With Every Beat
by halfdemonfan
Summary: Pain can come in various forms. Sakura had suffered all of them; but with the war raging on she found the torture would continue.  Canon/ Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first chapter of a story that absolutely will not leave my head! It's forcing me to write it or it threatens to drive me insane!

It picks up from the manga, except for this beginning which is crucial to the plot line.

Please let me know what you think about it. I know there are many questions left unanswered in the first chapter but those will be answered soon.

Thanks!

* * *

><p>She wasn't even sure whether it was day or night anymore. At first, she tried to keep up with the time, but that quickly changed into just trying to stay conscious. The best she could figure, she had been chained to the wall in her tiny cell for seven days.<p>

At least that's what she thought. She couldn't tell whether time passed slowly or quickly when you travel in and out of consciousness.

She knew they poisoned her. Nothing so serious as to kill her; they had given her a rare mixture meant to restrain the persons ability to use chakra. It was much easier to use on multiple captives than to continue to use chakra restraining cuffs. The chains they had her in were simple metal rings. A definite blow to her ego and a deliberate one on their part she was sure. What little chakra she could manipulate she had to use to heal the more serious wounds they inflicted on her. With the pain she suffered now, she wasn't sure if her earlier show of power wasn't just a stupid mistake.

When Madara first appeared to her, in whatever hideout they brought her to, he said he wanted to know where Naruto was. Now she could have told the truth; that she had no idea. She actually hadn't seen Naruto in weeks. Whenever Yamato-taicho left with him on some 'mission' their destination was never disclosed...to anyone. But she wasn't going to tell that son of a bitch that. No, she kept her mouth shut and just stared him down. The most likely scenario was that he would just kill her anyway when he found out she knew nothing.

One moment she was staring at him, the next she found herself in some odd, desolate world. The atmosphere was heavy, and most everything was colored in red. Madara appeared before her again and began boasting how she was now trapped in one of his ocular jutsus. He said he would destroy her mind until he found the information he was looking for. Once she realized she was trapped in a genjutsu focusing on the mind, she allowed her inner personality to surface. She rarely retreated into that stronger, more outspoken side of herself anymore. Time had made her a stronger person and she had no qualms now about speaking her mind...most of the time.

She was thankful for that presence now. As Madara descended on her in that alternate plane of her mind, her inner stepped in front of her. Her presence larger than ever. She was able to pull herself out of his jutsu, but not without difficulty. The seemingly long battle left her weaker than she already was and it was no trouble for one of Zetsu's replicas to knock her out. The next time she awoke, she was chained to the same wall she found herself at now with a burning feeling surrounding her right arm. Madara stood at the bars of her cell with a much different Kabuto than she remembered. This is when he told her of the poison.

They left her there for many hours. She tried, repeatedly, to get out of the cuffs but the effects of the poison had already blocked the majority of her chakra use. Some of the replicas came to her then, unlocking the cuffs and dragging her to another room. Madara and Kabuto sat against the wall, staring at her as the replicas forced her to her knees.

"Sakura-chan, it has been a while since we last spoke." Kabuto said. The hiss to his voice was so reminicent of Orochimaru's. Sakura decided to remain silent. She wanted to scream obsenities at them but her shishou taught her to keep her temper under control when captured. Erratic behavior and a short temper was the best way to get yourself killed in enemy hands. She kept silent and simply glared at the man.

"Sakura-chan, this is really not necessary. Do you not recall I have healed you before? I truly do not want to harm you but I'm afraid we need information."

"I don't know how you managed to do that earlier but it was a grave mistake to make I assure you." Madara said.

"Now, now Madara. Sakura-chan has always been the most intelligent of her group. While she was never as powerful as Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun, she made up for it with her cunning mind. I'm sure she can see reason easily enough."

Sakura was now close to biting her tongue in half to keep silent.

"Now Sakura-chan, won't you tell us where Naruto-kun is? That's all we need to know. If you tell us that we can stop what will soon be a massacre of your shinobi friends."

Oh she wanted to tell the asshole to go fuck himself so badly! She almost laughed when he called it a 'soon to be massacre'. Did he really think they were that weak? She knew a few of the shinobi he ressurected had already been sealed, and with the knowledge she now posessed, they could turn their former allies into allies once again. That is, if she got out of there.

Her silence gave them all the answer they needed. "Well," Kabuto said with an obvious fake sigh, "I suppose we will have to do this the hard way."

She wasn't given any warning before she felt a sharp blow to her back. Zetsu's replicas pounced on her. Blow after blow was landed to her body. She wasn't even bound because she had been so weak, she was unable to do anything. Now, she could only attempt to cover her head as they beat her mercilessly. Thankfully, she passed out a few minutes into it.

The next time she woke up, she found herself once again in the tiny cell. Pain was the first thing she registered. Scanning her system, she found numerous broken ribs, a small concussion with some bleeding, and torn muscles. She used what chakra was available to her to repair the bleeding in her head. Everything else, while painful, was not life threatening. After that small healing, her chakra was depleted and she slept again.

For days this cycle continued. They would drag her into another room, Kabuto and Madara would question her, and when she didn't reply, they would beat her. Sometimes, they used whips, and she did her best to mend her flesh back together after those beatings.

If only she hadn't been seperated from the others that day. The war was in full swing and she was on Kakashi's team. They had been fighting Haku and Zabuza...and winning, thankfully. Unfortunately, a large batillion of Zetsu's replicas stormed them, breaking their formation. Sakura, who had been healing some wounded shinobi, was forced to split from her team in order to avoid their many attacks. She never noticed they were pushing her farther and farther away from the rest as she battled them.

When she defeated all the replicas she took a moment to scan her surroundings. She found herself in an unknown part of the forest. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she registered the presence of someone else's chakra. Slowly, she removed a kunai from her pouch and turned in their direction. Silence met her as she waited for her would be attacker to show themselves.

When he stepped out of the forest, Sakura immediately forced her eyes to his feet. Insticnt, and many lectures from Kakashi, forced her not to run or to look up at him.

"This is an unfortunate meeting Sakura-san." Uchiha Itachi said as he walked from behind the tree he had sheltered himself behind.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just as it sounds. I do not wish to fight you although I'm sure you are aware I have no choice."

"I'm so sure you really don't want to fight." she said sarcastically.

"I do not."

In her shock she began to lift her head.

"Do not meet my eyes." his stern voice rang out. She immediately looked back down. "I would unwittingly place you in a genjutsu if you were to meet my eyes right now."

"You really don't want to fight?"

"I have already said as much. I was content in death and this future that I have been awoken to is one I had greatly feared."

He didn't expand on his statement but Sakura could hear the pain in his voice. She knew if she were to fight Itachi then she would die. There was no way she could ever outrun him either.

"I don't understand Itachi-san."

"I'm sure there is much you don't understand right now. Uchiha Madra and Kabuto have many secrets."

"Kabuto?"

"Ah. I can only tell you to fight well Sakura-san."

Apparently the time he had to talk was over and she saw his feet disappear from view. She felt the rush of air behind her and was able to raise her kunai in defense the moment he was about to strike her. She dogged his attacks as best as she could, however, fighting without actually watching your opponent was extremely difficult. On top of the fact that this was Uchiha Itachi. She landed a chakra filled punch into the ground in front of him and took shelter in the forest during the confusion.

Sakura's mind raced for a plan. She went through every jutsu she knew but nothing she had was good enough to even stall him long enough for her to escape. There was, however, something that had been bugging her about this jutsu used to revive him. She first felt it when they confronted Haku and Zabuza. Her training in medical chakra, as well as her very fine chakra control, gave her different ways of veiwing and sensing a person's chakra.

While she couldn't see chakra pathways like the Hyuga clan, she could feel their ebb and flow if she was close enough to them. Something about the way the chakra flowed around their brainstem was different. She wasn't able to study it as long as she wanted but knowing the body the way she did, she had a good idea of why the flow was different.

It was a shitty plan full of holes but for now, it was the only hope Sakura had of staying alive. She couldn't stay hidden much longer; she knew Itachi would be looking for her with his sharingan.

She quickly pulled out a flash bomb as well as an exploding tag just as Itachi was coming through the tree line. She jumped back, throwing the flash bomb in front of him. The light was blinding and she only prayed it was enough. She forced the chakra to her arms and ripped the nearest tree out of the ground. She threw the tree in his direction, knowing he would avoid it. He lept high, coming to land on a branch above him. Too late, he noticed the exploding tag she had placed on the tree. He jumped away but the damage had been done. The explosion sent him crashing into the ground face first.

As soon as he landed, Sakura jumped on his back, using her chakra strength to pin his body down before putting her hands on the base of his skull.

"What are you doing Sakura-san?"

"I have a theory okay? Let me try this."

"You have approximately 45 seconds before I will be able to move correctly. Should you not spend this time running?"

"You'd be able to catch up with me before I got far." She said as she searched for the anamoly. "And since I don't have anything here to bind you with this is the best plan I have."

"30 seconds Sakura-san."

She rushed her chakra through his mind, frantically searching for some sort of origin point to the odd chakra she now found in his brain.

"15 seconds Sakura-san."

There.

She poured every bit of chakra she could into his brain. Forcing the surrounding tissue to multiply and form a type of barrier around his brainstem. Forming the sign of the ram, she focused her chakra once again and wrapped that portion of his brain in her own chakra barrier, making it as strong as she possibly could. Her limbs were beginning to feel heavy from her exhaustion from the fight and overuse of chakra; but, the foregin chakra in his body was now unable to enter his mind. She could feel it pressing against the barrier but being unable to break it.

She stood slowly and backed away from his prone figure. Itachi layed still for a moment longer before turning his head to face her. She saw the confusion in his eyes and was about to remark when an explosion ripped through the clearing throwing her painfully into a tree.

"Found her, mmm."

Though her vision was blurry, Sakura recognized the face of Deidara sitting atop one of his clay birds. She pushed herself to her feet and tried to run. She got no furthur than a single step before she fainted. The next time she woke up, she was facing Madara.

She didn't know if Itachi was still under Kabuto's jutsu or not. Though it seemed to work, she had been unable to question him to find out for sure. His words from that day had her questioning things though, and during her beatings she did her best to concentrate on the conversations around her.

She was able to find out Kabuto had lost contact with Itachi. She didn't get too excited from that knowledge; in all likelyhood, he had been bound by another team. Another interesting fact was that Sasuke didn't seem to know Kabuto was now in league with Madara, although it sounded like Madara had somehow been forced into this partnership. Kabuto spoke of getting 'possesion' of Sasuke after the war was over.

She would have laughed at that if she hadn't been in agonizing pain. Once again, Sasuke was being used as a pawn and he either didn't know or didn't care. Her illusionments concerning Sasuke had disappeared the day he tried to kill her, twice. His mind had become twisted into an evil she couldn't even begin to understand. It was a difficult thing to accept but she finally convinced herself that the Sasuke she knew and loved died the day he left the village.

The sound of the gate to her cell broke her from her musings. One of the replicas came forward and unlocked her cuffs. He grabbed her right arm and hauled her to her feet. She bit back a cry of pain as her ravaged back brushed against the cell walls. She had been unable to fully mend her flesh after her previous beating. He dragged her down the familiar hallway until they reached the large room at the end, where she knew Kabuto and Madara were waiting.

The clone threw her to the floor and she couldn't stop the groan of pain that escaped her lips. She struggled to her knees and forced herself to adopt a calm, flat expression as she faced her captors.

"Sakura-chan, I don't suppose you've decided to cooperate today?"

She remained silent.

"Didn't think so. I must say, you have grown so much stronger over the past few years. I remember when you were nothing more than a weakling who did nothing but cry whenever your precious team mates were hurt." Kabuto said mockingly. She forced herself to remain quiet.

"You know. We could do this forever. Beat you constantly and keep you in a near death state that is. I wonder how long it would take for your spirit to break? You've done well but...it's only been three days."

Three days? She was sure she had been here longer than that. All of the pain they'd inflicted upon her had been over the course of three days? She lowered her head quickly and blinked furiously to stop the flow of her tears.

"Ah, I see you were mistaken about how long you've been captive. Poor thing. It's hard to judge time under these circumstances."

"Go to hell." she muttered.

"She speaks? Amazing. I do believe we're getting to her Madara-san."

Sakura whipped her head up to glare at him and something fluttered in her peripheral vision. She watched Kabuto and Madara turn to speak to each other so, as much as she dared, she tilted her head and searched with her eyes again for the disturbance. High off to the right, a small opening, perhaps functioning as a window, sat within the cave-like structure they were in. She couldn't see the person's face but she knew someone was up there. Wether they were here to help or not remained the question. They didn't make a sound, but crouched down in what appeared to be a striking position. Hope sprang to life within her chest. She quickly put her attention back to her captors.

"You're right of course Madara-san."

"I believe he will find it amusing don't you?"

"I'm sure he will. If that's the case I must take my leave. Wouldn't want him seeing me before it's time."

She watched Kabuto make a few signs then he disappeared from Madara's side.

"Curious Sakura? Don't worry you'll see in just a moment."

There was a disturbance of chakra around Madara's eyes before a vortex surrounded his open right eye. Figures materialized out of the swirling winds within seconds. As they became clear, Sakura felt her breath catch and a fresh wave of panic flooded her system.

"Sasuke. As you know the kages are hiding the kyubi jinchuriki but we have someone here who might be able to provide us with information."

There was only a moment as she met his crimson eyes before flames erupted around her. She was encased in a circle of fire that was obviously meant to keep her attackers out. Hands gripped her shoulders lightly and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't hold back her surprised gasp at her rescuer.

"Itachi-san?"

"We must move quickly. Brace yourself."

"Itachi?"

She heard the confusion in Sasuke's voice.

"What the hell is this?" Madara said.

Sakura saw Itachi give the group beyond the flames a scathing look before she felt the pull within her body signifying a transportation jutsu. The last thing she saw was Sasuke's confused expression and the feathers from crows wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura held her head steady as the world slowly came back into focus. She had only traveled via a transportation jutsu a couple of times and was not yet used to the dizzy feeling that accompanied it. As her vision cleared, she saw they were in a forest she didn't recognize. She could still feel Itachi's arms around her shoulders steadying her.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"About 20 miles from Madara's base. I was unable to transport the both of us any further than that. Make sure you keep your chakra hidden as we travel."

"Of course. Forgive me but I don't know how far I'll be able to walk."

Itachi looked down to her for a moment. She was astonished at the gentle look he gave her. "I understand Sakura-san. We need only to travel by foot for a while until I restore my chakra enough to transport us again."

She nodded in agreement and began walking beside him. Every step she took sent pain shooting throughout her body. She refused to cry out and instead forced her body to continue moving. Her weakness was becoming apparent, however, and she found herself unconsciously leaning into Itachi's frame.

"Why are you helping me?" she finally asked him.

"We will talk later."

His voice wasn't harsh but she caught the underlying order to remain silent. They continued to walk through the forest; Itachi holding her about her shoulders as they moved. She wasn't sure why she was trusting him at the moment but she did. This was the man who murdered his entire family, attempted to capture her best friend several times, and was an S-class missing-nin wanted for various crimes...however, she found herself trusting him with her very life. Hopefully, when they were able to stop he would give her some kind of explanation as to what was going on.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped moving and pulled her into the thickets of the forest.

"Lower your chakra to an absolute minimum and stay silent." he whispered harshly to her.

She wanted to tell him she had basically no chakra left and that hiding it wasn't exactly a problem, but she followed his orders. Shortly after he spoke, she felt someone's chakra moving towards them. Barely a rustling of leaves signaled the arrival of three shinobi.

Sasuke stopped only 10 yards or so from them, staring in their direction. She knew he would be following but she was surprised at how fast he found them. The two shinobi with him were obviously the Suigetsu and Jugo Karin told her about. She wouldn't divulge their powers so Sakura had no idea what they were up against.

Sasuke had not moved even though she knew he could see their chakras as his sharingan was activated. His hands were fisted at his sides, his katana still in it's sheath at his back. She felt Itachi squeeze her shoulder once before he slowly guided her into the clearing.

Sasuke's face never changed expression as they revealed themselves. He still made no move and his silence was obviously making the shinobi that traveled with him very nervous.

"I don't sense anyone else following you Sasuke. Have you possibly come alone to speak with your aniki?"

She saw a muscle in his face twitch. "What is the meaning of this? How is this possible?"

"Much is going on that you are unaware of Sasuke. During your rehabilitation your partners have made their move."

She didn't miss the grimace that crossed Sasuke's face at his statement. _What rehabilitation is Itachi talking about? Was Sasuke injured?_

As if sensing her question Itachi looked to her to answer. "He had Madara transplant my eyes for his. Luckily, he saw fit to place Sasuke's old eyes within me."

Sakura couldn't contain her gasp.

"Itachi...I.."

"Do not concern yourself to apologize for that. I am dead. It was a logical step for you to take."

If Sakura didn't know better she could have sworn Sasuke looked guilty.

"I don't understand what's going on Itachi. How are you here?"

"Unfortunately that is not something I can explain in a few words. I do not have the luxury of standing around talking. Now, unless you plan on attacking us, Sakura-san and I will be leaving."

Itachi raised his hand to begin the transportation jutsu but Sasuke's pleas stopped him.

"Itachi wait! Please!" In all her life Sakura could honestly say she had never seen such a sorrowful look on Sasuke's face. "I need to speak with you. You can't just show up and leave again dammit! You owe me this!" Sakura turned her face away. Sasuke looked as if he would cry and she refused to see such a side of him. She was afraid seeing him look human would break down a few barriers she had carefully placed.

"Sakura-san is greatly injured and we must continue to move away from Madara's base."

"Fine, then I will travel with you."

"I do not know if I can trust you not to reveal our location Sasuke, or to not attack Sakura-san."

Sasuke's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to form a coherent sentence. "Me? You don't know if you can trust me? I'm your fucking brother! The one you manipulated your entire life! Everything you've done has been carefully scripted and you don't know if you can trust me?"

Sakura gripped Itachi's robes tighter as her knees threatened to give way. His arm tightened it's hold around her shoulders and she fought to keep her head up.

"I demand you speak with me. I demand some straight answers from you."

Itachi and Sasuke stood glaring at each other.

"I intend to transport Sakura-san and myself a few miles from here. Will you follow?"

Sasuke's body visibly relaxed at Itachi's words. "Don't waste your chakra. I'll do it."

Sakura couldn't stop the fine trembling that went through her body. There was nothing she could do to stop the situation and she didn't have the strength to move on her own. If Sasuke decided to transport them back to Madara she knew she would die. She didn't allow the cringe she felt to work it's way to her face as Sasuke and his companions moved closer to them. As she felt the pull from the jutsu begin, her vision blackened and she fell unconscious once again.

* * *

><p>The first thing she noticed was she was lying on a soft surface, face down. She inhaled deeply and was pleased to find the sheets she layed on seemed freshly washed. Begrudgingly, she opened her eyes and found herself lying on a futon in a rather large room. Sasuke's companions were sitting against the wall near her. She could see Itachi and Sasuke sitting in the far corner of the room. While she couldn't hear what they were discussing, she could see Sasuke's hands balled into tight fists.<p>

Slowly, she began to push herself into a sitting position, though her muscles protested the effort.

"Allow me to help you Sakura-san." The larger of the two men said as he moved forward. He placed his hands on her shoulders and assisted her to a sitting position on the futon.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Here." he said and passed her a glass of water. She was amazed at how nice and polite the orange haired man seemed. As she drank her fill he introduced himself. "I am Jugo and the man sitting against the wall is Suigetsu. We're team mates of Sasuke's."

"I know." she said as she handed him back the glass. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." she said with a small smile. She glanced down to take stock of her injuries and was shocked to find herself in nothing but her bra and tight shorts. Jugo must have noticed her expression because he was quick to explain.

"Itachi-san removed your shirt and skirt once he layed you down. I'm afraid they were ruined and weren't doing you much good anyway. He also said they would be in danger of adhering to your wounds if left in place."

"He's right. Thank you for explaining their absence though." She noticed the large collection of herbs sitting near the end of her futon. "What are the herbs for?"

"Itachi said something about you making an anti-dote for whatever you've got. Jugo here sent his animals after them." The man called Suigetsu answered.

Very carefully, she scooted down to the herbs and began going through them. As long as they had some parchement and ink she could create a proper anti-dote.

"Sakura-san." Itachi's deep voice called.

She looked up to see him approaching her. "Though it has been quite some time, I believe I got the correct ingredients for the anti-dote."

"There are one or two that are not necessary but yes, these are the correct ingredients. How did you know what poison they gave me?"

He raised one elegant eyebrow at her. "I am quite familiar with the methods of Akatsuki."

"Right, sorry." She gathered up what herbs she needed and stood slowly. "I'll begin making the anit-dote then."

"Do you need anything Sakura-san? I'm glad to be assistance if I can." Jugo offered.

"Well, if you really don't mind..."

"Of course not."

"I do need a boiling pot of water and I could use some help crushing the herbs."

They worked for almost an hour before Sakura was satisfied with the anti-dote. Itachi and Sasuke had left the room to speak in private once again. Sakura was surprised there were no sounds of battle coming from their direction.

"You seem very skilled in this Sakura-san."

"Thank you Jugo-san. I have studied under the greatest medic of our time and while I am nowhere near her level, I can say proudly I am one of the top medics of Konoha." she replied as she poured the liquid into a glass. She was not looking forward to drinking her mixture though. While it would serve it's purpose of eradicating the poison from her system, it had a very foul taste. She held her breath and forced herself to drink the liquid in one gulp. The taste still made her shudder and take in deep breaths so she would not vomit the mixture back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she replied breathlessly. "It's just nasty."

He chuckled as he helped her walk back to the futon. "How long before it takes effect?"

"I should be able to access my chakra enough to heal the wounds I have in a couple of minutes."

"Really? That's quick."

"Yeah, but it won't remove the poison fully for a full day. I won't be able to fight properly until then."

"So, why did Madara have you?" Suigetsu asked.

Sakura weighed her options before she spoke. "I don't think I should discuss anything until I speak with Itachi-san again."

Suigetsu sighed and leaned back against the wall once again. "Man, this is beyond fucked up. I can't believe Kabuto's nasty ass is back again. I definitely owe that bastard for some of the experiments he put me through."

"We must wait and see what course of action Sasuke-san wants to take. Seeing Itachi-san alive again has been a hard blow to him."

Suigetsu bowed his head a little. "Yeah, I know. Maybe he can get the full truth from him though; about what Madara was talking about."

Sakura said nothing during their exchange. Once again, she held herself silent hoping to learn more information about what was going on. From her talk with Naruto just before she attacked Sasuke, she got the impression that something was off with the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Unfortunately she didn't know what. There was a mountain of information being kept from her by so many people and she was getting more angry about it everyday. She thought she and Naruto could speak openly with each other, share everything, keeping no secrets.

Apparently she was wrong.

The door to the cabin opened and Itachi walked in followed by an obviously upset Sasuke. He slowly walked over to the wall and sat with his back propped against it. His head remained downcast the entire time; his long bangs hiding his face from everyone. Itachi looked at his downtrodden frame with such pity before exhaling and closing his eyes briefly. When he turned his gaze on Sakura, all the emotion he just showed was once again wiped from his face.

"Have you created the anti-dote?"

"Yes, I'm just about ready to begin healing my wounds."

"Good. After you are healed we will talk. There is much for us to discuss."

"Yes there is." Sakura replied. She searched her system and found around a quarter of her chakra was now accessible to her. That would be enough to heal the injuries she had and she was more than ready to be rid of the pain. Carefully, she laid on her side on the futon, being mindful of the whip marks on her back and the broken ribs she still had. She formed the necessary hand signs, and began building her chakra. When she had accumulated enough, she released it all at once, allowing the chakra to rapidly spread throughout her body and heal any injury in its wake.

At first, the pain was fleeting. Minor wounds to her arms and legs were the first to be healed. She felt the tingling around her face as the bruising she had cleared up. The jolt to her torso as her broken ribs began to mend had her gritting her teeth and panting to hold her composure; but when the jagged remains of her flesh on her back began mending she couldn't stop the whimpers from escaping her throat. Fire laced through her system as the infection that had already set in was purged from her blood. Sakura curled onto herself in a vain effort to stop the cries she wanted so badly to unleash. It felt as if hours had passed before the torment began to lessen, allowing her to stretch herself out on the futon.

A low whistle from the opposite wall finally drew her attention. "That looked pretty painful there blossom."

The name irked her but she had no energy to reply to it.

"Are you alright Sakura-san?" the large man asked.

"Yes." she panted. "I will be fine. Thank you Jugo-san."

"Rest again Sakura-san." she heard Itachi say and she felt no need to dispute his order as the blackness overwhelmed her once again.

* * *

><p>The smell of cooking fish awakened Sakura again. Her stomach gave an auidable growl at the enticing smell.<p>

"Looks like somebody is awake again. I'm getting pretty familiar with your sleeping face there blossom."

"Shut up." she mumbled as she sat up on the futon.

"How are you feeling Sakura-san?" Jugo asked.

"Much better thank you." she ran a quick scan through her system. "All of my injuries are gone and the infection has been removed. The poison is out of my system and my chakra should be restored by the morning."

"Sakura-san." she looked over to Itachi just in time to catch a bundle he threw at her. "Clothes. From the occupants of this house. I believe these will fit you."

"Umm...where exactly are the owners of this house? And where are we?"

"The owners seem to have vacated this dwelling. I'm sure with the threat of war coming so close to them they decided to leave the area. We are somewhere in the land of frost."

Sakura gasped at this knowledge. "We're right in the path of the war then."

"Aa. Go change and we will talk."

She followed his direction to the small bathroom located at the back of the hut. She tested the water and was grateful to find it still worked. A hot shower was just what she needed to work the stiffness out of her tired muscles, not to mention wash the filth off that had accumulated during her captivity with Madara. She was quick with her bath, ever mindful of her unwanted company, and dressed in the clothes Itachi gave her. The split skirt was longer than the one she normally wore but it fit, thankfully. For now, she washed her tight shorts in the sink and hung them to dry over the towel rack. Her thighs would be open for display as she was now, but there was no helping that. The shirt was sleeveless and tight on her frame but not uncomfortably so. She tied her hair up so it wouldn't drip on her shoulders and took several deep breaths to steady herself.

Now was the time she would hopefully get some answers about everything. While she was grateful for everything Itachi had done so far, she was unsure of his intentions. This seemed so out of character for him but his words indicated he was hiding something big. Whatever it was, it obviously had to do with the murder of his family. Sakura was doing her best to not even look at Sasuke but she couldn't help but to notice the sadness and regret that swamped his being. She desperately fought down the sudden urge to find out what was troubling him. She couldn't afford to waste her compassion on him. He was determined to destroy her home and kill one of her best friends. Talking with the stoic boy had done no good for the past four years and she was sure that had not changed. Besides, he had no desire to atone for the things he had done.

Stealing her expression, she walked out of the bathroom and crossed the room back to her futon. She felt Suigetsu's gaze on her thighs but he made no comment, for which she was glad.

"Sakura-san, would you like to eat now?"

Her stomach growled again and she blushed in her embarrassment causing Suigetsu to laugh.

"I take it that's a yes." he said through his laughter.

"I'm starting to understand why Karin said she always hit you." Sakura said as she took the offered plate of fish and rice from Jugo.

The food was heavenly to her tongue. Not having eaten for the past four days probably helped her come to that decision but she didn't care as she enjoyed the meal. As she was taking another bite, she noticed Suigetsu and Jugo's confused expressions.

"What?"

"How...how do you know Karin?" Suigetsu asked.

Her expression now mirrored their own. "Cause we took her back with us." she stated slowly.

"Took her back with you? When?" Jugo asked.

"We haven't seen her for a while." Suigestu stated.

"Wait. You haven't seen your team mate in 'a while' and you haven't been worried?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Nah. We got separated at the Kage's meeting and only just met up with Sasuke again as Madara pulled us out to see you. She was with Sasuke last time we saw her."

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke but he was facing the wall; no expression crossing his face. She couldn't see a single shred of remorse for his actions show on his face, even though his team mates where questioning her whereabouts. A giggle left her lips and she saw him whip his head to her. She ignored the glare he cast her. Jugo and Suigetsu had no idea the kind of murder they were teaming with. They had no worries about Karin because she had been with Sasuke!

"What's so funny Sakura-san?"

"Oh, it's not really funny as it is sad Jugo. You weren't worried about Karin were you? I mean why would you be? She was with him." she laughed again humorlessly. "We took Karin back to Konoha after I finished healing her."

"What was wrong with her?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a chidori wound through her stomach."

Sakura continued eating her food as she watched the faces of Sasuke's remaining two comrades fall. Disbelief shown in their eyes...until they turned to look at Sasuke. He stared right back at them, no guilt, no remorse, just a silent confirmation of what she'd stated.

Sakura was acutally a little grateful to Karin. They didn't speak much, but what they did say to one another was not useless comments or pleasantries. In one way they were very much alike.

They had both been betrayed by Uchiha Sasuke.

While Karin now wanted nothing to do with him, Sakura wanted to make sure he was stopped. She admitted her own weaknesses and realized she was not powerful enough to take him out, but she wanted to make sure her home was safe. That after everything was over, she would be able to walk into Konoha again with Naruto at her side...well, perhaps she should stand behind him proudly. Naruto had far surpassed them all and deserved to be recognized as the hero he was; the hero the village now saw him as.

"I don't understand." she heard Jugo whisper.

"What's to understand?" Sakura said with a small shrug. "Karin was in the way of his revenge, he took her out so he could complete it, didn't you know how was when you teamed up with him?"

"He wouldn't have...he's protected her before, protected all of us when we fought the eight-tails." Suigetsu said.

"Sorry boys, that Sasuke is dead."

"Shut up Sakura."

"Don't talk to me you worthless piece of shit." she hissed.

Jugo and Suigetsu sat back against the wall, stunned. Sasuke's eyes were whirling red with the Sharingan as he stared Sakura down. What was surprising was the transformation of the sweet girl they had been talking to. The moment Sasuke spoke directly to her, her eyes narrowed and seemed to shine with malice as she hissed her words at him.

"Enough."

Everyone stilled at Itachi's command.

"This will get us nowhere and there is not much time left to discuss plans. Sakura-san, you will need to sleep tonight in order to recover your chakra fully before we set out in the morning."

"What exactly is our destination Itachi-san?" She could feel her muscles trembling with the effort it took to hold herself back from flying at the younger Uchiha and pounding her chakra laden fists into his body.

"You have knowledge that must be given to the Allied Shinobi Forces. If they are functioning as I believe they are, Someone from the Yamanaka clan is probably at the headquarters giving information to the troops." She nodded a yes. "Then we must get you to them. There are still many who have been resurrected who would fight against the massive army Madara has behind him."

"That isn't going to be easy. We're in the path of the war and still far from the Allied base."

"Aa. But you have to get there. This information must be told to the others. Just sending a carrier hawk will not ensure it reaches it's destination, especially in these times."

"Itachi-san, why would you do this? Why are you willing to help the Allied Forces? Before your death, you were a member of Akatsuki. What would change that?" Sakura asked.

Itachi stared back at Sakura's inquisitive eyes. She felt, more than saw, Sasuke tense horribly. Finally, just before she thought he wouldn't speak, Itachi addressed her.

"I have always been...a loyal shiniobi...to Konoha."

_What kind of answer..._

"And I have never failed a mission."

Itachi's gaze gave her pause. It was truthful, but sad. She ran his words over and over again in her mind. While Sakura was no where near Shikamaru's level of intelligence, she was still a very smart woman. In only a few moments she came to a very disturbing conclusion. _It couldn't be...there's no way they would..._Her eyes belied her and she saw Itachi nod his head once.

Tears pricked her eyes. _That's why Naruto said he understood. He mentioned Madara told him everything. That must be what they talked about. _For a moment, she felt shame for her village shroud her. The third was hokage when the massacre happened so he was the one who...

She had nothing but fond memories of the third and it hurt her badly to know he condemned this.

Her shishou's image flashed into her mind.

Tsunade-sama was her mentor, her instructor, and a woman she looked up to. The job of hokage was difficult and taxing, but she trusted her mentor and the decisions she made. Whatever happened to cause the third to make this decision, she knew in her heart, Tsunade-sama would have never made the same one. She could never order the deaths of an entire clan under her protection. When Pain attacked, she put herself into a coma working to protect her villagers.

It saddened her to know there was a potentially corrupt time in Konoha's history, but the fact of the matter was it wasn't unusual. Every hidden village had it's skeletons in it's closet. What mattered was if they learned from their mistakes and became better for it. She had full faith in Tsunade-sama to make the best decisions for the village and she knew Naruto would do the same. He would definitely take over as hokage one day and she looked forward to that time.

Perhaps Naruto had been right when he said he understood why Sasuke had turned his hatred on the village. She could understand...a little. Knowing the truth as she did now she could see why he would want revenge but why destroy an entire village for it? The ones responsible should be dealt with, true, but there were innocent people in the village. Children who weren't even alive when it happened. Why should they have to suffer for someone else's decisions?

That is the point where she couldn't understand nor forgive Sasuke for his actions. She felt sympathy for his loss but that didn't give him the right to try and play judge, jury, and executioner for the countless villagers in her home. His anger and hatred had truly turned him into someone she didn't know. She looked up and found him watching her. His sharingan was turned off but the weight of his stare was almost suffocating.

She turned back to Itachi who seemed to be awaiting her answer. While she wasn't even sure yet what she felt about the matter, nor what she had the right to feel, there was a war raging on around them and this was not the time to dwell on the past.

"I understand. Thank you for accompanying me on this. I will need your help to reach the Allied base."

"You understand?" Sasuke hissed. "You understanding nothing!"

"Shut up!" she screamed back at him. "Let me let you in on a little secret Sasuke, not everything in this world is about you!"

"What?" his face twisted into one of rage.

"There's a fucking war going on around us if you haven't noticed! My friends lives are on the line and I don't have time to listen to you rant on about the same thing I've heard since we were genin!" she stopped her screaming and took some deep breaths. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and she felt the pure murderous intent flowing out of him. "I'm sorry." she said with a more gentle tone. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through. There's no way I could understand the pain you've gone through and I can honestly say I don't want to learn it. That's why I will do everything in my power to help protect my friends and my village."

"That village is the reason my family is dead."

Sakura stared back at him before turning away. "I just don't know what to say to you Sasuke. There's nothing I can say I guess." she sighed heavily. "Itachi-san, I'm going to sleep now. Wake me whenever you want me to take watch."

"This body does not require sleep. I will take watch all night."

"Alright. I'll be ready to leave in the morning whenever you are."

Sakura picked up a kunai from beside her futon and made sure it was visible as she clenched it in her hands under her pillow. She ignored the seething stare she could still feel Sasuke giving her and meditated until she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I would love to hear your feedback! **

* * *

><p>The silence in the cabin was near deafening as Sakura waited for Itachi to return from scouring the surrounding area. She sat ramrod straight on her futon, hands folded in her lap and eyes downcast; however, she had never been more alert in her life. The fact that Sasuke sat across the room from her, his stare at her never wavering, would not allow her to relax her guard one bit.<p>

It had not been long since she awoke. Suigetsu was still asleep and Jugo was leaning out of the window, a blue bird perched on his finger which he occasionally nodded to. She smiled slightly to Jugo as she stood and stretched her body out before walking across the cabin towards the bathroom. She could still feel Sasuke's hate filled eyes searching her but she refused to even turn his way. Her statements the previous night may have been out of line but they were the truth and she refused to take them back.

The creaking of the door drew her attention and she lifted her head, relieved to see Itachi walk in. That gave her a pause that had her fighting back a giggle. If she lived through all of this she would have to tell Ino that there was a moment in her life when she was glad to see Uchiha Itachi.

"Sakura-san, have you prepared everything?"

"Yes. I'm ready to leave whenever you are Itachi-san."

"Suigetsu, get up. We're leaving." Jugo said as he nudged the Mist-nin.

The statement brought a moment of panic to Sakura but she quickly washed it away. They were just leaving at the same time, that was all. There was no way they would be traveling with them.

"Yeah, yeah." Suigetsu said with a wide yawn as he sat up. He looked to Sasuke. "So where we headed?"

"To the Allied Base apparently." He said as he cast a glance at his brother.

It took a moment for his statement to register within Sakura's mind. When it did, she felt her temper explode. "Excuse me?" she bit out.

Sasuke merely glared at her briefly before turning away. She whipped her head to Itachi. "What does he mean he's going to the Allied Base?"

Itachi merely held her eyes but did not respond verbally. Sakura could see he confirmed his brother's statement though and she wasn't going to have it. "No."

"Sakura-san..."

"No Itachi-san. Why in the hell would you even think I would allow him to get to the Allied Base? Not to mention travel along with me?"

"This has already been decided." Itachi said with his usual monotone voice.

"Then undecide it! His whole goal is to destroy everyone in Konoha! Why would I lead him straight to my Hokage and my fellow shinobi?"

"There is still much you do not know or understand Sakura-san."

"Maybe so but I will not lead that bastard to the Allied Base! For all I know once he gets near the base he'll probably summon Madara or something."

The sound of wood splintering stopped Sakura's rant and she whipped her head towards the sound. Sasuke sat in the same place as before but his head was downcast like the previous night. His hand, however, was lost in the wall he just punched through. A small trail of blood ran down his wrist from a splinter wound.

Itachi's voice diverted her attention again. "Walk with me Sakura-san."

"But..." her protest was in vain as Itachi grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her through the door. He released her as they slowly walked away from the cabin. She sighed heavily and forced herself to take a moment to simply enjoy the presence of nature around her. Though she had been walking in the forest with Itachi just the day before, she was unable to look around and take in the scenery. Now she did so; the wind whipped through her hair bringing with it the scent of lilacs, leaves rustled around her, and she felt the satisfying crunch of the ground under her feet. After being imprisoned by Madara, she was very glad to be walking around the forest, even with Itachi.

"As I said before, there is still much you do not know Sakura-san and I can not give you all the information you want or need. However," he continued as she opened her mouth to interrupt. "I can assure you that, at least for the moment, Sasuke has no intentions of attacking the kages. His sword is meant for someone else."

" _'For the moment'_ you say, and I'm supposed to be comforted by that? He fed you some pack of lies to get you to believe that one didn't he?"

"Actually, I'm the one who's been lying to him for a very long time."

Sakura had nothing to say to that as she now understood it was true. She ignored that statement and pressed on. "Not even a couple of months ago he burst into the kages meeting and attacked every one of them! Did you know that?"

"Aa. He told me about that earlier."

_Okay, didn't expect that. _"W-w-well then...you should understand. I can't allow him near the base. He's a missing-nin Itachi-san! One that has attacked each kage, killed a member of the council, and has openly declared war on Konoha. If you think you have some sort of valid rationalization as to why I should allow him to travel with us, please, by all means enlighten me."

"Do you really think you can just tell him no?"

Sakura stared back at him, wide eyed.

"If you tell him no than in all likely hood he will either simply ignore you and travel with us anyway or he will follow us. I do not mean to disregard your abilities but I assure you Sasuke can follow us without being detected."

_Shit, shit, shit! He's right. Sasuke would be able to track us with no problem at all. Dammit! There's no way I could attack him either and have any hope of winning, without even factoring in his team mates._

"If he were with us at least then you could keep an eye on him."

"Itachi-san," Sakura began with a heavy sigh. "why are you pushing this so hard? And what did you mean when you said his sword was meant for someone else?"

"I can not tell you at this point. The situation is very complicated and I can only hope you understand that. Right now, Sasuke has been given the actual truth of many events and he is still struggling with this new found knowledge. I can only tell you for now, his rage is not directed fully at Konoha. The knowledge you possess concerning this jutsu needs to be passed on to the Allied shinobi. I understand your hesitation and unwillingness in this matter but traveling together is the wisest choice."

"Itachi.."

"Sakura-san, think about it. You know this the best option at the moment."

She turned away from him and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind to look at the situation objectively. She knew he was right. Taking everything into consideration, this _was _the best course of action. Sasuke would no doubt follow his brother wherever he went right now and that happened to be the same path Saukra had to take. If she attempted to travel on her own, she would no doubt be placed into severely dangerous situations that she could potentially not get herself out of. Traveling with Itachi gave her the benefit of having an undefeatable opponent as a back up. Not to mention she would be able to sleep throughout the night without having to wake up to take a watch.

The problem was Sasuke. _Isn't it always?_ She thought bitterly. Not knowing his true objectives now was confusing her. Even if she did know them, how could she trust he wouldn't attack everyone again. Whatever information Itachi was withholding from her must have been something significant though. Sasuke's outburst at the mention of Madara's name replayed through her mind. Perhaps he told him about Kabuto?

"Sakura-san?"

There was no time for this. Tsunade would probably scream at her for this decision but she truly could not find a better solution. Sasuke would now be traveling along side her. All she could do was keep a watch on his behavior and pray Itachi was right about him not wanting to attack her fellow shinobi. Itachi claimed he had always been loyal to her village. She could only pray that was true.

"Alright Itachi-san, but I truly hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

><p>As she pushed herself faster through the trees, Sakura once again questioned her own sanity. Here she was, a loyal shinobi to her village traveling with three living Akatsuki members and a once-dead-now-revived-former Akatsuki. Well, she didn't really know where the three living members of her temporary traveling party now stood with Akatsuki. Before they left the cabin, Sasuke ripped the cloak from his shoulders and threw it into a corner. After a slight hesitation, his partners threw their cloaks away as well.<p>

That was something she really could have went without seeing. It was just confusing to her system. Itachi, the dreaded missing-nin, was actually a loyal shinobi who had just been following orders? Sasuke, her former friend and team mate, had been lied to his whole life and now didn't want to murder the village he had only a few months ago open declared war on? She felt the migraine coming on from all this information and confusion, and more than ever she wished Shikamaru was here to sort this out. The man was lazy but there was no denying he was a genius.

She peeked out the corner of her eye at her former team mate. He had said nothing since they began their journey. She just didn't understand his reasoning now. Itachi assured her he was now after a different target and not Konoha but that did nothing to relax her mind or body around him. Sasuke was powerful...and dangerous. If he had only lied to Itachi about his intentions then she was leading the wolf to the sheep and she would die fighting him to protect her village.

That is if Itachi didn't stop Sasuke first.

It was an odd thing...Itachi saying he was loyal to Konoha. Though, thinking about it, he had never hurt any Konoha shinobi (besides that time he trapped Kakashi in Tsukuyomi), and he had never attacked the village. True, he had tried to capture Naruto once, but other than the massacre of his clansmen he had committed no treasonous acts towards the village.

She shook her head slightly to try and remove all these thoughts. This was not the time to try and figure out what was going on with the Uchiha sibilings. There was a war to win. She didn't know where her regimen was nor what the status of the fighting was. Had her friends been injured? Had anyone been killed already?

A high pitched whistle pierced her thoughts and she dropped lightly to the ground in response to the call to rest. She followed Itachi to a small clearing and sat to rest against the base of a tree. Pulling a protein bar from her pack, she went about trying to ignore the other shinobi with her and enjoy her snack.

"Sakura-san." she heard Itachi call to her.

"Yes?"

"We are approximately one days travel from the area I first encountered you in."

"Really?" she asked hopefully. If they were so close she would be able to meet up with Kaka-sensei soon and perhaps get some help with the confusing situation she found herself in.

"Aa. We should be entering the war zone soon."

"Man, this traveling wears me out!" Suigetsu complained. "Why can't we just teleport there?"

"If we were to do that we would have no idea where we would wind up. We could find ourselves in the middle of battle and be unprepared for it." Jugo answered. Suigetsu mumbled something unintellegible but said nothing furthur on the subject.

"I've been meaning to ask you Itachi-san, do you know which shinobi Kabuto resurrected?" Sakura asked.

"Not all of them but I do know of some. Of course he began with the fallen Akatsuki members. You've already seen Deidara and myself, there's also Nagato, Kakuzu, and Sasori. There are others he revived that will be used for more of a psychological warfare than for pure fighting techniques."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sarutobi Asuma, Kato Dan, Hyuga Hizashi, Chiyo of Suna..." Itachi watched as Sakura's eyes grew wider with each name he uttered.

Sakura was shaking by the time his voice trailed off. Kabuto, the son of a bitch, how **dare **he! Asuma-sensei...dear Kami, she could only imagine the pain Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji would suffer if they had to fight him. Hyuga Hizashi, though she had only heard the name once or twice, she knew it was Neji's father. Dan, her beloved shishou's fallen love. Tears burned her eyes just thinking of the pain she would suffer. Chiyo-baasama...

She was so mad...she just wanted to hurt someone so badly!

She jerked her head up and sent the most scathing look she could to Sasuke. His eyes widened briefly at the the unexpected look before he quickly schooled his features into indifference once more.

"You stupid bastard." she hissed under her breath.

"What?" he growled.

"I said you are such a stupid bastard!" she screamed as she shot to her feet. "You go and kill Orochimaru but leave Kabuto alive and well? Why? What the hell could you have possibly been thinking!" As her screaming continued, Jugo and Suigetsu crawled back from the other group members as the healers chakra was flaring wildly. Her hands were in fists by her side and the limbs were slightly shaking with rage. "Oh let me guess, I know exactly what you were thinking! 'This guy is of no threat to me. It's not even worth my time to kill him.' I'm right aren't I?"

Sasuke said nothing, merely continued to look into her livid face showing no emotion.

"Well guess what Uchiha? Now he's one of the biggest threats there are and he's gonna screw with everyone's head first." She swept her hand to the side to indicate Itachi. "And looks like he started with you. Great fucking job you asshole!"

Sasuke slowly stood and strode over to where Sakura was. She didn't look away nor back up as he approached. "I've had it with your attitude and your bitching. Keep it up and regardless of my brother's wishes, I will kill you."

Sakura stepped closer still to him, allowing their chests to brush together. "I **want** you to try it. If it wasn't for my misguided soft heart you'd be dead already, but remember this Uchiha, I never make the same mistake twice."

Sasuke's sharingan whirled violently and a green glow began to surround Sakura's hands. The other two members of team Hebi looked on in awe of this woman who was either one of the bravest people they'd ever seen, or one of the dumbest. Energy crackled between the pair before Itachi flashed up to them and forcibly drew them apart. He threw Sasuke back into a tree and grabbed Sakura by her hair, pulling it back painfully.

"I've already told you this once," he began in his deadly tone, "There is no time and I do not have the patience to deal with shinobi acting like children. Have you forgotten what is at stake here Sakura-san?"

She risked looking up into his angry face as he still had a tight hold on her short, pink hair. She knew they didn't have time to be fighting internally but every time Sasuke opened his mouth the urge to hit him became overwhelming. Because of his arrogance her fellow shinobi were in danger, not to mention the emotional suffering she knew they faced. She felt tears prick her eyes once again and they had nothing to do with the painful tightening in her hair.

"No, I'm sorry Itachi-san. I know we don't have time for this right now."

Itachi let go of her hair and she resisted the urge to rub her hand across her tingling scalp. He turned to face his brother who stood watching him with his sharingan activated. Neither of them said anything nor moved for a few moments and Sakura realized they were in a genjutsu. It was probably the only way they would talk to each other openly. As she waited for them to finish she checked her pouch to make sure everything was secure and accounted for. The Hebi members stood as well and walked over to her position.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you got a pretty deep problem with Sasuke huh?"

Sakura couldn't help but to laugh at the Mist-nin.

"Yeah, that's kind of an understatement."

He grin his shark like grin for her. "Well, that's a nice surprise. A chick who doesn't fawn all over him."

She turned to walk back to the spot she occupied before the incident with Sasuke. "Like I said before, I never make the same mistakes twice."

The other members of Hebi didn't say anything to her statement but did come sit closer to her position. Not long after, both Uchiha's emerged from their genjutsu on each other, Sasuke looking more pissed off than before his talk with Itachi. He stalked out of the clearing while Itachi came over to them.

"We leave in five minutes." he said coldly and faced away from the group.

Sakura had to bite back the apology on her lips. Every word Itachi said and every move he made now was one of an ANBU captain. Though she had never worked with ANBU in a mission situation, through her work at the hospital she became familiar with several of them. Their mannerisms commanded respect and having Itachi scold her as if she were one of his subordinates had her feeling the same shame as when Kakashi reprimanded her.

Sasuke stalked back into the clearing, leaving his eyes on Itachi and saying nothing to anyone else. Sakura stood at Itachi's command and the group left the clearing.

* * *

><p>The tension of the past two days was getting to Sakura. Sasuke had not even glanced her way after he returned to the clearing the day before, which was a good thing, but she could still feel his anger at her. His other team mates kept mostly silent as well in response to his anger, giving the atmosphere surrounding the group a deadly feeling. Itachi seemed non-plussed by the situation, but for Sakura, who was not used to such a hostile traveling party, the aura was enough to set her nerves on edge.<p>

"Sakura-san."

"Yes Itachi-san?"

"This is the area we fought in."

Sakura looked around her and did vaguely remember the scenery. "This way." She said and headed in the direction she was sure she traveled the day they fought. In a few moments, she came upon the clearing where the battle with Haku and Zabuza took place. Though no one was about now, it was obvious a fight took place there.

"The fighting seems to have moved onward towards the base." Itachi said as he came to rest beside Sakura.

"Seems so. I guess we should head on."

Sakura walked onward, now at the head of the group. So far during their travels, Itachi had been in the lead with the others following. During this time, she made sure Sasuke was never at her back. Unfortunately now, there was no choice but to have him following her. Having the Hebi team leader behind her left her more uncomfortable than before. She made sure none of the emotions showed through her exterior though. Never again would she give him the satisfaction of knowing he scared her.

The group traveled for a few hours, occasionally seeing the remnant's of a battle. They were nearly two days travel from the base and should be coming upon the war soon, leaving everyone's senses on alert. That's why the large eagle soaring silently overhead was not able to get close to the group before Sasuke threw a shiruken into the air catching the eagle on its left wing. Sakura's eyes grew wide as the creature did not fall to the earth as they expected it to, yet it exploded in a shower of dark black ink.

The shinobi atop quickly conjured another, smaller, hawk and descended safely to the ground a few meters in front of them. The group surrounding Sakura pulled their weapons free, ready to attack the intruder.

"No! Wait!" she screamed as she threw herself in front of the group with her arms spread wide. A few eyebrows raised at her actions but they halted their movements. She turned around slowly, gazing at the silent shinobi for a moment before running forward and throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you Sai."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has alerted this story and thank you to all the reviewers. Kaze and Kiba, EbonyEye, Sakura's Indecision, naoman16...thank you all so very, very much for your reviews and your thoughts on the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

* * *

><p>No matter how hard she resisted the urge, tears still streamed down her face as she hugged the former Root member. Sai was slow to return the embrace and even then he simply patted her lightly on the back before withdrawing his hands. He was slowly re-learning his emotions but this was new territory for him. Sakura wiped her eyes as she pulled away from him and graced him with her large smile.<p>

"Sai, Kami it's so good to see you."

"Where have you been Sakura? My group just met with Kakashi's earlier today and he explained you had been missing for four days." his mono-toned voice asked.

"It's a long story but to sum it up I was Madara's captive during that time."

Sai's eyes widened with this new found knowledge. "How is it that you are still alive? And why is Sasuke-kun traveling with you?"

"Yet again a long story that I unfortunately do not have time to share. Where is Kaka-sensei?"

"A few hours to the north." he replied.

"Great. Come on, we need to meet up with him." Sakura went to walk away but Sai stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should have him meet us halfway. I do not think it would be wise to show up in camp with the Uchiha siblings."

Sakura looked back to the party she was traveling with. "Yeah, you're right."

"I will send him the message." Sai took his ink and parchment from his pack and quickly drew two small sparrows. He activated his jutsu and the group watched them leap from the page and disappear over the trees. Sai moved closer to Sakura in order to whisper to her. "Is it safe to be traveling with them? Uchiha Itachi does not appear to be a danger at this moment but I am unfamiliar with his character. Sasuke-kun tried to kill you last time you met. Sakura, is everything truly okay?"

Sakura was stunned as she looked into Sai's face. While he was doing much better in gauging a person's feelings and the atmosphere of a situation, she was surprised at the level of concern in his words. Right then Sai looked like he was truly worried about her.

"Itachi-san is an ally. He wants to help us end this war and I do not believe he is a threat to anyone from the Allied Forces. I'm not sure what's going on with Sasuke but Itachi-san assures me he is no threat to us at the moment."

"At the moment?" Sai questioned.

Sakura sighed heavily. "That's what I said, but Itachi-san has not lied to me once; withheld the truth, yes, but lied no. Plus, he's the reason I'm alive and free. I feel we can trust what he says."

Sai studied her for a moment before turning to look at the group of men behind her. His eyes held Sasuke's for a moment longer than the rest before he turned back. "Alright Sakura, we'll meet with Kakashi."

"Thank you Sai." she said quietly and motioned the group to come up to them. "We'll be meeting with Kaka-sensei shortly. Itachi-san, I'm afraid you're going to have to explain things to him as well."

"That is not a problem for me Sakura-san."

"Okay, let's head out then."

The walk through the forest was more uncomfortable than before. Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke's face but he still had his emotionless mask in place. She was sure he had to be feeling some sort of anxiety over the situation. He was about to willingly walk into an area full of people who, not only a week before, had been his enemy. First though, he had to meet with his former sensei who he had attacked last time he saw him. She had to give him credit. Not a single emotion flickered over his face when he learned their destination. His ability to keep a calm facade was truly impressive.

The tension in the air was too much for her once again so she decided to pass the time speaking with Sai on the events of the war. She learned team ten had already faced Asuma and sealed him. Her heart wept for the pain she knew her friends went through.

Sai told her they had already lost a great many soldiers. While she was sad about the loss, she couldn't stop the relief she felt when she learned none of them were her friends. Tsunade's deceased love, Dan had also already been sealed by a team from Konoha but those were all the former allies he knew that had been stopped.

"Who did your group fight against?" she asked him after a while.

"Sasori and Deidara. We were successful in sealing them both. However, after speaking with Kankuro, Sasori's soul was put at ease and he...died again I suppose I should say."

"I'm glad you were able to seal Deidara." Sakura said. "I'm also glad about Sasori. Chiyo-baasama would be glad to know he finally found peace."

They traveled in silence for a while until Sai spoke again. His words almost hesitant this time. "There was...another person at the fight." Sakura turned to look at him as he spoke with more emotion than she had ever heard from him. Sai turned his sad gaze onto hers as he admitted, "I had to fight my brother."

She gasped loudly at his admission and immediately grabbed his hand to offer her support. He smiled slightly to her and allowed her to continue holding his hand as they walked. "Well, I fought him in the beginning anyway. After we bound the other two I faced him and prepared myself to fight. We didn't have to continue though. My book was open to our picture and he was able to see it. He smiled at me and said seeing my drawing was finally able to free his soul."

Sakura wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Sai."

"Thank you." he murmured. "I suppose I should look at the good that came out of it. I was able to see my brother again and I know now that his soul is free of any regrets. It also reminded me of the many emotions Root forced me to lock away. While I know I have much still to work on, I think I will be able to grasp them easier and express myself better now."

"You know I will be here to help you with anything you need Sai." she said, tears still welling up in her eyes.

"Of course. Thank you Sakura."

She glanced over her shoulder quickly. Sasuke was looking downward, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Sai's experience probably registered all to well with her former team mate and he must be empathizing with the situation. She gave Sai's hand another gentle squeeze before letting go. A familiar howl rang throughout the forest causing the party to stop. Several chakra signatures surrounded the group, yet none were human.

Kakashi walked out of the trees, his hitate pulled up and his sharingan visible to everyone. Pakkun stood at his side.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

She smiled at her sensei. Though he was taking in the entire scene in a second and his stance suggested he was ready to fight at any given moment, his voice was completely relaxed; as if he had nothing else to do.

"I'm okay Kaka-sensei."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, would you mind filling me in on this interesting set of circumstances I see before me?"

She cringed slightly at that. Kakashi rarely raised his voice to anyone, however, you could easily gauge his mood by the wording of his sentences. She knew by this statement he was not a happy person.

"I believe I can explain this Hatake Kakashi." Itachi said as he stepped forward.

"Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi replied as he watched the missing-nin closely. Their gazes held for a moment before Kakashi relaxed somewhat. "Alright, explain yourself please."

Sakura sat beside Sai on a fallen tree as Kakashi spoke to Itachi. They had moved far enough away that they could speak without fear of being heard but not so far that Kakashi couldn't see the rest of the group at all times. Sasuke stood beside Itachi but had yet to say anything that Sakura could see. She watched her sensei closely. So far his demeanor wasn't giving anything away. While she wasn't entirely sure about the circumstances that had supposedly changed Sasuke's mind about Konoha, she was pretty confident that Kakashi was hearing them all now. Oh he would have questions for her she was sure of that, but with all the chaos still going on, she was fairly certain the inquisition would wait. What remained to be seen at the time was whether or not Kakashi would allow Itachi and Sasuke to follow them.

If Sasuke truly meant no ill will towards Konoha and instead had turned his hatred on Madara, which seemed likely at this point, then she couldn't deny he would be an invaluable asset to their side of the war. While she hadn't seen him fight lately, just knowing that he was able to attack the eight tails host, Danzo, and all the kages at the meeting and still be alive was a testament to his abilities. Her friends lives were too important to her and she would be willing to use whatever means necessary to ensure their safety. Even if that meant accepting Sasuke's help.

"Sakura, come here please." she heard Kakashi call out.

She slowly rose and made her way over to where he was speaking with the Uchihas.

"Yes Kaka-sensei?" she asked

His gaze was much softer than before as he studied her form. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am. Thanks to Itachi-san that is."

"He told me about Madara taking you captive. I was worried when you disappeared but him taking you was not something I thought about. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was more than a little shocked myself."

Kakashi nodded his head to indicate Itachi. "So I take it what Itachi has been telling me is the truth?"

Sakura tilted her head slightly. "Well, I obviously don't know what he told you but it's true that I was captured by Madara, have managed to block the jutsu from affecting Itachi-san, and yes I believe he's telling the truth when he says he wants to help us end the war."

"And what about Sasuke?"

Sakura resisted the urge to turn and look at the person in question. "I can't say for sure Kaka-sensei. All I know is Itachi-san is vouching for his intentions." A wry smile crossed her face as she laughed humorlessly. "I would have never thought I'd find myself in a position to trust Itachi-san as much as I do."

Kakashi smiled his half smile for her. "And I never thought I'd be fighting against once dead enemies and allies. It's war. Gotta learn to roll with the punches." Kakashi lost his smile as he turned to face his former student once more.

"Obviously I don't trust you, but at least I can keep an eye on you this way. I'll take Itachi's word about everything for now. A word of warning though Sasuke. If at any time I think you are a danger to any of the allied shinobi I won't hesitate to kill you."

Former student and teacher stared each other down. Sakura felt chills run down her spine at the level of intensity being passed between the two. Kakashi was speaking the truth and no one in that clearing doubted his words after seeing the look on his face. A silent understanding passed between the two before Kakashi once again turned to Sakura.

"The troops are just up ahead. I see your chakra has been fully restored so I'm gonna have to ask you to aide in the healing. The other med-nin's are there but so many are wounded."

"Of course. Lead the way sensei."

The trip was a short one and in no time Sakura found herself back amongst her peers. The short burst of happiness she felt at being around her fellow shinobi again was quickly washed away by the sight that greeted her. Hundreds of shinobi lay on the ground bleeding and broken from the events of the war. Medic-nin worked quickly on each party but they were sadly understaffed for the massive work load before them. Regular shinobi ran from patient to patient distributing pain killers, chakra pills, and blood pills to the ones waiting to be treated. The stench of blood was thick and it briefly reminded Sakura of Pain's attack on the village. The mass of people laying before her were much greater in number than when the hospital collapsed but the confusion and disorganization amongst the med-nin was nearly the same.

Since everyone now wore the same hitate bearing the Allied Forces symbol it was hard to tell which village each shinobi came from. There were faces she wasn't familiar with among the med-nin but that didn't matter. They all would have to work together to treat as many as they could and hopefully save their comrades lives. As she watched another patient, obviously more critical than others, get passed over as the frantic med-nin rushed to heal someone else her patience snapped. She pulled ahead of her traveling party and stalked towards the mass of bodies; her very attitude commanding attention.

"Sakura-sama!"

"Sakura-sama, you're back!" the med-nins cried as they spotted her bright pink hair growing closer. She opened her mouth to speak to them when the shocked looks on their faces and whispers reached her.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"He's traveling beside Kakashi-san but he isn't in chains! Is he not a prisoner?"

"Why are both of the Uchiha's here?"

The whispers grew louder as each person began talking frantically. Healing the injured had taken a backseat to the observations of the now frightened and angered med-nin. Sakura's eyebrow twitched in frustration. She gathered a small amount of chakra into her leg and stomped her foot. Tremors racked the area as a slight crack formed under her feet. Leaves rustled in the trees as they swayed with the force of her impact. All attention was now on her.

"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

All eyes widened on her form and they sputtered for answers.

"Have you all completely lost your minds?" she screeched. "Did you forget your training the moment you stepped on this battlefield? Yukihito!"

"Yes ma'am?" a brown haired shinobi shot to his feet at her call.

"What is the first thing that should have been done to these patients?"

"Stabilize the worst injuries." he answered confidently.

"NO!"

He cringed at her commanding voice.

"Why does it appear no one has bothered to triage the level of injuries we have here? I have already watched minor injuries being treated when there are critical patients lying around. Just because the number of injured has increased does not mean we change the way we work! Are you hearing me?"

"Yes Sakura-sama!" A loud gathering of voices rang out.

"Good, now let's get to work properly."

Kakashi stood back with the rest of the party as they watched Sakura giving out orders and healing the wounded. The vibrant woman was definitely in her element. She moved effortlessly, flowing from patient to patient, assessing their injuries quickly and providing healing just as fast. The chaos that reigned before was all gone as the med-nins followed her direction and began working as a well oiled machine. Two of the medics quickly assessed each patient, determining the severity of their injuries without providing care. The ones who were stable were being carried to a different area by regular shinobi who weren't injured. Those people would receive treatment after the medics finished healing those left in the clearing.

The med-nins asked Sakura for advice and listened to her every order. Though many of them were from different villages, most knew who Haruno Sakura-apprentice to Tsunade was. Those that didn't simply recognized the confident authority in her voice and the knowledge it held.

Kakashi glanced over to watch Sasuke. He was surprised to see the troubled young man watching Sakura as she worked. His eyes were taking in every detail as she commanded the group of medics. The copy cat shinobi was surprised to see none of the hatred present on the young Uchiha's face; instead, it was filled with curiosity. As if he were seeing a new creature for the first time.

"Kakashi-san."

"Yes Itachi?"

"We need to have Sakura-san speak with Yamanaka Inochi as soon as possible."

"Hmm...true, although it will take another day of traveling to reach the base."

"I can reach my dad if you need me to."

Kakashi turned at the voice, slightly surprised to see team ten approaching him. He glanced over their figures, glad to see only minor injuries on the young shinobi's frames.

"Good to see you unharmed you three." he said as they came to rest in front of himself and Itachi.

"For the most part yes." Shikamaru answered. His gaze slid to Itachi's. "Since he walked in with you I didn't rush over, but Kakashi just what the hell is going on here?"

"I believe we could use your brain on this matter Shikamaru." Kakashi answered him. Shikamaru's confusion was apparent on his face but Kakashi didn't give any further answers. "Ino, could you contact your father and have him get in touch with Sakura? She has very valuable information that she needs to share with him. Oh, and you might want to give her a head's up. Wouldn't want her to get surprised when he begins speaking to her mind would we?" Kakashi smiled at her and led Shikamaru away from his team mates. They could only watch as he led him towards the Uchiha's.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she leaned back against the tree, wiping the sweat from her brow. She lifted the bottle to her lips, letting the coolness of the water slide down her throat and quench her thirst. She was tired but happy. After her brief scolding to her fellow medics, they fell into a familiar routine of assessing the injured, healing what they could, and bandaging the rest to be dealt with on a more long term basis afterward. Though their beginning had been rough, she was proud of the work done by the medic team. Lives had been saved and pain had been eased by their hands. That, more than anything, was what she loved about her job. A quite 'thank you' uttered by the healing shinobi below her always put a smile on her face.<p>

Ino's voice registered in her occupied mind drawing her eyes upward to her blond friend.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?" the blond asked as she sat beside her friend.

"Yeah, a little tired but I already took a chakra pill."

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she eyed her friend.

"What happened Sakura? Why did you come back with Sasuke-kun and Itachi? I heard rumors you went missing for days."

The worry in her friend's eyes almost had her telling the whole story right then. Unfortunately, there wasn't time to share everything that happened. A war was still raging on despite the disillusionment of peace in the clearing.

"I promise when everything's over we'll talk. There's just no time right now."

Ino sat back against the tree with a huff. "There's never any time." she muttered. "Well, just as long as you remember you said it. When we get back to Konoha you **will** tell me everything! You hear me?"

Sakura laughed quietly at her friend's ramblings. "Yeah, I hear you."

Ino was quiet for a moment longer. "Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Is it really okay for Sasuke-kun to be here? I mean...are we in danger or anything?"

Sakura had questioned that herself. So far, the only time Sasuke had shown any aggression was when she provoked his anger with her own. The rest of the time he was seemingly indifferent to everything going on; only paying attention to Itachi and his orders. Even now, around his former villagers, his body language wasn't aggressive, though it also didn't allow for anyone to approach him either. Shikamaru was still sitting with Kakashi and the Uchiha sibling's discussing something. Though Sasuke was looking bored with the discussion, she had seen him speak up several times.

"No, I don't think we are. I'm still not sure what's going on with him but I think we're okay for now."

"For now?" Ino asked.

_That's everyones' question. _Sakura thought but didn't offer any reassurances to the blond.

"Anyway, dad said he was going to contact you soon so you need to be ready to tell him what you need to. He still maintains contact with the other groups so he won't have a lot of time."

"Thanks Ino."

Her friend looked at her in concern once more before she left Sakura to find Choji. It wasn't long before Sakura heard Inochi's voice in her head. She quickly went through all the information she had on the jutsu and how to block it from the resurrected minds'. The conversation took only moments and Sakura was glad for it. Having someone else speaking in her mind was an odd sensation that wasn't entirely pleasant.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Kakashi leading the others back to everyone. Shikamaru's brows were creased in thought and he was absently opening and closing Asuma's lighter. She could almost hear the gears of his analytical brain turning with whatever information the three sharingan users provided him.

An explosion sounded in the distance; it's aftermath soon rocking the very ground they stood on. The hundreds of shinobi in the area were immediately on alert, pulling their weapons out and searching for the source of the explosion. Over the tree tops littering the hills around them, Sakura saw the large cloud of smoke rising into the sky. Its black plumes hiding anything from sight. A horrific cry rang through the air sending the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck standing on end. It was inhuman; a booming roar that was more animalistic in nature and filled with pure fury.

"Shit." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"What is it Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

He seemed hesitant to tell her until he saw Itachi come to stand beside her, Sasuke following in his wake.

"Inochi just contacted me. Apparently Tsunade-sama and the Raikage have left the base."

"What? Why?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "Naruto broke out of the protection barriers that were placed around him. Killer-Bee helped him and they're headed this way."

"He must've learned what's going on." Shikamaru said beside them. "There's no way he's gonna sit still when everyone's in danger."

"The baka." Sakura said quietly but a smile was on her face.

"Tsunade-sama and the Raikage are on their way to stop them." Kakashi said.

Another set of tremors ripped through the area before they once again heard the loud cry off in the distance.

"What the fuck is that?" she heard Suigetsu utter in horror.

Over the tops of the hills Sakura could see the silhouette of a monstrous creature looking down on something. Though it was far off, even she could feel the horrible chakra surrounding it. Due to the distance between them and the smoke still lingering in the air, she couldn't clearly see its features but the tails swirling behind the beast were unmistakable. She turned around and saw all three sharingan users had their eyes trained on it. The black tomoes swirling within each one.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

Sasuke was the one who answered. His eyes never wavered from the beastly form but his voice deepened with the rage she felt rolling of him.

"It's Madara."

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

_Triage - _the process of determining the priority of patients' treatments based on the severity of their condition.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just another thanks to everyone who has alerted and reviewed this story. Oh...and a big, big thank you to Kaze and Kiba and EbonyEye for recommending this story through their own works. I owe you two so much for getting the word of _With Every Beat_ out there. I can't begin to thank you enough. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always, I do not own Naruto. That privilege belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

* * *

><p>Her heart was pounding fiercely, the sound thumping in her ears as she ran full out towards the monstrous creature in the distance. Sai and Itachi ran beside her, neither having said a word since they left the clearing. After Sasuke announced it was Madara he disappeared in a blur. She wasn't even sure if he teleported or if he used his body flicker technique, all she knew was he was gone in a single blink of her eye. Kakashi began shouting orders to the shinobi around them and she paused long enough to send him a nod then she was off as well.<p>

A fierce fireball blew into the sky followed quickly by a strong tremor shaking the ground they ran upon. Sakura wasn't sure what she should be praying for at that moment. Tsunade-sama and the Raikage had left the base and could very well be fighting that monster. Naruto and Killer-Bee could be there fighting against Madara. Sasuke...her emotions were so conflicted when it came to him. Should she be praying for his safety? His victory? Was he actually fighting against Madara or was it a trick to lure them all there?

No matter the answer to that last question she never hesitated in her stride as she ran. They dashed into the thickets of the forest, taking the shortest route to the great hulking beast that still stomped around the hillside. As they got closer, she could feel the menacing chakra it exuded. The powerful evil was easy to detect and made her skin crawl. It was worse than when she had felt Naruto's chakra change due to the kyuubi. That alone scared her more than anything. If this creature possessed a chakra more powerful than the kyuubi then did they even stand a chance against it?

She knew they were close now. Peering through the treetops was the only way to catch a glimpse of the beast. The trees began to thin out and Sakura could now see the feet and legs of the massive creature as it moved slowly around the hill. The chakra was much heavier now. She felt every breath was an effort to even take in.

Her troop of three burst through the treeline and paused at the sight before them. A clearing had been made in the once thick forest as trees and boulders had been crushed under the massive weight of the tailed creature. Small fires still burned all around the area and there was no sign of life left in the forest. Sakura stood in frightful awe of the creature before them. It rose to towering heights; its ten tails swirling dangerously behind it. The odd-colored mix of chakra clung to it's form and seemed to move as waves on the shore. The chakra created a fuzzy haze around the creature, leaving it's features hidden for the most part but there was no denying its massive jaws as it opened its mouth and screamed. Sakura had to press her hands tightly against her ears to try and muffle the deafening sound.

Her eyes searched the area quickly. Off near the edge of the hillside, towards the cliff that overlooked the large plains below, Sakura could make out the fallen forms of two people. She glanced at the creature again, noting his attention was still on something else, before darting towards the figures- being sure to keep a wide berth from the monster.

As she grew closer her heart plummeted in her chest when saw the thick blond hair of her shishou kneeling on the ground. Adrenaline coursed through her veins pushing her faster towards the form of her fallen master. Relief flooded her body when she arrived at her side and saw her conscious and trying to heal the Raikage.

"Tsunade-sama, are you okay?" Sakura panted beside her.

The hokage turned surprised eyes to her student. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" her last word trailed off as she saw Uchiha Itachi standing beside her student. The bright glow of her chakra dimmed for a moment as she was thrown off balance by the stunning sight.

Sakura caught her shishou's glance and rushed to reassure her. "He's fine Tsunade-sama; he's with me."

Tsunade just gaped at her revelation; the confusion apparent in her eyes.

"I'll explain later. What's going on?" Sakura asked.

The hokage took a moment to compose herself before she turned her attention back to the fallen Raikage.

"Naruto's left the island we had him on, along with Killer-Bee. The Raikage and I were on our way to stop them when Madara showed up with this...this...thing here!" she nodded her head in the direction of the monster behind them. "He had that monster attack us. We were able to avoid it for a while but the Raikage tried to fight back against it. In one sweep of his tails he did this."

Sakura studied the unconscious form her master was trying to heal. Chakra burns peppered his skin leaving the flesh missing in some areas. Both his legs were obviously broken and his breathing was fast and shallow. Sakura noted his chest wasn't rising evenly and reasoned the ribs and one of his lungs were probably crushed on that side. It was a horrible injury and there was no way to repair it on the battlefield. The most they would be able to do is restore his lung function for now.

"I thought I was going to be next but...something...came flying at the creature and Madara and they turned their attention to it. I dragged the Raikage over here and have been trying to heal him. I have no idea who or what is fighting that thing but they're doing good considering how strong he is."

Sakura had a damn good idea who was currently fighting the creature and sent up a quick prayer for his safety.

"Tsunade-sama, Kaka-sensei is leading the rest of the troops this way. What should we tell them to do."

"We need all the man power we can get to fight..."

Tsunade broke off her sentence as a fine tremor began under ground. It was different than the shock waves they felt whenever the massive creature would jump or stomp the ground. A muffled sound began to reach Sakura's ears and she walked to the edge of the cliff, searching for the source of the ever growing sound. Itachi came to stand next to her. As they scoured the terrain below them, without finding anything, a frown developed on Itachi's face. She saw him activate his sharingan and had she not been studying his face, she would have missed the brief widening of his eyes for his voice betrayed nothing as he spoke again.

"Hokage-sama, perhaps you should have Kakashi-san divert the troops to the plains below us."

"Why would I do that?" she asked. The skepticism apparent in both her face and her words.

"Because of that."

Sakura watched a large hole erupt from the ground as countless bodies pushed themselves out of it. They fell out in droves, stumbling over each other in their haste to make it to the surface. From the distance that separated them, Sakura thought they almost looked like ants tumbling from a mound. As the large group began to spread out, their form took on a more familiar shape. It was Zetsu's replicas. She couldn't stop the shocked gasp that tore from her lips. The sheer number of them was amazing. Thousands...perhaps tens of thousands of them now littered the once barren plain. From her perch on the cliff above them, she watched them file into large groups. Sunlight gleamed off their pale bodies and she felt a shiver of fear run through her at the terrifying sight the massive army afforded her.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura whispered as her master looked over the edge with her.

"Dear Kami." her shishou uttered. "Katsuyu," Sakura watched a miniature clone of her master's summons crawl from beneath her top. "relay this new information to Inoichi now and tell him to contact Kakashi."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

A menacing chuckle came from behind them. Madara stood near the group of shinobi, his arms lax at his side. Directly behind him, the monster stared into their shocked faces. The menacing chakra swirling around the beast seemed to beat with anticipation at attacking them. No situation that Sakura had ever been through could have prepared her for the pure fear that froze her soul in front of these enemies.

"Oh Sakura-chan you're back! And what's this? You brought my old friend Itachi with you!" Madara clapped and spoke in the deceptively cheerful voice he once used as Tobi. His hands slowly fell to his side once more as he straightened himself and spoke lowly in his normal voice once again. "You know how much I've missed you."

Sakura couldn't even find her voice to speak. No whimper even passed her lips. Fear had her paralyzed. Itachi took a step forward, bringing himself into her line of sight. She felt a small pulse of his chakra flow through her and she found the strength to curl her fists tightly. Her nails bit into the skin of her palm and she felt her blood trickle from the wounds. The pain was helping her focus and she squeezed even tighter as Itachi began to speak.

"Madara, where is my brother?"

"Oh he's back there somewhere..." he said with an absent sweep of his hand. "He's not exactly a top priority of mine right now. I could have used him for a bit longer but thanks to you I've had to step up my plans."

"So I see. You've activated the Gedo Mazo without the full chakra of the eight or nine tails sealed within it."

"Well, those last two jinchuriki _are_ a handful. I was able to retrieve part of the beasts chakra but unfortunately it isn't enough to finish my plans. I need the full chakra of the eight and nine tails so I'll just be using this to get them." Madara said, sweeping his hand backward to indicate the creature behind him. "Now, if you all don't mind, I really need the location of those two jinchuriki. Time is of the essence you see."

"Fuck off." Tsunade spat. "You really think we'll tell you a damn thing?"

"Considering what you're little pupil there went through without speaking I should think not. That doesn't matter though; they'll come to me on their own."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

Madara tilted his head to the side, as if searching for something, before chuckling darkly. "I'd be glad to show you."

With a wave of his hand the creature let out another ear piercing growl; the sound waves from it alone making the group dig their heels into the ground to keep from flying away. Sakura saw the creature shift and two of the tails began their descent towards the group. Sai pulled out his ink and pad quickly but Sakura knew it wouldn't be in time for them all to escape. The size of the beasts tails made jumping them impossible and as they had their backs to a cliff, there was no where to run. She instinctively closed her eyes as the chakra powered tail bore down on them.

A large crash sounded in front of them. Sakura opened her eyes to see two figures blocking the massive tails from reaching the group. A battle cry from the left rang out before huge tentacles crashed into the creature sending him flying back several yards. The tremor that ripped through the ground when the beast fell nearly sent Sakura to her knees. Trees were upended in its wake.

"I thought I felt a familiar chakra. Nice to see you again Naruto."

Sakura whipped her head up at the name of her friend. She was so stunned before by the quick intervention she had not taken a good look at her saviors, though it would have taken more than a glance to recognize his form. Yellow chakra flickered like flames around his body. His arm was extended, as if to stop the beast's tails, but his chakra had been wrapped around the tails holding them away as if they were arms themselves. Beside him she could see Sasuke through a thick chakra built skeleton. A sword from the skeletons hand had also pushed against the tails protecting the group of shinobi they stood in front of. For a brief moment, Sakura found herself feeling like a genin all over again. Her two team mates standing in front of her, protecting her like they used to do. Her heart clenched at the powerful memory the image evoked.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked without turning around.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." she managed to whisper.

"It's really not polite to ignore people." Madara called from across the clearing.

Naruto continued to ignore him and turned his head slightly to observe his best friend. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the fact that Sasuke stood beside him, protecting the others like they used to do, sent a surge of hope through his chest. Now wasn't the time to figure out what happened but he could still feel the anger and pain that ripped through Sasuke. He was surprised when Sasuke turned his gaze to him. Orange met red as they stared into one another eyes for a moment. Naruto measured the weight behind those sharingan eyes as he searched for some indication as to what he would do. Sasuke answered him with a slight nod of his head. Naruto couldn't stop the smirk that came to his face.

"Sai, get everyone out of here please."

"Can you handle this?" Sai asked in genuine concern.

Naruto began forming a rasengan with the kyuubi's chakra as he turned to look at his comrades. "Yeah, besides...I won't be alone."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

><p>Sakura hated to leave him. Kami, she just wanted to be there by his side to make sure he was okay; but she knew if she stayed around she would be a hindrance to Naruto. There was no way she was at a level where she could stay and fight with him. Whatever power he was using to fight with now was incredible; she just hoped it was enough to defeat Madara.<p>

"There's Kakashi and the troops. I'm going to set us down in front of him." Sai called out as he commanded his drawn hawk to change course. As they landed, she saw Kaka-sensei step away from the following shinobi to greet them. A moment later, the bird carrying Tsunade-sama and the injured Raikage landed beside them.

"Tsunade-sama, what are your orders?" Kakashi asked directly.

"Just over that ridge is an army of Zetsu's replicates. We have to stop them. With the vast numbers they possess, if they get through they could wipe out an entire nation."

"Understood. Shikaku has already had Inoichi contact Gaara-sama. They are on their way to assist as well."

"Excellent." Tsunade answered.

"I have other information as well. Thanks to Sakura's knowledge, three groups have been able to block the jutsu used by Kabuto on our fallen allies. Chiyo-san, Hyuuga Hizashi, and the Third Raikage are now fighting alongside us. They were given the current information by Gaara-sama and are already on the way here."

"Where'd you get that knowledge Sakura?" Tsunade asked quickly but shook her head as she finished. "Never mind, we'll discuss it later. I'm going to return to the base with the Raikage. He's still badly injured and I need to get somewhere I can heal him uninterrupted; plus I need to relieve Shikaku of command." Tsunade said as she jumped back atop the bird. "Be careful everyone." she said but her gaze rested on Sakura as she flew off.

Sakura could see the worry in her shishou's eyes but their discussion would have to wait.

"Sakura." Kakashi called.

"Yes Kaka-sensei?"

"Where is Itachi?"

"He's fighting Madara with Sasuke and Naruto."

Kakashi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Naruto's here?"

"Yes, Killer-Bee-san as well and it looks like Naruto gained another new power. It's strange...it feels like the kyuubi's chakra but also like his as well. I don't really know how to describe it." She saw the smile behind her sensei's mask as she talked about their other team mate. She looked beyond his shoulder and saw the faces of Sasuke's new team mates smiling back at her.

"Sensei, what are they doing here?" she asked pointing to the two non-allied shinobi.

"Hey, I thought you'd need all the help you could get blossom." Suigetsu said with a smirk. Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously at the missing-nin and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, kidding kidding." he said as an apology. "I figure if Madara get's his way we're all fucked so I might as well help stop him now. Plus, I just really wanna kill something, and Zetsu's creepy anyway; I've never liked the plant bastard."

She studied him carefully but he seemed to be telling the truth. Besides, she told herself, what could he possibly do in the middle of thousands of shinobi.

"Sasuke-san has decided to fight this battle from the opposite side so I shall too. You're leader also possesses the sharingan so if I should lose control of myself I believe he will be able to calm me as Sasuke-san does." Jugo said with conviction. While Sakura couldn't understand what would possess him to follow Sasuke as obediently as he did, considering the gentle nature she had seen from his personality so far, she knew they would need every able bodied man to fight in this war. She nodded her head tersely to the pair and turned back to her sensei.

"Everyone move out." Kakashi called to the troops and everyone began running towards the ridge. As they ran towards the approaching army, Sakura pulled her gloves from her pack and slipped them on her hands. She was somehow comforted by the familiar feel of the worn cloth rubbing against her skin. Kakashi let out three sharp whistles as they descended the ridge and the mass of shinobi behind them parted into a formed pattern.

The identical faces of Zetsu came into focus as the army rushed upon them. A thunderous battle cry could be heard as the two groups clashed.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

><p>Naruto panted for breath as he allowed the kyuubi's chakra to fade. The creature they were fighting was ridiculously strong and was taking every hit they threw at it and still returning his own. Madara continued to use his space-time traveling jutsu and was avoiding their attacks so far. Naruto noticed that while he was excellent at avoiding them, he had yet to really attack them. He was unsure yet if this meant he was weak in fighting or if he was holding back, waiting for an opportune moment to strike.<p>

While Killer-Bee was still fighting the monster in his full-tailed beast form, Sasuke was fighting Madara. Sasuke hadn't spoken to him yet but he was screaming at Madara most of the time. It was obvious he heard the truth about Madara's part in the Uchiha massacre as his best friend asked poignant questions about that night while he fought.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and summoned Fukasaku, one of the great sage toads, to him.

"Do you have it ready?" Naruto asked.

Fukasaku unraveled the large scroll in his hands and presented it to Naruto. "Of course my boy, they're ready."

"Great." Naruto quickly summoned his clone and dispelled the technique, allowing the nature energy his clone had built to flow into his body. The orange markings appeared around Naruto's eyes and he created two clones. Once he had his fuuton rasenshuriken developed, he waited for an open moment to grab Sasuke. He got his chance as Sasuke once again charged Madara only to fly through him as he became untouchable. Naruto's clone grabbed Sasuke's arm and jumped back far with him.

"Sorry Sasuke but you can **not **get hit with this." the clone said as he felt Sasuke attempt to shrug him off. Naruto threw his rasenshuriken at Madara, who stepped to the side to avoid it. He didn't notice the jutsu expanding as it swirled violently next to him quick enough and it sliced into his leg before he could teleport away.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the odd jutsu.

"A technique I developed. I can explain later but whatever you do, do not allow it to hit you okay? You won't be able to form chakra if you do."

Sasuke looked skeptical about Naruto's revelation but nodded his head in agreement anyway.

Madara appeared before them again now with blood trailing down his leg and his hands in fists as his side.

"You will pay for that jinchuriki." he muttered darkly.

"Bring it old man!" Naruto screamed at him as he began forming more rasengans and charging the oldest Uchiha.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Sweat was pouring down her forehead but Sakura didn't pause as she pounded into the earth again, crushing the dozen or so replications that fell in the newly made crevice.

The army seemed to be never ending. Even with the great strength the shinobi army had, they were having a difficult time with the sheer volume of enemies they faced. They were vastly outnumbered and she was feeling the strain of that disadvantage now. For every replication she took down, three more took its place. Jutsus of every nature flew around the battlefield, some intermingling with others to cause even more damage to the identical enemies.

Sakura winced as one of the Zetsus clawed through the sensitive skin of her thigh before she grabbed his neck in one hand and applied her chakra strength to the grip, crushing his neck in a second. Thankfully, the wound wasn't so deep as to cause her problems with blood loss. There was simply no time to heal anything that wouldn't be life threatening. Pain she could deal with and she did as she ran at another replica, crushing his rib cage with a single punch before dashing to the next.

She could see Kakashi fighting near her. His nickname the 'Copy Cat Ninja' apparent in his fighting during this battle. She could never recall seeing so many different jutsus being preformed by one person before. Though she knew about his ANBU background and heard the stories spoken about him, watching him fight against the massive army was an astonishing sight to behold. She had never been more proud to be his student than right then.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sasuke held his hand to his bleeding eye as he tried to catch his breath. Fighting against Madara was proving to be the hardest battle he had ever fought. He wasn't even fighting against the older Uchiha alone and he was still no closer to understanding how to kill him. Sasuke was still surprised at how well he could fight alongside his former team mate. The determination he had to kill Naruto had disappeared for the moment as the near blinding rage he felt for Madara swept over him. The twisted lies Madara told and the convenient truths he left out of his story about Itachi still rang too loudly in his mind. This man before him, a member of the Uchiha clan, had taken his own sword to the throats of his clansmen.

And for what?

An ancient grudge he held for the clan? A grudge he had against people who were long dead and buried? He helped Itachi murder the entire clan in one night to fulfill his long standing hatred for the way they shunned his ideas in the past. He set the kyuubi on Konoha in hopes to destroy it. He was the one trying to get the Uchiha clan to start a war with Konoha.

One of the most shocking things was what he heard Naruto scream at Madara as he charged him.

"_You ripped the Kyuubi out of her...you tried to kill my mother! You're the reason they did what they did! You're the reason they're dead!" _

Since when did Naruto know anything about his parents?

Madara killed his parents?

Another wave of pain ripped through his head and he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. He had once again tried to use Amaterasu on Madara while his attention was focused on Naruto but he was somehow able to escape the flames within his own dimension once again.

How were they supposed to defeat someone they couldn't even touch?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura flinched as her battered body flew into the ground after one of the replicas landed a particularly strong punch to her abdomen. As he rushed her again, she managed to pull a kunai out of her pack and rolled out of the way as he approached. Nimbly jumping to her feet, Sakura pulled his head back by his hair and slit his throat. His body didn't even hit the ground before she threw the kunai straight into the chest of another replica.

Thousands of the replicas lay dead on the ground but so many more remained. They were overwhelmed and the fatigue was beginning to show on all of their faces.

She back flipped out of the way as another one threw himself at her. In mid air she pulled a poisoned senbon from her pouch and launched it at him. Too late, she noticed the other one waiting for her and rose her arm to defend against the oncoming punch. No pain registered with her and she opened her eyes to see a puppet slicing through the attacking replica.

"This is a familiar scene isn't it Sakura."

She turned to the familiar voice and smiled wide at the face that greeted her.

"Chiyo-baa-san!"

A deafening battle cry rose over the chaos of the battlefield. Thousands of shinobi ran into the crowd, swinging their weapons and slicing through the invading army. A large wave of sand rolled over the white menaces, crushing them under the immense pressure the heavy sand brought. Gaara stood, arms crossed, at the top of the ridge surveying the area.

Sakura could have wept with relief.

Help had finally arrived.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was an old habit that he hadn't fully purged from his system.

That's what Sasuke told himself as he flew towards Naruto, grabbing him around the waist and pulling them far back from the dragon like chakra tentacles that were trying to devour Naruto.

The pair landed heavily a few meters back. Rolling away from each other, they panted for breath as they laid still for a moment. Each was thinking furiously of a way to stop the madman before them. Naruto thought back over the conversation he had both with his mother and father. He searched his memories carefully, looking for any hint his parents might have given him as to how to defeat Madara.

He turned to look at Sasuke lying beside him. The Uchiha was in much the same condition as he was. Both were covered in their own blood, various cuts from Madara's kunai littered their bodies, sweat beaded their foreheads, and they both wore the same look of frustration.

They turned to watch as Itachi attacked Madara once again. Though he had been a member of Akatuski for many years, and had thus worked beside the older Uchiha, he seemed to have no more knowledge about how to fight the man than they did. As Itachi slipped through Madara's transparent body once again, Madara grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him into the oncoming path of the incomplete tailed beast. Though it had already happened two other times, Sasuke couldn't stop the grimace that ran across his face as he watched his brother die under the trampling paws of the hulking beast.

It would be a few moments before Itachi's body rose once again and the former team mates racked their brains for a plan.

"Son of a bitch." Sasuke muttered heatedly. "If I could just get my hands on him for a second."

A second?

Naruto's eyes widened as a thought came to mind. With the both of them it could be possible.

No, it would definitely work.

It had too.

"Sasuke, do you have enough chakra left to use your flicker technique?"

Sasuke didn't turn towards the blond jinchuriki but continued to observe Madara as he answered. "Yeah."

"Good, cause we've probably only got one shot at this."

Sasuke finally turned his curious eyes onto Naruto. "What do you have in mind?"

Naruto dispelled his sage mode and once again pulled from the kyuubi's chakra, allowing the yellow flaming chakra to cover his body.

"We're finally gonna see who's faster."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Come on Sakura, get up and keep moving!"

With great effort, Sakura rose to her feet and followed after Chiyo-baa-san as she manipulated her puppets to slice through four more replicas that stood in their way. Every step now was a taxing effort. Sakura was not even this worn out from her battle with Sasori; although, their job was nearly complete.

With the help of Gaara and his troops, almost all of the replicas had been defeated. The once peaceful plains were covered in a mound of bodies; stacked several high in some places. What little grass that could be found on the ground was soaked in the blood of the enemy...and of their allies. As Chiyo continued to cut away at the opposing army, Sakura had become concerned with searching all the bodies she could see for any of their troops.

When she came across one, she immediately ran her chakra through their system to see if they could be healed. Unfortunately, most of the time it was too late. The truly sad part, she felt, was that she had to leave them there for the time being. It wasn't feasible to send their body back to the base, not while they were still engaged in combat. So, much to her displeasure, she would have to leave the fallen shinobi and continue searching the others.

She was so concentrated on searching for her fellow shinobi that she didn't see Chiyo had stopped walking, so she promptly ran into her back.

"Ugh, sorry about that Chiyo-baa-san, but why did you stop?" Sakura asked as she walked around her. All around the battlefield, the Allied Forces Shinobi stood looking around them. Some were barely standing as the exhaustion and injuries took their toll on their bodies. Sakura watched as Kakashi walked over to Gaara with his sharingan still visible. The two talked briefly as they scanned the area before them.

A murmur began through the thousands of shinobi. Quiet at first, it quickly gained momentum as the same words slipped from peoples lips.

"Have we beat them all?"

"Is it over?"

"Have we truly won?"

The hopeful words began washing over everyone and a joy that had not been felt in weeks overtook the crowd. Someone cheered and the masses followed. Hands were raising in the air as the group believed the war had been won.

Sakura did not join in the celebration. She knew that there was still one fight ongoing and its outcome meant everything.

She carefully kept her eyes trained on Gaara and Kakashi. They were still looking in the distance...in the direction she knew Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Madara. Their faces held neither joy nor sorrow. Instead, they kept their expressions blank, quiet observers to the battle she could neither see nor hear. She watched as Kakashi ordered a member of the Hyuuga clan to join him and Gaara in their observations. As he activated his byakugan, his face betrayed that which he could see. Now slack jawed at the battle he witnessed, his face showed the fear he held for those participating in the final battle.

Sakura turned to ask something of Chiyo-baa-san but was interrupted by a huge explosion in the distance. A large cloud of black smoke filled the air, marking the area she had last seen her team mate. A cry, like that of a wounded animal, filled the air. The shinobi on the battlefield all fell silent.

Everyone was watching the area where the explosion went off, waiting desperately for some clue as to what happened. Sakura gripped her arms tightly as the fear crawled up and down her spine.

Was Naruto okay?

Did he win?

Was he...

Was Sasuke...

Tears pooled in her eyes from the images her own mind painted. Waiting for answers was the worst form of torture she could endure. She needed to know, had to know...were they coming back? She tried to search her body for the strength to dash to where they were. She just had to see them. If they were...

"My fellow shinobi," Gaara's smooth voice rang out, catching the attention of every man and woman present. Sakura looked up to see a smile on his face and a tear streaking down his cheek.

"The war has been won."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter finally ready! Thank you to the many, many of you who have put this story into your favs and alerts. I truly do appreciate it but if I may ask, I would really like to hear back from you. I don't want to assume you are liking the story just because you alerted it. I would love to hear what you all think about the story!**

**Okay, begging is over. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after Gaara's announcement, thousands of shinobi screamed their joy across the bloody battlefield. Men who were once deemed enemies by their villages hugged each other in relief. Some cried, some collapsed to the ground...but everyone shared the same feeling of happiness.<p>

Sakura didn't get time to enjoy the announcement. As she was about to turn and embrace Chiyo-baa-san in her own relief, a whirlwind of sand gathered around her. She was lifted carefully and carried several hundred yards away to a large medical tent. The sand deposited her at the door and she could now see the dozens of ANBU that surrounded the perimeter.

"Sakura get in here!" she heard her shishou's voice carry through the canvas flaps.

Sakura made her way inside and found herself impressed at the level of technical equipment scattered about. Even the other medical stations she worked at throughout the war did not have some of the supplies littered around the walls.

"Most of this is thanks to Kumogakure." Tsunade said as she had noticed the direction her student was looking.

Sakura watched Tsunade walk away from the Raikage who was lying on a cot by the far wall. He was now conscious and watching them both with his discerning gaze.

"How are you feeling Raikage-sama?" Sakura asked.

He merely grunted and turned away.

Tsunade let out a small scoff. "He's just pissy because he got taken out so quickly and had to be healed...but he's fine."

"Tsunade-sama, why was I brought here?"

Tsunade walked up to her student and placed her chakra glowing hand on her chest. Sakura felt her shishou's familiar warm chakra checking her systems.

"Good, you're alright." Tsunade said with relief. She opened her mouth to speak again but Shizune ran into the tent then.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, I was giving the other medics their orders."

"It's okay Shizune, they're just now leaving the battlefield. We've got a couple of minutes."

"Who left the battlefield? What have we got time for?" Sakura asked once again, her impatience beginning to show.

"Naruto, Killer-bee, and Sasuke are being brought here by Gaara." Sakura sucked in her breath quickly in surprise but Tsunade didn't stop in her explanation. "They're wounded but I don't know how badly. This is now a secured zone and no one else will be allowed in without a high level clearance. Itachi is still with them and Sasuke is a missing-nin; I don't think I need to explain to you the seriousness of the situation."

Sakura nodded in understanding and accepted the chakra pill Shizune held out for her.

"That's why you didn't finish healing me ain't it Tsunade? You think I'll be kept down like this? I can still get up and kill that little Uchiha shit!" the Raikage yelled from his bed.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Tsunade screamed back. "Shut up and lay down before you undo everything I just did." she sighed heavily and turned back to Sakura and Shizune. "I don't know what his agenda is but I at least owe the brat for saving us. Once he's healed we'll decide what to do; but Sakura..." she turned a serious eye onto her student. "If he makes so much as a threat to anyone in this tent I'll..."

"I know Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, cutting off her statement. "I understand perfectly." she said in a tired voice.

Tsunade looked at her student thoughtfully. She wasn't sure what Sakura was feeling at the moment. It seemed she understood that Sasuke would be dealt with swiftly if he tried to harm anyone but the arguments and tears didn't come as she expected. She wasn't given any further time to think on the matter as a strong gust of wind entered the tent along with one of the ANBU's calls of "they're here".

The three best medics in Konoha took their stances beside three empty cots and awaited the injured heroes of the war.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

><p>"Dammit, hurry up with that saline drip!" Sakura yelled to one of the jounin medics helping the three women. Sakura concentrated as she continued to weave her chakra around the injured blood vessels of Sasuke's right arm. She heard Shizune belt out an order to another medic but she couldn't afford to turn her attention away for a second to see how the other woman's patient was faring.<p>

When Gaara brought in Naruto, Sasuke, and Killer-bee everyone took only a second to observe their horrible injuries before the medics jumped into action. Killer-bee was placed in front of Shizune. Thankfully, Kakashi had come in with Gaara and he went to the Raikage's side to hold him down in bed. Upon seeing his brother's injuries, he had tried to rush to his side. When Kakashi prevented him from getting up, he took to screaming demands for information to Shizune. Gaara finally approached his bedside, and though no one could hear what he said to the older man, his screams quieted and he now only watched her work with narrowed eyes.

Naruto was placed in the middle, in front of Tsunade, while Sasuke became Sakura's patient. Killer-bee's injuries were bad but not life threatening. His main problem was chakra exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke, however, were covered in deep lacerations. Blood transfusions were the first thing to be started on both young men. What Sakura and Tsunade were desperately trying to heal now were the massive burns covering both of them. It seemed that the explosion everyone heard earlier took place directly around the two.

Feeling that the artery she was working on was now healed, Sakura turned her attention to the blood she could see pooling beneath his left thigh.

"Kaka-sensei, bring me a kunai and help me." she ordered.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked as he held out the kunai for her. Sakura didn't answer but began cutting down the length of Sasuke's pants. Seeing her objective, Kakashi quickly copied her example on the other side. As the clothing fell away and revealed his long pale legs, Sakura saw the bit of metal lodged within his thigh. She carefully removed the debris and worked fast to repair the torn muscle and veins and to close the wound.

"Cut away his shirt as well." Sakura told Kakashi. "Be sure to remove any of the fabric that's adhered to his wounds." Sakura watched with a clinical eye as Sasuke's chest and abdomen were fully exposed to her. Blood was caked to his skin but she was sure most of that was from the arterial damage he'd suffered to his arm. She saw Kakashi wince as he pulled away the fabric in places and inadvertently brought flesh with it. The smell of burnt skin assaulted her nose and no matter how many she'd treated, she had to bite back the bile that rose in her throat from the horrible smell.

She finished with his thigh and turned her attention to his torso. As she poured her chakra into his system, forcing his cells to regenerate at an accelerated rate, the man beneath her began to groan in pain. A similar groan was heard near her and she knew her shishou was on the same process with Naruto. The skin began knitting itself back together and Sasuke's eyes opened in a flash. A loud moan tore from his throat and he began thrashing on the cot.

"Hold him down!" Sakura and Tsunade commanded at the same time. Medics rushed to Tsunade's side and Itachi, who Sakura had not noticed while treating his brother, appeared at Sasuke's head. He griped his brother's shoulders firmly and held him down as Sakura continued to force her chakra into his system.

Sweat began to bead on her brow as the great use of chakra was now catching up with her but Sakura ignored it. She began pulling from her chakra reserves in order to complete Sasuke's healing. As the terrible burns faded away, his thrashing subsided and his breathing evened out. Finally after the long process was complete Sakura ran a cloth across his chest, washing away the dried blood and was glad to see unmarred skin beneath it.

Unfortunately she wasn't done. She lifted her hand to his temple and pushed her chakra gently into the delicate system around his eyes. Tears of blood ran down his cheeks and she desperately searched for a way to stop it. Taking a deep breath Sakura closed her eyes and shut out the noise around her. She couldn't afford to make a mistake while running her chakra around the delicate nerves and muscles surrounding his eyes. If she pushed too much chakra into the system, it would rupture the pathways and probably leave him blind forever.

While she didn't know a lot about healing Sharingan eyes, she could easily feel the ruptured blood vessels surrounding the orb. Ever so slowly, she forced her chakra to surround them and sped up the clotting process. The muscles of his eyes were strained and broken down, and the nerves were swollen with over use. Shrinking the width of her chakra flow even more, she began pushing the muscle cells to rebuild themselves while allowing a soothing chakra to flow over the nerve endings. Her own breathing was now slow and steady, almost as if she were meditating. Thankfully healing eyes did not take a great deal of chakra, as she was almost out, but it did require a very fine control of it. Her thoughts were single minded as she repaired his damaged eyes and it allowed the rest of her body to relax as she focused solely on them.

When she felt she had done all she could, she slowly opened her eyes and was immediately shocked. Sasuke's eyes were open and though they were heavy with sleep, they were focused on her. She stood quickly and turned away from his gaze, focusing instead on the medic who was wrapping gauze around the minor injuries left on his legs.

"How is he Sakura?" Tsunade asked, bringing her mind back into focus. The exhaustion hit her powerfully as the shock of seeing Sasuke awake and staring at her left her body. Her knees buckled but Itachi caught her shoulders to steady her before she could hit the ground.

"He...he's gonna be fine." she said weakly.

Tsunade wiped her own brow as she leaned heavily against Naruto's bed. "This idiot will too." For the first time Tsunade allowed a smile to grace her features. "Get some rest Sakura. You've more than earned it."

Sakura smiled back at her shishou and allowed Itachi to guide her to another cot set up in the corner. She had no sooner let her head hit the pillow before sleep overcame her.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

><p>When Sakura awoke, she was very surprised to find herself not in the medic cot, but at what seemed to be the base of the Allied Forces. Even though she was exhausted, her shinobi reflexes and natural awareness should have alerted her to being moved. She sat up slowly and scanned her surroundings. Naruto and Sasuke were still asleep on cots lining the opposite wall. They were several feet apart and as she stood she immediately understood why.<p>

Surrounding Sasuke's bed was large and intricate writing. She wasn't entirely familiar with the pattern but she understood enough of it to know it was a seal of some sort. Clearly the kages were not taking any risks with their former team mate.

The tables in the middle of the room held fresh fruit and a pot of still warm stew. Sakura made her way over to the table and sat down in one of the plush chairs surrounding it. The fatigue she felt at that small movement did not escape her notice but the fierce rumbling of her belly had demanded she make the move. The stew was heavenly on her tongue and briefly reminded her of the rice and fish she ate in the company of Sasuke's team and Itachi. She had not seen his other team mates since the beginning of the battle. Her mind did not stay on them for long as she simply sat back and enjoyed the first decent meal she'd had in weeks.

As she was finishing, the door opened and Tsunade walked in followed closely by Itachi.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" her shishou asked with happy but still troubled eyes.

"Fine Tsunade-sama. Ummm...can you tell me wh..."

"That's good. Excuse me but I need to wake up our other patients over here. We're going to be having some guests soon and it would be wrong of them to miss this." Sakura watched in confusion as Tsunade made her way over to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Itachi-san, what's going on?" she asked.

"Hokage-sama is just as her reputation states." he said quietly. "I wonder if you've always had the same temperament or if you picked up some of your master's ways over the years."

"I...uh...what?" she asked in confusion.

She heard Itachi sigh before he addressed her again. "You'll learn soon enough Sakura-san. I would, however, suggest you keep quiet during this meeting."

Sakura was taken aback by his statement. Keep quiet over what? What was even going on? Once again, she felt like she was being left out of something important. Why were there so many things going on that she didn't know about? She bristled slightly with anger and pain but before she could ask another question Kakashi walked in with Shikamaru and his father.

"Glad to see you back up Sakura." Kakashi said with a little wave.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it's wise to be doing this now?" Shikaku asked.

Tsunade didn't stop as she held a glowing hand over each of the young men's heads. "Yes. I want to get to the bottom of this now." she bit out angrily. "Before we can return from this war and continue re-building Konoha I will find out how much of the old we will have to strip away."

Well, Tsunade was talking but none of it made sense to Sakura. She was even more confused than before. Everyone's cryptic way of speaking had long since gotten on her nerves and if they were going to do that then what was the sense of her even being there?

Naruto groaned as his eyes finally opened. Sakura watched as he slowly came awake and sat up in bed.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Baa...chan?" his groggy voice asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that." she growled.

Naruto tried to laugh but it came out instead as a wheeze. Kakashi poured him water from the pitcher on the table and took it to him.

"Baa-chan?" Itachi asked Sakura. Had she not been looking into the stoic face of a murderous missing-nin, Sakura would have thought he looked amused.

"Yeah, Naruto likes to constantly remind Tsunade-sama of her age." Sakura said with a shake of her head. "He's going to get himself killed one day doing that."

"Ugh..."

That one sound had Sakura tensing her muscles as Sasuke came awake from his slumber. Everyone watched as Sasuke slowly sat up in bed and the grogginess of sleep left his mind. Sakura knew the moment he registered the multiple chakras surrounding him...his shoulders tensed, a scowl formed between his brows, and his Sharingan activated in a flash of blood red.

"What the hell is this?" he asked in his deep voice that showed none of the weariness Sakura knew he had to be feeling.

"Shut the fuck up and listen Uchiha." Tsunade said as she stood before his bed. All she was missing was the customary hat of the kages as she stood before him confident with the power she possessed as the leader of Konoha. Sakura didn't miss the narrowing of Sasuke's eyes as he stared down her mentor. "You've got a lot of shit to answer for and you should be glad you were even able to wake up. For the stunts you've pulled over the past few months Gaara should have left your ass to die on that battlefield."

"Baa-chan..."

"Shut it Naruto! Don't you say a word. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"Yeah." Naruto said and lowered his head. Sakura was hit with the urge to laugh at the sight of two of the most powerful shinobi alive being reprimanded like children. She held the urge back and concentrated on what Tsunade was saying.

"As I was saying...Since Gaara didn't leave you there that now means that I have to deal with you." Sakura and Naruto both held their breath in anticipation for their hokage's next words. "That will have to wait though. Right now, I've got a couple of people coming that I need to question first. I'm warning you Sasuke. I don't want to hear a fucking thing come out of your mouth." his eyes narrowed further and his hands clenched beside him. "And don't think about moving either. If you haven't noticed, we've got a stationary sealing spell around you so you can't go anywhere. Oh don't worry, it's more than strong enough." she said with a little smirk as Sasuke took in the sight of the seal.

Sakura watched Naruto as he saw the spell binding Sasuke to the bed. She wasn't sure what the emotion was that crossed his face. Worry? Relief? Sadness? Perhaps it was a mixture of them all.

A knock on the door drew everyone's attentions. Yamato came in with an ANBU escort for the two guests Tsunade had summoned to the base. Sakura was confused, and honestly a little scared, from the horrible chakra she felt gathering around Sasuke. Naruto however seemed to understand the reasons because she saw him approach his bed and begin talking softly to him.

"Ahh...glad to see you made it here safely Homura, Koharu."

* * *

><p>Whatever words Naruto was saying to him was lost in the fierce pounding of blood in his ears. Rage like that he'd only felt at Danzo rushed through his body.<p>

While he'd had no intention of obeying the hokage's orders, he found himself unable to speak at the moment due to the over-whelming anger coursing through his body. He'd have to thank the old bitch later for bringing his prey to him.

His eyes scanned over their old bodies and the rage intensified. How dare these two old bastards stand before him? The wrinkles around their eyes seemed to mock him.

At least they'd made it to their advanced age...his parents, and most of his clan, had died before even the prime of their lives.

Oh he would enjoy killing them. They wouldn't be able to fight like Danzo had but he would enjoy watching the life drain from their eyes none-the-less.

He had to get out of this damn seal they put around him. Sasuke began slowly shifting his legs towards the side of the bed but as he got closer he felt the weight of the seal activating. It wasn't painful, but it felt as if a few hundred pounds just settled into his legs stopping his movement.

Sasuke cursed to himself. He wouldn't let this stop him. Nothing would stop him from exacting justice for his clan...for Itachi.

His eyes drifted to his brother as he thought of him and found Itachi was watching him. The sharingan in his brother's eyes activated and the world surrounding them stopped completely.

"Has everything but anger truly abandoned you?" Itachi asked.

"What the hell are you asking me that for now!" Sasuke shouted to him. He wasn't worried about anyone overhearing their conversation as they were now within a genjutsu together.

Itachi sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair he sat in. "You need to listen more closely Sasuke. Learn to read things more clearly. If you were able to, you would have seen Madara was playing you for a fool a long time ago."

The barb found it's mark and Sasuke fought to keep his face devoid of any emotions. Why? Why after everything he'd done did Itachi still have the ability to make him feel like the little boy who would never catch up to his big brother?

"I know exactly what those bastards did! What they made you do! They deserve to die." Sasuke argued heatedly.

"You're still such a young fool ototo."

"What?"

"You may have my eyes but you are still blind." Itachi said and broke the genjutsu.

Sasuke sat motionless in the bed as his brother's words ran across his mind. What the hell could he be referring to now? While he sat trying to decipher the cryptic words the conversation around him filtered into his muddled brain.

"I still don't understand what we're doing here Tsunade." Homura said. "The war is indeed over but why have you pulled us from Konoha?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Tsunade said with a large grin plastered to her face. "Perhaps you should move aside Yamato. I don't think they can see everyone here."

Sakura watched as Yamato stepped aside allowing Itachi to come into their line of sight. The effect was instantaneous. Homura's eyes went wide and he took an involuntary step back. Koharu's face went white as a sheet and she grabbed her chest as the shocked gasp left her lips.

"Wha...what is the meaning of this?" Koharu asked breathlessly. "What is he doing here?"

"He aided the Allied Forces during the war."

"Impossible." Homura muttered.

"Oh I assure you it's quite possible." Tsunade said as she leaned back against the table. "Why? Is there a problem with him being here?"

Sakura thought the smug look on her shishou's face was telling, and apparently so did the village elders. They glanced at each other quickly before turning again to face Tsunade. An apprehensive look now sat on their faces.

"He's an S-class missing-nin. Of course there's a problem with that." Homura said.

"Really, we've went along with most of your tactics Tsunade but this is too far." Koharu said.

"Really? But Itachi has made no move to harm anyone here. In fact, he's been very helpful to us all. Actually, I've learned he's the one who rescued Sakura from Madara. Amazing what all I've learned from speaking with him." Tsunade's voice was laden with accusation as she narrowed her eyes at the elders.

If possible, their faces paled even further. Homura had his hands fisted by his side while Koharu turned her pinched face towards Itachi. Her eyes narrowed in anger and she shot him a look full of hatred.

"It's all lies." Koharu said.

"What is?" Tsunade asked.

"Everything he's said. He's only spouting off a bunch of ridiculous nonsense to try and sway your bleeding heart."

"You think so?" Tsunade seemed to say thoughtfully. "I don't know. He's been very convincing."

"Once again you fail to see the truth Tsunade. How could any of that possibly be the truth? Why would we do such a thing?"

Tsunade's voice, filled now with anger, replied. "That's what I want to know."

The elders looked at each other again, their eyes warring against each other. As their backs stiffened they turned to face her once again.

"We would do anything to keep Konoha safe. The village is our top priority."

"Anything we have done has been for the good of Konoha." Koharu said.

"So you think you can justify anything as long as you slap a 'it's for the good of the village' label on it?" Tsunade said in disbelief.

"We prevented a war." Homura said through his clenched teeth.

"They were going to revolt against the village. You left Konoha but surely you can remember the strength the clan possessed. If we did nothing hundreds would have died." Koharu said.

"They were so arrogant." Homura spat. "They left us with no choice."

"You two are being surprisingly talkative now." Tsunade said from her perch against the table.

"It was obvious Itachi already convinced you that we gave the order so we might as well make you understand why it had to be done." Koharu said.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at the pair. "I don't ever remember saying Itachi told me anything about the massacre."

A pin drop could be heard in the silence that descended upon the room after her statement. The elder's jaws dropped in disbelief as they stared, unmoving, back at Tsunade.

"B...but...you said..." Koharu stuttered.

"I only said I learned things from speaking with Itachi. I was referring to Sakura's refusal to give any information on Konoha even under torture from Madara. You should know...a shinobi would never reveal his mission, especially a highly classified one."

Sakura felt Naruto's eyes on her but she didn't turn to acknowledge the stare. After this horrible meeting was over they could talk. Surprisingly, Naruto remained silent as well.

"Then how did you..."

"Find out?" Tsunade said, interrupting Homaru. "Apparently Madara wanted to shake Naruto's resolve and told him about the massacre himself. Now I would never be one to believe an enemy's words but considering Itachi's record while he was still a shinobi in Konoha I decided to ask a few questions to certain people." Tsunade pushed off the table and began walking slowly around the now stupefied elders. "While it's true Sasuke attacked the kage's meeting, do you know he was only looking for Danzo? He fought the other kages when they attacked him. Of course, they had good reason." she shot a narrowed eye to the young Uchiha at that.

"He murdered Danzo. A loyal shinobi of Konoha..."

"And the leader of ROOT. An organization I have never liked nor agreed with. The things they do to it's members is wrong." she said heatedly. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and continued her speech. "During the time Sasuke has been away from the village he has never, that we know of, declared a dislike of Konoha nor voice his intentions to destroy it. After his fight with Itachi, he suddenly joined with Madara and told his former team mates he would destroy the village."

Tsunade came to a stop directly in front of the elders. "All of that got me thinking and I decided to question you two. I didn't want to do this in Konoha and besides, I wanted to see your reactions to Itachi. The only people you have to blame on revealing your actions is yourself."

"We will not apologize." Homura said defiantly. "We did what was best for the village."

"Murdering it's citizens is not what's best for the village!" Tsunade screamed in their faces. The ANBU stepped out from behind the elders as Tsunade bore down on them, pushing them back against the wall. "I don't care what the circumstances were."

"You'd rather have seen an internal war rage withing the village walls?" Koharu asked.

"You have the blood of innocents...the blood of children on your hands." Tsunade spat with disgust and turned away from them.

"They had no respect for the third." Homura said in a quiet voice. "All this started after the fourth got himself killed."

"If Kushina had better control this could have all been avoided." Koharu said.

"You...you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Naruto said as he clenched his fists to his thighs. "Just shut up! Both of you!"

Kakashi appeared at Naruto's bedside and gripped his shoulder tightly. He bent down and began whispering in his ear. The palpable rage never left him but Sakura didn't think he'd rush the elders anytime soon. She was afraid he was about to before Kakashi began speaking to him.

"I've heard enough and I'm disgusted with the both of you." Tsunade said as she stood against the table once more. Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, you are both under arrest for murder and for treasonous acts towards Konoha."

The ANBU moved quickly once Tsunade spoke. Almost immediately both elders were shackled and had chakra draining seals placed to their chests.

"You don't have the right to do this! We were acting as the council of Konoha!" Koharu screamed.

"No one is above the law...not even the hokage." Tsunade said with apparent sadness in her voice.

The elders screamed their outrage as the ANBU led them out of the room. Silence descended once again as everyone processed the events that just took place. Sakura glanced up to Sasuke. He was still staring at the door where the elders had been led from. She was expecting him to look angry or smug about their arrest; instead he looked confused by the situation.

Tsunade sighed heavily and sat in the chair behind her. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Yes Hokage-sama." he replied instantly.

Tsunade seemed to wince as he addressed her now. "I can not condone your actions of that night. Konoha lost many, many good people at your hands...some of them good friends of mine. However, I can not begin to apologize for the task you were handed by your superiors. For the first time ever I can say I am truly ashamed at my villages decisions."

"My actions were my own that night. No one forced my hand and I did it to protect the village. It is my burden alone to bear." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

Tsunade's face seemed to show it's actual age under the heavy knowledge she now possessed. "I...I don't know what else to do. You're...dead already. I don't know how..." she sighed again before bowing her head deeply to Uchiha Itachi. "I am truly sorry for my predecessors involvement in this."

It was silent for a time before Itachi spoke again. "If you would Hokage-sama, there is one thing I would ask for."

"If it is within my power...please...ask it of me."

"I would only ask of you as I did Sarutobi-sama. I only wish for Sasuke's safety."


	7. Chapter 7

The faces of everyone in the room mirrored the shock they all felt at Itachi's request. Even the bodies of the mask covered ANBU left in the room tensed. Sakura watched as her shishou's face twisted with varying emotions. She wasn't sure what Tsunade was thinking but she was without a doubt floored by the request. Sakura made a mental note that when they returned to Konoha, she would make sure to buy her shishou's favorite bottle of sake. Perhaps she would join her in drinking it.

What could have Itachi possibly been thinking?

Well, considering the events she had just seen and the information she was given by Itachi, she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised. Itachi left only only one family member alive that night. He killed dozens of men, women, and children...but he left his brother alive. Now he was admitting that he asked the Third to keep Sasuke safe. Was that his goal all along? To have Sasuke grow up in the village he gave his honor and normal life up to protect?

She knew Sasuke had witnessed at least part of the murders. While he wouldn't openly talk about it she was sure he saw Itachi slaying his parents and he seemed to give him some sort of parting message; a sort of invitation to come kill him one day.

That was it!

That's what he meant. He wanted Sasuke to kill him. Kami, it all made sense. He wanted his life to be taken by Sasuke as an act of justice for the clan. If he did that, then perhaps Sasuke could finally begin to move on from the horrible pain he lived with starting that night.

As for Itachi, he had to live with the guilt and shame of murdering his family. He only wanted to be put to rest for his actions and he wanted it to be done by Sasuke's hands.

She ignored the burning at the back of her eyes and refused to allow the tears to fall. While she still wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel towards Itachi, she couldn't deny the overwhelming pity she felt for the man. Taking on the mission of murdering his family, purposefully leaving his beloved little brother behind and making him hate his existence, living the remainder of his life on the run as a wanted man...how could someone be so devoted to their village as he was?

She couldn't do it.

It wasn't that she doubted herself or her skills, she honestly knew she could have never done what he did. The botched assassination attempt on Sasuke proved she would never have been able to murder the people she loved in order to save the village. If she couldn't kill the man she loved, how could she possibly have taken the lives of her own family?

And now, after the war was won, after all the pain was over, he was asking for the hokage to keep Sasuke safe. Essentially to spare his life for the crimes he committed.

Even if they asked her, begged her, pleaded with her...she would never take the position of hokage. Naruto had better start training now because the shoes he wanted to fill were to large for her to even contemplate.

Sakura watched Tsunade, after a long internal debate with herself, find a small thread of her former composure and begin to speak.

"Itachi...what you ask, it would not be an easy task." she finally said.

"I do realize that Hokage-sama. Unfortunately Sasuke has involved other nations and the decision would not rest with Konoha alone." his deep voice replied.

Tsunade let out a rush of air in mock of a laugh. "That isn't even what I'm talking about. Hell, I'd almost consider that the easy part. The main problem is Sasuke himself." she looked over to the man they were speaking of. "The deciding factor would lie with him."

Sakura glanced over to where Sasuke still sat upright in his cot. Though it appeared he was trying his best to keep the emotions from his face, she could see the warring conflict rolling within his eyes. His shoulders were tense and he kept clenching his fists against the mattress.

"Would you allow me to speak with him?" Itachi asked.

Again Tsunade was silent for a time. While the request seemed simple enough, the fact that Sasuke was still a missing-nin who had attacked the other kages did not allow for a simple answer. She weighed her options carefully.

"I will have to leave ANBU in the room." she finally said.

"I understand and accept that condition."

"Okay then. Everyone else please come with me. I need to speak to you all as well." Tsunade said and walked over to Sakura to assist her. She knew her student would need much more rest before she was functioning normally again. As Kakashi began to help Naruto out of the bed Itachi's voice rang out in the nearly silent room.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Umm...y-yeah?"

Itachi inclined his head slightly to the jinchruiki. "I would like for you to stay."

Naruto's wide eyes bored into Itachi's before he turned his confused gaze onto Tsunade. While she seemed to initially reject the idea, she finally relented with a long sigh.

"It's fine Naruto."

He shook his head, still in shocked wonder, and took his place on the bed once more.

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Sakura did her absolute best to contain the emotions she was feeling and place an indifferent look on her face. It wasn't easy. She'd always been the type of person to be led around by her feelings. However, she didn't want to come across as a dumb kid in the company she kept at the moment.

After leaving the Uchiha's and Naruto alone in the meeting room...well, perhaps not _alone_, there were three ANBU members in the room and two more stationed outside...she followed her shishou to a separate meeting room within the base. Sakura would have been fine with just Kakashi, Shikaku, Yamato, and Shikamaru but that was not the case. Upon entering the room, she discovered the other kages were already inside awaiting them. The Raikage was sitting in a chair looking none too happy with the abrupt meeting. Though he was pale, he looked much better than before.

"What the hell did you call us out here for Tsunade?" the Raikage demanded.

"Would you give her time to get in here before you start demanding answers?" the Mizukage said.

"Thank you everyone for meeting together once again on such short notice." Tsunade said as she took her seat. The rest of the Konoha shinobi stood behind her though Yamato produced a chair for Sakura to rest in. She thanked him silently and paid attention to the kage meeting going on around her.

"What is this about Tsunade?" Gaara asked without inflection.

"I've called everyone together to discuss Uchiha Sasuke."

While even a few days ago the simple act of mentioning his name would have probably caused those in attendance to begin shouting in outrage and demands for his head brought to them, now it only produced a stunned silence in the hall.

"What exactly do you want to discuss?" the Tsuchikage asked.

"As you all very well know, the only reason Uchiha Madara is dead is because of Killer Bee, Naruto, and Sasuke."

"Yeah...and?" the Raikage asked with obvious disdain.

"I understand the position everyone is in because of his actions during the Kage meeting. I know that he..."

"He fucking attacked us! Why do you think I'm missing an arm? That bastard is mine!" Sakura winced from the anger rolling off the Raikage as he shouted his demands.

"Actually from what I've been told you went after him first thinking he had killed Bee." Tsunade immediately replied.

"He attacked Bee with the intent to kill him. That's good enough reason for me."

"Enough!" the Tsuchikage yelled as he banged his fists against the table. "Tsunade, what is it you wish to say about Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade glanced around the table, making sure to catch the eye of every kage present. "I want you all to leave the punishment of Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha."

The Raikage immediately stood up, veins bulging from his neck in his anger. "No! No, absolutely not."

"A..."

"No! This has crossed outside of what can be considered Konoha's problem." he said.

"What other crimes is he charged with?" the Mizukage asked.

"None that are not directly affiliated with Konoha." Tsunade answered.

"Why would you ask such a thing of us?" the Tsuchikage asked.

Tsunade propped her elbows against the table and rested her chin on her steepled fingers. "There are extenuating circumstances behind most everything he has done. Unfortunately those are directly linked with Konoha affairs and I can not speak about them." Sakura mentally praised her shishou's amazing wording of the horrific incident.

"What do you believe he will do now?" Gaara asked with a little more interest than he showed earlier.

"I do not know the answer to that yet. He is speaking with a couple of people right now and I hope that when they are finished he'll have some idea of the path he wants to walk."

"What will you do if he is still intent on attacking your village?" the Mizukage asked.

"Execute him." Tsunade replied.

A sharp pain coursed through Sakura's chest at Tsunade's words.

"Is Naruto one of the people speaking with him?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

He didn't speak again but Sakura was sure she saw a ghost of a smile cross his normally stoic face.

"You all are actually considering allowing this?" the Raikage asked in wonder.

"Tsunade didn't hesitate at all nor did I feel any deceit in her words when she declared she would have him executed if necessary." the Tsuchikage replied. "Obviously something happened to turn him against his partner and turn his back on the Akatsuki. And you can't deny that he greatly aided the Allied Forces by assisting in the killing of Uchiha Madara."

"And don't try to deny the words your brother said to you earlier." the Mizukage added. The Raikage turned wide eyes to her as she spoke. "Oh yes, I heard you two talking. If Bee was telling the truth, and I see no reason why he would lie, then Sasuke protected Bee more than once during the battle."

"Too little too late." the Raikage replied.

"Let it be aniki." Bee said as he walked into the room behind his brother.

"You have no right to be in here Bee! You should be resting and not crashing a Kage meeting!"

Bee ignored his brother's words and halted only when he came up beside him. "There's much more here than you understand. For once back off and let the village deal with their own man."

The Raikage was furious as he stared his brother down. "I am owed for the loss of my arm."

"And you owe them a life." Bee said without looking away. The brothers held their gazes for a long while before the Raikage finally sat back down with a huff and pounded the table angrily with his fist.

"Let me tell you this Tsunade. If you do keep that kid alive, and he ever crosses me again...I'll kill him and send his remains to your front door."

"Your as forgiving as ever I see A." Tsunade said with a smirk. "Thank you for your decision."

"I'm sure I'll regret it." he mumbled.

"Well, if that's everything I want to get back home. I've got a lot of shinobi to begin moving out, as I know we all do." the Mizukage said as she stood. "I think we all worked together better than I ever imagined and I hope we can continue to do so in the future."

"It wasn't as horrible as I imagined." the Tsuchikage said and stood as well.

"I suppose we should thank you Gaara. You did an excellent job of commanding the army." the Mizukage said.

"The shinobi were well prepared and fought together fluidly. You have fine shinobi within your ranks." Gaara said in address to everyone present.

"Such a polite boy." she said before she turned to Tsunade. "I do hope everything works out well with your young Uchiha. Such a good looking man. It would be such a waste to lose him."

The kages left one by one until only those from Konoha remained. Tsunade turned to face them and finally allowed the weariness she felt to show on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, what are your plans for Sasuke?" Shikaku asked.

"I suppose that depends on him."

"Are you really going to let him back in the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, you were in that room as well when I confronted the _former council_." she heavily stressed the last part. "I brought you in for a reason. Now that they have been arrested I will have to decide on a new council to assist in decision making and support for the hokage position. I already have an idea of what I'm going to do. If that pans out in the way I'm hoping it will, I will begin to rely more heavily on you for your prowess in battle strategy." he groaned at that revelation.

"Don't start with me you lazy thing." Tsunade reprimanded sternly. "You've got that brain for a reason and I'm gonna make you use it. Tell me with an unbiased opinion. Can Konoha afford to lose the sharingan?"

Shikamaru stood silent for a moment, eyes closed, as he pondered her question. Everyone was awaiting his reply when he re-opened his eyes.

"Konoha is a strong village with very talented shinobi. That being said, I don't know if losing the sharingan wouldn't be a devastating loss to any village. It is one of the more powerful blood line abilities and would, of course, be an asset."

"Exactly." Tsunade said.

"But Hokage-sama, what about the fact that Sasuke has openly declared his hatred for the village and his desire to destroy it?" Shikamaru countered.

"We'll just have to wait until Itachi and Naruto are finished speaking with him. Whatever he decides then will determine his fate." Tsunade slumped back against her chair with a bone weary sigh. "I almost wished I didn't know about the mission Itachi was handed. It was so much easier to know how to play it with that angry child before."

"He's been through more than any of us can ever imagine." Kakashi said.

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor during the discussion. She was so conflicted with herself that nothing she could say would be of any help to them. While one part of her was vehemently against the idea of Sasuke returning to the village, another part of her, one that she thought she'd buried too deeply to ever return, was hoping and praying that Naruto and Itachi would be able to get through to him. Sasuke returning home was everything she and Naruto had prayed for. Almost four years of training and searching only to bring back their former team mate.

A team mate who had tried to kill both her and Naruto. A team mate who declared war on his former home. She couldn't forget those two very important details but...but, what if he could change?

Was it possible for him to claw his way out of the darkness and return to some semblance of his former self?

"I know that Kakashi. That's the kicker. When you forget all the mistakes he's made and strip everything away what you're left with is a 17 year old boy who saw the murder of his entire family. A kid who finds out the people he once fought for are the very ones that ordered everything he had taken away from him. You may not realize it but Sakura has a damn good idea what kind of psychological damage those events put on him. How can I not want to give him a second chance? Especially given the fact that in the end, he fought _beside_ Naruto not against him."

She wanted to believe there was still some good left within him. Wanted desperately to hope that there was something left to be redeemed and Sasuke wasn't a total sociopath. Four years of hoping with nothing to show for it left her extremely skittish to try again.

"And if he decides to stay in Konoha, swear allegiance to the village once again...what will you do then? Does he go unpunished?" Yamato asked.

"Hell no. That boy is gonna be making up for everything he's done for a very, very long time should he abandon his thoughts of destroying it." Tsunade said with a slight laugh.

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, fingers laced together tightly in his lap, as he watched Sasuke and Itachi stare at each other in silence. He wasn't sure what Itachi wanted him to stay for but he would give them time to speak to each other. At least he understood, somewhat, now what Itachi was trying to tell him that day they met in the woods; why Itachi didn't attack him but instead gave him some sort of power of his in order to help him stop Sasuke.

Itachi knew all along this would happen. He knew Sasuke would one day find out the truth of that night and turn his hatred onto the very village Itachi gave his life to protect. It was odd now. Naruto wasn't sure what to think of Itachi. He murdered his whole clan but did it for the safety of the village? This kind of reasoning was along the same lines that Pain had thought of. Killing the innocents to procure peace for everyone else.

It wasn't right.

Naruto knew that murder, no matter how you labeled it, would never be the key to bringing about peace to anyone. Those events were in the past though and Itachi was already dead, though his soul was still lingering around for some reason. The Uchiha clan couldn't be revived but there was still hope for Sasuke. He swore to himself again that he would help Sasuke carry this hatred he held within himself but perhaps now, after everything Sasuke had learned, maybe he could keep them both alive while he did it.

"This changes nothing Itachi." Sasuke said firmly.

"Why is that ototo?"

"The elders are going to be imprisoned...fine, but that doesn't erase the burden they placed on you. Konoha is to blame for it. They sit there living their peaceful lives while our family is dead!" he screamed at Itachi.

A wry laugh sounded from his side and Sasuke whipped his head around to glare at Naruto. "What the fuck is so funny to you?"

"Peaceful lives? Do you not know anything that's been going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked. A small smile was on his face but it never reached his eyes. He stared back at Sasuke with eyes tinged in sadness.

"Just go back to your fucking village! Go sit in that damn apartment of yours and enjoy the last views you're gonna get of that pathetic place before I destroy it!"

"I would but as of right now I don't have an apartment to go back to." Naruto said solemnly.

Sasuke was shocked speechless as he awaited Naruto to explain what he meant.

"Madara didn't tell you? Konoha was nearly wiped of the map by Pain."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Pain came and attacked the village while I was away training. He had some sort of jutsu that...pushed and pulled everything around him." Naruto sighed heavily as he remembered the devastation he saw arriving in the village during the attack. "In one go he leveled everything in Konoha. The only way I knew I was home was because the hokage mountain was still intact."

Sasuke processed this information in silence. How had he not been informed Konoha was nearly destroyed? He would speak to Madara often about destroying the village and he never once told him Pain had already gotten there? Why did he allow Pain to even go there when he knew exactly why he had wanted Itachi's eyes?

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto began hesitantly. "The Uchiha district is gone as well."

Surprisingly to him, Sasuke was unsure how he felt about that. While he remembered every building, every nook and cranny in his parents house, he could also recall the blood that ran along the dark wood like tiny rivers. He knew the exact placement of his parents bodies and where he had thrown up on the floor at the sight of then slain. It wasn't as if he even lived in those houses after the massacre. The Third helped him get an apartment after he was discharged from the hospital.

His fists tightened in anger again as he thought about the Third. Of course he helped him; Itachi asked him to and the guilt of what he had ordered done probably prompted him into helping Sasuke out. Everything those bastards did for him wasn't out of pity, it was out of guilt.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to him.

His teeth clenched in anger before he lashed out at Naruto again. "Even though the council ordered it, it is still the fault of the village that it had to be done. They wanted my family dead so they could keep their peaceful lives! My family is dead so Konoha could continue to live!" He shook with rage as he screamed at Naruto. He didn't even know why he was explaining all this to his former team mate. If he could just get out of the damn seal he could finish what he set out to do. Naruto would be the first to die then he would move onto the village. Itachi would just have to watch as he stopped the cheerful sounds of the happy little villagers. If his family couldn't be here and happy then they damn sure didn't deserve to be.

"Alright then." Naruto said and stood from his bed. He walked slowly over to Sasuke's bedside before crouching down to examine the seal placed around him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked through his clenched jaw.

Naruto didn't answer but continued to examine the seal. His fingers traced along the writing until he came to a small gap in the words near the end of the bed. Naruto went through a few hand signs and slammed his chakra infused hand onto the writing. Withing seconds, the seal vanished from around the bed.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"I got rid of the seal." Naruto said matter of factly.

"No shit. Now why did you do that?" Sasuke said darkly.

"Well by your reasoning I should hate Konoha as well. Are we gonna destroy the village or not?"

Sasuke sat in silence once again. What the fuck was Naruto talking about? The almost blank look on his face was confusing him and that alone was pissing him off.

"What reason would you have to hate Konoha?" he finally asked with a little reluctance.

Unexpectedly Naruto laughed. "A reason to hate Konoha? Come on Sasuke! Are you seriously gonna sit there and ask me that when you saw very well how I was treated by them my entire life? I was hated from the cradle. No one would ever talk to me, parents forced their children to stay away from me and they even went so far as to teach them to hate me from a young age!"

Sasuke was familiar with the time Naruto was talking about. His parents never told him to stay away from the young Naruto but he had no interest in talking to anyone else back then except for his older brother.

"The sad part? I never even knew why I was hated. Everyone else...well, the adults at least, knew exactly what I was but they never felt the need to tell me. No one would even tell me who my parents were." Naruto's voice began to lower with the sadness he felt. "No one ever told me who my father was. Kaka-sensei wouldn't even tell me who my father was. I always thought I was just some pathetic orphan child that the village took in." Naruto stepped back and sat heavily on the edge of his bed.

For some reason, Sasuke found himself rooted to his spot in the bed. Though the seal was now gone, he couldn't force himself to get up and flee the room. Naruto had thin trails of tears running down his face but Sasuke couldn't look away from the pathetic sight. He knew the sadness that now gripped his former friend. The pain of not knowing what others did. The burden you were forced to carry unknowingly. Sasuke himself had shed tears in the same manner when he learned of Itachi's sacrifice.

"Wh...who was your father?" he found himself asking.

Though tears still poured form his eyes Naruto's face split into a wide smile. "The Fourth Hokage."

Sasuke's mouth dropped in astonishment and he struggled to find his voice. "N-no way. There's no way the Yondaime was your father!" he shouted.

"Eh? Why would you say that teme?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell, all through the academy they would talk about the Yondaime. His great jutsus, fighting techniques, how respected he was as a hokage...there's no way a dobe like you could be his son!"

Naruto shot to his feet and pointed his finger accusingly at Sasuke. "I am too his son! I'm gonna surpass him real soon too!"

"Che...whatever." Sasuke said and turned away from him.

"It's true."

Both Naruto and Sasuke whipped there heads around to look at Itachi.

"If you could have seen Minato-sama you wouldn't be able to deny Naruto is his son."

"See, see teme! I told you!" Naruto shouted with glee.

"Then why aren't you a Namikaze?" Sasuke asked.

"Dad said he figured the Third gave me mom's maiden name to keep his enemies away from me. If they knew he had a son they all would have probably come after me." Naruto replied. His earlier excitement having worn away. "My mom was the jinchruiki for the kyuubi before me. Madara pulled him out of her when she was giving birth to me. My parents sacrificed themselves to protect me and the village by sealing the kyuubi within me that night. Madara is the one who is most responsible for their deaths but the village is as well seeing as how they died to protect it. So I guess I'm supposed to hate Konoha like you do, huh?"

"This is completely different." Sasuke said.

"How?"

"The village ordered my clan to be killed!" Sasuke shouted.

"No! The council gave that order!" Naruto shouted right back. "The old bastards are the ones to blame for that! The villagers, the shinobi...no one else knew anything about it!"

Sasuke turned his once again hated filled eyes on Naruto. "The village has been ignorant of the sacrifice forced upon my clan for its own happiness! Every one of them will die! I will purify the Uchiha clan's name!"

"I already did that Sasuke."

"You killed our parents!"

Sasuke sat back in the bed, chest heaving from the harsh breathing his screams produced. His eyes wide as he registered what he shouted at his brother in a fit of rage.

Naruto, wisely, kept silent as Itachi now had Sasuke's focus. The rage coming from his friend was so thick he felt as if he could reach out and touch it.

"Has your memory changed so much in the past decade Sasuke?" Itachi asked in his smooth voice as he continued to sit, almost motionless, in the chair facing his brother's bed.

"What?" Sasuke bit out.

"Have you forgotten how father was? Or have you just decided to ignore the demands for perfection he pushed on us?"

"Stop it." Sasuke whispered.

"Do you not recall how he ignored you as he constantly sought me out to try and push me to betray the village in favor of the clan? How, when he finally gave up on me, he would push you endlessly often criticizing you harshly about how slow you were to learn the fire jutsus of the clan?"

"Stop it."

"Do you know how mad he was when I insisted on going to your initiation to school instead of doing some trivial mission for the clan?"

"Just stop it Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he gripped his head painfully in his hands.

"I won't." Itachi said without remorse. "You have built this wonderful little world around our clan that is completely false. Perhaps it is because you were so young when I killed them but you don't seem to want to remember how much the clan only strived for power. Nothing else mattered to them. Not the village, it's people, the rest of family...nothing mattered except getting stronger. They looked down on the weak and would ignore them favor of another."

"Mother was nothing like that!" Sasuke said from behind his hands.

"True, our mother was a kind woman."

"Then why? Why the hell would you..." Sasuke broke the sentence off as he felt his chest tighten and his throat clench with the need to shed tears at her memory.

"It had to be everybody. I took her life quickly and painlessly. Madara would not have been so generous."

Sasuke continued to hide his head in his hands as he felt the first tear streak down his face. "Why...why would you agree to it Itachi? How can you be okay with killing our entire family?"

"The clan disgusted me. Their want to isolate themselves from everything that had nothing to do with the clan, their search for strength and power...it was endless. I knew I would never be allowed to live a peaceful life. Leaving wasn't an option as they intended to overthrow Konoha and kill anyone in their way. And I could have never left you to that fate."

Silence reigned on the room after Itachi's words. Naruto watched as Sasuke's shoulders trembled with the emotions running through him. He didn't know what to do. While he wanted to offer his support to his best friend he also knew it wouldn't be welcomed at the moment.

"Do not misunderstand my words Sasuke. Regardless of the man I have become, I could never be okay with the acts I committed that night."

Sasuke lowered his hands just enough to peer at Itachi through his red, watery eyes.

"Everything I have done since then has been in order to stay alive so that you could one day take my life and obtain justice for the clan and for yourself."

Sasuke no longer had words to express the pain he felt, the sorrow coursing through his body for both his clan and his brother. What was the right way to feel? The village council ordered his family's death...Itachi murdered his family...the council forced his brother to live as a criminal...his beloved brother was the one who slit his parents throats.

"Sasuke?" Naruto began as he slowly walked to his friends bedside. He couldn't stand to see him in pain like this and do nothing. Though he wasn't sure what was the right thing to say, just as he was unsure of what to say to Pain that day, he felt the need to reach out to his best friend.

He could see what Itachi wanted in the end for his little brother. The means in which he went about to obtain it, Naruto did not agree with but that was over and done and could never be changed. He did agree with his wishes though. More than anything Naruto wanted Sasuke to come back to Konoha. He wanted to try and help Sasuke get over this all consuming anger he felt and help rid him of the hatred that threatened to destroy his soul. Sasuke was the first friend he'd ever had. The first bond he'd been able to create in his short and lonely life. He couldn't turn his back on him. No matter what he'd done and no matter how much it hurt.

"Sasuke, please try to think about what Itachi is asking you to do. What he wants for you." Naruto's voice pleaded with him to listen.

"I hate you Naruto." Sasuke mumbled heatedly from beneath his hands.

A sad smile came upon Naruto's whisker scarred face. "That's okay too. The kyuubi is nothing more than a being of pure hatred. If I can deal with his, I can deal with anyone's."

Sasuke groaned. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he shouted.

"I'm never gonna leave you alone, that's a promise. For now though, I'm gonna annoy the hell outta you until I get you back to Konoha."

"I already told you I don't want to go back to that traitorous village!"

"And I told you none of the people there now knew a damn thing!"

"Fucking hell Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as he turned his blazing red eyes on his brother. "What the hell do you expect me to do?"

Itachi rose gracefully and walked towards the door. "Live happily ototo."

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Walking back towards the room they left Naruto and the Uchiha's in, Sakura could feel the overwhelming tension hovering around each member of the group. The discussion earlier weighed heavily on all their minds. While only a few of them had personal feelings about the fate of Uchiha Sasuke, all of them had strong feelings about the situation. When it came down to it, they could now understand a small part of his hatred for the village. Each shinobi had their own disgust at their village councils actions. Not that it was enough to shake their foundation of loyalty they held towards Konoha. In fact, watching their current Hokage hand the punishment to the council and loudly declare that not even she was above the law forged an even stronger love for their home.

Wrongs had been committed but they could learn from the experience and move on. A new council would be formed and they would never let such a tragedy occur again. Now, if only they knew how to handle the situation with Sasuke better.

Kakashi was confused as to which direction to take. He could all to clearly remember the anger, hatred, and madness that filled Sasuke's eyes as he fought him after he tried to kill Sakura. Without a doubt, Kakashi was certain Sasuke meant to kill them both that day. Four years he'd spent chasing his student who he failed so miserably. Not only him...Kakashi felt he failed his team in general. The first team he'd ever passed and it fell apart so shortly after it began.

What was the right decision to make? What choice would be the best for everyone involved?

He fought the urge to sigh and stared straight on after the hokage as they made their way back to the room that held the boy in question. No matter what he felt, he knew everything would depend on what Sasuke's next choice of action would be.

The group came to a stop at the end of the hallway and stared in question at Itachi who lounged against the wall facing the two ANBU members standing guard at the door.

"Why are you out here?" Tsunade asked.

Itachi nodded respectfully to her before answering. "I said all I needed to say to Sasuke."

"Then where is Naruto?" she asked. Her question was answered by the muffled shouts coming from the room. Everyone present could hear both Naruto and Sasuke's screams at one another from beyond the walls.

Sakura could swear a smirk developed on Itachi's face. "He is still speaking with my ototo."

Tsunade opened her mouth to question him further when the three ANBU members who'd been in the room scrambled out of the door, ran through a series of hand signals, and threw up a strong barrier around the room. Sakura watched in awe as a large golden shield raised around the wall, disappearing into the ceiling and floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade demanded angrily.

One of the ANBU members turned to kneel before her. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are still...talking Hokage-sama."

Sakura fought the urge to laugh while Tsunade developed a tick above her right eye. "What happened to the seal?"

"Uzumaki Naruto removed it Hokage-sama." the ANBU answered.

Tsunade crossed her arms angrily under her well developed chest before murmuring darkly. "I'm gonna kick that little brat's ass all the way back to Konoha."

The walls pounded furiously as the battle within the room raged on. Their muffled shouts at each other still came in between the sounds of battle. Sakura saw some of the Raikage's guards come to question what was going on but Yamato took them aside and explained the situation. Chunks of wood began flying away from the walls, hitting the barrier, as the obvious remains of a chidori and a rasengan fizzled away.

Sakura felt the nervousness begin eating away at her. With the strength the two of her team mates possessed, surely one of them – perhaps both of them – would be dead before the match ended.

A large explosion shook the hallway and the crumbling remains of the wall fell. Sakura was astonished at the damage that laid before her. Smoke billowed around the room showing where each encounter took place, pictures laid destroyed on the floor, tables were overturned, chairs lay in broken splinters, discarded kunai and shiruken were scattered about...

Standing in the middle of the room, the two most important men in her life faced each other. Both were bleeding and panting for breath.

"Stop being an annoying loser!"

"You stop being a stubborn ass!"

She winced unconsciously as they ran at each other again, kunai striking kunai. More than ever she was glad they removed Sasuke's kusanagi and left it in the care of ANBU.

"I get it your pissed at yourself for Itachi's..." Naruto's sentence was cut off as Sasuke landed a hard blow to his stomach, throwing him backwards into what was left of the back wall.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Are you really gonna spit in Itachi's face like this?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself back upright.

Sasuke's hand clenched around the kunai he held.

"After everything your brother did to keep you safe are you just gonna get yourself killed because of your damn pride?" Naruto shouted as he ran at Sasuke once again. They threw blows at one another, some finding their mark as blood splattered the floor around them. Sasuke caught Naruto's hand as he prepared to hit him again and wrenched the kunai from him. Naruto took the opportunity and flipped Sasuke over his shoulder. As he landed, Naruto snatched the kunai Sasuke still held and flung it away.

The young Uchiha jumped to his feet and stared his friend down once again.

"What the hell do you expect me to do Naruto?"

"I expect you to stop acting like a coward and quit running!"

This time when the men approached each other no weapons or jutsus were used. The sounds of their fists meeting flesh reverberated around the room and out into the hallway. The onlookers gawked at the punishment each was dealing the other. Even Tsunade winced at the damage they were both taking. Neither backed down as they continued to field out their aggression on the other.

"You...are...so...stubborn." Naruto wheezed out between punches.

"Just...quit...trying...to...help...me." Sasuke replied in kind.

With a final blow to each others face the opponents dropped to the floor. They panted heavily as they lay near each other covered in both their own blood and the others. Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke.

"I'm never...gonna stop." he managed to say as he gasped for breath. "I'll never...give up...on you returning."

Sasuke glanced at his former best friend. The image of Naruto right then was so similar to when he found him after he fought Gaara the first time. He could clearly remember Naruto dragging himself towards the other jinchruiki spouting off such non-sense as he was now. Why did Naruto have to be so damn persistent? Why couldn't he just leave him be? If Naruto left him alone he could...

There was no end to that sentence in his mind.

What would he do?

He had never planned for anything after he gained his revenge. Wether it was against Itachi or Konoha, he simply stopped his plans at both of their destruction's.

Did he not think he would survive either encounter?

That wasn't it. Sasuke just never knew what kind of path he would take after he accomplished the goals he set for himself. All he ever knew was revenge. But in truth, his revenge was completed. Itachi was dead, though now that thought brought pain instead of joy, and the people who had a hand in the death of his clan had been dealt with. The people of Konoha may not have known about the truth behind his clans massacre but their happy existence infuriated him.

Although, if what Naruto said was true, times had been rough in the village as well.

What should he do? What was it Itachi wanted him to do?

"_Live happily ototo."_

How could he possibly be happy? The last time he was happy was when his clan was...well, maybe every second he spent with team seven wasn't horrible. There had been some moments he could say he almost enjoyed. Fighting with Naruto, Kakashi teaching him the chidori, the adrenaline he used to get in the middle of a mission...they weren't all bad but he couldn't possibly get those times back. He'd gone too far down the road he'd taken.

"Look out in the hall." Naruto said beside him. "What do you see?"

Resisting the urge to scoff at the dumb ass beside him, he reluctantly turned his head a fraction to see what he was talking about. During their fight, the walls of the room had been obliterated and the ANBU had placed a sealing barrier around them to contain the fight. Through the golden shield encasing them he saw his brother leaning against the wall and watching them with discerning eyes. Kakashi, Yamato, and the Nara's stood near him while the Hokage and Sakura were closer to the barrier – just behind the ANBU. Sakura looked slightly worried but also pissed off. While the expression was not one he remembered seeing often in his youth, it was one he was rapidly becoming familiar with now. Tsunade had her arms crossed while her eye twitched spasmodically. His brother's face was it's usual blank canvas.

What the hell was Naruto talking about?

"Do you see a single weapon drawn?"

Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. There were no weapons pointed at him. While the barrier was strong enough to keep the fight in, it wouldn't stop him if he chose to bring it down and run for it. Everyone standing outside the barrier knew it as well yet they were just standing there; seemingly awaiting the end of the battle between the two inside it.

How could they just stand there?

What did they want?

"It all depends on you Sasuke." Naruto sat up slowly and faced his friend. "Don't you see? They're giving you the choice. Itachi asked it of baa-chan and she's letting you make the decision this time. Do you want to keep running knowing that every nation will chase you down until they kill you...or will you give the village another chance? Give Itachi's wish for you another chance?"

Sasuke looked directly into the cerulean eyes of the first person he ever willingly took a blade for and saw nothing but the unspoken plea's for his co-operation. He cut his glance to his brother and for a moment, just a moment, he saw the same look in the onyx eyes of his brother.

This would be bad. There was so much they had to punish him for, so many things he had done that went against the code of what 'they' considered right. But...where else did he have to go? If he left and ran again he knew the words Naruto spoke to be the truth. He would be hunted the rest of his life until someone finally took him down in battle. That was not what Itachi wanted.

He knew exactly what his brother wanted him to do. Itachi wanted him to return to Konoha and be a shinobi again. He wanted him to live out a happy life in that damn village!

Sasuke closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. He didn't know if he could do it. Walking along those streets, feeling the eyes of everyone on him as they whispered around him. Whispers that, he knew, would be filled with his deeds and rumors of his family. Could he possibly do that without pulling out his sword and running it through each and every one of them? The civilians wouldn't even be the worst part.

The rest of the shinobi of Konoha would no doubt try and fight him every opportunity they got. Not that it would bother him that much. He almost wanted to smile at the thought of putting every one of those weaklings in their place.

In truth, it would probably be easier to just live the rest of his life on the run. Unfortunately, one of the words Naruto shouted at him echoed through his mind with that thought.

_Coward_

His anger flared at the mere idea of the dobe calling him a coward. He wasn't afraid of anyone in that village! And he wasn't afraid to walk into it either. Running was just the easier option.

A whisper of his past echoed in his mind as he recalled his fathers words at one time.

"_The easy path is always the one cowards will take. You are an Uchiha, I don't expect you to be a coward."_

Konoha was where the Uchiha settled themselves and they helped build the village from the ground up.

Konoha was once again in need of being built.

He opened his eyes once again in the direction of his brother. Itachi met his gaze unfailingly; the unspoken request was once again present in his eyes.

Sasuke sighed loudly as he closed his eyes once again.

"Kami I hate you." he uttered in a defeated voice.

Naruto simply threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<strong>

**A/N:**

**Wow...that was a handful. I really hope I managed to keep everyone in character throughout this chapter. This was easily one of the hardest chapters I've written in any fic. I truly hope it is up to par. **

**As for me not using the kages names...sorry, but I never even think of them with their names. I always use their official titles and just ran with that in the story. For clarification:**

**Mizukage – Terumii Mei (Mist)**

**Raikage – A (Cloud)**

**Tsuchikage – Oonoki (Rock)**

**Kazekage – Gaara (Sand) okay well I use Gaara's name but I just adore him!**

**Oh and just in case you're wondering...when Bee makes the remark about the Raikage owing Konoha a life he's referring to the Hyuuga Incident that resulted in the death of Neji's father. **

**Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura sighed in happiness as she settled herself down into the tub of warm water for the first bath she had been allowed to take since the end of the war.

After Naruto and Sasuke completed their fight, Tsunade had Yamato repair the damage to the walls and furniture of the room while she injected the both of them with a strong sleeping medication. Her shishou stated she didn't want to hear anything from the two of them for a while before she walked off angrily. For the final blow to the two men who had angered her so badly, she forbid anyone to heal them. Of course, their injuries weren't so grievous that they wouldn't heal properly, but it would be a few weeks for the injuries Sasuke had to heal. Naruto would heal much quicker thanks to the kyuubi once his chakra was fully restored.

As soon as she gave the order, she made Sakura follow her to another room and immediately gave her a full check up. Tsunade didn't ask any questions, to Sakura's surprise, as she finished healing the slight whip marks that adorned her student's back. Finding her still malnourished and exhausted, Tsunade ordered her to rest for a couple of days while preparations were made to begin moving the shinobi back to Konoha.

Sakura sunk her head underwater once again to wet her hair before relaxing against the back of the tub. She really tried to enjoy the last moment of peace she would probably have for a long time, but there was so much going on in her mind she simply couldn't.

When they arrived back at Konoha she would immediately have to go to work in the hospital. So many were still wounded and there were not enough medics to deal with the level of injuries they possessed. While the most grievous ones had indeed been stabilized, their continued healing would have to take place back home. Faces were all a blur to her and as everyone had been wearing the Allied Forces symbol, she couldn't tell if the wounded shinobi belonged to Konoha or not. There were deep abdominal wounds, amputations, head traumas, and injuries to vital organs that would require treatment. As Shizune would be too busy to help much in the hospital due to her duties with Tsunade-sama, the hospital would once again be under her watch. Not that she minded terribly, but she did feel the weight of that responsibility heavily.

What would Itachi do now?

Kankuro had come to visit her briefly while Gaara was speaking to Naruto. He explained to her that Chiyo-baa-san's soul had been put back to rest; apparently in the same manner Sai had described to her. Seeing the leader of Suna fighting alongside the son of her enemy to protect all the hidden villages put a smile on her face that Kankuro admitted to never seeing before. Sakura could imagine that smile on her face as she held both Gaara's and Kakashi's hands as her soul laid to rest once more. How she only wished she could have been able with speak her.

Thinking of Chiyo-baa-san made her wonder what Itachi would do. He was dead. That was an undeniable fact and one he himself seemed to have wanted. While it was true Sasuke had, albeit reluctantly, agreed to return to Konoha, Itachi's soul still lingered. What could he be waiting for? What was tying him to this world? The thought of having to bind Itachi's soul was not one that sat well with Sakura. She resolved herself to speak with him about the matter and find out what his plans were.

She wasn't sure how Sasuke's return to the village would impact her immediate future but she would have to interact with him sooner than she liked at the moment. Tsunade's order to not heal him or Naruto was only for a couple of days as another punishment for the both of them. As soon as she finished her bath and ate she had to go check on their injuries and heal them accordingly.

Sakura was no fool. Sasuke might be returning to Konoha but that didn't mean his animosity was gone; nor did it erase the criminal acts he'd committed in the past few months. Tsunade was being quite about his punishment for now, leaving everyone to wonder just what she had in store for the last Uchiha. Sakura herself was still very anxious about everything. How was she supposed to act around him when she'd been so hostile towards him the past few days? All the anger she'd been building up, that even she refused to acknowledge, had come pouring out of her when they'd met again. She could still remember the look in his eyes when he held her by her throat and prepared to run the kunai through her chest.

Yes, the kunai had originally been hers and she had made the decision to kill him, but-

But she couldn't do it.

She couldn't make herself plunge that kunai into the back of her former team mate, the man she was in love with...

If that scenario were to happen again would she be able to carry out her plan this time?

She didn't know.

Too long had she loved him. Too long had she devoted her life to getting stronger in order to help bring him back. Too long had she cared about what he thought of her.

He wasn't being taken back as a prisoner, he was coming back willingly and she would act accordingly. If he could just show, even a very small bit, that he wanted to change and make amends for his actions then she would...

_Stop that Sakura!_

No, she wouldn't do this again. Time after time she got her hopes up only to have them swiftly shot back down.

Not again.

She stood from the tub before wrapping herself in one of the large fluffy towels and leaving the private bath in her room. As much as she said she wouldn't mind using the public bath she was glad they had given her a private bath in the room she was using. Even to herself, the varying emotions she was going through while arguing with herself was a little crazy. She was glad no one else had to witness it.

Things would just have to play out as they would. Sakura refused to build up her hopes again just because Sasuke was coming back to the village. He could still be a violent, raging man even though he was going back to Konoha. Time would tell and until then, she would just go along with whatever Tsunade-sama had planned for him. Trying to handle Sasuke with her heart hanging on her sleeve had only brought her pain. This time, she was going to act like the intelligent kunochi she knew she was.

A knock at the door broke her musings.

"Sakura?" she heard her shishou call through the wooden door.

"Just a moment shishou." She left the bed and opened the door carefully, making sure she was safely hidden while allowing Tsunade into the room. "Sorry, I just got out of the bath."

"It's fine Sakura. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." Tsunade said as she sat on the side of the bed.

"What about?"

"I'm leaving for Konoha today with the majority of our shinobi."

"Today?" Sakura asked while she quickly got dressed. "What about Naruto and Sasuke? They haven't been healed yet. Are they fit for travel?"

"That's why I came to talk to you."

Sakura watched her shishou with questioning eyes. The tone of her voice indicated there was a reason coming that she might not particularly like.

"I think it will be in everyone's best interest if you stayed to heal those two idiots and left for Konoha in the next couple of days."

And there was the part she didn't like. She'd already been traveling with Sasuke for a few days before they came in contact with everyone and she wasn't exactly itching for a repeat performance.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"I know you probably aren't fond of the idea right now. Especially considering the recent violent history between all three of you." Sakura couldn't stop the shame at the truth behind those words. "However, considering Itachi will be traveling with you this will be the safest option. No one else knows about his continued existence right now. To everyone else, he's still an S-class missing-nin who murdered his family and is a threat to Konoha. I don't think it wise to allow him around the rest of the shinobi do you?"

"Of course not Tsunade-sama. May I ask what your plans are for him?"

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Honestly, I don't know. I'm not sure what plans I'm supposed to make for a dead man who has lived his entire life in a lie for the safety of Konoha."

Sakura nodded solemnly in response. She knew exactly how her shishou felt in that aspect.

"Actually, I'm hoping you can help me with that problem as well."

"Huh?"

"Well, you seem to be on the best terms with Itachi. I want you to talk with him and find out what his agenda is."

Sakura gaped at her mentor. "H-H-How am I on good terms with him?" she asked incredulously.

Tsunade chuckled. "You talk to him pretty openly and quite often as well. From everything I've read and heard about Uchiha Itachi I'd say that in itself is an accomplishment."

Sakura honestly didn't know what to say to that. While she'd already made the decision to speak with Itachi herself, to think her shishou thought she was 'friendly' with Uchiha Itachi was mind blowing.

"I'll speak with him Tsunade-sama but I really think you're over-exaggerating my status with him."

"Mmmmm...perhaps." Tsunade said with a small smile. "Then again perhaps not. You were the one who freed him from Kabuto's control. Which, by the way, was most impressive. In fact, some of the things Itachi has told me about your time spent with him were amazing to hear. I look forward to reading your report on the matter."

"Report? But Tsunade-sama, I didn't think we would have to write up reports since this was war time." Sakura said in a near whine.

"True, most won't. The commanders as well as individual squad leaders will have to do so. Sakura, you were taken hostage." Tsunade's eyes were both serious and gentle as she gazed at her student. "You were tortured for information. I know we haven't spoken about it yet but we will have to. There's just been so much going on that it hasn't been a priority. However, there are protocols that we have to follow."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Regardless of all else, I just want to be sure you're okay. From the injuries Itachi described to me..." Tsunade just shook her head as she allowed the sentence to trail off. "You are okay aren't you?"

Sakura smiled at her shishou. She was touched beyond words at the level of care and compassion shining in her eyes. "Yes, I'm okay. I wouldn't have been if not for Itachi-san. He truly saved my life."

"And that's one of the main reasons I'm allowing him to remain free and return to Konoha beside Sasuke, albeit secretly."

Tsunade pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Sakura. "This is another reason I came to see you. Many of the shinobi were affected by various poisons during the battles. While Shizune was able to figure out most of them, there simply wasn't time for her to continue on that. While you're waiting for the idiots to recover within the next few days, can you continue analyzing the poisons and preparing antidotes for them?"

"Of course shishou."

"Excellent. I'm leaving you behind several ANBU as well as the list of patients effected by the poison. When you have a remedy ready, just have the ANBU deliver it to the appropriate hidden village. The most critical cases are on the top of the list. Their own medics are doing what they can to slow the poisons but that will only buy them a few days or so."

"I understand fully. I'll begin working on them right away." Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded her head. "I'll see you in a few days then. Be careful Sakura, and watch after those idiots of yours."

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Sasuke was slow to come awake from the, thankfully, peaceful dreamless sleep he'd been under. Remembering that he was still locked inside a room in the Allied Forces base with his former team mate, he forced himself to remain motionless in the bed until he had fully woken up. He tensed his muscles and was surprised to find none of the pain from the past few days lingering about his system. That bitch of a hokage had ordered everyone to 'leave them in their current state' and thus he'd been forced to lay around, unable to do much of anything thanks to the wounds Naruto given him.

Fighting Naruto at that moment in time had been foolish of him; he recognized that. Although he'd been mostly healed from the fight with Madara, wounds like those were deep and no amount of healing would instantly cure everything. So in fighting Naruto, he'd re-opened some of the wounds he already had. Pain was not a new thing for him but on top of being almost out of chakra, exhausted, and hungry, he'd been unable to do anything more than lay around and allow his body to heal. The only consolation he had was that Naruto was in much the same state as he was.

He could feel Naruto's chakra coming from the bed nearby. The steady pulsing was somewhat different than it used to be. Of course, Sasuke was sure that was because of his new found ability to control the kyuubi's chakra. Before he left the leaf, Sasuke could remember how violent and malevolent Naruto's chakra would sometimes feel. Now, it thrummed out a steady beat; it was a perfect balance of Naruto's chakra and the violent beast he housed.

Being bed bound also forced him to listen to the hyper active ninja's ravings. Sasuke never said anything as he droned on but that didn't deter his former friend one bit. And while he never said anything, that didn't mean he didn't listen.

Naruto spoke about his training with Jiraiya – who Naruto continued to call ero-sennin for some reason – and his death. He spoke about Gaara's death and resurrection, the battles he'd had with Akatsuki, Asuma-sensei's death, meeting his parents...and almost completely transforming into the kyuubi.

While Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be away from the man laying next to him, he couldn't stop thinking about the pain Naruto, and the village, had been through in the past few years. At one point Naruto spoke about meeting the man who'd killed his sensei. He admitted to wanting revenge against the man but he didn't do it, saying he wanted to break the cycle of hate. The concept was a foreign one to Sasuke and he thought Naruto was a fool. How could he stand in front of the man who killed someone so important to him and yet do nothing about it?

Of course, if what Naruto said was true, if he had killed him most of Konoha would still be dead.

He found himself briefly wondering what Sakura had done while both he and Naruto had been away.

His fists clenched beside his otherwise still body. _This_ is why he couldn't afford to be in Konoha. He didn't even have to speak yet Naruto's words would continue to play in his head and make him think of things. Having sympathy for someone else was only a weakness and he couldn't have any weaknesses. He couldn't defeat his brother if he was weak.

But he'd already done that.

Itachi was dead...Madara was dead...the Akatsuki was dead...

What was left to do?

He fought the urge to sigh as he tried, unsuccessfully, to clear his mind. Being around Naruto made him think about things he'd rather not.

A scraping sound from across the room had him quickly opening his eyes and activating his sharingan on instinct. Sakura sat at a desk along the wall, hair pulled up on top of her head, mincing herbs into a bowl.

He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he'd failed to detect her presence in the room. Sasuke shook of the slight disgust at his lack of awareness as he studied her.

She took the herbs she'd been working on and added them to a flask simmering over a small burner before adding a note to the open book at her side. Taking a dropper out of the drawer, she withdrew a small amount of the liquid and placed it on a scroll in front of her. In a few seconds, he saw a small plume of smoke arise and a smile erupt on her face. She divided the mixture into separate vials before taking out a new batch of herbs.

Sasuke was at least familiar with the sight of the equipment she was working with. Many times in Orochimaru's hideouts, he'd seen Kabuto working with the same kinds of equipment. Obviously she was creating a new medicine or perhaps a vaccine of some sort. He already knew she was a med-nin but he wasn't sure how talented she was. After she'd awoken in the cabin Itachi led them to, he watched her as she healed the injuries to her body. While he didn't want to admit it, he was impressed with the level of skill she showed that day.

There were many injuries to her body and most of them appeared to be deep. Not only that, but there was evidence that some of them were partially healed. For that to be true, she must have been healing herself while Madara had her captive. Itachi had gathered herbs he said Sakura would need later to prepare an anti-dote to the chakra blocking drug they'd given her. Being able to manipulate what small amount of chakra she could still draw from was impressive.

But, then again, she'd always had the best chakra control out of the three of them so perhaps it wasn't that great a feat. Although he could also recall how the other med-nins of the Allied Forces followed her command when she joined them in the healing efforts.

Sasuke could vaguely recall seeing her face after the battle with Madara. He was exhausted, wounded, and unsure of where he was but he could remember feeling a warm, soothing presence surrounding him. It took a while before he could open his eyes enough to see what was going on and when he did, the first thing he saw was vibrant pink hair. The strands were blurry but visible. He blinked a few times and her face came into focus, eyes shut in concentration as she leaned over him.

So she healed him then and apparently now as well given the fact that the majority of his pain was gone.

How hypocritical of her. Screaming at his face one day then healing him the next? Typical leaf shinobi.

From the corner of the ceiling he saw a familiar chakra signature flicker. Before long, a thin stream of water began flowing silently down the wall, puddling in the corner of the floor. Sakura never noticed the newest intruder into the room as her back was still turned and head down in concentration. Suigetsu stood slowly as his body took back on a solid form. Sasuke said nothing to his arrival, preferring to see what plans his team mate had in store. Suigetsu moved silently towards Sasuke's bed, their eyes met quickly in a silent acknowledgment of each others presence. When the mist-nin was half-way across the room, a senbon came flying towards him. The speed at which it was thrown was so great, Suigetsu had no time to avoid it. Fortunately, due to his abilities, the senbon simply passed through his neck and traveled onward until it hit the door.

Both Suigetsu and Sasuke turned their head to see Sakura, arm still extended, facing the mist-nin with narrowed eyes.

"Did ya miss me blos..." Suigetsu's words abruptly stopped as his body once again dissolved to its liquid state.

"Apparently I didn't make it clear before." Sakura said as she stood slowly and moved closer to Suigetsu's position. "I don't like that name."

"Wha..." Naruto said groggily as he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He took in the situation quickly and tried to jump out of bed but Sakura stopped him with a swift glare.

"You stay put! I just got done healing you and I will not have you re-opening your wounds."

"But Sakura-chan, you're gonna need help with whoever this is that managed to get into the base."

"No I won't." she said resolutely. "And unfortunately, it's a familiar face." she turned once again to glare down into the warped face of Suigetsu. "Do you see what you've done? You woke up my patients who desperately need their rest."

"Sakura." Sasuke's baritone voice called as he too sat up in the bed. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing much. It's just that the senbon was dipped in a paralytic poison. Sorry about that Suigetsu. Even if you can liquify your body, the poison would have transferred to your cells as it passed through your body. You still got a dose of it." Sakura said with an obvious fake smile on her face. She stood there, arms crossed, observing the puddle with Suigetsu's distorted face floating in it.

After a minute had passed, a minute Naruto sat in the bed watching quietly with fear because he **knew** Sakura was pissed, the watery form on the floor began to once again take shape. Pale skin took the place of the clear water as Suigetsu's features became visible once more. He stood grinning cockily at Sakura and it took everything she had not to blush fiercely – seeing as how he was completely naked.

"What?" Suigetsu said with a grin that showed his pointed teeth. "Is something the matter _Sakura-chan_?"

She wanted to run at him and punch the look right off his face but...since he was naked and grinning a little too much like the perverts she was already, unfortunately, familiar with, she decided to stay where she was.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto demanded heatedly. "And how do you know Sakura-chan? And why the hell are you naked! Dear kami-sama, put some clothes on will ya? That's the last thing I wanna see." Naruto waved his hand in Suigetsu's general direction while he averted his eyes.

"Why?" Suigetsu replied. "It sure doesn't seem to be bothering her. Not even a blush Sakura? I guess you're not so innocent huh?"

"Baka, did you forget already that I'm a med-nin?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She forced herself to hold his gaze and keep the emotions off her face. Inside her mind, she was shouting every obscenity she could think off towards the mist-nin along with multiple promises of pain.

"Of course not, but I didn't think medics were _that_ familiar with the body."

Sakura once again ignored the grin on his face. "Perhaps not field medics but I also work at the hospital. There's nothing about the human body I don't know. Including an area on your back that I would only have to hit once with my chakra scalpels to ensure that which you seem to be so proud of," she heard Naruto's gasp at that "would never work again. So I suggest you cut the bullshit Suigetsu and tell me why you're here."

His violet eyes studied her a moment more before he threw his head back and laughed loudly. Sakura could only watched, stunned, as he held his stomach with the great heaves of laughter.

"S-Sasuke...holy shit I like this woman!" he proclaimed loudly. "Why the fuck did you have to pick a bitch like Karin when you knew her all along?"

Sakura refused to even look in the Uchiha's direction with that statement. Memories of a dark night in Konoha when she pleaded with him flooded her mind before she forced them away.

"Suigetsu..." Sakura growled.

"Alright, alright." he conceded as he wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "I just came to check on Sasuke. Wasn't sure if the fearless leader got himself captured or what."

His grin towards Sasuke at that statement was so teasing she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her lips. She felt Sasuke's eyes dart towards her but she continued to ignore him.

"So what now Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked. Though the grin was still on his face his eyes held the seriousness of the question.

While the idea still did not please him he knew he had already made his choice.

"I am returning to Konoha."

Sakura saw Naruto's face split into a large grin that proved to be contagious. Times would definitely be hard and she was sure absolutely nothing would be easy with the Uchiha but to see Naruto this happy made it all seem a little better at the moment. He was a man she held so much respect and trust in that she couldn't begrudge him the happiness he felt with his best friend once again.

"Huh...well, hearing about Itachi changed your mind before so I guess speaking with him did the same thing this time?" Suigetsu said and took a step back at the dark glare Sasuke threw him. "Okay...okay, I get it."

"How did you get in here Suigetsu?" Sakura asked once it was clear he was done speaking with Sasuke.

"I'm talented, what can I say?" he said with another grin. "Why? Wanna come with me?"

"I think not." she deadpanned. "Though I will give you credit for your audacity – to just break into the Allied Forces base like you've done. Funny, you don't seem to be worried about getting caught."

Suigetsu spread his arms wide as he spoke. "Hey, you wanna come over here and forcibly stop me from leaving I'm _all _for it blossom."

Her only response was to narrow her eyes at him.

"I've heard about enough of your shit." Naruto said from his position on the bed. "You will not disrespect Sakura-chan like that."

"Whoa...calm down. I was just playing." Suigetsu said as he held his hands up in surrender. "She knows that right?"

"Mmm." The audible sound was the only response she gave as her narrowed gaze stayed on his.

"I'm leaving anyway. I've got some swords to go find; with everything that's happened they can't be too far away. See you 'round Sasuke." he nodded to the Uchiha before turning back to face Sakura once more. "And I really hope I see you again Sakura."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." she said with a slight tilt to her pink lips.

His cocky grin split his face once more. "Maybe next time I can surprise you in the bath. You do know I can merge my body with water right?"

The control she'd had over her emotions flew out the window with that remark and she ran at him with a chakra laden fist. He laughed before liquifying his body once again and slipping through the cracks of the floor.

Sakura was forced to allow the chakra in her fist to dissipate before she felt the urge to pound the wall in frustration and ruin all the work Yamato did. She settled for glaring at the spot he'd just vacated and cursing him. "Stupid pervert!"

"I still don't get why he was naked." Naruto said in confusion.

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but, surprisingly, Sakura beat him to it.

"Come on Naruto, do you think clothes would slip through the cracks as he just did? It's obvious he took his clothing off in order to move around in that liquified state undetected."

"Oh. But how do you know him Sakura-chan?"

"He's a member of Sasuke's team. They traveled with Itachi-san and I once he took me from Madara's base."

She stomped back to the desk and grabbed her penlight from the drawer.

"But why did you let him go?" Naruto asked.

Sakura chose her words carefully. "I was returning a favor. Besides the perverted talk he just displayed, he was actually kinda nice to me. Considering the state I was in when Itachi-san rescued me he could have done whatever he wanted and I would have been powerless to stop him. He didn't do anything but help me and be kind to me, in a round about way but still. And he did fight with the Allied Forces against Zetsu's army, even if it was for his benefit in the end. I suppose I just decided to let him go for now to return the kindness. Besides, if what he said was true we will be seeing him again."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"Well, it was obvious he was talking about the swords belonging to the Seven Swordsman of Mist. What he doesn't know is that after they were all defeated, the swords were gathered and taken to the kages. Only they now know where they are and if they're even together. Once he finds that bit of information out, I'm sure we'll cross paths again."

She walked back over to Naruto's bed and had him lay down for her. "Since you're up I might as well examine you."

She checked his eyes with the aid of her penlight before scanning his body for any further injuries with her chakra covered hand.

"About Madara taking you Sakura-chan..."

"Not now Naruto."

"Huh?"

Sakura sighed heavily as she continued her examination of him. "Can we please not talk about my capture yet? I know you want to know everything that happened but I haven't even spoken with Tsunade-sama about it yet."

Naruto captured her hand as it moved over his chest once again. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I wasn't there to help you and you got taken. I'm just so sorry." his voice cracked with the emotions welling up inside him.

"Stop that." Sakura said with a little force as she wrapped her other hand around his. "It wasn't anyone's fault and it's over now. I'm fine and he's dead, thanks to you." she said with a smile. "Besides, I'm glad it was me there and not you."

"What? Don't say stuff like that Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Why not? If he had taken you he planned to rip the kyuubi from you. That would have killed you Naruto! I can protect you too ya know!"

His cerulean eyes softened as he squeezed her hand. "Thank you Sakura-chan but I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me."

She returned his smile and was glad the conversation was over; for now at least. Thinking about what she had to do next made her tense up again and she decided to tease Naruto a bit to help her unwind once more. She removed her hands from his and slapped his shoulder playfully. "You're all healed now baka. Just try and take it easy for a couple of days. Regardless of the kyuubi's healing powers, I want you to allow your body to rest a bit."

"I'll try Sakura-chan."

"I could always get Hinata to watch you for me." she said with a mischievous glint to her eyes. The shade of red Naruto turned rivaled those of the very heiress she spoke of. While she didn't think Naruto and Hinata had spoken after Pain's invasion, she clearly understood why Hinata had jumped in front of Naruto that day. The thought of not having Naruto always there for her was painful but he deserved love so much. If Hinata was willing to sacrifice her life for his, Sakura knew her feelings ran deep and true.

"I-I-I don't kn-know what y-y-you're talking about S-Sakura-chan." Naruto stammered out as he fidgeted in the bed and looked away from her.

She chuckled lightly and allowed the matter to drop as she rose from the bed. Gathering her courage about her, she walked towards the side of Sasuke's bed. She met his steady gaze with her own. "I need to examine you now Sasuke."

He didn't say anything in response but simply turned his head slightly away, which she took for a yes. Her chakra covered hands began sweeping over his chest as she checked his injuries. Having to examine him while he was awake was even more of a jolt to her nerves than when she met his gaze after healing his eyes days before. She was acutely aware of every move she made. Her hands stayed well above the defined muscles she knew lay hidden under the borrowed clothes he wore. She didn't feel any anger coming from him but neither was he happy about the current situation he found himself in.

As her hand came to rest over the wound he had suffered to the upper portion of his thigh she felt his gaze swing towards her. She looked up into his narrowed eyes and the clinical justification of what she was doing pushed aside any nervousness or embarrassment she might have felt.

"You had a deep wound to your thigh which I had to repair. I'm just making sure there's been no further damage to the area after you and Naruto's little fight in here the other day."

His eyes remained narrowed in suspicion but he nodded tersely and allowed her to continue.

Naruto had completely healed thanks to the kyuubi's assistance but she'd had to heal Sasuke when she first entered the room. She re-checked each of those areas again to make sure everything was repairing itself as it should after her work. Satisfied his body was once again healed she moved her hand upwards towards his eyes. His hand immediately snapped out to catch her wrist and stop her movement.

"I just need to check your eyes."

"No." he said strongly.

A look of exasperation came into her eyes. "You do realize I've already healed them once?"

"And that was enough." he spat before dropping her wrist.

She stood from the bed and walked away. If he didn't want his eyes healed properly then that was his problem she told herself. Sakura gathered some items from her desk, put them into a bag, and walked to the door to summon the ANBU Tsunade left behind. However, before she could reach the door, Kakashi, Sai, and Itachi walked inside.

"Oh, your patients are up. How are they feeling?"

"They'll make it." she said, unable to keep the clipped tone from her voice. Kakashi raised his eyebrow but said nothing in return. "What are you still doing here Kaka-sensei? I thought everyone else left earlier this morning?"

"They did. We're your escort party." he said with his cheerful tone.

She looked into Itachi's stoic face and read the truth of Kakashi's words there as well.

Somehow she didn't feel this would be a peaceful trip home.


	9. Chapter 9

The view really was lovely. Large oak trees stood tall and full, their leaves swaying in the gentle breeze. Wild flowers peppered the landscape sprinkling the area with a myriad of colors. A rabbit ran out of a bush, standing on it's hind legs, while scrunching his nose repeatedly in an adorable way. Sakura could have sat in this particular clearing all day just taking in the beauty of nature around her.

Had it not been for the annoying, often loud, company surrounding her.

Naruto sat near Sasuke ranting on about something – no one even bothered listening to him at this point. Since they left the Allied Base that morning, he'd been talking non-stop in his excitement. Sai sat near them on a fallen log painting some abstract picture while occasionally making some remark that would set Naruto off. Kakashi and Itachi sat on the outskirts of the haphazard circle trying to ignore everyone, and succeeding quite well.

Sakura pulled out her small notepad she kept in her medic pack and tried to ignore them as well. She tried to go over all the various poisons she'd created anti-dotes for back in the base but her gaze would invariably wander to Sasuke and Itachi every few minutes.

In Sasuke's case, she was still worried about what he would do on this return trip home. His chakra had not been sealed, he was not placed in shackles, and his sword was once again slipped into a belt at his waist. There was nothing to hinder him should he decide to attack anyone or run away. Kakashi noticed the wary way she glanced at him when they first began their journey and tried to ease her fears by explaining Tsunade is the one who gave the orders to not restrain him. With Itachi still present she felt he wouldn't try anything. This was also a good way to judge how he would act around his old comrades.

While she understood the reasons behind it, and to be honest she knew had he been restrained he probably would have been ridiculously angry and difficult to deal with, she couldn't help but feel nervous. With the strength, speed, and intelligence Sasuke possessed at least three of them could be dead before someone stopped him. Thus far, he'd not done anything to give her a basis for those fears. He still remained aloof and detached from the group but he wasn't hostile towards any of them either.

Her gaze slid to Itachi as she continued to think about the Uchihas. No opportunity had presented itself yet for her to speak with him in private. He'd given no indication of what he planned to do once in Konoha and her curiousness was overwhelming. No one would be allowed to know he was there except for a select group of people. There wasn't any extensive research on the jutsu that brought him back to this world so she wasn't sure how his body would hold up over time. Most of all, with Sasuke returning to the village he gave his life to protect, what could possibly be tying his soul to the living plane?

Sakura gave up the pretense of looking over her medical notes and packed the book away. She stood and slowly stretched her body, relishing in the comfortable way her joints and muscles slid against one another. Kakashi grinned at her over the rim of his _Icha Icha_ novel so she made her way over to him.

"How are you Sakura?" he asked as she stood by his seated form.

"Fine Kaka-sensei, thank you."

A wry grin appeared on his masked face. "Still haven't gotten the art of lying down yet huh?"

"I'm sorry?"

He nodded his head towards Naruto and Sasuke as he answered. "You've been watching Sasuke frequently since we left the base, and not in the way I was expecting either."

One slender pink eyebrow raised at his words. "And exactly how did you expect me to be looking at him _sensei_?"

He chuckled lightly, both in humor and nervousness, "Come now Sakura, you know how I meant. Instead of **that** expression you've been watching him like your expecting him to attack someone. While I completely understand your reasons for that, shouldn't you give him credit for coming back to Konoha willingly?"

"I haven't attacked him have I?" she stated as she crossed her arms defiantly.

He watched her for a moment more before returning his gaze to his book. "It isn't your nature to be unforgiving Sakura."

She clenched her jaw tight to stop the scathing response poised on her tongue and stomped away. While it pissed her off, he was still her sensei and she shouldn't scream at him in the middle of a group of comrades; especially about a personal matter. Why did she have to be so forgiving when Sasuke hadn't shown a single shred of remorse for everything he's done? What did Kakashi expect? For her to be fawning over Sasuke like she used to? To bat her eyes at him while prattling on about useless things hoping to catch his attention?

Obviously he did or he wouldn't have said that to her.

She couldn't believe he'd make a remark like that. Had he not noticed she'd grown up in the past few years? Those actions would be ones the old, weak Sakura would do for Sasuke's attention. Now she was stronger, more confident about herself and her abilities so she had no need to demean herself like that. Even holding a civil conversation with Sasuke would take more effort than she was willing to spend right now. Naruto seemed to be doing fine on his own anyway. After everything she'd said, screamed rather, over the past few days not speaking to the last Uchiha was a rather wonderful idea.

"Let's head back out." Kakashi's voice called from behind her.

She waited for him and Sai to take point as they had been, before jumping nimbly into the thicket of trees and continuing their journey back to Konoha. Sasuke and Naruto soon passed her to fall in the middle of their group while Itachi was beside her. Hours passed in relative silence as the group went forth. The only sounds were the thunk of their feet on the branches and Naruto's occasional comment to Sasuke, which was either ignored or a vague "hn" was replied.

The trees began thinning out as they passed a rocky terrain and every so often Sakura would get a fleeting glance of the ANBU that surrounded them. While she wasn't sure of the number of ANBU escorting them, she had at least been made aware of their presence before leaving. Their orders were to observe the groups interactions and, of course, Sasuke's behavior. They were not to interact with the traveling party at all unless a situation came up that deemed it necessary to interfere. Sakura thought she'd be used to ANBU's presence by now, considering her long training and work history with the hokage. But the knowledge that perhaps a dozen or more of Konoha's strongest shinobi were watching their every move seemed to make her hyper aware of their presence.

Night time came soon enough, for which Sakura was grateful. Running through the forest from sunup to sundown was enough to wear on any shinobi's body. Sasuke and Sai seemed to feel no weariness from their journey which only served to fuel the irritation she felt.

"I'm so hungry!" Naruto whined as he collapsed near the fire. "What I wouldn't give for a bowl of Ichiraku's ramen right now."

"Well you've got a few days left before you'll have that again." Kakashi said as he tossed an apple to the jinchuriki. "Satisfy yourself with that for now."

Naruto shot a disgruntled look towards his sensei but began eating the apple anyway.

"It truly is amazing how you've gone this long without eating ramen." Sai commented.

"I know! I'm gonna eat ramen until I can't move anymore when I get back home."

"Gluttony is a sin dick-less." Sai said while he unrolled his sleeping mat.

"So is being a rude bastard!" Naruto shot back.

"No it isn't."

"Just shut up Sai." Naruto grumbled and rolled over until he was presenting his back to the former ROOT member.

"Have I offended you in some way?" Sai asked. Sakura knew he wasn't concerned for Naruto's feelings exactly, he was simply curious how his words would be interpreted. He filed away every piece of knowledge he gained from his interactions with people to better himself in social situations.

"Just ignore him for now Sai. He's simply tired and hungry therefore he's easily irritable." Sakura said.

"Is Ichiraku's still standing?" Itachi asked. "From what I've been informed every building was leveled during Pain's attack."

"Well, it was destroyed but I helped some of the carpenters rebuild it before we left the village." Naruto replied.

"You mean it was one of the first things you helped rebuild." Kakashi added.

"Hey! You've gotta think about your priorities."

"Indeed."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's childlike tendencies but couldn't stifle her giggle at the tiny smirk that developed on Itachi's face. More surprising was when Itachi met her gaze she actually saw the mirth lingering in his eyes.

Uchiha Itachi was still a mystery to her. What she was taught about him in Konoha was he was a merciless killer. A man who had slaughtered his entire family and led Sasuke down a path of self-destruction in order to gain the power to kill him. There wasn't much information available about his work before he killed his family. Most of the documents containing his missions were sealed and stored under the highly classified section of the store room.

This Itachi she was beginning to know was an enigma to her. While he still acted very withdrawn from everyone and his hooded eyes could still give her chills at times, he seemed more...friendly than she would have imagined. He didn't engage in the conversations around him but she could see that he was paying attention to everything said. Just as right now, he would occasionally smirk at the comments made. She had even seen Sai and Naruto ask his opinion on a matter they were discussing (albeit hesitantly on their part) and he politely answered them. Perhaps the most surprising thing was the way he acted around her.

True, he'd reprimanded her before when she and Sasuke were arguing. Of course, reprimanding might be a very light term to use considering how rough he'd pulled her hair back; but beyond that, he'd been polite and honest with her. The other members of their traveling party kept their distance from the former Akatsuki member. Perhaps they weren't doing it on purpose, but on some level they were still wary of him and gave him his distance. Sakura found herself, oddly, not afraid of Itachi. While she still respected the power he held, even in death, every move he'd made since rescuing her had her becoming more at ease in his presence.

Itachi would walk near her as they made their way through the trees. The conversation was sparse but that was more of an ingrained habit of shinobi. She felt almost comfortable traveling beside him. There was no pressure on her to be sociable to him as he seemed to like the silence almost as much as she could remember Sasuke did. Good thing too; there wasn't much she could think of to talk to him about that wouldn't bring up things better left unsaid. However, she was curious as to why he didn't travel with Sasuke. That question was answered shortly after they began their journey.

Naruto came up to walk beside her as they left the base, hoping to speak with her about the time she spent as Madara's captive. Sakura deflected most of the questions and instead turned the conversation towards him. Naruto was happy to oblige her curiosity and began a long rant about his training with Bee. She did listen to him but took the opportunity to watch the others as they moved.

Sasuke walked beside Itachi yet neither talked. And while Itachi's face remained almost blank, Sasuke's emotions leaked through his stoic facade. His eyes would narrow while his jaw clenched with the tension rolling through him. Regardless of the fact that Sasuke felt Itachi was owed justice for his lot in life, his brother was the one who slaughtered his family; that was not a fact easily forgotten. Soon, Naruto jogged to Sasuke's side and began his usual happy chatter concerning his best friend's return to the village. For once, Sasuke seemed to appreciate the presence of the jinchuriki and while he didn't speak much in response to Naruto's words, he turned his head more in his direction and drifted closer to him. After a while of Naruto and Sasuke speeding up their pace as Itachi's stayed the same, a large enough distance developed between the brothers that Sakura felt the need to move to Itachi's side. His countenance remained the same but she could see the traces of regret lingering in his gaze.

A few times during the day, Sasuke would drift back to Itachi's side; mostly when he became irritated in some way by Naruto. Few words were passed between the two but the time he spent around Itachi did seem to increase little by little.

Sakura watched from her bed roll as Itachi stood and walked to the edge of the clearing. Even though ANBU members surrounded them and would keep watch, Itachi took up a position near the group to guard them as everyone slept. She noticed his eyes landed on Sasuke several times, yet his emotions were guarded from her. She wondered what he was thinking, watching his younger brother lay only feet from the comrades he abandoned years ago, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Though he was loathe to admit it, Sasuke began to agree with Naruto several days into their journey back to Konoha. He was ready to reach the village.

He had been single minded in his pursuit of Itachi. Traveling for days, sometimes weeks on end never bothered him during that time, even with Karin and Suigetsu's endless bitching. Now, after only a few days of travel, he was ready to see the borders of the home he left behind. He longed for a bed, a hot meal, and most importantly, space from the people he was traveling with.

Naruto's incessant chattering had him itching to run a chidori through him. When the replacement, Sai they said his name was, would look at him with that blank, probing stare of his he longed to bash the man's face in. Sasuke was still having twinges of anger course through him when he was close to his brother. As much as he had longed to avenge Itachi, he couldn't stop the images of his parents lifeless bodies flashing through his mind when he spoke to him for too long. And Sakura...

Her attitude was irritating him most of all. She didn't speak to him, she didn't even come near him, yet he could feel her gaze land on him from time to time. Unlike the past when her eyes were alight with joy every time she was near him, now they were cold, assessing, and filled with mistrust when she gazed at him. He should be glad she was leaving him alone but her cold nature towards him was grating on his nerves.

So far the only member of the group that wasn't pissing him off was Kakashi. Not surprising really; even in his youth Kakashi only mildly irritated him with his porn reading and perverseness. The man had always been a talented shinobi who was well versed in reading a situation accurately. Kakashi had not tried to engage him in useless conversation nor had he watched him with mistrusting eyes, as if waiting for him to snap and kill everyone around. Considering the heavy treat he gave him when they first met up he was surprised by his almost accepting behavior.

More surprising to him was his want to reach Konoha. While the prospect of solitude and a bed was a big part of it, he found himself not unwilling to walk through the gates again. He knew he would have to deal with the hokage bitch that currently ruled the village as well as the sanctimonious attitudes from the ignorant shinobi, but the overwhelming hatred he held for the village was lessening. Whether that was Itachi's influence or the information fed to him by Naruto he wasn't certain. All he knew was he was ready for an end...and a new start.

Everything he'd set out to do when he left Konoha had been accomplished. Though he wished he had been informed of Itachi's true reason for murdering the clan, the fact remained that his brother had still killed them with his own hands. Trying to think about what he might have done had he actually known was useless at this point. It was done and over; nothing could take back his actions. And from Itachi's own mouth during one of their many conversations he did not desire a different ending to his life. Once again his brother had written the path of his life – right down to the moment he'd taken Itachi's life.

It irritated him. No, it angered him almost as much as the council of Konoha had. Itachi had set him up and played his part like a true actor, even right down to the very last breath he'd taken. Sasuke never had a say in any of it. He had been manipulated by nearly everyone his whole life and he was ready to be free of that. Free to make his own decisions, free to choose the path he would walk, whether that be one involving his past or something new and different.

Sasuke dropped from the trees behind Kakashi as they neared a small town in their path. The shinobi around him walked slowly into the outskirts of the town but it was obvious no one was around. The vending booths lining the streets were empty, all the doors and windows were shut on every building in the area, and there was no sign of anyone around.

"Man," Naruto whined "I was hoping to get a decent meal here."

"Unfortunately it doesn't look like anyone has returned to this town yet." Kakashi said as he continued to stroll down the street. "Although, it has only been a week since the end of the war. Depending on how far they fled during the evacuation it could be a while before they're back."

The shinobi trudged further down the street, now with slumped shoulders as the idea for a good meal and bed were gone. Sakura felt Itachi stiffen slightly beside her and she searched the area for whatever caused him to go on alert. Unfortunately, nothing seemed out of sorts to her.

"Kakashi." Itachi called.

"Aa. I saw."

Everyone stilled and awaited the threat to materialize. Sakura searched but could detect no other chakras besides theirs in the area. No sounds were heard save for the gentle whipping of the wind around them.

"Well will someone tell me what's going on 'cause I don't see anything." Naruto finally said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's words but kept silent. Finally, she saw a curtain in the window of what appeared to be an inn move. One pale finger could be seen drawing the curtain back to allow the occupant to see out. It was too far away for her to make out any of the features of the person. Before she could draw a kunai the curtain fell back into place and the door opened. An elderly woman walked out onto the porch of the inn with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?"

Everyone turned to watch Sakura's reaction to the recognition by this unknown woman. Sakura walked slowly towards the spry looking older woman. It had been a few years but she could remember the color of the woman's friendly hazel eyes and her long salt and pepper hair.

"Fujiwara-san?"

The elderly woman's face split into a large smile as she walked out to meet the pink haired girl and embrace her. "Oh goodness, I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me but when you got closer I could clearly see your beautiful hair." The woman pulled back and held Sakura at arm's length while she examined her. "My you've grown even more beautiful my dear."

"Thank you." Sakura said, still shocked at the sight of the woman. "Fujiwara-san, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off hiding with the rest of your villagers?"

The woman laughed at that. "Heavens no. I'm too old for running around the country side to avoid some war. There could have been someone who needed a place to stay! What would they do if I wasn't here?"

"But Fujiwara-san..."

"And besides," she interrupted, "I had faith that you guys would win. Especially when I heard all the nations were working together." she patted Sakura on the cheek and stepped around her to face the shinobi still behind them. "Hello everyone. My name is Fujiwara Manami and this is my inn. Please, come in and make yourselves comfortable; you all must be tired."

"Thanks obaasan." Naruto said as he walked past everyone and into the inn.

"Naruto." Sakura growled at the back of her retreating friend.

Fujiwara simply laughed at the pair before grabbing Sakura's arm. "Come on in Sakura-chan. You can use the onsen first."

"You have an onsen?" the healer asked with a new light to her eyes.

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Sakura sighed in total relaxation as she leaned her head back against the smooth rock surface surrounding the onsen. Fujiwara-san did indeed have an onsen in her inn. Sakura was glad to learn the inn had actually been built around it so it was enclosed by sturdy wooden walls.

A small part of her was feeling bad for the trouble Fujiwara-san was going through for their sake; but the larger part was enjoying the warm waters of the bath and the delicious smell of the nabe cooking.

Fujiwara-san was just as friendly as she remembered her being. Sakura met her over two years ago while she was traveling to Suna to retrieve some medical documents Tsunade asked to borrow. Fujiwara-san and her husband were resting at a tea house Sakura happened to stop at. They began talking and before Sakura knew it, nearly two hours had passed in the elderly couples company. She was an easy woman to talk to. Before Sakura left them, she offered to help her husband with the harsh cough he had. Her healing chakra helped clear the fluid from his lungs but she noticed it came from a failing heart. Unfortunately, his condition seemed to be untreatable. When her eyes met Fujiwara-san's, the older woman smiled sadly. It was obvious she knew her husband only had a limited time left on this earth.

Sakura learned today that her husband passed only two months after that. They had been traveling that day to see their children and some old friends since he knew as well his time was running out. Fujiwara-san told this story to the shinobi resting in her inn with a large smile on her face. Though she mourned her husband's passing, it had been a peaceful one and she was grateful to Sakura for easing his pain if only for a little while.

She insisted the shinobi stay the night in the inn and rest themselves before they continued on their journey home. Sakura offered to help with the cooking but Fujiwara-san ushered her to the door of the onsen and insisted she rest.

As the soothing heat of the water permeated her tired muscles she was hard pressed to feel bad about letting the woman do the work on her own. The silence of the room was almost as comforting as the bath was. There was no bickering going on around her, no tension to be felt among her peers, just – nothing; and right then that was exactly what she wanted.

"Even though you're bathing you should still be alert to your surroundings."

Sakura gasped and sat up quickly, covering her naked chest with her arms. Itachi stood off to her side, smirking slightly at her reaction to his presence.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

"I've felt your gaze on me for days now. It seems you want to discuss something with me."

"Don't you think it could have waited until I'm dressed?" she asked heatedly.

He sat on a large rock nearby. "Considering the company surrounding us I think this is the best time for privacy."

Sakura slipped down into the water until she was submerged to her chin. Her hands still covered her breasts and she crossed her legs to hide herself from his gaze. "Itachi-san...seriously. I'm uncomfortable with this."

He sighed as he regarded her. "Sakura-san, you do remember I'm dead right? Should I even have that inclination I don't know whether it would be physically possible or not."

She blushed as the meaning of his words registered in her mind. "Still..." she began hesitantly.

"You're acting childish again."

"I am not!" she cried indignantly. Unfortunately, her quick temper provoked her to stand in outrage, momentarily forgetting her nudity. Itachi's gaze dropped from her eyes and she saw his eyebrow raise. As he did this her lack of clothing registered in her mind and she dropped quickly back into the water, this time turning her back to him. She felt the blush cover her entire body as embarrassment flooded her mind.

"You did that on purpose." she muttered.

To her surprise he chuckled lightly. She looked over her shoulder at him, eyebrows creased in displeasure.

"You are an amusing woman Haruno Sakura."

She glared at him for only a moment more before a smile began to pull her lips up. Embarrassing as it was, she couldn't deny the situation was funny.

"If you promise to stay over there I suppose we can talk."

"You have my word." he replied.

"Okay then. There is something I want to discuss with you." She began as she eased herself closer to the side of the onsen near him.

"Go ahead." Itachi replied nonchalantly from his perch on the rock.

Sakura settled herself against the onsen wall, effectively hiding her body from him but allowing her to face him while she spoke. "This may be difficult to talk about but I hope you will try to answer me."

He merely raised his eyebrows at her words.

"Well, I've been wondering what you're gonna do. I mean...Chiyo-baa-san's spirit was able to rest as well as Sai's brother. I thought with Sasuke going back to Konoha that you would..." her sentence trailed off but he understood anyway.

"You wonder why I haven't found peace with Sasuke's return to Konoha?"

"Well...yeah."

"While I am pleased with my ototo's decision to return to our home village it is but a single step on the path I wish him to take."

Sakura was confused by his words. "You're still gonna try and lead him in another direction? I'm sorry for saying this Itachi-san but don't you think you've controlled his life enough as it is?"

Itachi's brows raised at her question but instead of the anger she expected to see his face showed amusement. "Perhaps Sakura-san, but I have no wish to see him continue on that course."

"I realize that Itachi-san but..."

"While I am not sure how long this body will last I do hope I will be given an opportunity to correct some wrongs I was forced to make during my life."

Sakura understood his concerns. There wasn't much known about the Edo Tensei jutsu besides it's obvious properties of resurrecting the dead. They had made incredible head way in gaining knowledge about it during the war but there was nothing written anywhere about long term repercussions of a dead soul walking the living plane. She still didn't know what his soul was waiting for but perhaps he didn't know himself. One thing was for certain in her mind, it had to do with Sasuke.

"You understand you'll have to remain hidden within the village." she said.

"Of course. I would expect nothing else."

"Okay then." she said with a small smile gracing her features. "Thank you for speaking with me Itachi-san."

He rose gracefully. "Enjoy the rest of your bath." he said with a smirk as he exited the bath house. Without the cloak surrounding him she could see the way his lean body moved effortlessly, the movements almost cat like in appearance. She watched the door close once again and made sure to scan her surroundings before uncovering herself and moving away from the onsen wall.

Itachi may not be a pervert but she had no intentions of bathing openly for his eyes or anyone else's.

* * *

><p>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<p>

Sakura hung her clothes up to dry on the rack before securing the sash of the yukata Fujiwara-san provided her. She wasn't entirely comfortable walking around the nothing-but-male members of her team in nothing but a yukata but her clothes had needed the washing. It also wasn't like she hadn't been in more revealing outfits around most of them. However, those times had been out of necessity or perhaps once or twice she'd been in a bathing suit around Naruto. Wearing a yukata gave her an altogether different feeling that made her a bit anxious to be around so many men dressed that way.

When she exited the bath house she was met with similar glares from each man in the room. She didn't understand why they were upset. Had she really taken that long in the onsen? Even her easy going sensei was glaring at her with his single exposed eye. She began shifting nervously where she stood until she couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What is everyone's problem?" she demanded.

Naruto finally stood with his arms crossed over his chest and walked closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Tell me why we caught Itachi leaving the bath house while you were in there Sakura-chan."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at what he was suggesting. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as she saw both Naruto and Kakashi's back stiffen. They couldn't possibly think...

There was an angry undercurrent buzzing around the room that couldn't be denied. Sakura looked helplessly to Itachi who continued to regard the other shinobi with a blank stare. He obviously wasn't going to be any help.

"Oh come on Naruto! We were just talking."

"In the onsen? Where you were bathing?" he asked incredulously.

"You can't be serious." Sakura said; her own anger igniting at the disbelief showing in her comrades eyes.

"We're just asking Sakura." Kakashi said. "Now I understand you're a grown woman but there's a time and pla..."

"You even think about finishing that sentence sensei and I promise you'll find your beloved books scattered in pieces around the fire country." he gulped at her threat. She threw her hands up and stomped from the room. "Stupid men...stupid Uchihas...I give up on the lot of you."

The men watched her angry figure as she walked away. Kakashi seemed to tighten his grip on the _Icha Icha_ book in his hands while Naruto dropped back to his seat, an odd cross between fear and a pout developing on his face.

Sasuke simply leaned back against the wall while he watched the spectacle unfold around him. He wasn't sure whether he was amused or irritated at the ridiculous display he witnessed.

He was, however, curious as to what his brother and Sakura had to talk about that was so important it had to be done in such a private setting.

* * *

><p><strong>-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-<strong>

**A/N:**

**onsen – hot springs**

**Just another big thank you to everyone reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**I have had some questions about was this going to be a Sasu/Saku romance. The answer is yes (as I categorized it) but that will be some ways off. I do not plan to rush things in this story and since I started off from during the war, there will be a lot of pain to get past before we get to any of that. **

**That being said, I do hope you stick with me through this story and hopefully enjoy it along the way. **

**Thanks again to everyone and I hope to see your reviews!**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

* * *

><p>Naruto stood silently, hands relaxed beside him and his mouth shut for the moment, as he desperately tried to think of what to say to diffuse the horribly tense situation around him. After days of traveling the group had finally made it to the outskirts of Konoha. As they passed the familiar landscape several chakras registered with the group. Each one of them was familiar but this only served to make Naruto nervous as they approached. When the group was nearly a mile away from the large gates of the village, the remaining members of the once named 'rookie 9' appeared before them.<p>

Each one of the now powerful shinobi stood gazing at both Naruto and Sasuke as they stood side by side. Naruto truly feared how this meeting would go as this would be a good indication of how things would transpire in the village. He clearly recalled the last time he spoke to all of them in a group like this. It was shortly before he set out to train with Killer-Bee. During that conversation, he told them all to stay out of the fight with Sasuke, that only he would be able to handle him. Shikamaru had openly questioned him at that point as to whether or not he was saying that just to protect his best friend. Naruto had denied that claim and went so far as to say he would no longer try to protect Sasuke.

He had not been lying at that time. He had every intention of fighting and probably dying in his battle with Sasuke. Fortunately, things had changed. Sasuke had finally found out about Madara's lies as well as Kabuto's involvement in everything. With his various talks with Itachi, Sasuke made the choice himself to return to Konoha. Shikamaru knew all of this information and Naruto knew he would have told the rest of their friends. Unfortunately, from the looks most all of them wore, they were in no mood to forgive Sasuke for his transgressions.

Kiba and Neji showed nothing but anger and contempt on their faces as they stared Sasuke down. Akamaru stood beside Kiba growling lowly in his throat. Choji and Shikamaru wore similar guarded expressions on their faces. While they weren't being openly hostile, they weren't friendly either. Naruto saw Lee smile at Sakura before he turned a hooded look towards Sasuke. Though the tights-wearing young man could be goofy at times, his body language right now also showed his rarely seen more serious side. Everything about him clearly gave a warning to those around. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were clearly torn between what they were feeling. Tenten looked to Neji but seemed to cringe at the level of hate he was showing. Ino was obviously happy to see both Sakura and Sasuke alive but was still weary of Sasuke's presence. Naruto did his best not to look too long at Hinata for fear he would remember her honest words that would send a bright blush to his face. Tears streamed down her alabaster skin as she wept in honest relief to see Naruto alive and well. He saw her give Sasuke a tentative nod while standing farther back than the rest of the group so as to be out of their line of sight. Shino was the only one he couldn't read at all. Perhaps that wasn't too surprising as his face was hidden as usual and he simply remained aloof from the group.

Kakashi was the one who finally broke the heavy silence around them. "I wasn't aware Tsunade-sama was sending out a greeting party." he said in his usual lighthearted manner.

"She didn't send us." Kiba replied heatedly.

"So I figured." Kakashi said with an obvious fake grin behind his mask.

"Shikamaru filled us in on everything that transpired." Neji began. "However, I don't see how that warrants allowing this ridiculous situation to occur."

"Neji..." Tenten softly reprimanded.

"By ridiculous situation is he referring to Tsunade-sama allowing the traitor back into the village or to Itachi-san's continued existence?" Sai asked in his usual monotone voice.

A loud smack rang through the area after Sakura slapped the back of Sai's head. "This is **not** the time to openly ask your blunt questions Sai." she whispered heatedly.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he held up his hands in a placating manner. "Come on guys, I'm sure you've all already talked to baa-chan too. You know this is what she wanted to happen." He hoped throwing the reminder of Tsunade's orders in he could calm the others down.

"Of course we've talked to her." Shikamaru said. "And voiced our objections to this matter; unfortunately to no avail."

"It seems she's all for letting this traitorous bastard back into Konoha." Kiba interjected. "What's the matter Uchiha? Get tired of running? Or is killing innocents no longer fun for you?"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said shocked.

"Now, now, why don't we all calm down here? This is gonna get us nowhere." Kakashi said.

"If you'd leave it could most definitely go somewhere." Kiba remarked as his eyes narrowed. Neji uncrossed his arms next to him.

"All of you stop it!" Naruto shouted as he walked in front of his group to stare into his friends faces. "If you've really heard everything from Shikamaru then you should understand Sasuke's reasons for what he did."

"We heard them alright. It doesn't change the fact that he was ready to try and destroy our fucking home." Kiba hissed.

"Naruto you swore to us you weren't trying to protect him anymore." Neji said.

"And I'm not! Kami you guys, I left here ready to fight him to the death! Yet the only reason I'm actually still alive is because of Sasuke. If he hadn't helped me fight Madara and that damn...thing...that had all the tailed beasts stored in it, I'd have been dead and Madara would've been unstoppable."

"And now we're just supposed to let him waltz back into the village and...what? Welcome him with a smile?" Kiba said incredulously. "The bastard probably has something planned. He's surprisingly patient when it comes to this kind of shit. He trained and planned for what? Nearly a decade...before he actually killed his brother." Kiba shot a malicious grin to Sasuke. "By the way, how'd that work out for you?"

Sasuke's sharingan activated as he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword. However, Sakura stepped forward at the remark.

"Too far Kiba." she said in warning.

"Really? This coming from the woman who went so far as to knock out her comrades in order to go kill the bastard by herself."

"Do not start on Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun." Lee said as he too stepped forward.

"Unless you are willing to defy the hokage this is a useless conversation." Shino replied in a clam manner.

"Oh I'm not going to defy my hokage." Neji said. "Unlike others I am a loyal shinobi to my village."

Cold red eyes assessed the pearlescent orbs looking back at him. "Itachi was more than loyal to Konoha; look where it landed the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said as he stared down Neji. "You might wanna watch out for the Hyuuga's."

"Enough." both Kakashi and Itachi said in sync as they moved to stand in the ever decreasing gap that separated the two groups. The Konoha shinobi visibly tensed at the movement from Itachi, though he did nothing more than stand in front of Sasuke and stare his brother down. Kakashi moved closer to Neji as he spoke.

"Regardless of your personal feelings you are to follow your orders given to you by your hokage. Those orders are not to attack either Uchiha Itachi or Uchiha Sasuke. You are part of a very small number of people to even know Itachi is still alive." Kakashi stopped very close to the Konoha shinobi and allowed his visible eye to catch the gaze of every shinobi present. His commanding aura making sure everyone present heeded his words. "Goading them into a fight is the same as attacking them. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Hai." was the begrudging response given by the shinobi in front of him.

They turned to leave one by one but Kiba and Neji continued to stare him down until they had to leave. As Kiba mounted Akamaru he nodded his head in Sasuke's direction before heatedly stating, "I'll be watching you."

Naruto's hands clenched and released over and over again at his side. His breath was coming in fast pants and he was beginning to feel the tightness well up in his chest. Like before in Iron country, he felt he was about to pass out. It was all too much again. He'd finally gotten Sasuke back. He was back in Konoha and he wasn't going to destroy it. He was working on building their friendship back up and now...now he was facing the prospect of losing all his other friends.

He knew the look in their eyes. The mistrust, the disbelief, the hatred...and it wasn't solely for Sasuke. Several of his friends had turned those very eyes on him as well.

Naruto knew Sasuke's return wasn't going to be met with smiles and open arms but since Shikamaru knew everything that happened, both during the war and with Sasuke's past, he thought everyone would be more understanding. Knowing the order Itachi had been given, knowing the reasons behind what he'd done and what he'd put Sasuke through, he was sure everyone would at least be willing to hear him out.

Dots began to appear in Naruto's vision and he struggled to catch his breath. His hand came up to clutch his chest under the horrible weight he once again felt descend upon his shoulders. Would this hatred never end?

A gentle hand gripped his shoulder and he felt Kakashi's presence surround him as he stepped close to the jinchuriki.

"Calm down Naruto. Take a deep breath." he whispered to his student.

Naruto fought to do as his sensei asked. Slowly, after many attempts, he felt his breathing slowing down. The tight knot in his chest began to loosen somewhat as Kakashi continued to speak lowly to him.

"I know how bad it seems but remember, I believe in you Naruto. You truly are your father's son."

Kakashi gave him one more gentle squeeze to his shoulder as he turned to speak with the others again.

Naruto felt his resolve returning slowly but surely. Kaka-sensei was right, he was his father's son and his father believed in him. Kakashi believed in him.

He would shoulder all the hatred, he would take all the pain upon himself, whatever it took to bring everyone together again he was going to do.

* * *

><p>When she left to fight in the war, Konoha's hospital was nothing more than a few tents strung together. Now, the building's exterior was completed, but they were still only able to use about two-third's of it. Beside the nurses and medics roaming the corridors, carpenters came and went carrying their supplies to the areas under construction. It was frustrating but Sakura grit her teeth and bore the hindrance. Under Tsunade-sama's instructions, the hospital was being re-built larger than before so it only made sense that construction would take much longer.<p>

Unfortunately, since so much of the hospital was still not functional this meant patients were being placed sometimes four to a room and available surgery rooms were nearly halved. Once reaching the village, Sakura was met by ANBU who gave her a missive informing her to immediately report to the hospital. This was not exactly a surprise to her; however, she had been hoping to at least go to her barely used, just built home to shower and eat first.

That wasn't an option.

Upon her arrival to the hospital she was immediately accosted by several medics requesting her help on some severe cases. The massive amount of wounded they had from the war were spread out in the hospital being treated to the best of their abilities. Tsunade had a village to run from the aftermath of war and Shizune, as her assistant, wasn't able to spare much time either. Though the medics working in the hospital were skilled, none of them had been taught under the impressive medic that was their hokage. Also, the wounded outnumbered the staff in staggering numbers. They were sadly falling behind in their treatments.

Sakura immediately went to work; preforming much needed surgeries and healing to patients still awaiting treatment. Only a few hours after arriving and she already felt as if she'd been working for days. She slowly climbed the stairs until she reached the roof of the hospital. Slumping against the new wooden wall, she slid her body down until she was resting with her legs spread out before her. The warmth of the sun was a welcoming feeling and she tipped her head back with eyes closed to enjoy it. She inhaled deeply, appreciating the various smells of the village being carried on the wind and not the stench of alcohol and infected skin.

She enjoyed the small bento someone had thrust into her hands nearly two hours ago. Though the food was now cold, it was a welcome treat to her empty stomach.

The opening of the door registered with her and though she was loathe to actually open her eyes to see who it was, she turned her head and scanned the area for the not so welcome visitor. Ino's blonds locks came into view and she saw the hesitant smile on her friend's face.

"Hey." Ino said as she slowly approached her friend. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure."

The two sat in silence a while, enjoying the cooling breeze, before Sakura finally broke the silence.

"What brought you here?"

"I figured I'd see if I could help you." Sakura looked to her in confusion. "I'm not really familiar with the hospital but I thought you might need all the help you can get right now. I know it's been crazy around here the past few days but I've been tied up with reports and stuff with the war."

"Thanks Ino, I'd appreciate it." Sakura said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." Ino returned the smile for a moment before a serious look came in her eyes again. "Sakura, what's gonna happen with Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's smile vanished as she thought seriously about Ino's question. "I really don't know Ino. Tsunade-sama wanted to see him as soon as we got in the village so I guess she's gonna figure everything out."

"But you were the one traveling with him. Didn't he say anything?"

A humorless smile found its way to Sakura's face. "The only things we said to each other were threats."

Ino's eyes widened. "What? Sakura...are you still thinking about...killing him?"

"I guess you heard everything from the guys huh?" At Ino's nod Sakura was silent for a moment more. "No. At least as long as he doesn't show any violence towards the village or it's inhabitants."

"Was he that way on the trip home?"

"No, he wasn't friendly but he wasn't harsh with anyone either."

"Well hasn't he changed then? Shouldn't we all be giving him another chance?" Ino pleaded.

"That's up to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said mono-toned.

Ino grabbed her friend's arm and forced her to look at her. "What happened to the girl I knew who was in love with him?" she demanded hotly.

"That girl watched him try to kill her good friend, she watched him try to kill their teacher, and then he turned the knife on her as well." Sakura replied as she wrenched her arm from Ino's grasp. "You think I like the fact that I feel this way? Four years Ino...four years Naruto and I searched for him. Four years we trained to get stronger so we could bring him back together, and when we find him he tries to kill us all. He teams up with Akatuski and says he's gonna destroy the village." Sakura took a deep breath to try and calm herself of the violent emotions coursing through her.

"But he didn't Sakura. He fought _with_ Naruto, he killed Madara, he came back home."

"Why do you even care that much Ino? Are you gonna sit there and tell me you still have a crush on him or something?" Sakura asked.

"No. That was some silly girls feelings that I've long since gotten over. I just don't like the idea of killing a friend."

"He was never any of our friend. He didn't want to be."

"Yes he was Sakura. Regardless whether he wanted it or not he had our friendship." Ino reached out and trailed her fingers through Sakura's shoulder length hair. "You wouldn't have cut this off otherwise."

Sakura allowed a half smile at that. Yes, Sasuke had her friendship then whether he wanted it or not. Problem was, she knew he didn't want it and she wasn't sure she was able to put that kind of effort into giving him her friendship again. She sighed and tried to force him out of her mind. There were people who needed her help and sitting here thinking about Sasuke wasn't doing them any good.

"Come on Pig. We've got work to do." Sakura said and got to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah, forehead. I figured reminding you of that hideously short hair would get you back up."

"What?"

Ino went to walk in front of her and shook her head to allow her blond locks to sway heavily. "Just admit your jealous of my beautiful long hair."

"What? Those split ends?"

"I do not have split ends Forehead!"

Sakura laughed and dashed down the stairs with Ino in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stared at the Uchiha over her steepled fingers. The young man met her gaze unwavering and without a trace of tension in his lean body. Without the purple rope from sound draped around his waist, she could see his size was actually smaller than Naruto's. Where Naruto had much more muscle tone packed onto his frame, the Uchiha was long and lean, probably relying more on his speed than his strength to deal with his opponents. ANBU were hidden the perimeter of her office but she was quite certain Sasuke would be able to make it to her before they could even move. Too bad for him, she would never be an easy opponent to take down.<p>

She knew he didn't like her. As a matter of fact, she was quite sure after everything she'd said and done to him, he probably wanted to kill her. A wry grin came to her face. If he didn't want to kill her yet, he probably would over the next few months.

"Glad to see you made the trip safely."

She smiled fully when she saw the corner of his eye tick.

"How was it? Being around your old comrades?"

He continued to stand there silently, never breaking his obsidian gaze from hers.

"Fine. You don't need to answer my questions, I've already received a report from ANBU. I will say the report of your meeting with Neji and the others surprised me. I figured with everything said on their part you would have attacked them outright. Could it be you've lost a bit of your anger?"

She looked into his red eyes and sighed heavily.

"I guess not. However, at least you are showing restraint. As I'm sure you're already aware, Itachi's presence will be kept hidden from practically everyone in the village. Only a few people know about him remaining alive and it's going to stay that way." She said pointedly. "I'm sure you can imagine the panic that would ensue in the village if they knew he was here. Don't look at me like that boy." she said heatedly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You know full well I'm telling the truth. Hell, it was bad enough with you walking into the village. You should be glad rumors get around quickly. Everyone in the village was already aware you and Naruto worked together to kill Madara and truly end the war. That's probably the only thing that kept a lynch mob from forming."

Sasuke nearly bit his tongue in half to keep himself from screaming at the bitch in front of him. He didn't give a shit what the villagers thought or what they tried to do. If anyone of them approached him with the intent to attack him they'd be dead before they could complete the thought. He couldn't say that though. If he truly wanted to be in control of his life and just maybe, form a life where he wouldn't have to keep running from the shinobi of the various nations, he would have to work with this woman. Sasuke had already been informed by Kakashi what Tsunade had asked of the other kages. He wasn't sure what she wanted from him but she would reveal it in time. Right now, he would play along as much as he wanted and see what he could get out of the endeavor.

Tsunade took a calming breath and continued. "The elders are in prison and that's where they'll be for the remainder of their lives, however short that may be. I can explain their imprisonment by saying they collaborated with Danzo in order to push him into the hokage's seat and try to take over the Allied Forces. None of that is a lie anyway. However, I need you to understand the position I'm in."

She ignored the cocky raising of his eyebrow at that statement.

"The village was destroyed by an attack and we just got out of a war. The people here are working so hard together to get their lives back in order after those tragedies. After speaking about this matter with the new council we've decided, at least for now, not to divulge the true reasons behind the slaying of your clan."

Sasuke felt the anger raging in him once again and his muscles tensed in response. "So you plan to allow this village to live in happy ignorance of the sacrifice made by my clan?" he seethed.

Tsunade slapped her hand against her desk, causing new cracks to form along the wood, as she stood from her chair. "I said for now you impertinent brat. Shut up and listen to me before you go off all half-cocked!"

Sasuke grit his teeth once again but backed down slightly. "Kami," Tsunade said as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "It's not like I don't understand your position on this but you absolutely refuse to see mine. Not that I'm surprised I suppose. Hell, you were determined to destroy this village weren't you? For the pain it caused you and your family. I want you to take a look around you when you walk out of here. Take a good look at the faces of the civilians, the children, the shinobi who fucking fought beside your relatives and counted them as good friends and tell me you want to kill each one of them. Tell me you are that much of a cold-hearted bastard. If you do you'll be lying through your teeth. Because no one leaves their village behind and trains for years to kill someone for justice without having the capacity to love deeply. No matter what you try and tell yourself Uchiha, you aren't an unfeeling bastard. Just a kid who got drug into a horrible situation."

Sasuke couldn't say anything to her words as he was momentarily stunned by the understanding and pity he saw in the woman's eyes. He looked away from her when he couldn't stand it any longer.

"The village needs time to heal Sasuke. The wounds on those under my protection are deep. I would rather they heal before I land another blow that could rip it all apart."

He was silent for a while before he snorted. "Do what you wish. Not that anyone would listen to the words of a hated missing-nin anyway."

She smiled slightly though he was turned away from her. _Well, that was easy. _Her sarcastic mind thought. So far he hadn't attacked her, she gave him points for that. She wondered how he was gonna take the discussion about his punishment.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

* * *

><p>Naruto sat staring off into the evening sun as he had been for the past few hours. Over and over he wracked his brain for a way to reach past the animosity his friends were holding against one another. It wasn't that he didn't understand where they each were coming from, but they were all too hung up on the pain they were in to see past the actions of the other party. It hurt him so much to be in the middle of this war going on between his friends...and to have their anger directed at him.<p>

For so many years he'd struggled against the hatred directed at him for housing a monster he knew nothing about. He'd been alone, no family, no friends to ever combat the despair he'd felt all that time. Now, after so many years he had a large number of people he counted as friends...and they were once again turning their anger on him. He understood their position and in some ways felt the same.

They wanted to protect their village and their loved ones. All they wanted was to feel safe within their own territory and he felt the same; but to refuse to give Sasuke the second chance he so rightly deserved after all he'd been through just wasn't right.

The village was being rebuilt, the war was over...why did this pain have to continue?

The crunch of grass behind him alerted him to their presence. He didn't need to turn around to see the faces of the chakra signatures he recognized. Akamaru was the first one to approach. The large dog came to sit beside Naruto and rested his head on the jinchuriki's lap. Large brown eyes gazed up into his own and he let out a soft whine. Naruto smiled and petted the head of the nin-dog.

"Naruto." he heard Kiba call from behind him.

"Yeah?"

His friend didn't answer, but instead came to sit on his other side gazing into the sun as he was. They didn't speak for a while and Naruto wasn't surprised that the other man didn't come to sit with them.

"I meant what I said this morning." Kiba finally said.

"I know you did." Naruto said regretfully.

"It doesn't mean I don't know where your coming from man. I'm not mad at you and on some level, really, really deep down mind you, I'm grateful to Sasuke. Hell, at least he helped keep you alive. It still doesn't mean I trust him for shit."

"I understand that Kiba but you guys aren't even open to giving him another chance?"

"What has he done to earn another chance?" Neji spoke from behind them.

Naruto slowly rose to face him. "You mean besides turning the tables on Madara and ending the war?"

"The intel we received is even after the war he fought with you again."

"We had some things to work out. You've never fought with anyone before with the intent to kill them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, but I'm sure he was still bent on killing you."

"Whether or not he was the point is he didn't and he hasn't raised a hand against anyone since then."

"Choji, Kiba, you, and myself almost died four years ago trying to drag him back here." Neji said with narrowed eyes. "We failed and he spent the next few years studying under the man responsible for murdering the Third."

"He also killed Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"Then he gathered a team of criminals to kill his brother."

"Who killed his entire family."

Neji continued. "He then joined Akatsuki and sought to destroy this village."

"And he helped kill the leader of Akatuski."

"Why do you insist on protecting him?" Neji asked.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm simply adding the truth that you seem to be so intent on leaving out." Naruto said heatedly.

Neji sighed heavily. "I know you were best friends. I understand he was your team mate, but Naruto...how do you overlook all he's done and accept him back like it's nothing?"

Naruto laughed wryly. "You don't think this is hard for me too? It is Neji, but I believe in giving people second chances." Naruto stepped closer to Neji as he spoke. "For instance, I forgave you for nearly killing Hinata."

Neji recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Hearing Naruto say it so bluntly brought back the images of Hinata's blood covering his hand as she lay barely breathing on the floor of chunin exam sparring grounds.

"Didn't forget about that did you? The hatred you used to have for the main house that consumed your every thought. Tell me Neji, did you think about killing all of them?"

Neji couldn't open his mouth to speak as Naruto accurately spoke aloud the horrible thoughts he used to harbor for the main family.

"You did nothing to deserve that second chance but it was given to you wasn't it? And though you can't be called close, you and Hinata are friendly with each other. You protect her and I know you and Hiashi-san train together."

Naruto's cerulean eyes bored into his a moment longer before he stepped around Neji and began to walk away, speaking over his shoulder as he left.

"You got your second chance Neji, why can't Sasuke have his?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke paused in his task and straightened to his full height, arching his back slightly to ease the growing tension in his muscles. He closed his eyes against the bright light of the midday sun, and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Whatever game that crazy bitch was playing was irritating him. If he'd realized the full breadth of the situation he now found himself in, he would have outright laughed in the Hokage's face during their meeting yesterday.

Her manner of staring at him yesterday persisted in disturbing him.

"_Well, with that settled, we need to discuss your punishment for deserting the village and attacking your fellow shinobi."_

_The Uchiha maintained a blank expression upon his face in response to her relentless gaze. Even though he knew this matter had to be addressed, he could feel the beginnings of anger welling up within him again. _

_Did she think a prison cell would be able to contain him? The thought was nearly laughable. There wasn't a cell in Konoha's so-called prison that wouldn't be much of a challenge for him to escape from._

_Perhaps she was considering turning him over to the interrogation squad? Again, that didn't phase him at all. Though he'd never played witness to any of Konoha's interrogation tactics, he was positive they would be nothing in comparison to the experiences he'd endured while in Orochimaru's company._

"_We are taking into consideration your efforts to help end the war, as well as your voluntary return to Konoha, but... Hmm..." Tsunade looked at the document she was holding curiously. "Well, that doesn't seem right. I think I need to confer with the council over this." She flicked her gaze towards him, but he remained motionless under her perusal._

"_Whatever, I'll just have to get back to that. For now, we can just do this." She rose from behind her desk, and came to stand in front of him. "Lift your shirt."_

_Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the odd demand._

_Her hands quickly came to her hips as she glared at the last living Uchiha. "Don't look at me like that, boy. Just who the hell do you think I am?" she demanded incredulously. "Now lift your shirt, dammit."_

_He narrowed his eyes, but complied with her request. She ran through a_

_series of hand signs, that he easily followed, before placing her palm to his stomach. He felt a small prick of pain, and saw her gather a drop of his blood onto the tip of one of her fingers. She removed her chakra scalpel before the blue chakra she gathered around her hand began seeping in his skin. Sasuke felt the warmth of her chakra quickly spreading throughout his system. He gathered his own chakra into his palms, relieved to find no changes to his network._

_Whatever she'd done, he could still access his chakra._

"_What?" she asked with a smirk. "Did you think I was sealing away your chakra?"_

"_It crossed my mind." He reluctantly admitted._

_She chuckled as she made her way back to her chair. "Nothing like that. It was just a tracking jutsu."_

_He watched on as she pulled a scroll from her desk and placed the droplet of blood in the center circle of some seal he wasn't familiar with. After forming a few more signs, she placed her hand on the scroll and his blood spread throughout the circle. A tiny pulse of chakra came from the parchment, and a satisfied look etched onto Tsunade's face._

"_With this, we can monitor where you are within a certain radius at all times."_

_Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about being monitored like this, but it seemed this would be what kept him out of prison - for now. If it also kept ANBU from constantly being around him, perhaps it wouldn't be too much of a hassle._

"_Okay, you can leave now. ANBU will escort you to the apartment that has been set up for you and Itachi. I'll allow you to rest tonight, since you did just get in from the long journey from the Allied Base. However, I want you to report to the construction site along the west end of the village at 7AM sharp. If you aren't there, I'll have someone come drag your ass down there, understand?"_

_Confusion enveloped the room - particularly, Sasuke - as the Hokage returned to her paperwork, ignoring him completely. A certain topic was left untouched; the dark-haired nin inwardly grimaced as he considered easing the knot within his stomach by bringing it to her attention. _

"_...and my punishment?" he hissed through his clenched teeth._

"_That's what I need to discuss with the council. It looks like I got an unfinished copy of the decision. I'll find you when it's complete." She said without ever looking up from her papers. "Now, go. I have work to do." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand as she continued to focus on the paper-strewn desk before her._

_Sasuke stood staring at her downcast head for a moment longer before he turned and left the office._

For whatever reason, he found himself arriving at the construction site shortly before the specified time. The area was already crawling with both civilians and shinobi, ready to start their day. Since Tsunade never told him what to do nor who to report to, he made his way over to a large pile of lumber and waited silently as he observed those around him.

Everyone seemed to already have their role as they broke off into smaller groups and left in different directions. Large piles of lumber lay scattered about the site, most sitting near unfinished foundations. From what he could remember about Konoha, he was standing in a residential area for some of the civilians of the village. There were only a few houses that looked nearly completed, and judging from the number of already placed foundations, there were many more to be built.

Sasuke wasn't left to himself for long, for an ANBU suddenly appeared and began conversing quietly with a large, older man sitting in front of a pile of blueprints. Said man only nodded several times at something the ANBU had mentioned, then glanced over to Sasuke with a smile.

What disarmed the Uchiha was the sincerity of the smile. While he was expecting a mistrusting, hateful glare, the older man seemed to only offer gentle smiles on his weathered face.

When the ANBU left, the gentleman made his way towards him -– hand held out in friendly greeting.

"It's good to have you working with us, Uchiha-san. I'm Takano Katsu, and I'm the foreman for this area. If you have any problems or questions, please, don't hesitate to bring them to me."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" The Uchiha asked tentatively.

"Well, that depends. Do you have any experience in construction?"

"None."

Takano chuckled at Sasuke's flat response. "Okay then, I'll have you doing some general things until you get the hang of it. For starters, you can help get the lumber to the areas it's needed. After that, you can help with the general construction of the walls and roofing. Let me just say again it's good to have you working with us. The remaining civilians will be returning in a few days, and we need all the help we can get to be ready for them."

Soon enough, Sasuke - unexpectedly - found himself shaking Takano's offered hand. He could feel the callouses along the man's palm, and caught a glimpse of the many, tiny scars scattered about his hand. All to aware of their differences in attaining their own blemishes, the dark-haired nin kept silent.

As the day wore on, Sasuke became very glad he wore a light, short-sleeved shirt. In no time at all, he felt himself sweating beneath the unforgiving rays of the sun. With no trees in the area to provide shade, he was forced to endure the heat.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke turned at the sound of his name from the tiny, timid voice behind him. A young girl, probably no older than six, stood before him holding a canteen between her nervous hands.

"Would y-you like some water?" she asked quietly in a rather shaky voice.

Sasuke simply nodded at her in reply and reached for the provided container. She passed it to him quickly before running away. He watched her race towards an older, attractive woman standing near another group of men. She tugged on, what he assumed to be, her mother's skirt to get her attention. The woman looked towards him while her daughter reported her completed task. As she ruffled the young girl's light brown hair, she sent a small smile towards Sasuke.

He turned from the sight and took a long drink from the canteen. Sasuke wouldn't read too much into the action of this woman and child. Children were taught who to fear by those around them, and since her mother sent her over with a smile, there was no reason for the child to be afraid.

As for her mother, Sasuke was sure he knew what was going through her mind. He'd been on the receiving end of lustful looks by most every woman he'd ever encountered. There was no doubt as to what she was thinking, whether he was a criminal or not.

While he'd kept to himself since his entrance back into the village - speaking only when absolutely necessary, and making sure to stay away from those brave enough to try and start a conversation with him - he was still on the receiving end of hate-filled glares that shinobi sent his way. He could feel their eyes follow him as he went around the construction area depositing lumber in the areas Takano-san pointed out to him.

He ignored them.

He'd avoided killing, unless absolutely necessary, for the majority of his life.

While his anger at Konoha had not yet dissipated entirely, he was not overcome with the urge to go on a mindless killing spree. Whether that was Itachi's influence or not, he wasn't sure.

He glanced around to the workers surrounding him. While their physiques were strong and their chakra levels adequate, they were simply no match for his strength and speed. Should he decided to turn his blade on them it would be slaughter.

He heard a child's laugh ring through the area. Turning slightly, the Uchiha peered behind him to see the young girl from before guarding her sides as a shinobi tickled her. Her face was alight with joy as she laughed loudly within his hands. The people around them stopped working momentarily to watch the spectacle with warm expressions upon their faces.

The mentality of this village still surprised him. When they first arrived in the village, Sasuke was shocked to see the massive amount of damage Konoha had taken under Pain's attack - truth be told, he almost didn't recognize it.

Though Naruto told him the village was nearly destroyed at that time, he had not fully appreciated the depth of the destruction.

Now, he could see Naruto had not exaggerated.

Very little remained of the village that Sasuke remembered walking away from. Piles of debris still littered the landscape. The flat, desolate area was peppered with the dark green canvases of temporary tents.

Despite the barrenness of the village and the long road they would have in repairing the damage wrought upon them, the villagers were happy. They smiled often, they laughed together, and they were upbeat as they went about their physically taxing day.

How did these people stay so positive in the face of such pain and destruction?

For once, Sasuke wasn't immediately angered at his thoughts on Konoha. He wasn't sure exactly what the heavy feeling was that filled his chest, but it wasn't the rage he was vastly familiar with.

"Teme?"

Sasuke barely resisted the urge to groan aloud at the annoying voice.

"Teme, what are you doing out here?"

The Uchiha attempted to increase the distance between him and the loud blonde racing his way by picking up the next pile of lumber.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined as he came to walk next to Sasuke.

The villagers waved to Naruto and called out cheerful greetings as the pair walked along. Sasuke watched it all with a blank face and focused gaze, but he heard every word spoken by the people.

It was astounding, really - the change that had taken place in the public's attitude towards the jinchruiki.

Where people were once wary of him, they now called his name in joy and welcomed him with open arms. It was Sasuke who they now skirted around and tried to avoid. He resisted the urge to chuckle. If anything, their roles were now reversed.

Insistent as always, Naruto bound in front of his path as they reached the drop-zone for the lumber Sasuke carried. The foundation and outer walls were already set; it looked to be a future, modest-sized family home.

"Sasuke-teme. Why. Are. You. Here?"

Finally, Sasuke - lazily - gazed at his unwanted companion. Typical Naruto, the expression of persistent curiosity alerted Sasuke that he wouldn't be left alone until the blonde-nin received an answer.

Huffing indignantly, Sasuke gave in - all the better to save himself a headache.

"The Hokage ordered me here this morning."

"Really? I wonder why she..." Naruto broke off his sentence as his face lit up with some new found knowledge. "Sasuke-teme! Is this your punishment?" Howling with increasing joy, Naruto jubilantly clapped Sasuke at the shoulder. "You're not going to end up a jail-bird?"

"I still don't know what she's going to do."

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke took another drink from the canteen at his waist before answering. "Just what I said. Whatever punishment the new council deems appropriate to hand to me hasn't been finalized yet. Until then, that bitch has me out here."

"I'm sure whatever they decide won't be too bad." Naruto remarked. "You did help me kill Madara and you came back home! How could they not?"

Sasuke simply sent him another glare and returned to his work. Talking with Naruto's upbeat, 'glass half-full' type thinking was only serving to anger him further.

He really didn't care what the Hokage or the council thought they could do to him. He was stronger than they were, and if he needed to prove that, he would.

He untied the ropes holding the lumber together, and bent to pick up several of the long planks from the top of the pile. As he rose, Naruto took the other end of the pile with his usual grin in place. Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow in question.

"What? It's my village, too, isn't it?"

Glare still in tact, Sasuke silently stared his counterpart down – willing him to go away. When the jinchuriki made no move to leave, Sasuke sighed heavily and walked to the other side of the house. If there was anything that he remembered about the irritating blonde, it was that Naruto could be annoyingly persistent.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran a towel through his damped raven hair as he exited the bathroom of the apartment the Hokage placed him in. He was glad for the cooling water of the shower after a day spent working under the harsh rays of the sun.<p>

Walking into the living room, he found Itachi standing in the same spot as he was when he entered the apartment -– looking out the window that faced the village. When Sasuke left that morning to go to the construction site, Itachi had been standing there as well, not saying anything, simply observing the activity of the village he left so long ago.

His brother's mood was not one he could remember seeing in a very long time. Only in snippets of his childhood memory could he remember Itachi being lost in his thoughts.

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Though Itachi never turned his head in his direction, he knew his brother was aware of his presence, just as he was to his.

The atmosphere between them had been awkward from the moment they met up again. He knew now that Itachi had sacrificed everything for him - and for the village. He had set himself up to look like a murderer and a traitor to protect him, and Sasuke didn't know how to feel about that.

It had been so much easier to focus his hatred on the village before speaking to Itachi. He could see a clear path as to what he should do with the village he once lived in before actually hearing, from Itachi's own mouth, his want to protect it and its inhabitants.

Though he knew it before, it was impossible to ignore after looking Itachi in the eye as he spoke the words.

Sasuke's next move was unknown.

"The villagers seem to be in high spirits today." Itachi's smooth voice rang out in the silent room, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"Aa." Was all Sasuke could force himself to say.

"That's one of the things I always enjoyed about Konoha, the joy that always flowed through."

"Annoyingly so." Sasuke said.

Itachi turned to face his brother. "Regardless of the pain that has sometimes reached the village's borders, its people always bounce back with smiles on their faces. There were times I almost found peace being here."

Sasuke was stunned by the almost tranquil expression on his brother's face. He found himself unable to look away from Itachi's eyes. "Why couldn't you find peace?"

Itachi sighed and turned to look out the window again. "The demands of the clan were too heavy for me to bear. No matter how strong I was, they wanted me to be stronger. No matter how good I was at a skill, they wanted me to be better. They constantly pushed me to grow as a shinobi, so that when I took over as clan leader, I would be a powerful one."

Sasuke saw his brother lift the curtain away from the window slightly, and tilt his head to watch someone walking below their second story view. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before he continued. "It was frowned upon if I had other companions besides those within the clan. Father saw others as weak and he didn't want their weakness to 'infect me'. I was unable to meet such interesting people as your friends."

The younger Uchiha couldn't help but scoff at his elder's word choice. Hearing the response, Itachi shifted his piercing gaze towards Sasuke once more. "What? Do you deny the bond you share with Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke crossed him arms as he regarded his brother. "We were simply teammates at one time."

"I would have never placed my hope in someone who was simply a teammate to you."

"What...? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Hope for what?"

Itachi ignored his question. "To also have the support of Hatake Kakashi, a man able to master the Sharingan without Uchiha blood. Sarutobi-sama placed you under an excellent teacher."

Sasuke had nothing to say to that, simply because it was true. Kakashi taught him how to control his chakra as well as teaching him his own jutsu – the Raikiri. Sasuke changed it over time, but it was originally Kakashi's technique.

"And Haruno Sakura, such an interesting woman. Kind, yet she shows such amazing strength and intellect."

There was truth in his brother's words. The pink-haired young woman had grown in more ways than one since their days as genin.

The Sakura he knew now was nothing like what he remembered. From the moment she rushed towards him at Orochimaru's lair, their first meeting in over three years, she'd yet to idolize him like she used to.

The closest thing she'd done was make that feeble lie about wanting to follow him after she found him when he'd killed Danzo. Even then, she was simply using it as a ruse to get close enough to kill him.

While he hadn't said anything, he'd noticed since that time she'd dropped the previously favored '-kun' from his name.

She seemed to avoid speaking his name directly most of the time, but when she did, she simply called him Sasuke. The familiarity was gone between them.

Itachi had turned back to the window while he was lost in his own thoughts. He saw his brother's lips move again; Sasuke had to strain to hear his whispered words.

"I'm glad you have such faithful friends."

* * *

><p>Emerald eyes closed in bliss, Sakura grinned widely as the sweet anmitsu lingered on her a tongue a moment longer. Swallowing, she savored the flavor of one of her favorite treats as it slid down her esophagus.<p>

While still exhausted from her overwhelming day at the hospital, the notion of returning to an empty apartment and a lonesome dinner was intensely unappealing.

To begin with, she wasn't even sure she would have the energy to make

something edible, much less wash the dishes she dirtied in the process. Besides, even if she was sitting by herself in the sweet shop, there were many conversations going on around her. Happy laughter from children filled the air as their parents stopped to talk to one another in the busy afternoon streets.

Sakura found it much more enjoyable to eat her meal around people than to eat alone in silence.

The second day she was back in the village, her parents came into the

hospital not long after her shift began, needing to speak with her.

They spoke over each other, frantic in their need to explain the situation to their daughter. When she was able to calm them down, she discovered they received a letter that morning from the wife of an old friend of her father's, telling of his passing. Her parents were understandably upset over the loss and were leaving immediately to go mourn his passing as well as help his wife with the arrangements.

Sakura knew how important this was to her parents, and sent them off with a sad smile.

She had met the couple many times over the years. Her parents had been friends with them for a long time and they still visited each other when possible.

Even though Konoha was mending from the attack and aftermath of the war, the loss of a lifelong friend was more important. As it was, the Haruno's were civilians and didn't need permission to leave the village. Sakura did inform Tsunade-sama about their leaving as a courtesy, though. Since they were headed to the coastal borders of the Fire Country, the furthest area from the battlefields, she wasn't too concerned about their safety while traveling.

She probably wouldn't have seen her parents if they had been around for the last week. Her work at the hospital had her there more often than not.

Many times over the last several days, she'd been awoken during the middle of the night by an ANBU member at her window stating she was needed at the hospital. Since Tsunade-sama and Shizune were still extremely busy, they were unable to take call for the hospital. While the other medics were very capable at doing their jobs, the staggering number of critically injured still overwhelmed them at times.

The three emergency surgeries she'd preformed that week attested to that fact.

Many patients had been healed and discharged, but there were still many more to go.

The more heavily wounded shinobi would probably remain in the hospital for a few months before they were able to leave. As taxing as it would be, Sakura was proud of the fact that they had not lost a single patient yet. There had been many close calls, but with the amazing team she worked with, they were able to pull those patients through.

"Oi, Forehead!"

Sakura turned to see Ino and Hinata coming up to her table. "What is it, Pig? Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my anmitsu here?" she responded to her best friend and rival.

"Ugh... you know that stuff will make you fat, right?" Ino said as she tried to wrinkle her nose in disgust, but Sakura could see the longing she held in her eyes for the sweet treat.

Ino slyly slid into the empty seat next to Sakura, Hinata at her other side.

"Some of us work to burn off the calories we consume. You should try it instead of getting lazier. I think Shikamaru has rubbed off on you." Was Sakura's snarky reply as she greedily tugged her treat closer to her.

"Whatever, Forehead."

"G-g-good afternoon Sakura-san." Hinata interjected hesitantly to stop the usual bickering between the two.

"Good afternoon, Hinata." The pink-haired woman graced a smile towards the Hyuuga heiress. "What are you two up to?"

"We just happened to be leaving the Hokage's tower at the same time and got to talking." Ino said. "We saw you over here, so we stopped to say hey. It's not like anyone's really seen you this past week."

"I've been busy at the hospital."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I couldn't help you out anymore than that one day." The blonde teased a strand of her long hair, slight irritation crossing her features. "Dad's got me running like crazy now."

"It's no problem, but really, thanks for your help then." Sakura shifted her grin over to Ino before turning back to Hinata. "How have things been going for you, Hinata?"

"Ummm... t-they're okay." she replied meekly. "At least things are getting b-better."

"Yeah, it's gonna take time, but I believe it's all gonna work out." Sakura replied.

"So," Ino began. "How's Naruto handling it?"

"Handling what? Sasuke being back?" Sakura asked in confusion, her brows scrunching to emphasize her bafflement.

Sky-blue eyes widened before glancing towards Hinata. "Sakura, do you not know about it?"

"...Know about what?"

"I-I don't think s-she does, Ino-san." Hinata said.

Ino clenched her teeth just so, apprehension tensing her. "Kami, you really have been stuck in that hospital all week."

"What are you talking about, Ino? What happened with Naruto?" Sakura asked again, her ire beginning to rise.

"Naruto had words with Kiba and Neji, again."

A brief interlude of silence encircled the trio, only to be broken by Sakura's near stumbling out of her chair.

"What?" Sakura gripped at the counter before her for support. "About what?"

Ino gave Sakura a long look before replying. "What do you think it was about?"

_Sasuke__._ Her mind immediately supplied.

This was horrible; she knew, she just knew that the scene before they reached Konoha wouldn't be the last one.

Sakura couldn't stand seeing everyone turn their narrowed eyes onto Naruto after everything he'd done. Yes, she fully understood their reasons, but the only reason any of them were alive right now was because of Naruto! He was only trying to save his best friend!

Kami, why did everything have to turn out like this? Why did every problem that came her way lately have to do with Sasuke?

"Really though, Sakura-san, I do think everything's going to work out in the end." Hinata's soft voice supplied.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura couldn't help the suspicion from tinting her tone.

Ino and Hinata shared a look before the blonde rose from the chair, leaving enough money behind for her tea. "I think we should take a walk while we discuss this."

The three left the small restaurant and headed out of the busy thoroughfare of shops where the majority of people were concentrated.

Shinobi getting off their shifts were lining into the vendors booths to grab a hot meal after their long day. Sakura and the others held their conversation until they were away from the potentially prying ears of the many surrounding them.

When they reached a less populated area of town, Ino began talking again. "First of all, let me go ahead and tell you before you start bugging me to death about it... We don't really know what was said between them."

"If you don't know what was said... Then, how do you even know there was a fight?" Sakura asked.

Ino sighed. "Kiba told Chouji a little about it, and Chouji told me and Shikamaru."

"Neji-niisan was acting di-different all week. I knew s-something happened." Hinata added.

"Different? How?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Hinata began slowly. "He wouldn't t-take his meals with the family all week and he s-spent most of his t-t-time practicing or m-meditating by himself." She daintily swallowed before continuing. "I asked Kiba-kun if he knew what c-could have happened, but all he would t-tell me is that Naruto-kun said something to Neji-niisan that upset him."

The girls turned onto another road, leading further away from the busy main streets before Sakura spoke again. "And neither of you know what was said?"

"Nope. I even cornered Naruto about it, but he just made up some lame excuse about going somewhere and ran off." Ino said as she combed her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I was hoping you would know something about it."

Twiddling her thumbs awkwardly, Sakura glanced down as she bit her lip in thought. "Sorry. I really have been at the hospital all week. I've only seen Naruto a couple of times in passing. I don't even know what he's been doing all this time."

"Yeah, well, you've got enough to deal with. Running the hospital when Tsunade-sama isn't around's a big job."

"I'm not running the hospital, Ino." Sakura's cheeks colored just so.

"Don't try to be modest, Forehead." The growing smirk on Ino's face was all too familiar to that of a certain Uchiha's.

"Pig."

"A-a-anyway," Hinata interjected once again. "Neji-niisan seems to be better, so maybe everything's gonna be okay."

"Is he?" Glancing up, Sakura's tone was hopeful.

"Yes. Yesterday he came and h-had dinner with the family again. And he isn't training by himself any l-longer. Maybe he and Naruto-kun have w-worked out their problems." A shy smile - along with a telling pink - adorned the Hyuuga's face as she spoke of her known crush.

"I hope you're right, Hinata. There's enough going on in this village without all of us fighting with one another."

"Turn those words on yourself, Sakura." Ino chimed in knowingly.

"Huh?"

"If Sasuke-kun's gonna be a part of this village once again then you have to stop fighting with him, too."

Sakura picked up her pace along the almost empty streets. "I'm not fighting with him."

"Really? 'Cause I think you're just lying to me now." Ino said as she caught up to her friend.

"How can I fight with him when I haven't even seen him, baka."

"Quit being a smart-ass, Sakura, you know what I mean." Ino grabbed her friend's arm and forced her to stop and face her. "Naruto is trying to get everyone to give Sasuke-kun a second chance. I would have thought that you of all people would be with him on that goal."

"Ino..." Sakura began, but Hinata stepped forward to speak.

"I t-t-think w-we should a-all just t-try and b-b-believe in Naruto-kun."

Ino and Sakura stood silent after Hinata's stammered outburst. Though the heiress was stuttering badly and her cheeks were red, her head was held high and she looked straight into their eyes.

"H-H-He has d-done s-so much f-for the v-village and h-he has b-become everyone's h-hero. S-Shouldn't w-we as his f-fr-friends trust in h-him?"

Sakura felt slightly ashamed of herself as she watched the shy woman stand up for her own teammate.

Though she had been in the hospital all week, she wasn't completely ignorant of what was going on outside of it. Nearly everyone was talking about Sasuke. Some of it was what she expected to hear. They wondered why he was allowed in the village, why he wasn't in prison, why he wasn't being executed.

However, that was only a small number of people's opinions.

Others spoke kindly about him. They remembered how he was the last member of his family left alive. They spoke of him leaving the village to avenge the deaths of his family and though they didn't like his means, most of them couldn't deny they felt they would do something similar to find justice for their loved ones.

It seemed no one had heard about him attacking the Kages' meeting, but everyone knew of his role in the defeat of Madara, him fighting beside Naruto to end the war, and how he walked back through the gates of Konoha at his teammates' side.

The villagers, civilian and shinobi alike, wanted to see what he'd do now. They wanted to see if he would wear the leaf hitate once again and continue to fight alongside his teammates.

Everyone wondered what the last of the great Uchiha legacy would do now.

Sakura found herself wondering the same thing many times over the past week. What would Sasuke do now? She didn't know what the Hokage planned for him, but whatever it was, she knew he had been free to roam the village all week. Yet, he hadn't attacked anyone. As far as she knew, he hadn't even threatened anyone.

Was he hiding his hatred for the village from everyone? She didn't think it was possible that he had forgiven Konoha for everything it had done to his family. Nevertheless, he had been here an entire week and had not left.

Didn't that speak in his favor?

Sakura grudgingly admitted she wasn't giving him a fair chance to prove himself. Her own anger at his actions had been the only thing on her mind and she had yet to even give him a chance.

Sakura hung her head as her own shame fell upon her.

Everything Naruto had fought and trained for... No, not just Naruto. Everything they **both** had trained so hard for had come to pass, and she wasn't even going to give Sasuke a second chance?

That had to change. She couldn't continue to ignore Sasuke's presence in the village because of her own problems with him. They weren't children any longer.

"You're right, Hinata." Sakura said as she slowly raised her head and faced her two friends. "Ino, I'm sorry. You're both right."

Ino gripped her hand lightly before giving her a wide smile and winked at her. "Of course I am, Forehead. I'm always right."

"Whatever, Pig." She laughed lightly as they turned around and headed back towards Sakura's apartment.

The howl of laughter caught their ears. Distracted enough, their interest peaked and the three turned onto a side street that led in the direction of the noise.

The ringing of hammers echoed throughout the area the closer they got to, what Sakura knew to be, a construction site. Clearing the row of newly completed houses, they found a large group of workers surrounding two unfinished homes.

The men worked with smiles on their faces, regardless of the afternoon heat. It was a sight Sakura had become familiar with over the past few weeks. What was surprising was the man sitting on the roof of one of the homes.

Sasuke brought his arm down again and again, hammering planks into the sloped roof of the home. He worked steadily, inching along the roof as he placed each new piece of wood. His gaze didn't waver to those around him and no smile graced his aristocratic features, but he seemed relaxed. His concentration stayed on his task as he worked to build a home for a family.

Sakura found herself frozen in place as she watched him work. All the other sounds surrounding them faded into the background save for the ring of his hammer.

He was helping.

He was helping rebuild Konoha.

She couldn't believe it. Uchiha Sasuke, the man who said he was going to destroy the village, was helping rebuild the home he left behind.

Her throat clenched painfully and she felt the hot sting of tears behind her eyes. She barely resisted the urge to raise her hands, and dispel any potential genjutsu cast on the area.

Could she trust her eyes? Was this actually real? Was Sasuke actually working with other people of Konoha without his katana anywhere in sight?

A booming laughter shook her out of her trance-like state, and she finally took notice of Naruto slapping another worker on the back as they shared a joke with one another. Her other teammate grabbed a handful of planks before leaping onto the roof beside Sasuke and joining him in his work. Sakura saw Sasuke throw a glare in Naruto's direction before resuming his work.

They must have been out there for hours working on the homes as Naruto was bare chested and she could see the sheen of sweat covering his torso. Sasuke kept his shirt on, but she could see the sweat clinging to his brow.

Pride filled her being as Sakura watched her companions work side by side once again.

No matter the almost disinterested look in Sasuke's eyes, he stayed beside Naruto on the rooftop.

"Nope, that's it. I'm off the diet." Ino said.

"What?"

"Come on, let's go back. I want some dango. Now!"

"What are you talking about, Ino?" Sakura demanded as she turned to look at her friend. Hinata's face was deep red and she fiddled with her fingers. Ino grabbed their hands and pulled them away from the construction site; she spoke over her shoulder as she hurried away.

"Hurry up Sakura! The lack of food must be getting to me 'cause there's no other explanation for me thinking that baka Naruto is hot."

Sakura laughed loudly as Hinata began sputtering at Ino's words.

* * *

><p>The night was silent as she dragged her weary form down the empty road to her home. All of her energy was gone; the last of her chakra had been poured into the patient they roused her from her bed to save.<p>

No matter how bone weary she was, she was glad she had gotten there in time.

Sakura could remember this particular shinobi from the battlefield. While she couldn't remember his name, she remembered the water jutsu he'd used to take out some of Zetsu's replicas before they could attack a fellow ally.

His injuries were horrible and sometime during the evening he'd developed heavy gastric bleeding the other medics had been unable to stop. Finally, sometime before midnight, they sent ANBU to wake Sakura from her bed for assistance.

She'd barely made it in time.

After two long hours of healing, and several transfusions later, the shinobi was in stable condition and she was clear to return home.

She'd refused the offer for an escort home.

She regretted that decision now.

Once the adrenaline of the situation left her system, Sakura found herself nearly collapsing as she trudged the familiar pathway home. Her muscles were beginning to shake now with the effort it took to keep herself upright. A bench along the roadside caught her attention, and Sakura focused intensely in order to force herself the eight steps it took to reach it.

With a groan, she allowed her body to drop onto the wooden bench. Her body almost melted into the heavy planks once she was off her feet.

_Just a moment. I'll __rest here just a moment..._ Sakura thought as she closed her weary eyes.

A familiar presence surrounded her before a light chuckle sounded in her ear. She found herself trusting the arms that lifted her from the bench and gave into the sleep that beckoned her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**If you've noticed a difference in this chapter, ya know – the fact that there are much less mistakes and it kinda flows better – that would be the work of _j-nxed_ who has kindly agreed to become my beta. **

**Seriously, thanks so much for editing this though you've got so much going on right now! I'm so excited to be working with you!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! (And can I just put out there that the last manga release had me squealing all kinds of crazy! Absolutely loving the Itachi/Naruto interaction!) **


	12. Chapter 12

_Yes, I know I'm re-posting chapter 12 but this is the edited version from my beta J-nxed. She was out of the country when I wrote this chapter so it's just now getting put up. Well...maybe I've been super busy with work and apparently had an out of body experience cause yeah...I've had this for over a week. That's totally my bad! Sorry J-nxed, please don't shoot me! And many thanks for cleaning this up so well for me!_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter and 13 should be coming up soon!_

* * *

><p>Sakura was slow to come out of her peaceful, dreamless sleep.<p>

She kept her eyes closed even though her mind came into consciousness, and buried her head deeper into the plush pillow she rested upon. It didn't register that the scent of the linen was different from her own; all she concerned herself with was the silence of the room. No frantic nurses were calling her name, no constant beeping of the monitors rang in her ears... Nothing but the sound of her own breathing could be heard.

As she rolled over in the bed, her muscles protested the movement and she winced at the sudden, slight pain.

She'd definitely pushed herself too far last night.

Working a full day's shift, then returning-due to a late night call, when she _should_ have been resting-to use the last remnants of her chakra had pushed her system to the max. Actually, the constant strain she'd put her body through for the past week had led to the exhausting situation she'd found herself in.

Sakura had been close to collapsing before she'd found that bench last night. If she hadn't...

Wait.

How did she get home?

She clearly remembered sitting on the bench to rest for a moment, but she had no recollection of walking the remaining distance to her house.

As the fogginess of sleep faded from her mind, she noticed the bed she lay in felt different than the recently purchased one she was using at home. There was no trace of the scent of lilies that sat on her bedside table either.

Thankfully, she felt all her clothes still on her body besides the absences of her shoes.

She began inching her hand slowly down her side within the covers of the sheets around her.

"If you're looking for your kunai, I removed them before I placed you in bed."

At the first sound of his voice, Sakura sat straight up in bed.

The sudden motion was too much for her exhausted body, and it caused her vision to blur and a wave of nausea to overtake her momentarily. Taking deep breaths and keeping her eyes shut helped it pass.

When she opened her eyes, she found Itachi sitting up against the wall watching her every move.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't startle me like that again, Itachi-san."

The barest hints of a smile appeared on his face. "Haven't I already spoken to you about letting your guard down?"

She ignored the comment as she swung her legs around so she could sit on the side of the bed. As discreetly as she could, she tugged the end of her tight shorts back down from where they'd crawled up the expanse of her thighs during the night. "I assume I'm in your apartment?"

"Correct." His eyes flicked towards the fascinating sight of her adjusting her shorts.

"And how exactly did I get here?" Eyebrows raised in suspicion, Sakura regarded him with slight apprehension.

"I carried you here." Itachi shifted his gaze back towards her face; the smile changing into a smirk. "Honestly, I thought you to be more intelligent than that."

There was a teasing glint in his tone that gave her pause. She just couldn't get used to an Uchiha-namely Itachi-that enjoyed to banter with someone. "Funny." she deadpanned, fighting the rising blush. "You know what I meant."

"Aa. The bench you stopped at last night is visible from the living room window. I waited a few minutes to see if you would awaken before I retrieved you. Or would you rather I left you to sleep upright on a bench all night?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Of course not. I appreciate your help and I'm sorry. I was just so exhausted last night. I guess I never even woke up when you were moving me."

"Do not apologize. I've seen you nearly every night this week going back towards the hospital, in addition to your daily routine there. It is only natural that you would have become this exhausted after exerting yourself so much continuously."

Her head tilted slightly as she looked at him in confusion. "How did you know I've been called back to the hospital at night?"

Before he could answer, the door to the bedroom flew open to reveal Sasuke. "Itachi, who are you spea-" he stopped mid-sentence as his gaze landed on Sakura sitting on Itachi's bed. Almost immediately, his eyes narrowed in contempt as he stared at her. His words rushed through clenched teeth. "What are _you_ doing in _my brother's_ bedroom?"

A scathing remark was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back before she could speak her mind.

The conversation she had with Ino a few days before played through her mind, and she remembered her promise to herself. Sasuke seemed to be making the effort to get along with the villagers, and she needed to make the effort to get along with him as well.

With more effort than she thought necessary, Sakura willed away the anger building in response to the cool gaze he held on her. Though she couldn't bring a smile to her face, she managed to keep a light tone to her voice as she answered him.

"I apologize for the intrusion. Apparently, Itachi-san found me asleep on a bench near your apartment and was kind enough to bring me here."

He absorbed her words and turned questioning eyes towards his brother.

"Sakura-san was exhausted and needed the rest." Itachi said from his perch beside the wall. "It's not as if I'm using the bed."

Sakura coughed in a poor attempt to disguise the laughter that escaped her from the identical looks and raised eyebrows the brothers shot each other. Sasuke turned and left the room, but she smiled at the amused look Itachi sent her. Her smile gave way to a look of surprise and slight horror when she noticed the clock sitting on the bedside table.

"Oh no! Please tell me it's not 8AM already!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the traitorous time piece. "I'm so late for my shift at the hospital!" she rushed from the bed and began haphazardly grabbing her possessions from where Itachi laid them the night before.

"Sakura-san." Itachi called, nonplussed by her behavior.

"Sorry, Itachi-san, but I gotta hurry, I'm already severely late as it is." she spoke without turning to face him as she clipped her weapons pouch to her side.

As she rushed past him, headed for the door, he caught her around her wrist and forced her to stop. She opened her mouth to protest his actions, but his hand came to rest over her mouth. Her face instantly regained its rosy hue as he loomed over her.

"Now, if you'll allow me to speak?" His hand remained in place so she could only nod in response to him. "Good. As I was trying to say, I already sent the Hokage a message telling her you were here last night in case she needed to contact you for any reason. Tsunade-sama also said to allow you to sleep in this morning, and that your shift wouldn't start until 10AM today."

He slowly removed his hand from her mouth; he continued to smirk at her as she stammered her apology with reddened cheeks. Running a hand through her messy hair, she finally looked into his dark eyes and the corner of her lips turned upwards. "Thank you for all your help, Itachi-san."

"Of course, Sakura-san. Would you like a cup of tea before you go?" he asked as he opened his bedroom door.

"I wouldn't want to impose upon you any further." she quickly replied.

Truthfully, the thought of staying in the apartment any longer than necessary didn't sit well with her. She kept her cool when speaking with Sasuke earlier, but knowing him, he would inevitably piss her off once again.

Sakura wasn't sure she could control her infamous temper a second time.

"I insist." Itachi said as he led her to their small living room. "Besides, I long for the company. I'm afraid my ototo isn't the best conversationalist."

She couldn't stop the laughter that fell from her lips. She knew that statement to be entirely true. Sasuke was never one for idle conversation, even back in their genin days.

The sound of her giggling stopped abruptly, but she did manage to keep a lingering smile on her face, as she saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table. He was drinking his own morning tea. Itachi grabbed the still hot kettle and used the remaining water to make a fragrant jasmine tea for Sakura.

Once handed the delectable liquid, she sipped on the beverage and followed after Itachi as he guided her to the window. "Look below." He instructed as he pulled the curtain back for her.

Their apartment sat on the second story of the building with the window facing the road. From this vantage point, Itachi had a nice view of the village as well as the Hokage monument etched into the mountain. The bench he found her on was merely a block away, easily spotted from her position.

The scenery was very familiar on the road below. She easily recognized the weapons shop, clothing store and grocer she passed everyday on her trek to the hospital. It was no wonder Itachi knew she had been summoned to the hospital every night; he would have been able to see her each time she walked down the usual path.

"I take it you spend a great deal of time at this window?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

"Yes. It is dangerous for me to leave the apartment unless summoned by Hokage-sama, but I do like to see the progress the village is making."

She nodded in silent understanding of the plight he was in. "Everything seems to be coming along well. From what I understand, all the civilian homes have been rebuilt, so the only things left are a few bridges, stores and the hospital, of course. That's going to take a bit longer since Tsunade-sama has ordered the hospital to be expanded."

Itachi moved to sit on the couch while they spoke and she followed, taking the chair opposite him. "It is a good decision though. I imagine with her level of expertise the village gets many more requests for help with medical matters than it did before."

"We do. Sometimes, if the patient is stable enough, they will travel here so we can treat them. There are times we've dispatched some medics to other facilities and we still get requests for poison and DNA analysis."

"You are obviously a skilled medic, but is there an area you specialize in?" his attention solely on her, Itachi leveled her with an intrigued gaze.

Entering the topic of her prowess, Sakura immediately relaxed; she was within her element discussing her medical knowledge. "Well, shishou made sure I learned every area of medicine, but I am quite skilled in dealing with poisons and surgical procedures."

Sasuke sat quietly at the table as he watched his brother easily converse with his ex-teammate. He was immediately angry when he discovered her in his brother's bedroom, but the explanation Itachi gave brushed that aside. While his irritation was still present, he couldn't work up the anger he normally held around the sharp-tongued woman.

He'd never been one to sit around and chat; no matter who the other person was. While he and Itachi had spoken several times now, to the point that the awkwardness was almost gone, he still couldn't force himself to converse with him about mundane matters.

Where he failed in that area, Sakura was giving him the companionship he seemed to need at the moment.

He wasn't blind. He understood the position his brother was in; even though he didn't seem to feel any animosity towards anyone over being forced to stay in the same room day after day – for nearly two weeks now. He was sure Itachi felt the need to talk with someone over the progress taking place in Konoha.

Ten years away from the village had done nothing to reduce the protective nature his brother had for his home. Sasuke may not entirely like it, but he did respect his brother's wishes in that matter.

If speaking with his former teammate could relax his mind, even a little, then Sasuke would just have to put up with her presence.

At least, she wasn't as annoying as she used to be.

As the discussion in the room adjacent to him furthered – they were onto talking about matters concerning the hospital – Sasuke realized he knew little to nothing about the changes within his former teammate.

He had recognized the medic pouch she wore when he first saw her, so he correctly assumed she'd become a medic-nin. Judging from the things he'd seen her do in healing, not only her own injuries but his as well, she had to be an accomplished one.

He noted her confidence when she spoke of healing, and if the knowledge of her being called back to the hospital numerous times over the past couple of weeks was true... it was safe to guess that she was in a high position within the facility. Sasuke recalled the way the other med-nins had addressed her when she showed up on the battlefield.

That only helped support his forming hypothesis.

However, he'd yet to see her fight, so he couldn't judge her strength entirely.

He assumed, like with most all med-nins, she was able to use chakra scalpels in battle, but had she done any other training in the time he'd spent away from the village?

Fighting alongside Naruto against Madara, he was able to see the growth of the jinchuriki. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was slightly impressed with the strength Naruto showed. He'd gained control of the kyuubi and developed a new technique.

Sasuke still wanted to fight him.

While he had no current plans to kill his former friend, he wanted to judge his strength against his own. Sasuke had trained constantly for nearly four years to get to the level he was at. If Naruto was to be believed, he had done the same.

The blonde still owed the Uchiha a fight, and he would have it. Eventually.

Other matters still needed his attention, and he couldn't be bothered with fighting the dobe just yet. Itachi was on borrowed time and any day he could be laid back to rest once more.

Even if they weren't talking openly as Itachi and Sakura were doing, he didn't want to waste time pursing other things when he could spend that time with his brother.

He watched as the pair rose from the furniture, and Sakura made her way to the door.

"As you mentioned before Sakura-san, the homes have been built, so Sasuke is finished with that sector of the city as well. I believe he's going to be re-assigned to the hospital as of today."

Her bright green eyes whipped to the younger Uchiha, but they didn't hold the malice he was used to seeing. Instead, she simply bore a curious look.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, I suppose I'll see you later today... Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat at the counter awaiting his normal order of ramen. He ignored the concerned looks the owner was throwing him as he had no energy or want to explain his downcast mood.<p>

Missions had been put off for a while except to a few members of ANBU's Black-ops division since the restoration of the village took a higher priority. Since he was stuck in the village while everything was being repaired, Naruto had taken to joining Sasuke every day as he went about the work the Hokage had given him.

Though Sasuke still wasn't much on talking to him, he at least seemed to accept his presence now. The glares he was getting everyday for the first few times he joined him were gone. Now, the Uchiha just gave him a silent nod as a greeting and began his work – understanding that Naruto would be joining him in his endeavors.

Today began the first day they were working on the hospital. Naruto initially thought this would be a great opportunity to work with Sakura in getting Sasuke to open up.

He was way off base on that idea.

While Sakura was polite every time she _had_ to speak with Sasuke, he could tell that she was going out of her to avoid him. Sasuke, as well, seemed to have no inclination to speak with his former teammate.

Naruto glanced over to where Sasuke sat beside him; his friend had his head propped on his interwoven fingers as he awaited the lunch he ordered.

Naruto fought the urge to sigh.

He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but two weeks of everyone avoiding Sasuke was depressing his spirits considerably. The only people inclined to speak to him were some of the construction workers they'd gotten to know in the last fortnight. Sasuke was always polite to them and showed he was listening when they spoke to him. If only the rest of the shinobi would give him the same chance as the construction crew, he was sure they would all be able to get along together.

He less than enthusiastically dug into the pork ramen the cook placed in front of him. Many ideas had come to him while he'd been desperately thinking of some way to fix this horrible problem surrounding his friends.

Unfortunately, every thing he could think of didn't seem like the right thing to do to help Sasuke integrate back into the group. It didn't help that the last Uchiha wasn't exactly the most approachable guy around – not that it was anything new.

"G-good afternoon, Naruto-kun."

The jinchuriki turned his head to the voice calling behind him. Hinata stood near him with a soft blush on her cheeks.

Naruto was suddenly very glad for Sasuke's presence.

He fought with himself to keep the color from spreading over his own whiskered cheeks. Talking to Hinata apart from any group made him recall the words she'd spoken as she bravely stood between him and Pain.

Thinking about her declaration made him both very happy and confused at the same time.

Never in his seventeen years had he heard the words 'I love you' spoken to him.

Not even the parental figures he had have in his life – Iruka-sensei and Ero-sennin – had gifted him with those words. Hearing Hinata say that made some previously unknown dark corner of his heart fill with a joyful light.

Someone cared.

There was someone in his life that cared enough about his existence to risk their own to save him. There was someone who actually _loved_ him and wanted him around them always.

He had replayed that sentence in his head countless times as he journeyed to the moving island to train with Bee.

At night, when he settled his body down to rest and his mind began bringing up all the dangers he was about to face, he would think about her smiling face as she told him she loved him.

It took a while for the sentence to fully take root within his heart. Coming from a place in his life when people openly hated him for reasons that were yet unknown to him, it was difficult to wrap his head around the idea that there was someone who didn't think he was trash.

By the time he met his mother within the confines of his soul and she spoke the words to him again, he was able to happily accept her words as instant truth. Though that in itself caused another realization.

Hinata didn't hold the same type of love for him that his mother did.

As silly as it sounded now, he originally didn't make the distinction behind the meaning of her feelings. It was just enough that he knew someone cared about him.

Everything was too hectic after he successfully subdued the kyuubi to think on such matters; however, as he laid in that bed in the Allied Forces base, after the war had been won, he began thinking about many things. It was then that the startling truth came to him almost out of nowhere.

Hinata was _in love_ with him.

That idea was even more difficult to accept.

She knew what he was, they all did now, so knowing that, how could she hold such romantic feelings for him? It just didn't seem possible.

The long standing crush on Sakura that he'd held had been forcibly pushed aside. Hearing her beg him to bring Sasuke back four years ago, watching the tears pour down her face as she fought against herself to end his life, having her lie right to his face about having feelings for him...

He knew, no matter what she tried to say, that Sakura was in love with Sasuke and there wasn't anything he could do to change that. It hurt for a long while – knowing he would never play that part in her life. He accepted it, though. He'd rather have her as a friend than not have her with him at all. She cared about him deeply as well, just not in the way he'd always hoped.

Now... now out of seemingly nowhere, he had the knowledge that Hinata wanted to be with him.

Naruto just didn't know what to do with that.

She was, without a doubt, one of his precious people. He'd risked his life for her before and would do so again without a second's hesitation. She was a kind person; she was someone who always tried to cheer him up and encourage him no matter what he did.

He cared about her and didn't want to hurt her in any way.

That's the main reason he hadn't discussed her confession with her.

If she wanted a response of some sort right then he would have to tell her he didn't feel the same way. He wasn't in love with her.

Hell, he didn't feel he'd spent enough time around her to really know her enough to make any sort of decision about that.

Hopefully, he would get a reprieve and be able to avoid that subject for a while. If she continued to be as shy as she normally was, he was pretty confident he would get the time.

"Hey Hinata. What are you up to?"

"Just running some errands for the household." She turned shy eyes onto his companion and with a small nod of her head addressed him. "Good afternoon, Sasuke-san."

The Uchiha simply held her gaze for a moment before tipping his head slightly to her in greeting.

She took a step closer to the pair – checking around quickly and making sure their was no one else in hearing range of their conversation. "I hope you have been faring well since being back in the village. Please send my regards to Itachi-san as well."

Sasuke only nodded once more before returning his attention back to his meal. Naruto sent a warm smile in her direction, meaning to now speak with her more, until another presence came up behind Hinata that had his back stiffening with worry.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said as he came up beside the heiress.

"Oh, g-good afternoon, Neji-niisan."

Neji slid his gaze over Naruto quickly before landing on the back of the Uchiha. Naruto saw Neji's lips thin out and the deep breath he took before speaking again. "Sasuke," said man merely titled his head slightly to show he'd heard the call. "Perhaps my words may have been too harsh when we initially met." Sasuke didn't turn to face him, but Naruto was glad to see his Sharingan wasn't activated.

"The civilians and most of the shinobi of the village are unaware of the things that have happened with you over the past year so, naturally, there are many theories about why you have returned to Konoha. I would like to see some of them prove to be true."

Sasuke didn't respond to Neji's speech, simply paused in his eating to take in the quiet words the branch family member had spoken.

"Hinata-sama, I'll accompany you on your errands. Naruto." he said with a nod in the whiskered man's direction before turning around and exiting the stand. Hinata only had time to bow quickly to the pair before hurrying to catch up to her cousin.

Naruto sat dumbfounded in his chair. Neji's words ran over his stumped brain once more before a slow smile settled on his face. Sasuke had yet to say anything, but that didn't matter.

His hope had begun to blossom once more.

* * *

><p>The overbearing tower of papers that had littered her desk for the past month were finally reduced to a small pile in her inbox. Tsunade felt the headache beginning to pound in her right temple, and instinctively reached for the stash of sake she kept in the top right drawer of her desk. When the cold ceramic didn't touch her fingers, she withdrew her hand quickly with a muttered curse.<p>

Shizune had removed all the alcohol within her quarters immediately upon returning to Konoha.

She sighed heavily and ran a glowing hand over her forehead; though sake was her preferred choice, she needed something right then to reduce the painful thumping in her head.

The work left behind following the war was enough to drive her crazy alone, but she had far worse matters that had demanded her attention for these few weeks.

Locking the council in the far reaches of the dungeon, writing up the horrible truth of their crimes for a classified document to ensure their imprisonment for the rest of their lives and hand-picking the new council to provide her assistance in deciding matters of Konoha's political issues had her ready to hand the title of Hokage to Naruto and wish him the best of luck.

She stood from the desk to stretch her cramped form, and looked out the large windows behind her over the nearly restored village. The sights of newly made buildings covering the ground instead of green canvas tents made her smile.

Her people could finally return to their previously known way of life. The tragedy Pain caused her village was slowly erased with each new structure they placed.

She wished Jiraiya could have seen the village pull together like it did.

A somber look filled her eyes once again at the thought of her fallen comrade.

Orochimaru had turned into a being of pure evil and needed to be stopped, but that didn't change the fact that she was now the last living member of Team Sarutobi.

The smooth skin covering her body belied the age she felt settle into her bones.

Where did everything go wrong?

How bad could things have possibly gotten for her mentor, the Third Hokage, one of the most fair men she'd ever known, to allow such a heinous act as the Uchiha Massacre to occur?

The events from that night had spiraled out of control and here she was, a decade later, trying to fix the mess left behind.

She needed to get out of the office for a while. Looking at the same depressing information over and over was beginning to get to her.

She briefly thought about going to the local restaurant and ordering up a bottle of their best sake, but she knew Shizune would hunt her down quickly and being lecturing her about her duties.

Tsunade plopped back into her chair with a heavy sigh. The movement caused some of the papers on her desk to ruffle in the passing breeze and one report in particular was exposed as the papers atop it were scattered about.

She narrowed her eyes at the offensive article she'd made her apprentice write.

Three times now she'd read the two page report word for word, and all three times she'd felt herself fluctuate between blinding anger and tears.

Sakura was a perfectionist in everything she did; that included any and all paperwork she was required to do. That was normally a good quality of hers, but Tsunade couldn't help but to wish that just this once, she'd skimmed over some of the events that took place.

Reading about the young student she'd come to care so deeply for being kidnapped, beaten, poisoned and whipped was enough to ensure her a few nights of restless sleep.

She was so proud of her though.

To endure what she did, to refuse to give in to her captors demands no matter the blinding pain she endured, showed her incredible strength and loyalty to the village.

Sakura had changed so much from that overly emotional girl who had begged her to teach her medical ninjutsu. Tsunade could see the traces of determination in her eyes back then; emerald eyes that still wept with tears often, but continued to hold that never-give-up spirit. Merely four years teaching her and Tsunade could proudly say Sakura was nearly Shizune's equal in skill and knowledge.

Even the wounds Sakura received herself had almost completely been healed by the time she was able to examine her. It wasn't good practice to heal the body completely with chakra as it could cause the patient to loose time off their life span with such quick regeneration, but she knew Sakura had no choice at the time. Knowing now the condition she'd been in when she was forced to heal herself, Tsunade was suitably impressed with her skills.

Maybe she should go spend some quality time with her student. She'd barely seen her since their return to the village.

Official matters had kept her very busy, Shizune as well; nevertheless, Sakura had assumed control of the day-to-day operations of the hospital in their absence. Schedules were made, shifts were covered as best as they could with the overload of patients they'd had and treatment plans were well taken care of. Tsunade had no worries over the state of the hospital as long as she could entrust it to Sakura.

When Itachi sent her the message last week that he'd found her asleep on a bench during the early hours of the morning, Tsunade called for her time cards from the hospital.

She was astounded at the amount of time her student had spent there over the past few weeks. Not only was she working long hours during the day, but she had been called in many times during the night to assist with an emergency.

Every day, Sakura was at the hospital by 7AM to begin seeing patients. Most of the time, she didn't leave until 8PM or 9PM.

She was impressed by the dedication Sakura showed to her profession, but Tsunade knew from experience that Sakura didn't have yet – if you didn't take care of your own body, you couldn't take care of someone else. She'd been able to teach her this lesson in battle, but it seemed she needed to be reminded that rule applied for many things.

She stood from her desk and headed out of her office. A message could be sent to Naruto, but she preferred to go find Sakura herself.

Maybe a refresher 'lesson' would amuse her for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry! I know it's a little later than usual but please don't send out the hitmen just yet! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me a little something in return. (*cough* review *cough*)**

**Ummm...is anyone else a little tired of the filler episodes yet?**


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura stood in the clearing of training area nine, awaiting her shishou to meet her.

Pulling her comfortably worn leather gloves on, she surveyed the familiar landscape.

Whenever Tsunade-sama finally began training her to use her chakra to enhance her strength, they moved to this area. Further away from the village than the other more frequently used training areas, their mutually enhanced blows didn't disturb the other villagers or have dozens of shinobi running to see what was going on.

Not much had changed in the year or so since she'd been here. Each tree stump she could see protruding from the ground was a memory of learning and pain she could clearly recall. She didn't mind the pain – it was simply a testament to her training which had been very successful. The large clearing gave plenty of space for her to maneuver about and to train in eluding her enemy.

She absently began doing her stretches as she recalled the time spent here.

When she wasn't in the hospital or library, she spent the majority of the past four years training in this space. Alone with Tsunade-sama, being knocked down or thrown back again and again until she perfected the use and timing of her chakra.

Tsunade-sama could be a harsh trainer when it came to hand to hand combat, but Sakura knew it was all for her benefit. Her shishou encouraged her and pushed her to her limits; this made her into the strong shinobi she was today.

She was glad for the lessons and admired her shishou more than anyone, but those training days were ones she was glad she didn't have to repeat.

From sun-up to sun-down Sakura could be found in the forest, sweat pouring down her face and knuckles bloody from failed attempts to destroy trees or boulders with a single punch. Though her chakra control was above average, it took a great deal of time and practice for her to be able to discharge her chakra at the precise moment required to destroy objects.

Tsunade-sama also drilled into her the importance of staying completely alert in battle in order to avoid being injured in any way. Dodging the blows and weapons her shishou threw at her was easier said than done.

However, after sometime working with her one on one, she was finally able to steer clear of the attacks her shishou directed to her. After that, she would occasionally work with Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Their spars, while surprisingly fun, were a lot of help to her training.

Being attacked by multiple opponents kept her on her toes.

Anyone who thought age had slowed her shishou down at all should spend ten minutes in battle with her. Thanks to her medical prowess, she didn't have the scars to prove how fast her shishou was.

"Sakura."

The pinkette looked up from her stretching to see the Hokage approaching her in the clearing. "Shishou, why did you want to spar today?" she asked. They hadn't trained together on combat situations for nearly a year before Naruto returned.

Tsunade stopped her approach and regarded her student with a small smile on her face. "Tired of looking at paperwork; besides, I'm sure you need a change of pace yourself."

Sakura returned her smile. "Well, that does sound appealing at this point. Where shall we start?"

"We're still waiting on some people. Keep stretching until then."

Sakura was confused but followed her master's orders.

It was another fifteen minutes before another set of shinobi cleared the forest line. While she'd originally assumed Genma or the others would be the ones to join them, she was surprised to see Naruto and the Uchihas walk into the clearing.

"Oi, baa-chan!" Naruto called loudly as he waved to her. "We're here! Whatcha want with us?"

Sakura could see the narrowing of her mentor's eyes and the twitch that developed at Naruto's continued use of that name for her. It wasn't too hard to reason that her shishou was fighting the urge to throw something at the young man.

"The message I sent told you to bring Sasuke with you. Why are they both here?" Annoyance clearly heard in her tone.

"No, it didn't." Naruto replied stubbornly, slightly confused with her irritation. "All it said was to come to training area nine with 'the Uchiha'. I wasn't sure who you meant, so I brought them both." He said with a dismissive shrug.

"Baka." she muttered quickly under her breath.

"There's no one else in the vicinity, and I was under a henge during our trip here." Itachi informed her.

"At least one of you has sense."

"Hey!" Naruto cried.

"Itachi, Sasuke. You two can take a seat at the forest's edge while I get Sakura started. We'll talk in a minute. Naruto, come over here."

Itachi and Sasuke followed her orders - though the latter did it slowly and with a large frown marring his face -– while Naruto followed her to where Sakura continued to wait in the clearing.

"Since Naruto's actually in the village this time, we can go through your training a lot more efficiently than usual." she told Sakura. "Naruto, I want you to use your clones to spar with Sakura. Let's say, thirty of 'em?" Tsunade said with a glance to Sakura. The pinkette was a little wide-eyed at the number, but gave her nod of agreement.

"What? Thirty? Baa-chan that's crazy!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, worry mingling with his outburst.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him as she took a step closer. "Yes, Naruto, thirty. And they should each be armed with at least a kunai. Oh, and let me go ahead and tell you: do not hold back with her. If you do, I'll make sure you only receive D rank missions for the next year."

Naruto visibly gulped; he was very aware she could and would follow through with her threat. With a grimace, he formed his familiar hand signals and numerous, exact replicas of himself filled the area. Each of them pulled a kunai from the weapons pouch around their thighs and stood awaiting orders. Tsunade led the real Naruto away from the clearing –- towards the Uchiha siblings –- and gave the signal for Sakura to start.

* * *

><p>"Since you're here Itachi, I'll go ahead and update you on that information you gave me last week." Tsunade began as she took a seat on a large stump near the Uchihas. He turned away from the sight of Sakura sparring with Naruto's clones to give the Hokage his full attention. "So far, ANBU has been able to check out four of the Akatsuki locations you gave me. All four have been abandoned and according to their reports, it doesn't seem as if anyone has been back since."<p>

"It was expected." Itachi replied. "As far as I am aware, he doesn't know the location of many of the Akatsuki former hideouts, so it would not be off base to think he wouldn't be there."

"True, but the bases needed to be destroyed anyway. It was just wishful thinking that he would be there as well." She turned to the other brother. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke replied offhandedly; his eyes were glued to the scene before him: his former female teammate hashing it out with Naruto's multiple clones.

It was astounding, really, how good she was.

That was something, considering he could honestly never even remember thinking about her fighting - he and Naruto always had to save her. She was good at genjutsu and intelligent –- though she mostly acted like an over-emotional little girl when they were younger –- but never had he seen her fight like this.

Naruto's clones never let up on their attacks.

They ran at her in waves; clusters of them attacking her at all angles with their kunais bared. Almost effortlessly she blocked their attacks and dispelled them one by one; arms and legs flying out at all angles to deliver blows to them as they attacked.

Her form bent in impossible ways to avoid every strike they made against her.

As a large group of them surged forward, she back flipped several times before righting herself and immediately going on the offensive. The fluidity of her movements was almost beautiful to watch.

Most impressive of all was her constant awareness of his presence. Even through the clouds of smoke left after a clone was dispelled, he saw her eyes stay on the rest of them. She was constantly alert and didn't close her eyes for a moment. It was instinct to any individual to shut their eyes tight just before a punch could be landed, but Sakura kept her eyes open, always looking for the way out - even to the last second.

As loath as he was to admit it, he was impressed with her taijustu.

"Teme?" Naruto called when he failed to answer something the Hokage asked him. He tore himself away from the graceful performance Sakura was putting on to finally face the (annoyed) Godaime.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" she asked in a voice that sent warning bells running through him. Her tight lipped smile only made those bells increase in sound. "You realize Kabuto's still on the loose right?" she asked him.

He nodded in affirmation.

Of course he remembered.

Kabuto was the one responsible for bringing his brother back from the grave. While he himself was glad to be able to have the opportunity to speak with his brother again, he knew Itachi never wanted this to happen. He was dead, and though that pained him, Sasuke knew he should have remained that way. Kabuto was at the top of his list of things to deal with after Itachi was put to rest.

Tsunade eyed Sasuke carefully as several thoughts flitted across his face. "ANBU tried tracking him after the war, but so far nothing's turned up. He's dangerous and we need to deal with him as soon as possible."

Impassive as ever, Sasuke merely stared at her. None of this was new information to him, so he was slightly confused as to why she felt the need to say all of this.

Sighing, the Godaime shifted her sitting position to face the younger Uchiha. "We're not the only ones searching for him. You realize that, right? He brought back shinobi from all the hidden villages. He insulted everybody with his actions. This is turning into another combined effort of the Allied Forces."

Averting his gaze from the elder woman, he watched as Sakura ripped a kunai out of a clone's hand and destroy another five with it. "What does that have to do with me?" Somberly, he asked.

"I want you to give me all the locations of Orochimaru's bases that you're familiar with."

Rather than turn in face her, he focused on Sakura's fighting.

Now, it all made sense.

He'd been wondering why she would freely discuss all this information with him since he wasn't a trusted member of the village. She was simply using him as an information source.

It was hard for him to resist the urge to laugh in her face.

Just because he'd came back to this village and hadn't made an attempt to kill anyone yet... Did she really think he gave a damn about helping Konoha, or any of the villages for that matter?

He was an avenger. He would find justice on his own –- the way he'd always done.

Standing, Tsunade relinquished a pained sigh. "I know exactly what you're thinking, you know? You really aren't that hard to read."

He gave her a harsh glare at that statement.

"Itachi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

She turned and began walking towards her apprentice. "Talk some sense into him, will you?"

* * *

><p>Putting away the kunai she used, Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow. Her breathing wasn't too harsh, nor did she feel overly tired from her spar with Naruto's clones.<p>

She smiled at that.

When she first started sparring with Genma and the others, she would be so wiped out from the fight that she'd collapse in the middle of the training field after she was done.

Now, she'd successfully defeated all thirty of Naruto's clones and felt as if she could continue fighting. Her stamina had increased greatly from her early training years. She wasn't one to brag, but she took a moment to be proud of all she'd accomplished.

"Took you long enough."

Sakura turned to her shishou with a smirk. "You think? I was simply giving you time to finish you're discussion."

Tsunade felt one corner of her lips turn up. "Don't be cheeky, brat. Are you ready to continue?"

Confusion clouded her face. "What do you mean?"

"Fighting stance Sakura, or else I'm gonna wipe the floor with you again." Tsunade said as she cracked her knuckles.

Sakura quickly slid back into her defensive pose as she recognized the attack position her shishou had taken. Within seconds, Tsunade launched herself into the air and headed straight for Sakura. She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a direct kick that split the ground in two.

Jumping back to her feet, she dashed to her shishou's back and threw a chakra laden punch –- which Tsunade caught with her own hand. The resounding smack caused by two such strong forces meeting echoed through the clearing.

Those around were sure the bones of the women's arms had been shattered.

Tsunade gripped her apprentice's hand tightly, and, using a bit of chakra, threw her over her shoulder towards the nearby forest.

Sakura twisted in midair, causing her to hit the tree with her feet. She forced her chakra to surge through her thighs and pushed back off, sending her flying back towards her shishou.

The women met again, their hands clasped onto the other in an unbreakable grip.

"You didn't move away when I tried to grab you, Sakura. Have you gotten complacent in the fact that you can be stronger than others when you need to be?" Tsunade asked as she wrenched her hands from the girl's and sent a strong kick to her abdomen.

Sakura slid back several feet on the slightly battered terrain. She wiped the small trickle of blood she felt flowing from the corner of her mouth. She was in pain and felt the beginnings of some internal bruising, but it was nothing that couldn't be fully healed later.

Her head raised slowly as she gathered her chakra in her fist once again. "Of course not, Shishou. It was simply a mistake on my part. I'll work hard to make up for that." With a smile donning her face she threw her fist into the ground, releasing her pent up chakra through the hard earth.

The ground split in several directions; chunks of earth upended from the compressed soil and Tsunade was forced to retreat.

Before the dust could even settle, Sakura heard the muted sound of something being thrown into the wind. Only because her eyes were so clearly focused on the area she last saw her shishou standing in, allowed her to see the large boulder headed straight for her.

xx xx xx

The three men sat in stunned silence as they watched the amazing 'spar' commencing before them.

Sakura's fist remained within the air, even after the shattered remains of the boulder fell around her.

"Though I had heard rumors about the amazing strength Tsunade-sama possessed, it really is different when you see it first hand." Itachi said as he leaned forward from his perch on a fallen log to engross himself in the women's battle.

"Yeah, baa-chan can be kinda cool when she wants to be." Naruto added. "But it's a hell of a lot different when she turns it on you! That old bat flicked my forehead before, and I thought I was gonna die!"

_You were probably doing something stupid like usual_, Sasuke found himself thinking.

"It is kinda cool getting to see them train together though." Naruto murmured wistfully as he lowered his head to rest on two clasped hands.

Itachi turned to regard the jinchuriki. "Have you never watched them train before?"

"Nah. I was out of the village training with Ero-sennin for three years." Sapphire hues shifted to regard the elder Uchiha. "She'd already started working with baa-chan before I left, but by the time I got back, she was already finished training."

Itachi saw the remorseful look cross Naruto's face, but before he could even comment it had passed. The jinchuriki chuckled once again as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess we all got strong on our own, huh?"

Though Sasuke remained apart from the conversation, Itachi noted the slight twitch within his jaw. Even if no one else could, he could trust Naruto to get through to Sasuke, whether he realized it or not.

"What are you going to do, otouto?"

Angling his head slightly, Sasuke leveled his bother with a blank stare. "About what?"

"Kabuto."

"I'll deal with him."

"What are you talking about, teme?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, butting into the conversation. "You can't just go running off again!"

"This doesn't concern you." Aggravation bled into Sasuke's tone.

"I disagree with you, Sasuke." Itachi leaned back, glancing at his brother with impassive eyes. "This time it most certainty concerns many more people than yourself. Kabuto wounded many when he used the Edo Tensei to resurrect their loved ones."

Their nearly identical obsidian eyes locked onto one another. "He is a mistake that I allowed to live. I'll deal with him."

"And leave everything behind once again?" They lapsed into silence as they observed one another.

Fed up with the silent staring session, Naruto jumped to his feet and stood in between the brothers. "Dammit, Sasuke! It doesn't have to be like that! Just give baa-chan Orochimaru's bases, so the ANBU and other village's shinobi can search them!"

Still focused on Itachi, Sasuke ignored the blonde.

A loud crash broke the silent tension among the three.

Sakura lay slumped against a tree that bore fresh cracks in it –- probably made from her body flying into it. Her breathing was harsh and her body was covered in lacerations. Though she was conscious, it was obvious she couldn't go on.

Tsunade stood over her, a small smile on her face.

She was the victor in the spar, but had not won it without taking damage herself. Many cuts and bruises littered her body, and though it was hard to tell from their vantage point, her left shoulder seemed to be out of place.

Itachi rose from his seat. Peering over his shoulder, he spoke lowly enough for Sasuke to hear - uncaring if Naruto heard. "Sasuke, do you have such faith in your friends to continually chase after you? To suffer another betrayal from you?" Lowering his cool, onyx gaze and a saddened upturn of his lips, he continued. "I never wanted you to be like me, otouto."

Sasuke, unable to form words at his brother's sudden assertion, merely watched as Itachi walked away from him.

Why couldn't Itachi understand it was his responsibility to deal with Kabuto? Yes, other people had suffered because of his actions this time, but it was his decision to allow him to live after he'd killed Orochimaru. Because of that moment, Kabuto had grown in power and had been able to cause so much damage during the war.

It was his mistake; therefore, he should be the one to deal with it.

After he'd disposed of Orochimaru, he knew Kabuto would be of no threat no him. Sasuke was still opposed to killing needlessly, and with the med-nin's master gone, he placed little thought into what Kabuto would do. All he'd ever seen him do was follow Orochimaru around blindly –- devoting himself to the snake's every need. Servants like that would normally fade into the background once their master's were gone.

He'd miscalculated badly.

Now, with Kabuto fusing himself to some of Orochimaru's cells, he'd gained power. Coupled with the intelligence Kabuto already possessed and his vast knowledge of jutsu, that he formally had no power to wield, he'd become a dangerous adversary.

Kabuto had made the mistake of crossing him in bringing Itachi back against his will, so, naturally, he would have to pay with his life.

But why couldn't Itachi understand this?

"He's wrong."

Sasuke's train of thought severed at Naruto's nearly inaudible words.

The sad smile on his former friend's face did not reach his eyes. Instead, his blue eyes seemed to hold nothing but pain.

"I'll continue to chase after you, Sasuke. No matter what you do or where you go, I'll always be a few steps behind you, trying to catch up to you."

... Why?

Why was Naruto so persistent with such trivial matters - with continually following after him?

Was his friendship that important to him?

Why did he care so damn much?

Again, the blonde spoke, this time the disheartenment more evident. "I just... I just wish you wouldn't choose to run. That, you'd learn to rely on your friends... Even if just a little." Dejected, cerulean eyes lifted to regard him heavily. "You don't have to face everything alone in life, Sasuke."

Rather than imitate his brother, Naruto remained at his side - just as he always had. Quietly for once, the blonde seated himself near the Uchiha, and allowed him to take in his words.

He'd been alone for so long. Since the night Itachi killed their family he'd been alone –- single-minded in his need to exact justice for their clan. He didn't need other people around him; he was just fine taking care of himself.

But...

That wasn't entirely true.

Naruto had quickly become a rival to him, someone he could match strengths with and push himself against.

Kakashi had been someone who could show him new techniques, help him expand his strengths as a shinobi.

Sakura had cared for him, no matter how rude or callous he was to her at times.

He grit his teeth as he fought against himself.

It was hard. It was so hard to try and change his way of thinking.

Back when he was younger, it seemed to come so naturally. Falling into a comfortable place where he protected others, and allowed them to do the same for him was so much easier back then.

It wasn't the same now. After everything he's seen and done, how could he just...?

Sliding his obsidian gaze towards his auspicious counterpart, he noted that Naruto hadn't moved; he continued to sit quietly beside him, watching the Hokage and Sakura talk to Itachi while they healed their wounds.

When did he start to think of Naruto as an enemy? Had he truly been so jealous of Naruto's progress as a child that he stopped thinking of him as a friend?

Why was it that all his firmly rooted ideas were now beginning to crumble?

* * *

><p>The smell of fresh paint assaulted her nose the moment she turned into the new corridor of the hospital. This wasn't her first sight of the newly made laboratories, but the last time she trekked down these halls, everything was horribly bare. Now, all the doors had been put up and smooth tile lay along the floors. The only construction left to do was completing the individual rooms themselves.<p>

She shifted the box in her hand as she reached for the knob on the last door of the hallway. This room was definitely larger than the previous workspace she'd dealt with.

Plastic coverings were draped over nearly every piece of furniture in the room; only the large counter in the center stood bare. Placing the box on top of the newly made counter, Sakura began gently lifting the sealed bottles from the container.

Tsunade-sama's idea for this room was one Sakura was definitely pleased with.

The previous lab had to function as a workspace for DNA analysis, pharmacological studies, and poison analysis. With the expansion of the hospital, Tsunade-sama had separate rooms built for each specific area. Now, the lab techs would have more room to devote to their profession –- and perhaps not argue so much about space.

Sakura took the plastic covering off the cabinet behind her, and began carefully placing the bottles along the shelves.

Things were progressing so well in Konoha at the moment.

According to the contractors, there was less than a month left of construction to be completed. Also, the patient level in the hospital had finally returned to normal so that the double -– and occasional -– triple shifts the nurses and med-nins had been working were gone. Moreover, shinobi were finally being rotated between missions and construction.

Sakura was even back on a normal schedule.

Since their wasn't a critical patient load in the hospital any longer, the medics were able to handle the cases they had. Sakura could now move about once again in helping the Hokage with her errands and assist with the hospital as she needed to. With the way things were going, she might even be able to leave on a mission if one came up for her.

A noise from the doorway caught her attention, but the person entering was the very last one she expected to see.

Too focused on bringing in the three large boxes cradled within his arms, Sasuke didn't notice her presence. Carefully, he navigated his way around the room - all the while, Sakura studied him.

Unsure as to what had happened during her training with Tsunade-sama, something had struck a sensitive chord within the Uchiha. The hardened expression of his eyes, he seemed angry, but confused as well. It was difficult to tell, but she couldn't very well ask him. Even if she did, he would probably just snap at her and walk away.

The moment he set the boxes on the ground he seemed to register the fact that he wasn't alone in the room.

His eyes lifted to hers before she was able to turn away.

For a a split-second, Sakura felt herself lost in those dark eyes of his.

They weren't filled with hatred or contempt for her presence, they were simply curious. As if asking her silently why she was in the room. For that brief moment, she felt as if she was looking at the old Sasuke.

But thoughts like that were dangerous, in more ways than one.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked first.

Perhaps there had been something slightly off in her tone because before he answered, his eyebrows raised in question. "Delivering."

She resisted the strong urge to give a very unladylike like snort at his arrogant tone.

Concentrating on stocking the herbs once again, she turned away from his penetrating gaze. His presence never left though. She could feel him, walking around the room silently, stopping every so often to study the contents of the area.

It was difficult, but she forced herself to not turn around and watch him. This was the first time she'd been in his presence, alone; yet surprisingly, she wasn't afraid.

Maybe it was because he had been working to restore the village, or perhaps it was being around him with Itachi-san. Whatever the reason, she was glad to be able to stand around him without fearing his blade.

Why she was still nervous, she wasn't sure.

"What is the purpose for this room?"

She glanced over her shoulder, slightly startled at the sound of his baritone voice. He stood leaning against the counter, eyes on her as he awaited an answer. "Poison analysis."

"A talent of yours?"

"How did you know that?"

"That's what you told Itachi."

The conversation she had with Itachi in their apartment flashed through her memory. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that." She went back to arranging the bottles and allowed the silence to fill the room once again.

However, he didn't leave.

This was weird. She could feel his gaze on her as she continued to empty the box she was working on. It felt as if he were studying her, analyzing her movements.

It was irritating.

She was now hyper aware of every move she made. Every time she moved her hand, she could feel his eyes trace the path she took.

What was his problem?

It had not even been four days since she last saw him at the training fields. What exactly had changed about her during that time?

Just as she felt herself reaching the end of her patience, her shishou came in the room. "I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked.

"Not you, him."

The Uchiha simply cut his eyes to her in acknowledgment. Non-plussed, the Hokage walked into the room to stand directly beside Sasuke. "Have you made a decision about the topic we spoke about the other day?"

Sakura was instantly curious.

Was this what had Sasuke upset the day she trained with her shishou? She couldn't be sure since Tsunade-sama didn't give a specific reason, but the thought was very plausible.

Sakura watched the two powerful ninjas in front of her.

While they didn't seem angry, they both had their guards up. They faced each other in seriousness, neither one backing down from the other.

It was some time before Sasuke huffed a breath and turned away from the Hokage's eyes. From the pocket of his nin-pants, he withdrew a folded piece of parchment.

"It's your problem if your people get themselves killed."

After handing over the paper, he pushed himself off the counter and walked out of the room.

Her shishou opened the sealed document and scanned it's contents quickly. Whatever it contained brought a smile to her face.

"Umm... Shishou? What is that exactly?"

Tsunade laughed as she folded the paper and placed it in her robes. "The room's coming along well, Sakura. Keep it up." She too exited the room, leaving behind a very confused young woman.

She knew her shishou well and had become accustomed to her moods. No matter if she was putting on her fake smile for the council or keeping her temper in check with a particularly difficult client, Sakura could spot her real emotions instantly.

The entire conversation she just witnessed left her confused, but what was most confusing to her was the honest relief she heard through her mentor's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ya know, the more I write the more I find my chapters becoming longer. In the beginning, when I was first bringing myself back into the world of writing, I think I was only clearing like 2K words each time. Now, each one is like 5-6K+. (Not that I think anyone is complaining) I just noticed that when I was looking at my stories page. Thought I'd share that moment. **

**I hope you enjoyed the update! Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated. **

**I need to start taking Ginko Biloba...**

**Pardon the repost but as I forgot to thank perpetuallyInked (the artist formerly known as j-nxed) for her amazing help as my beta for this fic I had to correct that. Thanks so much for keeping me going in this fic, an amazing job as always!**


	14. Chapter 14

While he had never been to the official chamber for the council, the route was one he easily remembered after the directions he received in his missive. Going beyond the Hokage's office in the large building, he turned down the hallway and began his trek to the room. Their bodies weren't visible, but the unmistakable presence of ANBU shinobi surrounded the area.

_Figures the security would be tighter here._

Why the meeting was being held in the chambers, he didn't know. It wasn't as if he hadn't met the new council before – even sat in on some of the discussions concerning the village. Of course, those had all taken place in the Hokage's office.

The final door of the hallway now stood before him, looking no different than any other he'd passed. Though the premise for the idea was sound.

It was much easier to hide an egg in a bird's nest.

An irritated 'come in' was given in response to his knock, and he sighed as he opened the door. He wasn't even in the room yet and he'd been yelled at.

"What the hell took you so long?" The Godaime demanded as she slammed her sake glass back on the table. Shizune had done well to keep her away from her beloved beverage for so long, yet, it seemed she had finally failed.

"Troublesome." The only Nara child muttered. "I was held up in the message room. My apologies."

The angry look lessened on the Hokage's face. "Oh? And how are things faring with our newest recruit?"

"Everything is going well, by all reports."

"Good. Then, take a seat so we can get started."

Shikamaru shoved his hands further into the pockets of his flak vest, all the while making his way over to an empty chair at the end of the table. He returned the nod his father gave him in greeting since he couldn't sit next to him this time.

Tsunade sat at the head of the long wooden table while her council members occupied the sides. The official room had also undergone some changes to accommodate the hand picked council members of the Hokage.

Across the table from Nara Shikaku – Shikamaru's father – sat his former teammates and long time friends, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Choza. Directly next to him sat Hyuuga Hizashi.

"Choza."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." he responded to her silent command to begin. "The repairs on the village are nearly completed. I've spoken with the foremen for all separate construction sites, and everything is finished, save the hospital. However, they reported that everything should be done by the end of the week."

"Excellent." No one else spoke besides Tsunade, but the mood of the room definitely rose with Choza's report. "It's been a long process, but we've finally reached the end of the road. I think a celebration is in order for the hard work and determination the village has shown during this time."

"What did you have in mind, Tsunade-sama?" Inoichi asked.

"I've been considering a festival of sorts. We haven't had one since long before the war." A slow grin spread across her lips - the telling, drunken blush on her cheeks reddening.

"Sounds good." The mildly dull tone of elder Nara could be heard. "It would stimulate the economy of the village; after all, the vendors will want to go all out with their wares."

"Very true, Shikaku." the Hokage said.

"A suggestion if I may, Hokage-sama." Hizashi said; he continued after her small nod of approval. "We've received much help from Suna during this time of rebuilding. Perhaps we should extend our thanks to the Kazakage, formally, now that the restoration is complete?"

Crimson countenance altering to a thoughtful one, the Godaime agreed with a slight nod. "True. I'm sure Naruto would be glad to see his friend again as well. Very well, once we begin preparations for the festival and set a date, be sure to send an invitation to the Kazakage, Hizashi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage's smile fell as she met the eye of each man present. "We've just gotten this village rebuilt. It has taken time, money, and sweat from each one of our villagers to bring this town back to what it used to be. That being said, I don't want this to **ever** happen again. We will tighten security around the village, set up better surveillance, deploy better warning systems... I don't care what it takes, but I refuse to allow this village to be harmed this way ever again!" Vehemence evident in her expression and voice, Tsunade's fist hit the table none-too-lightly.

The love she had for her village was plain to see by everyone there. The strong affirmative replies given around the table appeased the fire burning within her eyes, and Tsunade settled back into her chair. The passionate look she'd just worn, twisted briefly into a grimace as a thought seemed to catch her mind. This time her eyes didn't meet her council's as she spoke quietly - as if reflecting over the new notion that tugged at her focus.

"We can't expect Naruto to continue to save us."

A harsh silence met those words.

Each man around the table knew them to be true – no matter how hard it was to accept for some.

Shikamaru could clearly recall Shizune's lifeless body jerking, as a rush of long needed air entered her body, when Naruto defeated Pain. He remembered sitting – useless – on the side lines while Naruto stood against the six beings that wrought destruction to their village. Though Sasuke fought with him, Naruto was the one who brought down Madara and ended a war which threatened to destroy not only their village, but the entire world.

The dead-last member of their class had become the village's - if not the world's - hero.

Shikamaru couldn't help the slight uplift to his lips as he thought about that 'hero.' He got beat up often, cried without restraint when he needed to, was a general loser most of the time yet… Yet the entire village owed him their lives. They owed him their respect.

And he finally got it.

He knew Naruto would be important someday, and though his name was now known, and practically revered around the shinobi countries, he felt there was still more for Naruto to do.

It would probably mean he would have to continue all the troublesome work he'd had thrown onto him, but the Nara still wanted to follow him. Something about that smile and determination on the jinchuriki's face made him want to stay beside him.

Though, he hadn't spoken to him as much lately. If all this trouble with Sasuke would just…

"Are you listening to me?" The harsh, threatening words of the only female member in the room broke through the young man's thoughts.

Shikamaru quickly cut his eyes to the narrowed gaze of the Hokage, and with a talent he'd picked up over the years thanks to his nagging mother, immediately nodded his head and gave a quick 'of course.'

She held his gaze for another moment before continuing her discussion. He said a silent prayer of thanks, and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Three bases have already been searched thoroughly, and there's still been no sign of Kabuto having been there."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but if our ANBU haven't found anything thus far, why are you going on with the search of the bases?" Akimichi Choza questioned.

Tsunade turned to face the head of the Akimichi clan. "During their search of the second base, ANBU found documents that had been left behind when Orochimaru left. The scrolls contain forbidden jutsus and documentation of the human experimentation he conducted. Do you think that's something we should just leave behind and allow practically anyone to find?"

"Of course not, Tsunade-sama, but aren't the bases difficult to get to anyway?"

"Doesn't matter, Choza." Shikaku interjected. "Left alone long enough, someone would find them and then we'd have a larger problem on our hands."

Hands lazily placed behind his head, Shikamaru nodded silently in agreement with his father - albeit, he was slightly confused as to how the Godaime managed to get such information.

The large leader of the Akimichi clan nodded his understanding and fell silent.

Tsunade seemed to catch the confused look on Shikamaru's face and slid a piece of parchment across the table to him. He was simply dumbfounded as he read the list in his hands. Not only were the exact locations to Orochimaru's bases on there, but also instructions on how to enter the bases unharmed written next to the majority of them. Before he could even ask, she supplied him with an answer.

"Uchiha Sasuke gave me the list."

That seemed out of character for him. Even if he'd caused no trouble by being in the village so far, why would he go out of his way to assist Konoha with anything?

_Perhaps the Hokage asked him specifically for the locations?_

No, even then, Shikamaru couldn't see the troubled young man cooperating.

_Then, Tsunade-sama must have employed Itachi to somehow help her convince him?_

Yes, that was the only thing that made sense about the situation. From the interactions he witnessed between Sasuke and Itachi, as well as the information he'd received from both of them when they first met up, he could easily conclude that Itachi held a large sway over the choices Sasuke was making.

To be honest, Shikamaru didn't think Itachi had to verbalize many of the things he wished for Sasuke to do. Just his presence alone was enough to change the mind of the former deserter. At least, it worked out that way at the present moment. How he would proceed once Itachi was no longer there remained to be seen.

"Speaking of the boy, how have things been progressing with him?" Hizashi asked with a calculating gaze.

The smirk reappeared on Tsunade's face. "It seems to be going well, actually."

"Perhaps it is, for the moment," Inoichi began. "but remember, Itachi is still around. I don't think we can clearly say how he's going to act within the village until his brother's been laid to rest again."

"Not to mention, he's probably only following orders right now because you handed him instructions to do so, as his punishment." Choza added.

Tsunade steepled her fingers and regarded the powerful men around the table, her light golden eyes dancing with amusement. "I never gave him a punishment."

Each member of the council – as well as Shikamaru – leaned forward onto the heavy oak table over the shocking statement she made to them.

"What!"

"Tsunade-sama, are you serious?"

"What do you mean?"

She held up a single hand to halt the torrent of questions they fired at her. "It's just as I said, I never handed him an official punishment."

"But… You said you wanted to determine his punishment yourself! When we asked if you needed any help with the decision, you said you already made your mind up about what to do!" Hizashi exclaimed.

"And I had, already made my mind up that is."

"What about the work he's been doing in the village?" Shikaku asked.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms under her generous breasts, before continuing. "Well, I did tell him when he first arrived in the village to report to the construction site, but…" her smile grew wide into a knowing grin, "I never told him to go back."

Stunned silence met her explanation. Shikamaru snorted as he rested his head on laced fingers, knowing eyes watching his Hokage. "So, you allowed him to assume he was to continue working on the repairs?"

"I did nothing other than tell him to be at the construction site at 7AM the first day. What he did after that was his business."

"And what about the list of bases?" He asked.

"I simply told him what was going on with Kabuto, and that I wanted a list of the bases he was familiar with." Tsunade responded.

"You didn't order him to turn them over?"

"Of course not." She chuckled. "I told him what I wanted, and gave him a few days to prepare it."

The Nara father and son's eyes met and relayed an entire conversation in the span of seconds. With a simple nod, they confirmed the others hypothesis into the Hokage's plan.

"Did you order him to remain in the village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope. I did place a tracking jutsu on him – which I informed him of – but I never told him he had to stay within the village walls."

"What about his weapon?" Shikaku asked.

"He still has it."

"His chakra?"

"I've never tampered with it."

"And you've not discussed the possibility of incarceration with him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not. Hell, if I threw that kid into prison, he'd not only blow out the entire wall escaping, but probably take out a handful of shinobi before we could stop him."

The Nara's regarded one another again before shaking their heads in defeat. "Gotta hand it to you, Tsunade-sama," Shikaku said as he reclined with a grin on his face. "that's simply brilliant."

"I'm a little lost." Choza admitted.

Tsunade brushed her long blond hair behind her. "I'm just letting him make a choice, Choza. He's been led by the nose more than once in his life. Sasuke is an adult, no matter what we may think, and he has the right to make his own decisions. But I'm hoping that there are a couple of people who can help him make the right choices this time."

Shikamaru chuckled before picking up the folder she slid to him. "Damn, we gotta play shogi sometime, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is awkward.<em>

She was gonna kill Shizune when she saw her again.

Sakura fought the urge to turn her head, again, to glance at the man next to her. Nothing had been said since the boxes of supplies and documents had been shoved into their hands by none other than her sempai.

_At least he took the heavier load, that's something… right?_

Sakura shoved her Inner far away, as she was in no mood to hear any sort of uplifting talk while she walked beside the ever-stoic Uchiha towards the carrier tower on the far side of the Hokage's mansion.

Why did this have to be the one day she happened to be bringing more materials to sort through in the same room he was working in?

Karma was mocking her – it was as simple as that. The one time both she and Sasuke were in each others presence, Shizune just happened to be passing by with a too large armful of things needing to be taken to the communications tower.

This was just great.

She was sure he didn't even know about their newest member. _Of course he didn't!_

Well, she doubted he cared, but that was another thing entirely.

She forced back the sigh that threatened to come out. At least they weren't glaring daggers at one another. In fact, things had become somewhat normal between the two of them.

Normal, of course, being that he basically ignored her presence other than to glance at her in acknowledgment. The only difference was that unlike their younger years, when she would have pestered him constantly just to grab his attention, she simply afforded him the same treatment. Speaking only when spoken to or when completely necessary - this had been working for them so far, so why mess up a good thing?

She veered away from the main hall of the building, heading in the direction of the tower. While she didn't call to him, at least she found out he was paying enough attention to her to follow her correctly.

Thankfully, they quickly reached their destination and she juggled the box in her arms enough to knock on the door. A younger, cheerful man opened to her call.

"Oh, let me take that for you, Sakura-san."

She smiled her thanks as he took the cumbersome box from her arms. "Thank you. We have another parcel for you right here." She stepped aside to allow Sasuke entrance to the room. While he deposited his box on the table and spoke with the shinobi briefly, Sakura turned in the direction of the quiet man in the corner.

It had been over two weeks since she'd last seen him, but even in that time, the stress lines around his eyes seemed gentler. The sleeveless shirt he wore gave everyone no doubt as to the muscle that packed his large frame. The newer, large black markings running down his neck stood out from the bright orange hair atop his head.

A few more steps in his direction caused him to break conversation with the hawk perched atop his forearm to hesitantly smile at her.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san."

She easily returned his smile. "Good afternoon, Juugo-san. How are you?"

He paused mid-breath as his eyes lit up in obvious happiness. "Sa-Sasuke-sama. I'm glad to see you once more."

Sakura nearly gasped as she turned to find Sasuke standing much closer to her than usual. Had she felt inclined to do so, she could have easily brushed his stomach with her arm.

"Juugo." his baritone voice was level and though he didn't turn to look at her, she could feel the tension rolling off of him. There was no way she was getting out of a conversation when they left here.

"I'm glad to see you doing well, Sasuke-sama."

"Aa." The hesitation was brief, but Sakura could still see it flicker across his handsome face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm a member of the communications squad now." He said in obvious pride. "It works very well for me as I can clearly tell the pigeons and hawks where they are to go, and even who to deliver the message to."

Sasuke didn't seem inclined to continue the conversation, so Sakura jumped in. "You really seem to be enjoying yourself, Juugo-san."

"Oh, I am. I get to talk to the birds all day long and enjoy the open air from these large windows." A sheepish smile took hold of his face as he turned his head slightly to show the intricate markings running down his neck. "With the chakra bindings in place, I'm not too scared of losing myself either."

"You are making sure to continue taking the medication Tsunade-sama prescribed you, right?"

"Yes, Sakura-san."

"Have you had any ill effects from taking it?"

His brow scrunched in thought. "Not really. Sometimes I do feel a little more tired than usual, but that's all."

"Really? Although, something as simple as taking the pills before you go to bed could possibly relieve that. I'll take a look at the dosages we have you on when I go back to the hospital."

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san." Gracing her with a warm smile, he tilted his head to further his gratitude.

"Juugo, we have another messenger coming in." came the call from one of the shinobi in the room.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san." Juugo said with a polite bow. "Sasuke-sama, I'm glad to see you doing well. Perhaps we can meet again soon."

"Perhaps." Sasuke said with the barest tilt to his head. He turned and followed Sakura out of the building.

She increased her pace until they cleared the doors of the Hokage mansion, walking until they were traveling down the near barren streets of the civilian quarters.

He was expecting an explanation; she was sure of it. While her pace had not been too fast to lose him, it was fast enough that he had to work to stay next to her. She saw him shift his eyes to her tense frame and the long suffering sigh escaped her.

Since there was no escaping the inevitable conversation, she slowed to a more comfortable pace.

"What?" she simply asked. Just because she knew what he wanted to know, didn't mean she needed to hand feed him every piece of information.

An irritated breath came from him before he spoke. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Sakura." he forced her name from between clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine." She finally chanced looking at him and was surprised he wasn't openly glaring at her. "After the war was over, Juugo-san stayed around the rest of the troops while your other little _delightful_ teammate, Suigetsu, took off. Apparently Kaka-sensei took him to meet Tsunade-sama, and he vouched for his help on the battlefield. He was surprisingly cooperative and honest about his condition. Tsunade-sama examined him, but she's never seen anything like it.

"Of course, he had to go through an examination by Inoichi-san, but the minute he got in his head, he saw the horrible things that poor man had been through. You know, I thought he was much more gentle than I expected while we traveled together, but I wasn't sure if that was just a deception on his part. I'm glad to know it wasn't." A slow grin spread across the lower half of her face from her reflection. "He's just so sweet and caring. Who couldn't help but to like him?" The disinterested look in Sasuke's eyes that she caught, caused the large smile that had spread across her face to vanish.

"Anyway, he was honestly scared to be around everyone without you around since he said you could stop his transformations. Tsunade-sama said that wasn't going to be possible for a while since you… Well, you know. He wanted to be locked up right away – he even told shishou to put him in a strong cell and chain him to the, walls so he couldn't hurt anyone. How horrible is that? Poor Juugo-san, I just feel so bad for him." Sasuke's brow rose and Sakura realized she'd gotten off track once again.

"Okay, to shorten this up since I'm obviously boring you." She swore she saw a slight nod at that. "Tsunade-sama is working to find a permanent cure for his condition, and he allowed us to place strong chakra bindings on him. He also takes a neural-inhibitor everyday. The only thing she's found for certain so far is that there's some sort of problem with the neurotransmitters in his brain. We can't really tell just yet what's going on. Shizune-sempai and I have been helping her and reviewing her data when we can, and although I agree that there's definitely a transmitting problem with most of his hormones, I feel that the problem might be more concentrated within his hypothalamus or pituitary gland.

"I mean, the chakra pathways also run directly through the diencephalon which, of course, is where both those organs lay so that would be a very feasible conclusion to make about his illness. We know it's some enzymatic problem, but we just can't figure out where it's coming from and how exactly it's effecting his body. But if we consider the notion that they may be secreted by his hypothalamus, that would explain some properties of his transformations since it controls the autonomic nervous system. Don't you think?"

The look on Sasuke's face immediately caused her cheeks to flush pink and her mouth to snap shut. It was the oddest look – like he was confused, surprised, and irritated at the same time.

Why did she have to go off on a rant like that?

Well, she couldn't really help it. She was thinking out loud about all the information they'd been collecting concerning Juugo's case, and having someone listening to her made her want to bounce ideas off them. Not that he understood a word she'd just said, but...

Kami, could she get anymore embarrassed?

While he could remember her rambling in their younger years, it was never anything like what just happened.

He was most certainly glad that the information spewing from her mouth wasn't some meaningless dribble about things he had utterly no interest in. Although, since he couldn't follow half the conversation, he still felt as lost as ever.

What he could gleam from her complicated speech was that they were trying to cure Juugo.

That was more than anyone had done for the man before.

Orochimaru simply used him to create the curse seal, then locked him in a cell, where Juugo wanted to be, unfortunately, and forget about him. While he didn't feel any lingering attachment to any members of Team Taka, he could still remember the pity he felt for the large man's situation the first time he saw him.

Almost two years after he joined Orochimaru, he went with him to the North Base that held most of his research subjects. Though he hated the way the snake sannin conducted his ridiculous experiments, he needed the power – or so he thought at the time.

Juugo was there, even then, hiding himself in the reinforced cell while screaming over and over how he didn't want to hurt anyone. When he transformed, he became a vicious monster bent on nothing but killing everything around. The gentle personality that would emerge after the slaughter, wept for the pain he caused.

There's no way Sakura could have not felt a great deal of pity for the large man. Though it seems his plight even tugged the strings of the Hokage's heart.

He glanced over to Sakura as they turned the next corner. Her face was still slightly averted from his own, but he still saw the pink cheeks she bore after her embarrassment. It finally occurred to him that they'd been in each others presence for nearly an hour without a harsh comment passing between them. For the spitfire of a woman that used to be his teammate, he considered that an accomplishment.

He was still curious about her.

She wasn't as forthcoming about herself as Naruto was being. Of course, he hadn't asked her anything, but that wasn't likely to change. Naturally, he assumed she would begin rambling about herself at some point and he would learn all he wanted to know – and much he didn't. That had yet to happen so he'd revert to observing her.

The obvious physical changes were easy to spot. She was taller, standing not quite a head shorter than he did, her face had thinned out showing high cheekbones under her emerald eyes. Her body had a more feminine curve to it despite the definition to her legs and arms.

Studying her more closely, he noticed her head was held high as she walked. Her stride was confident and her shoulders squared as she strode down the streets of Konoha. Regardless of the muscle tone she now had, there was still a gentleness about her that showed as civilians and shinobi alike greeted her in the streets. Her cotton candy hair was hard to miss and attracted attention from everywhere.

When they both turned down the next street, he felt a twitch at the corner of his eye. Now, she was being annoying.

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

"Why are you following me?" Irritation was evident within his voice.

Would he _never_ get a moment's peace from the female population?

Just when she got the heat to leave her cheeks, she felt them darken once more. "I'm not following you! I have my reasons for traveling this way."

"Hn." He responded simply.

"I do!" she insisted. "I just..." She turned away from the expectant look on his face, and stammered out the rest of her sentence. "I just need to see Itachi-san."

Disbelief must have shown on his face because she rushed to assure him she spoke the truth.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"If you must know, it's time for our routine check on the barrier I placed around his brain."

He finally recognized that she was speaking about the Edo Tensei jutsu. "Routine? I've never seen nor heard of you doing this before."

"Well, Tsunade-sama would normally call him to the hospital so I could preform it when you were out helping with the reconstruction."

"Why not do that today?"

"The exam rooms are all being used today. We're preforming check-ups on all ANBU still in the village since they're likely to be rotated out for missions soon."

He didn't respond, so she took that as he understood her reasonings and accepted her need to visit his brother in their apartment.

Honestly, couldn't the man just learn to communicate normally like everyone else did? Sorting through his grunts and non-verbal responses was both confusing and tiring.

Before they could reach the safety of his apartment a familiar voice called to them. "Oi! Teme, Sakura-chan!"

Neither party needed to turn around to know their mutual blond friend was barreling towards them, but Sakura turned to smile at him in greeting. Surprisingly, Sai was with him.

"What's up, Naruto?" she asked as he bounded to her side like a happy puppy. From the look on his face as his eyes flickered back and forth between the pair, he very much resembled one at the moment.

"Not a lot, and that's the problem." Naruto had his hands locked behind his head as he strolled along side his two friends, looking as if he had not a care in the world.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm bored, Sakura-chan! There isn't much left to do at the hospital and the construction workers are handling that. And baa-chan still doesn't have any missions for me!"

"He insisted on pulling me from my reading to accompany him, though I've yet to understand why." Sai said as he trailed behind the loud jinchuriki.

As the group climbed the stairs to Sasuke's apartment, the Uchiha shot a harsh glare to his friend. Naruto simply smiled nervously at him, but continued to follow along.

"Naruto, if you're bored go find something to amuse yourself with. Not that it would happen, but you could always try reading up on a new jutsu or something."

"_Read?_"

Sakura sighed heavily as she followed Sasuke into his apartment, shaking her head at her best friend's idiocy. Thankfully, Itachi was standing by the window – his cloak and headband already removed in preparation for her examination.

"Sasuke." the elder brother began with amused eyes. "Forgive me, I didn't know you were having friends over. I would have prepared tea."

Sakura nearly bit her tongue in half to hold her laughter in check. Sasuke glared daggers at his brother which was met with a smirk on Itachi's behalf.

Sakura went to stand behind the couch and awaited Itachi to take his place in front of her. As she knew he would, Sasuke sat opposite the pair, obsidian eyes locked onto her every movement as she began running her fingers through Itachi's silky black hair.

"What're you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm simply inspecting the barrier I erected to block the Edo Tensei jutsu. Since we don't know a great deal about the jutsu itself, we have to be careful to make sure it doesn't break through and take control of Itachi-san once again."

"With Kabuto's whereabouts still unknown, I believe that to be a prudent decision." Sai added. All three men were watching her as the soft green glow of her chakra enveloped her hands.

"I'm afraid we've attracted some attention today, Itachi-san." she said, fingers moving slowly along the base of his skull.

Itachi leaned his head forward, exposing the base of his neck for her perusal. "I do not mind, Sakura-san, but why have Naruto and your other teammate joined you today?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Oh right." Though the urge was strong, Sasuke managed not to roll his eyes. "Like I was saying. I'm bored, so I asked baa-chan and she said we could train, Teme!"

Dark eyes widened considerably at the unexpected news, and at the thought of being able to use his Kusanagi again.

"More like he pestered her until she agreed just to get him to go away."

"Shut up, Sai! Anyway, we can go train, Sasuke-teme!" Scratching the back of his neck idly, the blond continued. "There's probably gonna be some ANBU around, and she said we can only use the field she and Sakura-chan were at, 'cause for some reason, she thinks we're gonna ruin something... Other than that, we're good."

Sasuke still couldn't manage to respond to the blond; his brain was still in shock.

The Hokage was actually giving him permission to train within Konoha's borders?

Unthinkable.

Perhaps she was feeling magnanimous towards him since he gave her the base locations?

Whatever, he didn't really care. All that mattered at the moment was he could pick up his sword and train. Too long had he went without swinging his sword or using his chakra for something other than to steady himself on a rooftop he was working on.

Plus, he could once again match his skills against Naruto. It was probably a good decision on her part to order the jinchuriki to move to the outskirts of the village to train.

"All done, Itachi-san. The chakra barrier is in good condition."

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"I would not expect it to be deteriorating." Sai said. "Your skills are without fault."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in surprise at the compliment given by her socially inept teammate. Having such a wonderful statement come from him was so unexpected and endearing that she couldn't help but to hug him tightly. His hands slowly came to rest on her back as he returned the embrace.

"That was correct, wasn't it?"

"Huh?" she deadpanned, still within his arms.

"I read that it was good practice among friends to compliment their particular skills as to strengthen the trust and respect between them."

"Oh, well… yes. It is a good thing to compliment your friends. Everyone likes to hear they're doing a good job, Sai."

"Okay."

As she began to pull back from the hug, still feeling good about his words, the former ROOT member slipped his hands to her smaller waist.

"Is this when I'm supposed to grip your ass firmly?"

Sakura jerked out of his arms. "What? What the hell are you talking about, Sai?"

Naruto moved further away from the pale man – instinctively seeking safety.

Sai reached behind him to rummage through the pack hooked to his pants. The book he brought out had even the younger Uchiha shaking his head.

"According to this book, the next step from the position we were in was..."

Sakura violently ripped the Icha Icha novel from his hands. "Do **not** complete that sentence." She hissed. "Why in the world would you be reading this book anyway? They don't have this in the library!"

"Kakashi-san gave it to me. He said it would greatly broaden my skills with females."

"Oh shit. Sensei's in for it." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he saw the vein in Sakura's temple began to pound.

Sakura stomped to the door before ripping it open. She turned just out of sight before letting out a scream that could be heard across the village.

"**Kaka-sensei!"**

"Did I do something wrong?" Sai asked in his naivety.

"I'll explain later, Sai." Naruto said as he slumped on the couch.

"**Hatake Kakashi! Show yourself you coward!"**

Sasuke ran his hand over his face, silently wondering how these people were the ones to win the war.

Itachi simply leaned back against the couch and smiled.

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

**A/N:**

**Big Big thanks to perpetuallyInked for her amazing – and quick – work on this chapter. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Now that it's posted up, I'm going on a much needed vacation/birthday celebration. A couple of weeks out of the country, sipping margaritas, catching a tan (yes I realize its October)...ah I can't wait! **

**You know what would make the birthday celebration even better...**

**Yes! It _is_ reviews! How'd ya guess? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The afternoon winds blew calmly across the hilltop, giving a nice respite from the heat of the evening sun. Sasuke stood overlooking the somewhat destroyed terrain; not much had changed since he watched Sakura spar with her mentor a few weeks before. He began cataloging each nuance of the area to memory. How the south part of the training area had a steep slope leveling off into a plateau, the tree line on the west side was thick - probably leading into a dense forest. There were several torn up patches of earth from the women's spar, as well as up-rooted trees still littering the ground. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds for his sharingan eyes to effectively memorize the area.

It wasn't an unfair advantage; if the dobe choose not to survey the area they were to fight in then that was his stupid mistake.

Adrenaline began pounding through his veins as he gripped the well worn handle of his kusunagi. His opponent was standing off to the side, continuing to talk to his brother before they began their match. To some, it might not look like Naruto was taking the match seriously, but Sasuke knew differently. He'd already seen the curious scan the jinchuriki had done of the beaten terrain; he'd seen the narrowing of Naruto's eyes as he probably tried to come up with some sort of plan but he knew his former friend didn't operate that way. Naruto was more of the 'run into battle and figure it out as he went' type of fighter. Not always the most effective method, but Sasuke knew it would be good for an interesting battle.

He'd seen the strength Naruto now had - the skills he had acquired in his absence as they fought together against Madara. Now, he would pit those skills against his own.

He could almost smile at the opportunity.

"Oi, you ready teme?" the blond asked as he walked away from his elder brother.

Sasuke said nothing, merely drew kusunagi from its sheath and gave a half smirk to his old friend. A familiar gleam appeared in Naruto's eyes as he formed the hand signal for his shadow clones. Before the smoke could clear, Sasuke was on the move.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in frustration as she trudged her way towards the training grounds after a fruitless search for her irresponsible sensei. She still couldn't believe the audacity of that man! To hand such a perverted book to Sai of all people! He knew very well that Sai would take those words literally. Now she had a two fold mission - remove those false thoughts from Sai's mind and beat the hell out of her sensei whenever she found him.<p>

She had meant to begin working with Sai immediately after her two hour search for Kakashi, but when she went back to the Uchiha residence, no one was there. Recalling Naruto's excitement about their allowed training session, she decided to check that area. Truthfully, she was also a little excited to see the two of them spar. Though they had fought briefly while still at the Allied Forces base, neither of them were in any condition to put up a decent fight. To see two of the strongest shinobi spar with each other would be an interesting event in and of itself. But the troubled past the two of them shared was enough to have her itching to sit on the sidelines and watch how far the spar would be taken.

She mentally scolded herself as soon as that thought hit her. Almost three months had passed since the end of the war and in that time, Sasuke had done nothing untoward the village or his former comrades. While he hadn't been eager to engage in conversation with anyone, he hadn't blatantly ignored anyone either. He had joined in the rebuilding efforts with ease and provided much needed information to Tsunade-sama concerning his old teacher.

Sakura had to get over these lingering doubts about Sasuke. Perhaps they would never be friends like she and Naruto were, but every day that passed gave her hope for a chance to be team mates once again. For that reason alone she should trust that they wouldn't take their spar too far. She gave a slight groan - that also didn't mean she wouldn't have a variety of injuries to heal once the two of them were done. That fact was only reiterated once she got closer to the training area.

From her position on the other side of the dense forest, just on the outskirts of the clearing, she could hear Naruto's loud battle cries. Streaks of lightening, from what she assumed was Sasuke's chidori, flashed throughout the evening sky. She gave a dejected sigh; already she was dreading to see the condition they would be left in.

As she cleared the forest, she saw Itachi sitting on a hilltop over looking the battle grounds. He turned and offered her a small smile and nod of greeting when he sensed her presence.

"How are they doing?" she asked as she took a seat next to him. The cut off scream of Naruto's clone as it was thrown into a tree answered in place of Itachi. Sakura watched as another clone managed to get close enough to Sasuke so that the Rasengan it held grazed the Uchiha's left arm, damaging the skin as it went by. "Never mind." she muttered.

He glanced at her and smirked. "They're both enjoying this."

She rolled her eyes; of course they would be. Each man seemed to be lost within the battle. Neither was looking away from the other as they paused in their attacks to catch their breath. Judging from the damage to the terrain, they'd probably been there since she left over two hours ago. Lightening crackled around Sasuke's sword right before he disappeared out of view only to reappear right behind Naruto, sword raised to attack. Naruto barely raised his kunai in time to stop the sword from slicing his flesh; however, he forgot about the chidori Sasuke had running through the cool steel. His cry of pain echoed around the clearing as he was thrown back by the jutsu.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he shook his head in disgust. "How many times are you going to make the same stupid mistake?"

"Shut up teme." the jinchuriki groaned as he raised himself from the ground. "You just caught me off guard."

The Uchiha raised a single ebony eyebrow at his friend. "And how many times are you going to use that excuse?"

"It's your turn now teme." the blond said with a mischievous grin as he lifted his hands to form the sign of the ram. "Kai."

Sakura was as confused as Sasuke when Naruto called for a release of a jutsu; she was quite sure he hadn't learned any genjutsu. When the orange markings began appearing around his eyes she understood fully; he must have had a clone somewhere nearby acquiring natural energy to engage sage mode. He rushed at Sasuke with much more speed than before, forcing the raven haired man to go on the defensive. Sakura and Itachi watched in awe at the fluid movements of Naruto's taijutsu. How, even when he didn't connect the punch with the younger Uchiha, bruising would appear on his skin. The unseen attacks were quickly forcing Sasuke back and Sakura could see the astonishment show in his eyes.

"I knew Naruto had grown strong but that's incredible to watch." Sakura said in awe.

"Sages are truly interesting individuals. They possess certain powers that simply can not be replicated." Itachi actually chuckled as he repositioned himself - getting more comfortable to watch the match. "Sasuke is certainly surprised."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she watched the two of them lapse into another round of impressive taijutsu. Sasuke did look surprised at first but quickly began counterattacking each move Naruto made. With Naruto's sage mode activated, he was almost as fast as Sasuke.

"Dick-less is doing better than I thought he would."

Sakura turned her head sharply towards the small patch of trees to her right where the voice seemed to originate from. Sai sat against the trunk of the tree, tucked safely in the crook of a large branch. His notepad lay open on his lap, hand poised just above the ink well as he took a moment to survey the fight before continuing his drawing.

"Do you really have to keep calling him that, Sai?" Sakura asked in exasperation.

"I do not mean it in a literal translation." he never paused in his drawing as he responded to her. "In fact, judging from the times we have spent together in the onsen..."

"Just shut up!" Sakura screamed, cutting off what was sure to be a sentence she had no interest in hearing. She immediately reddened and turned away, mumbling about idiotic team mates.

Sai looked her way, brows raised in question as to his wrong doing though she wasn't facing him. Itachi caught the former ROOT members countenance and couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face. "You have such interesting team mates."

"What a nice word." she said, arms crossed and brows drawn down in irritation – though a telling blush still lit her cheeks. "Definitely not the one I would have chosen at this moment."

An explosion sounded not far from their positions drawing her attention. Sakura had to shield her eyes from the large dust cloud kicked up by the violent crash.

"What's the matter Teme?" Naruto asked between his panting breaths, pausing only to wipe the blood from his head before it could get into his eyes.

Sasuke shot him a dark look before smirking at the heavy breathing Naruto was doing. He fought the grimace that tried to come to his face as he flexed his left arm experimentally. That last Oodama Rasengan Naruto created threw him back several meters as well as pelted him with large chunks of debris. Blood flowed from a large gash to his upper arm but he was pleased to find he could still move it normally. "You seem to be the one having trouble breathing Dobe." he shot to his friend.

"Not for long. You ready to give up yet?"

Sasuke almost felt the urge to grin at the blatant challenge his friend's eyes held. He could not remember having this feeling since he left Konoha's borders. For four long years he'd been challenging only himself, pushing his limits to continue to grow in hopes of being stronger than Itachi. There was no pressure like that anymore. There was no goal he was trying to meet, no opponent he was about to face that he needed to be strong enough to defeat. Though he was wielding his katana seriously, he wasn't looking to end Naruto's life with it. He was simply sparing.

That was something he had not done in many years.

A determined gleam appeared in his onyx eyes. "Not until you can't move." Sasuke said to the waiting jinchuriki. His hands flew through a series of signals that, once Naruto saw, he began to copy as well. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." Sasuke called and slammed his palm into the ground. As he poured his chakra into calling forth his summons, he heard Naruto call the same jutsu not a moment later.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw Naruto standing atop the head of a giant toad wielding a short sword. Though it had been some time, Sasuke could remember seeing the toad once before in their childhood. This must have been the same summons he called back when Gaara was trying to attack Konoha during their chunin exams. He could barely remember anything back from that time. Shortly after Naruto summoned the toad, he'd leapt away - going on the offensive against Gaara. From where Sasuke stood within the trees, all he could do was hold onto the trunks as they swayed violently from the wind and sand that pelted them during that battle. A smirk appeared on his face; at least now he could see what the summons could do.

"A hawk teme?" Naruto called out to him. "Well, at least it ain't that crazy snake Orochimaru used to call."

"Manda is dead." Sasuke told him. Though he was curious as to how and when Naruto would have come into contact with the largest of Orochimaru's summons.

"Is he now?" the giant, rusty red toad asked in a deep baritone voice that rippled across the land. He paused, puffing on the pipe hanging from his lips as he let that news settle in. "Manda was always an evil bastard. I hate I was not the one to bring him down in battle. Naruto."

"Yeah Gamabunta?"

"Why did you summon me? Do you need help killing this guy?"

"No! No...nothing like that." Naruto rushed to assure him. "We just...ah..." he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, beginning to regret his decision to call out the big boss. "It's just a spar."

"**Naniiiii?**" Naruto increased his chakra hold so he wouldn't fall off the top of Gamabunta's head as he reared back in shock. "You called me out for a spar?"

"Come on Gamabunta, Sasuke's gotten really strong...just like we have!"

"If you wanted to play around," he began in his deep voice, "you could have just called out Gamakichi."

"But Gamakichi doesn't have the kind of power you have!"

The toad stopped protesting for a moment, puffing again from his pipe as Naruto's praise mollified him slightly. "We haven't even drank any sake together yet."

"I keep telling you I'm not old enough for that!"

Sasuke watched the exchange with something akin to amusement. The toad was right, Manda had been an evil being and hated being under anyone's control. Therefore, the only way Sasuke had been able to handle him was utilizing the sharingan. Even when Orochimaru had the contract with him, he had to make sacrifices to the large creature just to keep him appeased enough so that he didn't turn his wrath on him. The contract Orochimaru held with the rest of the snakes was based off fear. None could defeat him and if they didn't respond when he summoned them, he would kill or torture them. They continued to respond to Sasuke with the assumption he would be just like Orochimaru though he had done nothing to give them that impression.

Even his contract with the hawk was nothing like what Naruto seemed to have with the toad. They bantered back and forth as Naruto did with his friends. Well, that was it wasn't it. Naruto made friends with everyone he met; that obviously included members of the animal kingdom as well.

"You owe me big time for this Naruto. Not only do you call me out here but I can't even go all out fighting?" Gamabunta said.

"Just...hold it back just a little, okay?"

"Are you underestimating me?" Sasuke asked as he had the hawk move into an attack position.

"Nope, you just keep underestimating me Sasuke." Naruto rebuked with a feral grin.

They stared each other down for another moment, standing utterly still in their observance of the other. Almost simultaneously they moved; Sasuke and his summons hawk swopping down to meet Naruto and Gamabunta as they leapt forward.

The trio of spectators watched in frightened awe as the two strong opponents prepared to clash with each other. However, a single force stopped them.

Katsuyu landed between the two beasts with a force that shook the surrounding trees violently. Gamabunta dug his large hind legs into the earth, desperately trying to stop himself before he inadvertently barreled into his long time friend. Unable to stop himself with his legs alone, he slammed his short sword into the hard earth, finally stopping himself and throwing Naruto from his head.

At the same time, the large hawk - surprised by the sudden appearance of the giant slug - veered sharply to the left so as not to run into the large obstacle. Sasuke, unprepared for the sudden turn, lost his concentration on his chakra hold and went flying off.

Tsunade leapt from her perch atop Katsuyu's head, grabbing Naruto as he flew toward her, and descended right behind Sasuke. She didn't give the young Uchiha the chance to right himself but instead grabbed his shirt and positioned herself so that when they landed her knee dug sharply into his abdomen. Naruto was thrown into the ground with her chakra enhanced strength - his body lying directly next to Sasuke's.

"What in the name of all that is sacred do you two think you are doing!" Tsunade screamed above the two groaning shinobi. "I gave you two permission to spar, not try and scare everyone in the freaking village!"

"We _were_ just sparing baa-chan." Naruto groaned out, holding his right shoulder that was throbbing badly from where the hokage had thrown him into the hard earth.

"Really? Since when do you bring out your summons for just a spar? Honestly," she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "I don't think either of you knows how to use your brain."

Sasuke was still gasping for breath from the angry woman's attack so he had to settle for glaring at her for putting him in the same category as the dobe.

"Sakura!"

"Hai, shishou." she responded immediately, scurrying from her perch atop the ledge to reach the trio. Tsunade-sama was irritated, and that never bode well for anyone.

"Patch these two up and get them outta here. Shikamaru was looking for Sasuke. When you're done come to my office."

_Why would Shikamaru want to speak with Sasuke? _She ignored the curious question racking her brain as now was obviously not a good time to keep her shishou waiting.

"Hai."

"And you two idiots," the hokage said, turning once again to face the still downed men, "return your summons now." she growled to the pair. Her twin blond ponytails flew behind her as she stalked away from the group. Katsuyu disappeared in a large plume of smoke as Tsunade continued to grumble under her breath.

"Thanks anyway for coming Gamabunta."

The large toad placed his sword back at his waist before banging out the remnants of his pipe. "You caused me some trouble here Naruto."

The jinchuriki had the decency to look ashamed at his part in the afternoon's problems. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Gamabunta eyed the sage user before giving a light chuckle. "No matter. If I get to see the slug princess beat on you like that I don't mind being bothered."

"Hey!" Naruto cried indigently.

Gamabunta said nothing else but disappeared from the area, heading back to Mount Myoboku. Sasuke released his summons as well and struggled to raise himself up. A gentle hand on his chest prevented him from moving.

"Just stay there." Sakura said as she came to sit between the two. "It'll be easier for me to heal the both of you like this." She turned and ran a chakra laden hand over Naruto first, assisting the work the kyuubi was already doing in repairing his body.

"I guess that's the end of your spar ototo." Itachi strolled leisurely into view, stopping just in front of both men's heads. Sasuke gave his brother the same glare he used on the hokage. Itachi simply chuckled. "It was interesting to watch while it lasted."

"Yeah, it's always fun kicking the teme's ass."

"Tch, you were the one losing...dead last."

Naruto turned his head sharply to face Sasuke. "Whatever Sasuke! You were so about to go down!"

The Uchiha gave him a look that clearly said he thought he was losing his mind and turned his head away.

"Hey! You..."

"Naruto!" Sakura barked at him. He flinched instinctively at her tone and settled back onto the hard ground. "Kami, honestly...can you two give it a rest? Tsunade-sama ended the match, neither of you won, and you won't be having any re-match for a while so get over it."

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Emerald eyes narrowed at him and he stopped his protesting.

"There, you're done for now. The rest are healing fast enough on their own." She shifted positions and turned to the dark haired man behind her. Green chakra enveloped her hands as she began her perusal of his injuries. She started off healing the three cracked ribs that were giving him pain as he tried to breath. There was no way to be sure, but if she had to guess, she would say they were caused by her mentor.

"Are his injuries bad?" Itachi asked, crouching beside her as she worked.

"Nothing serious, thankfully. With the way these two were going at it, and the damage Tsunade-sama caused, it could have been much worse."

"Yes, Sasuke hasn't changed much from his childhood." Itachi remarked, a slight tilt forming to his lips.

"How do you mean?" His ribs were now healed so she moved onto the large friction type burn covering his left shoulder – a mark left by the Rasengan. There was also a large laceration under it she would have to heal.

"He never knew any limits to his training even before he entered the academy. Sasuke always tried to push himself to his very limit every day. Though, I'm afraid I might have been a factor behind that."

Itachi saw Sasuke avert his eyes; perhaps he shouldn't have made that last statement. He wasn't referring to Sasuke's decision to leave the village and train under the snake sannin but his words inadvertently brought the memory up as well.

"I guess that's something we all have in common, huh?" she said. Itachi rose his brow in question and she continued. "Naruto is always pushing himself too far. I've watched him do training that nobody else could possibly do. I've seen him collapse but refuse to stop or give up. He makes me worry so much sometimes." Though the last part was said softly, it was loud enough that both brothers heard her confession. The painful look in her eyes was something Sasuke had not expected to see. She suddenly grinned and looked at Itachi once more. "And maybe just once or twice Tsunade-sama has had to make me leave the lab."

"Once or twice hmm?" Itachi mocked. "So how many other men have had to carry you home and put you to bed?"

"Itachi-san!" she choked on the blatant insinuation in his statement. Naruto started laughing behind her and she was more than tempted to hit him and make him stop. Unfortunately, her hands were busy still healing Sasuke.

"_Go ahead and tell him only he's had the pleasure. Pity he didn't join us."_

"_I will not! And you shut up!" _Sakura yelled to her Inner Self.

"I think you're the only one she doesn't beat up when you say stuff like that Itachi." Naruto said after his burst of laughter subsided.

"_Right, like I'm gonna try and beat up Uchiha Itachi. I don't care if he seems like a nice guy since he's been here. That would be freaking suicide!" _

"Do you need a reminder lesson Naruto?" she threatened over her shoulder.

"Uh...no...no. I was just kidding Sakura-chan!" Her blond team mate leaped to his feet, stretching in an exaggerated way. "Man, I don't even feel like I was hit at all! You're the best medic ever Sakura-chan!"

"Kiss ass." Sasuke muttered under his breath, though Sakura was close enough to hear it.

"Isn't he though?" she responded and smiled as she met his eyes. An old, familiar twinge struck her gut as she stared into his ebony eyes. Unlike before, this time the feeling scared her into looking away and berating herself in every way she could think.

_That was just a fluke. You had your guard down; it's okay. That won't happen again._

By the time she was done healing him, she was feeling more confident and chanced looking at Sasuke again. She almost sighed with relief when she was able to accept his nod of thanks with a smile and no other bothersome emotions knocking at her subconscious.

"Where did Sai go?" she asked as they all stood and began their way out of the clearing.

"He left with Hokage-sama." Itachi answered.

"Oh, okay." she turned to Sasuke as a thought hit her. "Do you know why Shikamaru wants to see you?"

"No." he simply answered.

A curious look crossed her emerald eyes but she knew better than to try and talk about the matter any further. To do so would only irritate the temperamental Uchiha and things were relatively peaceful for the moment; she didn't want to disrupt that. Perhaps she could find out more later from Shikamaru himself.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Naruto said, grinning at her from the other side of Sasuke. "I'll take the teme to Shikamaru and find out what's going on."

"What gave you any indication you were invited?" Sasuke asked without bothering to look at the blond.

"We'll find you later okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto chose to ignore his friend for the moment.

"Okay, thanks Naruto. I need to report back to Tsunade-sama anyway."

"I'll accompany you back into the village Sakura-san." Itachi said. He quickly weaved his hands in the familiar seals and placed the henge over his body once more. A young, brown haired villager now stood where the handsome Uchiha once did.

"Thank you Itachi-san. I'll see you guys later." She said with a short wave of her hand and veered away from Naruto and Sasuke as they cleared the training area.

Sasuke watched them leave together while that irritation welled up inside him once again. Sakura was getting along with Itachi in ways that simply were not possible for Sasuke anymore. Regardless of his love for his brother, the bloody past they shared didn't enable him to get much closer to Itachi than he already had. When Itachi and Sakura were able to banter back and forth and laugh so freely with each other, he felt an irritation run through his veins. Not that he was going to tell either of them he disliked this close relationship they seemed to be sharing.

"Come on Sasuke." Naruto said, interrupting his internal musings. "I'm pretty sure I know where to find that lazy bum."

Sasuke followed along behind Naruto as they cut through the village, coming to stop at one of the larger buildings in Konoha. A quick leap to the roof proved Naruto did in fact know where to find Shikamaru. The lazy genius was lying on the roof, idly watching the clouds roll past.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Naruto called as they moved closer to the Nara. "You were looking for Sasuke right?"

"Yeah." he replied without raising from his position. "How was the match?"

"It would have been better if baa-chan hadn't interrupted us."

Shikamaru chuckled, turning his calculating gaze on the village hero. "Tsunade-sama saw your toad summons and rushed away from here. She was pretty pissed."

"Whatever." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his broad chest and sitting next to the reclining man. "Wasn't like we were really fighting or anything."

Sasuke stood against the rooftop railing, watching the exchange with bored eyes. Hopefully their pointless conversation would end soon and the Nara would let him know what he wanted. The only thing he could possibly think of was information on Kabuto or Orochimaru's bases. Everything he'd heard about Shikamaru pointed to the fact that he had a brilliant mind. He never knew the man that well before he left Konoha and certainly nothing in memory about a different genius other than the Hyuuga. Sasuke would form his own thoughts about this man's mental abilities after he was able to see for himself what he could do.

After what felt like forever to the impatient Uchiha, Shikamaru sat up and grabbed a folder from behind his back, presenting it to Sasuke. The Uchiha began pursuing the contents not waiting for the explanation.

"This is a report from the most recent ANBU infiltration of Orochimaru's northern base. While they've found nothing so far in his other bases to indicate Kabuto had been there, this one was different."

"What did they find Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned.

Shikamaru raised his knee, resting his arm against the propped appendage as he continued to watch Sasuke's face closely. "There were signs he'd been there. Areas that showed where a small, contained fire had been, footprints over the dust that had settled in the time since Orochimaru's death. Most damning of all was a small, torn section of cloth that matched the description Sakura gave us of Kabuto's cloak."

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, turning around a long list tucked among the papers.

"Aa, that. ANBU recorded the names from a great many empty bottles that littered the circled room on the map in the folder. I'm familiar with some of them but, unfortunately, I have no idea what the others are. Do you know those items on the list?"

Sasuke took his time reading down the list. While some of them were easy to recognize – mercury, arsenic, iron – there were many, many more he had never heard of before. Cadmium, beryllium, hyacinth, rosary pea, dieffenbachia – they were only a few on the very long list of items he had never seen before. His long fingers continued to flip through the many pages filling the folder given to him before he found the map Shikamaru spoke of. The layout was one he was familiar with.

He detested that place.

The map had been drawn over two pages, one for each floor of the compound. The first floor was the area used as a prison, specifically, the one Karin had been in control of. His eyes wandered the page, easily picking out the small, heavy walled cell that used to be Juugo's. Sasuke quickly moved to the second page; there was nothing else on the first floor except torture chambers he knew both Orochimaru and Karin had used more than once on a prisoner.

The second floor had been the laboratory and testing areas. The room ANBU circled was tucked away in the far corner of the floor. Compared to the other rooms throughout the compound, it was relatively small.

"Is it familiar to you?" Shikamaru asked as he saw a flicker of what he thought was recognition fly across the Uchiha's face.

"Aa. It's a storage room."

"Judging from the list I'm guessing it wasn't for extra chairs huh?" Shikamaru said, though no humor was reflected in his voice.

"Most of the cabinets in that room were under heavy lock and key. I don't even know what all that room contained."

Shikamaru met his eyes and Sasuke now wasn't surprised at the cold intelligence he could see leaking through the man's gaze. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Why's that?"

"The other cabinets were open and completely empty." Shikamaru lowered his head to his steepled fingers, eyes unfocused as his mind already began running though scenarios. "If you don't know what else was kept in there then Kabuto has gotten his hands on a supply of unknown goods kept in a storage room that contained medications an S-class criminal used to experiment on people."

Naruto paled as the implications of Kabuto's new goods settled into his mind. "So we're going up against him blind then?" the jinchuriki asked.

"Perhaps not." Shikamaru said. He stood, brushing off his nin-pants and stretching his frame. "I wanna talk to Sakura. I know Shizune is gonna be too busy but maybe Hokage-sama hasn't piled too much work on Sakura yet."

"What kind of work?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands further into the pockets of his flak vest. "There's gonna be a celebration in a few days. Something for the restoration of the village."

"That sounds great!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why do you look so bothered over a celebration?"

"Too troublesome." he said with a click of his tongue. "Choji will wind up dragging me all over the food vendors areas and Ino will drag me everywhere else. To make it worse, that bothersome woman will be here too. Even out of the house I'm gonna have to listen to women's nagging."

"Bothersome woman?" Naruto wondered out lout, racking his brain to figure out who Nara meant. His eyes shot wide and he grinned as he realized who he was talking about.

"Ah! You mean Temari don't you!"

"Of course." Shikamaru said, absently scratching his head.

"Hee hee." Naruto chuckled mischievously. "Maybe you two can have another date when she gets here."

The genius cut his eyes to Naruto once again. "Didn't I already explain that to you once?"

Sasuke tuned out the bickering behind him as he continued to focus on the list in his hands. Try as he may, he couldn't remember ever seeing the contents of the cabinets ANBU now said stood empty. Though one thing was certain, anything taken from Orochimaru's hideouts was bad news, especially in the hands of Kabuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiyose no jutsu – summoning jutsu<strong>

**A/N:**

**Okay I'm sorry. I know it's been a while! Please forgive me! I can only blame it on the vacation (which was fabulous!), work, and a general laziness as I caught up on some favorite mangas and anime. **

**Hope you like the chapter and I'll go ahead and wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! Since I know I won't have another chapter out before either of those occur. I hope you all enjoy the holidays and have lots of fun and laughter with your families and friends. **

**Enjoy and review please. **

**Much love!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke began to question his own reasoning as he once again avoided a citizen of Konoha that was to laden down with materials to see him approaching. Initially, his decision to venture into the market place to purchase food - which the apartment was sadly lacking in - seemed a harmless enough idea. Apparently his work on the restoration project and being seen with Naruto frequently, not by his own choice, left the villagers respectful of the power he wielded but not so much frightened of him anymore. While there were few brave enough to try and engage him in conversation, most all of them at least gave a passing greeting.

He would have been happy enough had they ignored his presence all together, but that was nearly impossible unless he choose not to be detected. So he gave in to the polite manners he was raised with and would return their greetings with a simple nod of his head. Thankfully, this action had yet to make anyone think it gave them free reign to try and join him as he strolled or to strike up a conversation. Sasuke was not looking forward to the day that happened.

He by-passed the weapons shop on the corner and headed straight for the fresh produce stand a few blocks down. The streets were bustling with people, yet they all had a single purpose in mind. Shop keepers were hurriedly placing items on the shelves while their workers filled the entrance way with colorful, and often elaborate, decorations. Vendor carts were lined down the street, all of them closed for the moment but ready to open up in an instant. Shikamaru had already warned them a few days ago of the upcoming festival but Sasuke had no idea the village would go to such lengths. Not only down this particular street, but every street in Konoha was busy with the same activities. Even the people's homes were covered in lights for the night time events and flying large streamers during the day. As the ceremony began tonight, everyone was rushing to get ready for the event.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha sighed and glanced over his shoulder towards the loud voice. Why was it that Naruto had the uncanny ability to find him whenever he left the safety of his quiet apartment?

Flashes of bright orange were all Sasuke could see as Naruto weaved his way around the crowd separating the two. Sasuke continued his sedate pace to the produce vendor; he knew Naruto would catch up soon. He had not spoken to the hyperactive shinobi since the previous day. Perhaps he had finally spoken to Sakura? Sasuke found himself eager to hear any information she had provided about the list of substances Shikamaru had given him.

"Teme." Naruto growled as he finally caught up to him. "I know you heard me Sasuke-teme."

The raven haired young man simply cocked an eyebrow at Naruto, causing the man's face to flush even further.

"Anyway," Naruto began, quickly changing his mood as he was happy to be about the bustling village with his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Shopping." Sasuke simply replied and began perusing the goods at the large produce stand. The shopkeeper was busy with the many other patrons so he took his time in selecting.

"Oh." Naruto looked along with Sasuke for a moment but became bored at the activity. His face brightened once again as a thought struck him. "Oh yeah, you are coming out tonight for the festival, right Sasuke?"

The Uchiha didn't bother turning around as he gave a non-committal, "Hn."

"Oh come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" Naruto pleaded, apparently able to decipher the single syllable from his friend. "There'll be all kinds of food and games and stuff. You gotta come out!" He swept his hands out as he made his argument and inadvertently knocked some oranges from their perch atop the large pile. Naruto hurried to chase the escaping fruits, not noticing the elderly woman sitting by the building behind the stand until he nearly ran her over.

"Oh, sorry obaa-san." he said as he caught himself before he hit her thin legs.

"Eh?" she called out loudly, squinting her eyes as she peered into the young man's face. "Oh...Kushina's brat." she grumbled. "Figures."

Sasuke's disregard to the situation changed when he saw the shock register on Naruto's face. He moved closer to the pair – his curiosity peaking.

"Wha...How..." Naruto stammered, unable to voice his question in his amazement.

"Where is that hot-blooded woman anyway, hmm?" The elder continued. "She needs to teach you some more manners I'm thinking."

Naruto turned to look at his friend, eyes still wide in confusion and shock as the old woman twisted and turned in her seat – looking for someone that would not be there. Her eyes narrowed once again, and her mouth twisted in a knowing smirk as she spotted Sasuke coming up beside his friend.

" 'Shoulda known you'd be here too Uchiha. Those two always did like to do their shopping together." Sasuke's own features contorted in confusion. "Well, well...ain't you two being the good little mama's boys."

Sasuke exchanged a look with Naruto. "What are you talking about?" he asked the woman as she cackled at her own joke.

"Look at ya, looking more like her everyday. Miko-chi!" she called loudly into the surrounding crowds, the thin salt and pepper hair gathered at her neck coming loose from its bun. "Come here! I wanna tease her about her little look alike."

Naruto ignored the woman's laughter; Sasuke was now the one rigid with tension. A strange look swirled in his onyx eyes as he studied the odd woman before them.

"Where are those two anyway?" she mumbled to no one in particular. "Probably off gossiping like always." she began searching through the large pockets on the apron she wore. Over and over she rummaged through the various contents, pausing at times but never seeming to find what she wanted.

"Obaa-san." Sasuke began in a somewhat hesitant, quiet voice. She didn't respond so he swallowed past the dry lump in his throat and spoke again, this time his voice coming out strong. "Obaa-san."

"Huh? What is it?"

"This M...Miko-chi you are referring to...are you by chance speaking of Mikoto?"

The elder woman's haggard face scrunched up, one withered hand rising to rest over her eyes dramatically. "Young people these days." she grumbled. "Who else would I be talking about but your mother? Kami I need to talk to these girls...not raising these kids with any sense." She once again delved into her pockets, ignoring the rest of the world.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounded thick, even to his own ears. "Mikoto is...was...your mom?"

"Aa." he answered, still staring at the woman as she dug through her pockets. "Is Kushina..."

"Yeah, yeah...she was mine."

The pair of friend's were each lost in their own thoughts for a moment; memories of their mothers brought to the surface by the woman's words.

"Obaa-san," Sasuke called the elder's attention back. "Uchiha Mikoto has been dead for many years." No emotion was betrayed by his voice as Sasuke stared unfailingly into her clouded eyes.

"Kushina has been gone for even longer than that." Naruto couldn't speak as confidently as his friend did. His voice lowered as the sad admission passed his lips.

The woman was so still as the words settled over her. Her eyes blinked once, then again and the cloud seemed to fade. "Dead?" Weathered lips parted on an old sigh, her head shook slowly. "Yes, they're dead. So long...so very young." The hands left her pockets and she held them to her body. "Most all of them are dead now."

The boys were at a loss of what to do as the old woman began muttering various things to herself. The teasing personality faded away as the years of harsh memories flooded her in an instant.

"Okaa-san!" The shopkeeper hurried to the elderly woman's side and spoke lowly to her. "I'm sorry boys." she said with a good natured smile to the two. "Forgive her if she said something weird. Her mind's not so good these days and sometimes the memories get mixed up."

Naruto recovered first and rushed to assure the woman no harm was done. Sasuke moved away from the vendor at a sedate pace, Naruto quickly following.

Could what she had said be true?

Naruto couldn't help but to think that maybe the old woman had been right. He saw Sasuke's ebony hair out of the corner of his eyes and wondered if their mother's really did come shopping together, gossip together like he saw so many of the other women of the village do. Maybe they were good friends.

That thought made him smile.

As they moved further away from the vendor Naruto briefly thought to remind Sasuke that he hadn't actually bought anything yet. One look at his friend's face closed his mouth instantly. He didn't bother breaking the silence that stretched between them; he simply continued walking by Sasuke as they strolled down the village streets, content to wait until his friend was ready to speak once more.

They were nearing the hokage tower when a familiar red head appeared in Naruto's line of sight.

"Gaara!"

The civilians around them shielded their eyes from the dirt Naruto kicked up in his haste to make it to his friend. The Kazekage turned at the loud cry, his thin lips tilting ever so slightly at the sight of the loud blond. Smiles adorned people's faces as they saw the apparent friendship between the leader of a fellow nation and their own hero.

Sasuke approached the pair slowly, his eyes wary of the powerful man he once attacked.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"We received an invitation to the festival celebrating the completed reconstruction of Konoha."

"Ah, I can't believe baa-chan didn't tell me you were coming!" Naruto exclaimed. "I would've met you guys when you got here."

"The lazy ass met us." Temari said, strolling up next to her brother. She cast a quick glance to Gaara as they watched the Uchiha finally make his way to the pair.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said to Sasuke, "I know you know who Gaara is but this is Temari." No trace of hesitation or doubt crossed the blond's face as he introduced them. An understanding passed between the Suna siblings and Sasuke as they did nothing more than offer a nod of greeting to each other. The stretching silence had Naruto forcing his grin to stay in place and he desperately searched for something to say.

"Ah..." he exclaimed with a relieved look to his cerulean eyes. "Where's Kankuro?"

"He should arrive later tonight." Gaara said, turning his attention back to Naruto. "His team was just returning from a mission and needed to rest before leaving once more."

"Gaara didn't wanna wait so we left before the others." Temari added with an obvious disapproving frown. "The rest of the _Kazekage's_ escort won't arrive until nearly a day after he's been here."

"I do not require an escort to travel such a short distance."

"A three day travel is not a short distance Gaara."

"Aww, come on Temari." Naruto interjected between the siblings with a hefty pat to Gaara's shoulder. "Gaara is strong. He can deal with anyone dumb enough to attack him." The red head's lips tilted upward once more at the blatant praise.

"That's not the point you dumb ass!"

"Oh yeah, come on Gaara. I can finally get you to try Ichiraku's now that you're here. You're gonna love it, I promise! It's the best ramen in the world!" Naruto led the stunned man away, ignoring the protests by his escort as he went on about one of his favorite subjects.

It took Sasuke a moment to realize he had been left standing in the middle of the street staring at their retreating figures. With a self-imposed anger, he turned to go back into the shopping district. Perhaps now that the distraction was gone he could finish what he left the house to do in the first place.

* * *

><p>X x X x X x X x X x X<p>

"Are you not going to the festival?" Itachi turned away from the window to regard his brother when he entered the room.

"I am." Sasuke reluctantly admitted. He had no burning desire to venture out into the already loud, crowded streets of Konoha but he knew Itachi wanted him to join the festivities. With the way his brother had been staring out the window all day, he was sure Itachi wished to be down on the streets as well. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option for him.

Itachi swept his eyes down his brother's attire, taking in the dark gray hakama and his black kosode. When he turned, Itachi was able to see the Uchiha symbol stitched neatly between his shoulder blades.

Itachi turned back to the window, barely concealing his smirk, to continue watching the village. The sun was nearly lowered to the horizon and the first signs of night were making themselves known. Lights began to glow brightly all across Konoha as colorful lanterns were lit by the happy villagers. Children were playing in the streets while the groups of parents kept watchful eyes over their cups of tea. Rowdy laughter could be heard coming from some shops as the sake was already taking its effect. The lively sight of the village being whole once more was a welcome sight to Itachi's world weary eyes.

A knock at the door had the Uchihas locking eyes in confusion. Sasuke looked at it dumbly for a moment before sighing in resignation. "It's probably the dobe." he muttered as he strode to the doorway.

Instead of the loud voice he expected, Itachi heard Sakura's soft tones filter into the room. "May I come in? I have a message for Itachi-san."

Itachi waited until she was fully in the apartment and Sasuke had closed the door before he ventured away from his window. His eyes roamed her figure appreciatively as he took in the soft green kimono that hugged her body. The stark white obi off set the golden tulips that decorated the silky fabric. "Good evening Sakura-san."

"Hello Itachi-san, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

His eyes warmed as he stopped just in front of the shorter woman. "Such beauty is never a disturbance Sakura-san."

The medic pinked at his words and looked away in embarrassment. He heard Sasuke snort at his praise but his brothers eyes were still on her form.

"Th-thank you Itachi-san." she murmured shyly. "I have a message from Tsunade-sama."

"How can I help the Hokage?"

"Actually she's extending an invitation to you." his ebony eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Tsunade-sama would like for you to join her on the roof of the Hokage's tower after sunset to enjoy the sights of the festival. Of course, that's only if you'd like to do so."

"Of course." he quickly agreed.

"I'll inform her right away then." she said with a smile and turned to leave.

"Sakura-san, why are you not wearing that kushi?" Itachi asked, referencing to the delicate looking comb in her hand.

"Oh...well, I was able to put my hair up but I can't seem to place this correctly." she admitted with a little embarrassment. "I was going to get Ino to put it in for me on the way to the festival."

"Why don't I help you with that?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Sasuke and Sakura both exclaimed in confusion and shock. The elder Uchiha simply chuckled and gently took the comb from her fingers and led her to sit down. A tingle worked it's way across her head as she felt his fingers beginning to move through her rose colored locks.

Itachi admired the pitch black wood covered in red plum blossoms. "This is a very beautiful piece. Where did you come by it?" His baritone voice asked from behind her.

"I...uh, my...my mother sent it to me a few days ago." She saw Sasuke continue to stare at the pair of them with wide eyes. Of course, she couldn't blame him, she was shocked to her core herself. Forget the why's, **where** in the world did Itachi learn to pin up a woman's hair!

"Aa. She is still visiting her friend?"

"Umm...yeah. Her daughter is expecting her first child soon and mom doesn't think her friend is gonna be much help with the baby so they're sticking around a while longer." his fingers brushed against her ear causing her to flush in embarrassment all over again. "Itachi-san, forgive me but I'm so confused as to how you are able to do this."

"Why is that Sakura-san?"

"Oh come on, exactly how many times does the need to fix a woman's hair become a skill valuable to an Akatsuki member?"

She felt, more than she heard him lean down next to her ear. His warm breath tickled as he spoke lowly to her. "You'd be surprised at the skills that are valuable to a missing-nin." His fingers ghosted across the back of her neck. "Even one such as this."

She shot to her feet as a trail of goosebumps ran down her spine. She took large steps across the room, trying to put some distance between herself and the Uchiha she _knew_ was smirking behind her back. "I'll inform Tsunade-sama to be expecting you." her words tumbled quickly from her mouth as she made her way to the door.

Sasuke shot his brother a probing look as he watched the petite woman hurry from their apartment. "What did you say to her?"

Itachi hid his smile as he returned to the window. "Nothing much, ototo. We were just talking about the skills men such as you and I have."

* * *

><p>X x X x X x X x X x X x X<p>

"There's nothing better than ramen!"

Sasuke did his best to ignore the loud outburst by his companion. Not that he could do much, other than pretend the dobe wasn't walking next to him. If he ever managed to find where Naruto bought the ridiculous orange kimono he wore, he swore to burn the establishment to the ground.

"Baka, you're gonna turn into ramen one day." Kiba drawled as he strode next to the young man, though he still kept a wary eye on Sasuke. "It's a freaking festival! Why don't you try something from one of the other vendors?"

"I'm going to." Naruto stubbornly replied. "But no matter what, they've got nothing on Ichiraku's."

Kiba snorted while Akamaru added a bark of agreement.

"Good evening Naruto-kun."

"Hey." Naruto called back to the young woman who spoke to him.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked, looking back to find the young woman watching them and giggling.

"Dunno."

"Seriously? That's like the tenth time that's happened already."

"I know. They keep looking like they want something but none of them will tell me what." Naruto said as he crossed his arms in confused contemplation.

Sasuke shook his head at the dumbfounded look the idiots next to him wore.

"Naruto!"

The group turned at Sakura's call. He could just see her arm waving above the heads of the many villagers separating them. Naruto stepped out of the street, choosing to wait by a building so she could reach them. When she stepped into view with the other female members of the once known rookie 9, he found himself fighting the need to turn a rather dull red. Though he wasn't sure if it was from Sakura or her companion.

All the girls were dressed up for the festivities in bright colored kimonos but he found his eyes drawn back to Hinata more than once. Her long blue-black hair was neatly coiled at the back of her head with elaborately painted kogai placed in the center. The light blue kimono that wrapped around her frame offset her pearlescent eyes. His gaze lingered for a moment on her abundant chest – something he'd never realized she possessed before. When his mind supplied a few choice ideas on what to do with this new found knowledge – not surprisingly all sounding like Ero-sennin – he ripped his gaze back up to her face. He was afraid the blush that extended across her ivory cheeks was matched by his own.

"G-Good afternoon Naruto-kun." she whispered shyly.

"Hey H-Hinata."

"Sakura-san, you are more beautiful than any blossom could ever hope to be tonight!" Lee practically shouted as he ran up to the group. Naruto had never been more thankful to see him in his life.

Tenten rolled her eyes at her team mate and decided to save Sakura the hassle of dealing with him. "Where's Gai-sensei, Lee? Do you think he chose not to participate in the fun tonight?"

The energetic young man, who was still in his one piece training suit much to everyone's dismay, began searching the festival furiously. "I do not see him. This is horrible. Why would sensei not be enjoying the foray into this exciting world tonight?" His eyes widened as an idea took root in his mind. "Perhaps he is training in a new secret way. Forgive me Tenten, I must find our brilliant sensei!"

She and Neji shared a sigh of relief when he dashed away into the crowds.

"I want to say that was mean but thanks Tenten-chan." Sakura said with a giggle.

"Nah, he'll find Gai-sensei soon and they'll enjoy themselves enough."

Sakura laughed with her but stopped when she finally noticed Sai hanging back, far from the rest of the group. She fought against the flow of the villagers in the street until she made it to his side. "Sai, what are you doing back here?"

His blank face studied hers. "I am observing the interactions of everyone at this festival. I have never seen one before and am curious as to it's purpose."

She frowned at that. "Okay, but why don't you join us and do that at the same time?"

"Because I am not sure if I am still needed within this particular group."

"Sai! What do you mean?"

Something seemed to flicker in his normally unreadable eyes. "With Sasuke-kun being accepted back into his old place, I am unsure if I still have a place among you."

Sakura's face fell for only a moment before irritation welled up in it's place. "Baka!" she yelled and smacked him on the arm – she omitted the use of her chakra. "Haven't Naruto and I already told you this Sai? You. Are. Not. A. Replacement!"

He rubbed the now sore area on his arm. Sakura's features softened once again and she took his hand. "Sai, you are our friend. Just because Sasuke is back or even if we met someone new, that will never change the fact that you are our friend and belong with us."

"But wha..."

"No buts Sai. You will always have a place among us. Trust me in that."

She was glad he didn't give her that fake grin of his; instead, his face relaxed from the tension he'd been holding over this matter. He didn't smile yet, but it was enough.

"Now come on, you're missing the festival." she led him back over to the group, smiling at the laughter coming from all of them.

"But I just don't get it! What's so funny about it Ino?" Naruto asked his fellow blond.

"Ridiculous." Neji muttered and covered his arms. Shikamaru and Choji – who'd joined the group in her absence – nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

Ino grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, letting Naruto face the streets once more. "Just watch." she said between her laughter. It wasn't long before Sakura was able to see what was troubling Naruto. A group of girls – perhaps only a year or two younger than themselves – walked passed, giggling and casting glances at Naruto.

Before they could fully pass them by, they called out in unison, "Hello Naruto-kun."

"Oh dear." Sakura said in understanding.

"What? What? Do you know what's going on Sakura-chan 'cause they won't tell me!" Naruto spat out in growing irritation.

"There's no choice I guess." Ino said and looped her arm through Sakura's. "We just have to help him get the point Forehead."

Sakura pinked as she realized what her friend intended. "No way Ino!"

"Aww, come on Sakura." she said, once again giving in to a fit of giggles. "You know he'll never get it any other way. Hell, he probably won't believe it even if we tell him outright."

She warred with herself over the embarrassment of it before giving in with a deep sigh. "I guess you're right. We should help him out, and after all, we were once infected with the same disease."

Ino laughed at her friend's words. "Very true, and who better to help him out than a couple of survivors."

Sakura joined in her laughter and began to walk away from the group.

"Wait! What are you two doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just wait Naruto." Sakura called. "You'll figure it out in a minute."

He narrowed his eyes in doubt but crossed his arms and waited patiently. Sakura and Ino began walking back towards the group, displaying the same behavior as the girls that had passed them by earlier. Their arms were still linked as they cast glances at Naruto and giggled to each other. Unlike the other girls, they began walking in his direction.

"You say it." Ino whispered loudly, so that all could hear her.

"No you."

"Oh no, he's looking at us."

"What should we do?" Sakura asked in mock nervousness.

"Just come on."

They walked straight up to Naruto and, with shy glances and fidgety hands, spoke together.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

The jinchuriki stood stunned at the weird behavior by his friends and could do little more than stammer back. "H-Hi."

They giggled loudly and turned to walk away. They stopped just beyond the store's edge where they could still be seen and heard clearly.

"Kami, he spoke to us!"

"I know, I know! He was so looking at you."

"Uh-uh, he was totally looking at you."

"Oh why didn't I wear that other dress tonight? If I'd have known we be speaking to him I so would have tried to look nicer."

"You look great Ino-chan! But look at me! My hair's a totally wreck."

"No it doesn't. Your hair looks beautiful. Oh kami-sama, my heart's still beating so fast."

"I know, can't you feel me shaking. He's just so cute."

"And strong."

"I know. He saved the village all by himself." At this point the girls could hear the rest of their friends roaring with laughter but they continued on their little charade.

"The village? He saved the whole world all by himself!"

They sighed together then began giggling again. "He's just so nice." Sakura said and clasped her hands to her chest.

"I know." there was a pause before Ino once again turned to her friend. "You know who I bet he'd be even nicer to?"

"Who?"

"His girlfriend."

The girls dissolved in laughter before turning around and making their way back to their friends. Kiba was completely laying over Akamaru, his strength gone from laughing for so long. Tenten was wiping tears from her eyes and hanging off Neji's shoulders – while even he had a grin on his face.

Naruto watched the pair with unbelieving eyes. "B...But..." he stammered. His head whipped to Sasuke as if to verify what he'd just witnessed. Blue eyes locked onto the girls once more. "But that's how you used to act around the teme!"

"Uh-huh...and..." Sakura prodded, laughing at his slow realization.

"But...but that's how **all** his fan-girls acted!"

"Exactly Naruto-kun." Ino said with a chuckle.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, back-peddling away from the crowd and putting himself flush with the store. The group descended into laughter again, though Sakura noticed Hinata staring at the ground with what looked to be a slight pout.

"Teme..." Naruto turned pleading eyes onto his friend. "Teme, what should I do?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a long moment, knowing that everyone was now looking at him for his words of advice. He felt the twitch in his face and turned away before he answered.

"Run."

They howled with laughter at Naruto's panic stricken face, none of them even able to offer comfort for his plight.

Sasuke took a step away from them to ensure his face remained hidden. It wouldn't do for even the dobe to catch him with such a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>X x X x X x X x X x X x X<p>

The night had been a happy one with the festival being such a large success. Even from their perch atop the Hokage's tower, Tsunade and Itachi were able to see the joy in the villagers faces. She was glad now she'd invited the elder Uchiha to view the festival with her. There was no way he could be about in the festivities, but she knew he would enjoy seeing the village being so full of life once more. She knew his love and sense of duty for Konoha ran perhaps even deeper than hers did.

ANBU still remained hidden in the shadows – a duty she couldn't shirk as the Hokage – but she was able to converse with him on a number of subjects. Now, giving up her night of sake drinking in the midst of one of the more popular bars didn't seem like such a big loss.

When Naruto and his group began laughing so loudly, they immediately sought them out in the crowd and watched with amusement at their antics, though they couldn't hear what was being said. Tsunade saw Sasuke standing among them and knew Itachi would be glad to see that.

An odd flux in his chakra had Tsunade whipping her head around. "Itachi?"

A peaceful look had taken root on his face as he continued to gaze at his brother. Tsunade could do little more than watch as his flesh began withering into dust and blowing away with the light night winds.

"I didn't ruin his chances after all." she heard him say softly. When he turned to look at her she felt as if she was finally seeing the young man who once lived in this village. Gone were the worries that had long burdened his mind. His death was imminent but she felt no tinges of remorse or regret lingering about him. Nothing but pure happiness showed on his handsome face.

"I've always worried that after all I've done, he could never be happy again. I'm glad to see that's not the case."

"His friends wouldn't allow that." Tsunade said, her smile tinged in sadness.

Itachi's eyes closed slowly in acceptance of his fate but the rush of chakra that enveloped the roof made him look up once more. "Itachi." Sasuke's voice wavered as he saw the state his brother was in.

The two simply looked at each other for a long moment. There was so much Sasuke wanted to say but he found himself unable to form the words as he watched his brother's form quickly disintegrating. His footsteps were heavy but he pushed on towards Itachi's figure. Though he knew this was the undeniable fate that awaited his elder brother, he found himself taken aback when faced with the reality of it.

What should he say? What could he possibly say now to cover all the mixed feelings he had concerning the man he'd both idolized and hated with an all consuming passion.

Itachi took the decision from him as he showed Sasuke a smile full of happiness that he could never remember seeing in his entire life.

"Sasuke...thank you."

His words drifted away with the last of his corporeal body.

Sasuke stared at the place where his brother once stood, not knowing whether to hope it wasn't real or to pray for his brother's passing. Itachi had left this world in peace, his mind knew that but it was still hard to accept.

With the reality of Itachi gone from his life for good another question – one that he'd asked himself before – flashed across his emotionally confused mind.

What was he supposed to do now?

He'd never given himself the luxury of wondering what to do after he'd killed his brother when he trained so hard under the snake sannin. The moment his brother had died in front of him that question was all that was left after the knowledge that Itachi was dead settled into place.

He'd hardly given the matter thought before Madara showed up with the damning evidence of Konoha's past.

He found himself faced with the same query once again...what was he supposed to do?

A footstep towards his direction snapped the young man from his fixed stare on the last place Itachi had stood. The Hokage was slowly making her way towards him – a strange look of empathy hiding behind her light brown eyes.

"Sasuke." her soft voice washed over him and he found himself struggling to keep his blank facade in place. Her mouth opened once but she closed it quickly, swallowing whatever words of comfort she was about to speak. Her eyes drifted to the place Itachi once stood before a smile tugged the corners of her lips up. "You made him very happy Sasuke."

There was no need to ask how or even why his brother had been happy; the answer was too obvious to him even if he didn't necessarily like it.

Konoha was beginning to mean something to him again – just as Itachi wanted.

The children that were playing down the brightly lit streets, the mothers and fathers laughing watching over them while they enjoyed each others company, the shinobi taking a much needed break from the horrors of war...none of those people knew about the reasoning behind his clans massacre. They all believed, as he did his whole life, that Itachi had simply murdered them all in a fit of madness. They knew nothing about the sacrifice made for their happiness.

They knew what it had cost this time. Had witnessed it first hand as Pain had wrought destruction down upon their very heads. Yet, despite all that, they remained smiling and cheerful. They took the good with the bad and simply kept walking forward.

He could not say he had an overwhelming sense of loyalty to this place, but neither did he feel anger whenever he saw the faces of the villagers or those etched into the hokage mountain. This was what Itachi wanted after all – a peaceful village where people wanted to raise their families. A village that helped one another when they were in need. A place where people could be happy.

Itachi was gone now but Sasuke found himself loathe to disregard his brothers wishes.

And even if he was annoying as hell, maybe Naruto was still a decent rival in terms of their strength.

He still felt the Hokage's gaze on him so he offered a single nod in reply to her statement.

"I think your friends are starting to look for you." she said with a glance over the side of the tower. "Should I send them a message telling them you've gone home already?"

The Uchiha was silent for a moment, casting a last lingering look to the figure that was no longer there. "No. I'll go back to them." he finally said and turned to leave the tower once more.

His feet moved of their own will, guiding him through the crowded streets. It was all a blur to him as his mind was still trying to process the event that had once again shaken his world – an event no one would ever know of.

There was no body to bury, his name wouldn't be put on the memorial stone, and no one to mourn his passing. Very few would ever know the hardships his brother went through and even less than that would ever care. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he realized this was exactly what Itachi wanted.

He wasn't like Naruto in that he wanted everyone to acknowledge his presence. Itachi simply wanted to fade into the background once he knew his mission had been accomplished.

_Well, your wish has been granted aniki. _

Perhaps he should find some strong sake to indulge in. If there was a moment for it, this felt like the appropriate one.

"There you are teme!" Naruto shouted over the heads of the villagers between them. "Whatcha run off like that for?"

The urge to share the news of Itachi's death with Naruto came out of no where. It was so strong that he found his mouth opening slightly to say just that before he could catch himself. The dobe would probably make a scene or feel the need to offer words of comfort – neither of which he wanted or needed at the moment. He schooled his features once more and muttered "nothing".

At least, he thought he had hidden everything well. The searching look Sakura shot him was un-nerveing. Her emerald eyes seemed to realize he was hiding something. Jerking his gaze away from her was the only thing he could do at the moment.

Naruto accepted his answer and the group lapsed back into their loud, often playful, bantering. Sasuke found himself listening less and less to the conversations going on around him. The only thing that occupied his mind for the moment was the bright smile on Itachi's face and his 'thank you'.

He allowed the group to move ahead of him, placing much needed distance between himself and the joyous sounds around him. Perhaps that was the only reason he managed to catch the view of Sakura staring up at the hokage's tower. Her back was to her friends as she searched the darkened roof. Sasuke followed her line of sight and was able to make out Tsunade staring back down to her student over the railing. The illuminating glow cast by the lanterns allowed him to see the shake of her head.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?"

Sasuke turned back to the pinkette at Hinata's softly asked question and was immediately shocked. With her back to the group they couldn't see her but her profile was clear to him. Tear tracks trickled down her pale cheeks and she was biting her lip to hold back her cries. With deft movements, she removed a piece of cloth from her kimono and wiped away the evidence of her grief. In only a few moments, she was able to face her friends once more with a bright smile.

"I'm fine Hinata-san. Come on, the fireworks are gonna start soon." Had they been able to see her face only a moment before, they would have caught the slight hitch in her voice for what it was. As no one did, she led them all away with a smile on her face with none the wiser.

However...he saw it, he would know.

And he was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong> X x X x X x X x X x X <strong>

**A/N:**

**kushi – a Japanese decorative hair comb**

**kogai – decorative hair sticks**

**A moment of silence if you please, for Itachi's passing. **

**Arrrgggg! I hated to write it but it had to be done! OMG, when I started this I had no idea how much even I would come to love Itachi's character. I've had so much fun with him and I so wish he could stick around but...it's just not meant to be. (in this fic anyway. I have a feeling I may need to revisit his character in my next Naruto fic...whenever that may be.) **

**Alright, come on guys, get me past that 300 mark for the reviews and make me a happy girl! (not that I'm not happy whenever you review 'cause I am...and I'm always grateful and happy to hear anything you have to say about my fic but...ya know what I mean right?)**

**Sorry, rambled a bit there. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S.**

**Yeah! The fillers are gone!**


	17. Chapter 17

There were times she actually envied Sai.

Sadness wasn't something he readily identified with – though with his fight against his brother that may not be true any longer. Still, to be free, even for a moment, from the various emotions swamping her would be a welcome relief.

Sakura had to keep that bright smile plastered on her face; everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time at the festival and she was expected to as well.

None of them knew Itachi was dead...again.

The worse thing was none of them probably cared.

She could rationalize their feelings well within her mind. He had murdered his entire family, had left Konoha to join with the Akatsuki, and became a wanted man in many different nations. On the surface she could understand why no one would feel sorry for his death. But...

There was so much more than that to Uchiha Itachi. He possessed a loyalty to this village that was surpassed by no one. He loved Konoha and it's inhabitants so fiercely that he was willing to take the harshest order that had probably ever been handed down to any shinobi. All he ever wanted in return was for the brother he cherished with all his heart to remain safe.

No matter how undecided her mind was on the rightness of it all, her heart mourned his passing. She had been able to see a side of the man very few people probably ever did. Perhaps not even Itachi had allowed himself to feel such emotions during life. He lived his life only to die at Sasuke's hands in atonement for the sins he carried; it made sense if he hadn't allowed himself another moment of happiness.

When she saw that vacant look in Sasuke's eyes she had known. Remembering Itachi had been with her shishou on the Hokage's tower, she searched for any sign of the man. The sad shake of Tsunade's head confirmed her suspicions.

Sasuke wouldn't welcome any words of comfort or condolences – the fact that he didn't speak of his brother's death proved that. So, in silence, she wept for the man no one would know gave everything for the village.

Now, sitting here watching the colorful star-burst of fireworks, she did her best to hide the grief her heart felt. She hid back her tears and laughed along with her friends. The takoyaki she munched on was as bitter as sawdust in her mouth. Still, she held it all back and carried on with the group. Itachi's passing wasn't her news to share and if Sasuke didn't want the others to know, that was his right.

When the fireworks were done and the crowds began to thin as the festival drew to a close, she said a silent prayer of thanks. There was really nothing more she wanted to do than go home, change into her comfortable clothes, and have a good cry in the privacy of her own home.

"This was so much fun!" Ino exclaimed as she ran in between Sakura and Hinata, locking arms with the both of them. "We got to get all dressed up, eat some good food, and hey, we finally dragged Forehead here out of that hospital!"

Sakura shot her friend a half-hearted glare. "Whatever Pig, we both know you've been just as busy as I have."

"Maybe, but at least I'm not locked up in that sterile building all day. I at least roam around in the sunlight." She tossed her flaxen hair over her shoulder as a smug grin slid across her face. "I'm even getting a nice tan while you remain pasty as always."

"At least I won't have sun spots." Sakura replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Naruto appeared on Sakura's other side, ready to defend his team mate. "Sakura-chan's not pasty! Her skin is like...uh..."

"Ivory." Ten-ten whispered loudly, a grin splitting her face.

"Yeah, like ivory." he nodded, satisfied at the word. "Now Sai back there," he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to his other team mate. "That's pasty. And he's too skinny too! We gotta get some more food in him Sakura-chan. He always look sick like he is now."

Sakura shot a disapproving look to her friend.

"I did not realize you paid so much attention to my physical appearance Naruto. According to my readings, that's called 'checking someone out' correct? Does that mean you are sexually interested in me?"

Sakura hung her head while Naruto turned an interesting shade of green and began screaming at their awkward friend. The others shared disbelieving looks and attempted to make small talk and divert their minds from the wholly uncomfortable statement.

Further ahead, Sakura caught sight of a familiar face and gladly jumped at the opportunity to pull Naruto away from trying to murder Sai – who continued to look confused at Naruto's anger. "Naruto, isn't that Matsuri?"

The raving jinchuriki turned away from his pale team mate to look in the direction Sakura pointed. "Yeah. I guess Kankuro and the others finally got here. Tch, took 'em long enough. The festival's over now."

"Who is Matsuri, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"She's a kunoichi from Suna."

Sakura watched as Matsuri made her way through the crowds, looking around the young girl for signs of the others from Suna. However, the young woman's behavior appeared off. She stumbled through the throngs of people making their way home. Her movements were jerky, her eyes never wavering from some point in front of her – even when she ran into others. As Sakura moved closer to her, she could now see a state of dishevelment on the Suna kunoichi. Worried she was injured, Sakura began to walk faster.

It all happened in an instant.

Matsuri pulled a kunai from her pouch and dashed ahead towards the stairs of the Hokage tower, where Tsunade stood talking with Gaara. Chakras around her shifted and her kimono whipped around her in the burst of air that rushed by. Before her own words of warning could leave her mouth, she heard the voices of Naruto and Kaka-sensei scream into the night.

"Sasuke don't!"

When the movements all settled, her jaw dropped in amazement at the sight before her.

Naruto had Matsuri in a tight hold, his arms locked under hers as he held her back. Kakashi stood to her side, stopping just short of reaching the girl. Most surprising of all, Sasuke was in front of the Hokages, his hand brandishing a chokuto that was only a hairs breadth away from piercing her throat.

Sakura ran the short distance to bring herself up to the confusion situation. Before she could begin to wonder where Sasuke got the weapon, she noticed an angry looking ANBU guard standing behind Tsunade-sama with an empty sheath attached to his back.

"She is one of my guards." Gaara spoke to the Uchiha standing in front of him; the sand that had partially covered his body already receding back into the large gourd on his back.

"She was also about to stab you." he returned without inflection.

"This isn't like her Sasuke." Naruto's voice was pleading to his friend over the now struggling girl in his arms. "Something's gotta be wrong."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in doubt but Sakura ran up to them before he could reply.

"Let me see her." she said and placed a hand on Sasuke's arm, putting just a bit of pressure behind her touch to encourage him to move the weapon away. He complied, but kept a firm grip on the sword.

Sakura looked into the dark eyes of one of Gaara's staunchest supporters and immediately knew something wasn't right. Though, she couldn't preform any sort of exam with the girl trying to pull away from Naruto's grip like she was.

"Let me go!" the hysterical young girl cried. "Don't you see! They'll all die! He'll kill them all." everyone watched in confusion as she fought and cried against her captor. "I have to destroy that monster. I saw it, I know it has to be me!"

Tsunade walked around those in front of her and tapped the back of the woman's neck. Almost immediately, her eyes rolled back before the lids slid shut and her body went slack. Naruto quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Lay her down Naruto." Tsunade ordered and knelt down with Sakura next to the now unconscious girl.

The medics went to work assessing her – checking her pulse, breathing, pupil dilation, mucus membranes – anything to give them clues as to why this loyal shinobi had pulled a kunai on her hokage. It wasn't long before Sakura was looking into her shishou's eyes in alarm.

"Tsunade-sama..."

"I know." her master interrupted, worry lacing her tone. "Get her to the hospital now." Tsunade ordered the ANBU still surrounding the small group in a voice that spoke of the urgency of the situation. "Gaara, how many are supposed to be in her unit?"

"Four." he replied, his eyes following the ANBU leaving with his subordinates ill body.

"Where's Kankuro?" Temari asked breathlessly as she ran upon the group, taking in the situation in an instant.

Tsunade shared a heavy look with Gaara before turning to Kakashi. "Gather the rest of the ANBU around here and find the other members of her unit. Bring them all to the hospital as soon as you find them."

"Hai." he answered and disappeared from the area.

"Come on." she called, meaning to Sakura but when Naruto followed, Sasuke on his heels, she didn't bother to turn them away.

The group descended on the hospital not far behind the ANBU unit that held the unconscious Matsuri. Sakura didn't bother changing into one of the spare uniforms; instead, she simply pinned her long kimono sleeves back as she grabbed a stethoscope and a penlight to preform a more thorough examination of the young woman. Tsunade, having already suspected the same thing as Sakura, began pulling various herbs from the large cabinet in the corner.

Naruto and Sasuke stood along the wall with Gaara, trying to stay out of the way of the other medics filing into the room to assist the two in whatever way was needed.

"Sakura?" her shishou called after a few moments.

"It's so very similar but there are differences. I think the base of this one is a heavy metal like before; mercury if I'm not mistaken. She's excessively salivating, has tachycardia, swelling present in her feet and ankles, and is starting to show signs of her skin peeling around her ears and fingertips."

"Mercury sounds right then." Tsunade said without looking up from the book she was perusing. "What about the other compounds of the poison?"

Sakura stepped away from the bed as the other medics rushed to follow through her orders to start an IV and strap Matsuri down for her own safety. "There are differences from the original formula. I'm going to extract a sample of it from her lungs; that's where it's still concentrated the most."

"So it was inhaled like the last one." Tsunade mumbled absently.

"Yes." Sakura began mixing the various ingredients Tsunade had already pulled out for her.

"Here's the documentation from your treatments on Kankuro. Hopefully, we won't have to change much from your original anti-dote. At the stage it is now, we could stop it without surgery."

"Perhaps not too much has changed but I think the dose of mercury is much higher in this particular poison. She's showing such advanced signs of toxicity already, not to mention the psychosis."

"True, but we have the remedy for that as well." Tsunade said with a knowing smile.

"Yes." Sakura returned the same smile before taking the mixture she finished to Matsuri's bedside.

"Tsunade, what has happened to her?" Gaara asked, stepping closer to the table she was seated at. His pale green eyes showing signs of worry.

"We have two others." An ANBU member called as he pushed through the door, holding it open for the other shinobi to bring in two more unconscious males, one of which had a shuriken still imbedded in his shoulder. The medics directed them to place the patients on a couple of empty beds in the room and stepped in to take over their care.

"Matsuri, just like these others, has been poisoned." when Gaara showed no signs of surprise at that statement she continued. "As Sakura has pointed out, the poison is too similar to another she has worked with before. The chemical composition is too close to be considered a coincidence."

"What other poison are you referring to?" he asked, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"The one made by Sasori."

"But..." Naruto began, confusion covering his whiskered face. "but Sakura-chan and Chiyo-baa-san killed him."

Tsunade glanced his way before once again turning to her reference book. "I know that."

"Then how could that be his poison?" the jinchuriki asked. Tsunade didn't answer him as she was going through the cabinet once again in search of herbs.

Sasuke's ebony eyes flickered to his friend in exasperation. "Someone else has copied it."

The bowl of once clear liquid Sakura carried to Matsuri's bedside was now discolored with the poison she extracted from the girl's lungs. She spoke to Naruto as she took it back to the work station. "Considering his intelligence, his medical knowledge, not to mention the list of toxins it seems he gathered from that hidden base, there's really only one person likely to be responsible for this."

"Kabuto." Naruto said as all the clues fell into place.

"Yeah. When I saw that list Shikamaru had this morning, I wondered what he was planning." Sakura commented as she began extracting the poison from the liquid for analysis.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi called as he burst into the room; a haggard looking Kankuro leaning on him heavily.

The hokage stood from her stool and helped the weakened shinobi to another empty cot. "You don't seem to be having the same hallucinations as the others are." she commented while removing his black, hooded shirt.

"No." he panted. "I don't feel right and it hurts like hell but I'm not crazy."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"About a day after we left the village, everyone started feeling off." he paused, grasping his stomach as a wave of pain washed over him. "Umm...it, it wasn't anything too bad, they just didn't feel right."

"Explain what 'doesn't feel right' means." Tsunade's glowing green hands were sweeping down Kankuro's sweaty frame as she questioned him.

"Queasy stomach, some tingling in the hands and feet. But before we got to your village, things got bad."

"How so?"

"They started saying weird stuff. Nothing that made sense and when I'd question them about it, sometimes they forgot they even said it. Then their tempers started flaring up and they were snapping at each other. When I tried to stop everyone they...ahh..." he stopped once again and doubled up in pain on the cot. The other medics were instantly at his side while Tsunade pulled a syringe and vial from her pocket. Shortly after injecting the drug into his thigh, he was calm and resting.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi stepped forward. "We found him about 2 miles outside of the village gates. There was evidence of a struggle and judging from the wound on the back of his head, it looks like they knocked Kankuro out before heading into the village."

Tsunade nodded in understanding and watched as Gaara slowly approached his brother's bedside.

"I gave him a dose of pain medication. That's why he's asleep now."

The red head nodded in understanding. "Why hasn't he lost his senses as the others have?"

"Probably because he's encountered this poison before." Sakura quipped in. They all turned to watch her distilling the compound in a small bowl and making notes in a pad beside her. "He's probably built a small immunity to some of the chemicals used and his body tried to fight it off. It would eventually lose the battle and he'd become confused and probably violent as well but don't worry, we're going to do everything to stop that from happening." she said with a reassuring smile and a glance in his direction.

"He didn't mention anything about a fight." Naruto spoke out from his position by the wall. "When he was talking about traveling here he didn't mention anything about anyone attacking them, so where did they get poisoned?"

The group could only begin to contemplate that before Temari appeared in the doorway. "Gaara, I need to speak with you now." The Kazakage quickly joined the blond outside the room.

The shinobi in the room were silent as they watched the medics working furiously on the ill patients. Naruto's question still occupied their minds as they absently listened to the beeping of the monitors. Where could this poison have come from? If they weren't out right attacked, then how did it manage to get into their bodies?

Sakura and Tsunade worked together over the dark mixture she pulled from Matsuri's chest. As the flame heated the small bowl containing the poison, a foul smell began filling the room. Other than a wrinkling of their noses, all of the medics continued working without saying anything. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were reduced to covering their nose and mouth behind cupped hands and making every effort they had not to gag at the horrible stench.

Naruto wasn't entirely successful and a dry retch slipped past his throat. Sakura merely glanced at him with a raised eyebrow and slightly amused look before returning to her work.

No matter how badly he wanted to, Sasuke swore not to make a single sound of disgust as he breathed in the foul stench.

Gaara strode back into the room, his normally soundless steps echoing as he came up to Tsunade. "I know where they were poisoned." he announced.

"Where?"

"In Suna. There are others affected."

"What?" the busty blond asked in disbelief. "How many?"

"That I am unclear of; however, it has been reported that many are affected. Possibly half the village."

"May I ask where you got this information?"

The Kazakage shifted his stance as his arms crossed over his chest. "A messenger hawk just came from the village. One of your people caught Temari as she tried to follow us here and gave her the report as it was addressed to me. The hospital is filled with my villagers exhibiting the same symptoms as they are." he said, nodding towards his shinobi lying in the bed.

"Any reported sighting of Kabuto?" she asked.

"No. Nothing of an attack of any sort."

"Hmm." she wondered aloud and gazed at the information in front of her. "If it was delivered as a inhalant – a gas of some sort – then there are a number of ways he could have infected the villagers."

"Have you discovered an anti-dote yet?" Gaara asked to Sakura.

"Not yet. It takes time to reduce the poison to it's basic form and then analyze its chemical makeup. I'll find the anti-dote though, please try not to worry."

Gaara watched her for a moment longer before turning to face Tsunade once more. "Tsunade, I have a request of you. By all reports, my medics are overwhelmed with the mass of people who've flooded the hospital. They are also unaware of the poison. Could Konoha please lend its medical support to Suna?"

A corner of the older woman's lips tipped up. "Of course. Naruto."

"Yeah."

"Summoning one of the frogs from Mount Myoboku to act as a messenger, then go get ready to leave immediately for an emergency mission to assist Suna."

"Alright." he exclaimed, his bright blue eyes glowing in excitement. "You want Gamakichi?"

"No. Just one of the small guys will do. Kakashi, find Sai and tell him to prepare as well. I'll be sending your team on this mission."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

When the two of them ran off, Naruto leaving behind his summons in Tsunade's care, she turned to Sakura who still remained hunched over her notes. "Sakura, you go get ready as well."

"But Tsunade-sama..."

"Shizune and I will finish working on the anti-dote. When you reach Suna, tell Naruto to preform his summons once again. I'll give the toad all the notes we have and the herbs to prepare the medication."

She finally nodded in understanding and rose to leave.

"One more thing Sakura."

"Yes?"

"You won't be going as a member of Team Kakashi. I'm having you take lead on a team of medics to help out the hospital there." Tsunade saw the surprise register on her pupil's face but she didn't give her time to protest in any way. "Get moving. I want you all to be ready and at the gates in fifteen minutes."

The pinkette finally rushed from the room after gaping at her mentor for another moment. Though she was a chunin, she had never taken lead on a mission before and the prospect of doing so had her stunned momentarily.

"Sasuke, help keep watch over the patients."

The Uchiha didn't need to speak to convey the question that covered his face.

"If they regain consciousness they're still going to be very confused and most likely combative. Help keep them in the bed until I get back." Tsunade gave her orders as she walked into the adjoining room.

She grabbed a med pack from one of the shelves and began loading it with medications and equipment for Sakura to take on her mission. As she was doing so, Gaara joined her in the smaller store room.

"What is it?" she asked, casting him only a fleeting glance.

"I would like Uchiha Sasuke to accompany us."

That had Tsunade pausing in her task and turning to face the former jinchuriki fully. "I don't even know why you would ask for that but Sasuke isn't a shinobi of Konoha right now. I can't send him on a mission."

"I know. I'm asking to take him as a guest of the Kazakage."

Once again, Gaara had managed to stun her. "Why would you even do that for him?" she asked skeptically.

Gaara turned to watch Sasuke. The dark haired man seemed unconcerned with all that was going on around him as he lounged against the wall, arms folded across his chest. His eyes were alert though, flitting from bed to bed, making sure the patients were still asleep and no threat to those around them.

"I do not think this is a period of time where he needs to be separated from Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara finally replied.

"You're worried about his intents now that Itachi has passed once again?"

"Yes. As soon as you reported Uchiha Itachi's death to me earlier I thought about what path Sasuke would choose to walk."

"And you believe Naruto can help him choose it?" Tsunade asked when he didn't continue.

"Something like that." he vaguely replied.

She studied the younger man's face closely. Though she had not known him at the time, she had heard the reports of Gaara while he still had possession of the one tail. The violent reports of his past were nothing like the intelligent, quiet man in front of her.

Perhaps he could truly understand where Sasuke now stood.

"If he's willing to journey to Suna as your guest I have no reason to stop him." she finally replied. "I need to ask though, why would you do this for Sasuke? He attacked you once before, at the kage's meeting. Why would you care what becomes of him?"

His face seemed to brighten as he turned to her once more. "We walked the same path once before. Because of Naruto, I was able to open my eyes to another future. I want to see Sasuke do the same."

Tsunade could only nod her agreement to the proposal. Even with the wars she had fought in, the death she had seen...she acknowledged that these young men had been through so much in their short lives that she could not understand. The only thing they could do was rely on one another to pull themselves free of the darkness of their pasts.

Tsunade gathered the supplies she collected for Sakura to take along with her and sent a shinobi to gather the other medics for the mission. While she waited on Shizune to arrive, she continued working on analyzing the poison Sakura had managed to distill before she left.

She wasn't surprised when Sasuke approached her a short while later. However, she continued to work and ignore his presence until he decided to speak. From her vantage point, she could see Gaara speaking to Temari beside Kankuro's bed. The young leader did well to hide his worry for his brother and comrades.

"Gaara has asked me to accompany him to Suna." Sasuke finally said, though he kept his face averted from her.

"Did he now?" she did her best not to allow the knowing smile to appear on her face.

"Aa." she saw his ebony eyes flicker to her, hesitant though they seemed, trying to gauge her reaction.

"And? Are you going?" Perhaps wanting him to actually ask permission for something was a bit too much too soon.

The tension in his shoulders left with her statement and the proud shield the Uchiha wore was up once more. "I'm going to prepare now." Her laughing eyes followed him out of the room.

"Tsunade-sama?"

She broke her gaze at the interruption to see the shinobi she sent to gather the medics standing before her. "The medics have been notified and are preparing to leave now."

"Excellent." she turned to continue her work but stopped as a thought struck her. "Wait. I have one more person I want you to notify."

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

They stood at the gates checking their packs, making sure nothing had been left behind as they readied to leave on the mission.

While their wasn't a great deal they knew about the state of affairs in Suna and they could quite possibly be walking into a dangerous situation, Sakura found herself both excited and nervous to be officially leading her first mission. The other medics, who were still arriving, would be referring to her as captain. Her inner squealed in delight.

True, there was a great deal of responsibility that came with the job, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling inordinately proud to be taking point on this mission.

"Got everything ready Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Well, taking point as far as the medics were concerned. Everyone would be traveling together – the medics and the shinobi – so it wasn't like she was alone in leading the mission. It could be worse, she reasoned with herself. If anything went wrong and she felt overwhelmed, she could always ask Kaka-sensei for advice. And it wasn't like the medics would be reporting to him...that wasn't something he would know how to deal with.

Her train of thought was completely lost as she noticed the new arrival stopping by the gate. There was no need to ask if he was going – the pack strapped to his back and the sword at his waist was answer enough.

"Did you come to see me off teme?" Naruto asked in wondrous joy.

"No...dobe." the raven muttered.

"According to the letter the council sent, nearly half of my villagers are suffering from this poison – shinobi included. Sasuke has agreed to lend his assistance to the village." Gaara said as he stood facing the open road out of Konoha. He didn't show it, but Sakura could practically feel his readiness to leave.

Naruto's eyes grew rounder, first in shock then in happiness. It may not be official, but team 7 was indeed all together and leaving on a mission. However it was put together didn't matter at the moment.

He somehow resisted the urge to pounce on Sasuke and Sakura and draw them into a bone crushing hug. Seeing the daring look in Sasuke's eyes, he settled for ruffling his feathers a bit. "That's great teme but...try not to get in my way, okay?"

Though the Uchiha did nothing more than turn his narrowed eyes on him, he was satisfied that he had irritated his old friend much like in their genin days. Even the crinkled smile Kakashi wore was reminiscent of days gone by.

"What are we waiting on Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We've got one more team mate coming."

"Huh? I thought it was just Team Kakashi coming." Sakura stated in confusion.

"Tsunade-sama would like another pair of eyes on the situation."

"Yeah, that's what she told me too." Shikamaru said as he strolled into view under the dim street lights.

Sakura gave an encouraging smile to the yawning genius. "You've been dealing with everything connected to Kabuto anyway. It makes sense for you to come along."

"Assuming this is Kabuto's doing." Naruto added.

"I don't think we can afford to assume it's not." the Nara replied. His eyes counted off the members of the two teams, pausing briefly when he came upon Sasuke's figure. "Where's Temari?"

"She will be staying behind with the ill shinobi." Gaara said, turning around to address the large group behind him.

Kakashi stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. "We're going to be pushing it hard the whole way to Suna. There are a lot of people needing help so we have no time to waste. Stay in formation and keep up." each shinobi nodded in understanding as he met their eyes.

"All right. Move out."

* * *

><p><strong> X x X x X x X x X x X x X<strong>

**A/N:**

**Look at me putting out another chapter ahead of my self-imposed schedule. :)**

**Can I just say that the manga is freaking awesome right now! OMG, I soooo can't wait to see it in the anime! **

**Hugs to all! I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. **

**It's time to get out of the village for a bit and let the new direction of the story begin!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kakashi wasn't kidding when he said they would be pushing it hard during their journey to Suna. It was a three days travel to the neighboring village; the towering figure of the stone walls came into view about 4 hours shy of that three day mark.

The group slowed their pace for a moment as they closed in on the massive gates. They didn't stop to rest, but instead pulled nourishing dried foods from their packs and ate as they walked. Sakura had the medics under her command also take a chakra replenishing pill when they finished their food – there was no telling what they would be walking into.

Two lone figures guarded the gates to the village from perches atop the high structures; that alone seemed odd considering the state the village was reported to be in. Sakura's eyes swept the area as they entered the town. Immediately, she felt something to be very wrong. Her eyes connected with Shikamaru's and knew he felt the same way. Gaara walked just ahead of them, slowly scanning the area under his care for any signs of danger. Though nothing menacing in nature caught their eyes, the odd silence of the town was unnerving.

The vendors carts were empty of customers and staff, no one walked the barren streets, no children played in the afternoon sun...it was as if the villagers had disappeared.

Naruto came to stand beside his friend. He didn't offer any words of support but Sakura could feel the strength flowing from him towards his red haired friend.

"Gaara-sama!"

A haggard looking shinobi came running towards them round the corner of the street ahead. The group increased its pace to meet him halfway.

"Where is everyone?" Gaara asked, his voice hard yet lined in concern.

Sakura noticed the bags hanging under the older medic's eyes. He was hunched over, trying to catch his breath before replying to the Kazakage. "Th...they're at the hospital."

Stunned looks crossed everyone's faces though only Naruto was the one to ask the obvious question. "Everyone?"

"Come on," Sakura called to her team and ran the familiar distance to Suna's hospital. She reached into her pocket, pulling free her hairband and whipped the hitai-ate from her head. Gripping it between her teeth, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she covered the sandy roads.

As soon as she burst through the doors, the frantic noise of the busy medical center flooded her ears. It was, unfortunately, a scene she was becoming too familiar with. Patients lined every area she could see. Though she was standing in the reception area, groaning, ill patients lay on cots or blankets lining the halls. The smell of days old vomit and excrement reached her nose bringing forth a grimace from the experienced medic.

Nurses ran from patient to patient, doing their best to keep fluids flowing into IV lines and medicating the people for what they could. The few medics she could see were in various states of exhaustion. Konoha received news of the poisoning three days ago and they immediately left on their journey to the struggling village. Even if the poison took as little as two days to truly begin effecting all these people, that meant the medics had been fighting this enormous battle by themselves for five days. No matter if they tried to change out shifts and sleep, they would be nearing collapse at this point.

She saw a few shinobi among the medics and nurses. The fighters looked slightly unsure of what they were doing, yet they continued to walk among the ill, passing out various pills and water to those able to take it.

The horrified gasps behind her alerted her to the fact that Kakashi and the others had finally arrived. There was little time to formulate a decent schedule or plan at the moment so she went with delegating the most imperative tasks they needed to handle – placing her trust in the team behind her.

"You're a medic, right?" she asked the tired looking man in front of her.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Akihiko, a jonin medic."

"Alright Akihiko-san. I'm Haruno Sakura, a medic from Konoha and the three behind me are medics as well. We've been sent to help you by the Hokage."

He found his first smile in days. "I know who you are Sakura-san."

She returned the smile, though considering the task before her, it was difficult to do so. "I'm afraid after seeing the state of the hospital we don't have the luxury of doing things normally. For now, I would like to know if you have separated the patients in any way?"

"The hospital is four floors in total, the first floor being the reception area and emergency treatment area. For now, this has the most stable patients in it." Sakura could see Naruto and Kakashi glance over the area with disbelieving eyes. "The second floor is only slightly better than what you see here. We've placed the most violent among the patients on the third floor. That's also where you'll find the majority of our shinobi. Unfortunately, the sedatives we've been giving everyone don't last very long and as many of the patients are shinobi themselves, it is difficult to keep them restrained effectively." She nodded in understanding and tacked the information onto the mental list she was compiling. "The fourth floor is where we've placed the most critical patients. The majority of them are our elderly and the children of the village."

His face carried the sadness he felt for those waiting on the fourth floor. By his look and tone of voice, the situation up there was very grave. "Have you made any head way on identifying the poison?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. There has simply not been enough time to spare to identify the chemical. We've been able to discover some traits of it but we've yet to find an anti-dote."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Thank you for sharing your information with me Akihiko-san. Naruto."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Would you please summon your messenger frog for me now? I need to get the information Tsunade-sama has prepared for me." She turned to face her medics as he began going through the familiar hand signs. "I'm going to separate us among the various floors. If you've noticed the medics working here right now, you have to see how exhausted they all are. There are a lot of ill people in this hospital right now and we have to do our best to help them all out." The immediate 'hai' they all replied in sent a rush of satisfaction through her. Her shishou picked an excellent team to accompany her on this mission.

"Aoi-san," she addressed the older, brunette woman, "I would like for you to begin here on the first floor."

"Hai, Taicho."

**_Oh hell yeah._ **

Sakura tried to ignore the jubilant shouting and subsequent fist pumping her Inner was doing in her mind over the Taicho response.

"Seiichi-san, please report to the second floor."

"Hai, Taicho," replied the older, but attractive man.

"Yukihito, I'm going to give you a choice. Would you prefer to work on the third or fourth floor?"

The brown haired man pondered her question seriously for a moment. Though the medic was only in his mid-twenties, she'd been fortunate to work with him several times over the past four years. He was an intelligent and capable medic. His chakra control was very good, and he had a wonderful bed-side manner with his patients. Yukihito was also a nice and funny man. She appreciated his ability to bring a smile out of his co-workers even when things were stressful.

"I appreciate you giving me the choice Taicho," he began, "but since you are allowing me to decide I believe I will take the third floor. Even though your amazing strength might be a better candidate for working with the more violent of our patients, I think your healing abilities will be better served among the more critical patients. I trust your work with children much more than I trust my own," he added the last part with a sheepish grin.

"Don't underestimate yourself so much Yukihito." Sakura said with an easy smile. "I'll respect your choice though. You take the third floor and I'll be up on the fourth. I want everyone to do their best, but I understand the massive task before us."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted behind her. She turned to face the jinchuriki who held a large knapsack and a sealed scroll. "This is what the toad brought with him."

"Thanks Naruto." She took the offered items, quickly unsealing the scroll and reading its contents. A relieved smile graced her porcelain features and she passed the bag to Yukihito, allowing her to remove a small notebook from her side pouch. "Ahikihio-san, will you check your greenhouse for any of these ingredients please?"

He read over the list quickly before bowing and running out of the hospital.

"Alright, everyone report to their areas. I will hopefully have the first few rounds of this anti-dote made up in a few hours and will be passing it amongst you. Do your best to slow down the progression of these symptoms in the mean time."

"Hai," they all responded in unison and dispersed from the area.

"Sakura, what can we do to help?" Kakashi asked.

A part of her had 20 different tasks she could have given him in an instant, but she also realized they were sent in two different cells for a reason. "I'm sure Tsunade-sama gave you a mission to complete as well," she reluctantly admitted.

"True, we have something we need to do, but it seems as if the entire village is confined in these walls in one way or another. That's not something I can overlook." Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling in his familiar smile. "So for the time being, we're all yours Sakura."

Her breath came out in a rush of relief and laughter. Truth be known, she needed more hands than even his group of four – five counting Sasuke – could provide, but she would take what she could get. "Alright sensei, but I hope you all are ready to work."

Naruto pumped his fist and flashed her his million watt smile. "Just tell us what to do Sakura-chan!"

"Don't get too hasty Naruto. This isn't going to be as quick as the time I healed Kankuro from that similar poison. The people here have been exposed to a much more potent form of heavy metal poisoning. Not to mention there's no way we have the man power to surgically remove the traces of toxins from their organs like I did with him. We wouldn't be able to get through even a dozen patients before we ran out of supplies and chakra. We're looking at a long week of slow healing here."

His enthusiasm died down as he took in her serious words. "Gomen Sakura-chan. I understand."

She offered him a smile in apology herself and turned to walk along the crowded halls. "Naruto, I'd like you here on the first floor. Though these people aren't as sick as the rest, it seems this is where the majority of the ill are located. Since you have more energy than the rest of us combined, I think you'll work the best here." Since she did kind of reprimand him in front of everyone, it didn't hurt to boost his ego just a touch in apology.

"Understood Taicho!" He saluted her with a goofy grin and ran off to find the medic she'd assigned to the floor for orders. Sakura rolled her eyes at his antics but it still produced the laugh he'd been going for. She climbed the stairs with the group to the second floor.

While there weren't patients lining the hallways on the second floor, the rooms were all completely filled with four people in each one. The medics were in the same condition here as well. "Sai, would you please assist the medics on this floor? Just help them in whatever way you can. Whether that's passing out pills or helping them hold someone down. Anything you can do is a big help to the staff right now."

The former ROOT member nodded his understanding and headed for the nurses station.

"Where did Gaara-san go?" she asked Kakashi as they continued to climb the staircase. To her surprise, Sasuke was still following her along with the group. Though he had agreed to come to Suna at Gaara's request, she wasn't really expecting him to join in with the others in helping out in the hospital. However, if he was willing to do so, there was no way she was turning down the extra hands. She couldn't really see him passing out medications or following the direction of the medics though. If the third floor was in the state she was imagining it to be, that would probably be the best place for him. With Kakashi's team, that would enable her to place two shinobi to help combat the violent episodes the patients were having.

"He went to meet with the few of his council that weren't affected by the mass poisoning. He said he would be back later to check up on the progress."

"I hope he doesn't expect too much too soon. Like I told Naruto earlier, this is going to take a while."

"I'm sure he understands that Sakura."

She cut a disbelieving eye to Kakashi; people not knowledgeable of medicine tended to not understand why their friends or families didn't heal as quickly as they thought they should. Too many times she'd ran into that same problem with civilians and the like. Though, she wasn't looking forward to having the same conversation she'd shared with them with the Kazekage of the village.

As they walked through the doorway leading to the third floor, Sakura had to quickly duck to avoid a rather large chair being thrown her way. Across the room, she saw two shinobi struggling to restrain a middle aged man and get him back into the bed he'd leapt from. The look in his eyes was wild as the poison clouded his judgment and sent him on a path of unjustifiable rage. Before she could step in and help, another medic appeared behind the man and stuck him in the arm with a syringe loaded with what she supposed was a sedative of some sort. Shortly thereafter, the man stopped fighting and eventually fell unconscious – allowing the shinobi to place him back in the bed.

"Kaka-sensei, Sasuke, I'd like both of you up here."

"I can see why." Kakashi mumbled; Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The patient load here was much smaller than the other two floors; however, there wasn't a single bed that didn't have restraints tied to the steel bed frame. Shouts of rage and incoherent ramblings came from all over the room. It was difficult for the medics to get close to the patients as some of them tried to bite the hands that got to close.

"Please remember you two that though they are going to fight you, these people are very sick and don't understand what they're doing. Don't hurt them but don't get hurt yourself. Try to keep them tied down and in the bed. If they do happen to get out of their restraints before you can get to them, try and hold them down while the medic sedates them once more."

"Got it Sakura."

"Thanks. I'll be just upstairs if you need me for anything."

The pair of sharingan users nodded slightly and stepped forward into the ward.

"So, how did I get so lucky as to go to the floor with everyone on the verge of death?" Shikamaru asked as he walked beside her up to the top floor, a grim look settling on his face.

"I need a sharp mind with me Shikamaru. The most important thing to do right now is make up batches of the anti-dote Tsunade-sama completed. Without that, we can't even begin to treat these people."

He turned his dark eyes onto her. "And how does Kakashi-sensei not fit that role?"

"You know very well he does but one of sensei's talents is being able to spot his opponents movements before they're even made. When people suffer from delirium, their actions become much more wild and unpredictable. I think he'd be more help to the staff on the third floor; especially since I have your brain now at my disposal."

"Huh," he huffed under his breath as they reached the door for the highest floor. "That wasn't very much time you were given to set up a plan and assign each individual their roles that played to their abilities. That was pretty good Sakura."

The compliment caught her off guard and had her smiling and fighting back a blush. "I am pretty awesome ya know," she said with an arrogant tilt to her head. She could only hold the look a moment before giggling at her own boldness. Unfortunately, the laughter died down almost instantly.

The situation in this ward was worse than she'd originally thought.

A hard look entered her intelligent green eyes as she took in the plight of the people around her. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

Painful moaning could be heard from various beds surrounding her on the fourth floor. While that normally was a sound that wasn't welcome, for Sakura's ears it was like soothing music. For over 16 hours she had listened to nothing but the beeping of the cardiac monitors and the raspy breathing of her comatose patients. To hear them responding – even if it was their groans of pain – was a welcome relief.

Sakura took a moment to sit down and collect her thoughts. The nurses and medics running from room to room were bright eyed and refreshed after a much deserved 8 hours of sleep and a hot meal. Once Sakura had the first batch of the anti-dote prepared, she'd insisted the existing staff get some rest. They happily complied with her order in two different shifts. The poor souls who had stayed up with her to continue fighting this illness had left only a few hours ago for bed.

Unfortunately, she could not head there herself.

The situation on this particular floor had been so overwhelming she'd been unable to even check on her team of medics. The only information she had was what messages others were able to pass back and forth for her. The last time Sakura had any indirect communication with them was when Shikamaru rounded for her before she let him go nearly 7 hours ago. She made a mental note to thank him properly when they got back to the village.

Shikamaru had been invaluable to her for the first few hours she'd stepped foot into the ward. The nurses and medics were exhausted – both mentally and physically – and in no condition to prepare the anti-dote to the specifications Tsunade-sama had written out. Unfortunately, she couldn't immediately set to the task herself.

Not two minutes after they'd arrived, a child's vital signs began to drop drastically. It took her a long while to stabilize the child enough that she could even remember to search for her fellow Konoha shinobi. She found him hunched over a table in the back, his brows drawn in deep concentration as he measured out the exact amount of chlorella extract the scroll called for.

Her first reaction was to be upset that he'd used some of the precious few ingredients they had to make large quantities of the anti-dote without waiting for her instructions. However, after observing him for a few minutes more, she realized he was following the recipe to the letter. Sakura helped him finish the mixture and began using it on the vast number of critically ill in their ward. Since there was no way she had the materials or chakra to extract the poison from the patients, there was no immediate response to the medication. She'd already anticipated this and continued to support them as best she could until the anti-dote could begin working.

It took a few more hours for the first signs of improvement to show themselves, but the moment the patients began responding, the exhausted medics found their first smiles in a long while. Heart rates began elevating, the dangerously low blood pressure of the adults began to rise, and the labored breathing of the children began to smooth out into their usual gentle rhythm.

Her emerald eyes fixed on the locked door at the back of the room in remorse.

The anti-dote was working but they had not been fast enough in arriving. She and her staff worked furiously to save the citizens of Suna but some were beyond helping. The morgue was filled with the bodies of those past the healing abilities of the laboring medical staff; some of them children.

Tears stung the back of her eyes once more and she desperately tried to shut out the image of her own hands pushing on the chest of a young boy no more than six years old. They'd worked on the child for so long – but to no avail. Sakura personally cleaned the poor boy before moving him to the cold room. Her hot tears cooled as they traveled down her cheeks standing over the small, covered body laying in the barren room. His parents were on the second floor and in no condition to even be notified of his death.

There was no time to question herself if she could have done more or to lament over the loss of life; there were still many more people to be healed.

She and the other medical staff worked tirelessly, moving from patient to patient - stimulating their systems with short burst of chakra, hanging more IV fluids to help flush their system, checking their vital signs - until they were all nearly ready to drop from exhaustion.

It was worth it.

The first day was nearing an end, the sun having already set past the dusky horizon, and there was a noticeable improvement in so many of the patients.

"Sakura-sama?"

She turned tired eyes onto the rested medic behind her.

"We have things in hand here, Sakura-sama. All of these patients have received doses of the anti-dote and are beginning to improve. Please go and get some rest yourself."

Green eyes swept the expanse of the crowded room. "You're right. You guys can handle things up here." Sakura stood and stretched her weary form. "I'll go check on the other floors."

"B-But Sakura-sama, you should rest yourself!"

"I will...soon. I'm just gonna see how things are progressing everywhere else. I've not spoken to any of the medics from Konoha since we split up amongst the hospital. If you run into any problems, give me a call." She stepped into the stairwell with a wave over her shoulder, pointedly ignoring the still protesting medic behind her.

Shikamaru had spoken to her team in her stead a long while ago but by all accounts, they were progressing well. The first few batches of the anti-dote Tsunade-sama developed were used on the more critical patients of the fourth floor. They quickly ran through the herbs she'd sent to them from Konoha but thankfully, Suna had a well stocked greenhouse. The next few batches made up were sent to the other floors. According to what she'd learned from Shikamaru, the first and second floor patients were responding remarkably well. In fact, some of the patients were awake and taking solid food.

The third floor's patients that were suffering from more violent forms of delirium were not taking as quick to the medication as the bottom two floors. Not surprising to her; Sakura already had a hypothesis as to how everyone was poisoned and why they were responding at various levels.

After Shikamaru had checked on each floor for her, Sakura let him go to work on his mission. With some of the people now waking up, he would be able to interview them about the events of the day of the poisoning. There wasn't much more for him to help her with anyway. Sakura told him he could take the rest of his team if they were able to break away as well. Now that the medication was working on everybody, there was little to do in the way of grunt work that the shinobi could assist with.

As soon as they were able, she needed to speak with Kaka-sensei and his team.

She cleared the entrance way into the third floor; this time without having to duck flying projectiles. The beds were filled with sleeping patients - not screaming shinobi fighting their restraints.

"Sakura-sama, how are things progressing upstairs?" One of the Suna medics asked as she approached their nurses station.

"Things are looking much better," she replied with an easy smile as she scanned their area. "Where is Yukihito?"

"Oh, he...umm...Yukihito-san sorta...passed out," the older medic finally replied.

Sakura's wide emerald eyes stared back in shock before she quickly turned around, searching the beds for her comrade. A gentle hand landed on her shoulder. "Sakura-sama, please don't be too concerned. He only passed out from exhaustion and one of our shinobi already took him to the hotel and informed one of your comrades. He'll be fine."

Sakura could see nothing but the truth laid bare on her face and gave a great sigh of relief. She would speak to Yukihito later, after they returned home, about working himself to that level of exhaustion - but she also knew it would be a hypocritical speech. Even now, she felt her muscles beginning to tremble from lack of food and sleep. Right on cue, her stomach growled loudly causing the older woman to give her a teasing look.

"I gather you haven't taken a break have you?"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment. "I'm afraid not."

"Here," the woman moved aside, revealing a stack of bento boxes on the counter behind her. "It's probably gotten cold by now but it should still taste good. Some of the ladies of the village who didn't get sick have been making us meals everyday. Please help yourself."

The pinkette could almost feel herself wanting to drool at the prospect of food – cold or not. She found a chair, took her seat at the cluttered counter space, and grabbed the first box she could get her hands on. The food was a little cool now but it was wonderful none-the-less. The nurses were busy seeing about their patients so she ate in silence, letting her mind wander over the various piles of information clogging her brain.

Hopefully, her other two team mates didn't push themselves as hard as Yukihito. Taking a look out of the window across from her, she realized it was pitch black outside. When they first stepped foot in the hospital, it had been in the early hours of morning. Everyone needed to sleep now and she only hoped they had made it to the hotel alright. As soon as she could tear herself away from the wonderful meal she was enjoying, she would check on them.

Her thoughts flickered over Kaka-sensei and his team. They'd been out searching the village for any clues relating to this incident for a while and she couldn't help but to be curious as to what, if anything, they'd found. The few theories she had were rather solid in her mind – not to mention the clinical evidence she had to back it up. Perhaps she would see them sometime in the morning and could discuss it with them.

The loud beeping of a monitor drew her attention and she leaned up over the marble top of the counter to see what was going on. No nurses or medics were in the immediate area so she jumped from her chair and rushed to the patients bedside. His oxygen alarms were blaring, signaling a decrease in his saturation. Sakura quickly checked his tubing and, finding nothing wrong, whipped a stethoscope off a nearby table to listen to his breathing. After she verified his physical condition was alright, she noticed his hands fiddling with the sheets in his sleep. The monitor had become detached from his hand causing the alarm to go off. She shook her head as she replaced the finger probe and watched – satisfied – as his levels returned to normal.

If only everything was fixed that easily.

A pair of strong, sweaty arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms by her side and crushing her to the large chest behind her.

"You thought you were sneaking up on me, but I'm too smart for that. I won't let you destroy the kingdom." What little strength she had remaining was useless against the delirious rage flowing through him. Her struggles were in vain. Sakura briefly thought about using her chakra to break his hold but she was hesitant about doing so; she could really hurt him should she choose that option and she would rather not cause any harm to her patients. "I will continue to fight no matter how many of my people you take down."

Before she could yell for help, a large hand covered her mouth. She couldn't see any of the staff around her and he was beginning to walk backwards, pulling her along. It seemed she would have no choice but to use her chakra strength to escape from him.

She never even felt his presence before he suddenly appeared before her. Emerald eyes traveled upward, tracking the toned flesh over corded muscles. His lips were pulled tight in a grim line and his long bangs did nothing to hide the displeasure in his onyx eyes. They quickly shifted to the blood red of his sharingan and she had sense of mind enough to close her eyes against the genjutsu she knew he was about to cast. Another moment and she felt the arms around her go slack. Unfortunately, they didn't fall away from her before he began to tip backwards. In her already tired state, her legs gave way against his weight and she began to fall with him.

A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her forward. She crashed into his strong chest – her free hand gripping the cotton of his shirt to steady herself. Her head turned to check on the patient that was now slumped unconscious on the floor. She took a deep breath and wet her dry lips before looking back to her rescuer.

"Thank you Sasuke."

Ebony eyes studied her face in silence – the grim set to his mouth had lessened only slightly.

"Come," he didn't wait for her reply but pulled her by the arm he still held and led her towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait a sec." Her protests were in vain as the Uchiha passed the exit for the second floor. His stride never slowed as he walked through the front door of the hospital. "I need to check on the others floors Sasuke. I've still got team mates working here."

He didn't bother turning to her to reply. "No you don't."

Sakura stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate on his answer. Her sleep deprived mind took a few moments to remember just who it was she was speaking to – any elaboration would not be coming.

She gave up her weak struggles and allowed him to lead her down the dark, empty streets of Suna. His grip wasn't painful but there was no slack in his hold. "Okay, now do you mind telling me where my medics are?"

"They're asleep. They have been for a few hours now."

"Oh."

His impassive face turned to hers. Whatever he was looking for in her curious gaze he seemed to find as he released her arm and allowed her to walk beside him on her own.

"Do you know how the other two floors were doing?" she asked.

"According to the female in your team, they're doing well."

She wanted to ask for more details but reasoned he might not be able to tell her much. In the morning, whenever she was able to see her team again, she would find out how they fared yesterday. The cool night winds were making her even more drowsy and her pace unknowingly began to slow.

"Did you all find any clues about the poisoning?"

"Some," he replied, not looking at her but staying near as they walked towards the hotel.

"I suppose you're not going to expand on that statement either are you?" she muttered under her breath. Sakura wasn't facing him and missed the raising of his eyebrow at her curt statement.

The lights of the hotel came into view wringing a sigh of relief from Sakura. She was exhausted and as much as she wanted to do nothing more than strip her clothes and climb into bed, the smell of the hospital clung to her frame reminding her of the need for a hot shower first. The bento had not filled her, but she wasn't so hungry that she couldn't skip a meal for tonight.

"Are Naruto and the others here?"

"They're already asleep."

She nodded in reply and entered the building. A graying, older man smiled at her from behind the counter and stood from his chair when she approached. He entered her name into the register before leading her down the hallway to her room for the night. She wasn't sure when he left, but Sasuke was no where to be found when she took the key from the kind hotel worker. She was to tired to wonder about his disappearing act and simply shut the door behind her.

There would always be time to question him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong> ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

**A/N:**

**Well, I guess we are beginning to see some of the ramifications of the SOPA bullpersnickety. So two of the websites that normally put up the Naruto and Bleach mangas are no longer doing that due to the 'pressure' they are getting. Can I just say thanks government! Thanks corporations! We really appreciate all your doing! (insert your favorite curse word or sarcastic statement here)**

**Any who, I hope you can muddle through this chapter. I'm not feeling so good about it myself but I'm tired of trying to get it just right. My own images of the hospital are filtering in and distorting my perception of what the writer in me sees for Sakura. It's like I got a freaking cage fight going on in my head fighting for the right to be put to paper. Seriously, I give up. **

**I hope some of you enjoy the chapter at least. Reviews are appreciated. **


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke tried hard to ignore the loud slurping sounds his supposed 'best friend' was making beside him as he ate his morning meal. He could never remember Naruto being much of a morning person yet here he sat, happily devouring the food before him and it was barely 9am. True, last night was the first opportunity any of them had to get a decent nights rest in nearly a week and the entire group was exhausted by the time night had fallen. Regardless of his fatigue the night before, Sasuke had been unable to immediately sleep and left the room they placed him in.

As he soundlessly slipped down the hallway, he noted the slumbering chakra's of those he past. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto's loud snores carried through the walls - no need to check for his chakra. He didn't know them by name, but he recognized the medics on Sakura's team sleeping away in their rooms. He reached the end of the hall, moving down the staircase and out of the inn before the absence of her chakra struck him. He leaned against the sturdy post doing its part in holding up the small, thatched roof overhanging the porch. A frown marred his face as he thought about the lack of her presence inside. The rest of her team was sleeping away comfortably in their rooms so where was Sakura? Was it possible she was still in the hospital?

He pushed away from the post, taking long strides back to the busy hospital. He half expected to find her passed out on the side of the road as Itachi had found her once before. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was bothering with fetching the stubborn woman, only that he found himself mildly irritated at the fact that she was continuing to work while the rest of her team slept.

As he knew he would, he found her working away over some patient on the third floor of the hospital. The loud cries that he and Kakashi had to listen to earlier were gone, replaced now by the soft sounds of sleeping shinobi and the occasional beeping of a monitor. He glanced around at the familiar faces lining the beds. Many of them were resting with the help of his sharingan.

Trying to subdue the rage they experienced without harming them in any way had been a bit more difficult than he'd anticipated. Kakashi repeatedly told him – to the point that he was annoying – not to strike the men and women who broke through the bindings holding them.

He never said anything about genjutsu.

After the third man broke free of the restraints, Sasuke – having past the limits of his short patience – activated his sharingan and sent the patient into a harmless sleep. Though he received a few reproachful glances from the medics, they said nothing else about the matter.

He saw none of those medics as he stepped out of the stairwell and closed in on the pink haired woman tending to a patient. Whatever she was doing distracted her enough that she never noticed the patient in the opposite bed rip off his electrodes and sneak up behind her. His large hand covered her mouth, preventing her from calling for help as he began dragging her back towards his bed.

Sasuke knew she could get out of the man's grip – he clearly remembered seeing her display of strength when she fought her mentor – but she must have recognized the man as a patient and wasn't using her abilities to free herself. His irritation welled up once more. Was she so devoted to her profession that she would rather allow her patient to hurt her than to free herself from his grasp?

That was little more than stupid in his opinion. Obviously she hadn't changed that much over the years; she still needed someone to save her.

The annoying girl.

He flashed up to the pair, making quick work of knocking out the confused man behind her before he pulled her away from the hospital. Sakura's chakra was low, bags hung under her eyes, and he could feel her muscles trembling with exhaustion. He forced himself to release her arm lest he began truly hurting her with his grip. If she was the medic then why was it she was about to break one of the first rules they adhered to? How was she supposed to care for everyone else if she worked herself until she dropped?

While she may be one of the more intelligent kunoichi he knew, she was still surprisingly stupid.

He disappeared into his own room while she checked in. While he readied himself for bed, he heard the shower in the once empty room beside his turn on. He listened to the steady beat of the running water as he finally closed his eyes.

Though he had awoken early, the rest of her team was already back at the hospital. Sasuke flicked his eyes over to the Nara who sat at the end of the the table, absently munching on toast while he looked over his notes. So far, the investigation wasn't turning up much information. There had been no signs of a fight, no wounded shinobi, nor anyone missing that they could tell. Kakashi and Sai had searched the perimeter of the village and found no signs of anyone forcing their way into Suna either.

According to the reports Gaara received from the few council members not poisoned, there had been nothing to indicate they had been attacked in any way when everyone began showing signs of the illness. Everything they found so far supported that statement. That still didn't explain how this mass poisoning happened.

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

Sasuke looked back to the doorway at Naruto's call to the pinkette. Her hand came up to cover the yawn that escaped her before she gave a tired smile back to the jinchuriki.

"Morning Naruto."

Naruto's bright smile wavered as he studied her. "You still look tired."

Sakura sat in one of the empty chairs and poured a cup of coffee from the still steaming pot. "Just a little; nothing some caffeine won't fix." The smile she added did nothing to remove the dark circles under her eyes.

She selected a banana from the bowl in the center of the table – peeling it while she turned her emerald eyes onto Naruto once again. "Are Yukihito and the others still asleep?"

"They're at the hospital." Sasuke answered before Naruto was able to.

"Oh," her hands paused in their task as she took in the surprising news. "I guess I need to head there myself."

Naruto frowned a bit. "Sakura-chan..."

"I'll see you guys later," she interrupted and left the room with a quick wave over her shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the uneaten fruit and the cup of coffee left half-full.

"Morning." Kakashi walked in, his hand running through his gray hair before settling into the chair opposite Shikamaru. "Where's Sakura off to?"

"She's going back to the hospital." Naruto answered.

"Ah. Well, what's our plans for today?" he directed to the still silent Nara.

Shikamaru folded the paper he was studying and placed it into his pack. "I think we need to concentrate on the village."

"Since we didn't find anything around the perimeter that sounds good."

"And nothing with the shinobi to indicate an attack."

"There might not have been one; at least not in the way we were looking for." Kakashi answered.

Shikamaru's knowing eyes caught his. "According to Sakura, this poison was inhaled. If that's the case, we might not find anything at all to prove who did this."

Naruto pounded his fist onto the table in frustration. "We know Kabuto is responsible for this."

"True, we're almost certain this was his doing but we would like proof of that Naruto." Kakashi reminded him. "Besides, if we can find any clues that he was here, maybe we can find out some other information on him as well."

"Like where he's hiding or what his next move is." Shikamaru added.

Naruto's shoulders dropped and he sat back in his chair; he knew what they said to be true.

"We'll leave after breakfast."

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

Though it had been sometime, he could remember how hot it could get in Konoha. Throughout his travels over the past four years, he'd also experienced various heat waves the other countries went through. Sasuke could honestly say none of them had the problems Suna had.

It wasn't just that the sun beat down past a cloudless sky that produced the unbearable heat. The desert area was so dry and dusty that even moving was uncomfortable.

Walking around the village during mid-day - when the sun was bearing down directly overhead - wasn't helping matters. All it managed to do was play havoc with his every fraying temper and frustration.

This was the third day the group from Konoha had been in the village and while the medics were making great progress in helping those affected by the poison, Sasuke and the rest of Kakashi's team weren't having much luck. It sounded simple enough when Shikamaru brought it up at breakfast the other morning. Focus the search area on the interior of the village. The perimeter was clear, the shinobi they were able to question weren't involved, so any answers to be found had to be in the village.

Three days of searching had turned up nothing so far.

It didn't seem feasible that Kabuto would be able to slip past the guards of the village and introduce a bio-weapon into their midst without leaving a trace but Sasuke was beginning to re-think that scenario. They'd had their time to search the village uninterrupted but come up with nothing. Now, some of the patients were being discharged from the hospital and going back to their homes and daily routines. The traffic flow did nothing to help with the search.

Sasuke settled himself on the steps of a nearby home, wiping the sweat from his brow and doing his best to cool down in the shade of the building. If this fruitless search continued tomorrow, he wouldn't be so hasty as to deny the canteen of water the inn-keeper's wife tried to give him. He kept his eyes downcast, trying to avoid the harsh glare of the afternoon sun - he would have missed it otherwise.

What looked to be the tail of some reptile lay peeking out of the narrow space separating the houses. He thought nothing of it at first and continued to relax in the slightly cooler space. Inevitably, his eyes would flicker back to the spot the tail lay. Time and time again there was no sign of movement from the animal. Curiosity ate at the Uchiha and he eventually threw a stray pebble towards the creature, wondering if the animal was simply too burdened by the heat to move as he was.

When there was no response to his actions, Sasuke walked to where the unknown creature lay. Though it was covered in sand, he could still discern the body of a small, green lizard. Sasuke's eyes shifted from the now dead animal to the small alleyway it had crawled towards. There was enough space between the buildings that perhaps one grown man could walk into it, but it was blocked almost entirely by a large stack of boxes in the entrance way. Sasuke was in no mood to move the parcels out of his way and simply leapt on top of the stack - though he was thankful it held his weight.

The sight that met him was unexpected and shocking enough that he quickly brought his fingers to his lips and released a high pitch whistle - a signal for the rest of the team. He dropped from his perch and began moving the boxes out of the way. As he lifted the last one, Kakashi and Shikamaru arrived at his side.

Shikamaru was quick to get to business as his intelligent eyes locked onto the Uchiha. "What did you find?"

"The boxes blocked the view of the alleyway." Sasuke simply stated as he stepped aside to allow the two men to peer into the shadowed corridor. Though the space wasn't that long or wide, several dead animals were scattered about on the hard earth. Three more lizards and a couple of dogs lay between the buildings - dead for several days.

"Well, that answers one question."

"What's that?" Sasuke questioned the genius.

"If the poison crossed the border between species."

Kakashi stepped closer to the alley way. "We still have too many unanswered questions. How did nearly everyone in the village manage to get poisoned and now these animals too? I just don't see how...Shikamaru?"

The young genius had crouched down next to the building, his eyes closed and fingers connected in front of him. He didn't answer to the calls of his name and continued to breathe evenly as he sat in thought. Kakashi was about to grasp his shoulder when the man's eyes flew open in a panic. Shikamaru shot upright and dashed off, leaping onto the nearest building to shorten his route.

Kakashi and Sasuke took off behind him, anxious to see what he'd discovered. He led them straight to the hospital. They cleared the doors right after him.

"Where's Haruno Sakura?" the genius demanded.

"Fourth floor." The men didn't bother thanking the wide eyed medic but flew up the stairs towards their team mate.

The sight of the three shinobi bursting through the ward doors had all eyes on them as the staff stopped what they were doing at the commotion.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled out when his initial scan of the area failed to see her bright pink hair.

She came running out of a back room at the familiar sound of his voice. Her eyes scanned their bodies quickly as she approached her team. "What's going on? Is someone hurt? Has there been another attack?" she rallied off, stopping just in front of them.

"How long would this poison be dangerous?"

She stared back at him, blankly, for a moment. "I don't understand what you mean."

Shikamaru huffed out a breath in frustration and wiped the sweat from his brow. "This poison was inhaled right?"

"Yes."

"I'm asking, if it was spread out all over the village is there a chance that whatever was left settled and could still be dangerous to everyone?"

The group watched her brows draw in as she contemplated his question. The sound of a clip board being placed back on a bed drew her attention and her eyes scanned the area. As if she just remembered where she stood, she turned back to the staff with a smile. "Please take over things for a while Miku-san." A kind, looking older woman nodded her head and Sakura led her fellow Konoha shinobi off the floor.

"How do you think it was spread?" she asked once they entered the stairwell.

"Dropped over Suna, like a mist of some sort. I think Kabuto – or whoever he had do this – flew over the village and dumped the poison as he went by." Shikamaru stopped his explanation as they walked through the first floor corridor, waiting instead until they were outside and alone once again.

"What did you find?"

"I thought nothing about the dead animals I've seen around the village. A lizard down one street, a dead bird on a roof top...I ignored them as mere coincidences. However, Sasuke found an alleyway containing more bodies of dead animals."

Kakashi leaned against a wall as they stopped in a still empty part of the village. "That's too many to be considered a coincidence."

"And too largely spread over the village." Shikamaru added.

"Hmm...well, if what you think is true that would support my theories as well."

"What theories Sakura?"

"The poison didn't effect everyone equally. Vendor operators, children, and active shinobi are the ones who were the most critical when we got here. The shinobi off duty, housewives, those who work inside...most of those people who did get sick either have been or are being discharged today."

Sasuke met her eyes. "What they would have breathed in through the open windows would have been a much smaller dose than everyone outside received."

"Exactly. I just wasn't sure how it would have been delivered. I was thinking maybe a release of the gas in a central location or something."

"No, that doesn't fit the information I've gathered," Shikamaru interjected. "There's no one part of the village that was affected more than another. The only difference in the severity of the illnesses is the one you just spoke of. If it was spread out over the entire village like that, then there could potentially be a blanket of this poison covering all of Suna."

"It probably did cover the land and buildings at that time but we shouldn't have to worry about that any longer."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Even if you discount the high temperatures in this village – not to mention the fierce winds they often experience – remember, it's been eight days since the incident. If it was still active, we would have already gotten sick. Plus, there are still people who somehow avoided inhaling it that day. They've been in the village the whole time and have had no reactions to it."

"Well, that's one piece of good news we needed." Kakashi said, pulling away from the wall. "We need to discuss our findings with Gaara. Sakura, you should be present as well. I'll find Naruto and Sai and we'll meet at the Kazekage's tower."

She began the walk towards the tower behind Sasuke and Shikamaru. Little words passed between the trio as they trudged the sandy roads. She was glad Miku-san and the rest of the medics had everything well in hand; this discussion would last a while.

* * *

><p>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

Sakura ran her towel through her wet locks, gently massaging her pounding head as she went. The headache she'd tried to soak away in the hot waters of the bath was still causing a powerful pounding at her temples. Giving in to the need, she sent a soothing burst of chakra through her tired skull. Almost immediately the nagging ache went away – why she had waited so long to do that in the first place she wasn't sure. She would have been better off treating her pounding head immediately after that tense meeting with the Kazekage and his council.

It had went only slightly better than she'd anticipated.

The information they had to share with him – while positive in some aspects – left much to be desired. Sakura was only glad she was able to report the majority of the patients that were once in the hospital were making full recoveries. Many had already been discharged and were back to carrying out the daily activities of the village. Some of the women were also helping in caring for the children whose parents were still ill.

Unfortunately, she also had to report on their failure to save the dozen that had perished. While she fully understood not everyone could be saved, it didn't make the news any easier to deliver. Gaara had accepted the news without a change in his normal, stoic demeanor. She had been almost offended that he didn't care for the loss until he quietly announced they would hold a funeral service for those that had died when the village could morn them as a whole.

She berated herself quietly as the conversation continued.

Gaara – the Kazekage who had called the entire village to have a moment of silence for Chiyo-baa-san – would not have been so cold as to brush aside the death of any member of his village. Just because he wasn't as open with his feelings as Naruto was, didn't mean he didn't care a great deal for his people. She was ashamed of her momentary thoughts.

The news of everyone's recovery was the only good news of the meeting. Though they were able to report on the method of delivery of the poison, they couldn't name the person responsible for it – at least, they had no evidence of their suspect. There was no way to track which direction the assailant had come from nor which way he had left.

This incident had left a wary impression on everyone in the room.

Was this a specific retaliation on Suna or should they be worried about another village being attacked? How could they track someone who had not even been spotted a single time during this incident?

A heavy sigh left Sakura's lips. Stepping into the slippers provided for her, she made her way out of the room and towards the rear of the inn. A few days ago, she spotted a deck attached to the inn that was practically calling her name at the moment. The sun had long since descended beyond the horizon and the temperature had dropped to a comfortable level. Her chaotic thoughts weren't going to allow her to sleep, so resting under the night sky held a large appeal for her.

The cool night winds greeted her as she slid the door open, bringing a smile to her weary face. As she'd hoped, no clouds marred the sky and the open view she was treated to was amazing. A half moon hung overhead, casting a gentle glow on Suna's landmarks. She stared in awe at the glittering sea of stars that decorated the black of night.

"Sakura-chan?"

Barely managing to suppress her squeak of surprise, she turned to confront the owner of the voice. "Naruto?" her shoulders slumped in relief. "I thought I was alone out here. You startled me." She slowly made her way through the shadows towards his seated figure.

The jinchuriki smiled in apology. "Gomen Sakura-chan. Oh, the teme is over here too...just so you don't get scared again."

She could see the silent Uchiha as she approached the two. He only glanced at her before turning his face back to the village. Sakura sat down next to Naruto, nudging him with her elbow once she was comfortable. "I didn't say I was scared baka."

He chuckled in response and allowed the silence to stretch over them for a moment. Though she had been looking for solitude to sort out the mess inside her mind, she found herself not unhappy with the company she currently had.

"Kaka-sensei said we would probably head back to Konoha in a day or two."

Her emerald eyes searched for Naruto in the dim light. "Everyone's been medicated and those that are still in the hospital are no longer in critical condition. The medics are finally at a point that they can handle the patient load they have."

"That's good," the blond uttered softly. "I'm glad everyone is doing better."

"Me too."

She was surprised to hear Sasuke's deep voice add his own thoughts. "You know it won't stop at this."

She released a heavy sigh – leaning back on the building's wall as she turned to search for his dark eyes in the shadows. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I may not know what all those things were he took from Orochimaru's hideout," Naruto began. "but I know they're dangerous...and especially in his hands."

"Understatement of the year." Sakura muttered.

"It'll be okay though Sakura-chan," he flashed her his grin and brought his arm around her shoulders to squeeze her affectionately. "We're gonna all work together and stop him."

Even though the potential dangers ahead of them were many, she couldn't help but to smile back at his infectious optimism. "Yeah, you're right. We'll get through this together."

"Believe it."

She sat quietly in his embrace a while longer, allowing the warmth of his body to ease her tired mind as they sat watching the stillness of the night. The days events were catching up to them and Naruto was the first to rise from his spot – a tired yawn escaping him.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Oh," he exclaimed, turning to face her once more. His hands slipped into his pocket, withdrawing a small, wrapped parcel she couldn't quiet make out in the dim light. "The obaa-san inside gave these to me. I couldn't finish them all but you may want 'em Sakura-chan."

She took the offered gift and he left the two former friends alone on the deck. Sakura nearly moaned in happiness as the smell of chocolate hit her nose the moment she unwrapped the bar. She broke a small piece off and savored the rich sweetness of the homemade treat.

"You still like sweets?"

Sakura snapped out of her haze, blushing when she realized she wore a satisfied grin and perhaps had uttered a sound of delight. However, his statement had her looking at the Uchiha in astonishment. When his eyebrow rose in question to her look, she floundered for a moment, trying to explain herself.

"I'm sorry; I was just surprised...pleasantly surprised but still."

"Why?"

"Just that...I didn't think you'd remember something like that."

He turned away from her, his ebony eyes fixating on some point in the distance. She started to berate herself once more when the silence stretched to an uncomfortable point between them. Why did she have to inadvertently bring up thoughts of the past four years when they'd been getting along well enough recently. She opened her mouth, ready to give an apology, when his deep voice reached her ears once more.

"I may have broken the bonds we held once before but...I didn't forget anything...about either of you."

The remaining worries and burdens she'd been carrying around all day melted at the warmth that statement brought her. Sakura was glad the darkness provided her some cover as she quickly swept away the few tears of happiness that leaked out at his words. Such contentment filled her that she feared she would burst.

There was promise in what he spoke. A promise that there was light sitting at the end of that long, dark tunnel fate had decreed the three of them would walk. A hope that – though things may never be exactly as they once were – there could be happiness and peace between them.

With her eyes dry and a warm smile gracing her features, she turned to him once more. "Nothing was ever broken Sasuke...just a little banged up." His look bordered on amusement and a soft laugh tipped from her lips. She rose from her spot, absently brushing off her shorts as she did. "But maybe...maybe we can work on fixing that. Goodnight."

He made no move to rise himself and she made her way to the door. Perhaps it was a trick of the moonlight but she chose to believe her eyes had not deceived her when she saw the barest of smiles come to his handsome face.

* * *

><p><strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

**A/N:**

**According to the update time on the story, I've made it before a month was out. For some reason, it feels like it's been much, much longer than that since I updated...oh well, my perception ****of time has always been messed up and with as busy as I've been I'll just trust those numbers. **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Review are most welcome and appreciated. **


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura heard the medics surrounding her sigh in relief when the gates of Konoha finally peeked through the dense forest. After the hectic week they'd all endured, three days of hard travel - some of it through desert terrain - was their limit. Suna's hospital was at a much more manageable level than the first day she'd walked through the doors. The overflow of patients had subsided, leaving only those who had been more critical at one point in time still within the facility. The staff there could handle the problem now.

Her own group of medics were exhausted, but happy. However, the frustration running through Kakashi's group was palpable. They were no closer to solid proof as to who attacked Suna nor where the individual was located than when they'd left. Shikamaru shared a short, tense conversation with Kakashi before waving a hand vaguely in the rest of the groups direction and taking off. Sakura thanked her group for their hard work and sent them off to their respective homes.

Unfortunately for her, she was unable to go home and rest herself. Being the captain for her particular team, she was required to meet with Tsunade-sama upon her return to the village. She tried to ignore the days worth of dust that clung to her frame as she made her way by Kakashi's side to the Hokage's tower. She was just looking forward to handing in her report and taking a long, hot bath...and perhaps sleeping for more than five hours straight.

Her shishou's voice beckoned them beyond the closed doors and they entered into the office. The frown marring Tsunade's forehead spoke of her growing impatience with the mountain of paperwork that cluttered her desk.

"Welcome back you two." She gladly placed her pen down to the welcome distraction. Her eyes swept her apprentice's frame. She was happy to see her without injury but the dark circles beginning under the pinkette's eyes caused her brow to scrunch up once more. She truly wished she could give her a few days off after the hard work she had put in, but it wasn't possible. Shizune was busy organizing the hospital and the remaining medics within the village and there wasn't another field medic who had the talent and knowledge that either of her pupils had. A short, tense sigh escaped her and she tried to push her personal feelings aside once more.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Kakashi answered for them.

"I received a message from Gaara late last night. He's already briefed me on the status of their hospital. Sounds like your team did an excellent job Sakura."

She felt herself flushing from the praise of not only her own Hokage, but Suna's ruler as well. "Thank you shishou. Everyone did very well, especially considering the circumstances, but you had already completed the antidote for us."

"I only had to adjust the one you already created. The credit is yours alone this time Sakura."

"Thank you."

"I would like to tell you to go home and take a few days off to recoup, but I'm afraid that's not possible."

Sakura's face fell in obvious disappointment and Tsunade could only give her a placating smile in return.

"What's happened Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a different mission for you as well Kakashi but it's all tied together," she turned to her student once more. "Is there anything in particular we should discuss about the mission you just completed or can I just read through your report?"

Sakura shook her head absently and handed over the scroll she had only finished writing that morning before they'd broken camp. "No ma'am. Everything's in the report."

"Good. Shizune is in the hospital; find her and she'll give you the information and supplies you'll need. I've already fully briefed your captain for this mission and he's finding the other members of your team now to give them their orders. Make sure you restock your medic's pack as well. You'll be needing it."

Sakura nodded in understanding and turned to leave the office. It was obvious in her shishou's tone that she had just been dismissed. She wasn't upset at the dismissal, but she did find herself curious as to what mission Kakashi would be sent on if he wasn't going with them.

As she made her way down the long corridor of the Hokage's tower, the fleeting thoughts she'd had of lazing about her house for a day or two passed through her mind once more. A frown soon took root on her face as those thoughts were dashed aside by the early hour she would have to rise in the morning.

* * *

><p>"You have another mission for me?" Kakashi asked as soon as the door closed behind Sakura.<p>

"Actually you'll be a day late getting started behind the others I've already sent out, but I don't think that'll be a problem for you."

Kakashi grinned behind his mask at her phrase that seemed more of an order than praise. She tossed him a scroll that he caught with practiced ease.

"I'll be sending your team out without you this time to handle a new incident that's been brought to my attention. Sakura and the others should be able to deal with it without any problems." She gave him a moment to read over the instructions she'd given him before continuing. "That's the area I want you to cover."

"This is a rather large area Tsunade-sama." Kakashi remarked as he re-rolled the scroll and placed it in his flak vest.

"And as I said I've already got several others out searching other areas."

"Understood."

"Kakashi," she stopped him before he could leave. "There's something else I want to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

She leaned forward and steepled her fingers in front of her as she caught his questioning gaze. "It's about a certain member of your team."

* * *

><p><strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

The soft pat of raindrops had an almost hypnotic effect on Sasuke as he sat watching them trickle down the glass. The conversation before had been lacking, but the apartment felt overwhelmingly empty without Itachi there. For such a brief moment he'd had his brother back once more. Not the man he'd spent years loathing with a soul consuming passion, but the brother who'd carried him on his shoulders as they made their way home from the village. Sasuke had been able to see him smile once again as he had so very long ago. The heavy burdens that had weighed him down in life were removed and it truly seemed that Itachi had enjoyed the last few weeks he'd spent in the living world.

No matter how empty this place felt now, Sasuke was thankful that he could see his aniki like that once more.

With his brother's soul now in peaceful rest, he still had another problem he'd yet to make a firm decision on...what was he going to do now?

He couldn't bring himself to loathe Konoha as he once did. Itachi and (begrudgingly he would admit) Naruto were right; the villagers never knew of the danger they'd faced at the Uchiha's hands. They also had no part or knowledge in the hand that Itachi was forced to play. While this village had it's problems, from his own knowledge and observations, they were much less than other villages faced.

If her words were to be believed, Tsunade was leaving the decision with him as to what path he would take now. All he knew was the way of a shinobi. The talent he was born with and the skills he'd acquired were all designed for a ninja's life.

He had no interest in being a mercenary. The thought of living his life out as a merchant or a farmer was not one he could even contemplate.

That left only one option.

It wasn't that he had not thought about it already. Knowing Itachi's wish for his life, he'd ran the idea through his mind several times. This was the only time the thought didn't make him cringe with disgust.

A knock at the door brought him out of his revere. He quickly felt for his visitors chakra - and sighed in resignation. The moment he stepped foot back into the village he had been expecting this meeting. Reluctantly, he opened the door for the Hokage.

"Sasuke," she stated without aplomb and eyed the younger man. He said nothing, only stepped aside - giving her the indication that she was being welcomed into his home.

Tsunade brushed by him, her blond hair bouncing behind her as she entered the silent apartment. She didn't wait for him to offer but instead took a seat in one of the empty chairs of his living room. He felt his eye twitch slightly in annoyance but didn't remark at her brass actions. He closed the door and returned to his seat across from her – waiting on her to be the first to speak.

"I've reviewed Kakashi's reports on your inspection of Suna," she began. "As thorough as the investigation was, there's no way to pinpoint who was responsible for the attack." Tsunade resisted the urge to throw him through the nearest wall when his eyebrow raised in an 'I already knew that' way. "According to Kakashi, everything is getting back in order."

"Aa," he finally replied. She sat watching him for a moment, her brown eyes seeming to be searching for something.

"How was the mission?"

Now he was confused. Naruto did say she was using a type of henge to make herself appear younger; perhaps she was going senile in her old age? "You said you read the reports. You know how the mission went."

"That's not what I mean brat!" she huffed then caught herself and leaned back in the chair once more. "How was it working with everyone again? Were there any problems?"

"I'm sure you would have already known by now if there had been," he coolly returned.

"Pfft. You're right about that." Her eyes wandered over to the uncovered window he sat watching earlier. Sunlight was trying to break through the darkened clouds that were no longer covering Konoha in their light mist. She didn't turn to him once again as she spoke yet an irritated look fell upon her face. "Two days ago I received a letter from an old gambling buddy of mine."

"Gambling?" he inquired, almost amused at her admission.

"Shut it," she muttered. "Like I was saying, he said there's something going on in his village. For the past two weeks, people have been getting sick with a gastric virus. Thankfully, no one has died from the illness but they believe their main water source has been somehow contaminated. He sent me a vial of the water and asked me to take a look at it."

A familiar feel of unease began spreading into his gut at the stony look on her face and the silence that accompanied it.

"While it isn't rare for water sources to become contaminated by various things, I ran the sample anyway." She stood and made her way over to the window, continuing to gaze out on the village that had not so long ago been rebuilt. "I did find some natural bacteria that would cause gastrointestinal problems in humans but...there was something else I didn't expect to find."

"What?" he found himself asking.

Her intelligent, honey eyes caught his gaze. "I'm sure you've never heard of it but there's a poison that can be found naturally in some foods called amygdalin. It doesn't normally cause too many problems for people as they can't eat enough of it to raise the levels to a toxic state." A hard look fell over her face. "It doesn't even matter what the levels I found in the water were - though, they were dangerously high - as this isn't a substance that should have shown up in a water source. Someone's poisoned this village intentionally."

"Where is this village?"

Tsunade moved away from the window, stalking her way back to the couch and dropping her tired form onto the plush cushions. "It is in the Land of Fire, but only just. It lies next to the border to the Land of Hot Water."

Sasuke crossed his arms as he regarded her. "That's no where near Suna."

"I know."

"Why travel so far and poison a completely different area? Though it is in the Land of Fire, this village doesn't have a direct connection with a hidden village does it?"

"No it doesn't," she answered with a wry smile to her face. "And that's exactly what Shikamaru was wondering."

Sasuke wasn't surprised to hear the Nara had questioned that as well. He was becoming accustomed to the intelligence of that particular nin. While all of this puzzled him - not to mention incited his fury once more as he knew Kabuto was behind it once again - the question was why the Hokage had felt the need to bring him this information on her own. He didn't see where he could supply her any further information from his time spent with the snake sannin.

"I've already sent a message to the other kages about this recent poisoning. While we don't have any further evidence of the assailant, I want them to be on guard for any potential threats to their villages - that includes us as well. The shinobi are on alert as well as our medics. There are numerous antidotes I want them to begin making, as well as stocking up on the various herbs and medicines we could potentially need. The situation doesn't seem as bad as the one Suna was in so I don't think I need to send out another team of medics to handle it. Truth be known, I don't know if I can afford to. It's been barely two weeks since the last attack and I don't want to leave our own people short handed in case it happens here."

Her reasoning was sound but he could see the impact making it caused on her. For some reason, today she was being fairly unguarded with her facial expressions around him.

"I'm only going to send one team out to investigate and assist with this problem."

When she met his eyes, he instantly knew who she would send. "Sakura."

"Team Kakashi," she corrected. "Although, I have Kakashi preparing for another mission right now so I'll have a different captain assigned this time."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, pondering her words, before he finally asked the question foremost on his mind. "And why are you telling me this information?"

Tsunade shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. He chose to believe it was not 'baka' that he heard. When her head lifted, he was momentarily stunned by the earnest look in her eyes. "What do you wanna do now Sasuke?"

When she was met with his silence - and perhaps a bit of confusion showing on his face - she continued. "I know this may seem a little early to be bringing this up. You have only been back in Konoha for a few months and...Itachi..." she stopped her sentence as a wince crossed his face - no matter how brief it was. "But I want to ask you openly about your decisions for the future. Have you even thought about it?"

Though he didn't answer her, he briefly met her eyes before lowering them once more. It was clear that the thought had been weighing on his mind.

"You're skills are easily a jonin level with some of your jutsus ranking in the S class. You would be an asset to any shinobi village." Her lips tipped upward for a moment. "I had to point that out as a kage of a hidden village myself." He didn't return the smile but his ebony eyes found hers once more. "By all reports, you worked well with everyone in Suna. I know you had a team of your own when you left Orochimaru so it's clear you're still more than capable of working together with others. Also, I know you want to see Kabuto stopped, and I want to give you that opportunity."

She had his full attention now.

"Of course, there's a catch to that." His eyes narrowed slightly and she smiled, almost in apology. "I can only send out active shinobi on missions; you know this. We do not employ mercenaries in this village and we will not as long as I have anything to say about it. I want to be able to give this chance to you Sasuke but I also know what I'm asking of you. I've apologized for the village's past actions in the death of your family but I can't do much else beyond that. There's no way to correct the mistake that was made on that day. All I can do is give you my promise that nothing of that nature will happen again. I will work to make sure that the decisions myself and the council make are for the good of every single person in this village."

His head hung downward, the long raven bangs hiding his eyes from her. Tsunade stood and turned towards the door. "I wouldn't mind having another set of eyes helping me keep a watch on those goals either."

She made it to the door, her hand just barely touching the cool metal knob, before she heard his low voice call from behind.

"Wait."

* * *

><p><strong>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

Sakura knelt beside the open gates of the village, her medic pack unfurled before her as she rearranged the various vials and syringes she brought. Some last minute thinking as she was getting ready for her mission that morning prompted her to stop by the hospital and pick up some extra supplies that she was now trying to find room for in her already crowded pack. Naruto stood across from her, his arms folded across his chest while he awaited the rest of their team to assemble. They were already aware of the change of captains for this particular mission, so no look of surprise crossed either of their faces as Neji strolled up to them.

"Sakura, Naruto."

"Good morning Neji," she replied while finally standing and strapping her pack to her waist.

"So, where's Yamato-taicho?"

"Naruto," Sakura hissed.

"What?" he rebuked. "I'm just wondering."

"Apparently Yamato-taicho has another mission as well. Tsunade-sama currently has several of her jonin out on scouting missions."

"Well, this incident is obviously connected to the attack on Suna so everyone is worried," Sakura replied.

Neji's pearlescent eyes turned to her. "Very true. It would be best if we could find Kabuto and put a stop to this quickly."

"I'm all for that," Naruto piped in. "I just wanna kick his ass and be done with this. He's got a lot to answer for."

Neji nodded in agreement. "Where is Sai?

"He stopped to pick up some more ink since we still had time before we...oh, there he comes."

Sakura pointed out his familiar pale form as he approached them – with Hinata at his side.

"Hinata-sama," Neji began. "What are you doing here?"

Her cheeks pinked lightly as she caught Naruto's eye. "I just wanted to wish you all a safe journey."

"Thanks Hinata."

"You're welcome S-Sakura-san."

"Aa...thanks for coming out Hinata," Naruto said, his hand coming up to absently rub the heated flesh at the back of his neck.

"O-of course, N-Naruto-kun. I h-hope you have a successful j-journey." She took a step closer to her long time crush as she spoke to him.

"No worries," his trademark grin broke onto his face. "We'll take care of this."

She smiled at the strength his voice conveyed. "I do hope so. I j-just worry about all of those people who are sick."

"That's why we've got Sakura-chan. You know how great a medic she is!"

Though the pinkette rolled her eyes, she smiled at his praise. She watched the conversation between Hinata and Naruto. She was proud to see the usually shy woman being able to speak openly with him. Sakura wished Hinata luck as she continued to chase after her dense team mate. Hopefully, one day Naruto would be able to see how wonderful of a person Hinata was and the love she could give him. Until that happened, Sakura was content to sit back and watch the show unfurl. Of course, it probably wouldn't hurt for her to lend a helping hand every now and then.

Hinata said her goodbyes to the group and Sakura checked her supplies once more as they prepared to leave.

"We are supposed to wait for one more person," Neji announced to the group before they could head out.

"What? The four of us are here. Who could we be waiting on?" Naruto questioned.

"It's the Hokage's orders."

The team mates looked to each other in question as the unexpected information was presented to them. A ray of sunlight bounced off a reflective surface that caught the corner of Sakura's eye. Her head turned in the direction of the offending object and she felt the breath catch in her throat. Transfixed, she watched him walk up the road towards them with his usual proud demeanor. The sight her eyes fell on caught her off guard so badly she felt her knees buckle. She quickly spun back to the open road, turning her back on the rest of the group.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled out and rushed towards his best friend.

"If you touch me, I will kill you," Sasuke replied in his baritone voice.

"Come on Sasuke."

"No."

Naruto grinned and continued walking closer to the frowning Uchiha. "Sa-su-ke."

Naruto lunged for his friend with arms open wide. The final member of their team used his body flicker to bring him up along side Neji, leaving his friend to fall face first into the dusty road.

"Oh come on Sasuke! This deserves a hug!"

"I said no."

Naruto stood and brushed himself off, walking over to Sasuke with that ever present grin still on his face. He threw an arm around his friends shoulder, ignoring his attempts to brush him off. Naruto admired Konoha's hitai-ate gleaming in the morning sun from Sasuke's forehead. "It looks good on ya."

Sasuke grunted at this but his face didn't hold its usual scowl.

"Hey Sakura-chan, did you see?"

"Uh huh."

Naruto was taken aback by her lack of response. He knew she – just as he was – would be overwhelmingly happy to see the familiar headband on Sasuke's forehead. After all, this was the very goal they'd worked so hard for the past four years to achieve. He called her name again, but to no avail. She continued to stand facing the open road out of Konoha, her head hanging down slightly as she avoided all of their faces. Sai walked over to stand before her but his expressionless face gave nothing away to the waiting men behind them. Sakura tried to brush by her pale companion but he blocked her escape. His head tilted slightly as he studied the woman before him.

"I am confused," he began. "You are smiling but crying as well. How can you be happy but also be sad?"

"Just leave me alone Sai!" She pushed him away from her, perhaps using a bit more force than she intended to, causing the young man to fall back onto the hard ground. Sakura took a few steps forward, sweeping past Sai's fallen form before she stopped abruptly. Her team mates saw her shoulders slump and she slowly ambled back to her fallen friend. She helped him up, brushing the dirt from his pants as her soft voice carried over the short distance to them all. "I'm sorry Sai. I know you don't understand but just...just ask me later and I'll explain, okay?"

She turned to peek at Sasuke through the curtain of her cotton candy hair. His sharp vision caught the glistening streaks of tears falling from her emerald eyes. In contrast, her lips were drawn back in a bright smile that crinkled the corner of her eyes. He couldn't remember seeing her like that since their genin days. Her head turned away, hiding her face from him once again.

"I am happy Sai. Very happy."

Almost like a child peeking around her mother's skirts, Sakura turned to glance over her shoulder at him. His ebony eyes were locked onto her as she stared back unabashedly. The smile on her face softened, never losing its bright form but changing into something else as another emotion seemed to take root within her. With tears still clinging to her rosy cheeks, her eyes wavered to the hitai-ate once more before she turned back around. The sight caused the part of him that had been tense since placing the protector on that morning to melt away.

The group heard her gentle sniffles and watched as her hands flew up to wipe away the evidence of her cries. Pink locks swayed as she shook her head and squared her shoulders once more. "Can we just get going now please?"

The men fell in step behind her, none of them commenting any further on her various emotions.

Naruto didn't point out the smile lingering on Sasuke's face either.

* * *

><p><strong> ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<strong>

**A/N:**

**Though I've already started doing this, let me say that I will be using some actual poisons and names of medications throughout this fic. It's just too hard to try and make up a whole new agent when there are thousands of them to freely choose from. However, I will be stretching the facts with them at times so that they work for the story. I wanted to say that outright in case anyone is knowledgeable of them (or really just felt like looking them up after seeing them here). **

**I do try to respond to all the reviews and P.M.s I get but if I did not please know I am very thankful for your reviews/questions/comments. Thank you all so much and I will humbly ask for them once more. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Two days of travel had only reaffirmed one thing in Sasuke's mind.

He no longer knew his team mates as well as he once did.

Naruto wasn't so much different than he was before. The dobe was still as loud as ever – but only when they were safe. When they took to the trees, to speed up their travel, he was surprisingly quiet. He asked his questions or made comments in normal tones, he kept himself aware of his surroundings, and, occasionally, would engage his sage mode to scout for any other shinobi in the area. Perhaps some of this awareness was because of the nature of their mission, but Sasuke doubted the entire change was due to that. The once loud, absent minded child he considered his only friend had grown into a very capable ninja.

While he wasn't overly familiar with the Hyuuga in their childhood, he got what he expected from the so-called genius of his clan. His orders were clear and concise, his chakra was moderately high, and his movements suggested he was highly skilled. Thankfully, he wasn't much for conversation as Sasuke had no intentions of engaging him in such.

The ex-ROOT member was still confusing to him; though, according to Naruto, he confused them all. He vaguely remembered meeting him at one of Orochimaru's hideouts and dismissing him as a non-threat. While he was skilled enough, Sasuke didn't believe he posed any real problems to himself.

The largest enigma out of the bunch was Sakura; the puzzle she presented was one he could not take his mind off of. Nothing she had said or done since his initial meeting with her had been characteristic of his memories of her. Even when she cried upon seeing him wearing the hitai-ate she acted unusual. In the past, she would have tried to hug him in her happiness; now, she seemed content to simply grace him with a smile and move on. Shortly after they began the journey out of Konoha her smile still lingered, but all traces of the tears were gone. She was nothing but professional as they made their way along the wooded landscape.

That was a first for him – and not an unwelcome one.

To be able to execute a mission, with a female, and not have her hanging on his arm or doing everything imaginable to get his attention was a refreshing change of pace for him. He didn't have to worry about her falsely injuring herself to get his sympathy or lavishing him with praise at every opportunity. In fact, as they stopped for camp, she brushed him out of the way to lift a fallen tree out of the clearing so they could sleep comfortably. When he raised his brow at her actions, she shot a smirk back at him.

Nothing like the young Sakura, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"We should make it to Haru-san's village in two days time at this pace."

"Who's Haru-san again?"

Sakura and Neji shared an exasperated look. She pulled her headband off, shaking the day's worth of dust from her candy colored locks. "He's Tsunade-sama's old friend, the one who wrote her about his village's problem?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Naruto said blandly and laid down, rolling to his side and giving the group his back. "Who's taking first watch 'cause it ain't me."

Sakura half-heartedly slung a pebble in his direction. "You can be so rude sometimes Naruto."

His loud snore was her answer.

"Honestly, he's such a pain sometimes," she muttered, adding another log to their small fire.

"I'll take first watch. I haven't seen traces of anyone having been around here, but we shouldn't be lax on our security."

"Alright, you can wake me for second watch," Sakura replied and watched as Neji settled himself against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Their actions, while not premeditated, coincided with one another. Neji had positioned himself just outside of their area – enabling him to keep watch over them while they slept. Naruto was on the north side of the fire, Sakura was sitting on the left side, so Sai made his way around to sit on the right. If anything or anyone should attack them during the night, they were well seated to back each other up. While they didn't speak their intentions out loud, their own actions complimented their team mates.

That was not something he was familiar with anymore. Hebi would back each other if attacked, but the main concern for each member was their own safety. They didn't look out for one another the way the Konoha teams did. They didn't place the same innate trust in each other as these shinobi did.

Was there even a place for him in this life anymore?

The weight of his headband had not felt heavier than it did right then. What reason did these people have to place their trust in him like they did each other? None of his actions in the past four years were those of someone to trust. How many times had he raised his own hands against them?

He knew integrating back into life as a Konoha shinobi would be difficult, but he didn't factor in the toll it would place on his mind. Seeing the friends he once trusted more than anybody work so well with a...replacement...placed a strange burden on his heart. He didn't want to call the feeling regret - his reasons for leaving the village were too strong to go back on - but it was not a feeling he enjoyed. Second guessing any decision he made was not something he was used to.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura was leaning up on her elbow, peeking at him across the fire to the outskirts of the clearing where he sat. "You should come over by the fire. It'll get cold later."

There was nothing hidden in her emerald eyes. No flashes of pity for the outcast away from the group, no pleas for him to pay attention to her, no sexual invitation to share her bedroll – she was only trying to open a door for him. In the past, he would've turned away from her and done as he pleased. Yet now, for some inexplicable reason, he found himself rising from his spot and laying his bedroll on the vacant side of the fire. She cast a gentle smile at him and, with a softly uttered goodnight, closed her eyes once more.

Naruto snored loudly and rolled to face the fire. He muttered in his sleep – the word ramen was easy to recognize – and kicked out blindly. Sasuke gave a small smile at the sight. How many times in their youth did the dobe wake him up with his rambling and violent sleep habits? Somethings never changed.

The shadows of the firelight danced across the sleeping faces of his team mates. His eyes found Sakura as he glanced around the group. The easy pattern of her breathing assured him she was asleep. He watched her for a while, still curious to this woman he used to know. The soft look of her ivory skin belied the strength she held inside. The almost child like color of her hair helped give her the appearance of helplessness, though he knew that to not be true. He was glad she had grown from the kunoichi she once was, even if it was hard to believe sometimes.

Her smile ran across his mind once more.

It was odd. Coming from a time when they bared their blades at one another, that they could be at a point where they could sleep so close to each other was amazing. It was unreal that she could smile at him once more, that he could be wearing this headband once more.

Sasuke drew his blanket up to his shoulders and tried to clear his mind. Heavy thoughts such as those wouldn't allow him to sleep; it was only a few hours until his watch so every minute would count. He watched the dim light bounce across Sakura's face before he succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chaaaaan..."<p>

"Naruto!"

The pinkette growled towards her companion and silenced his bought of whining before it could begin. He had been that way all morning. Though they were nearing the village Tsunade-sama spoke of, Naruto had grown bored with the four days of monotonous travel. There was nothing but wooded areas broken every so often with long stretches of wide open fields to focus their attention on. It had been two days since they even saw another traveler. There was only so much conversation to be had amongst a traveling group of shinobi and the jinchuriki was restless with the inactivity. On the other hand, Sakura had her fill of listening to his endless complaints.

He cast his eyes to her more than once, but she ignored the pout lingering on his whiskered face. She saw him turn his head in Sasuke's direction and open his mouth to speak, but the glare the Uchiha shot back silenced him once again. Sakura vowed that if Naruto irritated their team mate to the point of violence, she was not going to intervene.

She shifted her pack resting against her lower back as they climbed yet another hill. Even in her agitated state, she couldn't deny the peacefulness the landscape brought to her senses. Wildflowers in a multitude of colors covered the grassy knolls, the leaves were fading from the deep green of summer into the beautiful golden hues of autumn. This picturesque area was somehow untouched by the war.

Sakura turned to Neji, her mouth poised to ask a question as they cleared the hill, when an explosion racked the area.

Each shinobi was immediately on alert – pulling their weapons free and racing towards the sound. Neji activated his byakugan, searching beyond what the others could see for the threat. He took point as they rushed along the barely traveled road.

"Find anything Neji?" Naruto asked, increasing his speed to come beside their leader.

"Aa. Just over the next ridge. There's seven chakra signatures near the explosion."

"So it's just some shinobi fighting?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why do you say that Neji-san?"

He briefly turned his head to acknowledge Sakura's question. "The chakras are standing around the explosion; they aren't fighting amongst one another."

"Then who are they fighting?"

"I can see 5 other bodies. From the pattern of their chakra networks, it looks like they've never been activated."

"So...civilians are being attacked?" Sakura donned her gloves, anticipating the fight to be had.

"I believe so. In any case, we are about to find out."

The group took to the trees behind him, taking the shortest path to the fight. The smoke rising above the trees was their guide to the clearing. When they cleared the dense foliage, they saw the half-circle of shinobi surrounding what appeared to be the remains of a traveling party. One wagon was upside down and burning – the cause of the smoke they'd followed. The other was on it's side, the wheels on the back missing and large holes punched into the frame.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled to the men as they began approaching the wreckage. The seven turned towards them – enabling Team Kakashi to see the scratched through hitai-ate of Iwagakure on two of the men.

"Shit, scatter!"

The seven disbanded in every direction at the order. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the men and charged forward – ignoring Neji's order to stop.

"Damn it," Neji cursed as they arrived by the smoldering piles of debris. Sakura rushed forward, dragging the unconscious civilians away from the flames. "He still doesn't listen." Neji's enhanced eyes swept the area, noting the position of each fleeing man.

"Should we pursue?" Sai asked.

"Naruto is following two of them to the north. Two others are headed north-east, one to the west, and two to the south. The missing-nin are headed north-east and west." He turned to watch Sakura run her chakra covered hand over the body of an older man. "Can you handle things here?"

"Of course. These two are unconscious but fine. I'm going to keep searching the wreckage for the others."

"Sai head west about 300 meters. Sasuke, capture the ones heading south. I'll go after the others. We'll meet back here."

"Hai."

Sasuke cast a glance to Sakura before he headed off into the forest. Her attention was on the woman she was pulling from the overturned wagon, but he found no other chakra signatures surrounding her.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the first man. He ignored his ramblings and dodged the shuriken thrown his way. When the shinobi ran at him with his kunai bared, Sasuke pivoted behind the inept man and crushed his windpipe. There was no need to draw his sword for such trash.

He left the body where it fell and began searching for the other man. When he had gone nearly a mile from the wreckage, he doubled back and searched the surrounding woods once more. He was sure there was no way the missing-nin could have made it that far already. Try as he might, he was unable to locate the other shinobi. There were no signs of him having been anywhere further than the already dead man Sasuke now stood beside. He walked back towards the clearing, carefully searching the area with his sharingan activated. Almost halfway back, he found some disturbed brush and traces of crumbled rock. The chakra still clinging to the leaves told him all he needed to know.

Sasuke sped back towards Sakura's position. In his haste to follow them through the woods, he didn't pay attention to forest floor. Sometime during his escape, the missing-nin made a clone to follow the other man and hid himself amongst the bushes. Now, it seemed he was heading back to possibly finish what they started with the group of civilians.

The scene that met him as he cleared the forest made him grind his teeth in anger. Sakura was kneeling over the body of a large woman, her kunai locked with the katana of the missing-nin he failed to capture. It was obvious she'd been caught off guard as her body was still partially twisted towards the fallen woman. She struggled for a moment before using her enhanced strength to push the shinobi back. He paused, gaining his footing once more before raising his sword against Sakura.

Sasuke would not give him the opportunity.

He flashed up behind the man, sliding his kusunagi cleanly through his body. For a moment, he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the cool steel piercing the man's flesh and the surprised and pained gasp that fell from his mouth. When he felt the shinobi's muscles going slack, he threw the body to the side, shaking the blood from his blade before sliding it back into the sheath at his waist.

Sakura's eyes followed the movements his hands made as he sheathed his blade. Her mouth hung open in surprise as she looked up at him. Sasuke took a step towards her kneeling figure and she shook herself free of his momentary spell.

"Sasuke...I didn't expect you to be back so quickly. Did you get the other guy?"

"Aa. I've already taken care of him."

A pained groan from the woman behind her had Sakura whipping back around, her glowing hands once more beginning their work. Sasuke saw the bodies of the other four members of the traveling party laid out in a row clear of the smoldering remains of the first wagon. Each of their chests were rising and falling with their easy breaths. Whatever their level of injuries, they remained unconscious but alive.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no...not this, please."

Sasuke heard Sakura's whispered words of prayer and quickly made his way to her side. Her hands were pressed against the woman's stomach, but he could see no blood. Sakura's breath was coming faster and her eyes were wide with what he could only assume was fright. When he knelt down opposite her, he saw the cause of her distress. The woman he had first called large was in fact pregnant. Sakura's hands were cradling her large belly firmly, but gently as she assessed her condition. The dress the woman wore was wet and clinging to her thighs. His eyes snapped back to Sakura's cringing face.

"Is the baby..."

Sakura barely heard Sasuke's words as her mind was desperately trying to remember everything she'd ever read about child birth. The stomach beneath her hands was clenching every few seconds as contractions racked the unconscious woman's body. The fluid pooling between her thighs only solidified her knowledge that this woman was in labor.

_Damn it._

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

She couldn't do this.

She'd never done this, had only seen a vaginal birth once before in her entire medical career. She didn't even assist that time! What the hell was she supposed to do?

"Sakura."

Her head snapped up at Sasuke's sharp call.

"Is the baby dead?"

His dark eyes bored into hers – somehow his presence was slowing down her frantic mind. "No. No the baby's alright I think, but...but she's going into labor."

There was no time to savor the look he wore now, but she captured his face in her memory to look back on when this was all over. She believed it would be the only time she would ever see a look of stark panic register on an Uchiha's face. He looked back to the woman, withdrawing his hands from the close position to her body they were before. She saw his eyes flicker between her engorged stomach and the fluid clinging to her dress.

Of course he would panic. He was a male shinobi – a young one at that – who had no experience with pregnancy. _She_ was the medic. It was _her_ job to remain calm and help the two lives depending on her.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Sakura felt the woman's strong and steady pulse as she tried to wake her. Another groan escaped her lips and her eyelids fluttered.

"M...my ba-by. The...ba-by...it's..."

"Shh...it's alright," Sakura was proud of her unwavering voice for she felt none of the calm that she was displaying. "I'm a medic and I'm going to help you. I'm going to have to take a look, okay?"

Sakura moved down to place herself between the woman's legs and began to bend them apart. She saw Sasuke avert his eyes and found the first small smile she could muster under the circumstances. She wondered if he turned away out of embarrassment or curtsey.

She drew back the dress stained with amniotic fluid and pressed her fingers beyond the woman's entrance. Sasuke turned his head slightly, his eyes catching hers as she gently probed inside the woman. Her eyes – wide with panic – had him turning back around fully.

"Sakura?"

She quickly moved back up beside the woman, pulling up her dress and began pressing into her abdomen once more. Sasuke ripped a shirt from one of the unconscious men and draped it over the woman's lap – trying to afford her some privacy in this situation. Sakura was still pushing into the woman's swollen belly, her face pulled tight with stress.

"Sakura, what is it?"

Her lips drew in for a moment and she hung her head. He heard her draw a deep breath before her quiet words reached him.

"The baby's turned wrong."

He stared at the crown of her pink hair in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means the baby needs help being born."

Sasuke's eyes fell on the tightening belly once more. "What kind of help?

Page after page of medical text was swirling through her mind. Instructions she had memorized over and over were laying themselves out like a how-to manual. She stood from her spot and, marching over to the remain of the unburnt wagon, began searching for supplies. Fear crept up and down her spine but she pushed it away. This wasn't the time for her to deal with the insecurities she had; a life...no, two lives were depending on her. When she gathered what provisions she could find, she made her way back to what would now serve as her temporary surgical area.

"I'm going to need your help Sasuke."

Though he didn't say anything, the tentative nod of his head was enough for her. She understood his reservations, but she had no one else to rely on at the moment.

Sasuke tried to push aside what he begrudgingly acknowledged as anxiety growing within him. This was not a situation he would have ever thought to find himself in. He briefly took his eyes off the women in front of him and scanned the forest with his Sharingan activated. He stifled his curse when he failed to find a single trace of his team mates chakra. He would have been glad to hand over his part in this to even the dobe at that moment.

As there was no one else in the vicinity, he followed Sakura's instructions. He rolled the woman over and watched as she traced her spine – pausing when she found the area she was looking for and doing something with her chakra. When he laid her back down, he took his position at the woman's head as Sakura instructed. He brought her arms up and held them within his firm grip.

The next few minutes would, unfortunately, be burned into his memory forever.

No matter the wounds he had seen, and caused, on the battle field, he had never been so thoroughly introduced to the human body as he was right then. He didn't look away from the sight, but his respect for Sakura tripled as he watched her plunge her hands past the open incision she had made. Blood, fluid, and tissue spilled over the pale skin of her delicate hands. Her teeth dug into the tender flesh of her bottom lip as she concentrated on her demanding task. She whispered her begging pleas to the gods as she worked. Sasuke held the woman's upper body down as she now fought for consciousness.

The first sound of the baby's cry filled the clearing as the rest of his team mates arrived.

The men surrounded them, jaws slack as they watched Sakura tie off the umbilical cord. Neji dropped beside her as she called for his help. His arms were unsure as he held the crying infant, but he couldn't even speak to refuse the order.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she mended the flesh she had cut open with her chakra scalpels. The relieved smile on her face didn't reach her furiously blinking eyes. She continued to give out orders though, having Naruto and Sai check on the yet to awaken men. She wiped her hands on the blanket she found in the wreckage and placed her hand on the woman's forehead. After a few moments, the groaning woman began to open her eyes.

Sasuke stood and stepped back from the group, watching closely as Sakura propped up the new mother and told her what she had been required to do. She held the woman as she cried and thanked her profusely for her help, smiling down at the plump newborn who's lusty cries had yet to cease.

He saw Naruto approaching but did not move away from the clap his friend delivered to his shoulder. "Man, I go chasing down a bad guy and when I come back you and Sakura-chan have delivered a baby? How the hell does that happen?"

"You should have gotten back sooner," Sasuke growled.

Naruto chuckled at his friend. "No thanks. What I did see was bad enough. Glad you were here and not me Sasuke."

He saw Sakura stand and turn to her boys. "I don't suppose any of you saw a stream nearby did you?"

"There's one about a half-mile that way," Neji said, pointing in the north-eastern direction he had come from.

"Thanks Neji-san. If you all would please watch over these guys, I'm going to go wash up."

Sasuke's eyes followed her out of the clearing. Everyone around had given their responses without problem and gone about the duties she had given them. No one looked twice at her when she spoke. He heard it though, that slight hitch in her voice as she turned her back on the group.

The shinobi were helping the waking men to sit up and watching over the new mother and her baby.

No one saw Sasuke follow the pinkette into the forest.

* * *

><p>The clear water of the stream turned a dull pink as she plunged her arms into the cold water. With shaking hands, she scrubbed the evidence of the woman's blood from her body. She was proud of herself. She had done so well while she was delivering that child.<p>

Why then was her body beginning to shake so badly now?

Sakura gripped the edge of the river bank as her knees gave way. She could no longer even squat down by the water for her forceful shaking. Her arm wiped the sweat from her brow before she ripped her hitai-ate from her head. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears from leaking down her cheeks.

She didn't want to do this. They were in the middle of a mission and she couldn't stay away from the group long. This was no time for her to have a meltdown.

Her body wasn't listening.

The fear, nervousness, and adrenaline that she had so skillfully pushed aside came crashing back all at once. She felt her chest began to heave with the sobs she tried to hold back. She gripped her arms to her chest, gritted her teeth, shook her head...nothing was going to stop them.

She muffled her mouth into her hands and let the loud cries come as they wanted. It had been so long since she'd cried to this degree and her body wanted to let it all out. Sakura curled onto herself, trying her best to stifle her wails from echoing in the forest. Her body was shaking so badly but she couldn't stop it. She just let it come.

The harshness of her tears had lessened some when she heard the first signs of footsteps coming near her. She sat up, wiping the wetness from her cheeks though her tears still fell. Nothing would help the disheveled look she knew she held anyway. She searched for whoever was disturbing her moment of weakness.

When she met his ebony eyes as he stepped out of the tree line, she immediately turned back around. Seeing him had her chest tightening once more. She bit into her lip, refusing to let him hear.

"Sakura."

Her trembling lips opened but she was unable to keep her whimpers from escaping with her words. "W-What do you want Sasuke?"

He said nothing, only walked closer to her.

"What?"

Again, only silence met her questions.

"Just...just go away. I'll be back s...soon."

She gripped her arms as her trembling continued.

Why was he here? Why now, when she wanted a minute to allow herself to break did he have to come looking for her?

"Sakura."

"Oh just go away Sasuke!" Her tears fell harder once more. "I know I'm being stupid right now but I can't help it! You just don't understand!"

He stood over her, watching her shoulders shake with the harsh sobbing. "Understand what?"

She whipped around, her hair plastered to her cheeks in some places by her thick tears. Her normal bright eyes were puffy and tinged in redness. Fear still clouded her face. "I could've killed them! I've never even delivered a baby before much less help with a complicated birth. Everything I did was only from my memories of what I've read before!" Her breath hitched as she buried her head in her hands. "I was just...so...so damn scared."

He watched as she cried, unsure of what to do. He wasn't one to concern himself with women's tears and now questioned his own mind as to why he had followed her. When he watched her walk away, he knew something wasn't right with the medic. Why this bothered him and why he followed, he was still trying to figure out.

He should just walk away. She would eventually finish crying and come back to the group. They still had a mission to complete and were now behind schedule in arriving at the village. It wasn't his problem if she couldn't control her emotions.

His eyes turned towards the direction of the clearing, but he couldn't force his feet to do so.

He didn't like being unsure of himself and he hated being confused.

Why then was he sitting down behind her, letting his weight settle comfortably against her back? Why wasn't he ignoring her cries as he used to do?

Was it because he understood her fear this time? Because he knew the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, as it was his, had no other outlet? Because for once he wasn't ending a life, but helping one be brought into the world?

Whatever the reason, he didn't move when her hand curled into the bottom of his shirt. When her back pressed against his own, he let her rest her weight against his.

He was going to step just a little further through that door she had opened for him.

* * *

><p><strong> Xx Xx Xx Xx Xx<strong>

**A/N:**

**So I really should have said this last time but forgot to (not that that's too unusual for me). **

**I've been working on this story for over a year now! Good Lord, time flies! To top it off, the story is getting longer than I originally thought it would. I hope you all are going to stick with me through it!**

**So yeah...didn't quite make it for Mother's day but hey, a day late isn't so bad is it? And I swear this was purely coincidental that this chapter happened to be the one with the whole birthing scene and it being Mother's Day. I've got these chaps planned out waaaaaayy to far in advance for me to be coinciding with holidays and such. **

**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed the chapter and drop me a review! **


	22. Chapter 22

The cool breeze filtering in through the open windows was a welcome relief to Sakura's heated skin. She lifted her pink tresses, allowing the wind to caress the back of her neck, resulting in a pleasurable sigh slipping from her lips. What she truly longed for was a relaxing bath, but there was no time for such a luxury. Her team had been placed in this room to wait for Haru-san's arrival. As soon as they were able to speak to him in detail about the condition of the village, she needed to begin searching for the possible point of contamination in the water source.

Sakura needed to speak with the doctor in this village as well, but that could wait until later on in the evening. After all, she practically dumped a new mother and her baby on him; not to mention, four men who had injuries that needed attending to. She had already examined the men herself and found their injuries to be minor in nature. Knowing she needed to conserve her chakra for any unforeseen problems in dealing with the village's poisoning, she simply bandaged their wounds and - with her team mates help - escorted them to the town's doctor. Thankfully, the woman and her baby were doing very well. Sakura did stay with the physician long enough for him to examine them and get his opinion on their condition. While her work looked good to her eyes, she felt much better after someone experienced in deliveries had looked the patient over.

The sliding of a door caught everyone's attention in the room; they turned to watch a middle aged man with hair graying at the temples walk in. He was not exactly what Sakura had been expecting. He stood rather tall and was larger than she anticipated. His broad shoulders filled the doorway and his short sleeves showed a muscular build. His large hands were covered in fresh cuts and old scars; the hands of a man used to hard work. It was his face that made her lips turn up in a smile automatically when she saw him. Deep laugh lines creased his face, surrounding a pair of light brown eyes that spoke of a kind heart.

"Forgive me for keeping you all waiting," he said with a smile as he came to sit near the small group of shinobi.

"Not at all," Neji easily replied. "We appreciate the opportunity to rest. I take it you are Haru-san?"

"That's correct. I am Murusaki Haru and I thank you very much for coming." He turned to Sakura, smiling as his eyes fell upon her. "You must be Haruno Sakura. Kenichi-san, the physician you met earlier, told me about the situation you ran into on the way here. I apologize for the difficulties you faced on your journey, but thank you so much for helping Riko-san and his family. They're actually good friends of mine. Their child was delivered safely thanks to you."

"O-of course," she stammered, a blush highlighting her face at the unexpected compliment. "I was glad to be of help to them."

Intelligent eyes watched the expressions flitter across her face. "I must say, I was very surprised when Tsunade mentioned in her letter that she would be sending her apprentice to help my village with our problem." The group of shinobi focused on his words a little closer, noting the serious and inquisitive tone filling his voice. "Tsunade and I are old friends, but for her to send someone so talented all the way out here speaks of something a little more complicated than a problem with a tiny towns drinking water."

The group regarded each other in silence before a smirk grew on Neji's face. He turned pearlescent eyes onto the burly, older man. "You're rather shrewd aren't you?"

"I like to think so," Haru replied with a smile of his own. The grin soon faded, replaced by his fears for the people of his town. "Tell me, what kind of danger is my village in?"

"That's what we're here to determine."

"If this were just some sort of natural contamination, I don't believe Tsunade would have sent a team of shinobi all the way out here. I heard what happened in Suna recently." His tawny eyes flickered amongst them, gauging their reactions to his words. "This is a small community, not associated with any of the larger, more powerful villages around here. Surely this couldn't be connected with what happened there, could it?"

Neji met his gaze head on. "Again, that's what we're here to determine."

The men held their stare for a moment before Haru sighed in resignation, his hand rubbing the tense lines of his face. "Alright, I understand. Tell me what you need."

"I'll need to examine the villagers who are ill first. I'd like to see what needs to be done to help speed their recovery before we begin investigating."

"As soon as I sent the first letter to Tsunade, I instructed everyone to boil their water thoroughly before consuming it. We're doing our best to keep all the animals away from the river and the children have been forbidden to play in any of the water for the time being. Though a few people are still sick, no new cases have appeared since then."

"That was a very smart thing for you to do Haru-san."

"Thank you Sakura-san. Though we mostly gambled and drank together, I do still remember a few things your Hokage taught me ages ago." Sakura pinched Naruto's thigh for his snort of laughter at Tsunade's bad habits.

Ignoring the intense frown from the jinchuriki, Sakura continued to smile fondly at her shishou's friend. "The villagers who are still sick, how is their condition?"

His shoulders slumped and a frown took root on his weathered face. "Unfortunately, they're getting worse. What started out as vomiting, diarrhea, and an inability to eat has turned into problems with their breathing and difficulty moving. Kenichi-san is stumped; he's been trying his best to treat them, but nothing seems to be working."

"I can help him with that. We've already determined what particular poison was used and I have the antidote with me."

"Wha..." Stumped, Haru could do little more than stare at the young woman with his mouth slack in shock.

"That was actually pretty easy; the more difficult problem lies in finding out where the poisoning took place and if there's still a danger to the villagers. I'll go back and speak with Kenichi-san about treating those still affected. As soon as I'm done there, I'd like you to take us to your main water supply please."

"O-of course," he replied, somehow regaining his wits about him.

Sakura stood, stretching her cramped body and grabbing her medics' pack from the floor. "I'll be back shortly you guys."

"Actually, I believe we should gather what information we can from the villagers while your back with the other physician. I'll limit our time to two hours so we can meet you back here. Will that be enough time?"

"It shouldn't take that long. If I get through before you do, I'll simply wait here until you get back," she replied to her captain.

"Understood."

She ignored the giddy feeling she got once again as she watched Sasuke walk out with the others, the dark blue bands of his hitai-ate laying against his raven hair. The support he had given her the day before, during her minor breakdown after the delivery, still weighed heavily in her mind. Even in their childhood, Sasuke would have never sat with her as she cried her frustrations out. His actions were utterly confusing to her, though not unwelcome. Just the mere thought that he'd been there for her was enough to bring color flaring to life in her cheeks.

While she'd like to keep thinking about it, perhaps try to understand why he did it, she had a job to do. She squinted against the blinding sun as she stepped out of Haru-san's house and headed for the town's doctor.

* * *

><p>"Well Sakura-chan, how does it look?"<p>

Sakura pulled back from the microscope she'd borrowed in the village's small clinic. She was thankful they'd had one handy. The process for determining the level of poisoning without taking a physical look at a water sample was rather long and tedious. With this, she'd been able to determine everything after one glance. The sample they'd pulled up from the pump house of the town's water supply was just what she'd been expecting.

"The water's definitely been contaminated with amygdalin. The levels are still fairly high though Haru-san stated the first signs of poisoning happened over two weeks ago now." As Sakura verbalized her thoughts, her brows drew down as the meaning behind them solidified in her mind.

"Isn't that a long time for it to still be so contaminated?" Sai asked.

"Yeah," she absently replied, her mind still working through the material she'd gathered. "The pump house showed no signs of being tampered with. The only access to the particular supply of groundwater they use is through that house as well, but this doesn't make sense. With the amount of water consumed by the villagers on a daily basis, any initial poisoning should have already lessened greatly."

"Haru-san, have you noticed anyone strange in the village lately? Not just around the pump house, but in the village in general?" Neji asked.

"No. As I said before, we're a small village; if we had a visitor of any kind practically everyone would know about it."

"So there has to be another way the substance was introduced to the water supply."

Sasuke pondered over Sai's statement before turning once more to the older man. "You said you were keeping the animals away from the river. Has anyone gotten ill from that water?"

"Not that we know of; at least, none of the animals have gotten sick. It would be hard to tell with the villagers, since they were drinking the water piped throughout the town. I warned everyone away from the river mainly because of all of the aquifers around here."

"The what?" Naruto asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his usual lack of knowledge, but Sai clarified the term for their team mate.

"It is an underground current of sorts. An area in which water can flow through."

"Right, and around here, there are dozens of them connecting the rivers as well as the underground water pockets. That's why I settled here; it makes for great farmland."

"So basically, there's no way of telling where the poison was originally deposited," Sakura said, despair lacing her tone.

"Not true," Sasuke interjected.

"What do you mean?"

"We just need to look above this area." At the confusion still showing on her face, he frowned slightly but continued to explain. "This is a low lying region. Water always flows downward so we need to look at the areas above this town."

"When did you get smart teme?"

Sasuke chose not to respond to the dobe's question.

"The next town above here crosses the border into the Land of Hot Water. Unfortunately, I'm afraid they won't be much help to you."

"Why do you say that Haru-san?"

The older man turned his eye's onto the Hyuuga. "That village doesn't trust outsiders, at all. They've built a wall around their village and the only gate in or out is the main one which they keep guarded at all times. They aren't a shinobi village, but there are a few people there who've been trained to some degree. They don't allow travelers in and they're completely self-sufficient. They've been like that since the last great shinobi war."

"So you've not heard any rumors about their villagers getting sick as well?"

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, but no. If they are getting sick, they haven't told anyone about it nor asked for any help."

"An isolated village that cut off it's own ties with the world?"

"A perfect spot to unleash a silent killing agent." Sasuke and Neji both wore the same knowing expressions as they spoke their thoughts aloud.

"I'm going to check on everyone you gave the antidote to if there's nothing else Sakura-san."

"No, thank you for all your help Haru-san."

The kind, older man left the group alone in the small room Kenichi had given Sakura to work in. Sasuke lounged along the wall, his arms crossed as he regarded his comrades. The Hyuuga's lips were drawn down slightly as thoughts flew through his mind. "Any ideas?" he asked the silent captain.

The branch son's eyes met the Uchiha's. "It's out of Fire Country."

"Kabuto's been there."

"We don't know that for certain."

"It makes sense."

"There's no evidence to prove that; there's not even any rumors to base that hypothesis on."

"We should at least check it out," Sakura interjected in the midst of the two's conversation. "If that is where he unloaded the original dose of the amygdalin, then the levels of it present in the water source have to be much higher than they are here. If that's the case, I can almost guarantee people are dying from the exposure."

Neji's facial expression did not change, he gave no indication he was moved by her speech at all. "We were not instructed to cross the borders of the Land of Hot Water."

"Heh, then we just don't get caught." Naruto grinned to the rest of the group; Sakura smiled in thanks to his support.

"Nor do we have permission or an invitation from this village. If Haru-san's words are true, any interference from us would only be taken as hostile movement. Do you really want the damiyo of another country angry at Konoha for us trespassing where we aren't wanted!"

For the first time since they began speaking, Neji's calm demeanor slipped. Sakura could feel her other team mates bristling in response to his anger, but she forced herself not to rise to it. Neji was right; doing this could potentially place them in a lot of trouble. He was making his decisions based on what he knew to be right for his team and for his village. It was the way a captain should look at the mission. In that, she respected his decision.

However, she knew how many lives could be on the line from Kabuto's actions.

"Neji," she called out to him calmly, her earnest eyes asking him to listen. "I understand your reasons for being against going to this village, but I need to remind you of something. If Kabuto has indeed poisoned this place, then the potential danger doesn't stop in the Land of Hot Water. Just like it already has, the amygdalin will continue to flow downstream and infect the underground water as well as the rivers and streams around here. If we don't remove the source of the poisoning, all of this area – and the lands below us – will continue to get infected. People, wildlife, all of it is in danger."

Neji walked to the window, keeping his back on the group. Sakura watched his tense frame as the minutes ticked by. Naruto, thankfully, kept silent during this time. From the expression on the jinchuriki's face, he wanted nothing more than to yell and scream his opinions on the matter until their captain caved in. After a few minutes more, the young Hyuuga turned around, his face still holding that deep frown that was seemingly carved onto it now.

"You will follow my orders to the letter," he forced the words through his tightly locked jaw. "Especially you Naruto."

"Eh? Why me?"

A harsh glare was his only response.

"I'm not saying we will venture into the village, but we can observe the terrain between the two areas...see if there is another point of origin. Should we meet anyone we could ask some questions about the place; perhaps we can learn something useful."

"Thank you so much Neji!" Sakura exclaimed.

The branch member simply shook his head and ventured out of the room, muttering to himself. "I know I'm going to regret this."

* * *

><p>The appetizing smell of roasting fish seemed to mock Sakura's empty stomach. She busied herself with re-organizing her medic's pack while the rest of her team mates sat about the clearing sharpening their weapons or resting after the long day of searching they'd conducted. The village Haru-san mentioned – Okoppe they'd learned was its name – was not very far into the Land of Hot Water. In fact, they were only a little over a days travel from Haru-san's village. During their journey across the border, they'd been unable to locate any area that seemed available for Kabuto to release the poison into. So as they traveled, the group made sure to question any traveler they came across.<p>

While most of the questioning only pointed back to Haru-san's village as having a strange illness flowing through it, there were some vague rumors they came across. As he had mentioned, it was true enough that no one went into Okoppe. The village was fiercely protective of its borders and welcomed no one. However, a few people claimed to have heard of a sudden number of deaths occurring in the village. It was little to go on, but the Konoha team had no other leads to pursue.

Sakura glanced over to Sai. The former Root member was sitting quietly, resting against a large tree near the fire. She knew his jutsu was rather unique yet it seemed to require little of his chakra to send out the small group of mice to scour the village. An earlier survey of the area from atop one of his large ink hawks showed that though there was a large wall encircling the moderate size town, it was not impenetrable. There were many areas they could visualize from even that distance that would prove to be little trouble for them to enter. It resided in a relatively peaceful country and showed the lack of shinobi training in its defenses. However, they had no desire to force their way in or to even be seen. Neji's warning from the previous day still weighed heavily in their minds.

A rustling in the bushes had each team member drawing their weapons free and awaiting whatever would be intruder to break through their midst. Sai simply held up his hand, stalling their movements. He withdrew the scroll at his side and unfurled it, allowing the dozen or so mice to phase back with the paper.

"Well?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Apparently there are a large number of fresh graves within the village. Also, the small hospital they have is quite full."

"Sounds like the place we've been looking for," Naruto responded, his grin displaying his readiness to carry on with the mission.

Sakura was relieved to know they now had a definitive place to search for the amygdalin, but the contemplative frown developing on Neji's face gave her pause. She rose from her seat and crossed the short distance to stand before her captain. "Neji..."

He wouldn't allow her to complete her hesitant sentence. "I won't allow you to enter that hospital Sakura."

The tone of finality his voice carried rendered her momentarily speechless. "I...Neji, if I could just tell them the antidote to use..."

"You can't do that without revealing who you are."

Again, her pleas were rebutted. "I could just leave a sample of it on one of the physician's desks, or a note telling them what their patients are suffering from!"

"That would do nothing but alert them to the fact that someone had been in the village. It would be very simple for them to ask a few questions of outsiders and find out we had been in the area. I'm sorry, but there's no way to help those who are already sick at this moment without revealing ourselves in some manner."

Her hands curled into fists at her sides as she fought against the outrage her body demanded to show. The shinobi in her understood his reasoning, but the medic wanted nothing more than to help the people she knew she could save. How was she supposed to just overlook an entire group of people that she had the means to help? "Neji, please..."

"Sakura, yesterday you agreed to follow my orders if we crossed that border. Has that changed?"

She clenched her jaw as the fine shiver of anger passed through her body. There would be no convincing him, of that she was now certain. If she pressed the issue to hard, she suspected he would call off the venture into Okoppe altogether. They had no time to waste; if they didn't find out where the poison was leaking into the water supply, many more people in the Land of Fire would become affected. She drew her body to full attention, though her eyes narrowed at the jonin across from her.

"No _Taicho_, I haven't forgotten our agreement."

With that remark spit out through clenched teeth, she returned to her former spot by the fire. Tears of anger and frustration burned the corners of her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She was a good kunoichi and would follow her orders, no matter how much she disliked them. His call wasn't endangering anyone on their team and it would be helping a lot of people. It was those lying in pain that she couldn't take her mind off of. She racked her brain, searching for any alternative way to inform the doctors of Okoppe what they would be dealing with.

"I understand your frustrations with my decision Sakura." She didn't turn around to face the Hyuuga as he spoke. "However, I also believe you know why I made it and on some level, agree with me. That doesn't mean we have to abandon them. I will inform Tsunade-sama of the situation once we confirm it and she can contact their damiyo. We will be able to pass along what information we have about their illness at that point."

"By then, many of them will already be dead."

She never turned around to face him, but her other team mates saw the look of regret that quickly passed through his eyes. They'd been following their conversation closely, intrigued and somewhat uneasy by the high tension flowing between the two.

Neji walked over to the fire, removing one of the ready fish before once more taking his place on a moss covered log. "Eat, we'll discuss our plans for tomorrow once everyone's done."

Though he looked wary, Naruto grabbed his portion and started up a conversation with Sai – hoping to dispel some of the tension filling the area.

Sasuke watched the medic as he ate. The angry lines of Sakura's face were clear to him in the firelight. Her body remained tensed, ready to fight a battle that would not happen. Though her demeanor had changed somewhat over the years, the soft heart she possessed still beat firmly in her chest. It would do no good, but the words fell from his mouth as they registered in his brain.

"You can't save everyone Sakura."

Her shoulders tensed with his words and she turned burning green eyes onto him. "I know that," she spat. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to try to help those I can."

He didn't speak again as she snatched her fish up and ate with her back still facing the group. He shouldn't have made such an obvious statement to begin with, but for some inexplicable reason, he'd felt compelled to do so. He abandoned any further thought on the subject and turned his gaze elsewhere. There were more important things to worry about than the woman across from him.

* * *

><p>Bereft of energy, Tsunade rested her weary head on her large oak desk, cursing herself for feeling so weak after having used a jutsu she mastered years ago. Katsuyu stared back at her, the smaller version of her form perched just beyond the blond's locks.<p>

"Tsunade-sama?"

Slow, deep breaths passed through her mouth as she fought the wave of exhaustion causing her muscles to tremble. She could feel the sweat dampening the fabric of her clothes and she shuddered under the chill it caused. Her head rolled, her chin now resting on the polished wood, as she eyed her summons.

"I'm fine Katsuyu, more importantly, do you remember the instructions I gave you?" The weak voice coming out of her only riled her anger once more. She would show that snake-copying bastard just who the best medic around here was. She had forgotten more about medicine than he would ever know!

And just as soon as she could get up out of that chair she would prove it.

"Yes ma'am. I understand your instructions perfectly."

"Good," she suppressed the moan that threatened to escape. No matter if she was sick or not, she wouldn't allow such a weakness to be shown on the Hokage's face. With feeble movements, she lifted her hand to scratch at the ever-growing red area on her left arm. She used the pads of her fingertips to rub the irritated skin, knowing that should she use too much force, the blisters would open up once more. "Yamato is closer, make sure you go to him first."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed."

The small plume of smoke indicating Katsuyu had left dissipated quickly. The last living sannin leaned back in her chair, reaching for the large window panes behind her. Though she struggled, she managed to open it, allowing a fresh breeze to blow through her office. It would do good for the high fever racking her body, but she felt immensely better as the wind hit her heated skin.

The loud voice of the gate guards traveled in through the open window. She couldn't see it properly, but she knew her order was being carried out.

Konoha was now under quarantine.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

**A/N:**

**Well long time no see! **

**Okay, well maybe not THAT long, but definitely longer than my self-imposed deadline. **

**I can't help it. Perhaps I should just say I was in a walking coma after squealing too hard over the last few Naruto mangas. Itachi fans of the world unite!**

**I know we're all a little uneasy about the status of this site, but I will continue to post my stories here. I am searching for an alternate site to post my stories, but for now nothing seems to be acceptable. If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them. Should I actually find one, I will post it on my page as well as each fic I'm working on. **

**Enjoy the chapter and reviews are whole heartedly welcomed!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Two civilians approaching at 3 o'clock. Hold your positions."

Sakura held herself still under the canopy of branches overhanging the back wall of Okoppe. Sasuke crouched next to her, his red eyes scouring the dark alleyways beneath them as they waited to get the all clear signal from Neji. It was nearing midnight so few people were about. They were taking no chances though. Neji sat only a few hundred yards away, hiding himself behind a large outcropping of rock and using his byakugan to help aide them in spotting anyone near.

"Clear."

"Understood," Sasuke replied back using the small radio at his throat. Though only they two were going into the village, their team mates were supporting them from beyond the walls. As they silently dropped from the wall, Sakura caught sight of one of Sai's mice and followed it down the winding path through the various buildings. Earlier in the day, the ex-root member had once again sent in his scouting party to identify the quickest route to the pump house. Sasuke ran beside her, occasionally catching her eye and passing along a silent command through his head and eye movements which she had no trouble understanding.

A man's roaring laughter came from inside one of the few buildings with it's lights still on. The pinkette stopped just short of running into Sasuke's back as they moved even further into the shadows as they passed the bar. Her nose wrinkled as their continued journey took them through the back alleys behind a large restaurant. The smell of the days leftovers rotting away had her holding back a gag. Sasuke's arm flew out to the side, staying her position, as they rounded the next bend. Peeking over his shoulder, she saw a couple, little older than they were she guessed, walking down the street. They were engrossed in one another's presence – arms entwined as they strolled under the moonlight - and, thankfully, never saw the two shinobi hiding a mere three feet from them.

They watched the mouse squeeze into a small crack in the wooden doorway of a lone building at the edge of the main part of town. Sasuke motioned for her to stay close to the building and he alone ventured across the open street and quickly set about opening the door. When he was safely inside he checked the area once more before calling her over. A heavy darkness fell over her when Sasuke closed them inside.

"We're in."

"It's still quiet within the village. You should be clear," was the response from their captain.

Sakura withdrew a flashlight from her bag and led them down the hallway of the building. The unmistakeable smell of water filled the area and she could just make out the sound of the pumps running from deeper within the place.

"The mouse turned left at the end of the corridor."

"Thanks." She would loose track of the tiny creature as it blended into the dark walls while it scampered ahead of them. Thankfully, Sasuke could easily track it with his Sharingan. Sakura glanced at his profile, studying what she could see of him in the dark. Neji had been right in his decision to have Sasuke be the one to accompany her into the village. Though she was walking right beside him, she couldn't even hear the sound of his footsteps next to her. His breathing was quiet and controlled and his movements quick. However, she wished Neji hadn't voiced his reasons for assigning the task to Sasuke out loud.

"_Your ability to move about undetected is probably the best out of this group's. After all, you managed to avoid even Konoha's eyes for four years."_

He didn't seem to be bothered by that statement even when it was made, but it still didn't sit right with Sakura – regardless of how true it was.

As they rounded the bend, she focused once more on the mission before her. A short flight of stairs took them to the main room of the pump house. A complex system of steel pipes rose up from the floor before disappearing into the walls around them. Four large metal tanks sat along the far wall across from what appeared to be the main generator for the apparatus.

"Wow," she exclaimed, her eyes roaming every inch of the room. "This is a pretty complex system they have."

Sasuke merely grunted his agreement and stepped closer to one of the large tanks. She followed suit, moving to the one next to him, and ran her fingers along the metal surface. It was cool to the touch, probably from the fresh groundwater rushing through it she supposed. She was thorough in her inspection, but could find no where that seemed to have been tampered with. Sasuke's onyx eyes met hers and she knew he found nothing either. They moved on to the other two tanks and finally to the vast series of pipes around them. Frustration was quick to set in when neither of them found any obvious signs of tampering.

"Status report." Neji's deep tone demanded over the radio.

"Nothing so far," she replied. "But there's a lot of area to cover in here." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her answer. She shook her hand at him, urging him to look once more. It had been difficult enough to get Neji to allow them to do this mission; she wasn't going to stop looking for the poison now.

"Everything's still quiet for now, but try to hurry it up Sakura." She wrinkled her nose at his order just to appease herself. Her hands began feeling the seams of the pipes once more; she must have missed something in her search.

"Sakura," she paused in her explorations and turned towards her red eyed companion. "Is the amygdalin a powder or liquid?"

"Umm...it would probably be in a powdered form. Why?"

He focused his attention to the ground surrounding the large water tanks. "I haven't seen any signs of tampering to the pump system so far. Maybe we can find some remnants of the poison on the ground around here. If we can't find any evidence that Kabuto's been here, we might have to search further into the Land of Hot Water."

"Yeah, you're right," she remarked and joined in the search around the base of the pipes. As far as she was aware, the poison should appear in a white, fine powdered form. Thankfully, the flooring in the pump house was all dark gray stone. It should be easy to spot such a difference.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice carried over the radio.

"Nothing yet Naruto, we're still searching."

"Alright, just be careful. Watch out for her teme." She rolled her eyes at the unnecessary statement. She could look out for herself just fine. Though, she did appreciate the concern from her hyperactive friend.

"Do you not understand the meaning of maintaining radio silence?" She only caught the first part of Naruto's nervous chuckle before the line went dead once more in the wake of Neji's stern interruption.

A lock of her soft, pink hair dropped into her field of vision, and she batted it away in frustration. She and Sasuke had scoured nearly every inch of this room and come up with nothing so far. She knew that this village was where Kabuto had unloaded the potent poison, but for some reason, they were unable to find any traces that he had been there.

Leaning back against the stone wall, she crossed her arms and huffed out a angry breath. This didn't make any sense. Neji and the rest of her team were awaiting them on the other side of the village walls and she knew their time was running out. Every minute they lingered was putting them more at risk for being caught. She dropped into a crouch, briefly resting her head in her hands before tugging the candy colored locks away from her face. She could mope later, right now she didn't have a second to waste on anything other than looking for this damn drug.

As she leaned forward, preparing to stand up, something caught her eye just behind the tank Sasuke had been circling. Moving to his area, she leaned closer to the floor, inspecting the small, milky white crystal that lay there. She felt him come to crouch beside her, his knee brushing against her own. As his hand came into her line of vision, fingers reaching for the crystal, a page from one of her medical texts ran through her mind producing an instant reaction from her. Her hand shot out, fingers wrapping around his thicker wrist, and halting his movement.

"Don't touch it!"

His dark eyes bored into hers as she held his hand back from the unknown danger. "Why?"

"I think...I think that may be the amygdalin."

She pulled her gloves out of the pocket of her pouch as she continued to stare at the seemingly harmless object. When her skin was was covered by the thick leather of her gloves, she picked up the small crystal. As she suspected, there was no odor coming from it. It's cloudy color did not reflect light well, but when she transferred it to her other hand, she could see the barest of residues left behind on her fingers.

"I'd forgotten about this," she spoke almost as if she were talking to herself. "If you evaporate the compound and allow it to precipitate, the amygdalin will form these small, white crystals." She turned those intelligent emerald eyes onto her partner once more. "I don't need to see anything else; this is proof that the poison was introduced into this water system."

Sasuke studied the crystal she held out between her fingers. "Kabuto, or whoever he had acting in his stead, must have dropped this or knocked it off a larger chunk of poison." His brows furrowed as another thought hit him. "Are we going to have to look inside the tanks for this?"

"No. It's more likely that they've already dissolved in the large amount of water flowing through these pipes everyday." Sakura pulled her medic pouch from her side and unrolled the canvas. She took a small glass vial from one of the pockets and safely deposited the crystal inside. She withdrew two large vials filled with a clear, thick mixture before she placed her pouch back on her side.

"What's that?"

"A highly concentrated form of the neutralizing agent for amygdalin. This won't cure anyone who's been affected, but it will break down the poison into harmless sugars. I need to introduce this into the water supply."

He moved away from her and began studying the main pipes leading into the reservoir tanks while she leapt gracefully on top of it; both of them searching for any access point to the water.

"I think I found something." Sasuke joined her and watched as she tested the tightness of the small access door she'd discovered. It was on very tightly, probably secured by a workman's wrench, but that wouldn't be a problem for her. She handed the vials over to the Uchiha, removing the stoppers from both of them. "I don't think we should leave this open for very long," she explained.

"Agreed." He pressed his finger against the transmitter at his throat. "Hyuuga."

"Yes?" came the - only mildly irritated - response from their captain.

"Poison confirmed, we're introducing the neutralizing agent into the system now."

"Understood. Your area remains free of civilian activity, proceed."

Sasuke removed his finger, effectively cutting off their transmission before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes assessing his readiness. With a nod of his head for confirmation, she applied her vast strength to the circular hatch, the metal squeaking against each other as the small door lifted. As soon as her hands were clear, Sasuke poured the clear, syrupy liquid from both tubes into the large tank. Sakura replaced the lid, tightening it once more before taking the now empty vials from him and shoving them into her pouch. With a hop, both team members were once again on the stone floor and quick to remove any trace of them having been there. Sasuke grabbed her flashlight from the table, tossing it to her, before turning off the main light once more.

"We should hurry out of here," she said from right behind his shoulder as they climbed the stairs to the main floor. "I don't want to press our luck any further tonight."

She took the grunt that left his throat as an agreement and moved as quickly as she could up the steep steps. Though it was still pitch black inside the narrow hallway, she cut off her flash light and kept herself close to Sasuke. It would do them no good for someone outside to see light flickering underneath the door of what should be an empty building. As long as she was relatively close to Sasuke, she could easily feel whenever he stopped or turned so she wouldn't run into him.

A breath of relief slipped past her when they made it to the door. The hard part was over and all they had to do now was return to their team mates waiting for them on the other side of the wall.

"Someone's approaching the building! Hide yourselves!" Though their communicators were turned down so that no one else would be able to over hear their conversations, Neji's harshly whispered order sounded no less than a battle cry to Sakura's stunned ears. In the inky darkness, they were unable to clearly see the door handle, but they could easily hear the sound of the key entering the door and the lock tumbling.

Sasuke didn't pause to think of his actions, he simply clamped his hand around Sakura's upper arm and dragged her behind him as he descended the staircase swiftly and silently. Thankfully, Sakura made no noise as he hurried down the dark corridor, his sharingan keeping him from running blindly. They flew back into the large pump room, steering clear of the vast number of pipes and equipment scattered about. There were no other exits in the building nor any windows they could flee from. The only other room he'd found in his earlier search was a tiny closet used for cleaning materials. With no other options open to him, he ripped the door open to the room and shoved them both inside, just getting the door closed just as light filtered through the tiny crevice at the base of it.

"It's too late for this." A loud yawn followed the man's irritated words.

A sharp breath came from the woman in his arms and he tightened his grip, sending her the single to be silent. There was no helping the position they were in. As he saw earlier, the small room was filled with various bottles of cleaners, mops, and buckets lining the walls. He could clearly see where everything was and in order to keep her from inadvertently stumbling into something in the very limited space they had, Sasuke kept his arms wound tight around her shoulders. The crown of her pink hair brushed against his jaw and he tried to ignore the tickling sensation it brought.

"Damn it," the man in the next room cursed. "Guess I gotta check 'em all. I don't see any reason the pressure alarms went off."

Well at least he now understood why they found themselves with the unexpected company. Perhaps when Sakura opened the hatch on that reservoir tank, she had accidentally triggered one of the alarms for the system. Obviously, there was another monitoring station they were unaware of somewhere in the town. Sasuke simply hoped this man would hurry with his inspection and leave. Naruto had made his clones and positioned himself at various places surrounding the village. At Neji's orders, he would create a diversion if necessary to allow them to get out of the village safely. Should that happen, he was positive their entrance into the town would somehow be found out.

And the moment this country's damiyo discovered he – Uchiha Sasuke – was on the team, all hell would break loose. After everything he'd done in the past few months to find a, relatively, peaceful position within the Konoha ranks, that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

What was that scent?

Though he found himself in the confines of a cleaning closet, it wasn't the pungent smell of harsh chemicals assaulting his nose. It was subtle; gently filling his head as he took slow, deep breaths to keep his heart rate under control. A fresh scent, one that reminded him of the wind. He found it...calming, which was odd given the circumstances they were under. Sasuke turned his head, feeling the soft brush of Sakura's hair rub against his chin. His burning red eyes lowered to her, but her face was buried against his chest. He could find no irritation welling up at their proximity as he was the one to place her in that position, so it was to be expected.

"Piece of..." A loud thump drowned out the man's words and the scrape of a chair against the floor could be heard. Footsteps moved closer to the door they were hiding behind. Sasuke pressed his hand flat against Sakura's back and allowed his other hand to begin a slow descent down her side as he moved towards the handle of his Kusanagi. Whether the man was a civilian or not, should he open that door, the likelihood that they would be attacked was great.

Warm breath blew across the hollow of his throat as Sakura brought herself closer to him in response to his movement. His fingertips dug into the soft flesh beneath his hands. For someone who showed such incredible strength, he found her body to be surprisingly small in comparison to his. Their height difference was always obvious to him, but he had not realized how slim her body was. His large hand almost spread the width of her lower back and her shoulders were much smaller than his. Watching her destroy boulders and fell trees with a single punch had an odd way of distorting her body proportions to his mind.

The footsteps moved away from their area once more and more grumbling came from the man in the room before the lights were turned out. Sasuke pressed his hand into her back once more, telling her to remain quiet for now. The head beneath his own nodded once, she had understood his signal. As her hair brushed against his skin, that scent filled his nose once more.

Could it possibly be coming from her?

It had been many days since they set out from Konoha and, like any good kunoichi, Sakura did not wear perfumes or use heavily scented soaps of any kind. With that knowledge, he wondered where this particular scent was coming from? His curiosity peaked, Sasuke lowered his head until his nose was amidst her candy colored hair. As his deep breath filled his lungs, that calming scent washed over him. Perplexing as it was, he now knew the scent was coming from Sakura.

Sasuke opened the door behind them, listening carefully for any signs of the civilian who'd taken them by surprise. When he found none, he pulled away from the decidedly female body in his arms and set out for the staircase once more. He kept hold to Sakura's wrist, unwilling to allow her to use the flashlight again.

"He's left the vicinity. You should be clear to leave now," came Neji's voice over their radios.

"Understood."

He pulled her along, thankful for her odd silence, and quickly left the pump house. There were even less people about than when they'd first made the trek through the dark alleyways, which suited him fine. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to get out of this hermit village and get back to the open woods. This mission was becoming an annoyance to him in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness, that's just so horrible!" the elderly woman exclaimed under Sakura's understanding eyes.<p>

"Yes, it is."

"But it's so wonderful that they've found the treatment for that ami...amg..."

"Amygdalin," the medic supplied.

"Amygdalin, yes. Oh thank you so much for helping me out my dear."

The pinkette smiled, the patient look on her face being one she had carefully learned to adopt so long ago. "It was no problem. Now, you just be more careful on your journey."

The woman stood with Sakura's assistance, gently testing her now healed sprained ankle before she put her entire weight on it. "Oh I will. Thank you again."

Sakura sent her off with a wave and moved to return to her team, which was waiting not-so-patiently for her. She didn't feel bad about making them pause in their journey back home.

So she couldn't directly tell the physicians of Okoppe what it was that was making their villagers sick. Okay, she understood why she couldn't and obeyed her orders.

That didn't mean she couldn't _indirectly_ let them know.

Every chance she got, she made sure to be very vocal about what poison she had treated in Haru-san's village. Even if she couldn't give them the antidote personally, with just a little research, the doctors would be able to discover the cure for their patients. She was gossiping like an old woman in her effort to spread the word about the amygdalin. Though the village of Okoppe was mostly cut off from society, she was sure that someone would get wind of the tale she was spreading and lives could be saved. Until she was able to get permission from their damiyo to enter the town, this was the best plan she had. Neji was fully aware of what she was doing, but thus far he'd had nothing to say about it.

"Can we go now Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined as she re-joined the team. "I wanna get back home."

Sakura merely rolled her eyes at the impatient jinchuriki and gave a quick nod to Neji. Their captain took point and jumped into the thicket of trees once more, slowly making his way towards Konoha. She fell in line behind him, but soon slowed her pace until Sai overtook her. Watching the ex-root member's back as they traveled was much more appealing than staring at the short raven hair and Uchiha symbol stitched between Sasuke's shoulder blades.

How much had she worked to bring herself to the point she was now? How many carefully placed barriers had she built around her heart? Sakura didn't care if she was lying to herself, she was willing to do whatever it took to make it day to day.

One short mission had threatened all her hard work.

It was imperative that they not be discovered during their mission, so she understood and agreed with his quick actions. She knew he didn't do anything on purpose, and that just made it harder for her to deal with. However much she had grown as a kunoichi, she had found it impossible to be objective the moment he'd crushed her to his chest in that tiny closet.

The warmth of his body seeped into hers as he held her shoulders. Her face had been pressed into his neck, giving her no other option but to breath in the spicy scent that was his own. She'd almost yelped when his hand slid down her side until she realized he was moving closer to his weapon. Never had she been so happy to be encased in darkness so the fierce blush raging across her face couldn't be seen. With every press of his strong hand into her back her heart beat sped up. It was a miracle she'd been able to continue taking slow, steady breaths.

For her younger self, being in that position would have been a dream come true. Now, it was doing nothing but causing her distress. She and Sasuke were now being somewhat friendly to each other; the last thing she needed was for her body to betray her just from being in the Uchiha's arms. Sakura ignored the more colorful ravings of her inner at that thought.

For all they had been through, this peaceful state they found themselves in was a major achievement. She wouldn't allow a simple case of her being flustered to damage that. So, for now, she would maintain some distance from the avenger until she was sure she had her body back under control. The last thing she wanted to do was make him uncomfortable being around her.

Being so absorbed in her thoughts, she nearly barreled into Sai's stationary form atop a nearby limb.

"Why'd we stop?"

Neji turned to his team gathered behind him and held out Katsuyu for all to see.

"Katsuyu? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the much smaller form of her shishou's summons.

"Sakura-san, I'm afraid the news I bring is not good." Katsuyu's soft voice did nothing to ease the dread that filled all their stomachs. "For the time being, none of you are allowed back in Konoha."

"What?"

"Wha...why?"

"What's going on?"

Neji's glare silenced the barrage of questions flying at her. The snail's tiny eyes focused on Sakura. "Tsunade-sama has placed Konoha under quarantine."

That dread coiled around itself until it had all the weight of a large, lead ball sitting in the pit of her gut. "No..." the horrified gasp escaped her throat. "We were attacked?"

"Yes, though how Tsunade-sama is not sure."

"What do you mean we can't go back?" Naruto's angry voice echoed in the forest. "If Konoha was attacked then we have to be there!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Naruto-kun," Katsuyu's voice remained calm, even under the hero's palpable anger. "The virus is highly contagious and though there have been no fatalities so far, Tsunade-sama isn't taking any chances. No one is allowed in or out of Konoha for the time being."

"What about treatment? Has Tsunade-sama discovered what it is they're infected with?"

"No Sakura-san. Unfortunately, Tsunade-sama herself has been infected and the process is moving slowly."

Sakura balled her fists and tried to ignore the angry tears burning her eyes. "If that's the case, then I should go back to Konoha! I can help her and Shizune-san find a cure!"

"She knows that, but she isn't taking any unnecessary risks. Your orders are to avoid Konoha until further notice."

"Damn it," Neji spat.

"I understand your frustrations Neji-san, but please abide by Tsunade-sama's orders."

The captain whipped his head away from the summons perched in his hand.

"Poor baa-chan," Naruto shook his head, the angry haze still clouding his cerulean eyes. "I swear this bastard is gonna pay with his life for all this shit."

"Did she give any other orders?" Neji asked her, worry etching across the handsome lines of his face.

"Yes, you are to meet up with the other shinobi who were out of the village when the poisoning occurred. If you head west for half a day, you will meet them. Yamato-san is preparing a camp for you all. I've already informed everyone else of Tsunade-sama's orders."

"This is bullshit!"

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped at his friend. "There's nothing else we can do at the moment. If you go into the village, you're only going to get sick and give them one more patient to try and cure."

"We will follow the Hokage's orders," Neji announced. "We'll meet up with the other shinobi and discuss what to do from there. Perhaps they have found some additional information."

"I will contact you with any further orders." With that said, Katsuyu disappeared from his palm with a small plume of smoke.

The relieved atmosphere that had surrounded the group after their successful mission was gone. They changed course, following the direction Katsuyu had pointed them in with heavy hearts, the faces of their loved ones potentially suffering floating through their minds. They had already faced several trials and defeated them in this dangerous game Kabuto seem fixated on playing, but now the threat was in their own backyard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ya know what I can't stand? A summer cold! I have to warn everyone to stay away from me because I turn into such a whiny person when I get sick! For everyone's sake, I locked myself in my house alone until it passed. Look at me, I'm STILL whining!**

**Hey, I'm always happy to see how many of you are putting the story on alert or fav but I'd love it even more if you'd spare a moment and let me know what you think of the chapter. Reviews make my world go round. Just a few words in the little box below ya will do. **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

The sight before her was one she had hoped to never see again.

Konoha's hospital was filled nearly to capacity with the villagers under her protection. Moans of discomfort came from every room, the children's ward housed the cries of the young. Tsunade's nails bit into her hands as she curled her fists in anger and self-loathing. Once again, she'd allowed those following her to become injured. The safety of the village had been compromised and the lives of both the civilians and shinobi alike were placed in danger.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The blond turned shadowed eyes onto her companion. Even Shizune hadn't escaped this unknown virus that had been quietly unleashed onto the village. The fevered flush that lit her skin and the dark circles under her eyes belied her condition though her voice stayed strong. "Any news?"

An apologetic smile turned the smaller woman's lips up briefly. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but there's been no other progress on the antidote to report at this time."

Tsunade turned back to watch the nurses scrambling into each room, passing medicine and checking on the status of the ill. "Fatalities?"

"None, so far. We've been able to control everyone's fever with the medication, and for those unable to tolerate any food, they've been set up with intravenous fluids."

"Good," she paused to cover her mouth as a particularly bad coughing fit racked her body. She allowed Shizune to pass her a tissue and pat her back gently - she didn't have the strength to push her away as it was. When it passed, she took several slow, deep breaths and wiped the beading sweat from her brow as best she could. "How are our supply stores holding up?" Tsunade stood tall once more, ignoring the look of concern filling her subordinates face.

"We have enough to last a few weeks with no problems. Your orders to prepare medications and food for just this type of scenario was a very wise one indeed Tsunade-sama."

No, it had been nothing more than a forced realization on her part. While Konoha had always done its best to be as prepared as possible for any sort of attack, she had learned – the hard way – that it was not as secure as they liked to think. Pain's devastating attack to the village had made her more than a little wary. When she read the reports Sakura turned in after the attack on Suna, she immediately began preparations for a possible epidemic in Konoha. They had the medicines to work with and no one would starve during this quarantine she'd placed on the village, but that didn't make her feel any better.

She turned away from the depressing sight before her, making her way back to the lab. Shizune fell in step behind her, keeping her further comments to herself as she knew well the direction her hokage was headed. The near painful feeling of her clothes rubbing against the spreading rash up her torso irritated her with every step she took. Tsunade merely grit her teeth and dealt with the feeling. At least she was able to move around; hundreds of her villagers laid in the beds behind her, to weak to do very much for themselves.

The medics huddled around various microscopes and petri dishes gave her a subdued welcome as she pushed her way through the laboratory doors. Their tired bodies slumped over the workstations, but they continued to research this illness sweeping through Konoha. A nurse walked amongst them, passing out bottles of water and medication to stave off the fever afflicting everyone of them. They took it with a tired smile and quiet word of thanks before returning to their duty.

Before Tsunade could open the large medical volume she'd grabbed from one of the shelves, two pills were placed in her line of sight. With her own smile of thanks, she took them from Shizune's hand. The women shared resigned looks before each of them took a dose of the medication. Though she wanted to do nothing more than make her way to the comfortable bed awaiting her in her room, Tsunade drank from the cool water in front of her and opened the large book. Her life and the lives of her villagers were counting on the few people in this room to find a solution for whatever virus they'd been given.

No matter what it took, she would find a cure.

* * *

><p>Silence stretched between the traveling shinobi for the past few hours as everyone was lost in their own thoughts and worries over Konoha's state. The tension flowing from most of them was easy to recognize, like Naruto and Neji's burning anger. Sakura's emotions varied from anger over the incident to extreme worry for her friends and family. Even Sai was being more silent than usual, though no one could tell what was going on behind that blank look of his. They were already far from Haru-san's village and, according to the information passed on by Katsuyu, should be nearing the camp set up by Yamato-taicho.<p>

"Stupid fucking...just wait...kill that copying bastard..." Naruto's ramblings were nothing new to the group and, in a way, they helped keep the edge off the otherwise boiling tension they all felt. The tranquil surroundings they walked through did nothing to quell their anger. In fact, Sakura was having murderous thoughts to the poor birds chirping overhead.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"Could you see if you can locate Yamato-taicho with your sage mode? We've been walking for a long time, we should be close to him already." If she couldn't head straight to Konoha, then the least she could do is find out if any of the other shinobi Tsunade-sama dispatched had found any new information on Kabuto.

"Sure." The group stilled beside the jinchuriki as he closed his eyes and began gathering the natural energy he required. The orange markings soon appeared around his eyes and she watched, once again amazed, as he stared unseeing into the distance – feeling the chakras of those in the vicinity. "He's just a couple of miles northeast of here with a few other people from Konoha." A crease drew down his eyebrows and he looked puzzled.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"I feel another chakra; a shinobi, and one I don't recognize."

"I'm sure there's a lot of shinobi you don't know Naruto," Sakura added, just a touch of irritation filling her tone.

"Yeah, but..." With a slight shake of his head, he took off. Unfortunately, since he was already in sennin mode, only Sasuke was able to keep up with his speed. The others chased off after the impatient young man as fast as they were able to. They found him soon enough after clearing another patch of dense trees. The orange clad jinchuriki stood across from an unmarked shinobi, the both of them raising their voices as the 'conversation' Naruto began soon turn heated.

While Sakura had been the first one to dismiss Naruto's ignorance of the man's identity, actually seeing him had her warning bells going off. His fidgety demeanor, defensive stance, and the curious long glove covering only his left arm marked him as suspicious. Without warning, the man flew at Naruto with his chokuto bared. He was able to parry his attack with a quickly produced kunai and aimed a well placed kick to the unknown man's midsection. The rest of the team hurried to their positions to offer any assistance they could – unnecessary as it was seeing as how Sasuke was on the offensive before the shinobi could properly back away. The man found himself under the assault of Sasuke's kusunagi and was unable to block all of the dangerous slashes made by the Uchiha.

He jumped back, placing some much needed distance between himself and the two powerful young men. Blood poured from the large gash Sasuke made in his right shoulder. He panted heavily, fighting for the strength he would need to try and make it away from them alive.

"Who the hell are you and why did you attack me?" Naruto demanded of him.

The man said nothing, merely wiped the sweat from his brow and swept assessing eyes on his surroundings. The arrival of the last team members solidified some decision in his mind and the fingers on his left hand twitched once. He shoved his hand into the pouch on his left hip and threw something at the group. Neji and the others were still further back from him and were just out of harms way. Nevertheless, Sai had grabbed Sakura and leapt away with her in tow. She was just able to make out the fine mist of green powder covering Sasuke head to toe. Naruto lay several feet from him, the position he landed in when Sasuke pushed him aside.

A gleeful laugh erupted from the shinobi's throat as he watched the cloud overtake the Uchiha's body. "That's what you get you bastard! See what happens when you mess..."

Blood gurgled in his throat as the cool steel of Sasuke's blade made it's way through his chest. He watched with disinterested eyes as the man crumpled to his knees and finally collapsed to the forest floor, dead.

"Sasuke, what the hell was..."

"Stay back!" The raven haired man screamed at his best friend trying to walk towards him.

The blond's cerulean eyes crinkled in confusion. "What the hell?"

"Do as he says Naruto." Sakura made a wide berth around Sasuke to get closer to the dead man. All eyes were fixed on her as she swept her chakra covered hand along his body, paying particular attention to the powdery substance covering his fingers. "I'm not entirely sure what it is, but it's a topical poison of some sort. If we get this on our skin, it'll absorb through our pores quickly and possibly be fatal."

"Oh, is that why you pushed me out of the way teme?"

Sasuke merely crossed his arms and deadpanned a look on the hyperactive ninja.

Sakura sent a critical eye over Sasuke's body. She could see remnants of the powder clinging to his clothes and skin, but he showed no signs of becoming ill. "Are you having any problems Sasuke? Any difficulty breathing or pains in your body?"

He locked onto her green eyes, holding them a moment before he shook his head negatively. She tilted her head and looked up at him with a crooked grin. "I would have never thought I'd have even a moment's happiness about you training with Orochimaru." The rest of the group was confused by her statement, but Sasuke's almost amused look showed he understood. She could remember, even now, the words Kaka-sensei had said to her after she'd failed in her attempt to take Sasuke's life. He mentioned that Orochimaru had surely built Sasuke's resistance to poison's during the time he spent there. At least that did prove to be true.

"Looks like you kids are having fun."

They whipped around to find the copy-cat nin perched in a tree right behind them.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at nearly the same time. His uncovered eye crinkled in greeting to his enthusiastic former students before turning to Sasuke's still form. They greeted each other with an almost imperceptible nod of the head.

"I take it you were informed of the current situation as well," Neji asked, walking towards the tree Kakashi was leaping down from.

"Yeah, I got the news yesterday."

"Is there anything more you can tell us?"

Kakashi glanced at the team before him. "There is information we should share, but not here. We'll talk back at camp." Kakashi walked over to the dead man, eyed him for a moment, before running through a familiar set of hand seals for a katon jutsu. They watched as he set the body and surrounding grass to blaze. "Sasuke, there's a pond 3 miles to the east. You need to wash the remainder of the poison from your clothes and skin before we can let you into camp."

"Come on teme, I'll go with you to look out for ya!" Naruto said, flashing his wide grin.

"So will I," Kakashi added. "It's a little disturbing to see how close this man came to what will be base camp. I'll do some more recon on the area while Sasuke gets all cleaned up."

Sasuke shot his former sensei a sharp glance at the sing song voice he'd adopted at the end of this sentence.

"Go ahead Kakashi-sensei, I'll wait here with the others to ensure everything burns properly before heading to the camp site."

"Thank you Neji. Well, shall we guys?"

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura called after their retreating figures. "Please be careful!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up and bright smile for reassurance. As far as Sasuke, she was happy with the flippant toss of his hand. At least he'd acknowledged her words.

* * *

><p>Sasuke started for the barest of moments as the two story wooden house came into view the moment they cleared the dense line of trees. Naruto caught the momentary look of shock that showed on his best friend's face. He draped one arm loosely around the Uchiha's shoulders.<p>

"Welcome to camping out with Yamato-taicho," a large grin split his whiskered cheeks.

He still pouted when Sasuke shrugged his arm off and continued on towards the dwelling, though the reaction was expected. The boys kicked off their shoes, lining them up with the others already in place, and headed for the second floor where they heard their team mates voices coming from. A booming voice was the only warning they got before a blur of green shot out of the corner and landed directly in front of them.

"Sasuke!" Gai shouted in the man's face. "Are you truly not affected by the poison you encountered?"

The former avenger merely stared back at the overly enthusiastic old man. He briefly considered letting him meet his chidori as a return favor for the invasion of his personal space and the hot breath he'd had to endure with the question posed, but he didn't feel like expending the energy that would take. The man continued to talk, regardless of the lack of reply, so Sasuke merely walked around his wildly gesticulating hands. Whether Naruto intervened to help avoid the conflict that could arise, or if it was simply a case of his own boundless energy that pulled him into the conversation with Maito Gai, he didn't know nor care. At least for now, Kakashi's old friend was off his case. He took a seat by the fire between Sakura and Sai, warming himself after his forced bath in the cold pond.

He glanced around the rather spacious second floor room created by Yamato. This was a far cry from any 'camping' he done on missions as a genin or during his time spent with Hebi. Though the area was bare save for the fire pit in the middle, the floor plan was large affording ample space for them to lay out their sleeping mats. A balcony ran the length of the second story as well, making it much easier for the one keeping watch to still be near the warmth of the room. He fought a smirk; a shinobi could become quite accustomed to this.

"Where did Kakashi go?" he asked after the jonin's continued absence.

"With Yamato-taicho to get the ANBU members settled," Sakura replied. "They'll be in a separate building from us."

"It will be more efficient for security reasons," Sai explained. "Plus, we are still on a mission. They have to conduct themselves in a certain manner and would be uncomfortable around others."

Sakura nodded in understanding of his explanation. Having healed many of the ANBU members herself, she was well aware of their particular temperaments. They sat in comfortable silence, listening to the conversation continuing between Naruto and Gai, while they waited on the others. It was more than an hour before Yamato and Kakashi finally darkened their doorway.

"It's good to see everyone doing well," Yamato said with a weary smile as he sat across from former team seven.

"You too Yamato-taicho. How are the ANBU members?" the pinkette asked.

"There are some minor injuries I would like you to take care of later, but beyond that, I'd like you to give them an examination anyway."

"Any particular reason why?"

A heavy sigh past the former ANBU's lips and he shared a look with Kakashi as he reached into one of the pockets of his flack vest. He handed over a stack of photographs to her. "Things are much worse than we anticipated."

Sakura could not contain her gasp as she begin flipping through the pictures. The others grouped around her to see what shocked her so badly.

"Compiling all the information we were able to get, it seems there are dozens of villages over the five countries that have been effected by some form of illness."

"How is it possible that we did not hear of all these attacks?" Sai asked, his face showing only the barest of emotions as Sakura quickly flipped over the picture of a young pregnant woman, obviously dead.

"Most of the villages did not realize they'd been attacked," Kakashi answered. "Some of these areas simply thought they had a bad outbreak of a virus. ANBU only photographed those with external signs of disease."

"And not everyone is dying," Yamato added. "There are many villages that are simply burdened with being sick in some form or fashion but there have been no deaths in those areas. No one thought that they'd been attacked with a biochemical weapon."

Sakura bit into her lip as she passed yet another photo of a dead civilian, this time with large open sores covering his face. She didn't know whether to cry or scream her anger out at the blatant disregard for human life Kabuto had. "Did any of the ANBU members get infected?"

"Not that we are aware, but as I'm sure you can imagine, I'd like for you to double check all of their conditions."

"There's something else Sakura," Kakashi spoke, drawing her attention. "When possible, they took samples of the water, food, soil, or tissue to bring back to Tsunade-sama for analysis. I realize you don't have any equipment here, but you might want to look them over anyway. There could be a possibility you might learn something from it."

She simply nodded her head in agreement. The photo in her hand was of a young man, probably around 15 or 16, with a large amount of pink, frothy secretions spilling out of his nose and mouth. The sight made her heart clench in pain. He had drowned in his own body fluid. A painful, terrifying way to die and one that should never be experienced by anyone, much less an innocent teenage civilian. Yamato-taicho was right; this was much, much worse than she had expected.

"The only thing that we were unable to determine was how he was getting these poisons into the villages, but it seems you were able to discover that information for us."

"Oh, the shinobi from earlier!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. With a network of rogue shinobi for hire, it is entirely possible for him to have attacked so many people over such a large area. They probably didn't even realize the immense danger they were placing themselves in."

"Has no one been able to identify him personally during all this time?" Neji asked.

"No. None of the villages who were affected saw anything out of the ordinary."

"How is that possible?"

Kakashi looked to Sasuke after hearing the disbelief in his voice. "Perhaps because nearly all of them were not shinobi villages."

"What?"

"Unfortunately, most all of the villages who were attacked were civilian."

"This is insane!" Naruto yelled, hoping up from his spot by the fire. "You're telling me that Kabuto is attacking civilian villages? Why? Why would he do that?"

Kakashi ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know. We've only just now gotten all of this information. We're going to need time to process it and see if we can find a pattern or something. And unfortunately, we have to do it without the help of our comrades. Kabuto has succeeded in separating us from Konoha."

It looked like the jinchuriki wanted to continue yelling about the subject, but a single, weak grasp on his hand stopped him. Sakura wouldn't lift her head to meet his eyes, but he could sense the tension and sadness making her shoulders shake. Reluctantly, he sat back down and kept his further questions to himself, though not without a great deal of show for it.

"Have you received any further word from Tsunade-sama?" her soft voice asked.

"No, but I wouldn't expect to so soon. If we don't hear anything from the village in a few days, we'll send a messanger hawk." Kakashi held up his hand to stop her as her mouth opened in protest. "I'm just as worried about everyone as you are Sakura, but you of all people should understand the position Tsunade-sama is in. What would happen if you went into the village right now?"

"There's a possibility that..."

"What would the _most_ likely scenario be?" Kakashi asked her, his voice becoming sharper as he interrupted what would have been a pleading sentence.

She blew out a breath and looked away from him, her brows drawn down in reluctant defeat. "I would become infected just as the rest of them are."

He smiled at her from beneath his mask. "The best thing you can do to help the village right now is concentrate on the information we've collected. You are the only one here who can help us sort through this."

"Alright Neji, Sai," Kakashi called as he stood. "I want you to help me and Gai place some barriers around our position. We will probably be here for a while and we should make this area as secure as possible."

"Understood."

"Sasuke, Naruto. There are supplies we gathered on the way here just behind the building. I want you to bring them in and secure them on the first level."

"You got it Kaka-sensei." Naruto said and bounded out of the room.

"I'll go with you to the ANBU's quarters Sakura."

"Thank you Yamato-taicho." She placed the pictures of the victims on top of her belongings and stood to follow him with a heavy heart. No matter how many times she told herself this was the best course of action for them to take, she couldn't help feeling both powerless and guilty that she wasn't at her shishou's side during this harsh time in Konoha. The anger she felt at the suffering Kabuto had caused to so many was clashing with the heaviness already weighing down her heart. Her emotions were beginning to get to her.

It was only for a moment and so light she barely registered it. As Sasuke passed her, following their team mate, his hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing gently before it was gone and he left the room.

She lowered her head, trying to make sure no one could see the stupid grin on her face that they would no doubt question her about.

* * *

><p>The owner of the hand currently stroking the bare flesh of her thigh no doubt thought he could entice her to another round. She rolled away from him, presenting her naked back to his eyes and batted away at the bothersome fingers tickling her skin.<p>

"Aww, come on now," he whispered into her ear. "Don't be like that."

Her long hair slapped across his face as she whipped her head around to face him. "Don't you have something to do?" She never bothered to hide the irritation from her voice or features.

"Tch, now I know why they said you were a bitch," he muttered as he climbed from the bed, not caring of his nudity. Though his words had been hushed, they were not missed by the woman in the bed.

She didn't respond to his comment, simply watched him as he dressed then left the room without another glance in her direction. That suited her just fine. The shinobi had possessed a tight, fit body and he had pleased her during the short time she allowed him in her room. The fact that he had been satisfied as well simply meant her job was done for the moment. She had no doubt he would be reporting to her temporary partner and receiving his instructions for duty.

Her nose wrinkled at the lingering smell of sex filling the room. Long limbs slipped from between the rumpled sheets and goosebumps popped up along her flesh as her feet hit the cold floor. She wasted no time but hurried to the shower, eager to both warm herself and wash away the scent of her latest partner. The fragrant soap put only a temporary smile on her now world weary face.

This was not how things were supposed to turn out for her.

Hiding in an obscure base so far away from any outsiders, using not only her mind but now her body as well to make sure the goals they had set got accomplished.

She shut off the water and ripped the towel from its rack with more force than necessary. It wasn't how she envisioned things to be proceeding but she wouldn't allow herself to shed a single tear over her current predicament. There were so many other obstacles she had overcome in her life and this would simply be one more for her to concur. Let those bastards say what they wanted to about her, nobody's opinion mattered anymore. She would do what she must to make it to tomorrow.

As she rubbed the scented lotion over her now dry skin, she allowed herself to think of the turmoil the latest package they were sending out would cause. Things were going according to schedule and she knew by now, _his_ temper would be riled. There was no way he wouldn't be investigating the cause of all this. She already knew he would have a primary suspect in mind and that he would come looking for him. When that happened, she would be ready with her own surprise for him.

While she wasn't one to search out trouble, there was no way she could allow his sins to be forgotten. Because of his actions, her world had been ripped out from beneath her...twice.

She had no choice but to return the favor.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () ()<strong>

**A/N:**

**What's this? An update? ON TIME? Shut the front door! And I went to a con this weekend? Look at me being all productive!**

**:)**

**Big love to all the new readers! Thanks for finding, reading, reviewing...etc! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and, as always, reviews are much loved!**


	25. Chapter 25

Though this was an unplanned mission – with a rather large team assembled at that - everyone was falling into a sort of routine in the few days they had been gathered together. The ANBU, after undergoing a rather intense physical and screening by Sakura, patrolled the surrounding area for a few miles daily. There were always two of them on constant watch and they rotated in shifts. The six members who'd been on separate mission were staying apart from the other shinobi and reported to Kakashi daily.

Kakashi had unwittingly slipped into the role as captain. Everyone naturally looked to him for orders and reported any findings they had to the experienced jonin. He and Yamato had gathered all the information each member of the large group acquired and began sifting through the massive amounts of data. At any given time of the day, he could be found with various members of the party surrounding him discussing the findings and their theories on the matter.

Yamato set up an area on the first floor for Sakura to inspect all the samples brought by the shinobi. While everyone else had been either securing the supplies, setting up barriers, or trying to decipher what exactly Kabuto was doing, Sakura had been in front of that table going through all their medical information. They knew she might not be able to tell them much, but at this stage in the game, any information was vital.

Kakashi stood watching her even now. The landing of the second floor overlooked her position so he made himself comfortable against the railing and observed his student – well, former student – as she diligently went about her work. Sakura had always been an intelligent girl, but under Tsunade's tutelage, she had matured into a rather brilliant medic and a kunoichi that could be counted on in battle. As he watched her run her fingers through her hair in frustration, he felt a touch of pity for the young woman. They were asking a lot of her this time around and no one within their current ranks could provide her any assistance.

Though he didn't turn his head to acknowledge him, Kakashi was very much aware of the moment Sasuke began walking towards him. The Uchiha joined him against the railing, leaning over slightly to watch the slim figure below them. As per his usual, he was silent beside his former sensei. Kakashi didn't mind the peaceful silence stretching between them and chose to wait until Sasuke decided to speak. Naruto and Sai soon appeared in their vision. The artist held a steaming cup of tea in his hands that he provided to Sakura while they stopped to momentarily chat with her. The party below might not have noticed them, but their conversation was easy to overhear.

Sakura's smile was filled with gratitude as she looked up to her team mates. "Thank you so much Sai. I was just thinking about taking a break."

"You should take one Sakura-chan; you've been sitting there all day again."

"I know Naruto, but I've still got a lot of work to do." She was really more thankful for their appearance then she could say. She felt as if her eyes were crossing from staring at the material for hours on end.

"That is understandable Sakura, but you should take more care of your body. You have missed lunch yet again and you did not eat very much last night at dinner."

Sakura stared at Sai for a moment before turning her rather shy, smiling face away. Just the very knowledge that Sai was taking an interest in her health, like a good friend would, was a cheerful balm to her weary mind. "Thank you Sai, for worrying about me.

"Hey! I worry about you too Sakura-chan! I saw you didn't eat a lot, but I just didn't wanna say anything." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the pale man next to him. His childish actions still pulled a chuckle from Sakura.

"I know you do Naruto." She clapped her hands and stood from the table. "Tell you what, because you two are being so sweet to me, how about I make dinner tonight and take that responsibility off your hands?"

"**NO!"**

She was a bit taken aback at the forcefulness of their simultaneous reply. Above them, Kakashi did his best to stifle his laughter.

"No?"

"Ahhh...what we mean Sakura-chan is...that...ahhh..." Naruto floundered, turning to Sai for any help with this rather sensitive matter.

Sai caught his gaze and swiftly turned back to Sakura. His eyes never wavered from her own even when he stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What we mean is we understand how busy you are and we shouldn't burden you with yet another task to fulfill. We rotate out the duties for meals as it is, so there is no problem. Please just concentrate on the task you have."

She watched him carefully for a moment, almost disbelieving of his words. Naruto crossed his fingers behind his back and took a couple of steps away in preparation for a speedy escape if needs be.

She finally graced them with yet another smile. "Alright, I'll leave it to you then."

They said hasty goodbyes and left as quickly as possible – just in case she decided they weren't being entirely truthful with her.

Sasuke watched the scene play out beneath him and raised questioning eyebrows to the chuckling man beside him. "I take it her cooking is bad?"

Kakashi turned away from the balcony, his break from the work before him unfortunately over. "If she wouldn't try to keep us all so healthy with her roots and herbs, perhaps her cooking wouldn't kill us."

Sasuke cast one more glance to the medic below before turning away to accompany Kakashi. A tiny smile turned up one corner of his mouth as he filed away yet another new piece of information he had collected on Sakura.

* * *

><p>() () () () () () () () () () () () ()<p>

Sakura leaned back onto her heels, rolling her tight shoulders and rubbing the base of her neck just inside the collar of her red top. She closed her eyes, trying to ease the strain burning through them. Doing this kind of work was a love/hate relationship for her. While it was true she enjoyed being able to pick apart the puzzle that was unidentified poisons, the long hours and various experiments she would have to pull in order to find the right combination was a tedious process. As she stretched, she heard the distinct pop in her back and immediate relief washed through her body. Spending hours at a time hunched over the small table serving as her workspace had her body in knots. She would give anything right now to be immersed in a hot spring.

Out of the 21 samples given to her by the ANBU unit, she'd managed to identify 12 of them. There were still 3 more for her to examine and 6 of them she simply had to put aside. Without her microscope, reference materials, and various instruments, there was little she could do other than study the materials obvious physical properties and try to match it with the symptoms each shinobi documented the villagers as having. The photographs she had to work with had made biggest difference in identifying each substance. Even if they had not taken pictures, the shinobi had written down all information they'd received about each illness. From what she could gather from their documentation, there was a very high likely-hood that Kabuto had not only used natural toxins and diseases, but he had begun to alter them as well - mutating the viruses into something different and much more virulent.

She gave up on the soil sample in front of her, tossing the accompanying parchment with its detail of the village's outbreak aside. It seemed to be a mutated bacterial infection causing large, weeping sores on people's bodies. There had only been two deaths in that particular village, and both of those were complications from infections into the bloodstream. She plotted the affected village on the map Sai was kind enough to draw for her. Yet again, there seemed to be no reason why this particular village was attacked. She was unable to discern any pattern to these attacks as well. They were scattered about the five countries in a seemingly haphazard manner, though only Suna and Konoha out of the hidden villages had been attacked. Each incident had been different as well. No two poisons had been repeated. There was even no consistency with the method of delivery. Ingestion, inhalation, topical administration...no one more stood out than the other.

The smaller stack of papers - along with their corresponding boxes - sat on the corner of the table, the placement making it hard for her not to notice their presence. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she reached for the next case to study. A glass vial sat within the box she unsealed. The thick, cloudy, colorless liquid inside was probably saliva, but she wouldn't open it to find out. Instead, she picked up the report that accompanied the sample and began to read.

The first paragraph outlined the six miscarriages the village had experienced. Already her stomach was in knots. The next several minutes were spent digging her fingers into the smooth wood of the table Yamato created and fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down her ivory cheeks. Oh she could very well identify this virus. The ANBU who'd created the report did a very through job in his documentation. The physical symptoms were so specific to this disease, so it was nearly impossible for her to misdiagnose. The adults could barely get around as their joints were stiff and swollen with fluid, but the children...

She ground her teeth as the chocked sob she held back burned in her throat. Bright red cheeks, a lacy rash that covered their torso and worked its way down their upper legs, now painful sores erupting in their mouths making it impossible for them to eat...

He'd unleashed a virus that targeted children.

5 had already died.

She now understood the reason for the miscarriages, but to have so many and for the children to be so very ill? The only feasible hypothesis was that Kabuto had altered this disease in some way as well - made it more virulent somehow. The only thing that stopped her from leaping up and rushing to this village in the Land of Earth was the final notation made by the shinobi. A larger village nearby heard of their crisis and sent some of their healers to help with the outbreak. She was quite sure they recognized the signature look of the _apple sickness_and began treating it. According to the ANBU's notes, many had already started to recover.

Knowing that didn't stop the intense rush of anger from flooding her body, making her muscles shake. It didn't stop the pain that village had been through for some sick game that Kabuto was playing. Nothing, not even killing that bastard, would bring those parent's children back.

She dropped her head loudly on the desk, relishing in the bit of pain that shot through her forehead as it made contact with the hard wood. This was just too much. All she had seen lately, in massive amounts, was sickness, pain, suffering, and death. It was as if the war had never ended. The fighting may have stopped for over half a year now, but when did the medic's job end?

Never. That was when.

Her nails dug into the tender skin of her thighs, her teeth biting into her lower lip. Anger and sadness were doing battle in her muddled mind. Why would he do this? What purpose did Kabuto have? What could possibly be served by intentionally targeting children for fuck's sake?

She shoved the table far away from her, not looking up as it crashed into the wall. Sakura rose to her feet and turned towards the door, stopping only long enough to pull on her boots. She swept passed a stunned looking Neji trying to come in the door. The men were bounding down the stairs, chasing down the source of the loud noise that rattled the very walls of the house. Sakura never paused in her stride, but tossed her words over her shoulder on the way out.

"I need to be alone for a while."

None of them replied to the pinkette's words; they didn't know what to say. Her voice was practically dripping with anger and pain. Kakashi suggested to the men that they return to their discussion as he was sure they would get an explanation from her later. He didn't say anything as one man in particular continued down the stairs and followed the young woman out into the dense forest surrounding them, but he was glad his mask would cover the smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>() () () () () () () () () () () () ()<p>

He did nothing but watch her at first, his obsidian eyes tracking the fluid movement of her arms as she pounded through trees thicker than her waist. Her pale legs flew out behind her, landing on the large boulders and crushing them into tiny fragments. The anger coursing through her was palpable and this was the only outlet available to her at the moment. Sasuke wasn't sure how long this went on, but it was noticeable when the one-sided fight was no longer enough for her. Sakura's breath came out in angry grunts, her fists now plunging into the hard earth. Her fists tightened in her leather gloves and emerald eyes swept the large clearing she'd just created in the patch of dense forest.

With her temperament being what it was, the decision to engage her in a spar was probably not high on the list of intelligent decisions he'd made in his lifetime. Though, depending on who was asked, that list could be said to be very short anyway. He flashed up behind her, staying silent as he did so. The line of her shoulders tensed alerting him that she was aware of his presence.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said I wanted to be alone." There was no need to see her face when she spoke; he knew that sentence came from behind clenched teeth.

Apparently he would need to drag her into this battle kicking and screaming. "So?"

Her head turned slowly, exposing only one narrowed eye for his gaze. "What the fuck are you doing here Sasuke?" He said nothing, merely activated his sharingan as he stared back at her. She turned to face him fully, her brows drawing down even further as she gazed fearlessly back up to his taller form. A dry, humorless chuckle past her lips. "I don't think you wanna do that. Now leave." Once more, he remained silent, almost looking down his nose at her. The air seemed to crackle as she built chakra and gathered it into her arms. "I said leave!"

She sent a fast, well aimed punch for his face that he barely avoided. He could feel the heat of her burning chakra narrowly bypass his cheek. He turned swiftly, pivoting on his left leg and angling his body behind hers. When she stumbled forward with the force of her missed punch, he kicked her sharply in the lower back. Sakura managed to catch herself on her hand and using her strength and flexibility, flipped forward and landed on her feet. She looked back at him, but he kept his face free of expression. That was all it took for her.

"Fine, but don't cry to me later when you're busted up in the corner of the house."

With that said, she cracked the knuckles on both hands and rushed him. He'd only seen her spar with her master once before, but he was glad to have gotten that opportunity. Watching that battle had given him some insight into how she fought. As such, he was glad to have already activated his sharingan. Her taijutsu was fluid, fast, and unrelenting. He was able to keep up with her, but that was not the main problem with fighting Sakura. Normally, he would deflect the punches aimed for his vitals. Fighting against her didn't give him that opportunity. Her chakra glowed around her gloved hands and he knew one well aimed strike from those fists would have him down.

The only thing he could do when faced with those powerful hands was to avoid them at all costs. He weaved around her arms and legs, landing small hits to her body whenever possible. Though he could easily have the advantage if he used his kusunagi, ninjutsu, or his body flicker technique, that wasn't the purpose of this spar. Sakura had been tasked with analyzing all the data collected by the ANBU members and, unfortunately, only she could do it. For days he had watched her tolling over their notes and specimens, cursing and crying to herself when she discovered the truth behind yet another of the viruses. Right now, she needed to release all that pent up sadness and aggression. He was probably not the best person to help anyone in that state, but if she could do it by fighting, then he could help.

She feinted to the right, catching him off guard and landing a hit on his left shoulder. He was thrown backwards, tumbling on the ground several times before catching himself and leaping up into the trees. Pain flashed through his body, but he forced himself to ignore it. He was able to rotate the joint so at least he knew it wasn't broken. Sakura didn't give him time to readjust. She ran towards the tree, fists bared and a loud yell passing through her lips as she splintered the trunk. He leapt from the falling branch, landing several yards away. He had barely gathered his bearings when he noticed the large branch hurdling his way. On instinct he activated his chidori, forming it into a clean blade and slicing through the wood.

He caught her gaze from across the decimated field and smirked at the irritated expression on her face. Perhaps he had been taking things a bit to easy with her. With practiced movements, he slid his katana from its sheath, watching her every reaction to see how she would respond to this change in the spar. Without a single flicker of surprise or fear in her emerald eyes, she pulled a kunai from the weapons pouch at her side, holding it tightly in her grasp and awaiting his next move.

Sasuke took the battle to her this time. His sword sliced through the air quickly, creating the familiar sound of the wind splitting that hit his ears. She met him strike for strike, the strength behind her thrusts more than making up for the difference in size of their weapons. Unfortunately, he was more skilled in sword play than she. A miscalculation on her part while attempting to block a downward thrust from the former missing nin afforded her a clean slice of his kusunagi through her arm. She hissed as it slid through skin and muscle but didn't wince away from the fight. Sakura landed a hit to the back of his knee and thrust her shoulder into his back. Sasuke once more stumbled away from the pink haired girl.

She was panting at this point and nearing the limits of her endurance. He watched as she ran a gloved hand over her arm, keeping her eyes on him as she repaired the damage to her skin. She would probably not last much longer, but Sasuke was impressed with her skill thus far. He would not walk away from this battle without some injuries. Sakura studied her kunai, frowning when she noticed the nicks and rough edges of the blade from their battle. She discarded the weapon and walked towards him once more. Her eyes were trained on his figure, never wavering as she stomped his way.

He held his blade at the ready. No matter what, he knew that intelligent brain of hers had not stopped working during this brief pause of theirs. When she was but a couple of yards from him, she brought her foot down hard on the grassy forest floor. Immediately, he felt the rumble of the ground caused from her precise release of chakra. A split in the earth started from her point of impact and forked outwards, heading directly towards him. However, she had counted on this and lunged for him while his attention was distracted for the barest of moments. Her hand wrapped around his wrist while her thumb dug into the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath his palm. Sasuke had no time to call forth his chidori as he felt his grip on his sword's hilt go limp. Kusunagi fell from his grasp and she propelled them both backwards.

From her movements, he knew she was trying to force him into a corner and pin him – ending their match. That was simply unacceptable. He sent several small bursts of his chidori through her; not enough to harm her, but enough to disrupt the flow of the chakra she was using in her hands. Sasuke felt the grip around his wrists ease and he spun her, slamming her into the thick tree behind them. He forced her arms above her head, digging the skin of her wrists into the rough bark and pinning her there with his body. She struggled against him for a moment, but he had the advantage in leverage and weight against her.

She stared at him, eyes narrowed at the anger of defeat, though her body was no longer poised to attack. The look she gave him – like a hellcat that knew it was defeated – had him breathing out a laugh and smirking at her. That only served to anger her more. She struggled against his hands, but to no avail. He held her there, both of them panting from exertion but keeping eye contact with one another. She never dropped her gaze and he found that pleased him. Sakura didn't cower under him and though that should have irritated him, he could sense none of it building.

He felt her heartbeat pounding under his grip and her mouth still hung open slightly as she tried to catch her breath from their spar. Sasuke found himself unable to let go of the thin wrists in his grasp. While he had her this close, he studied her once more. It seemed no matter what he learned about this woman, she remained somewhat of an enigma to him. Whether it was irritation or curiosity, she maintained a spot in the forefront of his mind. Now, on top of everything else, she was able to stand with him in battle. The painful pounding in his shoulder and back attested to that.

She pushed at his hold once more and he nearly snarled at her in annoyance. He was trying to figure something out and she needed to stay where she was. He pressed a little harder against her wrist to make his point and he heard the breath hiss past her teeth. He lessened the pressure, not wanting to make her bleed anymore than he already had. Her eyes searched his own, probably trying to figure out what his intentions where. Through it all, that intense gaze of hers never lessened. The pride in her emerald eyes boring into his own, daring him to say or ask anything.

Sasuke honestly didn't even recall the thought passing through his mind, wasn't even sure if the inclination had made itself known. He also wasn't entirely sure who moved first. All he knew was the heat of her lips which were now pressed up against his own. There was nothing gentle about this kiss they shared. The fierceness they both showed in battle crossed over into this activity as well. Sasuke slanted his lips over hers, as if to devour her very essence in this way, and she gave back every bit of what she received. There was a fight for dominance taking place between them and just as with their spar, he refused to surrender that place to her.

He released her wrists and threaded one hand into her hair, digging his fingers into the cotton candy locks and holding her where he wanted her. He curled the other hand around her waist, pressing her body closer to his own. When he delved his tongue into her warm mouth, he captured the moan that escaped her. Fingers dug into his shoulders and she raised herself onto her toes – anything to be closer to his body. Their teeth hit as the insatiable hunger in the kiss became more pronounced.

Sasuke had never felt a rush such as this one. Even in battle, on the odd occasion when he was pressed into a corner and his heart was beating madly, he couldn't recall having his every nerve be set on fire. His senses were sending signals back to his brain at an alarming rate, trying to take note of every little detail. The way her body felt under his lips and hands, the fresh scent coming from her that invaded his nose, the sweet taste of her mouth...his every sense was captured by her. His teeth caught her bottom lip, tugging on it before running his tongue over the offended flesh. The whimper that she let out triggered something previously unknown to him. He took her lips fully once more, breathing her in as if it were the last he would ever take.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's voice echoing throughout the clearing broke the two apart. They stood gazing at each other once more, sharing looks of barely subdued passion and a touch of bewilderment. Their warm breath caressed each others face as they panted for breath, though for an entirely different reason than before. The full force of what just happened slammed into Sasuke, finally giving him the presence of mind to remove his hands from her body.

"Sakura-chan! Are you out here?"

Her eyes shot past his shoulder, searching for the owner of that loud call. Naruto had not made it to the clearing, but they could feel his chakra closing in on their position. Her eyes darted back to his own, but she couldn't hold his gaze this time. She slid out from between Sasuke and the tree she was pressed against.

"I...I should go see what he wants." Her breathy voice quivered as she swept past him.

He didn't turn around to watch her walk away, couldn't even force himself to move after realizing what he just did. Sasuke reached out to grasp onto the rough trunk of the tree, leaning his weight into it while his head dropped in confusion.

What in the seven hells had come over him? There was no rationale for his actions, merely a lingering desire to have her back in the same position and finish what had began.

Finish? Finish what exactly?

He didn't have a clue as to how to answer his own question. This was an unprecedented event and he had no idea how to handle this - wasn't even sure how the damn thing began. An irritated hand raked down his face and he resisted the urge to violently bang his head against the very tree he leaned upon.

Just what in the hell had he done?

* * *

><p><strong> () () () () () () () () () <strong>

**A/N:**

**FYI – what I was describing earlier is called fifth disease. Remember, I did say I was taking liberties with these diseases/virus to fit the plot line of the story, but I didn't alter it very much this time. Also, in Japan, they actually do refer to this illness as apple sickness hence the reference in the story. **

**Early again? **

**What can I say? My muse was flowing this time around. **

**I wonder why? **

**I'd love to hear your comments on this chapter. I do so hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Til next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

All that could be heard in the otherwise silent room was a slight whine coming from one of the people across from Tsunade's large desk. A shush was given to the perpetrator, followed by a distinctly nervous giggle. The Hokage still didn't raise her head. That intense stare of hers boring into the mission paperwork didn't bother the shinobi lined up as much as the hint of a smile that tweaked the corners of her lips. The two expressions didn't match on her wrinkle free face, putting them all on edge before they even knew what she was calling them in for.

"Umm...Ts-Tsunade-sama?" Hinata dared whisper aloud, hoping to call attention to the preoccupied hokage. Hazel eyes raised from the paper, an eyebrow lifting in question to the hesitantly spoken voice. The busty woman leaned back in her chair, assessing eyes sweeping the four she'd called to her office. Though Shizune had already confirmed the health of each one of them, she wanted to hear it from their mouths once more.

"Are any of you still feeling ill?"

"No ma'am," Hinata replied.

"I never got sick Tsunade-sama, so yeah, I'm fine." Kiba's face held just a trace of cockiness as he patted Akamaru once on his flank. The large nin-dog gave a short bark of agreement.

"I am fully recovered Hokage-sama," Shino said.

Genma rolled his ever present senbon to the other side of his mouth. "Barely got sick myself. I'm good to go."

"Good, because I have a need for your particular skills."

"You have someone you need us to track?"

"Yes Shino. That bastard Kabuto has not only alluded us, but all the other villages as well. The Raikage and Kazekage sent me messages a few days ago. Neither of them have been able to pin point his location as of yet."

"Can't believe their communicating so openly with ya." Though he said that, Genma's face showed little surprise.

"After effects of the alliance," Tsunade said dismissively, tossing a scroll to the man as a smirk lit her face. "I would have sent Kakashi with them, but unfortunately, he's still out of the village."

"Much to my despair," he replied, a forced heavy sigh leaving his lips.

Tsunade looked away from the four man team's jonin and caught the eyes of some of the village's best trackers. "There have been some substantial rumors we've caught wind of that place Kabuto in the Land of Grass. I want you all to see if you can find any traces of him. If you do happen to find that bastard yourself, do not engage him unless you have a clear advantage - and even then I want you to be on constant alert. We have no idea what kind of toxins he has in his possession."

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison.

"Send back a hawk with any evidence you are able to find." The group left her office with varying degrees of emotions. Hinata looked a bit wary, but there was a determination building behind her trademark eyes that Tsunade was happy to see. As she expected, the Inuzuka was raring to go. She knew Genma would be a good resource for the mission - even if he didn't have tracking abilities like the former Team 8 did - and he made sound judgment calls. She normally wouldn't send a member of her elite guard out as captain on a tracking mission, but her choices for skilled jonin were limited at the moment.

Shizune slipped in after the team left and Tsunade was not surprised to see the scowl darkening her face. "Is this really alright Tsunade-sama? We've only just found the cure for the infection nearly the whole village became ill with!"

"And what should we do Shizune? Ignore the first sighting we have of that copying asshole?"

The younger woman had followed her master for many years, so she didn't immediately back down from the raised voice and fierce scowl that greeted her. "No but...we're still down six ANBU members, Gai-san, and Team Kakashi. Couldn't we at least wait a few days until they can get back to the village? There's not a lot of options for back-up if Genma-san's team gets into trouble. A lot of our shinobi are still recovering. Even if Kakashi and the others may be a bit travel weary, we know they've been able to avoid being infected."

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh and glanced at her right bottom desk drawer. Downing a few cups of sake right now would only further irritate her too serious apprentice. "I just sent the message to Kakashi this morning. It's highly doubtful that they'll receive it until later this afternoon. I expect them to return to the village in a few days. It will take longer than that for Genma and the others to reach the Land of Grass. By then, our shinobi should have fully recovered and I can send them out to assist with the re-con." Tsunade sent a half-smile to her companion. "Honestly Shizune, do you not think I'd considered everything?"

The dark haired woman flushed under the hokage's words. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama. It's just that this could easily turn into a very dangerous mission and I worry for our comrades."

Tsunade waved a flippant hand at her apology. "I know. That's part of the reason I need to send out a team to investigate as well."

"What do you mean?"

"The first team the Raikage sent out to search for Kabuto has never reported back."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed, clutching the stack of papers in her arms to her chest. "Why didn't you say that in the mission debriefing?"

"Because there's been no evidence that any sort of foul play occurred! For all we know, they found a decent hot spring and a bunch of women and stopped off for a rest."

Shizune slapped the papers down on the corner of the hokage's desk and planted her hands on her hip. The hokage's shoulders slumped and she rested her head in her hands. Even to her own ears that sounded like some lame excuse Kakashi would come up with. "Please tell me you don't believe what just came out of your mouth."

"Of course not," she spat. "But there could be a hundred different explanations for why they haven't reported back in the 2 weeks they've been gone. I didn't see the need to make the team any more anxious than they already are. They're not the children we first met when we came back to Konoha Shizune."

"I know," she whispered in agreement.

"These kids have now seen and fought in war. They're good shinobi who I trust to handle a difficult mission. Hell, most of them should be getting ready to take the jonin exams or apply for ANBU themselves." A long breath passed her lips, most of the initial umbrage she'd felt leaving her in an instant. "Besides, I made a notation about the Raikage's group in the scroll I gave Genma."

"I...I understand, Tsunade-sama."

The blond eyed the younger woman, a half smile breaking through her troubled features. She worried about the men and women she'd just sent through that door probably more than her assistant did, but the responsibilities she shouldered as the Hokage didn't allow for her to have such a sentimental heart. If it did, her young apprentice would be in Konoha with her right now, not off traipsing about the damn Fire Country and being put in harm's way again and again. The only thing that gave her piece of mind was knowing the strength Sakura now possessed. After all, she was the one who taught her everything she knew.

Though now, she was quite sure Sakura was learning a few tricks all on her own.

* * *

><p>() () () () () () () () () () () () ()<p>

It had taken her a few days, but she'd finally come to a firm decision.

She was just going to pretend it didn't happen.

At first, she'd thought about apologizing for the entire incident. That was until Sakura realized she wasn't sure if she initiated the kiss, or if Sasuke did. And considering he hadn't pushed her away, but actively participated in the endeavor, what was there to apologize for? She only briefly thought about asking him about it. That idea was vetoed almost as quickly as it came. From her experience – especially when dealing with the stoic Uchiha – her feelings could be hurt in more ways than one should she brooch that subject with him. Sakura concluded that it was simply a mistake that they both had a part in. It was the heat of battle and her emotions had been entirely to volatile at that time.

Their first few meetings after 'the incident' – she hated the way her all knowing Inner snickered every time she termed it that way in her mind – had  
>been awkward to a certain degree. She couldn't stop the blush from appearing on her face every time she saw him and Sasuke would inevitably turn his eyes away from her.<p>

Not that she minded. It was embarrassing enough within the confines of her own over active imagination; she didn't need him staring at her childish reactions to his presence. All it took was seeing a glimpse of his face and her mind brought back every heated image of that embrace.

Every childhood fantasy she'd ever had about her first kiss had been blown out of the water. There were no flowers, no shy smiles and declarations of mutual feelings between the two. Hell, forget the romance entirely. What happened back in that clearing was nothing short of a deep, primal need that had taken hold of her every cell, making her nearly rip his clothes off then and there.

That thought had her turning darker than her hair.

He must have felt something like that right? The nuances of hand placement had been overshadowed by the sheer force of the craving that had threatened to eat her alive, but she still remembered his hand clenching in her hair, pulling the ends so tightly it bordered on pain. What scared her more was how much it had thrilled her. Ignoring those memories was not the easiest thing to do, but it was the safest option she had for her heart at the moment.

They had finally gotten back to some semblance of normalcy between them after a couple of days. Nothing was said from either party about that moment in the forest and she was okay with that - for now.

Well, not exactly okay with it, but there was too much else going on for her to dwell on that kiss.

Her first kiss.

With Uchiha Sasuke.

The man she'd loved for years.

But...not going to dwell on it.

She gave herself a mental shake – ignoring the pointed stare of her not so happy Inner – and focused once more on the scene before her. From her perch against the railing of their second floor terrace, she could see one of the ANBU members talking with Kakashi. Even from her position, she could discern the tense line of his shoulders and sharp shake of his head as he spoke to the shinobi. She was anxious to learn what had upset the usually easy going man. Sakura could hazard a guess, and what her mind supplied didn't relieve the unease beginning to form in her stomach.

On a recent outing to restock supplies not easily found in the near barren woods surrounding them, Yamato-taicho and Sai heard rumors of a cloaked man with a raspy voice being spotted just beyond the border to the Land of Grass. They initially thought to dismiss the vague tale, but with a little more investigation from the - rather bored - ex-ANBU members, they found the rumors had a significant basis. Some of the few traveling merchants that were still operating during this turbulent time had passed through the area in question. According to the words of the shop owners they spoke with, none of the merchants had reached their destinations. No contact had been made with the missing men for weeks.

Over a fortnight of inactivity had made all the active shinobi restless and they were eager to search for any evidence of Kabuto's possible whereabouts. Though Kakashi had been hesitant at first to send anyone out on an impromptu mission when they were still waiting on word from Konoha, a witness Sai had stumbled upon gave them information that did away with his indecision.

According to Sai's report, the woman wore a mask over her face and though she seemed young, her voice held the same gravelly quality of an old man who'd smoked all his life. Her movements were slow and very controlled - as if she were still in pain with every contraction of her muscles.

She stated the village she was visiting at the time was suddenly covered in an odd, green mist that clung tightly to everything it touched. The moment she'd inhaled the toxic fumes, her airway and lungs burned as if she'd swallowed fire. The entire village was brought to it's knees in a matter of minutes. As they all laid on the ground, writhing in uncontrollable pain, a hooded figure had swept through the main streets – uninhibited by the thick mist. The scaly appearance, red cloak...right down to the glasses – she was able to describe Kabuto, though she didn't even know his name.

Kakashi had given in to the evidence and sent out a four man ANBU team to investigate the area. It would take two days of hard, fast travel to reach the area in question. They were to send a hawk back when they reached their destination.

That was six days ago.

Gai soon joined the discussion down in the clearing and Sakura went back inside to make a fresh pot of tea to accompany their noon meal. Judging from the expression on each man's face, it could very well be the last relaxed meal she would be able to enjoy for a while.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

She ignored the swift upbeat of her heart when Sasuke walked into the room with Naruto. When the jinchuriki flopped down on his back, using his folded sleeping mat as a pillow, she instead focused on his downtrodden expression. "I take it there was no message from Tsunade-sama today either?"

"Hell no. I'm getting tired of sitting around here waiting on any news from the village."

"I know Naruto." Sakura did her best to keep the exasperation out of her tone; this was not a new discussion. "But there's little else we can do at the moment."

"Not for long," came the response from the Uchiha in the corner. She met his eyes for a brief moment before looking away and shaking her head in agreement. Those obsidian eyes were a dangerous distraction she couldn't afford to get caught up in.

She swallowed hard before she answered. "I saw Kaka-sensei talking to the other ANBU."

"They still haven't reported in."

"Is he planning on going after them?"

"Not alone," Kakashi said, entering the room with Sai and Yamato in tow.

"No shit," Naruto mumbled. Kakashi kicked the bottom of his feet as he walked by, giving in to the irritation already coursing through his veins.

Sakura watched as Sai made his way to the spot he'd occupied for the duration of their stay and began carefully packing his belongings. "Kaka-sensei?"

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke...get your things ready. We'll be leaving after we eat."

"Alright, finally!" Naruto jumped to his feet and began haphazardly throwing his things together.

"What about Yamato-taicho and the others?" Sakura asked.

"We're splitting up. They're going to head into Kusagakure and see if there's any information on the attacks in their country. We'll be going straight after our missing shinobi."

She offered nothing more than a sharp nod of acknowledgment to his orders. There was no crinkle around his visible eye, no grin hidden behind his mask – his anger towards his own decision was plain to see. She wanted to tell him she thought he made the right choice. That ignoring such a strong lead was something none of them would do, but those words would fall on deaf ears.

They ate their meal quickly while making plans for their upcoming departure. In order to make the journey as quickly as possible, Sai would craft two of his large ink eagles to fly them to the area the ANBU where headed for. Gai tried to boast about his and Neji's speed and how they wouldn't require any assistance to reach their particular destination quickly, but Kakashi stopped him mid rant with a sharp glare. A message was sent via hawk to Konoha to inform Tsunade-sama of their plans. Sakura could only hope everything was going well for her shishou and the villagers.

The anxiety building in her gut over this latest development wouldn't allow her time to think of anything else.

* * *

><p>() () () () () () () () () () () () ()<p>

The scent was unmistakable.

How many times had that metallic smell hit his nose over the years. Whether it was his own or belonging to someone else, blood was a very distinctive scent. Yet, never before had it filled with him such trepidation as it did right now. The shinobi raised the mask covering his face for just a moment, wiping the sweat from his brow before pulling it back in place once more. He was sure no one could see him from this vantage point, so his identity could not be given away.

The rough bark of the tree scraped against his already wounded arm, right near the ANBU tattoo that had marked his body for years. He shifted only slightly; too wary to make any large movements that may draw attention to himself. The urge to go looking for his team mates once again was strong, but the last attempt he'd made nearly ended in his own death. How long had it been seen he'd last made contact with them? Two days? Three?

Every message he'd attempted to send had been intercepted. Every attempt to leave this hell thwarted. The soulless eyes of those lying on the ground stared back at his hiding spot high in the trees, a constant reminder of the fate that awaited him should he dare get caught. They didn't bother hiding the bodies. A careless step on the sparsely traversed road would find you tripping over a decaying limb. Though that very fact had put the team on alert, they were ill prepared for the ambush that awaited them.

A rustling in the bush at his three o'clock had the battered fingers of his right hand gripping his chokuto tightly. The shinobi slowed his breathing, focusing intently on the direction of the sound. Nothing but the eerie silence of the forest greeted him. He was a well trained shinobi, had undertaken many S-rank missions, and had commanded many more...this fear gripping him was unreasonable.

He tried to block out the scattered images he'd seen over the past few days. Tried hard to ignore the lingering memory of hearing the heavy breaths of those pursuing them hovering just out of sight in the forest line.

It was difficult to do when he felt their eyes on him even now.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his muscles tensed in response. His dark eyes shifted over the area, searching for any sign of movement. No leaves rustled, no sounds of footsteps crunching through the brush, no presence of foreign chakra made themselves known. Still, he knew he was no longer alone.

He had to warn those waiting for him. If they walked into this unknowing, they would end up like his own team, but he didn't know how else to get his message out. He would try once more though. For the lives counting on this information, he had to make that effort.

A scent hit his nose. One different than the pure smell of blood that covered this entire village. It was a scent that made his muscles tense, his heart rate climb, and fear shoot down his spine.

Decay. The smell of dead flesh rotting under the hot sun. Of dried blood caked in mud. Of filth clinging to a sweaty body for days on end.

The urge to gag on the stench was great, but he had no time to do so. With the scent – and the fear that followed it – a warm puff of air traveled across the back of his exposed neck. His heart raced in triple beat as he turned on instinct – blade at the ready – only to be hurtled out of the tree with the heavy presence of his captor on his back.

Teeth sank into the muscle of his neck, ripping flesh from bone even as they plummeted to the hard earth. His screams that echoed in the forest went unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong> () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

**A/N:**

**I'm starting to think maybe I like Sakura and the guys to be up to their ears in blood. I wonder if I should get help for that. Wouldn't that be an interesting conversation with the shrink? **

**Do not despair my darlings! There will be more Sasu/Saku-ness coming up. I know it has been a long time coming, but now that it's here, it's not going away ANY time soon!**

**Read/Review and I send you much love!**


	27. Chapter 27

It didn't surprise her when the door she'd only just closed behind her opened with a quiet squeak. There was no need to turn to see who was entering her bedroom. Even ignoring the distinctive, twisted smell of his chakra, there was only one person in this base that would dare enter her room without permission.

"How did it go?"

A frown marred her features as the slithering quality of his voice hit her ears. Though she had made an effort, she couldn't get used to the massive change he'd undergone since they once worked together. Slim fingers tugged at the clasp near her neck holding the thick cape in place. She allowed it to slip from her shoulders and tossed it lightly on the bed, removing the mask covering the lower portion of her face and shaking out her hair.

"Just as I said it would." As she spoke, the henge she'd had disguising her features melted away. She absently rubbed her cheeks as she turned to face him, doing her best to hold that blank expression she'd adapted so many months ago.

"Did it?"

She ignored the mocking tone he used. "Of course. I made sure to only speak with the ones I wasn't overly familiar with. Their curiosity was already piqued; I just needed to give them a little push."

A slow, toothy grin took place on the man's face and no matter how many times she had seen that look, it still sent chills down her spine. A fine tremor started building in her body; one that she fought to control. She knew her instincts were trying to warn her, remind her that though they were acting as temporary partners, this man was not to be trusted.

"Well that's fine then," that hissing voice replied. "I just hope they enjoy their time spent with my precious creations. After all, they took considerable more effort than all the others."

He closed the door behind him once more, his raspy chuckling still able to be heard through the thick wood. It was only for an instant, but a pang of what she supposed was worry flickered through her. Her head shook violently, banishing that feeling to the bottom of her trodden on heart. This was deserved. This was her own brand of revenge.

Even if she had to team up with someone so twisted and disgusting – it was worth it.

It had to be.

* * *

><p>While she had visited the Land of Grass once before, Sakura was amazed at the vast differences between the various parts of the large country. When she, Naruto, and Yamato-taicho met with Orochimaru at the Heaven and Earth Bridge, she'd noted the sparsely inhabited lands and miles of forest that covered the hillsides. Towering cliffs and deep ravines were scattered throughout the land as well. The area they were currently traveling through was also one that looked to be fairly untraveled, but the dense forest was nothing like the almost peaceful area she had visited further up north. The thick nest of trees ran wild, their roots pushing their way out of the soil as they battled with one another for precious space. The branches tangled with one another so much that sunlight was barely able to pierce the complicated system of leaves, leaving the forest floor covered in perpetual shadows. The foliage of the area grew unchecked, providing odd spectacles of nature for the groups view. The dark gray mushroom peppered with yellow spots that stood nearly as tall as she did a few hundred yards back had stunned the pinkette to be sure.<p>

A low whistle from Kakashi was all the warning the group had before he slowed his quick pace and dropped from the trees. He cast one glance around his team, ensuring they were all in place, before setting out at a slow pace through the tangled underbrush. They'd traveled hard and fast - finally reaching the area the ANBU team was supposed to have infiltrated after two days. Sasuke stayed alert, his sharingan activated, as he followed the group from his position at the rear. He attributed most of the tension surrounding Kakashi to the jonin's worry over the very shinobi he'd sent on the mission. However, he recognized his former sensei's vast skills and quick decision making capabilities - it would behoove him to stay ready for battle.

The dense area surrounding them soon began to thin bit by bit until they found themselves walking towards yet another deep ravine. A rope bridge spanned the considerable space between the two sections of land. Sasuke glanced over the side, a bit surprised by the sheer drop of the cliff and the darkened area at the bottom of the crevice. The depth of the crevice was more than he'd expected.

"There's nothing good about this."

Sasuke found himself agreeing with the softly uttered words of the woman before him. Everything about this had warning bells firing in his mind, but he knew he was not alone in that feeling. All the shinobi crossing the bridge walked with their eyes scanning the surrounding area, waiting to catch sight of either their missing shinobi or an enemy face. Sasuke scrutinized the area they were about to walk into, but could find nothing out of sorts. There was a small line of grassy grounds before it once again turned into a wooded area. The tree line did not seem to be as thick as the one they just left, so perhaps there was indeed a village just ahead. As his eyes finished their scan of the terrain, he found himself raking his gaze down Sakura's back for what seemed like the hundredth time during their journey.

Disgusted with himself, he made a conscious effort to turn away from the body in front of him. This was becoming ridiculous in his opinion. Never before had he concerned himself with gazing at another person - except to gauge their strengths in or before a battle. No matter how he tried to rationalize it at first, he knew these glances did not fall into that category.

There was no need for him to eye the length of her long legs, taking note of every curve down those shapely pillars. Why would he need to watch her face so intensely? What about her emerald eyes and rosy lips continued to draw his attention as it had? And he certainly knew there was no reason to – once again – be staring at her ass. The short, split skirt covering her bounced lightly with each step she took. It had an almost hypnotic effect, drawing in his eyes as he silently marched behind her.

Realizing what he was doing, he blew out an angry breath and jerked his gaze away. Though observing her was not entirely new, the frequency of it – as well as the intensity – had only worsened after that irrational move he'd made days before. Kissing her had never been part of his intention when he'd followed her out of the camp. Yet, it happened and there was no way to reverse it. Now, he only wished the repercussions of that hastily made decision were not so prominent in his mind.

"Stay close."

His mind refocused when Kakashi's sharp words reached his ears. They were now entering the forest line and the area reported by the woman in the market place to hold a small village that was attacked. There was nothing out of sorts they could see on the way to the village. No obvious disturbances to the greenery, no signs of traps having been laid, no detection of chakra anywhere around them. Were they truly heading in the right direction?

"I think I see a clearing up ahead." Sai reported, walking at Kakashi's right side.

"Aa, so do I. Stay alert."

They were right. The tree line opened up into a large clearing. It's size was not comparable to Konoha by any means, but the area was large enough for a few dozens houses to occupy its space.

"She was telling the truth," Naruto remarked, almost in disbelief.

"So it seems." Kakashi's exposed eye raked over the quiet town. "Anything out of place to you?"

"Eh? Like what?"

"Naruto, where are the people?" Sakura supplied him with the answer Kakashi had been searching for. The jinchuriki's mouth parted slightly before he whipped his head around once more, staring at the wooden homes as if to produce someone for their sight.

The dirt paths cutting into the forest floor led them down the middle of the small town. Some of the doors on the homes stood open, yet no one came to greet them as the shinobi wandered through the narrow streets. Most all the buildings were family homes, but there were a few shops scattered amongst them. The group entered what appeared to be a small restaurant judging by the sign hanging from one dirty window. A register did indeed sit at the counter, but the shop was as empty as the rest. However, most of the table and chairs were turned over, some of them even broken. Strange scratches trailed down the walls, plates lay broken on the floor. A rotting smell emanated from the back and, curious by nature, Naruto leapt over the counter to investigate. Sounds of him gagging soon followed.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura called in worry, barely resisting the urge to cover her nose.

He emerged once more, wiping the sweat from his brow and taking deep gulps of the less tainted air. "Wherever these people are, they didn't bother cleaning up before they left."

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like that in the kitchen was supposed to be dinner, about two weeks ago. It's covered in flies and maggots! Fucking nasty!"

She cast a glance around the empty room before following a still sputtering Naruto and her team out of the building. Startled by the discovery, they decided to split up and conduct a more thorough investigation of the town. The results were the same. After two hours of searching every house, calling out for anyone to answer, they found no traces of any humans – or even any bodies – left in the village. The frustrated group met in the center of the town once they were finished.

"What could have happened here? Do you think it's possible this town was just abandoned after the war?" Sakura asked.

"That is possible, but I don't think that's the case," Kakashi replied. "I found evidence of food left in other homes as well. The decomposition would be much further along if no one had been here since the war began. Besides, this wasn't exactly in the projected path of the fighting. I doubt they would have been given an evacuation order."

"There are some signs of a disturbance taking place, but I didn't find anything to indicate anyone was killed here."

"I agree with you Sai. I found some broken furniture and busted windows, but no recent graves or evidence of death either."

"We just haven't finished the search."

Sakura turned to Sasuke, obviously confused by his statement. "But we searched the whole village."

Sasuke looked out to the surrounding forest, the area opposite from where they entered and nodded his head. Kakashi stood from his crouched position. "On this, Sasuke's right. We need to cover every available area; we still have our shinobi to find."

The team followed behind their captain as they entered the back forest. They were less than fifty feet in when the faint trails people once traveled were no longer visible. The canopy above them began overlapping and the afternoon sun could barely break through the dense foliage. Shadows danced along the way as they weaved around the large trees and thick bushes. Large patches of moss grew along not only the towering trees, but also the occasional boulder they passed.

The further in they traveled, the more they noticed the lack of animals in a forest this size. They'd seen no signs of deer, boars, even the call of birds was a rare sound. All Sakura could attest to seeing was a dark black snake that nearly dropped onto her shoulder as she stood atop a fallen trunk to survey her surroundings. The scream that had been working its way out of her throat died as Sasuke calmly grasped the hissing creature in his hand and threw it away from their positions. She wasn't sure if the look he sent her was one of amusement or annoyance, but she resolved to be more alert as they traveled.

The team had spread further out as they walked – keeping each other in sight, but leaving enough distance that they could cover more ground. Kakashi was wary to have the group split up in these circumstances. While there had been no signs of an enemy as of yet, the odd feeling surrounding the village behind them put him on edge. Why would an entire town – judging by the number of homes he guessed there were some two hundred people living there – just abandon their homes and walk away? Why were some of the windows broken and marks scratched into the walls?

He knew he wouldn't find overt signs that his ANBU team had been here, but he expected to find something. Though they had traveled fast and hard to reach this destination, he'd kept his eyes and ears open on the journey. There were no rumors circulating about a battle of any kind nor of any other area being attack on this route. With nothing else to go on, he continued on with the original plan and brought his team to their final location. But even after searching this town and surrounding forest carefully, he had seen nothing to led him to their position. The possibility of finding his missing comrades was becoming very slim.

The laughter sparked out of nowhere, making everyone tense and glance about frantically searching for its origin. Its echo died out, leaving nothing but the eerie silence of the forest in its wake. Each member of the team held utterly still, muscles tensed in anticipation for whatever might come at them. The noise had been to short in existence for them to determine where it came from or what could have made it. They didn't have to wait long for it to pierce their ears once more; this time, it was clear to each of them.

It was the sound of a child laughing, and the best they could guess with its echoes about the forest, a young child at that.

They set out warily, weapons drawn and senses alert, as they searched for the unknown child. They were barely four miles from the abandoned village - short enough of a trek even for a child to have escaped from. The carefree laughter sounded once more and Sakura veered to her right, following the out of place sound. Kakashi made a low noise, gaining their attentions, and gave a quick set of hand signals. Sai and he were going to break further left while Sakura and Sasuke continued on to the right. Naruto silently made his way to the other side of Sakura and Sasuke and slipped between the trees before making a clone to accompany him. They walked towards the epicenter of the echoing sound in that V formation.

The first spatter of blood the medic noticed was waist high on the bark of a tree they passed. It stood out from the dark browns and greens she had been focusing on, though its color had already faded to a deep red as it dried out. she caught Sasuke's eye and pointed out the anomaly to him. He showed no surprise at the sight and when she raised her eyebrow in question, he pointed the tip of his Kusunagi to the underbrush just ahead. Beneath the small canopy of bushes, her eyes landed on a dark patch of sand and grass. The closer they walked, the more the color became clear to her. What had seemed to be nothing more than a shadowed area was a patch of grass covered in what appeared to be days old blood. That which had not seeped into the dirt had laid on top of the grass, coagulating into a thick puddle that clung to the greenery around it.

The laughter sound again. Sakura clenched her hand around her kunai and edged closer to Sasuke as they continued forward. Her skin tingled with warning, but the fear she had for the child spurred her to continue forward. The very thought of an innocent, helpless child lost in these woods enraged her and made her mind whirl with questions. Where was the child's parents? Where were the many villagers who should have occupied those empty houses they found?

They walked up a short slope, parted the prickly bushes that blocked their way, and saw the dirty, tangled hair of a child sitting in front of a tree. Taking his size into consideration, Sakura guessed him to be around three years old. The blue shirt covering him was dirty and slightly torn, but she could see no blood covering it. He had his back to the pair of them, his left arm waving about as he laughed once more before bring his right hand up and putting something in his mouth. Sakura gave a silent sigh of relief to have found the child unharmed, but Sasuke halted her forward motion with a firm grasp on her arm. His Sharingan eyes swept their surroundings, checking every visible place for any kind of trap. He was more than surprised when he found none set. The situation seemed to be just what their eyes could see - a child lost in the forest.

Sakura waited until Sasuke looked down at her once more, silently waiting permission to continue. When he gave a slight nod, she stepped forward and called out to him. "Hello?"

The child didn't turn to her voice, but laughed freely once more, his voice bubbling with an innocence heard only in the young. She gave a relieved smile and slowly approached the little boy. "Sweetie, are you out here all by yourself?" His right hand raised and she heard his lips smack around something once more. She hoped he was not eating any of the foliage or mushrooms growing around. More than likely, from the glances she'd spared the greenery, they were poisonous - especially to one so young. She took the last few steps separating them and bent at her waist, brushing her cherry hair behind her ear and letting a sweet smile split her face to try and not scare the child. She placed her hand gently on his back and called once more. "Are you okay?"

The sight that met her eyes as his head finally tilted to hers froze the very blood in her veins. To shocked to scream or move, she could only stare down in horror as the boy's teeth tore the flesh off the finger he held in his hand. What appeared to be the remaining portion of a hand laid between the child's blood spattered legs. He swallowed the lump of flesh in his mouth and waved the partially devoured finger up at her, his red smeared face smiling as that tinkling laughter sounded once more.

"Sakura?"

She couldn't respond to Sasuke's call, could barely remove her shaking hand from the child's back. She felt the bile rise in her throat as he placed that mangled digit between his lips. Her body was screaming at her to move, pleading with her to get away from the child and run out of this village. The most she managed to do was take a shaky step back. The rustling of leaves didn't register in her mind, but she felt the impact of Sasuke's hard body as he collided with her – one of his arms wrapped around her waist as they began to twist and fall. Her eyes flickered up and barely caught the events as they happened.

A man had dropped from the trees just behind her as she continued to stare at the bloody child. Her brain quickly processed the split second scan she was able to take of him as Sasuke collided with her. The Uchiha pulled her to his body, twisted them so they would fall and roll into the underbrush, and – as he allowed them to spin – took the man's head off in one clean swipe. The child never so much as cried when the corpse dropped just behind him. Sakura tucked her head into her savior's chest and tumbled with him until they were hidden under the thick brush a few yards away from the eerie scene.

Though it happened so quickly, Sakura did not need to ask why Sasuke had taken such drastic action. The very smell of that man still hung in her nose. He had been shirtless, his naked torso covered in open, dirty wounds that were already beginning to show signs of infection. Dried blood, dirt, and grass clung to his wiry frame. His hair had been a tangled mass of indistinguishable items. What scared her the most was the wild, near feral look in his eyes. He had not held a weapon, rather he bared his teeth at her and she could swear a growl had came from deep in his throat before Sasuke ended his life.

Something, perhaps a rock, was pressing deep into her back, but she dared not move from her position. Sasuke laid over her, his arm still encircling her waist, but his head was raised and eyes frantically searching the tiny clearing for any other attackers. She clung to the dark shirt covering his chest, willing her mind to calm down and think rationally. Under the circumstances, that seemed to be impossible. They held silent, listening to the sounds of the forest, but could hear no one else moving about. All that met their ears was the disturbing cooing of the child sitting beside the dead body.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh..."

The pair locked eyes in panic as Naruto's scream echoed through the forest. In but a second, Sasuke had them both up and running in the direction of his voice. Sakura flared her chakra, pushing it to her legs and struggling to stay right beside Sasuke as he ran through the forest at incredible speeds. The scream they heard came from Naruto's clone as he was ambushed by two people in much the same condition as the one Sasuke had killed. She watched as they both grabbed at his arms, tugging against each other in an effort to have him for themselves. He struggled, adding to the chaos, and the trio were thrown against a large tree. The clone dispersed in a puff of white smoke leaving behind two very confused humans. Naruto himself leapt from one of the trees, catching Sasuke's arm, and forcing them to run as he dashed away from the still shocked pair of bloody people.

"What the hell is going on?" the jinchuriki asked as they fled.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know."

"That's the third clone I've gone through trying to stay away from those...I don't think we can call them people anymore."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked, panting as the effort to stay abreast with her two fastest team mates taxed her body.

"They didn't just attack me Sakura-chan, they were...I know what I saw, you know I'm not crazy! And they didn't even speak to me. And why are they all covered in blood! And why do they smell like that?"

"Naruto!" the pinkette shouted. "Calm down! You're not making any sense."

"We gotta hurry," he replied, ignoring her. "We gotta find Kaka-sensei and Sai."

They raced towards the point they knew their team mates to be in, weapons firmly in their grasp. The sound that rose above the trees stood the hairs on the back of their necks on end. It didn't originate from their fellow shinobi, of that they were certain. The most disturbing thing was their inability to tell whether it was human or animal in nature. Sakura's foot caught on something and she went tumbling to the ground, rolling painfully as her knees scraped against the jagged rocks on the forest floor. Naruto was quickly at her side to help her stand. Her eyes landed on the object that caused her to fall and she yelled for the men to stop. It was partially hidden beside the roots of a large tree, but there was no mistaking the shoe that lay before them.

It was a shinobi's boot.

Sakura moved forward to investigate, but Sasuke wasn't allowing her to do so this time. He pulled her back behind him once more and approached the foot himself, his katana held securely in his hand. He reached down, taking hold of the ankle and pulling it free of the bush rather than walking forward into the darkness. When he met with little resistance, he knew what he was gripping. He loathed to bring it out for his friends to see.

"Sai!"

Kakashi's yell cut through the silent tension.

"We gotta go!" Sakura cried and took off into the forest. Naruto was right on her heels as she ran. Sasuke eyed the jagged remains of the leg in his grasp before tossing it to the ground. His chakra hummed through his body as he used his body flicker to move back to his team mates side. The danger of this mission had just skyrocketed. A cold feeling began to seep into his chest. No matter the opponents he had faced, none of them had been prone to tearing apart their enemies. He wasn't happy to know they had now found an enemy who was apt to do so.

The piercing sound of a thousand birds chirping in tandem met their ears only a heartbeat before they saw the electric blue light of Kakashi's Raikiri. They ran through the area Sakura and Sasuke encountered the small child, but though the corpse still lay where it had fallen, the child was no where to be seen. Sakura spared no further thought to his disappearance as they raced through the trees. The distance they were being forced to cover worried her more than anything. Though they had separated while searching for the child's cries, the team should not have broken this far apart.

That musty smell hit her nose once more and she fought back the bile rising in her throat. An incoherent yell of pain echoed through the forest. Sakura began gathering her chakra in her arms, preparing herself for whatever enemy they would face.

Naruto burst through the tree line first, taking no time to ask questions of Kakashi's attacker, but throwing himself into the foray and tackling two men trying to advance on the jonin. His heavy punches sent the men flying as they struggled to get back up and the jinchuriki turned back to stand beside his sensei as they faced down a dozen or so wild eyed creatures. "What the hell is going on Kaka-sensei?"

"I'm as confused as you." Kakashi took a moment to kick away the body of one of his attackers, a hole blasted through his chest from the copy cat's Raikiri. "These people haven't answered any questions I've posed to them and they haven't attacked with weapons or jutsus either."

Naruto cringed back on reflex as two of them eyed him strangely. He took in the ragged appearance they all seemed to share – most of them with bare feet, torn clothing, and patches of blood their bodies. As he had experienced earlier, they spoke no words, but instead grunted and growled at both one another and him. "This group is just like the ones who attacked me."

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she glanced around the area. "Where's Sai?"

Kakashi ducked a wild lunge by one of the men circling them and landed a swift kick to his back, propelling him into the woods. "We got separated when we were ambushed."

Naruto caught sight of her worried expression darting back between the break in the foliage where it seemed their team mate had been forced and the situation he and his sensei were in. "Go look for Sai Sakura-chan. We can handle this."

"Are you sure?" She was already working her way back from them, easing back from the men who's attention had slowly turned her way.

"Of course!" He shouted, giving her his trademark grin. "Find that rude bastard and bring him back. Sasuke-teme, watch her back for me."

Sasuke spared a moment to quirk his brow at the whiskered man before turning to follow the young woman through the trees. Naruto's loud call for his clone jutsu followed behind him. It wasn't as far as he was suspecting before they began to see the remnants of Sai's battle. Ink from his jutsu covered the trunks of trees and rocks littering the ground. He heard Sakura scream "Sai!" before she sent one chakra powered fist through a nearby thick trunk, shattering it and sending it toppling towards the group advancing on her friend.

Several of the unsightly humans lay thrashing on the ground, wrapped up in his ink snakes. More were facing down the tigers Sai was fond of drawing. Sasuke watched for a moment as they circled the unique jutsu of the pale man. His critical eye took in the wild movements of their attacks, the lack of team work and pattern to every move they made. Sakura's battle cry had him moving once more, advancing on the crowd that had formed. He caught sight of one jumping down from the trees and ran his Kusunagi though the woman before she could hit the ground.

The next few minutes were taxing for the trio. While Kakashi had a dozen of these people attacking him, Sai had been led to an area filled with the creatures. Wave after wave of the snarling masses continued to claw at the shinobi. Sasuke's sharingan was useful in determining their movements, but he could see no chakra rushing through their system. The attacks were pure physical strength – no weapons, no chakra. The lack of their coordinated movements would have been easy enough to fend off, but they made up for the lack of training and skill with sheer power and numbers. His eyes flickered to Sakura briefly, glad to find her defending herself well enough, because he couldn't spare the time to be distracted from his own battle.

Using his katon jutsus would be impossible in this narrow, dense section of forest they fought in. The surrounding foliage would go up in a blaze, trapping even his partners in the fire. He was able to use his chidori to some extent, but the majority of the fight was with his blade and fists. He felt hands land on his shoulder and thrust a sharp kick to the unknown attackers middle. Dispatching with the one in front of him, he turned to find a boy of no more than twelve staring up at him with feral eyes. A whimper of pain past the child's mouth, but he still stood and lunged the Uchiha once more, haphazardly clawing at the shinobi's clothes.

A rumble in the earth threw the child of balance and Sasuke rammed his fingers into the boy's throat – cutting off his oxygen supply and sending him to his knees. Sakura was panting from exertion, but her chakra laced punch into the ground had disturbed the steady flow of the masses from the forest. Sasuke stumbled forward as a woman threw herself at his back while shrieking into his ear. He quickly threw her off, planting his katana into her chest the moment she hit the ground.

"Ahhh!"

"Sai!"

Sakura's scream was laced with terror. Sasuke cut through three more of the snarling, shabby people and raced towards her position. He made it near her just in time to see the green glow of her chakra scalpels disappear into a man's neck. When the body went limp, she pulled him off their pale team mate. Much as he didn't want to believe his eyes, the torn flesh and teeth marks on Sai's exposed abdomen was proof enough. The disturbing theory he'd had since their first encounter with these people proved to be true.

Sai's breathing was labored and his face twisted in pain. He knew Sakura needed to heal him soon, but present conditions wouldn't allow her the opportunity. Sasuke took stock of his surroundings quickly and made a rash decision. He pushed the medic onto their fallen comrade and forced them behind a large rock despite her shriek of protest. He leapt forward, running through the familiar hand seals, before landing in the middle of the group. As their hands outstretched towards his body, he discharged the chakra he'd built up with a loud cry.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Lightening streaked through their bodies, sending up screams of pain as their muscles contracted painfully and sent them falling to the earth. Sasuke kept up the jutsu, watching as the current leapt from one dingy body to the next. With nearly twenty of them surrounding him, he knew it would not be a fatal blow, but it would buy more than enough time for them to escape. He could not control it well in this state, but hoped that Sakura would be protected from its effects behind that large stone. When the last body dropped to the ground, he dispelled the technique and cast a critical eye to the tree line. No other attackers showed themselves.

"Sakura."

The pinkette stood with a slight grunt, Sai gathered in her arms. "We're good Sasuke; let's go."

Sai opened his eyes with difficulty. "My legs are functioning."

Sakura didn't glance down to see the slight darkening to his face, but sent him a frown none-the-less. "You're exhausted and badly wounded. Just shut up until I can get you somewhere safe to examine you." Even running behind Sasuke, dodging the fallen bodies and over uneven terrain, her arms didn't waver with the extra weight.

She heard the pain lacing his tone as he replied. "This...ugh...this seems very different than the books I've read."

"I've told you before Sai, you shouldn't take everything you read in a literal context. Some things are going to be different through your interactions with people." Sakura did her best to keep him steady in her arms in order to lessen the pain she was causing him to experience. She could feel the blood already running down her arms as it flowed from the side of his toned stomach. "Besides, I'm not exactly the same type of woman from those useless books you're talking about."

"True." His breathing sped up as another wave of pain washed over him. Stopping himself from grunting with the discomfort was a task in itself. The low conversation he shared with the medic was helping to distract him somewhat. "Those women tend to be delicate, fragile appearing creatures. I do not believe those words could be used to describe you, Ugly."

"Pretty ballsy words coming from the man I'm carrying in my arms." Sakura tightened her grip on him as she made a sharp turn to the left behind Sasuke. She was so glad to have him with her. He effortlessly sliced through some of the protruding limbs so she would have a clear path to follow behind him. If she wasn't mistaken, he was leading them back to the abandoned village. Her worry for her other team mates was still present in her mind, but she knew there was really no way they could assist them at the moment. Until she got Sai to an area and began healing him, she was relying on Sasuke's strength to protect them both.

"Sai?"

His head lolled against her chest as he fell unconscious. His color was worsening and his breathing escalating. "How much further Sasuke?" She did her best to keep the panic out of her voice, but knew she wasn't entirely successful when the Uchiha glanced over his shoulder at her. He said nothing, but increased his pace and urged her to follow. Thankfully, the forest began thinning once more and she knew they were close to their destination.

The moment they hit the small village's edge, she dashed towards one of the larger houses they investigated earlier. Again, she was glad for the former avengers presence as she paid little attention to their surroundings once she made it into the house. She made her way to one of the bedrooms in the back and laid Sai on top of the plush blankets. Her hands worked furiously to remove his top and tug his pants further down his hips, exposing his long torso for her clinical eyes.

While the wound wasn't overly large, merely the size of a human mouth, the flesh had been ripped away...torn out with the force of the bite. The bleeding wasn't stopping on its own. Sakura bit down on the tip of her gloved left hand, pulling the leather off her so she could better control the delicate chakra flow of her medical jutsu. She worked quickly, mending the torn blood vessels with that hand alone while rummaging through her pouch with the other. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't hear Sasuke's words or the door closing behind him as he left.

Antibiotics, blood pills, and soothing cremes were laid out in a row next to the bed. Both her hands now hovered over his abdomen, pouring chakra into his system and pushing the vessels to close and flesh to rebuild itself once more. Sai moaned in pain and tensed beneath her. Sakura hated the look on his face, but could not spare the time to give him an anesthetic. In silence, she continued to work on her friend, all the while fearing whatever had infected those people had now been transferred to him.

Soon, the faces of her other team mates were looking back at her from spaces along the wall. They stood watching her work, scratches and shallow wounds covering them all. The angry line of Kakashi's brow spoke outwardly of his self-loathing for putting them in this dangerous position. Naruto's worried gaze held to his friend under her capable hands. The look she shared with Sasuke went unnoticed by the two, but words weren't needed to convey what she was feeling at that moment.

His dark eyes bored into hers. Never showing her sympathy, never belittling the slight tremor to her hands, never wavering from hers. She took hold to that confident strength he showed and used it as a crutch to hold herself up.

There were questions to be asked later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was her friends life blood dripping onto her shoes.

* * *

><p><strong> () () () () () () () () () () <strong>

**A/N:**

**Again...up to their ears in blood. What's wrong with me? hehe**

**Well, that turned out a bit longer than I anticipated, but I don't think I'll hear complaints will I?**

**I've, yet again, seemed to acquire some new readers to the fic. Actually, quite a few of them this time. Thank you all so much for finding, reading, and – by your words – enjoying my story! I'm so glad to have all of you join me here. I hope to continue hearing from you as the story progresses. Hey! That goes for those of you still following along with me. Don't stop the reviews from coming people. I'm dying to know how you are liking the fic. **

**So y'all are thinking zombies huh? Well, I don't know about that but we've definitely got some crazy shit going on here. And more Konoha shinobi are on their way? A bunch of drama still left to unfold. **

**Thanks for reading and drop me a review! Those are always the best birthday presents for me! (And no, we are not discussing my age.) **

**:)**


	28. Chapter 28

The rain continued to fall, though it had been some eighteen hours now, producing a soft, rhythmic pattern against the window panes. Sakura guessed the time to be around noon; with the heavy clouds darkening the skies, she wasn't sure. Some gas lamps they'd found in the house were scattered about, casting a gentle glow on the unfamiliar surroundings. She could hear mutterings of the conversation taking place in the other room, but she ignored them for now. Kaka-sensei would share whatever they were deliberating on when they were finished. She busied herself with tending to Sai.

It pleased her to no end to see his breathing was no longer labored. The easy rise and fall of his chest was a much more pleasant sight than the shallow, fast breaths he'd taken for nearly ten hours after being wounded. Sakura had just recently finished re-wrapping his torso with fresh bandages. Though the previous ones weren't saturated with his blood, she wanted to keep a close watch on the deep wound he'd received. It had been too complicated for her to completely heal in one setting. The most she was able to do was stop the majority of the bleeding and began to repair the muscle and fat tissue he'd lost. She would be able to do another healing session in a few hours, but until then, she would have to keep his wound clean and dry.

The fever that plagued her friend for a short while had finally broken. Sakura did her best to slowly wipe away the sweat clinging to his skin without disturbing him. The antibiotics, antipyretics, blood pills, and pain killers were finally working and he was sleeping peacefully as a result. When she finished her task, she covered him with only a sheet and eased herself out of the room. She ignored the open hallway leading to her comrades in favor of returning to the small bathroom a few doors down. It was a great surprise to find the water still running when she tested it hours ago. Since then, Sakura had commandeered the space for her medical equipment.

After carefully washing her hands, she took stock of her remaining supplies laid out on the counter. Only a few rolls of bandages were left, so she would have to be frugal with their use. The vials filled with blood and chakra pills were over half full, there was still a good stock of antibiotics and antivirals to choose from, but many of her other resources were depleted. She took a few of the chakra pills before leaving the room. Though she'd had some time to allow her chakra to replenish from the fighting, the healing Sai needed and the inability to sleep in these conditions had her chakra stores hanging around half their usual levels. As she had no idea what lay ahead in the next few hours and days, Sakura knew it would behoove them all to keep their levels up.

She tossed a pill to each of the men in the larger living area. Kakashi stood by the window facing the forest. While he smiled at her in thanks and took the offered pill, his eyes quickly went back to scanning the tree line. This was how it had been since they entered the house. One of the men would always be at the window, watching and waiting for the feral people hiding in the woods. Sasuke took the pill as well, but Naruto simply grinned at her and pocketed the small blue object. She managed a small smile herself and shook her head at his actions. Thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruto's stores of chakra would be fine without her help.

"How is it?" she asked, taking a seat near one of the lamps in the room.

"The same," Kakashi replied, his eyes never wavering.

"They come around every once in a while. Sometimes just one or two of 'em; sometimes a small group. Either way, they just sorta...sniff around. They hang out just outside the woods - watching the village. It's like they're making sure we're still here."

Sakura was a little unnerved by Naruto's observations. "Is it just the few or is there more of them hiding?"

"I think it's just them; problem is I can't tell for sure. Sasuke and Kaka-sensei have the same problem since it seems these guys are civilians. The Sharingan doesn't help a lot since they can't use chakra. My sage mode works a little better and I can sorta sense where they are."

"What about using the Kyuubi's power? Have you tried that?"

"I tried. You know I can kinda feel where people are who are thinking about negative things right?" He waited for her to nod to continue. "Well, I can't tell where these people are using his power."

"But...that's.."

"We know," Sasuke interrupted. "It doesn't really make any sense to us either."

Her confusion showed on her face. She clearly recalled the aggressive way the hordes of unkempt people attacked them. The growls they emitted, the way they bared their teeth at the shinobi...how could he not sense them?

"Sakura," Kakashi called. "Do you have any theories as to what could have happened to these people? Is there any virus or disease you can think of that could cause this?"

Her first thought was to tell him no. She'd replayed every movement she'd seen them make, run every detail that she was able to make out on their bodies through her mind. However, there were some things about this that gave her pause. Running through the list she'd mentally made could help bring some insight into the situation.

She leaned back against the wall, crossing her legs and making herself more comfortable on the wooden floor. "This sort of reaction? No. No I don't know of anything that could do this."

"But Sakura-chan, what about the people in Suna? They were kinda crazy like this."

"They were hallucinating Naruto. Most of those people thought we were trying to kill them or something. Don't you remember talking to some of them?"

"Well, yeah but...this isn't the same thing?"

She blew a frustrated breath out. "No, this is nothing like that. For one thing, these people haven't said a word that I've heard."

"Not if you don't count the growling."

"And I don't Kaka-sensei; but it's not just the lack of verbal communication. The patterns of their movement, the lack of concern they showed for one another - especially in the case of that baby we saw Sasuke. Even shinobi who don't care about what happens to their comrades act different than this. These people's behavior...I don't know. It seems more...animalistic in nature to me."

"I will agree with that," Kakashi said as he slowly slipped a shuriken from his pouch. Sakura watched as he eyed a point out the window for some time before finally opening the glass and throwing the weapon towards something. A second later, she heard a rough scream pierce the woods. Sasuke looked towards the jonin, but Kakashi gave him a negative shake of his head. "It's fine; that worked."

Sakura watched the exchange in confusion and Sasuke finally took pity on her ignorance. "Sometimes they wander a bit to close and a suitable warning is necessary."

So they really were watching the house, waiting for their chance to get close. Though there was a ravine separating them from the rest of The Land of Grass, they still had to pass through a short section of woods after leaving the bridge. Was it possible they were watching them from that forest as well? If that was the case, they would be surrounded by this mass of creatures. A moment later, a small explosion sounded from what she guessed was the village's borders. Her head whipped towards the sound, but the men simply shook their heads slightly and seemed to accept the truth behind it.

"Looks like they finally started to move on all sides huh?" Naruto said.

"Did you set up a trap?"

Kakashi nodded. "While you were working on Sai earlier. We've placed paper bombs, shuriken, and a few other surprises for any of them who feel like they wanna get too close."

"We can't stay here too long Kaka-sensei. I need to get Sai to a hospital where I have the equipment to properly treat him."

"I know Sakura, but it doesn't look like these guys are willing to talk this over. We also need to try and find our people."

"I know," she admitted softly. Silence descended on the group as each was lost in their own thoughts. This was a far cry from the situation they'd expected to walk into.

A loud explosion shook the very windows of the home they secluded themselves in. The view out the window afforded them a glimpse of a large cloud of smoke rising over the trees a few miles away.

"I don't suppose that was something you set up?" Sakura asked.

"No. We haven't set up anything beyond the borders of the village."

"Which means someone else is out there."

Kakashi was thinking about sending out a search team, but his eyes fell on Naruto's still figure. He had settled himself on the floor and was already gathering natural energy so he could enter his sage mode. Kakashi wasn't sure if it would work this far away, but he was glad the young man was going to try. Just as the orange markings were appearing around his eyes, Naruto leapt up with a panicked expression on his face.

"Kaka-sensei, we've got to go out there."

"Why? Who caused that explosion?"

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Genma-san are out there!"

"Wait, _what_?"

The group looked to each other in confusion. The knowledge that their fellow Konoha shinobi were out there amongst the feral people came as a great shock to the group.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm sure! They're under attack. We don't have time to waste Kaka-sensei."

"Alright, calm down. I have no intention of leaving them there, but we need a plan. Sai's injured and we can't leave him here alone."

Naruto nodded, understanding of Kakashi's reasoning. "You're right Kaka-sensei. Sakura-chan needs to get ready anyway."

"Huh?"

His blue eyes locked onto hers. "They're wounded, Hinata worse than the others. They're gonna need you're help when I bring them back."

When Naruto spoke with such conviction, she couldn't help but believe his every word. "I'll be ready."

"Sasuke," he turned to his best friend. "Sakura-chan can't watch over Sai and protect herself too. I need you to protect them for me, please."

Kakashi turned towards the door, pretending to ready his kunai and other supplies while he hid the smile surely showing through his mask. Naruto, the absentminded loud shinobi that he was, was giving orders and covering all aspects of the team before he set out to rescue his other friends. It was a pleasant surprise to hear him do so, though he doubted the young man would appreciate those words right now.

"Just go," the jonin heard Sasuke reply.

"Alright sensei, let's go."

Even if he wanted to respond to the _kid_ ordering him around, he didn't have the chance. Naruto bolted out of the house, tossing kunai into the forest line at any people who dared still hang around.

It was all the jonin could do to keep pace with him.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

Naruto raced through the trees, timing each jump and angling himself so he didn't stumble amidst the thick mass of branches. He was glad to feel Kaka-sensei keeping pace with him; there was no way he was slowing down. Another ripple of panic shot through him, but he recognized it was not his own. Ever since he activated his sage mode within the village, he'd kept his focus on the small band of shinobi fighting against the large group of deranged civilians attacking them.

Well, he'd been more focused on one member in particular.

He couldn't tell how severe it was, but Hinata's pain was easy to feel through her chakra signature. It was enough that she was unable to fight. Another explosion sent a large cloud of dust and smoke rising into the air - thankfully, it seemed they were close. He knew Shino and Genma were mildly injured, but they were holding their own. Kiba was a different matter. His presence felt different - more unstable, more chaotic - than it ever had.

"Kaka-sensei, let me deal with the ones around them."

Kakashi timed his next jump to land next to Naruto. His uncovered eye looked doubtfully at the jinchuriki. "You sure about that? You remember how hard it is to deal with these people."

"I'm sure," he admittedly replied. During his next leap, he created two clones of himself that fell into formation fluidly. Kakashi took in the familiar sight with a knowing smirk. It seemed it would be in his best interest not to get caught in the fight Naruto was about to bring.

"Alright. I'll trust you to deal with the majority of them then. When we get closer, I'll break to the right and come up beside them." Kakashi already had a good idea of the situation after Naruto's hasty explanation once they set out. If he was right, their companions were facing a much larger crowd than what he'd faced earlier. As the smell of smoke hit his nose, he nodded to Naruto and changed direction with his next jump.

One question still remained – Why had their companions come here? There had been no word from Konoha that the outbreak had been cured and anyone outside of the village should have been told to meet up with them earlier. It was possible he'd simply missed the message from Tsunade-sama in his haste to find their missing comrades. Yet, now they all found themselves in danger.  
>That familiar stench assaulted his nose and he leapt to the ground, pulling a kunai from his pack and lifting the band of his hitai-ate. His eyes scanned the destroyed area - large holes scattered about the forest floor, trees felled, blood covering the underbrush - the battle signs were fresh. Muffled shouts were now beginning to reach his ears as he closed in on the group. A high pitched whirling sound broke through the trees, accompanied by his former students loud cry. Kakashi sprinted forward, slicing through one unsuspecting man while jumping over the fallen form of another. A swarm of beetles descended right next to him, covering three would be attackers – quickly silencing their cries of pain. He easily spotted the sunglasses wearing Aburame teen and caught him round the middle at full stride, propelling both of them back against the rocky precipice.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei?" Shino panted, the breath temporarily knocked from him.

"Stay down for a moment." He had to yell to be heard above the screams and high winds from Naruto's fuuton rasenshuriken. The powerful jutsu expanded, catching many of those trying to flee in its invisible waves. As the sounds died down, another explosion rocked the area to the west of their location. Kakashi heard Naruto's yell for their comrades just before he took off. "Are you alright?" The jonin asked, eying the various wounds covering the quiet teen.

"I am alright. These are but superficial wounds; Hinata however needs medical attention."

"Sakura is waiting back with the others. Let's go get the rest of your team and we'll go back to her."

Kakashi noted how Shino favored his right leg as he rose, but said nothing to the young man. His pace was barely affected by whatever injury he'd sustained and they caught up to Naruto and the rest of Shino's team in very little time. Of course, the fact that there were not many of the wild people left to contend with greatly helped matters. There were less than a dozen of the feral people now circling the few shinobi blocking their entrance into what looked like a cave cut into the rock face. The Konoha shinobi fought them hand to hand now; any jutsu use would injure their own comrades as well.

Kakashi and Shino attacked from behind, catching the dirty creatures off guard. While their strength was no match for the shinobi's, it was difficult to fight people who used such erratic movements. The women were perhaps worse than the men – biting, clawing, throwing themselves at the shinobi without hesitation. They took down those attacking them, but not without injury. Naruto simply glanced about, making sure everyone was okay, then sprinted into the dark cave. Kakashi's head whipped around when a low growl rumbled through their area.

"Kiba...Kiba, calm down." It was unusual to hear Genma raise his voice for any reason. Yet, when he looked into the tribal marked face of the Inuzuka, he understood Genma's reasons. His nostrils were flaring, lips pulled back showing his long canines, his chest puffing as a long, low growl continued to rumble from deep in his lungs. Akamaru stood beside him, having much the same attack stance as his partner. When Naruto emerged from the cave, carrying a wounded Hinata, Kiba stalked towards the pair. The nails on his hands were already forming the sharp claws Kakashi had seen him wield in battle. The shinobi moved together, coming closer to the pair and preparing to intervene if necessary. Kiba's actions were putting them all on edge as they were too close to those of the people they'd just been fighting.

"Kiba? What's with you man?" Naruto asked, perhaps just a tinge of fear leaking into his tone.

Though it was difficult with her right leg in a long splint, Hinata reached out and gently touched her team mates shoulder. "I'm alright Kiba-kun."

Kiba held Naruto's stare, not bothering to look down though her hand remained clutched to his shoulder. Kakashi's hand curled around a kunai in his pack, though he desperately hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Thankfully, the growl coming from Kiba began to soften - prompting Akamaru's to do the same, though his canine features remained enhanced.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked once again, not moving from his position for fear of startling his on edge friend.

Kiba inhaled deeply, drawing in the scents of those around him. "Where's Sakura?"

The question was asked through clenched teeth, the rough tone sending shivers through Hinata which Naruto could easily feel. "She's back at the village...a few miles from here, through the forest."

Kiba's eyes flickered down to Hinata before turning and watching the forest line. He inhaled deeply several times as his sharp gaze scanned the trees.

"Kiba?" Kakashi questioned, but a quick signal from Genma stopped the rest of his words. The wild aura surrounding the young man seemed to flare even more as he turned to watch those behind him. The vertical slits of his pupils were dilated, making his already narrowed eyes seem even darker. Akamaru walked towards Shino and nudged him with his nose. As if he understood his motions, Shino walked closer to the group, placing all of them behind the Inuzuka now.

"Hold tight to her," Kiba ordered Naruto before launching himself into the thick mass of trees.

"What's going on with him?" The jinchuriki asked.

"We can explain later Naruto. For now, it would be best if we all re-grouped and get Hinata treated."

The blonde nodded to Genma's words and followed behind the rest as they took the path Kiba was cutting them through the forest. The darkness under the entangled canopy was only worsened by the heavy clouds still hanging overhead. The soggy brush and mud clung to their feet as they walked, an unpleasant feeling to be sure. Kakashi and the others surrounded Naruto as he carried their injured team mate, taking point as their first line of defense. However, it proved not to be necessary.

Short lived shrieks of pain occasionally broke the silence of the wooded area. Kiba's feral growls echoed around them, giving them both a sense of comfort and wariness as he kept the path safe for them. Kakashi took a moment to examine one of the discarded bodies that lay in their path. Empty, bloodshot eyes stared back as he rolled the body over. The jonin checked the body for a pulse, making sure to take no chances with these unknown people. When he found no heartbeat and saw no movement to the middle aged man's chest, he continued his observations.

There seemed to be nothing abnormal with their mouths. Teeth were of average size, no discolorations to their tongue or gums. Though the person's nails were horribly ragged and a variety of dirt and unknown substances were caked underneath, their was nothing else physically wrong with them. In fact, the only thing he could see wrong with the body was the presence of heavy bloodshot eyes and the various wounds covering the torso. The gagging stench that clung to his body was a musty one of dried blood, an unwashed body, and seeping wounds. With death, the smell had only worsened.

The copy-cat rose from his crouch and took his position beside Naruto once more, fingering the kunai in his pouch as Kiba's growl surrounded them.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

Sakura peeled back the bandage covering Sai's torso. Though there was no blood seeping through the dressing, she wanted to lay eyes on the wound. Satisfied that the healing was progressing as it should, she gently pressed the gauze back in place. Her friend was sleeping soundly; the pain meds helping him somewhat, but she knew it was the lack of his fever that contributed the most.

She sat back on her heels observing him, not yet ready to leave his side. She was no longer worried so much over his condition as her efforts had seen their rewards, but there was little else for her to do at the moment. Standing in front of that window waiting on Naruto and Kaka-sensei to come back was going to drive her mad. Not knowing how badly her friends were hurt, being unable to go help them herself, praying that they all made it back safely...her mind – and emotions – were in chaos. At least before, with the other attacks by Kabuto, she had some idea how to handle the outbreak. Some guess as to where to start looking for an antidote. With this, Sakura was at a complete and utter loss.

There was nothing she could think of, no disease or virus – man made or otherwise, that could cause these symptoms. Whatever Kabuto had done to these people, it was something she was wholly unprepared for. She didn't even know where to start. There was no lab equipment to work with, even if she could get blood and tissue samples from them. What would benefit them the most would be a thorough autopsy, but, again, she had nothing here to do one. Truth be known, Tsunade-sama or Shizune-senpai would be the better choice to do one as they had much more experience with them than she did.

And that left her where?

Sitting in this house, surrounded by these people that she was unable to help, waiting helplessly for her friends to return to her alive.

She felt like that little girl all over again. The one who had to rely on everyone else to protect her. The one who couldn't do anything when her friends needed her. The one who spent most nights crying her frustrations into her pillow.

Sakura didn't even know if her shishou was alright; if her family and friends were okay.

Her eyes burned with tears and she bit the inside of her cheek as she desperately tried to hold them back. Crying right now would do nothing to help the situation. She needed to hold herself together; Naruto would be back soon and she would have work to do. If he saw her crying, or evidence that she had been, she would only add to the burden of his worries. The hands resting against the tops of her thighs curled into fists.

"How is he?"

Her head snapped up at the unexpected words. Sasuke stood in the doorway, leaning against the wood frame and holding her gaze with his onyx eyes. She let the nails of her hands bite into the tender flesh of her palms – anything to distract her thoughts. With a last look to the sleeping shinobi, Sakura rose and quietly made her way to the door. She urged Sasuke through before following herself, closing the door so that they would not disturb Sai.

"He's much better. His fever broke and the wound is healing nicely."

Sasuke took position against the wall since she'd moved him out of the doorway, but his eyes still lingered on her form. She needed to get away from him for a moment. Perhaps if she washed her face in cold water she could get a grip on the sadness and sense of helplessness that still plagued her. It was a good idea, however, Sasuke wasn't letting her pass. His fingers curled around her upper arm, stopping her as she tried to walk past him.

"Sakura."

"Don...shouldn't you be watching the forest?" Her head hung forward, her pink bangs hiding her face from his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing Sasuke. Everything's alright; I just need to go get the supplies ready for when Naruto gets back."

The grip on her arm didn't loosen. "Then look at me," he commanded.

She somehow managed a snort of laughter. "Why should I? Now if you please, I need to go get ready." Though she said that, she felt as if she had no strength to pull away from him.

Sasuke stared at her bowed head trying to figure out what just what was wrong with the woman. He'd watched her for a few moments as she sat by the replacement's bed before he called out to her. The look that crossed her face indicated she was about to cry, but the tears never fell. Was she lamenting the injury her team mate had acquired? If so, it was foolish in his opinion. She had nothing to do with the injury or how it was received, therefore she had no reason to feel guilt. However, he remembered how much she would worry and cry in their younger years. Many times she would feel saddened over an injury either he or Naruto got on missions, even if she wasn't there. Her incessant worrying was one of the weaknesses she had.

Though, this time, perhaps there was more than that. The group had relied on her for her medical knowledge and skills – not just with the recent attacks by Kabuto – but he knew she worked hard during the war as well. Her recent emotional outburst in the woods over the harsh things Kabuto had done only showed how much this constant threat of death to so many people was getting to her. Yet, she'd continued to preform her duties perfectly and without assistance. Unfortunately, there was no one to assist her out here in the field. While he could protect her and the injured male in the room behind them, he was useless when it came to healing them.

Her sharp intake of breath was muffled against his shirt when he pulled her body closer to his. "Sa-suke?" He ignored her broken call of his name and peered into her emerald eyes, willing her to be truthful with him. This unwillingness of hers to be honest with him, to hide things from him, greatly irritated the Uchiha. When her head began to lower, her eyes drifting off to the side, he tightened his grip and brought their bodies flush together.

Sakura tried...she tried so hard to break away from that piercing gaze of his, but he wouldn't allow it. The strength she could feel radiating from his body was wearing down her defenses little by little. She just wanted a moment – just a simple moment where she didn't have to be strong, didn't have to have all the answers. She just wanted a moment to break and she swore she would be able to pull herself back together and continue on.

Those warm fingers and dark eyes held her in place, willing her to let it happen. It wasn't long before her palms were sliding up his chest, fingers curling in the dark fabric covering his broad frame. When her forehead fell to rest against his body, he allowed it – even brought his other hand up to grip her small waist. Sakura let the weak defenses she still had up to crumble and she shuddered against him. She would only allow a few tears to spill, but her breath hitched with the effort to hold back.

Should you have asked him even one hour ago, Sasuke would have said this type of behavior was useless, inefficient, and had no place in a shinobi. Yet in this moment, his mind was warring with his preconceived notions. Though her shoulders trembled under his hand, he knew she was holding back. This was no hysterical spell from a frantic female. This was a controlled, purposeful release of just a few of the overwhelming emotions going through the soft hearted woman. For once, he wasn't perceiving this as a weakness. Sakura was simply having a stumble in her steady pace and she needed a crutch to help her stand once more.

Perhaps that was why he continued to allow her to rest her head against his body, curl her fingers into the expanse of his shirt, and why he was holding her small frame as she did so. It was just for a moment; just a small span of time where she allowed her defenses to break around him.

That pleased him.

Her head finally lifted, showing him red eyes and wet cheeks that contrasted with the soft smile on her face. Those deep green eyes searched his for a moment, flickering back and forth, before he could see her reach a decision. He need not have asked what it was for he soon found out as her face began to close the distance between them. Her movement was slow and calculated, giving the Uchiha plenty of time to either move away or force her away from him.

He did neither.

Instead, when her lips moved gently over his, he returned the action. His hands held steady to her waist as she lifted herself on tiptoes to reach his taller frame. It was a slow, almost lazy kiss – their lips simply caressing each other, slowly tasting one another. It was nothing like the fierce explosion of passion they'd experienced after their spar.

Yet, he could still feel his heart race.

When she leaned back, she gifted him with that soft smile once more before pulling away. Her gently mumbled, "Thank you Sasuke" almost went unheard. He watched her until she went into the bathroom at the end of the hall before finally returning to his post at the window. Thankfully, none of the creatures had gotten curious enough to come forward in his absence. He caught a reflection of himself in the rain streaked window and immediately chastised his own confusing actions and emotions.

The tiny smile that dared cross his face had not been from conscious effort.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

"I have good news Hinata-san," Sakura said, standing back upright from her crouched position over the Hyuuga heiress. "It's a clean break." Hinata smiled just a bit after hearing that information, but one other obviously had no idea the implications of the statement.

"Eh? What's that mean Sakura-chan?"

The medic barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the jinchuriki's lack of knowledge. "That mean's she won't require surgery to remove any traces of bone fragments and I can set the break and begin the healing process now."

"Oh, that is great news Hinata!" That smile she'd offered Sakura turned just a bit brighter as Naruto leaned closer to her with a relieved look on his face.

Sakura reached down to pick up the long, flat pieces of wood that had been serving as her temporary splint. "This was actually well done. Who placed it?" she asked of the shinobi lining the wall of yet another of the home's bedrooms.

"Well who do ya think Sakura-chan?" Genma said with a wink, rolling that senbon to the other side of his mouth.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "Shoulda guessed. Keep this up and Tsunade-sama is gonna get you into the medic program after all."

"Oh I think not. I'm perfectly happy where I am thank you."

She chuckled at his response and continued to bend the wood between her hands just slightly, making sure it was perfectly straight and would not interfere with the work she was about to do. Their continued conversation over her small task was not appreciated by one member of the group if his growls were any indication. Kiba's unsteady chakra and constant glare had her staying back from the shinobi. Once she was done with Hinata, she planned to give him a thorough examination. Her initial fear was that he'd been somehow infected by the people outside, but Genma and his other team mates were quick to assure her he was not. Unfortunately, she would have to wait until after she'd helped the Hyuuga heiress for an explanation.

This, however, was now her temporary hospital and as such, she wouldn't tolerate his hovering and constant growling.

"Kiba-kun," she called with authority in her voice and came to stand right before the posturing male. "I appreciate your worry for your friend, but right now my concern is only for her. Therefore, if you want to stay in this room, I suggest you get back to the wall and stop growling or else I **will** throw you out of here and you will not come back."

She stood her ground against his bared teeth and narrowed eyes. There was a movement behind her and she felt Sasuke's chakra spike. Before things could escalate, Shino gripped his friend's shoulder and spoke with a sharper tone than any had heard from him before. "Kiba, you know Sakura-san is trying to help Hinata. All you're doing is getting in her way and slowing down the process; come back here with me. You have got to get your emotions under control." It was another moment before the young man moved, but when he did, they could all see the tentative shake of his shaggy brown hair.

Sakura picked up her discarded planks and moved to the bed once more. From within her medic's pouch, she withdrew a syringe with a clear substance in it. "I'm going to go ahead and give this to you Hinata-san; it's just some pain medicine."

Sakura allowed the young woman a few minutes for the medicine to work while she continued to get herself ready. She'd already leveled out the two planks of wood for the splint and was now unrolling long strips of cloth to tie it with. When she saw Hinata's eyelids begin to droop, she called to the men surrounding her. "I'm going to need some help to do this."

"What do you need Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It is a clean break, but it's in her femur. It'll be difficult for me to manipulate alone. Also, even though I gave her some medication, I can't afford to put her out under the circumstances. She'll probably fight and fidget a little as part of the natural reaction, so I need help holding her."

"I...I'll do my...bess ta ssstay still..."

Sakura offered the girl a soft smile at her slurred words. "I know you will Hinata-san, but this is just to play it safe, okay? Kaka-sensei, can you help me by holding the upper part of the broken leg. Genma-san, I'd like you on the other leg please."

"I wanna help," Naruto said, his voice strong but pleading.

"Okay, then can you hold down her upper body for me?"

Naruto moved to the bed, placing his back to the rest of the room and holding Hinata's hands by her head. Sakura thought it was a testament to the drugs that he had her in such a position yet no blush erupted on her face. Kakashi had his hands wrapped around the young woman's upper thighs, his back almost pressing against Naruto. When Genma was in place, Sakura pushed up the sides of her pants she cut earlier so that her hands were directly on Hinata's flesh – ensuring she had a firm grip.

"Alright Kaka-sensei, I need you to keep that part of her leg still. No matter what, okay?"

"Understood."

"Alright, take a deep breath Hinata-san." She spoke loudly to the groggy young woman. It was a moment before she complied, but once Sakura heard the inhale stop, she gripped Hinata's leg and firmly pulled down. Immediately, the young woman gasped in pain and tried to writhe on the bed, but the shinobi held her steady.

"Just another minute Hinata-san." Sakura called, steadily applying that pressure.

Naruto had leaned fully over the crying woman, holding her upper body down with the added pressure of his own. His head rested next to hers; his own pain at seeing her hurt before his eyes once more leaking into his tone. "You're doing good Hinata. Just...just breathe, okay? Just breathe with me."

Sakura finally felt the pop signaling the bone slid into place. "That's it Hinata-san. We're done."

With the resetting completed, Hinata latched onto Naruto's shoulders and wept softly into the warmth of his neck. Sakura poured her chakra into Hinata's leg, urging the bone to begin knitting itself back together. Kakashi and Genma took a final look at their injured comrades before leaving the room quietly.

"Shall we talk?"

"Aa. I was about to suggest the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

**A/N:**

**Another update? In two weeks? -You know this probably won't keep happening so quickly don't ya? **

**Many, many thanks to everyone for the reviews and PMs after the last chapter. I take it everyone enjoyed the horror huh? Well, I hope I left you something to thoroughly enjoy in this one as well. ;)**

**Thanks for the birthday wishes as well. It was a great time, but I'm glad it's only once a year. I'm getting to old to party that hard too often. (okay, well maybe not THAT old, but still...)**

**Hope you enjoy and leave me your thoughts on the chapter. **

**(early) Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends out there! Don't stuff yourselves too badly...I'll be doing that for ya. **


	29. Chapter 29

"So Tsunade-sama found the cure? The quarantine is over?" Sakura asked of Genma. Though he lounged against the wall, his ankles crossed and arms folded behind his head as if he had not a care in the world, his eyes were sharp – darting between the shinobi occupying the living area and the tree line outside the window he sat next to.

"Yeah, Hokage-sama has distributed the medicine to everyone with great results."

Sakura felt her shoulders drop as that weighing tension finally left her body. "That's so good to hear."

"If that's so, why have we not received a message from the village? Your journey from Konoha should have taken several days, yet we've heard nothing."

Genma turned those shrewd eyes to the imposing figure of the last Uchiha. The young man may have been situated across the room, but the disbelieving tone and narrowed eyes commanded attention.

As Genma explained the circumstances behind their arrival in the Land of Grass, Sakura took a moment to gaze at the group filling the room. Though they were mild, there was not a person in the room who'd managed to escape injury. Even Sasuke had some mild bruising to his torso after being attacked by so many of the civilians at once. He'd yet to let her take a look at it, but perhaps that was the best idea for the moment. The back rooms of the house they'd taken refuge in had two much more heavily wounded people she was responsible in caring for.

Sakura healed Hinata's leg as much as she could for now and replaced the well made splint of Genma's. What the Hyuuga heir truly needed was several detailed healing sessions and rest in a hospital bed. Unfortunately, that was not something Sakura could provide her at the moment. Just across the hall from her, Sai continued to lay asleep in the borrowed bed. More worrisome was the once healed fever was slowly beginning to return. While it was not as serious as before, Sakura feared she was only seeing it in the early stages. She'd already begun to medicate him, but it had yet to break. His condition was taking another turn and she desperately wanted to get him out of this village.

She'd phased out once more while thinking of her patients and Naruto's quizzical look told her others had noticed. With a tiny smile and shake of her head, Sakura focused on the jonins speaking once more.

"Have you been able to send out a message to the village?" Kakashi asked.

Genma fiddled with his senbon for a moment before tucking it to the right side of his mouth. "No. Unfortunately, they had us pinned in that spot for a couple of days. We haven't been able to do much of anything except defend ourselves from their attacks."

"I wonder why there were so many of them after you," Naruto thought out loud. "When we were attacked, there weren't nearly as many of those creepy bastards around."

"It seems we entered into this region from a different area as you. We never passed this village or the rope bridge you spoke of," Shino added. "Though for us, that was not a fortunate thing."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"The back border of this village meets a large lake which we crossed to get here. Apparently, the forest was thick in wildlife at one time."

"Before they migrated there."

Genma nodded tersely at the Uchiha's correct assumption. "We found the remains of animals scattered everywhere. It doesn't look like they're too picky about their diet."

Sakura shuddered as Sai's wound flashed across her mind.

"Not a very comforting thought," Kakashi muttered. "Especially when we still have men somewhere out there."

Though Shino's sunglasses hid his eyes from view, the slight tilt of his head in Genma's direction was easy to spot. Sakura knew Kakashi had seen it too by the tensing of his shoulders and the narrowing of his eye.

"I didn't know who was out here. Tsunade-sama didn't mention any other team in this region." Genma's voice was low and the usual light tone he held had disappeared. From the weapons pouch at his right thigh, he pulled out a small package carefully wrapped in linen. Sakura heard the long exhale as Kakashi took the offered item and opened it with care. The porcelain piece was barely the size of her hand, one side with jagged edges showing where it had broken. Red flecks, which she accurately assumed to be blood, marred the orange and brown painted patterns swirling below the small, oval eye opening. It was a pattern she was recently familiar with seeing.

"I wasn't certain, but I grabbed that because it looks like..."

"Yeah," Kakashi interrupted, his voice tight. "yeah, it's his."

Genma rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth, nodding slowly in acceptance of Kakashi's words. Silence filled the room as each shinobi processed the jonin's conversation. The three members of the former team seven shared a brief look, each of them knowing the others thoughts at that moment. The boot they'd stumbled across during their first battle with the feral people possibly once belonged to one of their missing ANBU members. Naruto paled at the thought, his face twisting in sadness for the pain their comrade would have felt.

Kiba's throaty growl disturbed their thoughts and drew their attention to the far wall where he sat. With slow movements, he hunched further towards the window he sat guarding. The muscles of his arms flexed under tan skin as he slowly pulled himself up, filling the window with his broad body. With deft movements, Genma pulled another senbon from his pack and flicked it with deadly accuracy towards the dingy man lurking about the edge of the forest. With a sharp cry, he fell – his body lying face first in the muddy ground. When no further movement occurred, Kiba once again found his place along the wall, eyes sharp and body crouched at the ready.

"Okay, seriously...what the hell is going on with him?" Naruto's poorly executed whisper was acknowledged by only a flicker of Kiba's slit pupils in his direction.

"He has fully embraced his Alpha role."

Naruto continued to stare at the Aburame male, hoping for an elaboration on his words. When nothing further was offered, the jinchuriki threw up his hands in exasperation. "What the _hell_ does that mean!"

Sakura's sharp poke to the blond's thigh brought him back down to the floor and, thankfully, stopped his loud mouth.

"The Inuzuka clan has a strong affiliation with canines."

"I know they like dogs. So what?" Naruto cried.

A strong glare from Kakashi was all that was needed to silence the man so he could continue. "It's not just that they like dogs Naruto. The Inuzuka clan's natural abilities lie more towards the animal kingdom than any other. Their heightened senses – particularly their sense of smell, quick reflexes, elongated canines, and claw like nails are distinguishing features of clan members. Not to mention the quick tempers and a certain...fondness for fighting."

The very topic of their conversation turned his head towards the copy cat nin. The long, silent stare he sent the older man had a nervous laugh escaping the silver haired shinobi.

"It has something to do with these people," Genma added. "Shortly after we began fighting them, his demeanor started to change until he was eventually like you see now. I've worked with a few members of his clan before, but I've never seen them get quite like this."

"Ya think? He was gonna attack me for helping Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He was protecting his pack."

"But Kaka-sensei..."

"My summons is a pack of dogs; do you not think I'd understand them somewhat by now?"

"It's...the way they act." The guttural words washed over everyone in the room, commanding their attention as if Kiba had stood screaming the sentence. He remained staring out the window, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath and bathed in the scents of his comrades around him.

"How so?" Sakura asked when the young man offered nothing further.

The Inuzuka's movements were slow – his head rotating towards her, eyes drifting lazily over her face. She felt her breath hitch for just a moment as her heart rate increased and adrenaline pumped. This was her friend, a man she'd fought beside several times and enjoyed laughing with whenever possible; but the friendly nature she knew was no where to be found. Though she knew she shouldn't fear him, a deadly aura surrounded him. A battle readiness that pulled at the trained fighter within her. His animalistic eyes seemed to hold her in place, daring her to make a challenge to his position. While she may have given him orders before as she worked on Hinata, that moment of bravery refused to come to her aide now.

"There's nothing...human...about the way they act." It was obvious he was having a difficult time forming the words he wanted to convey. The group remained patient, waiting silently for that rumble in his chest to recede. "Whatever happened to these people – they're more animal than anything else." Kiba cast his eyes over them once more and returned to watching the rain drenched scenery.

"Is he..."Sakura began, her emerald eyes flickering with worry back to his hunched frame. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Aa, I think he'll be fine once we get back home."

Genma nodded in agreement with Kakashi. He shot another senbon into the forehead of a blood soaked man emerging from the forest just as Kiba and Akamaru began to growl. "The Inuzuka clan tend to get a bit more...enthusiastic during a battle."

"True enough, however..."

Kakashi cut off Shino's argument. "I'll confirm it with Tsume-san when we return, but you said it yourself Sakura – the mannerisms of these people have been more animal like than human."

"I did."

"I believe Kiba has simply reacted to that and allowed that 'wilder' side of himself to emerge."

"It saved our asses more than once. You won't find me complaining." Genma said with a familiar grin.

"Whatever." Naruto huffed and rested his head on one palm. "As long as he goes back to normal once we get the fuck outta here. I don't wanna see him acting all screwy like this forever."

Kakashi chuckled though Sakura was controlling her natural impulse to thump the blond.

"So, everybody's caught up, right?" Genma said, raising one knee and draping his arm casually over it. He pulled the senbon from his mouth, twisting it between his fingers and focusing on it as if it could tell him the much needed answers he desired. "What do we do now?"

That question simply bore too much weight for anyone to respond quickly with an answer. The men focused on various objects, rolling around all the information they each now possessed and gave great thought to their situation. One by one, they each lifted their eyes to the single female still sitting in the room. Her own eyes laid on the intertwined fingers splayed across her folded legs. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts – too lost to notice the attention she'd garnered. Though he was loathe to do it, Kakashi couldn't formulate any plan without her educated opinions on the epidemic they faced.

"Sakura?" He called, watching as her emerald eyes snapped to him, wide with innocence. "We need your input concerning this...illness, virus...whatever it is affecting the people of this village. Do you think there is any hope of curing what has affected them?"

Her eyes swept the room before she lowered them once more. Here she sat in a room full of talented, decorated shinobi of Konoha and she couldn't even ask them for help with this matter. Indeed, they were turning to her for guidance...and she loathed the only answers available to her at the moment. A humorless laugh escaped her pale lips. "I don't even know what this is," she whispered the thought, but she knew it would be heard round the room. Slender fingers lifted to rub her tired eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you an accurate answer for that question because I honestly don't know what it is affecting them. I don't know whether it's a virus, bacteria, natural or man made pathogen...I don't even know how it's transmitted. For all I know, we have all been infected. I have no way of knowing the incubation period nor whether we will even remember ourselves in the next few days. We could end up like these poor pitiful souls out there ourselves – turning on one another and ripping the flesh from each others limbs."

Wide eyes – and some slack jaws – met her as she looked back into their astonished faces. Her lack of information, frustration, and unfortunate sarcasm had done nothing in the way of being helpful to what should have been a meaningful conversation about their next course of action. Sakura inwardly cursed herself and slowly stood, turning her back on the men before her. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me, I need to go check on my patients."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called, worry for her lacing his tone. Kakashi raised his hand to stop the man from rising and following her.

"Leave her be for a while Naruto. We've keep asking a lot of her due to the nature of all these attacks. She's just tired and frustrated. Give her some time."

Though it was obvious it didn't sit well with the jinchuriki, he nodded his understanding and settled back down. Another warning growl from Kiba had both Genma and Kakashi sending weapons flying out the windows to stop the further forward motion of the feral people lingering about the village border. The curiosity of the deranged souls was becoming more pronounced, this now being the fifth time in the last hour they'd had to take down some of those brave enough to move closer to their position. With the way things were progressing, it wouldn't be too long before they would attack in droves as they had in the forest.

The group would not have much time to continue discussing what they needed to do. Any longer, and they would find themselves down two team members and battling for their lives amongst the wild individuals watching them from the safety of the dense forest.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

Hinata was still sleeping soundly after the last dose of pain medication Sakura administered to her. There was no undue swelling surrounding her thigh and no fever riddled her body. While it was a serious injury, Sakura was pleased with her condition and spent no more time than necessary hovering over her. With a soft click as the lock slid in place, the medic removed herself from the Hyuuga's room and headed across the hall to her team mates. The moment she stepped over the threshold, she knew his condition was deteriorating at an accelerated pace.

His breathing was once again becoming rapid, sweat beaded along his forehead, and his face contorted with pain even though he remained unconscious. The heat radiating from his body could be felt even before her cool hand laid against his pale skin. Sakura lowered the sheet, pulling it back until it barely covered his groin to afford him privacy during her examination. With careful movements, she peeled back the dressing she had taped across his wound. What met her eyes was not the same sight she'd looked upon only two hours previously.

Where before, the base of the wound had been covered in a healthy new growth of pink tissue - purulent, yellow exudate now filled the deep cavity. An unpleasant smell began to seep out of the area as well, filling her with great concern. She leaned closer, inspecting the new changes when something near the jagged edge of the back of the wound caught her eye. A thin, light purple line extended from the corner of his open flesh – winding a path round his side and to his back. From his supine position in the bed, Sakura could not follow the path it took. Casting an apologetic look to the unconscious man, she placed her hands at his shoulders and hips and – with easy movements – rolled him on his side.

The winding line traced a path up the shinobi's smooth back til it ended a few inches from his spine. She released the grip she had on his hip to run her finger across the new mar to his flesh. There were no raised areas surrounding this unknown line, no heat coming from it, nothing about it that seemed unusual besides it's very existence on her friend's body. Sakura dug around in her medics pouch with her one free hand, searching for the pen she kept in there. When she located it, she drew a short mark across the top of the area where the line stopped growing. With her task completed, she lowered Sai to the bed once more, covering him with the sheet and collapsing into the chair stationed next to his bed.

It wasn't something she'd seen before, definitely nothing she encountered during her time as a medic, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind desperately wanted to remind her of a page she came across in her medical text during the first year she spent studying under Tsunade-sama. It wasn't a common occurrence, but from the sad few clues she had to go on, it was something she had to consider. If what she suspected was true, she could waste no more time in getting Sai to her shishou and the medical equipment he badly needed.

A cold feeling gripped her chest when the true realization of the only option she had to give the men in the other room solidified itself in her mind. With all that was occurring, the conditions they were under, and the too far gone nature of the sad people surrounding them in this remote village, she saw no other option to be had. For just a moment, she recalled that elated feeling she'd experienced when Tsunade-sama told her she would be captain to the team of medics sent with her to Suna. That seemed so very long ago. Now, Sakura wished for nothing more than to not be the one to go into the other room and give her recommendations on their state of affairs.

The irrigation she provided to his wound now felt more of a fruitless effort than anything else. Still, she continued on with it and replaced the dressing with some of the last few bandages she had available. Sakura brushed back the silky, damp ebony hair splayed across his forehead and laid a fresh cool rag on his skin. Her hand lingered, fingers tenderly stroking his cheek as she desperately fought back the tears wanting to spill. They finally began to make headway into helping Sai regain those emotions Danzo beat out of him, and now he lay here in this bed, helpless on his own to fight the deadly illness ravaging his body. That duty lay with her - and Sakura felt her own helplessness more than ever.

With a heavy heart, she returned to the front room and faced the shinobi once more. "I'd like to give my recommendations."

The near flat affect she spoke with put the team on edge more than anything. From her rigid posture and unblinking gaze, Kakashi knew something occurred, but he would hear her out before asking for further details. "Go ahead Sakura."

"I do not know what has affected these villagers. I do not know how it is transmitted nor what the incubation time is...for whatever this is. For all I know, we have all been infected." Though she spouted the same sentence earlier, the serious nature her eyes held had the men in the room truly believing those words. Their eyes drifted to the hallway behind the pinkette. The suspicion that had no doubt been lingering in their minds was pulled to the forefront of concern. "Considering the severe and violent nature of this contaminant, we can not allow it to spread beyond this area."

"But..." Naruto began, his hands shoving through his hair in frustration and confusion. "If _we're_also infected Sakura-chan, then what does th..."

"How do you suggest we control the situation?" Kakashi asked, interrupting a question none of them were quite ready to hear the answer to yet.

Sakura took a deep breath, stealing herself to speak loud the words she'd already decided upon, but left her heart with a heavy burden. "Without knowing what we're up against, I believe the best course of action would be to destroy everything in the infected area."

A low whine came from Akamaru as he laid his large head upon Kiba's knee, but the shinobi were silent. The gravity of the situation was a great load to bear and their minds were whirling with the complexities of the task.

"You really mean everything don't you?" Genma posed the question, his intelligent eyes scrutinizing her every expression. "Not just the infected people, but this village and the surrounding area as well."

"From what I remember, one side of this area is enclosed by a large cliff face. Also, we had to cross a large ravine to get here." She replied, allowing no bothersome emotions to twist her face into a painful mask.

"We also crossed the lake to get into this forest. It is possible this entire area is isolated from others." Shino added. "We would have to do some surveillance to be sure."

"Whatever we're going to do, we'd better hurry."

"What's wrong Kiba?"

The Inuzuka cut his eyes to Kakashi briefly. "The number of them gathered in the forest around us is increasing."

"What?" Naruto cried, jumping from his seat and rushing to the window. He peered intently through the misty glass, but his eyes soon showed his confusion. "I don't see any of them."

"Hunt 'em just like you did before and you'll feel 'em." That low pitched growl was seeping back into the shinobi's voice. "They're not approaching blindly anymore, but they're out there. Slowly gathering numbers around us. I can smell 'em."

"None of the traps we set have gone off," Sasuke noted.

Kiba didn't turn away from his view of the window – keeping an ever vigilant eye on the tree line. "I know."

"_Shit." _Naruto's whispered curse drew attention. The jinchuriki's hands were curled into fists, knuckles turning white under the pressure. The orange markings of his sage mode surrounded his eyes. "Kiba's right."

"Sasuke," Kakashi called, walking towards the young man. "If we're going to do any scouting on this area, it's going to have to be done by air. Sai's out of commission; I need you to take care of it."

Sakura met him as he approached the large window. Though she kept her hands at her sides, she stopped him momentarily with a worried gaze. "Be careful," she whispered as he opened the rain stained glass. He held her eyes for a moment before nodding and leaping to the roof of the large house. It wasn't a moment later they heard the call for his summons and Sasuke was speeding away from them atop the back of his large hawk.

"Sakura," Kakashi and Genma moved away from the window, leaving the watch to Kiba and Naruto. When they were as far away as they could be in the large room, Kakashi fixed her with a steely gaze. "What about us?"

She opened her mouth, but hesitated for a moment. Genma took the opportunity to clasp her shoulder gently and shoot a sad smirk at her. "We've all seen what this can do. We're shinobi Sakura-chan; we all understand what that entails."

"You're right ya know?" Kakashi said. "We can't allow this to infect the rest of the nation; the results would be unthinkable. It's our job to protect everyone and we know that."

She wasn't sure if the huff of breath that escaped her was a laugh or a cry. As much as she had grown as a shinobi, she knew it would be even longer before she was at the level of the two men in front of her. Even after she'd prepared herself to tell them everything, she could never have hoped to reach the level of calm they seemed to project. "I don't know whether to be scared or reassured by you two."

The men gave her matching grin's that had her relaxing a bit.

"I know we can't let this pathogen get out into the public, but I haven't written us off just yet. We can get out of here, but we're going to have to be very careful."

"Let us in on what your thinking Sakura. We can help work out the details."

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

By the time Sasuke returned from scouting the terrain, all the shinobi were in motion - doing their part to expedite their, hopefully, safe escape from the village. With the help of Naruto's clones, Kakashi was able to lure one man away from the masses that surrounded them and kill him with a single blade to the neck. That well preserved body was now in the safety of one of his sealing scrolls ready to transport back to Konoha. Genma was helping Sakura stabilize Hinata's leg for transport, as well as Sai. Without any stops on the long journey and pushing their speeds, the group still had a minimum of three days travel.

Sakura feared that for Sai, that would be too long.

"What did you find out Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, securing his belongings into his pouch.

"The lake Genma and the others crossed was large. It wouldn't be possible for these people to escape using it. The only crossing point at the ravine we entered was that bridge. The rock wall where we encountered their group is too sheer to climb. This is indeed an isolated area."

"So our only worries is whether some of these people have already crossed the bridge and made it into the forest beyond."

"Yes. I suggest we destroy that bridge on the way out."

"I agree." The jonin moved to the far side of the room, giving way to Sakura and Genma as they carried Sai into the living area on a makeshift pallet. Though the others had seen him before, they left him in Sakura's care during their two day confinement. To see the harsh state his body was in was a shock to the shinobi. Features paler than his usual ivory complexion, sweat covering his naked torso, chest moving rapidly with his breathing, and the large bandage covering his side stood out like a beacon on his lean frame. As Sakura stood, pushing her loose pink hair behind her ears, she caught sight of Sasuke with their sensei. She made her way towards the pair, leaving Hinata's transport to Kiba and Shino.

Kakashi's face was difficult to read, regardless of the mask he had in place. "Sakura, is Sai going to be able to bear this traveling?"

"We don't have a choice," she replied, meeting his serious gaze with one of her own. "If we don't get him to Tsunade-sama and our medical facilities in Konoha, I...I don't think he's gonna make it."

Kakashi only nodded at her words, but she could see that news had been a difficult pill to swallow. Not only had they lost four of their ANBU members, but the life of their team mate now hung in the balance.

"Sasuke," Sakura began. "Do you have more than one hawk under contract?"

He nodded, but still questioned, "Why?"

"We all agreed that fighting our way out of here will be too difficult. We couldn't guarantee our own safety, much less our wounded. Naruto can summon one of his toads, but I think it would be safer to simply fly out of here. We can clear this area before settling down to travel any further."

"You said there was a possibility we are all infected, right?"

"Yes. Without knowing how it's transmitted I can't say we aren't infected or at least carrying the pathogen."

"Then we could potentially pass it to others we encounter on the way back home, right?"

A heavy sigh passed the medic's lips. "Is it a possibility? Yes, but if we keep to the skies and only stop in an isolated area when absolutely necessary that will decrease the chances of passing a potential pathogen immensely. The only other option is to die here along with these people. I know you don't want that anymore than I do."

"What about this forest?"

"Are you guys ready cause I want to get the hell away from this place!" Naruto yelled across the room to the conversing trio. "The crowd out there is getting restless too."

Indeed, the number of dirty, bloodied people surrounding them was so great they were now spilling out of the tree line. The wordless sounds coming from their collective mouths were filtering into the large home. The eerie sound was putting everyone on edge.

"Sasuke, get ready to summon three of your hawks. You and I will take one while the others will split among the remaining two. Naruto, get ready."

Though he was sadly lacking in information on their plan, the increasing growls and mindless fights breaking out beyond the village borders pushed the Uchiha into simply following along with his former sensei's orders. He watched as Naruto kicked out the sliding door leading into the home and unleashed a large group of clones that dashed for the feral people. It was almost an excited cry that left their bloodied lips before they ran at the replica's of the village hero. As soon as they clashed with one another, screams leaving the mindless individuals lips as they fell to his kunai and puffs of smoke erupting whenever a clone was destroyed, the group ran just outside the home – Hinata and Sai carried by their comrades on the makeshift stretchers.

"Now Sasuke!"

The Uchiha slammed his hand onto the ground, the black seals of his summoning flaring out around him. Three large hawks appeared beside them and the shinobi wasted no time in mounting the winged creatures. The snarling mass of people rushed past the clones, clawing at each other simply to be the first to reach their prey. Their blood stained mouths were wide as they growled and whined at their inability to snatch the living flesh before them. The hawks took to the skies, two of them flying away quickly while a single one hovered over the chaos below.

"This is a large area to cover. I'm going to need your help again Sasuke."

He crooked an eyebrow in question to Kakashi, but no explanation was needed. The jonin brought his hands up and ran through a familiar set of seals before taking a deep breath.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A massive fireball lit the ground below them ablaze. Tortured screams lifted above the flames, their pain and fear palpable above the heat. Kakashi kept his sharingan eye covered. A single muscles flexed in his jaw, but he inhaled again and let loose another wave of flames. Sasuke turned to the other side of the bird and, with a surge of his chakra, produced the same jutsu to cover the ground below. They worked soundlessly beside one another, urging the hawk forward and lighting the forest with their katons.

The screams eventually died out, but the shinobi stood beside one another, watching silently as the area turned to nothing more than ash.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () <strong>

**A/N:**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Technique: Great Fireball Release**

**Ummm...hiya! Long time no see I know. I will thank you in advance for your patience and understanding and say PLEASE FORGIVE ME! However, my reasons have been sound. My mother had emergency surgery – which she is recovering well from - and I myself caught the flu. (yes, I got the shot but seems I got the strain that didn't wanna be repressed. Yeah, it sucked.)**

**With that said, hopefully with the holidays (nearly) over, I can return to my normal schedule. **

**This chapter was mostly written in hospital rooms in the dead of night, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. **

**Thanks to you all for the reviews and I hope you keep 'em coming!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Another 2 miles and we need to change direction to Northwest. Tsunade-sama said the camp would be roughly five miles from Konoha's borders." Kakashi's voice transmitted over the earpiece clearly, but Sakura didn't bother answering. She'd left the task of communicating between the groups to Genma. Though they were on the third day of their journey, Sasuke's summons were holding up very well under the rigorous pace the shinobi set. Only twice had they stopped for rest and to allow the giant hawks to feed.

As Genma answered her former sensei through the microphone attached to his neck, Sakura remained huddled over Sai's unconscious body - using her own to shield the cool wind from reaching him. She was out of bandages, antibiotics, and pain medicine - the full medic's pack she'd left Konoha with was sadly empty - and his condition was now critical. Dehydration had long since set in and that was most certainly not a complication his already tired body could handle. Without any supplies on her person and their state of travel, there was nothing the young medic could do other than watch his condition continue to deteriorate before her eyes.

On the second summons back, Naruto and Kiba were helping to stabilize Hinata during transport. Shortly after their escape from the Land of Grass, Hinata woke up from her narcotic induced sleep - sore, but in much better condition than before. Shino joined Sasuke and Kakashi once the pair caught up with them after ensuring everything in that accursed area was burned to the ground. When they were finally free of danger, Kakashi set about sending quick missives to their Hokage telling of all that happened. Her response had been to send a small clone of Katsuyu to Sakura, establishing a hasty connection between the master and her student. The information she had to relay to her shishou was not good and Konoha spent the last three days preparing for their arrival.

"I've spotted the site," Kiba called over the earpiece.

It seemed Yamato and his group made it back to Konoha before them, as a tall wooden wall surrounded a large area filled with dark green tents and people unidentifiable from their position. The hawks descended from their high altitude, whipping through the air with such ease they didn't disturb their passengers. The area just outside the high walls had been cleared away, leaving a few dozen yards between the thick forest that surrounded Konoha and the impromptu town.

"We're almost there Sai," Sakura whispered into his ear. It didn't matter that he couldn't reply, she'd talked to him off an on during the journey - making sure to send Genma a scorching look the first few times she'd done it as he raised his brows in question of her actions. At once, the other two hawks slowed their descent, allowing the one carrying Sai to move forward and touch down on friendly soil first. Had she not given them a warning of what would be to come, Genma and the others would surely have been startled by the oddly dressed shinobi that approached them.

"Get that backboard over here now!" Tsunade screamed at the surrounding medics as she hopped atop the hawk as soon as it landed. From behind the clear mask of her biohazard suit, the experienced medical ninja began a quick assessment of the fallen ex-ROOT member. "Any changes in the last few hours?" she asked of Sakura while checking his pupillary reaction. Tsunade had dismissed her summons before heading to the temporary hospital site, not wanting to run the risk of exposing any more of Katsuyu's smaller forms to this potentially contagious pathogen. As it was, the one she'd sent to Sakura would have to remain with the other shinobi until they could be sure nothing transmitted to her as well.

"His pulse is getting weaker and his temperature is rising."

Tsunade slid down from the large summons back, barking orders to those around her as she stepped aside and supervised Sai being transferred to the backboard and carefully brought to a waiting tent. "Get two large lines in him the second you get him down. Toriko, start a bag of fluids wide open, then get a potassium drip ready." She didn't bother to watch the woman get ready each order she'd gave and instead turned to Shizune who waited just beyond her shoulder.

"How was it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune was just as her master, covered head to toe in a plastic, white suit, peering through the clear face mask at the organized chaos unfolding.

Tsunade gave her a poignant look - one that Shizune was all to familiar with. "Bad," was all she replied and rushed to follow the path the medics took with Sai.

Sakura was not allowed to follow the two and, instead, was held back with Genma as the other two hawks landed and the medics transported Hinata into a separate treatment area. "Where are they taking her Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, a slight twinge of anxiety coloring his voice. He was in better condition than Kiba, who was only remaining behind with the others due to the strong grip Shino had on his shoulders as they watched Hinata being carted away.

"She'll be alright Naruto. They're going to start examining and healing her."

"Sakura-san," one of the jonin medics called as he approached. "If you will all follow me."

Each of them fell in line behind Sakura as she walked side by side with the medic towards the back of the enclosed area. Set up along side the wooden wall surrounding them, was a long table piled with towels, sweatpants, t-shirts, and sandals. The group eyed the contents warily. They stopped before two separate entrances into a large, open aired area covered only by thick canvas curtains.

"We're going to start the decontamination process now. If you could all..."

"You're gonna what?" Naruto interrupted, a confused look twisting his face.

"Decontamination Naruto-san," the jonin male replied patiently. "We want to ensure you are not covered in infectious or unknown agents. When you go inside the shower area, please remove your clothing and place it in the empty bin you will see there. Once you are finished, a medic will give you a new set of clothes to wear."

"Wait, what about our clothes?"

"I'm afraid we have to burn them Naruto-san."

This statement cause Naruto's eyes to shoot wide and he stepped forward in his anxious state. "Bu...You can't burn them! Ero-sennin gave me these clothes!"

Sakura knew the tremble that filled his voice was not one of anger – which unfortunately the jonin medic took it for. She knew it was desperation that flowed through his veins. He valued the few possessions he had from his beloved sensei and the new outfit he wore after returning from his years training with the toad sage was one of the last he had. Sakura truly wished there was something she could do for him, but she knew full well the words the medic spoke were true. With a gentle hand to his back, she turned somber eyes on the panicking shinobi.

"I'm sorry Naruto," she began in a soft voice. "I'll help you order another set the moment we get out of here."

"Sakura-chan..." It took a moment, but sadness and regret filled his eyes when he realized there was no other way to progress. Without another word, the jinchuriki pushed the flap of thick canvas out of his way and disappeared into the large, open shower. Kiba brushed his shoulder against hers as he led Akamaru into the designated area. She caught his own somber eyes, but greatly appreciated the understanding filling them as well. With yet another deep sigh passing her lips, Sakura entered into the smaller of the two shower areas and began stripping herself of her dusty clothes. She could hear the men of her team just beyond the single curtain separating them, but she didn't focus on the words they were saying. There was plenty else filling her mind as she took down her wind blown hair.

Though she knew she would be issued a new one as soon as they were cleared from quarantine, Sakura was a bit sad to throw her hitai-ate on top of the pile of clothes in the basket meant to be burned. It was useless to mourn such an irreversible situation - especially when it was something replaceable, but never-the-less, she couldn't stop that regret from clinging to her mind. One of her proudest moments was when Iruka-sensei gave her that headband bearing Konoha's symbol; officially making her a kunoichi of the village she so cherished. Though her family were civilians, she'd been able to work hard and join the ranks of many others before her. That same item was about to be destroyed; set ablaze just as she'd ordered done to all those people.

As the warm water of the portable showers rolled over her, Sakura went over every rationale she used to deal with that horrible situation. It was a violent, unknown pathogen. The effects of it were totally devastating, leaving no one immune to its effects. Should it have been introduced to the populous, the probability was very high that they would be looking at a total lose of life in several countries. Her brain understood those reasons very well, but her heart was still heavy over the decision. Sakura closed her eyes and gave herself a mental shake, forcing herself not to think along those lines.

By the time she'd scrubbed her body three different times - trying to remove as much as possible of any contaminant that could be clinging to her skin - her mind was once again focused on the pressing problems they faced. Hinata would make a full recovery and though she was sorry for the pain the gentle girl would face, her worry over her situation was short lived. As much as Sakura wanted to march into the temporary medic station Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai were using to assess and treat Sai, she knew she wouldn't even be allowed inside at the moment. Tsunade-sama had all her notes on his condition and the observations she made of those feral people they encountered. A fresh set of eyes - not to mention many more years of experience than she had - could be the deciding factor in Sai's outcome. For that reason alone, Sakura forced herself to be patient and wait for her shishou's orders.

"Sakura-san, are you done?"

The pinkette quickly shut off the water and wrapped the provided towel around her. "Yes, sorry about that." She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approaching shinobi. The woman brought Sakura a new set of clothes and gave her a moments privacy to change. So many of the hospital's medics were running around this area and though Sakura could recall many of their faces, she wasn't familiar with all their names. She settled on sending the other medic a smile and word of thanks as she finally exited the station in her newly donned sweatpants and soft cotton shirt. The men were already finished and Sakura was shown to another tent where they sat heartily eating what smelled to be stew. The enticing aroma only served to remind the emerald eyed woman just how long it'd been since she'd eaten.

The stress of the last few days showed heavily on each shinobi's face. Little conversation was going on at the communal table as each member went about filling their empty bellies and keeping their concerns and fears mostly to themselves. Even Naruto's usual idle chatter was nonexistent; though he did raise his cerulean eyes to her when she sat down. Sakura gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile and proceeded to consume two full bowls of the provided stew.

The weariness pushed everyone to leave the table as soon as they were done, not bothering to do anything more than throw up a hand in a silent goodnight. One by one, they left the dining tent to make their way to the small cluster of tents on the opposite side of the quarantined area - as far away as possible from the medical units. As Sakura passed the sealed canvas structure she knew Sai to be in, she could still hear Tsunade-sama's voice barking out orders to those working with her. The pinkette lingered for a moment, ignoring the disapproving looks of two fellow medics just ahead of her, hoping to hear enough of her shishou's orders to follow along with how her friend was doing. The voices behind the thick flaps were simply too muffled for her to understand their meaning.

A deep sigh passed her lips as she walked away from the area - curiosity gnawing at her gut, but with no means of being any closer to the answers she wanted. It was with a great reluctance that she entered her assigned sleeping area and settled herself on the cot provided.

Though the amber light of dusk still lingered over Konoha's trees, Sakura had no problem slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>With bodies no longer aching for food or rest, the morning brought a more positive attitude to the remaining members of team seven and team ten. So much so, that when Shikamaru entered the larger tent they used to meet for meals, Naruto burst into laughter at the annoyed look on the Nara's face behind the white plastic biohazard suit he wore. Kakashi hid his smirk behind his ever present Icha Icha book and Sakura chuckled when Shikamaru glared at the jinchuriki.<p>

"Did you have to take your hair down to get that hood on?" Naruto asked before erupting into laughter once more. The return of his light hearted manner had an even greater positive effect on his surrounding friends - more so than they even realized.

"Piss off," Shikamaru grumbled with no real heat behind the words and folded his covered arms across his chest. "After you finish eating, you're all going to be examined by one of the medics. While that's going on, I need to speak to each of you individually."

"What for?" Naruto asked, not bothering to swallow the mouthful of rice as he spoke.

"Gathering more information."

"That's fine." Naruto finished the bowl in front of him and pushed away from the table. "I'm going to check on Hinata first though."

"Naruto..." Shikamaru called out as the blond passed him.

The stern glare those cerulean eyes turned on him didn't need the accompaniment of a raised voice. "Start with someone else."

An uncomfortable air filled the tent, even after Naruto was gone. While some of them followed through the motions of finishing their breakfast, Kakashi chuckled and snapped his book shut. "Well, where should I head to Shikamaru?"

The Nara finally moved his stunned eyes away from the entrance way and grumbled something unintelligible. "The medics are waiting outside for each of you. They'll grab you as you go out. Oh, and Kiba," Both Kiba and Akamaru looked to him in question. "Your mother will be with the medic. Fair warning."

Akamaru whined and dropped his head, pressing closer against his partner. Kiba grumbled as well, but patted the large dog in assurance. "Yeah, yeah. I know Akamaru." Sakura turned her head away, hiding her grin as Kiba continued to rant to himself as they left the tent. "She's gonna bitch and nag and bitch some more. Dammit."

One by one, they left the tent in search of the medics ready to examine them and draw blood samples. When Sakura left the tent, Shikamaru fell in step beside her.

"Starting with me?" she asked, following behind the medic who waved her over.

"Might as well. Besides, she's only got so much spare time right now and I need to have a word with her too."

"Who?"

Shikamaru didn't answer, but went into the small room first. The flap had hardly closed before her shishou's tired voice rang out in the tiny area. "Hurry up and get in here Sakura, we've got too much to cover before I leave."

* * *

><p>Sakura tossed the pen and notebook she held aside before running her hands over her tired eyes. For nearly three hours, she'd been sitting in the same position on her small cot trying to recall every detail she could, not only about the village in the Land of Grass, but the incident with the amygdalin as well. The medical reports she'd already complied were enough for Tsunade-sama, but Shikamaru wanted every scrap of information she could recall.<p>

She stretched her slender legs out before her, rotating her ankles and flexing her toes – trying to relieve the ache from having them crossed for so long. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the notepad, cursing its very existence in her mind and refusing to pick up the loathsome item again. She knew the contents of it were important to their investigation, but she could only read over her own observations so much. Needing a reprieve, she reached for the folder Shikamaru gave her earlier.

While their team had been helping Haru-san's village and ANBU searching for other incidents among the Fire Country, Tsunade-sama had made contact with the other kage and learned a wealth of information. Though no attack was as serious as that which befell Suna, all of the other countries reported several attacks spreading throughout their land. Most of them occurred the same way – an unknown disease sweeping through a smaller village, sometimes becoming fatal. Though there were three villages who reported seeing a suspicious person right before the illnesses began. Only one of them had been able to corner the rogue shinobi, but he took his own life before he could be captured.

Now that she had this new information, Sakura wished she hadn't turned over the map Sai made for her. It would be helpful to plot these new attacks as well; though she was quite sure Shikamaru was already doing that. Tsunade-sama was still to busy working with Sai, so Sakura had given all the reports she made from the ANBU's findings to Shikamaru. He may not be that knowledgeable about the medical aspects of her reports, but that didn't mean the information would be useless to him. She looked forward to meeting with him again the next day to see what he'd gleamed from her work.

With that thought in mind, she also hoped to be able to see Sai. Tsunade-sama hadn't told her much. She'd given Sakura a basic rundown of his condition, but there was little progress as to what was actually causing the underlying illness. But Sakura had worked with her shishou for years now and was able to read her very well. She knew the older medic was holding something back from her and when questioned, Tsunade-sama would only say that she had a theory. She wouldn't elaborate and she wouldn't allow her to come assist her either.

Sakura's frustration and anger were clearly written on her face once her mentor left her examination tent. So much so, that the jonin medic working with her tried to ease the blow by reminding her that she was also a patient at the moment. Those words meant very little to the kunoichi.

She may be a patient, but she felt fine. She had no symptoms of being infected, she was thinking clearly, and her chakra was almost completely replenished. If anything why wouldn't Tsunade-sama let her assist with the research? She could be helping her friend! Not sitting here constantly going over the same reports and loo...

"Sakura."

The pinkette spun around, her mouth parting on a swift, indrawn breath before she saw Sasuke stepping inside, letting the canvas flap close behind him. His baritone voice startled her out of her musings and she had to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She studied him as she did so, noting the dark pants and fitted white shirt that were a far cry from the provided clothes he wore earlier that day. Trying to hide the fact that he startled her, she immediately questioned him about his new apparel.

"Who brought you the clothes?"

It was small, but Sakura could discern the quick roll of his eyes. "Iruka; though he wasn't stupid enough to go through my apartment."

She was only just able to hide her smile. "So he bought you new clothes when he brought Naruto's, huh?" Sasuke didn't reply, but she had a feeling he was a bit embarrassed by their former academy teacher's actions. He tossed a package her way, smirking as he did so.

"And there's yours."

"What?"

"Iruka brought them, but I think Ino got them from your house."

Sakura peeked inside the bag. Hearing the clothes were ones Ino picked out, she was immediately wary – even if they _were_ her own. "Oh, well that was nice of her." Whether she would wear them or not remained to be seen.

"What are you doing?"

She slid over on the cot, giving him an unspoken invitation to sit with her. He was slow to respond, but eventually made his way to the bed. A stack of papers sat between them, but something inside her tensed when the mattress dipped under his added weight. "Just putting together some information for Shikamaru and going over what he brought."

"He said there hasn't been any other incidents since we've been gone."

She shook her head. "Not that they've found. He said Tsunade-sama has been in contact with the other kages about the attacks. They've discovered some that we didn't know happened earlier, but so far nothing has been reported in the past few weeks." Sakura picked up the next paper in the stack between them, scrutinizing the information Shikamaru had given her with tired eyes.

"How is the artist?"

"_Sai?"_ Her brows and voice raised, a twitch of a smile crossing her lips, as she looked at him in mock displeasure of his phrase. Sasuke simply quirked a brow back at her, daring her to say anything else. She shook her head at him and returned her eyes to the paper in her hands. "Tsunade-sama has stabilized him for the moment. He was severely dehydrated and his electrolytes were badly off balance. So far, they've simply replaced what's been lost, but that has eased his breathing and heart rate."

Though there was no hesitation in her speech, Sasuke could tell she was holding back her words. "Has he woken up?"

There was a pause. Her hands crumpled the edges of the paper she held. "No."

The light atmosphere that surrounded her only moments before was gone, replaced now by tense shoulders and a frown tugging her pink lips down. Sasuke knew of no words to say to her troubled figure, so he simply remained silent, waiting to see if she would speak again. Without warning Sakura stood from the cot, tossing the paper behind her, not caring to see if it landed safely in her vacated spot.

"No, he hasn't woken up," she spat, anger and remorse filling her tone. "Tsunade-sama said she had a theory of what could be causing this, but she wouldn't elaborate. She wouldn't let me assist her either. All I can do is sit here and wait."

The frustration the medic felt was palpable as she crossed her arms under her chest and stood straight backed facing away from him. He heard a deep sigh come from her. "I can't stand this," she whispered, almost to herself. "I know she wants me to rest and be checked out frequently by the other medics since I've been potentially exposed as well, but I could be doing more to help her. To help Sai."

Sasuke leaned forward, perching his elbows on his thighs as he eyed her. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair quickly, tugging at the pink locks before releasing them with a huff. He knew it would only serve to anger her further, but he chose to point out the obvious. "She doesn't require your help."

"I know that!" she spat at him, turning her head to face him momentarily. The fire blazing in her bright green eyes enthralled the young man. "I know she doesn't need my help. Tsunade-sama is much more skilled and knowledgeable than I am, but I...I feel like I'm not doing anything sitting in here! I could be running more blood work, looking at the slides, researching rare viruses...something!" Her petite hands ran down her face as the short burst of anger faded from her. Sakura finally leaned her weight against the single small table in the tent that held more parchment and a lantern on its surface.

"I'm curious," Sasuke began after a long moment of silence stretching between them. "Is this your ego acting or is it a sense of guilt that prompts you to be at his bedside so badly?"

Shock was the first thing that flashed across her face. Lips parting, eyes going wide as she turned to face him – staring at him as if she couldn't comprehend the words he just said. When he simply stared back at her, the anger he expected began to narrow her emerald gaze. While he did find himself fascinated by that fierce look she held – for some inexplicable reason – that wasn't his purpose for saying those words and he interrupted her as she began to speak.

"What the hel..."

"You do realize you're not at fault for his injury don't you?"

Not only her words were stopped, but her anger cleared as disbelief colored her features.

"You are also not at fault for being unable to heal him." Sasuke straightened himself on the cot, squaring his shoulders and piercing her with his ebony eyes.

"I...I..."

"Or is your ego really so large that you can't handle knowing you weren't able to identify what is going on with him or those villagers?"

Her cheeks rapidly darkened and he saw a muscle in her jaw twitch. When she didn't start screaming at him immediately, he was actually a little surprised. She did, however, plant her hands on her hips and fix him with a pointed stare. "I think you are the very _last_ person who should be talking to me about an ego."

It still surprised him a bit, though she had held no words back since he'd teamed up with her again, that she would point out something like that to him. He held her gaze for a moment longer before finally looking away, not bothering to respond to her snappy remark.

"It's not my ego." The softer tone of her voice had him glancing back. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she stared at the ground, sorrow filling her eyes. "And it's not a sense of guilt either Sasuke. I simply want to do everything I can for my friend. I know Tsunade-sama is doing her very best, but I hate not being able to be there for him right now. I just wish she'd let me do something."

Watching her eyes blink rapidly, hearing those heartfelt words pour from her mouth, Sasuke felt something uncomfortable stir within him. The attachment she seemed to have with the newest addition to team seven was one he found...irritating. Enough so that he found his mouth moving before he properly finished the thought. "You'd go so far for a teammate?"

"He's my friend Sasuke," she corrected. "And I'll do anything for my friends."

He rose from the cot, taking the distance between them in three slow strides. Unshed tears still glistened in her expressive eyes as she looked up at his taller frame.

"Would you stil..."

He stopped himself before the question could be properly asked. He wasn't even sure he wanted an answer to it, but simply uttering those words would complicate things much more than necessary.

Sasuke now realized the error in coming to stand to close to the pinkette. Sakura's walls weren't up and the vulnerability showing on her face, the weakness cracking through that strong exterior she'd somehow built over the last five years, was as tempting as a wounded rabbit cornered by a fox. The gentle heat he could feel from her body, that enticing smell belonging to her alone fogging his senses...

"Sasuke?"

She was asking him for answers, eyes searching his own for the last words of that dropped question. Though his frame wasn't overly large, he seemed to shadow her as he stood before her. Watching her closely. Trying to discern why this woman had drawn his attention as she hadn't before.

Her fingers touched his arm – a light pressure that registered to him on all levels.

And that was the last trigger he needed.

"Sasu..."

His mouth covered her own, swallowing her call of his name as he took possession of her sweet lips. He didn't question it at the moment, choosing to set that aside in favor of following his body's demands to touch her once more.

Though she'd felt something in him shifting as he stood silently over her, the kiss did take Sakura by surprise. She had no problem quickly adapting to the situation though, and in mere seconds her eyes were blissfully closed as she returned the addicting pleasure. Her hands trailed up Sasuke's powerful arms before gripping his shoulders to hold herself steady as he stroked a fire within her. His tongue slowly past her parted lips, causing a pleasured moan when he teased the sensitive areas in her mouth.

As his hands slid down her back, settling on her hips, Sakura could feel the startling difference in this kiss they shared. This wasn't an adrenaline fueled embrace or a thanks from an emotional woman. This was...inquisitive, deliberate, and it scared her just a little. Though it was hard to focus on that fear when his hands slipped under her shirt and began gliding across the silky skin of her back.

Fueled by the sensations wracking her body, Sakura's hands left their perch on his shoulder to thread through his thick, dark locks. Her blunt nails scraped across his scalp as he pushed her just a bit closer to his own body. When his lips finally left her own, she pulled in ragged gasps as she tried to fill her lungs. A whimper left her when the unexpected touch of his hot tongue trailed down her throat. He nipped at her collar, causing her to tug at the raven hair still encased within her grip. He growled against her skin, latching onto her pulse point and forcing that moan from her just one more time.

Sasuke slid one hand down the curve of her ass, palming the flesh under his calloused fingers as he took her lips once more. Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulder, gripping the soft cotton of his shirt as heat spread through her body. No space was left between the two and they clung to each other as the kiss intensified. Her breasts were crushed against the hard planes of his chest. Her hips pressed against his own.

Sakura's every nerve was on fire. The heat of his fingers seemed to scorch every place he touched. Her body felt restless and she squirmed against him, anxious to increase the contact they had. He sank his teeth into her bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth and clutched his broad shoulders.

Sasuke pulled away from her lips, hovering just beyond her reach. His hands settled on her waist as he took several deep breaths that blew gently across her face. Sakura was in much the same condition herself, but couldn't yet force her lazy eyes to open. Though if she was honest with herself, she wasn't yet ready to face him.

So many questions bombarded her mind the moment she could think rationally once more. She knew this kiss was different, but how so? What was Sasuke thinking? Was there meaning behind this? Did she dare ask him?

If this was anyone else but Sasuke, she would know where she stood, but when dealing with the last Uchiha she had learned to assume nothing.

"We..."

Though he paused, his baritone voice had her opening her eyes. Her arms slid down his chest as he took another step back from her, but his eyes weren't holding the shock or even dismissal that she was fearfully expecting. He was guarded, but didn't seem to be closing himself off entirely to her.

That was something...wasn't it?

"We should get ready for dinner," he finally said when they were completely apart. He took another deep breath and seemed to give himself a mental shake, clearing his head of the lingering passion blazing through his veins. "According to Shikamaru, the fat one's mother is making curry. He's going to bring it by when he comes to speak with Tsunade again."

"Sasuke!" Sakura reproached with a shocked gasp. "Don't talk about Choji like that!"

He turned to walk out of her tent, but stopped to throw a smirk at her. "But you knew exactly who I was talking about." As she sputtered in indignation and searched for something to potentially throw at the Uchiha, he snorted a laugh and left her alone in her temporary space.

It was a few moments before she could even get her feet to respond and shuffle her way to the cot – throwing her body onto the soft surface.

This...whatever the hell _this_ was...Sakura didn't know how to handle it. She planned to ignore the first time, passing it off as an explosion of too much pent up emotion on both their parts. Perhaps she could have ignored the second time as well, but how in the world did she deal with what just happened? Her heart was still racing and the places Sasuke touched still burned.

Was she supposed to be happy?

Was this...thing...going on between them a reflection of him - just maybe - harboring some feelings for her? She wanted to jump on that idea and ride it as far as it would take her, but past incidents had taught her well. She was no longer a naive little girl and she would most certainly not think like one.

Then should she ask him about it?

Right, because that always worked out well in the past. Just go ask Uchiha Sasuke if he felt anything for her. Sakura may have built thicker skin over the years, but she had no intention of putting its durability to the test.

_**Then shut the fuck up and enjoy it! Hell, next time just push his ass down yourself. We both know we're stronger than him. **_

She pointedly ignored that statement from her still salivating Inner. Having Sasuke's hands on her body was more than enough to fire up her outspoken counterpart. Though she wasn't sure how much more she could take of those – albeit delicious – fantasies her Inner continued to concoct.

Sakura rolled over on the cot, pressing her face into the pillow and unintentionally getting a whiff of the lingering scent that was unique to Sasuke. She _could_ just go along with it. Not ask any questions and see where things led.

Sakura was thankful no one else was in the tent to see the bright red hue that colored her cheeks.

She could lay there and think on the matter all day, but Sakura knew there was no clear answer to be found. No one would be able to clear this matter between them except themselves – and Sakura admitted to being a little cowardly at the moment.

One thing was for certain.

Sasuke was doing a damn good job in fanning that flame in her heart she'd tried to extinguish for so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**-spoiler alert-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can we please have a moment of silence for Neji?**

**And if someone doesn't tell Kishimoto to stop showing his body I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! The only thing holding me together is the absolute adorableness of Naru/Hina going on right now! Fangirls of the world unite!**

**:)**

**Also, this fic has been added to a wonderful little SasuSaku ****website over at xsasusaku-dot-webs-dot-com. Ya know how it works, so head on over there and check out their website. Its a nice place! ;) Thanks again to rainingripples for the add!**

**Just over the deadline so I hope the wait wasn't too bad. I think I made up for it a little though didn't I? hehehe**

**Enjoy the chapter, thanks so much for all the new readers and reviews, and please...please...PLEASE...keep on reviewing and let me know how you are enjoying the story. Esp since the romance is getting ever more present. I'd really love to know how everyone is enjoying it. **

**Thanks so much again!**


	31. Chapter 31

It was with great difficulty that she stood along the wall displaying no emotion on her face.

Explosions racked the large, open cavern in the hollowed out mountain. The walls shook with the force of his impacts. Silt fell from the ceiling, covering her hair in a fine sheen of dust. The screams of those unable to hide from his fury reverberated along the rocky outcroppings.

Yet, through it all, she stood there silently - eyes peering dispassionately at the spectacle fluttering in and out of her vision. Some of the unlucky had ran for her side, hoping that her presence would somehow offer them refuge. Before their outstretched fingers could make contact with her in any way, a swift kick to the abdomen would send them right back into his path. No look of sorrow filled her eyes as she watched them fall victim to his rage.

After all, if she stood in his way, she would fall next.

It was over an hour before his temper was appeased and when he was finished, their base was in shambles. He pulled the hood of his cloak back in place before turning cold eyes on her. "Prepare your things. We're leaving. We'll be stopping by _there_ on the way."

The kunoichi nodded in reply and walked as calmly as possible to her room. Only when the door was securely closed did she allow the fear gripping her heart to manifest itself. Trembling hands slid along her face, pressing into her eyes as she willed herself to forgo the tears. Crying would solve nothing and there was no sympathy to be had among her present company.

Too long had it been since she'd felt pure terror for her life such as this. When the report came in that his 'creations' had all been slaughtered - the entire area burned to nothingness - he'd first cast those demonic eyes on her. She had been responsible for making sure the shinobi learned of that village. She'd given them such precise directions in order to ensure their arrival and for just a moment, she'd thought her life was forfeit. Thankfully, he took his anger out on the area and those unfortunate enough to be in his temporary employ.

The woman fought back the bile threatening to rise and hastily packed the few possessions she deemed unable to part with. It would take no time for him to be ready to leave this uninhabitable place and she didn't want to stoke his ire. His very aura was making her stomach roll.

It wasn't the first time she was questioning her decision to team with such an unstable man. But, just as every other time she had such thoughts, she reminded herself the end results were more important. With her sadly lacking in power, she would be unable to accomplish what she so badly wanted. Her mind was the only sharp weapon she possessed.

Now she simply had to hang on to the fortitude to see this through to the end.

* * *

><p>It was clear skies that greeted Sakura the third morning of their stay in quarantine. The pleasant temperatures and picturesque scenery should have eased her feelings, if only a little, but they were useless in that regard.<p>

All this morning meant was she had been detained for three days, unable to help her teammate, unable to research his condition, allowed to do little more than wait for the answers to come to her.

Sakura found herself detesting the inactivity.

"Such an expression on a sunny day?"

She did little more than turn an eye towards her former sensei as he fell in step beside her. How the man still managed to sneak up on her after all this time was a mystery. "We're still stuck in here and Sai's no better so yes, I think it's a perfectly acceptable expression to be wearing."

The copycat-nin chuckled - his uncovered eye crinkling with his hidden grin. "You should have more faith in Tsunade-sama."

"Faith isn't the problem sensei."

"But patience is."

She glowered at his smirking profile, but held back her words as one of the med-nins, decked out in the now familiar biohazard suit, ran towards them. "Kakashi-san! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh?" he questioned, nonplussed by the seemingly urgent statement.

"Yes and you know it." The med-nin huffed, out of breath from his search, and stood with shoulders back as he faced the man who clearly outranked him in every way. "Where are they?"

"Where is what?"

Sakura could see the medic's eye twitch behind the clear plastic. "Your books. I've had reports that you've been seen with them."

"Eh? But you searched my things already, right? I'm sure you have a list of the possessions I was forced to turn in to be incinerated."

"Yes, I do."

"And they were on there, right?"

The "yes" from the med-nin came through clenched teeth.

Kakashi crossed his arms and shrugged. "Then there's your answer."

"And the reports that you had them in your possession?"

"How could I still have them if they were on that list?"

The men stared each other down for several moments. One barely holding his temper in check while the other returned a cheery smile. The medic finally stomped past the pair, grumbling under his breath as he went. "This is not over."

Kakashi waited until he was gone before resuming his walk along their enclosed territory. "Kaka-sensei!" Sakura scolded. "Did you really not turn over those novels? You could be carrying a containment!"

"Sakura, do you really think I would place people's lives in danger?"

"Well, no but..."

"Then why worry yourself over something you shouldn't?"

An exasperated sigh left her lips, but she dropped the subject as they entered the dining tent together. There was no use talking to Kaka-sensei about his cherished _Icha Icha_ novels.

At least one thing brought a smile to her face that morning. Hinata was seated at the table, leg outstretched in the hard cast, blushing under the attention Naruto was showing her. The jinchuriki was quick to place everything close to her reach that she could possibly need and was heard several times asking if she was in pain. She giggled at Kiba's exaggerated eye roll when he saw her. Unfortunately, Naruto also witnessed the act.

"Hey! What the hell Kiba?"

The Inuzuka yawned, showing his sharp canines, before he deigned to answer. "You're an idiot."

"What?!"

"Her leg's broke Naruto, not her damn arms!"

Sakura, though laughing with the rest, couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy that shot through her. She may not have been able to return Naruto's feelings, but he'd always been by her side. It wasn't that she didn't want him to find happiness and she knew Hinata's feelings ran deep, but it would take time to adjust to the loss of his presence.

Fighting off those feelings, Sakura walked past the open chairs before her and instead made her way down the table to where Sasuke sat. She gave Genma a cheerful "good morning" as she sat next to the Uchiha. He said nothing about her choice of seats and continued drinking his morning coffee.

The laughter and teasing of Naruto's actions carried on around her, helping to ease the slight sense of loneliness trying to take root within her. At one point, Naruto slammed his hands on the table as he leaned closer to Kiba, taking offense at something he said. Hinata placed a gentle touch to the jinchuriki's arm that had him calming down almost instantly. With a soft word to her team mate, he quieted as well. Sakura huffed a laugh under her breath. Why couldn't she accomplish that without cracking a few skulls together?

"I guess that the dobe's equivalent of peeling apples, huh?"

Sasuke's comment startled her and had her unsuccessfully fighting back a blush. While she did those things for him before she actually confessed that dark night, Sakura made no attempts to hide her rather strong feelings for him when they were younger. Sasuke openly making a statement like that made her a little nervous – especially considering the things going on between them lately.

When she chanced a glance at his face, he actually looked slightly amused by the spectacle before him. Sakura calmed down considerably after seeing his expression. He didn't mean anything by what he said – he was simply making an observation.

Why then was she disappointed?

"I guess so," she replied to his statement.

"You just wait until after we're done eating!" Kiba tossed back across the table to the somewhat mollified Naruto.

"Fine by me! Just make sure Akamaru comes with ya. Wouldn't want this to be too easy."

"What was that?"

Akamaru's accompanying bark echoed round the tent.

"Ow!" Hinata clutched her leg as her face twisted in pain.

"Hinata!"

"What's wrong?"

Both men were quickly hovering over the young woman, searching for the source of her pain and any way to make it disappear.

Genma chuckled beside Sakura.

"What is it?" she asked.

He turned those dark eyes and amused smile on her. "If Hinata-chan had a devious bone in her body, I'd say that was on purpose."

* * *

><p>The day past all too slowly for Sakura's peace of mind.<p>

Shikamaru wasn't around to ask her opinion about any of the information she'd given him. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-senpai were still working with Sai and standing firm on their instructions for her to leave his treatment to them.

Sakura was utterly bored.

She lay on the cot in her tent, staring at the canopy as she couldn't simply fall asleep. It was later in the evening; dinner had already been served and most of the men retired to the baths after eating. Sakura had already bathed three times that day from sheer lack of anything else to do.

A heavy sigh past her lips and she rolled over, face first into the blankets covering her bed. She didn't care if she was acting childish.

"Sakura."

The pinkette practically jumped out of bed when she heard the familiar voice of her shishou through the tent's opening. "Hai Tsunade-sama."

When the busty blond walked in, Sakura's mouth dropped in surprise. The greeting she'd prepared to say died in her throat.

"Come with me," Tsunade commanded and walked back out.

Sakura scrambled to follow her, doing her best to keep her voice down as it seemed her shishou didn't want to attract too much attention. "Tsunade-sama, your mask..."

She flicked her honey eyes at her pupil, the clear mask of her suit no longer standing between them. "I'll explain in a moment."

They stopped at one of the larger tents at the very rear of the enclosure. Before they could enter, Tsunade tossed a surgical mask to Sakura just before she put on her own. With their airways properly protected, Tsunade led the way into their temporary lab.

The putrid smell of days old blood and tissue decay filled every crevice of the tent. It was only from years of experience dealing with such horrible odors that Sakura was able to adjust to the repugnant smell. The corpse Kakashi sealed for travel was laid out on the cot, a single sheet covering the body from the waist down. From a glance, Sakura could see the autopsy on this body had been extensive.

The torso was still open; the sternum and attached ribs off to the side in a separate container. While the organs were present in his chest, it was obvious each one had been removed and carefully inspected. As they had been placed back in the cavity, she correctly assumed they were all normal.

"Come up here," her shishou called from just above the dead man's head.

The pinkette walked to her side, pressing against the mask covering her nose absently - ensuring her seal was secure. The crown of the body's head was removed and sitting in a sterile tray just beside them. From observation alone, Sakura knew something was wrong. What should have been pink tissue covering the bone, was a dull, gray, dried layer lining the inside of the skull cap. The brain had already been removed and was no where in sight.

"See these?" Tsunade-sama asked, pointing to tiny markings on opposite sides of the cranium. Upon closer inspection, they appeared to be small, circular areas that had somehow been drilled into. Her stumped gaze met her shishou's knowing eyes.

The experienced medic led her apprentice to a long table on the far side of the tent. The workspace was laden with numerous notebooks, microscopes, and a large, locked container that Tsunade pulled out a key for. Sakura watched with growing fascination as the busty woman carefully withdrew two glass containers from within. Each container was filled with a clear liquid in which a dark colored, thin object drifted - suspended in the liquid.

"We did a full autopsy," Tsunade began. "Shizune opened the chest and started there, but couldn't find anything out of place. It was when she moved onto the brain that she came and got me." Tsunade lifted the jar holding the larger of the two objects.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

Intelligent eyes narrowed as Tsunade stared at the small creature. "Honestly, I don't know. I've never seen or heard of anything like it. It's a parasite; we know that much."

Sakura took the container, rotating it in her hands as she peered inside at the disturbing looking creature. At first, Sakura thought it was black - but it was actually a deep purple in color. Judging from the way the thin, legless body coiled and swayed in the liquid, she guessed it was around three inches in length. Their were no eyes on the flat, arrow like head. Instead, there were two wiry attachments to either side - measuring at least twice the length of the body. Even more surprising were the barb like protrusions at the ends of the thin strands. "What are these?" she asked, holding the jar closer to her face as she inspected the oddity.

"Anchors, we guess. Remember those two areas I showed you inside the skull cavity?"

"Yes."

"That's where those strands were attached. It was burrowed into the damn bone."

A horrified look crossed Sakura's face. "So this parasite...was in his..."

"Yeah, dug a hole in the right frontal lobe of this poor guy's brain and made itself at home."

Sakura put the glass back on the counter, carefully, and took a much need step away from the table. "That explains a lot about their behavior."

"This was purposefully introduced into their systems as well."

"How can you tell?"

"Needle markings. There was a small wound at the base of his spine that's clearly a puncture mark."

"Still," Sakura countered. "There's the possibility that something else could have created that."

"True enough, and when I considered that I tried to take a tissue sample from the area and found the tip of a needle still broken off in his skin. Maybe he tried to fight his attacker off or maybe the attacker got scared while they were injecting him. Either way, I think it's more than safe to assume this was, yet again, another attack of that bastards."

Sakura covered her mouth, squeezing the soft skin of her jaw as she exhaled deeply. "How could he have even accomplished this? How do you infect an entire town with something you have to inject into each person?"

"I don't know," Tsunade said - shaking her head in both sadness and frustration. "Genjutsu? Sleeping gas? There's a few ways it could have been possible. Especially if we're talking about a civilian village."

The pinkette shook her head in agreement and eyed the smaller of the creatures. "Was that one in him as well?"

"No. That's the one I removed from Sai's body a few hours ago."

"Oh no, Sai!" Fear colored her ivory features. "How is he? Did you get this thing out of him in time? Is he awake?"

"Sakura," Tsunade called her name sharply, breaking through the slight panic she displayed. She waited until the young woman's face relaxed before she continued. "We removed it from his upper back, right beside his scapula."

"Then...has he woken up? Shown any signs of improvement?"

"No, he hasn't woken up yet, **but**..." she stressed, halting the interruption Sakura was about to make. "His vitals are improving and his labs are stabilizing. This is the first time in the past few days that I can say I'm hopeful for his condition."

The news was a breath of fresh air to Sakura. Even if he hadn't regained consciousness yet, there was now every chance he should do so. She was so thankful they'd been able to determine the cause of his condition. As soon as she was done speaking with her shishou, she would go to his bedside. She wanted to see him, but more than that, she looked forward to the moment he could wake up and smile for them all once again – even if it was that fake one.

With her concern for his life now somewhat appeased, Sakura's mind could once again focus on the other problems staring them down. "I'm assuming you aren't done testing this creature yet?"

Tsunade huffed a laugh at the question. "Hell no. I'll have the researchers stuck in the lab for weeks on this thing alone." The hokage's eye landed on the slowly rotating parasite. "It's almost a shame that son-of-a-bitch is so twisted. He's smart, and resourceful."

Sakura saw Tsunade-sama's finger began to trace the lid of the glass jar; her eyes hopelessly locked onto the strange new species. Knowing her master could become utterly fixated on a new project – as she herself was apt to do – the apprentice stepped forward, picking up both jars, and sealing them once more into the cabinet. There was still much to discuss and the conversation would go no further if Tsunade-sama got engrossed with figuring out this discovery.

"I know there is still a lot we have to learn about his little _creation_ here, but are you sure it's okay to lower the quarantine on us?"

Though Tsunade frowned a bit at her actions, she quickly recovered and leaned against the table – crossing her arms under her bountiful chest. "Yeah, there were no traces of that thing in any of your blood samples. Even after we removed it from Sai, there were none of the protein markers we'd previously picked up on in his blood."

"Any idea why?"

"Well, my hypothesis for the moment is it was transferred to him during that bite in an egg form."

"An egg?" Sakura's faced reflected her horror and disgust.

"It probably hatched once it was in a suitable environment and continued to feed off the host – growing and migrating in the body towards the brain where it would set up a nest. It wasn't fully mature yet and probably couldn't reproduce. If it had made it to Sai's brain, we would have seen him deteriorate into that state you found the villagers in."

A fine shudder passed through the pinkette's body at the thought. A fleeting image of Sai attacking them mindlessly in insatiable hunger had her shaking her head to try and removing the horrifying image. She took a deep breath, forcing herself past that damnable thought. "So we can go back to the village now."

"Wait until tomorrow. It's getting late as it is and I want to meet with everyone. Plus, my think tank is still at home and they won't be ready until in the morning."

"Think tank?"

A smirk tilted Tsunade's lips. "Shikaku and Shikamaru. They've been plotting every attack we were able to learn about on that map Sai made for you and compiling the information ANBU gathered during their missions." She pulled away from the table, skirting the autopsied body, and making her way towards the tent's opening. "Sai will be moved to the restricted access critical ward of the hospital in the morning. The rest of the medics and staff here will be going with him. As soon as they're gone, the council will join us here."

"You're bringing the council down?"

"Of course! I've been in contact with the other kage as well. We need to make some plans. I'm tired of Kabuto and I want him dealt with."

Sakura was going to respond, but a familiar baritone voice called from outside the canvas door.

"Tsunade."

After waiting a moment, Sasuke passed through the doors, nodding once towards the hokage. "Shizune is looking for you."

Her honey eyes stared through him as she made to walk past him. "Tch. Arrogant brat. We'll talk more in the morning Sakura." With a tap of her finger to the back of his left shoulder, the blonde left in search of her assistant.

Sakura moved to stand before Sasuke's still figure. Though his eyes wouldn't meet hers, she stared up at his handsome face – a smile forming and barely holding back her laughter. Beads of sweat were forming along his brow and his eyebrows were drawn down as if in concentration.

"You don't have to pretend."

His obsidian eyes flickered to hers briefly, but he turned away. This time, she couldn't hold back the chuckle from slipping past her lips. Her chakra wrapped around the hand she lightly placed on his shoulder. With a smile still tipping her lips, she stood on tiptoe and whispered in his stubborn ear. "I know that hurts."

The voice that answered was gravely and hushed. "Old bitch."

Sakura laughed as she soothed the now sore muscles in his body from Tsunade-sama's powerful tap. While he wasn't receiving full blows as Naruto sometimes did from calling her 'baa-chan', Tsunade-sama didn't seem very pleased with his habit of ignoring her title and calling her familiarly.

"She wasn't wearing the suit any more," Sasuke's voice had evened out – all traces of the pain he hid gone.

"No she wasn't, but we aren't going anywhere just yet. She said we'd meet in the morning."

Sasuke simply nodded his head in understanding as Sakura withdrew her healing touch.

"I'm going to see Sai."

"Has he woken up?"

Her pink locks fluttered about as she shook her head. "Not yet, but he's being transferred to the hospital in the morning, so I want to spend some time with him before then."

An odd look flickered in the Uchiha's eyes for the barest of moments. Before she could talk herself out of it, Sakura lifted on her toes and pressed a quick kiss to his warm lips. "I'll see you later."

Sasuke followed her out of the tent, watching her walk towards Sai's location with warring emotions.

He was becoming used to touching her, and being touched by her. It was distressing to his mind that he was pleased by her kiss before she left his presence. It wasn't until he watched her go into the medical tent that his feet moved once more. These events were outside of his usual character and he wasn't sure how much he enjoyed the very idea of that. His own thoughts were beginning to betray him.

"_Would you still do anything for me?"_

Sasuke was glad he'd been able to stop that question before he'd asked it of Sakura the previous day.

He wasn't even sure what he wanted her answer to be.

He ran an irritated hand through his raven locks as he aimlessly walked through the area. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, casting shadows among their temporary homes. He turned to look at the sky's changing colors, and saw Naruto's form perched along the fence separating them from the rest of the world. He changed direction and joined the lone man.

Sasuke leapt atop the wooden barrier, settling himself beside Naruto. The height of the structure afforded them a grand view of the sun lowering itself beyond the thick tree line. He said nothing upon his arrival and it seemed Naruto was content to sit in silence as well – casting only a glance and a nod of greeting as the Uchiha joined him. Silent though it may have been, it wasn't uncomfortable as the friends basked in the day's dying light.

Eventually, an irritated sigh came from the jinchuriki that had Sasuke raising his brows in question. Scarred hands tugged at the blond locks no longer held back by the absent hitai-ate. Naruto didn't turn to his friend as he spoke; instead, his head fell back and he gazed at the ever darkening sky with a vast array of emotions warring for presence on his whiskered face.

"Have you ever missed something?"

The question was too vague and confusing – and Sasuke's silence and questioning eyes spoke volumes.

"I don't mean missed like you wanted to see something or someone," Naruto clarified. "I mean like something completely slipped by without you knowing. And once you did finally figure it out, you felt like the biggest idiot in the world."

"Mm." Sasuke settled for humming in acknowledgment. There was no need to openly admit he had felt that way – Naruto was fully aware of the circumstances behind his own lack of knowledge about his brother. However, the conundrum now racking the blond's mind was probably close to the former avenger's current problem.

The cerulean eyes of the village's hero finally turned on him – brows furrowed on the face of a man desperate for answers. "What the hell am I supposed to do Sasuke?"

He held his friend's eyes for a moment before slowly turning back to the picturesque view of The Land of Fire. Even if he wanted to help, he knew of nothing to say in this situation. A friendly clap on the shoulder was all he would afford the jinchuriki before leaping off the wooden barrier. "Sorry. I think you've got to figure out this one for yourself."

Naruto's soft curse followed him back into the temporary housing area. That was as close as it got for Sasuke's comfort level when talking about such..._emotional_ matters. He may acknowledge Naruto as his friend and rival, but there was a line men simply didn't cross. The dobe had plenty of female friends to turn to for such problems. He and Sakura had obviously grown closer over the years; let him beg her for such advice.

Sasuke gave a barely audible groan. Now he was thinking about _her_ again.

How the hell was he supposed to help Naruto when he couldn't figure out his own damn problems?

* * *

><p><strong> () () () () () () () () ()<strong>

**A/N:**

**Wow, I just need to take a moment and thank the many, many of you reviewing, following, and even PM-ing me about this story! You are all so wonderful and thank you so much for the support! I'm baking a pound cake right now in thanks! (I mean...I'm gonna eat it myself but it's the thought that counts right?)**

**Sorry the update ran late but...yeah, gotta work hard for the money. **

**At least we've nailed down what's going on with Sai. (Nasty stuff, parasites give me the heeby-jeebies - so why in the hell am I writing about them?) ;)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! **


	32. Chapter 32

Though the large wooden box she found herself on wasn't exactly comfortable, Sakura simply readjusted her legs and kept silent - there wasn't any other choice except to stand along the sides of the canvas tent. The space once used as their temporary dining hall was now filled with various shinobi of the village.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Genma sat at the long table conversing with Konoha's council members. Inoichi hugged her when he arrived, telling her to hurry up and see Ino when she got out of this meeting – he claimed his daughter was driving him crazy with her constant inquires about Sakura's well being. Shikamaru and his father were going over a large stack of paper's they held.

Though people of such high position in the village were present, Tsunade had asked for those involved in the last mission to be in attendance as well. Her fellow team mates were lined along the boxes where she sat - minus Sai and Hinata as they had already been transferred to the hospital that morning. The medics and support personnel for the once quarantined area were all back at the village, leaving only those present for the meeting as the last ones in the secluded area.

"All right, let's get started," Tsunade said without preamble as she strode through the flaps, leaving them swaying violently behind her. The look settled on her shishou's face was severe; Sakura knew this mood of her master's and was immediately put on edge. The hokage took the seat at the head of the table, throwing down the parchment in her hand and cutting a meaningful eye towards Shikaku.

The head of the Nara clan unrolled the map before him, laying it on the table where it could be easily viewed by everyone. "Before Sai was injured on this last mission, he created this map for Sakura as she worked through the information ANBU gathered on their scouting missions. I've had it for the past several days, plotting each attack we've learned about through our conversations with the other villages." Everyone leaned forward, pressing closer to get a better look at the heavily marked parchment. Various colors littered the page, but it was simple to figure out each dot represented an attack.

"As you can see, there have been many more attacks than we first knew of. Thanks to the cooperation of the various villages, I believe we've been able to document every attack that's occurred."

"Damn," Naruto hissed – both in awe and disgust. "This many?"

"Yes. What was throwing us off before was we were looking for only overt signs of attacks. Suspicious circumstances, reports of intruders, deaths...thanks to the knowledge of the medical corps, we broadened our focus and found we'd been missing a great many incidents."

"According to ANBU, there were many villages who reported no deaths from the substances they encountered," Kakashi added, remembering the data they went over during their confinement outside the village.

"That's correct Kakashi," Shikaku confirmed. "The blue dots represent villages who reported a mass infection of some sort, but that resulted in no loss of life."

"But...but that's over half the map!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It is."

"I'm sorry," Hiashi interjected. "But I believe I may be as lost as Naruto-san. I do not understand why so many of these villages would be counted as part of Kabuto's attacks if there has been no major injuries or loss of life in that area. How can we be sure these are not just random outbreaks? Besides, these are civilian villages. What could he possibly gain by attacking those areas?"

"They _are_ areas of attacks Hiashi-dono." The statement came from the lone ANBU in the room, standing silently behind Tsunade-sama. His porcelain mask painted in tiger stripes hid his face from the group. "The shinobi were very meticulous in their investigation. A village was added only when the source of the infectious agent could not be explained, it swept through nearly the entire population, and the onset of the symptoms were swift."

"I do not doubt the work of black ops," Hiashi commented. "But this is a very large area to have covered and so many villages marked. How could he have possibly infected so many areas?"

"As to that, my team inadvertently stumbled on that answer."

Sakura leaned back, listening as Kakashi told them of the shinobi they'd encountered who'd attacked them with the unknown powder. The new council were going back and forth, discussing the various villages plotted along her map. This was mostly information she was already familiar with, so she took a moment to eye her numerous comrades lining the wall beside her. Sasuke stood to her right, arms crossed and a bored look painted on his handsome face. Though watching his obsidian eyes told her a different story. He was following the conversation closely, listening to every detail spoken.

Kiba stood to her left, Akamaru laid out on the cool floor beside him. She'd been curious about something for days now and decided to ask since he didn't seem as involved in this conversation either. So she wouldn't disturb Sasuke, she leaned closer to whisper to the Inuzuka. "Kiba, you seem to be doing much better."

"Huh?" he whispered back, a momentary look of confusion crossing his face. She stared back at him, eyes flickering to Akamaru, and he seemed to understand her meaning. "Oh, that. Yeah, remember how mom came to see me the day after we got back?" He paused, waiting on her nod of affirmation. "She assured the medics that I was fine and made them leave. Then the shit started. Hell, you should've seen that old bitch's face Sakura. Happy doesn't even start to describe it."

"What do you mean?"

"Like Shino figured out, it was just an instinctual thing that happens to my clan sometimes. Of course, it's been a while since it last happened to anyone." He sighed deeply, turning those vertical irises to her. "It's an alpha's response to his pack being in danger. You fought the villagers – you know. They were more like animals than human and that must have triggered it. When Hinata got hurt and the others were backed into a corner...I don't know, I just...it's hard to explain. Just trust me that none of our friends were in danger; not from me, at least."

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as a thankful smile spread across her face. Sakura would have replied to her friend's words, but a nudge to her side distracted her thoughts. Sasuke was still watching the conversation at the table, but she knew the not-so-gentle reminder that they were in a meeting had come from him. Tossing a petulant glance at his profile, Sakura turned back to watch the proceedings.

"Alright, alright...let's assume every one of these reports are all directly related to Kabuto," Inoichi interjected – his hands raised, calling for silence from the rest of the shinobi around him. "For what purpose is he doing this? Shikaku, you've been studying these attack patterns for the past few months, analyzing everyone of them as they come in. You've said it yourself – there is **no** pattern to this! The haphazard way the villages are being targeted makes no sense!"

A murmur went through the room as everyone agreed with Inoichi's words. Shikaku looked to his son and mimicked the silent nod he was given. Shikamaru uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, lacing his fingers and resting his chin against them. His dark eyes swept the room before landing on Kakashi.

"Before the fourth shinobi war, Madara appeared at the Kage's Summit. Why do you think he did that?"

Kakashi raised that one visible eyebrow in response to the question. Though he was confused as to what bearing it had on this meeting, he answered. "He came to demand possession of the eight and nine-tails."

"No."

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at the strong denial the younger Nara gave. He'd worked with Shikamaru long enough to understand how brilliant the lazy boy's mind was and was curious to know what he was thinking. "No? I'm pretty sure those were his exact words."

"They might have been, but that wasn't his purpose for showing up at the summit."

"Care to enlighten me then?"

Shikamaru leaned back once more – an irritated sigh passing his lips. "Before every war, every battle...before every spar you engage in, one of the parties will do or say something hoping to sway the decision of the fight before it even begins."

"You mean like a distraction?" Naruto asked.

"No; that happens during the course of battle."

"Eh?" Naruto scrunched his brows, trying to think what his friend meant. "Before it even starts? Most of the time those guys just run their mouths a lot about how bad ass they are."

"Fear."

The statement came from a lone, deep voice from the back of the room. Shikamaru's lips tipped up on one side as he locked eyes with Sasuke. "Precisely."

"Fear?" Choza huffed the word out in more of a laugh than a question. "Even Madara wasn't stupid enough to think he could scare a room filled with the kages of the hidden villages!"

The Nara regarded his best friend's father with a somber look. "He broke in, undetected, to a locked down facility that was heavily guarded. He then told the kages his plan before declaring war and disappearing without a trace. You think they felt no fear?"

"He wasn't the only one at that meeting," Hiashi muttered, directing a fair number of eyes to turn towards the last Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't turn away from their stares; in fact, he smirked coldly at all who watched him.

A sharp jab to the back of his head jolted the man forward enough that he stumbled before catching himself. He turned angry eyes towards the young medic beside him, but Sakura's anger was palpable at she stared back at him. "Just knock it off," she forced past clenched teeth. He – briefly – thought about snatching her off the box she sat upon and taking the fiery young woman outside, but all those watching him before had turned back to the conversation at hand.

He didn't miss the few chuckles they had at his expense either. He would deal with that later.

"Your point Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked, forcefully moving the topic forward.

"By attacking the villages at random with chemicals instead of outright battles, Kabuto has spread fear among every nation. So much so, that it has shut down the borders of nearly every country surrounding us."

This information – unknown to many in the room – produced a greater outburst than had been heard before. Shock ran through the shinobi at the multitude of implications this held. The upheaval continued until Tsunade brought her fist down upon the table, silencing all present. With a glance at Shikamaru, she nodded for him to continue.

"It started with the Land of Rivers. They were the first to close their gates to outsiders unless they had specific permission to enter by the daimyo himself. The Land of Hot Water was next. The Land of Earth quickly followed and Iwagakure sent additional shinobi to the borders for patrol."

"Everyone has locked themselves in their countries," Shikaku added, clapping a hand on his son's shoulders. "While the hidden villages are still looking for any information on Kabuto, they're not crossing borders until they get the okay from the kages. To do so would get them attacked."

"Which would blow to hell the truce we've still got from the war," Tsunade spat.

"Indeed," Shikaku replied.

"So Kabuto has got everyone hiding in their corners. Why?"

Shikamaru looked into the angry face of the jinchuriki demanding answers. Answers that he didn't have to give. "That's what I wanna know. Kabuto has set the stage for something much bigger. And it doesn't look like he wants the villages working together like before."

"We should tell them then!" Naruto exclaimed. "Tell everyone they are doing exactly what he wants them to do!"

"And what would that accomplish Naruto?" Shikamaru fired back. "Civilians, women, children...they're all suffering from these damn diseases he keeps infecting the villages with! They're hurt, they're in pain and scared as hell. No one's gonna listen when they can't even come out of their homes."

"Goddammit!" Naruto cursed, slamming his fist down on the table so hard it cracked beneath his tightly clenched fist.

"Naruto!" Tsunade warned with a yell. Though there was no calming the angry hero at the moment, she wanted to at least keep him under control during this meeting. Let him go take his frustrations out in one of the training grounds later. Her own temper was running high with the very topic of this meeting and she was in no condition to contend with anyone else. "I truly am glad you have a better idea of what his purpose is, but what I want to discuss right now is how do we find the bastard? The searches are turning up nothing! Where the fuck is he?"

The twitch in the hokage's eye had those around her withdrawing upon themselves just a bit. Each man looked around him, hoping someone would have the answers she desperately wanted.

"Umm...we have turned up a few abandoned areas we believe he was using as a base temporarily," Choza said.

"I already know that," she managed to reply through her tight jaw. "But he wasn't there and there was no trail to follow from any of them."

It was silent around the table. No murmurs came from the men who pondered what their next course of action could be. While Tsunade clicked her nails impatiently on the table – lost in thought herself over this matter which she'd spent countless hours on – Shizune pulled a folded letter from her pocket. With Tonton sitting quietly on her lap, Shizune opened the letter and pondered its contents once more. The questioning look on her face persisted as she re-read the letter several times before finally clearing her throat delicately and turning to the hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, I think I have something you should see."

"What is it?"

"It's in regards to that sensor-type you wanted us to retrieve. Something about this seems off."

* * *

><p>She leaned against the uneven stone walls of the large fortress, uncaring that the rough edges pinched her back uncomfortably. Even if she had to stand alone in the glare of the mid-day sun with the biting winds of the changing temperatures whipping her bright red hair about, she had no desire to step foot into that desolate place ever again. A grumble from her stomach was barely audible over the shouting occurring behind those thick walls, reminding her that she'd had nothing since the meager breakfast earlier that day. An irritated sigh past her lips; she fervently hoped he would hurry up so they could leave this place and hopefully stop for a meal before reaching their next new base.<p>

"There you are bitch!"

She didn't even bother turning her head towards the obnoxious voice.

"Oi! You heard me! He said you could remove these seals so I could leave!"

"Yeah! Come on Karin!" Another male voice called.

Karin sneered at the first man who'd called to her as she began making her way towards the small group of men gathered around the open gate. Though there was no physical barrier stopping them from leaving the building, they were unable to move past the stone floor marking the entrance of the large prison. Her eyes briefly flickered to the black kanji of the seal wound down their arms and she smirked at their plight. Without those removed, both their chakra and their bodies were sealed away behind those cold walls.

She stopped just outside their reach and gazed at the men with disdain. Ignoring the larger one in front - who'd called her bitch - she crooked her finger to the man behind him and went about removing his seals first. The jutsu took only seconds to work and she was moving on to the next person. The prisoners filed out one by one, fatigued by their lack of chakra, but obviously happy to be free of confinement. She finished with the last of the group - paying no heed to the scorching looks the man she made wait until last sent her - and returned to her lounging position against the wall.

"I wouldn't advise any of you to take off now that your out," Karin said to the group - her tone conveying her lack of concern over the statement she'd made. "He'll be done soon and ready to leave."

"Tch, why should I give a damn about what either of you want," the same large man spat - stretching his body as his chakra began to resurface after so long. "I didn't ask to be let out and I don't owe you shit!"

Karin merely sent him a disbelieving glance before dismissing him from her mind. She'd heard the same words over and over again from others they freed. It was a recurring pattern and she was tired of the game. It was too boring when she already knew how the end would play out.

He had yet to explain where they were going this time, but she was in no hurry to ask. Several days had past since they learned the news about his little 'creations', but his mood had not improved. If anything - it had gotten worse. She knew he kept a vast array of secrets, but the information flow had been more open in the beginning of this venture they'd embarked upon together. Now, she was hardly notified if he sent out another 'package'.

When they settled in this new location, she would try and approach him once more. No matter what, Karin knew she needed to remain useful to him. The moment that single quality ran out, her life would be forfeit. She had an escape plan in place, but before her goals were met, she was loathe to leave. There would never be another opportunity like this.

"Are you even listening to me you little slut?"

Her mind may have been preoccupied, but the closeness of that man didn't startle her enough to make her betray her outward appearance of ease. The only movement she made was to wrinkle her nose at the musty smell of his unwashed body. "What the fuck do you want?"

For a moment, he seemed startled by her hostility, but that soon changed to a cold smirk as he leaned closer to her smaller frame - enclosing her on one side when he put that large, dirty hand next to her head. "From trash like you? Not a damn thing."

"Then get away from me. Your stench is permeating my clothes." She cocked her head to the side, a haughty expression on her face. "What? Were those words too big for ya?"

Lips curled back, exposing his yellowed teeth as he sneered at her. "Before I leave this God forsaken place, I'm gonna have fun painting these walls with your blood. Let your creepy fucking boss enjoy that sight when he strolls out here."

He made an attempt to laugh, but the coarse sound was cut off as his throat was ruthlessly crushed by a thick, scaly appendage. His eyes were wide with surprise and terror, his hands clawed fruitlessly at the object cutting off his air supply. Large though he was, it seemed to require no effort for his attacker to lift him from the ground - his legs kicking out, hoping to find purchase with something solid once more.

"And who gave you permission to leave this place?"

The other freed prisoners scuttled backwards where they still sat, too scared to run at the sudden appearance of the cloaked man. There was nothing to be done for the one still struggling in his grasp - not that they were apt to help him anyway.

"Ka...ka-bu...," the large man gasped with his ever dwindling oxygen. His lips were already taking on a blue tinge. His captor had only a cold smirk for the struggling words before he held the dying man out for the others to see.

"Is anyone else so unhappy about being freed that they aren't willing to pay back the favor?" A chorus of softly spoken _no's _was heard. "See? They understand how this works."

The man tried to move his lips to speak, but found no energy left in his body. His hands fell limp to his sides as his eyes began to close. He found himself being lowered once more, though not to safety. Kabuto brought the man close to his face; as it would be his last sight, he wanted the man in his grasp to be able to clearly see his eyes.

Karin wished this scene had played out elsewhere. As it was, she was stuck merely a foot from where Kabuto held the large man aloft - staring back at his dying face with those tawny eyes shadowed by the black markings across his face. The harsh words he whispered weren't heard by the group of huddled, fearful men behind them, but they weren't meant to be. The visual alone was enough to get through to them. This happened before and she knew full well it worked to keep them following his orders like good little sheep.

The group he'd freed now was much larger than the ones before, prompting her curious mind to wonder what his plans were now. They'd covered so many villages spread out amongst the five countries...was he still planning to attack the few others they'd spared? She knew there were a few more pathogens he'd yet to release - a secret she'd stumbled across one day before they left the cavern he'd destroyed - but he hadn't told her what his plans were for those yet.

He'd never told her his exact plans, only that her vengance could be easily obtained. Considering how many times they'd had to change locations and the swift response by the various medical teams to his pathogens, she was doubtful how easy this was going to be. None-the-less, Kabuto had something big planned. Karin had been able to pick up tiny pieces of information over the past few months. She might not know the full plan, but she had a good idea what he was planning.

If it truly was what she was suspecting, she would have her revenge. It scared her to be sure, but she still believed it would be worth it.

Kabuto gave no orders to be followed, but as he walked away from the dead man carelessly thrown at his feet, every man there fell instep behind him. Each one was a hardened criminal, their incarceration justly deserved, but they were silent and subdued as they followed the cloaked shinobi. Karin was suddenly reminded of her old master – Orochimaru. Others followed him, but it wasn't from fear. The old sannin had used promises of power to get his followers to work for him. For her, working for his purposes had been her only way of repaying the immense debt she owed him.

Hiding her existence, scavenging the burnt remains of her village like a dog just to find food to survive...as a young girl, she surely would have died without Orochimaru's help. He took her from that bleak existence, gave her food, shelter, a purpose. She might have been an adult capable of surviving in the wake of his death, but she never wished for him to leave. Her communications with him were mostly through mail in the last few years of his life, but he never failed to send her a missive often. She was never thrown away. She was never ignored.

Her bright eyes narrowed at the back of the man who'd been lucky enough to stay by his side, but who tarnished his memory with his every action. She might not be very strong in comparison to him, but she swore she would take any opportunity that presented itself.

If she could get rid of him with that other traitorous bastard, she would do it.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima." Even if no one would answer, Sakura couldn't break the long time habit of calling out when she entered her home. Everything was just as she'd left it before leaving for this last mission so, unfortunately, it proved her parents were still not back in the village.<p>

Kicking the door closed behind her, Sakura maneuvered herself – and the many bags in her hands – around the furniture to make her way to the kitchen. She'd only meant to grab something for dinner that night, but while at the store, the medic realized no food had been bought for the newly built house. Unpacking the bags in the silence was a new, and odd thing, for Sakura. Usually, her mother was the one to prepare their food. Even if she asked Sakura to pick some things up for her, someone would always be there, making conversation as they put up the food and prepared their meals. It seemed like too long since her parents had been in Konoha and she was missing their presence more than ever.

After stocking the fridge with her various purchases, Sakura grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to go through the large pile of mail that had been stuffed in their box. Many of the letters were for her parents, though she opened the bills and set them aside to deal with later. She had money saved up from her various missions and her time at the hospital, so she would pay those after she was finished. The last thing she wanted was to come home to a darkened, cold house. Near the end of the pile, she picked up an envelope that was addressed to her a couple of weeks prior. A tiny smile lit her face as she recognized the distinctive, neat handwriting of her mother.

_Sakura,_

_How are you sweetheart? I'm so sorry we aren't there to welcome you home after your mission. Unfortunately, it seems we're feeling the impact of these attacks even out here. The borders of the village have been closed for the moment. We were told we could leave, but if we did we would not be allowed back inside. It was strongly recommended that we remain here for the time being. Your father said if I really wanted to we could go home, but I admit I was a little afraid if we did we might not be allowed inside Konoha. Plus, I was worried it would be dangerous to travel right now. So, were are going to be staying with Katsumi-san a little longer. She sends her love by the way. _

_I can't wait for you to meet her new grand-daughter! Her name is Akane-chan and she is just adorable! She has the prettiest brown, curly hair. She's an angel. Of course, I'm sure she won't be half as adorable as my future grandchild. WHENEVER that will be. No rush of course, but you are thinking about it aren't you? _

_You're father is scolding me for that, again. _

_Okay, be safe, get some rest (you know you work yourself to hard), be sure you eat (don't pressure yourself to cook all the time dear. We'll keep up with those lessons when I get back home. There's nothing wrong with going out to eat), and we'll be home soon I'm sure. _

_Please keep yourself safe Sakura. _

_We love you so much!_

She didn't know whether to cry or swear.

She missed her parents, but was it really necessary to remind her about the cooking? And the not so subtle hint at the grandchildren? Sakura pinked as she read that part again. She'd already had this conversation with her mother, but – as she feared – it would happen many more times. Thankfully, her father seemed to understand how uncomfortable and frustrated she got when her mother continued to bring that up.

It wasn't as if Sakura didn't want children, sometime in the future of course, but...

The usual internal ramblings she had whenever her mother brought up the subject didn't come to her this time. Things were...different now. Not that she was in a relationship with Sasuke, but honestly, she wasn't sure what the Uchiha thought of them, or of her. What she did know was this thing between them was escalating.

The pinkette ran her hand across her now bright red face. She wouldn't admit to it under threat of death or dismemberment, but it seemed that being a student of Hatake Kakashi for so many years had inadvertently caused her mind to pick up a few things she'd rather not. The thoughts going round her mind lately were some she'd never admit to. Sakura snatched up her mother's letter and read it three more times; anything to get those thoughts out of her head. Of course, reading the letter had her missing them fiercely once more.

In the end, Sakura found herself wiping away a few tears with a smile on her face. Even if she couldn't see them, she was glad to have read her mother's words. They were safe and that's all that mattered.

They would end this new threat. Kabuto would be stopped. Sakura knew they all were doing everything they could to ensure that.

With a sigh, she eyed the refrigerator and shook her head. She grabbed the keys from the counter and made her way out of the house once more.

It wasn't that she was taking her mother's advice, she was just going to see Ino.

And if they ate while she was out, well...that would just be a coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>() () () () () () () () () <strong>

**A/N:**

**Tadaima – I'm home**

**What? Karin's one of the bad guys? Who woulda ****guessed? ;)**

**And I got a chapter out on time? Shut the front door!**

**The pound cake was lovely and now I'm making chicken chili for you beautiful reviewers! (It's what we do in the south.) Thanks so much for the reviews and hello to all the new readers! **


	33. Chapter 33

The bite to the wind only picked up as the mid-day sun slowly slipped further down the skyline. The small amount of shrubbery surrounding the Konoha team did little to shield them from the short bursts of wind, but that didn't deter them from their positions. The hillside they currently occupied had the perfect vantage point for the reconnaissance their mission demanded. The team of shinobi simply pulled their collars up higher and continued watching the large building below them.

"Anything _yet_ Shikamaru?"

The chunin somehow managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the whining tone coming from his blond team mate. Though she hadn't moved positions from where he first instructed her to hide, it didn't stop her from voicing her displeasure at the situation. "Not yet Ino. Continue monitoring the area."

"This is excellent training Ino-san!" Lee said with a bubbling tone and hearty smile to accompany it, but he remembered to keep his voice down - after the third warning from Shikamaru. "We must condition our bodies to withstand any climate if we are to further ourselves as shinobi!"

"If only I could condition myself to dealing with you," the petulant woman muttered to herself. She chanced a quick glance at her team captain and, finding him thoroughly engrossed in his surveillance, scooted closer to Choji. The larger man proved to be a perfect source of heat for her shivering body.

"Shikamaru's gonna scold you again," her friend whispered as she snuggled against his larger frame.

"Not if you be quiet baka!" she shot back.

The prison below them may have been only a two day journey from Konoha, but passing through the dense forest and thick ravine that surrounded it put them back by an additional two days - and that was with the help of the map given to them by Tsunade-sama. The facility was purposefully cut off from society as it housed a number of dangerous men and women. The sharp cliff leading to a turbulent ocean and jutting, sharp rocks enclosed the building on the other side. Escape from the prison had happened only once before - and even then the body of the convict was never found. With all the safeguards they had in place, it was seemingly impossible that there should be a problem with the facility, however, that seemed to be just the case.

Judging by the letter Shizune presented at the council meeting nearly a week ago, there was something amiss in the stone building they were monitoring. Nothing had been reported, but something was off with their last communication. Shikamaru had sat in the later meeting with his father and Tsunade-sama, pouring over the wording of the letter she now had in her desk. Deciding the matter needed further investigation, she dispatched former Team Asuma with the help of Rock Lee to see to the matter. He'd been vigilant in monitoring the surrounding area as they traveled to the facility, but nothing untoward stood out to the young strategist. However, his gut was telling him more was going on.

The Nara took a moment to shift positions on the cold, uncomfortable ground and eyed his companions. Ino was once again huddled up next to Choji, desperately trying to steal what body heat she could from him. Choji just continued to watch the goings on below - and trying not to nap under the rather boring conditions. Lee just had Shikamaru holding back a sigh. He understood and agreed with the decision to add the taijutsu master to their team, but watching him continue to do one-handed pushups was beginning to grate his nerves.

Shikamaru could only pray this ease filling the group would continue. Too many events had occurred in the last few months driving the tension higher and higher among every shinobi in the village. Considering they were just coming down from the war, the feeling of being overwhelmed was all too easy for them to succumb to. It would do them all good to have a single moment to breathe easy - even if they were on a scouting mission.

The thoughts spinning round his mind were drawn to an abrupt halt as he spotted someone stepping out of the door to the roof of the prison. His keen eyes took in the sight - watching every move the man made, every expression that crossed his face - before the man went back inside once again. He stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from his pants before catching each eye of his team mates.

"That was our cue. Get ready to go."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your purchase. Have a wonderful day."<p>

Sakura smiled in thanks to the cashier and gathered her few bags before leaving the supermarket. It was nice having dinner with Ino her first two days back - the girls had a lot to catch up on after all. Sakura had spent so much time out of the village due to her missions and the quarantine that Ino felt it was her _duty_ to fill Sakura in on all the gossip she could possibly remember. While Sakura wasn't one to idly sit around and share such secrets, it was nice to not speak about poisons and outbreaks for once. Besides, when Ino helped out her family with their flower shop, she was privy to all the talk being passed around - the villagers seemed to love sharing everything with her.

Unfortunately, Ino was sent out on a mission a few days ago so Sakura was once again left to her own devices when it came to meal time. Though her mother worried about her skills in the kitchen - really, they weren't _that _bad - Sakura wasn't up for dining out every night, especially alone. While she knew she could also call Naruto to join her, she was positive he would insist on ramen and probably consider it a date of some sorts.

Well, perhaps not.

The jinchuriki had been spending quite a bit of time visiting Hinata as she continued to recover in Konoha's hospital. She'd seen him there that morning as a matter of fact. The pinkette had only dropped by for a while to see if the nurses and medics on duty needed help with anything, but she was sent away with a smile and a friendly order to rest. Instead of leaving right away, Sakura took the time to visit Hinata - who was quite busy blushing and doing her best to control her stutter as Naruto was kicked back in the chair by her bedside. She knew Hinata would never be so unfriendly as to rush her away, but Sakura didn't want to interfere with their slow but steady progress. She said her hellos and left, heading straight to Sai's quarters. The young artist had still not regained consciousness, but he was showing definite signs of improvement. Sakura made a mental note to bring fresh flowers to his bedside the next day. His color was improving and his vital signs were almost back to baseline; it was her hope he would wake any day now. When he did, even if she wasn't physically in the room, she wanted him to know she had been there beside him, worrying for him, praying for his recovery. She hoped to see him up and about soon, ready to join their team once more.

Thinking of her team mates inevitably led her thoughts to Sasuke. Since their release from the quarantine camp nearly a week ago, she'd only seen the Uchiha in passing. Tsunade-sama was giving Team Kakashi a much needed rest after the strenuous missions they'd participated in. Since they had no reason to work together at the moment, it seemed that also meant their time spent together would drastically lessen.

While she didn't think he would visit her for no reason, recent events had left a small amount of hope blooming in her heart that just perhaps he would.

Though no conversation about the...moments, between the two had occurred, that didn't mean she had to ignore them, right?

How could she possibly ignore - or forget - the numerous embraces they'd shared? Even now the memory of Sasuke's hands on her body, his warm lips covering her own, haunted her every thought. It couldn't be just a passing fancy that sparked those moments. They had to mean something. At least, that's what she continued to tell herself, though the raven haired man had made no effort to contact her.

After the events - and her rather ridiculous behavior - in their past, Sakura just couldn't bring herself to seek him out first. If she searched him out with some blatant excuse would he call her annoying once more? Would he turn disgusted eyes her way before coldly stalking off? The possibility of that happening froze the much more confident woman and she found herself doing nothing more than childishly wishing to see his face instead of actually going to him.

A deep sigh past the medic's lips as she turned down yet another busy street in Konoha. Even during her talk with Ino - who knew exactly how she felt about the Uchiha - she couldn't bring herself to speak of this topic. Even in her own befuddled mind, things were progressing in an awkward way with Sasuke. They obviously weren't dating, they were far from being lovers, so what were these random embraces that she'd even begun to instigate herself? Ino would, of course, demand every detail of the sordid affair, probably give her false hope with her assumptions that Sasuke definitely felt something for her, then progress to getting angry on her behalf at his lack in communication. She could full well see the blond demanding Sakura confront him about his feelings or she would do it for her.

Though she did want answers to those questions herself, she wasn't strong enough to demand it from him. This tenuous, undefined relationship they had going on was still more than she ever dreamed of having with him. It was a combination of the pain of her stubbing her toe and the mental slap her Inner gave during her rage that caused Sakura to wince. This scared, wishy washy attitude she'd adopted wasn't sitting well with that more outspoken counterpart of hers. Sakura might know that, and on some level fell the same way, but she felt she was at an impasse.

As she righted herself - swapping the bags to her other hand and glancing around to see if anyone had caught her embarrassing near fall - her eyes caught sight of something that sent a sharp pain coursing through her body. Her mind screamed for her to run away, but her eyes and body were frozen to the sight of the beautiful couple embracing in the alleyway. Though they weren't exactly hiding, they weren't doing such things in plain sight for everyone to behold. Sakura knew, had she not been searching the area, she would have never noticed them.

She wasn't familiar with the woman's name, but Sakura remembered seeing her in various places in the village. She was a civilian and it was obvious why the pinkette would remember such a woman. Every time she was in the same place as her, the medic couldn't help but to feel inadequate. The midnight black hair that cascaded down her back was flawless, her skin looked like porcelain, and she had a body every man turned to gaze at. Sakura knew she paled in comparison to such a woman, though that knowledge had never bothered her so much as it did right now.

Even as she screamed in her mind, her lips merely trembled as she watched those delicate hands slide up his body. Only more disturbing than that was watching him gaze at her, his eyes raking down her figure, his hands never raising to push her away.

She felt the sting of tears as she watched the shadowed figures in the corner.

Unable to take in another moment of the wretched scene, she fled, bumping into passerby's as she dashed towards her home in the dying light of the afternoon sun. The hopes she'd clung to, the questions she'd bit back every time as she took his actions on faith and dreams - they were ripped out from underneath her in that single instant.

Sakura slammed her door the moment she crossed the threshold of her home, slumping against the thick wood and doing nothing to halt the flow of her tears.

* * *

><p>"I...I'm sorry; who did you say you were with?"<p>

Shikamaru absently rubbed the back of his neck and tried for that placating smile his mother always used on him. The stammering man before him was obviously nervous and continued to look behind him - watching for his superior, who'd yet to show himself, to come to his aide.

"Konoha," the young man sighed, somehow keeping the exasperation out of his voice. "I'm Nara Shikamaru and I'd like to speak to the warden on behalf of our hokage."

"Yes...yes sir," the large man shifted his weight, unable to keep still under the watchful eyes of the shinobi before him. "If you could just..."

"Ah, I'm sorry you had to wait so long." A gentleman came up the empty hallway, his long copper hair brushing his shoulders as he strode confidently towards them. A large scar trailed down his left cheek like the physical remains of a tear track, giving the man a battle worn and slightly menacing look. "I understand you wanted to speak with me?" His smile was easy, assured, and he met Shikamaru's eye without hesitation.

"Are you the warden?"

"Yes, I am Reishiro. If you'd like to talk, why don't we go to my office. If you two would follow me?"

Ino fell in step beside Shikamaru, opting to have the Nara control the flow of the conversation. Reishiro led them down the cold, stone hallways of the prison. They were far from the inmates quarters, yet several men stood around various entrance ways - each of them wearing an armband depicting them as guards of the facility. Ino could see her friend's discerning eyes taking note of each person watching them as they made their way into the warden's large office.

"So," Reishiro began, offering the pair chairs across from his wooden desk. "How can I be of service to Konoha?"

"We're here to ask about a specific prisoner Konoha sent to this facility some months ago. A woman by the name of Karin."

The warden leaned back in his chair, arching his eyebrow to the younger man. "I'm quite sure I already sent a response to the Hokage's request for her."

"You did," Shikamaru confirmed. "But I'm afraid we need a bit more information. You left out her cause of death in the letter."

"Ah, forgive me; that was my mistake. She became terribly ill a few weeks ago - vomiting, pains in her belly, running a fever. We summoned a doctor to see her, but she died only a few days later."

"I see and where is her body?"

"We burned it. After the incidents going on across the five nations, we thought it would be best to burn the corpse to help ensure no one else became sick."

"Why did Konoha receive no notice of her passing?"

"Again, that is my mistake. We _have_ been rather busy around here - what with the larger number of inmates after the war and all." The scarred man's eyes narrowed slightly as he peered across the desk to the duo. The small smile still lingering on his face held no warmth for the shinobi. "If I may ask, why is Konoha so concerned with this one prisoner's death?"

"We believe she had further information that could have been valuable to us. I understand this is a little unusual so I appreciate your co-operation."

"It is," Reishiro chuckled. "Indeed it has been a while since anyone from the hidden villages has come to speak to me personally."

"Is that so?" Shikamaru asked, folding his hands in his lap. "I can't speak for the other villages, but I know Konoha hasn't asked for an audience with you in years."

"That's true."

"Actually...how long have you been the warden?" The Nara asked, his head tilting quizzically.

"Six years now."

"Huh. Then I'd venture to guess you've never met with us at all during your time here."

"Ah, well I've seen some of the shinobi in passing as they brought new prisoners, but no, I don't think I've spoken with anyone like this."

"Is that why you've been so confident in this ruse?"

Silence fell over the room for a moment. Reishiro blinked several times before he found his voice once more. "I'm sorry?"

Shikamaru waved a hand absently. "This entire set up. You didn't think twice before greeting us and bringing us to this office - which I will agree is definitely the warden's - though you are not the person who holds that title."

The _warden_ set up straighter in his chair, his large shoulders squaring and the muscles in his neck twitching with his movement. "I think you..."

"There's something you didn't know about when you began this. You see, even though the Kages and Damiyos don't always meet face to face with the warden for long periods of time, there's a code they are all aware of. Any time a letter is sent from one party to another, key phrases will be used to quickly identify the other person. When you read the sentence 'the rain has fallen here for several days', that wasn't just a comment on the weather." Shikamaru leaned forward, resting his elbows on the arm of the chair and steepling his fingers while he watched the countenance of the man behind the desk grow darker. "When you didn't respond with the correct reply, we already knew the person who answered us wasn't the warden."

"You little shit!" Reishiro cried and made to leap up, but he found himself unable to do so. It wasn't just his legs that refused to move, he found himself unable to move any part of his body. His grunts and curses were in vain as he struggled against the unknown obstacle. A snort from the younger man across from him had his eyes going wide with realization. "What the hell did you do?" he sneered at the calm shinobi.

"Just restrained your movement," Shikamaru answered, casting his eyes towards the floor where he'd already used his shadow possession technique to bind Reishiro. "It'd be troublesome if you tried to attack after I exposed you."

"Sonofabitch," the now snarling man cursed. He struggled fruitlessly for another moment before a cold smile split his face. A humorless laugh escaped his thin lips and he turned malice filled eyes towards the pair.

"And just what is your problem?" Ino snapped at the look he gave her.

"You've let this guy get you in some big trouble Blondie."

"What?"

"You really think I'm alone in this? I've got dozens of men surrounding this office. You're never gonna make it out of here."

Ino shared an amused look with her friend. She stood and made her way to the door, waiting patiently in front of it. "Do you actually believe those armbands made the shady looking guys you have hanging around look like guards?" Shikamaru asked while Ino giggled behind him. "Besides, we've had this place under surveillance."

"Wha..."

"Gathering as much information as you can always yields better results."

Muffled shouts were heard just before an explosion seemed to rock the very walls of the office. Reishiro's wide eyes were transfixed on the door as the loud sounds of outrage and pain permeated the thick stone. Dust and silt fell onto the surface of the desk as the ceiling was rocked with the impact. Ino waited expectantly for Shikamaru's nod before leaving the room. Through the now open door of the office, clouds of dust and smoke could be seen rolling through the halls; rubble littered the once clear hallway.

"Konoha dai senpuu!"

The familiar shout was heard only seconds before a scream of pain accompanied the loud crash of a body being hurled through thick walls of stone. Men ran by the door, frantic to get away from their attackers - some of them wearing the armbands of the guards while a few others wore the drab clothing issued to prisoners. A blur of green passed by their vision before Shikamaru and the captive imposter heard muffled groans from those who attempted escape. Knowing the situation was well in hand, the Nara pushed the door closed and turned to Reishiro.

"I'll repeat your earlier statement back to you, did you really think I came alone?" The shinobi ignored the look of pure hatred sent his way. "Now, why don't we talk about this little operation you have going on here."

.

.

.

.

The dust had long settled and the cries of outrage silenced before Shikamaru emerged from the office. Reishiro - who's real name he learned was Takemura - sat bound to the chair, silent now and with wary eyes. Having been locked in a room and interrogated with the clever strategist for over an hour, the confident aura he previously exuded was nowhere to be found.

Shikamaru made his way down the hallway, weaving around the large chunks of stone that fell from the walls during Lee and Choji's ambush to the unsuspecting prisoners acting as guards. He went down the stairs at the end of the hall, making his entrance into the cell block. The first few rooms were empty, most of the iron bars that once acted as doors now hanging precariously or already having fallen to the floor. The further he ventured into this once filled facility, he began seeing the unconscious, previously freed prisoners back in their cells. Lee sent him a large smile that crinkled the corner of his eyes and a cheerful thumbs up as he emerged from placing two more injured prisoners back onto their cots and securing their doors.

Lee's personality, while happy and helpful, was not something his team was used to, but he couldn't deny the taijutsu specialist's powers. Choji and Lee had been greatly outnumbered when tasked with infiltrating the prison and preparing an ambush - but they were not out matched. The opposition they faced was quickly dealt with and, with Lee's speed, those trying to flee were quickly caught and returned.

Following the few turns the hallway lead him on in this particular block, he finally found Ino - bent over a man's still form in a much smaller room than any he'd passed. The door was solid, with only a thin, rectangular block for viewing inside. A single cot was the only furnishing within the cold, damp walls. Solitary confinement was Shikamaru's guess.

"Is he awake?"

"He should be in just a few minutes, though I don't know how much he'll be able to talk." Ino looked up at her friend as the chakra of her medical jutsu continued to pour into the gentleman. "He was in pretty bad shape when I found him. Dehydration, malnourishment, slight hypothermia...he's been left in here to rot Shikamaru."

Indeed, the conditions this man were in gave credence to the theory he'd had since examining the letter Konoha received. Shikamaru waited patiently as the man began to groan with pain when his consciousness returned. With the first fluttering of his eyes, the squad's captain knelt beside the wounded man. "The rain has fallen here for several days," he whispered, watching as those eyes opened to scrutinize him before falling on the hitai-ate wrapped round his upper arm.

His voice cracked and obviously caused him pain as he spoke, but the man pressed on. "At least...it hasn't turned to...snow."

Shikamaru leaned back on his haunches, allowing a chuckle to pass his lips. "It's good to finally speak to you Reishiro-san. After Ino finishes healing you, we'll get you some food and water and then we'll talk."

* * *

><p>His foul mood must have been quite obvious for everyone to see as most people he past gave him a wide berth down the busy streets of Konoha. That suited Sasuke just fine. He'd been in close enough contact with others that day for his liking.<p>

His anger wasn't just directed at the woman who'd felt the need to slap him after his not-so-polite refusal of her advances - though, truth be known, his hesitancy in the beginning probably led her to believe they would be welcomed. He also directed that anger towards himself. Thanks to her interference, he'd come to some realizations that were irking the normally stoic young man.

At first, when the rather attractive woman had approached him in the alleyway, he ignored her presence as he was apt to do. However, a thought came to mind as her hand brushed against his arm – perhaps he could make use of her body to rid himself of these annoying...urges that had made themselves known. Breaking from his normal habit, he actually turned to her when she introduced herself, though he didn't bother to remember her name.

Sasuke took the time to inspect her body. Dark black hair, attractive features, full red lips, a dress that clung too tightly to her body, but showed her ample curves and shapely legs; he couldn't have done much better had he went in active search of a partner. His perusal of her body must have given her a sign he was willing as she pressed her large breasts against his chest and proceeded to whisper something to him.

Sasuke wasn't interested in anything the woman had to say, he was simply trying to find the most expedient way of dealing with his frustrations. It was simply that period in his life, he supposed. Perhaps such inclinations should have began sooner, but he didn't have that kind of time nor desire in the years past. His existence had been solely to train, kill his brother, then – towards the end – destroy Konoha. There was simply no time for any pleasures in his life.

Now, though the threat of Kabuto loomed over their heads, his daily life was nothing compared to his time spent out of the village. Suddenly, he found training every second of the day was no longer necessary. He could wander the village and observe the things going on, he had time to enjoy a meal instead of eating for no other purpose than to keep up his strength, and – though he was loathe to admit – he had time to talk to Naruto and others who considered him a comrade once again. Apparently, with this new found free time, the desire for power he once had now transferred itself to other, more...worldly needs.

Ones that had him thinking of Sakura at the oddest times of the day and night.

The physical contact they'd had lately preyed on his thoughts and he found himself looking forward to the next time they would occur. Not only that, but he found himself wanting to take each encounter further, press into that unknown territory all men would one day enter. To do so with her would complicate things greatly within the dynamic of their team. He was sure that was probably already occurring after their numerous embraces.

In order to maintain this relative peace he'd found, Sasuke supposed it would be better to turn his attentions elsewhere. Surely he continued to go to her simply because she was the only female he had routine contact with. After all, the woman pressing her body against his was physically more attractive than the pinkette.

Yet, as her fingers danced along his toned stomach, he couldn't find himself working up any of that _want_ that had plagued him for weeks.

Her dark eyes were half-lidded as she gazed up at him, but he could find no pleasure as they weren't emerald in color.

The hair that brushed against his arm was silky in texture, but it's dark hues were a far cry from the cotton candy color he wished to see.

When her lilac smell hit his nose, he actually found it unpleasant. It was nothing like the light, free sent that lingered in his mind even hours after holding Sakura in his arms.

All these things ran through his mind and, as he stared down at the woman he'd allowed into his personal space, his lips actually curled back in disgust. She was nothing more than one of the many who'd approached him in the past, hoping he would share his bed with them. He pried her hands away from his body, suggested another location she could sell her wares in, withstood the slight sting left by her angry palm, and turned in the direction of Sakura's house.

He'd kept his distance from her home – thinking she would want to spend time with the family she'd been away from so long – but his patience was worn past thin. Now, with this revelation shattering the last of his excuses, his want to see the fiery young woman was too great to ignore.

Shadows were just beginning to dance along the faces of the homes flanking the road as he stepped up to her door. He knocked on the freshly painted wood and hoped it would be she who answered. He'd never met her parents before and he was most certainly not in the mindset to try and be polite to strangers. He was impatient, curling his fingers again and again as he waited for the medic. Finally, he heard the sound of the locks tumbling. Sasuke ignored the feeling that took hold of his gut when her face appeared.

"Sak..."

Having a door slammed in his face was a new experience for the Uchiha. So much so that he stood in rapt fascination of the event. When his wits returned to him once more, Sasuke found his swift temper ready to flood his body with indignation. His fist came to pound on the door once more, not caring if he angered the other occupants of the home. "Sakura."

"Go away Sasuke," she called from the safety of her home. "I have nothing to say to you."

Again, his eyes widened at both her words and her heated tone. For a moment, just a single moment, Sasuke racked his brain to try and understand why Sakura was acting this way. There was nothing he could bring to mind he did to warrant such behavior. Clearing himself of the undeserved guilt allowed his temper to flourish over the treatment he was receiving. His narrowed eyes stared at the thick wood as if he could truly see beyond the barrier.

"Open this door Sakura."

"No. I told you to go away."

The Uchiha took a slow breath, willing himself not to release his chakra in the middle of the village. "Open it or I will break it."

Something in his tone must have conveyed the truth of his words, for a moment later he watched as the door slowly swung open. He stalked past the entrance, slamming it shut behind him and followed her retreating figure.

"What the hell do you want Sasuke?"

He grabbed her arm, spinning her round to face him. Though he took notice, Sasuke momentarily ignored her red, swollen eyes as he pulled her forward. Even now, a fire burned behind her green gaze that set his blood afire. "An explanation," he managed to get out past his clenched jaw. "We'll get to the rest later."

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha dai senpuu – Great leaf whirlwind<strong>

**Ha! I'm just sliding in under the month mark, but by God I made it! (I think this is becoming a personal game for me)**

**Allow me to say that no matter if I do miss an update or two, even if weeks come between them, I will NOT abandon this story. Honestly folks, with the regularity of how often I update how could you even think such blasphemous thoughts? I've decided to simply chalk it up to you beautiful readers being so enthralled with the story, that the very thought of it not ending is making you nervous. (Yes, please just allow me to wallow in my delusions of grandeur.)**

**Further and further we tumble down the rabbit hole. **

**Shall you continue to join me? **

**(sorry, sleep deprivation has kicked in)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**p. freaking s. **

**OMG THE MANGA! **

**Naruto's gonna see his daddy again! God I just love me some Naru/daddy time. Makes me go all squealy! **

**And, what's this? Is Kishi actually giving us an out for Sasuke to (please please please) join Naruto and fight beside him once more? Like help him end the war? Like maybe he could go home to Konoha? Am I the only otaku losing their mind over the possibilities?**


	34. Chapter 34

_"I'm sincerely hoping that what I just heard was a mistake."_

Considering the anger he could hear coming through her voice, he wished he could tell her differently. "I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama. I assure you, I was just as surprised to find nearly half the prison population gone," Shikamaru said. He'd taken refuge in the now empty warden's office, leaving the control of the prison temporarily to Choji and the rest of his team. While Ino had not mastered the skill yet, she was still able to get a quick message to her father to contact Shikamaru. He found himself once again using the skills of Inoichi-san to speak with his Hokage over their hundreds of miles of separation. Even if he wasn't facing her, the Nara was able to feel her frustration and rage.

_"Explain what you've found." _

"After Ino healed Reishiro-san, the real warden, and we got a decent amount of food in him, he was able to tell us what happened when the prison was overtaken. According to his statement, about six months ago a cloaked man with scaly skin and wearing glasses..."

_"Kabuto," _she hissed in anger, interrupting the genius.

"Yes, it appears to be. He came into the facility alone, but easily overtook the guards and cornered the warden in his office. Reishiro-san said he only asked about once prisoner in particular."

_"Who?"_

"Karin."

Their connection was silent for a moment, but he could hear a sigh pass through the hokage's lips. _"Continue." _

"Reishiro-san said he showed this man to her cell - who then tore the door from the hinges and stepped inside to speak with her. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to overhear their conversation."

_"So Kabuto breaks into one of the most secure facilities in the five countries to break out a sensor-type kunoichi?"_

"I've read through her file Tsunade-sama; she wasn't an ordinary sensor-type. According to our information, she had a very long range on her abilities and could even pinpoint specific chakras from miles around. We should probably ask Sasuke more about her capabilities. Unfortunately, we didn't do so earlier as she was already imprisoned and no longer considered a threat."

_"Well that explains a few things doesn't it? Kabuto has been able to keep himself so well hid from all of our eyes because of her." _

"That's my conclusion as well."

_"Did he also take the rest of the prisoners?"_

"Not immediately. Reishiro-san said he took less than a dozen the first time and..."

_"Wait, the first time?"_ Tsunade asked, shock and outrage filling her voice.

"Yes ma'am. It seems they returned a few more times to gather more men. Reishiro-san was placed in confinement so he could only go by what he was able to hear through the door. He can't be certain of the number of visits."

_"Dammit," _she cursed, but Shikamaru continued on as if he hadn't heard.

"The man who was impersonating the warden was released the same time Karin was. He picked several other prisoners to act as the guards and they were charged with keeping the rest of the inmates under control. I can confirm that not all the men missing were taken with Kabuto. It appears there were several...conflicts that arose between those still held captive and those that were given freedom. We found several shallow graves behind the prison."

_"And the original guards?"_

"Their graves were beside the others. Reishiro-san was kept alive for information; he states it was Karin who suggested that. If someone came who they needed to fool - like us - they might have needed confidential information he alone could provide."

_"Sonofabitch. This is where he was getting the men to spread those viruses. He's had an entire prison full of people ready to carry out a simple little task for him in exchange for their freedom."_

"Except the task they thought was small ended up costing many of them their lives."

_"What's your status now?"_

"We've returned all the prisoners to their cells and ensured they were secure. However, we need a full set of guards for the facility and Ino said Reishiro-san will need further treatment."

_"Understood. Maintain your positions for now. I'll contact the other kages and daimyo and we'll have a crew out to you in roughly three days. While you're waiting, question the warden again. I want to know everything he does about this."_

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Inoichi ended the transmission and relayed the conversation to Shikaku while Tsunade began writing letters to each of the kages asking for their assistance. This was no simple task Konoha could take care of alone. Tsunade simply hoped the other villages weren't too afraid or too busy to spare the additional man power.

Shikaku stood in front of a large board, silently taking down all the information Inoichi was feeding him. He would add it to the other known facts they had about Kabuto's actions and perhaps they could narrow down the considerably large area they had to search for the madman.

Tsunade was silent as she continued her task. Partly to focus on her own job, but she knew a deeper part of her temporary withdrawal was from her own sense of guilt. Why had she not considered checking the prison before now? Had she done so, so much could have been avoided. She knew this was no time to dwell on mistakes or opportunities missed, but it didn't stop what she felt to be a failure on her behalf as Hokage.

The letters were sent with Shizune to be dispatched to the other kages with high priority and she joined the few members of her council - a frown marring her face.

Kabuto had weaved an intricate and dangerous web they were only now beginning to uncover. He still had the advantage over them and she feared what his next move would be.

* * *

><p>"An explanation?" Sakura huffed a humorless laugh while staring right back into the angry gaze of the Uchiha holding her captive. Her own temper was flaring back to life, doing its part to hold back the tears she had yet to shed. "I don't have to explain myself to you," she hissed, ripping her arm free. "Now get out of my house."<p>

Sasuke stood dumbstruck for another moment, watching her angry shoulders as she turned around and began taking items out of the bags on her kitchen counter. He couldn't help his lack of movement; her anger was just so surprising to the young man that he found himself floundering for words. He wanted an explanation for her actions, but her temper was fueling his own. Dark eyes narrowed watching her sharp motions, before he stalked up behind her, bringing himself to his full height as he towered over her smaller body. "No, you **will** answer my questions."

Sakura placed her hands on the wood, her task of unpacking the groceries she'd bought some time ago completely forgotten. She could feel the heat and vibration of his deep voice resonating through her back; it unwillingly sent a shudder through her. Even in her anger, her body still responded to the man trying to intimidate her. "I don't have to do a damn thing," she spat and turned slightly, just enough to stare into his obsidian eyes. "Isn't there something else you'd rather be doing right now anyway?"

Sasuke slapped one hand on the counter, just beside hers. The angle at which he hovered over her didn't allow her face to be hidden any longer. "I have no where to be Sakura and you won't be going anywhere either. Not until you explain this behavior of yours. I've done nothing to warrant your anger."

That got a reaction, though not one he could have anticipated coming. Her head turned ever so slowly, emerald eyes peeking through the curtain of her cotton candy hair. Her look was filled with disbelief, mouth parting slightly in shock. Sakura blinked several times as she watched him, hoping to see some form of lie in his expression. When none came, the dam holding her outrage burst and she unleashed her fury upon him.

"You...you don't think...you've done a _single thing _to deserve my anger?"

Perhaps it was a combination of her tone and that wild-eyed look she was giving him, but Sasuke could only nod his head in reply.

That was rewarded with a sharp jab in his chest by her finger. Considering the pain he suffered from that alone, he'd wager she was using her chakra.

"Let me tell you something Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura pressed forward as she spoke, forcing the man to take a step back as she continued to push against his chest during her tirade. "I don't know what kind of woman you think I am, but let me tell you what kind I am not. I am not a woman who goes around embracing men at random. I am not a woman who gives of herself without meaning behind it. And I am most certainly not a woman who shares her lover with others."

The fire blazing behind her earthly eyes could have set fire to his very skin. The air around her was charged and Sasuke could feel it prickling his flesh. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to control her temper and regain the breath she'd used during her rant. She still stood dangerously close to him, so the tears welling in her eyes were easy for him to spot.

Sakura turned abruptly, a deep breath passing through her lips and she made her way back to the forgotten counter. "I don't have anything else to say to you." The words were hushed and filled with various emotions Sasuke wasn't able to entirely decipher. He could see her hands shake slightly as she continued to unpack the bags littering her space.

Silence fell between them, only the sounds of the rustling papers and the clinking of cans filling her home. Sasuke stood observing her, the pieces falling into place in his mind. It was obvious from her words that Sakura had seen at least part of that debacle in the alleyway; though, it seems she didn't stick around for the entire spectacle. Her anger towards him was unfounded and it continued to irk him that he was falsely accused and having judgment passed from her observations alone.

However, the knowledge that it was him that put her into such a volatile state was trying to force a smirk onto his handsome face. That he alone could force such a reaction from Sakura untwisted something within him. Her anger, her laughter, her tears - he accepted and welcomed them all, encouraged them even. As long as they were solely for him.

He knew he was creeping into dangerous territory, but he couldn't force himself to deviate from that path.

Watching a can slip from her trembling fingers brought his mind back to the present - and to the residual anger he held over the treatment he was forced to endure. She had been allowed to speak her mind. Now, it was his turn.

Sasuke stalked forward, wrapping his hand around her elbow and giving her no time to object as he pulled her from the kitchen. The bag within her hand was pulled from the counter, the contents spilling over the floor before she could remember to let go. Sakura had barely opened her mouth to question Sasuke's actions, before she found herself being pushed into the couch.

"What the..."

Her words were quickly silenced as Sasuke knelt between her parted thighs, bracing himself on the armrest as he hovered over her reclining form. "I don't like repeating myself Sakura, but I will say it again - I've done nothing to warrant your anger."

Apparently her hold on the tears he glimpsed earlier had failed. He was greeted with the sight of her red, tear stained face glaring up at him. Though he held himself above her, he'd left her hands free and Sakura fruitlessly pushed against his large chest. "Bullshit," she spat. "I saw you w..."

"What you saw," he interrupted, leaning a bit closer, letting her fingertips push into the hard plane of his chest. "Was nothing more than a precursor to me getting slapped in the middle of the street."

The strength she held behind her hands faltered. They merely rested against his warmth now, fingers curling slightly as her brow scrunched in confusion. "Wha..."

"Had you actually waited instead of assuming you understood the situation, I would not have had to endure your unjustified temper."

"You...you're lying," she began, unsure at first, but gaining confidence as she continued. She withdrew her hands, using them to scoot herself further along the furniture. "I saw you. I saw the two of you huddled up together!"

His dark eyes narrowed and he followed her progress along the plush cushions, not allowing her to escape. "I'm going to ignore you calling me a liar, for now."

The confidence she'd built was dashed aside. The tension in his face alerted her to the mistake she'd made in that hasty declaration.

"Use your brain for a moment Sakura; you're an intelligent woman. Did you see my hands on her? Did you see me touch that woman?"

"Maybe not," she shouted, slapping his chest. "But you didn't move away either you ass!" That hand was soon captured by his own larger one. Sasuke pressed her wrist into the armrest, holding it captive by her head.

"Sakura." His fingers curled into the soft skin there, taking care not to injure the fine bones beneath. "Would she have slapped me if I had been accepting her advances?" he said, bringing his face so close to her own she could feel the warmth of his breath. "Does that make any sense to you Sakura?"

Her previous assumptions, the anger and the sadness that consumed her after seeing that image, were wavering under the honesty shining through his obsidian eyes. Yet, with it came a confusion that rose from those insecurities that woman's simple presence had scratched to the surface. Her skin wasn't as smooth, her hair no longer the long, silky texture it once was - as a woman, Sakura fell short to such a creature. Her chest tightened as thoughts suddenly swirled round her head. Her breath caught as her eyes burned with tears once more. Sakura tried to turn her head, tried to hide her volatile emotions, but Sasuke wasn't allowing her that. There was no where for her to go as his body pressed hers into the couch.

Her fingers curled into the plush fabric as a few errant tears ignored her will and slipped down her alabaster cheeks. When she spoke, her voice coming out as a mere whisper, she hated the vulnerability she could detect. "Why?" was all she could manage. Sakura was unable to transform the many emotions and doubts she had swirling round her mind into words.

Fortunately, it seemed Sasuke was able to decipher her meaning. That hard, determined glint still lingered in his gaze, but those dark orbs seemed to soften - if only just a bit - as he answered her many unspoken questions with just a few words.

"Because she isn't who I want."

Her breath rushed through parted lips, emerald eyes widening as she searched his face desperately - praying for the truth of his words. She swore she saw that smirk of his starting to form before he leaned forward the last few inches and captured her shocked lips in a gentle kiss. A few errant tears squeezed past her lids as she closed her eyes tight and desperately threw herself into his gentle caress. Her free hand rose to clutch his shirt, holding him in place lest he wanted to leave her once more.

Sasuke obviously had no such intentions as the pressure behind his gentle touches increased. Warm lips slanted over hers, his tongue pushing past that barrier and claiming her mouth. His body settled more firmly against her own, causing her moan to meld into his mouth at the delicious weight.

The want to see her that he'd been building the past several days, coupled with the angry emotions swirling back and forth between them had Sasuke's desire pushed to a feverish height. Even as he continued to devour her plump lips, his fingers curled around the tender skin of her waist - sliding his curious digits higher under her shirt with a controlled patience. Though he wanted to explore every inch of this woman, he didn't want to miss a single detail. The rough pads of his hands mapped out every nuance of her he touched - the warmth of her flesh, the subtle dips and grooves of her curvy body, the softness that belied the great strength under it. His mind was both overwhelmed yet calmly cataloging every second of this encounter.

He released her lips, acknowledging the pleasure he felt when she gasped for air, and took a moment to enjoy the flushed look to her cheeks before he began attacking the pale column of her throat. Sakura's still captured hand struggled in his grip - fingers curling, searching for purchase as he began his exploration of her body. Sasuke wouldn't give up that grip just yet.

"Sa...suke," she gasped when his teeth sunk into the base of her neck, just enough strength behind the bite to border on painful. He smirked against her skin when she didn't cry out, but struggled to hold back a sinful moan. He took her lips once more, his body pressing hers further into the cushions as his hand finally found purchase with her still covered breast.

Sasuke captured the tiny squeak she emitted when he made contact, but it soon changed to a long, low moan as he gently squeezed that mound of flesh. Feeling that tiny nub hardening in his palm sent another stab of desire coursing through him. Sasuke pulled back, waiting until her eyes slowly opened before he pushed both her shirt and bra up her chest. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but she didn't protest or pull away from his touch. Sasuke let go of her wrist, held her bunched clothes out of his way, and gave in to those desires and curiosities coursing through him.

_"Haa...,"_ Sakura gasped and her breath hitched almost painfully. "Sas...Sasuke," she cried as his mouth closed around one pale, pink nipple.

Her back arched and his hands encircled her, supporting her as her body pushed into his. The very blood pumping through his veins was heating up from the gasps and mewls coming from Sakura. His tongue flicked across the tip of that hardened pebble and he felt her shudder in his arms. No longer restrained, Sakura's hands curled around his shoulders before raking down his back - her blunt nails scratching at his skin through the cotton of his shirt.

His lips moved across the expanse of her chest, lavishing her skin as he went, before he gave the same attention to her other hardened peak. Sasuke felt her foot moving against his leg, restless as her own desire built to dangerous levels. Calloused hands grasped the plump flesh of her outer thigh before pushing up her skirt and roughly squeezing the ass he'd found himself watching more often than not lately.

He lifted himself above her once more, his dark eyes sweeping her body with an appreciative glance before covering her lips again. Sakura's fingers plunged into his raven hair, holding him to her as she returned his kiss with barely restrained passion. The Uchiha couldn't contain his own groan of pleasure as he pushed her hips into his own. Her skirt was bunched up and he continued to kneed her flesh - only a thin barrier now stood between her delicious heat and his demanding body.

Sasuke knew what he wanted and the uncomfortable state of his body was urging him to finish this, but even though her face was flushed with desire, the thin trail of tears was still visible to his discerning eye. His pride may not allow him to admit it, but Sasuke conceded within his own mind that his earlier false assumptions led to this misunderstanding between them. Had he not briefly considered that woman's advances, Sakura would not have shed those tears. Sasuke would accept responsibility for those actions and, though he would be sorely tested, he would suffer his own form of punishment.

He braced himself above her, releasing her lips but not allowing much distance between them. It was simply an undeniable inclination to watch her reaction as his fingers danced along the silky skin of her inner thigh before his large hand pressed against her covered womanhood. Those emerald eyes flew open and he could see the hesitancy lying behind them. However, Sasuke didn't give her time to think about his actions before he pushed that flimsy barrier aside and let his finger trail along her wet heat.

"S-Sa-suke...I-I don't...," she stuttered, her hand and eyes locking onto that devilish arm.

His lips trailed down her neck, allowing him to get drunk off that fresh scent of hers, as he explored her. The hand on his arm clenched and released several times as she fought her own nervousness and desire - never pushing him away, but holding on tightly as she allowed this foreign exploration of her body.

"Sakura," his baritone voice rumbled against her ear. She whimpered and buried her head into his neck; a chuckle rippled through his chest. Sasuke moved his fingers higher until he found that hardened nub hidden amongst her folds. Sakura cried out against his skin as he pressed against that taught flesh. His thumb made tiny circles around the area, moving faster as the pinkette began shaking in his arms.

Sasuke leaned back, reveling in the very sight before him. Sakura's head fell away from him, her bright hair fanning against the dark fabric of the couch. Her cheeks were pink from their activities, eyes droopy with passion, and lips parted as she gasped and panted in pleasure. The sight of such a powerful woman moaning and whimpering in his embrace pleased the Uchiha in ways he was never aware of. He captured her lips once more, doing his best to ignore his member throbbing with need.

This was her moment, her pleasure, and he would suffer unrelieved desire in his own repentance.

Wanting to take possession of all of her, Sasuke slowly pushed his fingers into the deepest part of her. Sakura's gasp of shock and wicked pleasure was muffled against his lips. Sasuke groaned himself as he felt her heat enveloping his fingers. He desperately wished another part of himself was pushing into that tight passage, but he tried to ignore his own desire as he curled his fingers within.

_"Ahh," _her lips tore from his as he brushed against something within her that sent waves of pleasure through her body. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, leaving him grunting in pain.

"Don't forget how strong you are woman," he said, humor coloring his breathy words.

"I-I...can't," she panted, not noticing her own hips rocking against his hand. "Sas-uke..._ha...ahh." _It was building withing her, coiling, twisting, growing into something she wasn't sure she could handle. Her hands pulled him forward, lips devouring his own as her muscles began to twitch with the jolts of pleasure he gave her.

"Sakura," he breathed against her lips, his deep voice only pulling at that coil further.

"Please," she keened, begging him and not caring about the desperation in her voice. "_Please_, Sasuke."

His tongue ran up the column of her throat, he nipped her chin, he kissed away the tears building at the corner of her eyes before pulling back to watch her. The beauty of her face contorted in pleasure was one he wanted to burn into his mind. Sasuke teased that hard nub and curled his fingers within her once more and watched her come apart in his arms. Her mouth opened on a silent scream as her body bowed, back arching and hands gripping him painfully. She greedily sucked in air as a high pitched cry left her lips while she trembled against him. It was a few moments before her body finally fell slack, her chest heaving as she panted for breath.

Sasuke took her lips once more, smiling into the lazy kiss as she hummed contentedly. He was glad for her moment of disorientation as he took that time to adjust his own uncomfortable situation. After pulling her clothes back down so as not to tempt himself further, Sasuke eased her into a sitting position - smirking at her whine of protest.

"Sakura," he called, waiting for her droopy eyes to focus. When they did, the small smile and blush that erupted on her cheeks had him kissing her again. "Go change and we'll go get something to eat."

"Huh?" she asked, watching him stand and pick up a dented can from her floor.

"I'll clean this up. Just go change."

She eased herself off the couch and had to force herself to stop watching the strange sight of Sasuke picking up the mess she...well he actually caused in her kitchen. The first step she took had her fully aware of the wetness clinging to her thighs. Her feet moved as fast as her heart was pounding to make it to her bedroom. No matter the acute embarrassment she was suffering from her rather wanton display earlier, a wide smile covered her face.

_"Because she isn't who I want." _

Every insecurity that plagued her earlier was dashed aside as that sentence kept playing over and over again in her mind. Every spot he touched on her body still burned with his heat. She wasn't surprised to find the ever darkening marks of his teeth glaring back at her in the mirror. Her fingers ran across the tender spot gingerly, almost fascinated at his obvious marking of her flesh. Sakura knew she was wearing a ridiculous expression on her face, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. His words and actions had given her the answers to questions she'd been too afraid to ask for weeks.

Hearing him move around in the kitchen, she gasped as she realized she'd been lost in her own world for several minutes. She dashed into the bathroom quickly, completing her toilet in record time before searching for a fresh outfit from her limited wardrobe. It wasn't until she was pulling her shirt in place and dashing out of her bedroom that she realized what was happening.

_Sasuke is taking me out on a date?_

* * *

><p>That poker face she'd worked so hard to develop over the course of the past few years was staunchly held in place as she stood beside her cloaked partner. Had anyone asked her, she would tell them the shiver that wracked her body was from the biting chill in the air. Only in the privacy of her mind would she know the real reason her skin crawled and muscles shook.<p>

A fear deeper than any she'd experienced during this reckless time spent with Kabuto was settling itself into the very core of her. So far she was keeping up appearances, but she wasn't confident it would last. Every time he turned those slitted pupils her way, she felt a little piece of her hardened armor crack under the anxiety he invoked.

Thankfully, there weren't so many people joining them in this outing that she had to worry about their presence. Kabuto himself had left the sanctity of their newest lair and therefore only brought a half dozen men along. Karin didn't bother remembering their faces or names - they wouldn't survive the day anyway.

"It's almost time," Kabuto hissed - seemingly to himself - as he peered through the dense layer of fog to the unsuspecting village below. The sun was just creeping over the horizon, it's rays not yet strong enough to fully push away the soft blanket of the night. What light was available was enough to allow her to see the malicious grin now covering the former spy's face. Karin had to turn away from the sight.

With a flick of his wrist, the signal was given and the men leapt from the cliff - easily landing atop the large crows that passed by. Karin watched from atop that rocky peak as they opened the large pouches and scattered a fine dust over the unsuspecting village. She knew that before they would be able to fly to safety, the very poison they just touched would have them falling helplessly to their deaths in a matter of moments. Again, the fiery red head felt an uncomfortable twinge in her chest - she'd spent hours with Kabuto in the lab refining that very drug.

All for the sake of her own revenge.

_It had to be worth it. _

The sage took a deep breath, letting his hood fall back just so, and began running through a series of hand signals. The young woman looked away, completely turning her head from the village and stared at the picturesque scenery of the mountains laid out before them. _It had to be worth it, _she reminded herself, gritting her teeth and refusing to do something so weak as to cry. The plans, the notes, the experiments she'd come across in Kabuto's lab - she almost hated that she knew what was about to happen. Distant memories that she was certain she'd buried and long forgotten suddenly resurfaced, teasing her, tormenting her with the painful truth of the aftermath.

The closed gates of this sleeping village would do nothing to stand against their foe. The remote location, the high level protection, there was nothing they would be able to do in the path of Kabuto's plans.

Smoke filled the area, stinging her eyes and temporarily blinding her.

The very ground they stood upon shook under the massive force.

Kabuto chuckled as he pointedly looked at her before leaping forward. Karin had no choice but to follow right behind him. If she faltered now, everything she'd done would be for nothing.

She had set herself up to walk this hell with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ha! Made my deadline again and managed to open up the lemonade stand while doing so. Tell me, how did we enjoy that first glass?**

**Anybody else got some serious girl crushing going on for our little Sakura-chan with that newest chapter?**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/favs/follows/...anything I'm missing? :) **

**Are y'all gonna be the sweetest reviewers around and get me to that thousand mark with this one?**


	35. Chapter 35

Confused, frightened cries could be heard coming from the main part of the village even before Kabuto could lead the dozen creatures over the rocky terrain. Random shouts for stretchers, medics, and the shinobi only proved the men who'd set out earlier had successfully delivered their poison mist over the area. He knew the powder would only affect a minor portion of the population, but he wasn't concerned with accruing a large death count with that short acting agent alone. It's purpose had already been served. As he stood atop the largest of his _pets,_ overlooking the pandemonium unfolding below him, a cruel smirk twisted his features. Not a single person had yet to notice his presence and that was precisely what he wanted.

Kabuto's slitted eyes took in the borders of the village. While there was a wall surrounding most of the area, the people relied on the surrounding terrain for a large percentage of their security. The chuckle that escaped him was dark and filled with malicious glee. Weaving the appropriate hands signs while he gathered the needed chakra, Kabuto released his Inorganic Reincarnation on the rocky terrain.

The rumbling of stone as it jutted up from the earth was the first trigger that broke the frightened people from their frantic work. The few gaps in the border around the circular buildings began filling in as the stone met and formed impenetrable barriers around the hidden village. Dirt shook free and fell on the shocked townspeople as the jutting formations lifted high in the air. Their curious eyes followed the progress, roaming the outskirts of their home as it changed around them.

A panicked scream was soon heard as the first of many laid eyes on his form. The shrill sound irritated the creatures surrounding him and their thick nails dug into the hard earth where they stirred. He chuckled to himself, amused when the majority of those watching him with horrified eyes fled, knocking into each other in their haste to put as much distance between them and the ominous looking monsters as they could.

With a mere tap of his foot, the invasion began.

* * *

><p>"Get down!"<p>

Even over the terrified screams ringing throughout the village, the exploding sound of stone and wood, the desperate order could be heard. Chojuro leapt above the women who'd dropped to their knees and brandished Hiramekarei, calling the chakra forth and instantly changing the thin blade into a wide paddle - swiping the chunks of debris aside before they could crush the villagers.

"Hurry, this way!" the normally reserved shinobi called out and lead the women through the decimated streets. The large, main road traveling through Kirigakure was a haphazard maze of overturned carts, partially destroyed buildings, and fallen citizens. The untrained muscles of the civilian women shook as they pumped their legs, trying desperately to keep up with the fast shinobi. In front of them, the young man swept aside larger pieces of debris - pieces of their home - so they would have a path to follow. A wooden beam falling near their position had a sudden scream tearing from their throats. The young shinobi had barely heard their cries when his sword arm swung wide, almost incidentally, and cleaved the heavy object in two.

When he brought them to just beyond the kage's tower, he left them with the masses following an escape route long built into the city. The sight of his villagers, his own people, crying and clinging to each other as they pushed through the narrow opening into the mountain's base made his eyes cross in anger. Children clinging to their mothers skirts bit down on their hands, doing their best to follow the shinobi's order to stay as quiet and calm as possible. Another wave of anger surged through his body causing his hands to shake. Without taking another moment to speak to the shinobi leading the evacuation, the member of the seven swordsmen raced back through the town, leaping over piles of debris and heading straight for the battle.

A strangled cry of pain had the blue haired man quickly changing course. Leaping over the fallen form of a fellow shinobi, he raced up the side of a still standing wall - pushing his chakra down his thighs to leap high into the air once he cleared the crumbling brick. The distance separating them wasn't far, so the terrified look in the villager's eyes was easy for Chojuro to see. Futile though it was, the hands of the man beat against the dark scales of the creatures mouth as he cried out in pain. His legs dangled uselessly, caught between the razor sharp teeth. Every move he made cleaved away another piece of flesh. Fingers clawed at the hard exterior of the monster holding him, but nothing fazed the creature. The teeth wrapped around his middle met when the creatures jaw snapped shut. The anguished cries silenced as his life's blood showered to the ground.

"Bastard!" Chojuro cried, swinging his sword toward the neck twice the thickness of a large tree, intending to sever its head. Pain raced through his arms when metal met scales so dense his sword nearly fell from his hand with the reverberations. He had no time to recover as the monster's long tail pushed through the remains of another destroyed house and collided with his body. The young shinobi was tossed aside, tumbling down the littered road before painfully crashing into an overturned tree.

"Chojuro!"

The young man took the hand extended to him, nodding his thanks as he panted for breath. He ignored the pain wracking his body and, following his friend's lead, leapt to the top of one of the oddly standing buildings. "Wha...What in the world are those?" Chojuro asked, absently wiping blood from his forehead. He ignored the dirt covering his body after the painful tumbling.

"I don't know," Ao answered, his visible eye sweeping the disfigured terrain.

Chojuro leaned his sword against his leg, easing the burden of the heavy weapon for the moment. He adjusted his glasses as his narrowed eyes watched the large form of the creature walk over the smaller carts as if they were nothing. The image of those massive jaws closing over one of his fellow villagers, the dark eyes, the long snout and massive tail..."Could...could they be...drag..."

"Whatever they are, they're proving to be hard as hell to bring down." Ao interrupted, fingering the edge of the tanto in his hand.

"So I found out."

Ao huffed a humorless laugh, cutting his eye to the shorter man before focusing once more on the path of one of the creatures. Even over the buildings, the flat head and scaly body were easy to spot. It stood taller than the second story of the buildings it strode past, the long tail sweeping behind it inadvertently knocking down everything it touched. Gaping jaws allowed all to clearly see the dozens of sharp, jagged teeth lining the long snout. For a moment the creature paused, its black eyes on either side of its head swiveling about. A dark, forked tongue slid past the parted teeth, slowly twisting side to side, tasting the very air around it. Without warning, it struck. The sudden movement of such a creature took the shinobi by surprise as it's head disappeared from sight. Not a second later a large torrent of water shot into the air followed by the battle cry of several men. Before the pair could rush to aid their comrades, a series of shouts were heard behind them.

A team of shinobi were racing their way, a second creature fast on their heels. For animals so large, their speed was impressive - and equally terrifying. With its massive body hurtling towards the pair, they had no choice but to jump from their perch, watching in dismay as it plowed throw the stone building they just stood upon with ease. They took shelter on the ground against what Ao recognized to be one of the restaurants of the town. The back half of the building was now gone, knocked aside as if its substances was no more than the wind. Ao poked at one of three holes - larger than the palm of his hand - spread out in a distinct pattern on the ground. A glance at the massive feet standing just a few meters before him confirmed they were made by the sharp, curling talons adorning each appendage.

The long body of the reptilian creature clawed at the ground restlessly, its large head trying to squeeze through a gap in the buildings. From their position, Ao and Chojuro could see two teams flanking the creature while it was otherwise occupied. The masks hid their identity, but Ao stepped forward alerting them of his presence. The jonin nodded to the team, running through a series of seals they easily copied. Ao nodded to Chojuro and flashed up to the team surrounding the creature. In tandem, they released their jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiben!"

A dozen long, coiling whips of water burst from the shinobi's hands. They wrapped around the creatures body, taking care to include the long tail as they tried to hold it steady. Its head jerked, sending one of the shinobi flying back into the decimated buildings around them.

"Now!" Ao screamed as he fought to hold his stance. The hunter-nins poured lightening chakra into the whips wound tightly around the large animal. The hiss of pain that shot from the animals lips overwhelmed the area - so great it vibrated among each man standing beside it. It bucked against them, thrashing around and clawing at the dirt, fighting to escape the electric current shooting through its scaly body. The men battled against its overpowering strength while pouring all they could into the thick ropes.

The dark tongue witnessed earlier lolled from its mouth, thick rivets of saliva dripping onto the piles of rubble under it. As Chojuro waited for his chakra to build within Hiramekarei, his stunned eyes took in the sight of those very bricks melting away. The thick liquid which fell from the dragon's mouth bubbled over the hard surface before the stone gave way under its toxic covering.

"Chojuro!"

Ao's call snapped him from the observation and he leapt at the creature. The wrappings of his sword broke free as chakra flooded his weapon. A wide hammer took the place of the thin blades and, despite its large size, Chojuro handled it with ease. With a loud cry of his own, he brought the hammer down upon the massive creatures head. Coupled with the injury suffered from the hunter-nin, the reptilian creature fell with a deep groan. Its large body shook the ground as its legs gave way, prompting the shinobi to jump back lest they be trapped under the beast. Blood poured from the side of the now slack jaws and no breath could be felt from the nostrils positioned at the tip of the long snout.

"We...we did it!" One of the young hunter-nins cried. Though the others didn't vocalize their joy as he did, the tension surrounding the group melted for a moment.

Ao took no part in the relief felt by his peers. With a small burst of energy, he propelled himself to the top of a nearby tree. Chojuro watched from the ground, curiosity filling him as Ao activated the Byakugan hidden behind his comrades right eye patch. It took but a moment for Ao's calm face to twist in fury.

"What is it?" Chojuro asked, watching as his sempai quickly leapt from the tree.

"Everyone to the Kage tower now!"

Though the others couldn't see the alarm etched on Ao's face as Chojuro could, the urgency was easy to hear in his voice. There was no formation to their ranks as they raced across the once beautiful village that now lay in ruins. Even through the crumbling dismay, the shinobi could see the edges of the Kage's tower – the tallest building within Kirigakure - standing proudly.

Ao took to the rooftops, sprinting across what structures still remained in the wake of this unprompted attack. Chojuro and the others quickly followed, desperate to know what brought about this desperation in the veteran nin. As they rushed through the skies, a series of loud crashes caught their attention. Chojuro looked to his partner briefly and, seeing the older shinobi make no notion to turn at the noise, realized he was already aware of the intruders. Another large jump gave the member of the seven swordsman the elevation he needed to cast a glance over the village.

They were coming from four different directions.

Though the distance separating them was still great, Chojuro didn't need to be any closer to see the terrifying outline of the four massive creatures all headed towards the Kage's tower. Their large bodies cut a path through the village as easily as children running through a field of flowers. As he touched down briefly atop a building, Ao's blue eye met his. Neither said anything, but they greatly increased their speed.

Terumi Mei stood on top of the tower, her long auburn hair tossing carelessly in the wind. ANBU surrounded the slender Mizukage, their weapons drawn and anxiously awaiting any enemy that dared to step forth. Chojuro and Ao landed near, but wisely kept their distance as the angered look on her face was one they had never seen before. Her deep green eyes watched over the last few villagers being ushered out the opening in the mountain – the only option of escape for them all.

While awaiting her orders, the shinobi glanced over the side of the building, taking a closer look at what they had seen only from a distance. The body of one of the creatures lay just beyond the structure. It's eyes were glazed over in death, though that wasn't the disturbing factor. Large sections of the beasts body were gone, eaten away by what the men could only believe to be Terumi-sama's Komu no Jutsu. The still dissolving portions of flesh were gruesome to witness – even to the battle hardened men.

Though the use of that particular jutsu was worrisome alone. The mist the Mizukage was capable of producing, while deadly, was impossible to contain. The risk of exposing it to allies was too great. There was no way she would have exposed her own village to such a fate had there been another choice available. The brows of both men furrowed as the realization of this hit them both.

"Ao!"

He was by her side in an instant, head bowed in respect. "Yes Mizukage-sama."

"You will escort the villagers out and ensure their safety."

His head snapped up, mouth parting and brow wrinkling in shock. "But Mizukage-sama..."

"You are the one of the best sensors in the five nations and an experienced and talented jonin. There is no one else I would ensure their lives with."

"But Terumi-sama..."

"Ao!"she screamed, bringing his argument to a halt. A soft smile flitted across her face as she beckoned him to the railing wrapped around the rooftop. "Look at our village, Ao. Look what he has done to us."Sadness, like lead, weighed down the words that slipped past trembling lips. "Look what I have allowed him to do to us."

Ao's hands clenched around the metal railings, knuckles blanching white as he turned his blazing eye upon her. "You did not allow this to happen Terumi-sama. This bastard..." She stopped him once again, a single slender hand held his tongue.

"I know you sensed his presence. You can feel him, can't you? He's leading the rest of those damn things right here."

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to confirm what she already seemed to know. "Yes. He and another, a chakra I'm not familiar with."

"Whatever else may happen, we must get our people to safety. That is our top priority. That is why you have to lead them away from the village."

"But I have to..."

"I will stay!"

The voice was quivering, as was the small body it erupted from, but the determination in Chojuro's eyes was steadfast.

"You..."

"I will stay by Mizukage-sama's side and protect her." He didn't waver from the piercing look Ao sent him. Instead, his head lifted a bit higher and his shoulders squared. "I promise I will protect her."

Ao glanced at his kage's face, scowling when he saw the soft smile she gave the young swordsman. He seemed to weigh the boy's words before pinning in him place with a glare. "You will protect her with your own life."

"Yes!"Chojuro answered without hesitation.

"See? There's no reason for you not to hurry along now, right?" Terumi chuckled at the tutting sound her subordinate made. She caught his eyes once more and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Or will I have to kill you?"

Rather than shiver in fear, Ao almost felt his own smile trying to crack at the jovial way she said those familiar words. With a final nod, he strode past Chojuro, clapping a hand on the young man's back, before racing towards the narrow opening. When he and the last of the shinobi she sent as guards for her countryman passed through safely, Terumi stepped to the edge of the tower.

"Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu."

A thin layer of molten rock left her lips to cover the side of the mountain, slowly drifting over the opening to their escape route. In but a moment, the fiery orange glow had disappeared leaving behind a fresh new wall of thick rock – sealing the escape route for good.

"Mizukage-sama!"

She tossed her auburn hair over her shoulders and strode to meet her attacker head on. Though her guard tensed around her, Chojuro even unsealing Hiramekarei, Mei did nothing more than cross her arms and glare at the bastard grinning atop one of the creature's head.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mizukage-sama."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same."

His raspy chuckle carried over the harsh winds and impatient growls of the beasts. "That's not very polite. After all, I traveled such a long way."

"You needn't have made the trip," Mei replied, the smile on her face contrasting greatly with the malice in her tone.

"Such a courteous Kage. It's almost a shame..." His features twisted, the markings surrounding his eyes crinkling as he watched the men around her tense with the implications of his unsaid words.

"What is you want, Kabuto?"

A gust of wind tossed the cloak back from his head and whipped the bright red hair of the girl standing just behind him. Unlike her partner, her eyes stayed trained on the thick scales she stood upon.

"I don't particularly want anything," he quipped in an odd, light-hearted tone.

Mei ground her teeth together, her chakra building in her veins until she thought they would burst. Her words were pushed past clenched teeth."Then what is your purpose here?"

"An experiment."

The outrage traveling through her people was palpable. "What?" she seethed.

"An experiment Mizukage-sama. Please don't delude yourself into thinking you hold more importance than that. I'm simply gathering as much data as I can."

Chojuro stepped before her, the chakra surrounding his blade pulsing with the desire to be set free. "Mizukage-sama..."

"_You..."_She was trembling with the force of her rage. Her hands flew through seals faster than could be seen. "You will answer for this."

A thick mist rolled in from behind, covering the Mizukage and her guards in a dense cloud before heading towards the ever impatient beasts. Blue sparks pierced the fog and the crackling of lightening filled chakra could be heard. Karin increased the hold she had on the large creature Kabuto forced her to stay upon. The release of so much energy was overwhelming her senses and she trembled in reaction to the sheer rage filling the area.

"Let's see how you fare."

* * *

><p>His Kusanagi wasn't by his side.<p>

The instant he awoke Sasuke realized he missed the reassuring weight of his weapon– he also felt the presence of someone else in the room. Unsure where his blade was, Sasuke reverted to grabbing the hidden kunai he always kept on his person. His eyes sprang open, muscles tensed, and blade at the ready to attack whoever was foolish enough to try and catch him off guard.

All this took less than a second.

It took five more seconds for Sasuke to realize his Kusanagi was in his traveling seal – where he'd placed it earlier, the shinobi before him was an ANBU – who did not have his weapons drawn, and he wasn't in his home.

Sakura remained peacefully unaware of the intruder into her house. Her head leaned back into the plush cushions of the couch while her body relaxed into Sasuke's comfortably. The scroll a messenger delivered to her while they ate dinner earlier that night lay forgotten in her lap. Sasuke's own book on a jutsu he was perusing was now on the floor at his feet – haven fallen when he sat up to face his unknown 'attacker'.

The ANBU standing before him said nothing, merely inclined his head at the Uchiha, indicating he should follow him outside. Sasuke watched him trek silently through the darkened home before leaving out the still open door. Only the street lights which dared to illuminate the village at the late hour filtered in through the narrow opening. A deep sigh past the Uchiha's lips as he swiped a hand down his face. This was a rather odd situation he found himself in and he wasn't entirely sure if he should be upset with himself.

Sakura had been enthusiastic when the messenger handed her the folder containing all the latest results from Juugo's examinations and blood tests while they ate at a nearby restaurant - so much so, that she couldn't even wait until they arrived back at her home before she opened the thick folder and began pursuing the data. More than once Sasuke had to steer her back onto the main road before she ran into a civilian. He should have returned to his own home once he had her safely behind doors, but a discussion they had over dinner about a particular jutsu had his curiosity peeked. He retrieved the book she spoke about and joined her on the couch, quickly becoming involved in his own readings.

Sasuke never remembered becoming sleepy, though he recalled when Sakura repositioned herself on the couch - her body turning slightly so she could lean against his hard frame. He had only smirked when a yawn passed her pale lips and continued to read his own material.

He took in the sight of her now. Long lashes flush against pale cheeks, mouth parted slightly as she breathed easy, her vibrant hair fanned around her - truthfully, he would rather stay where he was and join the sleeping kunoichi. Knowing the ANBU member was waiting outside, probably impatiently, for him, Sasuke withheld his groan of frustration and stood from the couch. He wrapped his hands around Sakura's shoulders and gently laid her body down, covering her with a nearby blanket to make up for the loss of his warmth. Surprisingly, Sakura did nothing more than wrinkle her nose at the movement. Her lack of reaction was surely due to her fatigue over the day's events.

A smirk of pure male satisfaction covered Sasuke's face at the recollection of his part in her exhaustion.

Recognizing the growing reluctance he had at leaving her peaceful form, he forced himself to silently exit her house, being sure to lock her door behind him. The ANBU was in fact waiting just beyond her front door for his arrival; though, the Uchiha was unable to sense any impatience coming from the quiet individual.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you immediately."

An ebony eyebrow lifted at the notion of being summoned to the Hokage's office this close to midnight, but Sasuke nodded his head in understanding and dutifully followed the black ops shinobi as he took to the rooftops. The streets of Konoha may have been dark and empty, but the kage's tower was most certainly not in the same condition. The lights shining through the windows were clear even from their distance. Once he entered the large building, Sasuke found himself growing more confused at the large number of people bustling around the hallways at the late hour. The faces of those scurrying down the corridors were haggard and they made no attempt at pleasantries.

The ANBU led him into Tsunade's office, but made no attempt to introduce his presence. With a curt nod, the masked man quickly left the area, leaving Sasuke to stride towards the desk piled haphazardly with scrolls. Tsunade sat behind the oversized wooden workspace, Shizune looking over her shoulder as they both mumbled over the folder within her hands. The door swung open before snapping shut with a loud click that garnered neither woman's attention. Nara Shikaku swept through the room, nodding to Sasuke as he took a seat in front of the cluttered desk and pulled a notebook from a pocket of his vest.

"Sasuke."

His obsidian eyes slid back to the Hokage. The dark circles and heavy bags lining her tawny eyes told of her exhaustion, but he could see the pure irritation keeping her body going. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," she answered, tossing a photograph to the far side of her desk, uncaring that it landed face down before him. "We need to have a conversation about a former team mate of yours."

While he didn't show any outward reaction to her request, his interest was peaked. He knew Juugo still had his condition under control and enjoyed the job given to him by the village; therefore, she could only be referring to one of the two other members of Taka. Pale fingers reached out and grasped hold of the photograph. The flaming red hair stood out like a beacon the moment her face was revealed.

"New information has come to my attention which I have no doubt you will be eager to hear as well." Her gaze slid to Shikaku's before focusing on the avenger's steely countenance. The edges of the photo were crumpled in his tight grip. "Let's talk."

* * *

><p>The sights and smells of a battlefield were nothing new to her, but the gruesome picture painted was turning Karin's stomach.<p>

Bodies - and the occasional severed limb - lay strewn across the once picturesque mountain village. Smoldering piles of rubble were barely avoidable as they littered so much of the landscape. The red head had to hop over the large, severed tail from one of Kabuto's favored pets in order to continue on her way. The deep green, scaly appendage lay over the unmoving form of two Kirigakure shinobi. Even indirectly, the creature had done its job in taking out the enemy.

Kabuto sat atop a section of the still standing wall that surrounded the village - his slitted eyes taking in the result of his attack. Karin didn't need to see his face to know a malicious smile held firm during his inspection. The stillness of the once bustling area was testament to his victory.

Was this what she wanted? This death and destruction at every turn?

She knew the answer to that question, but did her best to push the answer to the far corners of her mind. Second guessing herself at this stage in the game was useless. Besides, why should she care about these people's lives? No one had ever cared about her besides Orochimaru - and she no longer had him.

She had no one anymore.

It only made sense for her to ignore the suffering of Kabuto's victims. Hadn't she learned long ago to only worry about herself?

Why then...why was it the sight of the young man's body, who held fast to one of the swords belonging to the famed seven swordsmen, caused her to pause? Could it be because she watched his death? Paid witness to the sight of him dragging his critically injured body across the dirt, nails bleeding with the great effort it cost him, to throw himself over the Mizukage's unconscious form in a last attempt to save her life? It was a scene one rarely saw - even in the shinobi world.

And one that had been futile in the end.

Kabuto had showed no mercy as he stood over the pair, even went so far as to tell the blue haired man his actions were in vain, before thrusting his own hand through their chests in one fell swoop. The vibrant eyes of the Mizukage opened wide, riddled with pain and confusion, before slowly closing again with the weight of death.

"We're leaving."

Karin knew she had not hid the jerk of her body that came with surprise at his silent arrival, but she dared not turn her head to meet his stare just yet. Some emotion was showing itself on her face, one she couldn't possibly wipe away so quickly. She didn't acknowledge it, didn't speak its name - even within her own mind, she simply kept her somber eyes averted from his knowing gaze.

The sound of his footsteps walking away allowed her to follow his orders without betraying the unfeeling facade she was desperately trying to hold together. With a final look at the morbid image of the young shinobi's last act, she forced her weary feet to follow the red cloak before her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu –Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique.**

**Suiton: Suiben - Water Release: Water Whip**

**Komo no Jutsu - Skilled Mist Technique**

**Well, I missed the update by a bit, but there was a personal tragedy in my life which had me out of commission for a while.**

**Sorry for the lateness, but hangmeuptodry gave me a good laugh and a big smile at their review! Thanks for that 1000 mark love!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter – even if we had a bit of a sad note in this one. Thanks so very, very much to you all for the encouraging reviews and PMs! **

**Til next time!**


	36. Chapter 36

The melodic sound of someone humming, wind brushing against his face, the comforting warmth of a blanket covering him - all these things seemed so surreal to the shinobi as he fought the blackness that continued to hold him hostage. Voices would occasionally reach his ears; mere clips of sentences that gave no real clarity to their meaning. A fog filled his mind, leaving him to question if he was wandering endlessly in a dreamscape. During this interminable period, he struggled to find purchase with reality once more.

It came from seemingly no where. The weight which held his eyes shut fast suddenly lifting, the fog clearing from his mind and releasing him from his dreams, the blinding light which pained him...

Petal pink was the first color his artistic eyes encountered.

Vibrant, distinctive, yet soft and complementing to the fair skin it adorned. It was a color he'd come to know well; one he'd tried endlessly to re-create on his palette, but so far had been unsuccessful.

Her face was averted from his own, eyes roaming down the page of a thick tome in her hand. Though he could not see the expression she wore, he took stock of her slumped posture, head hanging low, and lifeless fingers that turned pages. While he still had difficulty interacting with others on an emotional level, the shinobi could – at least - discern something was wrong with the medic.

The words he wished to say stuck in his dry, unused throat. The attempt to wet cracked lips with his tongue proved useless as it held no moisture either. The most he could attempt was a guttural noise originating somewhere in the depth of his chest. At that single sound, the pinkette's head whipped up and around; her emerald eyes wide with pleasant surprise.

"Sai!" she cried, tossing the thick book aside as if it were meaningless.

"Wa...," he tried, and failed, once more to speak.

"Hold on."

It was just a moment more before a steady hand was supporting his head and lifting him slightly, making it easier for him to enjoy the much needed water. A few, sputtering sips was all he could manage before she eased him back to the bed. Even that minute action winded the former ROOT member.

"Take it easy," her gentle voice whispered by his ear as she rearranged his pillows to support him. "You've been asleep for a while. It'll take some time before your strength comes back."

"How...," he broke off as a coughing fit wracked his still sore frame.

"You've been out for almost two weeks," she answered the unasked question. A gentle squeeze drew his dark eyes to where she'd taken hold of his hand. Further inspection of her revealed a glistening in her expressive green eyes and a trembling smile on her face.

"You..." he began slowly, annoyed by the scratchy quality his voice possessed. "You have been worried about me?" The lifting of his eyebrow and curious tone allowed no room to mistake the question behind the words.

Her eyes narrowed for but a moment, before she shook her head with a chuckle. "Baka, of course I've been worried about you." She refused to release his hand and, instead, wiped away the stray tears with her free fingers. "I didn't...you were really sick, Sai."

"I see." Truthfully, he would need to consult with his books at a later time on this development, but he believed he had a tentative grasp on the situation. If his guess was correct, he had furthered his relationship with the medic. Perhaps his friendship with her was not on the same level as the one she shared with Naruto, but it had most definitely strengthened. He was unsure how to proceed at this important juncture, so he would play it safe for the moment. "Thank you for your concern."

The smile that graced her face was genuine, as was the soft laugh that accompanied it. Her emerald eyes seemed...gentle as she gazed back at him. "How are you feeling?"

They spoke of his body's condition for a while, Sakura eventually telling him the truth about the parasite he'd been infected with. Sai, of course, took it all in stride, never looking particularly shocked with the gruesome events that surrounded him. He asked about the villagers they'd encountered and, while it pained the medic to admit, she didn't hold back the truth of how it was handled. Though it was for only a moment, Sakura was sure she'd detected some flash of emotion in his fathomless eyes. Whether it was anger or pity for their fate, she wasn't certain.

Sai had only just awoken, but true to his shinobi life, he asked about the latest developments on Kabuto. Sakura turned away, glancing out the window of his hospital room, but Sai had not missed the narrowing of her eyes and the tense line of her jaw. His weak grip strengthened for a moment, tugging at her smaller hand, encouraging her to speak.

"Something happened," she whispered into the silence of the room. Her shoulders rose and fell with the deep breath she drew. However, she turned to him with a smile and a surprisingly dry face. "But we're not going to talk about that now." His mouth opened, but another gentle squeeze of his hand stopped his sentence. "Please...please just rest another day before getting back into all of this, Sai."

"This event," he began, watching her face closely for her reaction. "How bad..." Sai stopped his questioning when he saw the flinch cross her face. Her fingers were now wrapped tightly around his own and her expression...a deep sadness was etched on her porcelain skin. He decided to wait until he saw another member of his squad. The thought of having her repeat the news was...unsettling, to the former ROOT member. "Where is Naruto?"

That simple phrase caused the worry lines etched in her face to smooth out. She smiled first, followed soon by a conspiratory giggle that lit up her emerald eyes. "Oh I imagine he's somewhere with Hinata-san." She laughed once more, scooting her chair closer and leaning in, speaking with hushed tones as if retelling a secret. He listened attentively to all she shared about their team mate, enjoying the happiness that she exuded far more than her previous weepy state.

She never spoke again about the incident that occurred while he slept. Sai only wondered whether she kept silent about it for his sake, or for her own.

* * *

><p>Things had gone too far.<p>

No matter how much she'd tried to ignore it or rationalize it, Karin knew she could no longer continue walking down this bloody path.

Over and over she'd told herself anything was worth her revenge. All that she once had, all she once was, had been stripped away from her - taken by an uncaring, selfish man she'd dared to love. When Kabuto first made contact with her, presenting her with an opportunity to have her revenge, Karin swore to herself that she would do whatever it took to achieve it.

Naive words spoken by a wounded woman.

Her movements were stealthy, silent as she flitted about her room in their latest base, gathering up the few possessions she dared call her own. She was leaving this place; leaving the deranged man she so foolheartedly agreed to work with so many months ago. She paused in her packing when she caught sight of her trembling hands. Karin clenched her fists tight, willing herself to be strong just a bit longer. She would need her wits about her in order to leave this prison.

When she felt the shaking stop, she continued to hurry through her room. Physically, she had herself under control; however, the images of the attack on Kirigakure still haunted her waking moments. The sight of that decimated village had been enough to push aside her last hesitations about staying with Kabuto. The comparison was simply too close for her to ignore.

Standing in the midst of that destruction had reminded her of home.

Not the life she'd once led under Orochimaru, but the burnt remains of the village she was born in. Hearing the children crying for their mothers, watching people's home being crushed before their very eyes, seeing an entire village reduced to nothing...Karin identified too closely to that pain.

The knowledge that she played a part in that - no matter how small - had tarnished what was left of her ravished soul.

The things she had done for her revenge, the lives she had helped to take, the pain she caused...the guilt was weighing too heavily on her mind now. The blood she stained her hands in was too great to ever wash away.

Tucked away behind a loose brick in the very corner of her room was a sealed scroll Karin removed with the greatest of care. Forlorn eyes gazed at what she once hoped to be her trump card - her very ticket to freedom should she ever need it. That moment was now, yet, it was unfinished. In its current form, it was nothing more than mere words on parchment. Still, it was something she would not abandon. Karin made sure to place it in the bottom of her pack, hidden away behind her small stock of weapons and personal items.

Her door made no sound as she pulled the thick wood back enough to peer into the hallway. Shadows danced along the rocky walls from the scattered torches, but she could neither see nor hear anyone moving about. A search with her chakra showed the few people with them to be in their rooms - the smooth, even patterns of their chakra letting her know they were asleep. While it was impossible to see the darkened sky of the night below ground as they were, she knew it to be well after midnight. The kunoichi had made sure to rest earlier in the evening in preparation to escape under the cover of darkness.

She rushed into the hall, making not a sound as she raced through the underground caverns. Her fingers trailed along the wall, helping to guide her through the maze of tunnels as the light was minimal in places at best. Karin paused at the next turn, catching her breath and searching with her chakra once more to be sure she hadn't been discovered. Kabuto's chakra remained as before, stationary in the direction of his room. A small sigh of relief left her lips. The entrance was just ahead and no one was in pursuit of her. Stretching her abilities even further, she could find no one in the woods around them. The red head was the only person awake for miles.

Running through a short set of hand symbols, Karin concealed her chakra completely. While she wouldn't be able to sense anyone approaching, she would rather take that risk than have Kabuto awaken soon to find her missing and catch her in pursuit. The knowledge that she was alone at the moment helped to quell the innate fear that always reared its head when she did this.

With a final nervous glance down the darkened hallways, Karin took off towards the entrance. Her breath came in quick pants as she felt herself running uphill to clear the caves. When the first breeze of the open air brushed against her face, she felt the familiar sensation of Kabuto's dark chakra washing over her. Karin fought the urge to cry out at the uncomfortable feeling and continued to run through the genjutsu he'd placed over the opening. With her eyes closed tight, she pushed through the last heavy barrier he'd placed and was met with the refreshing smell of the night wind.

Though she desperately wanted to stop and enjoy her first moment of freedom, the kunoichi realized the danger she was in. There was no hesitation in her steps as she dashed into the thickest part of the forest and took to the trees. Karin gave her thanks to whatever god took pity on her damned soul for the moonlight currently breaking through the canopy of leaves overhead. Without it, she would have never been able to judge the distance between branches as she rushed away from the hideout. Running along the thick bramble on the forest floor would be to dangerous and she was glad she did not have to go that route.

Karin wasn't sure how long she'd ran, only that her breath was short and sweat trailed down the column of her neck. The moon had fallen in the sky, but the horizon had yet to show any light of day. As the trees started to thin a bit, the red head saw a small clearing just to her right. The sound of water hit her ears and proved to be too big of a temptation to pass up.

As she dropped to the ground, her presence startled a young buck feeding from the small creek. Karin watched as it leapt over the water and took refuge once more in the safety of the forest. She fell to her knees at the creek's edge, plunging her hands into the icy water. She drank greedily, uncaring of the cold drops that trickled down her chin. When she'd quenched her thirst, she brought her cupped hands over her head, relishing in the cooling sensation the water brought to her heated skin. With thin fingers pushing her now wet hair from her face, Karin collapsed back onto the grass - a chuckle escaping her lips.

"I did it," she whispered into the silence of the forest. Sliding her glasses aside, she rubbed at the errant tears spilling over. "I did it."

She was free from him. Free from his reptilian gaze stalking her every movement, free from the terror his very chakra gave her, free from taking the lives of more innocents.

When her tears dried, Karin sat up on the forest floor, brushing the loose grass from her back. The night's breeze tousled her fiery hair while her thoughts settled in place.

She couldn't place the blame of her actions on Kabuto alone. Painful as it was, Karin knew she had to shoulder that responsibility. He never _forced_ her to assist him with creating those pathogens, though her usefulness and therefore her life would have been over had she refused. She wanted to be able to place all the blame on that traitorous bastard, but that was also simply the easy out for her actions. Karin may have joined with Kabuto to enact her revenge on him, but her actions were still her own. She could no longer justify the pain and suffering she'd helped place on countless lives by saying it was for her own benefit. What purpose would all this needless death serve? Had it even served a purpose thus far?

She had known...oh she had just been so certain that with all the attacks on so many villages, Sasuke would seek Kabuto out. The moment he attacked the former med-nin, she would be able to get her revenge. Yet, as long as this game played on, he never once broke free of Konoha and set out against them. It simply didn't make sense. With all she knew of the avenger, how could she have possibly miscalculated his actions? So many more people had become involved than she ever anticipated.

Were their deaths worth the price of seeing Sasuke suffer?

She didn't know the answer to that question. Just as she didn't know the answer to what she would do now. She was a kunoichi without a village - and a wanted criminal at that. There would be no town she could seek refuge in. Once more, Karin would be alone.

She shook her head, dispelling those depressing thoughts. It was enough - for the moment - that she could simply get away from the hell she'd spent months in. Perhaps she could find a nice, quiet place near a smaller village far away from any shinobi life. There would be no luxuries, of course, but...it sounded somewhat appealing. To be able to simply live the remainder of her life in peace, to not have a...

"You seem comfortable."

Her reaction was instantaneous. Muscles clenched, her heartbeat sped up, her head swiveled towards the sound, and she broke the seal on her chakra. The moment she did, the thick, oppressing feel of his chakra slid over her body. He stood only a few yards away from her - leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. The hood on his cloak was up, but she could see the moonlight gleam off the rim of his glasses.

Karin couldn't speak. Any words she formed stuck in the back of her suddenly dry throat. As it was, it took all she had to simply scramble to her feet. Her trembling fingers reached into her pouch to pull a kunai out for defense. There was no need to pretend anymore; her departure from the base marked her intentions as clear as day.

"To be honest," he began, pushing off the tree and lazily strolling towards her. "You've lasted much longer than I originally anticipated." The only reply he received was her blank stare of confusion. "I expected you to run away somewhere around the time of the direct attack on Konoha."

Her eyes never left his slowly advancing figure, even as she stepped backwards, trying to put more distance between them. "H...how did...you...,"

"Hmmm," the smile that appeared on his face held no trace of warmth. "How did I know you were gone? Do you honestly think you've been able to do anything without my knowledge?" His throaty laugh had ripples of fear creeping down her spine. "Even after all you've seen, you dare to underestimate me?" He shook his head - a mockery at her plight. "It is a little cute of you though...how you thought you could escape me."

Her steps faltered as she felt the length of a tree root beneath her feet. She was as far away in the clearing as she could get; any further and she would be in the forest. While the cover of trees may help her escape, she would also be blind to any and everything Kabuto could do. Her intelligent mind raced, searching for any feasible way out of the situation...yet, she could find none.

The bare truth laid before her in all its ugly glory.

She was about to die.

Everything she'd done to survive, every misguided attempt to find her own happiness – regardless what cost others had to pay, none of it mattered anymore. She would meet her end here, in the middle of no where, at the hands of this psychotic bastard.

She always thought she'd be desperate when faced with this situation. As much as she'd scrambled in life to survive one more day, when faced with the inevitability of her demise Karin always had a feeling she would break down when the time came.

She was far from that point. Instead, her mind seemed to accept the inescapable situation with a calming clarity. She wasn't frantically searching the area around them, her mind wasn't muddled in fear at his presence...she simply stood there, facing him head on without a tear in sight.

A chuckle passed her lips, causing Kabuto to cock his head slightly in confusion. A mirthless smile tipped up the red-head's lips. It took this, the moment of her demise, to confuse the scaly bastard.

_So much time wasted. _

Her fingers gripped the handle of her kunai tighter.

_There was so much else I could have done. _

Karin saw a flash of his wicked grin before he leapt towards her.

_Huh, kinda wish I could've fought with that bastard Suigetsu a little more. _

She screamed her obscenities to the heavens as she wildly slashed the cold steel in his direction. If she was going down, she wouldn't hold back the ruthless tongue she'd always been known for.

_And...no matter what he'd done..._

The pain tore through her like wildfire. She bucked against his hand, thrashing madly, anything to get away from the heat licking up her torn muscles.

"Don't worry, Karin," Kabuto panted above her. Her strength may be lacking in comparison, but there was a reason Karin was placed in charge of Orochimaru's prison. "Being of the Uzumaki clan, you're life force is quite remarkable. I'd wager you have several hours until your body finally caves under the drug."

He ripped the syringe from her thigh, uncaring when the needle broke off in her pale skin. Karin crumpled at his feet, tortured moans cracking her voice. The former med-nin summoned one of his larger snakes, watching with a pleased eye as it lifted the writhing woman in its scales.

"I feeling rather magnanimous today; I think I'll give our friends another gift." The snake disappeared in a plume of white smoke, taking with it the cries of his partner. "Too bad I won't be able to see how long you last."

_I wish I could see Sasuke-kun..._

* * *

><p>There was no way of knowing for certain whether it was the same road she had once stood upon, gazing at his back, but Sakura still felt that familiar warning in her gut - a frantic calling in her soul that screamed at her to find and latch onto him.<p>

"Sasuke?"

Unlike years before, the more mature Uchiha turned his head in her direction, obsidian eyes honing on her smaller frame despite the weak lighting cast by the too few street lamps. "Aa," was all he would acknowledge.

The medic slowly moved closer, watching with discerning eyes as he stood firmly in the middle of the vacant road, facing the direction of the village gates. He made no move closer towards that exit, but his contemplative expression worried the young woman in ways she hated to even admit. "What are you doing out here, Sasuke?"

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, his chin tilted slightly, lifting into the oncoming wind - his raven locks being tossed about carelessly. Sakura stopped along side him; she didn't take hold of him, but stood close enough so their bodies felt the warmth of the other.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm not really sure."

A moment passed in silence. "Like the last time?"

There was no need to feign ignorance as to what he was referring to. "Yes." She stood quietly beside him, ignoring the chill settling into her bones from the night wind. Just as the previous time they met down a darkened road in Konoha all those years ago, her stomach rolled with uncertainty. There was a restlessness about him, minor twitches in his usually calm demeanor that sent a wave of unease washing over her.

When she spoke, the whisper of her voice couldn't hide the trembling anxiety from her tone. "Are...are you leaving again?"

This sentence finally turned the Uchiha's head towards her, but only slightly. He studied her closely, his brows drawing down in thought, before turning dark eyes back to the empty road. "No."

Amazing how a simple word could dispel all the worries building inside her. Sakura could no more stop the audible sigh of relief from leaving her lips than she could stop the wind from blowing. Her muscles relaxed and in the wake of it all, she suddenly felt weary.

"But I've thought of it, several times."

Her eyes searched his face in the darkness, saddened by the truth she saw in his words. Every rebuke she had perched on the tip of her tongue, ready to unleash at him for thinking of deserting them once more was held back by one simple fact...his honesty.

Sasuke didn't have to share such information with her – especially when he already knew how she would react – but he'd chosen to do so. Sakura also held firm to his initial response. He wasn't going to leave the village.

She chanted that mantra in her head for a moment before daring to speak. "Wha...what stopped you?" Knowing his undeniable urge to strike at those who'd wronged him or his own, Sakura was curious as to what could have held the former avenger back. Regardless of what it was, she was eternally thankful. No matter the trials and hardships they continued to face, Sasuke was at least with her during each of them. They'd grown closer than she ever thought possible and she didn't want to loose that – to anything.

He shifted beside her, his Kusanagi rustling against the back of his form fitting dark shirt. Sasuke didn't turn to face her; instead, he continued to gaze – almost longingly – at the open road. "You." If he heard her breath hitch, he didn't let it show. "Naruto – dobe that he is." This brought a smile to her face. "Itachi."

Sakura felt her heart clench at the mention of his brother's name. While Sasuke didn't let any emotion cross his stoic face as he spoke Itachi's name, Sakura could feel the lingering pain held back in his voice. She stepped in front of him, the tip of her boots brushing against his. Sakura found herself fighting against the addicting pull of his spicy scent and heat of his body. Keeping silent, she simply looked up at his handsome profile, waiting until Sasuke felt compelled to speak more.

With a deep sigh, he turned those onyx eyes onto her, holding her gaze for an endless moment before he spoke. "He sacrificed everything for this village. I have finally found a place where I can be...comfortable, here. Leaving now, for whatever reason – I would lose that place." An unnamed emotion crossed his angular face. "Probably forever."

Sakura took his hand, threading his cold fingers through her own. Somehow, she managed to hold back her tears as she smiled up at him. "Whatever the reasons, I'm glad you're staying. And we will get him, Sasuke. We'll get him together – all of us."

A warm feeling filled her gut at the rare small smile he graced her with. Sakura gripped the back of his neck, meeting him halfway as their lips met. She smiled into the kiss, unable to contain the utter happiness at Sasuke's own choice to stay in Konoha. A muffled hum of pleasure emanated from his chest as he deepened the kiss, hands holding her close while he took his time tasting her sweetness.

Sakura's presence of mind had all but left when shouts near the village border pierced the haze filling her mind. Her confused eyes met Sasuke's own for a heartbeat before they were both dashing towards the gate. One of the guards sprinted by them, making his way into the village, as they ran. The few remaining guards at the gate were speaking to an ANBU member on the outskirts of the forest surrounding Konoha.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as they drew near.

The ANBU took only a moment to recognize the two before nodding to the shinobi and disappearing back down the darkened road.

"Patrol found something on their rounds. Ikumi-san just left to inform Hokage-sama."

The urgency in his voice had Sasuke fingering the handle of his blade. "What did they find?"

"It's more like who they found, Uchiha-san."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sooooooooooo...yeah...umm, hey :)**

**I could give my excuses (i.e. vacation time, surgery + recovery time) but you don't wanna hear none of that, right? Sorry it's been almost 2 months guys! What can I say? Life happens (and yes, I was a little lazy too – let me not even lie about it).**

**However, your reviews all kept me going! And hello to all the new readers out there! Thanks so much for reading/reviewing/and – from what I see – enjoying the fic. I hope you all like the new chapter! Keep those reviews coming to motivate me! (pretty please ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

From his perch high atop the hokage's mountain, the many lights of his restored home town welcomed weary cerulean eyes with the familiarity of a lover. What would have been simply another dark patch of forest a few months ago was now an easily distinguishable village rising out of the dip in the earth left by Pain. Yet, the sight of his village thriving once more was a source of bittersweet pain to the jinchuriki. For while he could now sigh in relief at the restoration of his home, another group of villagers were lamenting the vast loss they suffered.

Kabuto had not simply attacked Kirigakure - he had decimated the village. Buildings were leveled with the unforgiving earth, civilians and shinobi alike had been murdered, and their kage had fallen at his vile hands while trying to protect all those under her watch.

Naruto felt the rage building in his gut, rolling and twisting until it tickled the edges of the cage buried deep within him. It was sheer force of will that allowed him to reign the fury back in so as not to awaken the slumbering bijuu he housed. Still, his blunt nails dug painfully into the hardened skin of his palms. His jaw began to ache where he clenched his teeth in outrage. The senseless loss of life they suffered could not go unpunished and the lack of leads they had on the former medic's whereabouts frustrated him greatly.

A soft hand slid over his tightly clenched fist, resting there until the trembling ceased. It was still a few moments before he could regain control over his emotions and turn his hand, accepting the touch of the woman beside him. She didn't turn to face him, but continued to simply gaze at the lights twinkling amongst the darkness - and for that, he was grateful. Naruto wasn't quite ready to allow the smile so usually found on his face to break forth; for once, he felt like allowing the angry, depressive thoughts to linger.

They sat in the face of the chilling north winds listening to the sounds of the night, fingers entwined, while their minds once more tried to process the information Tsunade-sama passed to the village the previous morning. Even through the blinding anger that immediately boiled to the surface, he could remember the many tears the gentle woman next to him shed throughout the day.

Tsunade-sama was sending only one team of shinobi with the field medics to meet the refugees of Kirigakure. Despite his very vocal protests, the hokage was firm in her decision that he stay in the village. Hinata was the one who managed to curb his anger and draw him from the Hokage's office – and possibly saved him from a great deal of trouble with Tsunade-sama. She patiently listened to his angry ramblings while guiding him away from the busy center of the village. She gently coerced the still grumbling hero into a spar, allowing him to burn off the rest of his frustrations – even if it meant she left the training field with a few new bruises. When the tense lines left his face, the Hyuuga heiress suggested they get something to eat. As Naruto slurped down his third bowl of ramen, the smile finally returned to his face.

Hinata had stayed by his side the past two days. They visited Sai several times, spared, chatted with their friends, he even accompanied her on an errand for her father. Though, he could admit to feeling some unease when bringing the package back to her home. The Hyuuga household did not break formalities – even between father and daughter. However, the look on Neji's face when he found the jinchuriki sipping tea with Hiashi had more than made up for the edginess.

Naruto felt a chill pass through their hands, stemming from her smaller body. He smiled down at her. "Cold?"

"Mmm...just a bit."

"Come on," he said, tugging her gently to her feet. Naruto took a last look at the peaceful sight of the slumbering village before leading her away onto the dark path home. He made no move to release her hand and was glad she hadn't either.

It was...odd, how comfortable he was around Hinata. Not only that, the usually boisterous young man found he was much calmer when in her presence. This was not a great revelation on his part, but something he'd noticed after observing not only Hinata, but also his own behaviors and feelings over the previous months. While she hadn't asked – and he had not broached the subject – Naruto had not forgotten her confession. The words might not have fallen from her lips again, but her actions told him all he needed to know.

A soft smile tipped his lips as they weaved around the few trees peppering the dusty path back to the village. Naruto was done with berating himself for never noticing her feelings. He was done with silently questioning every little word she said or motion she made. Weeks had passed since he last wondered the hows and whys of her love for him. The decision to simply let things be and accept any changes that may come had been the smartest thing he'd done in a long time. The moment he stopped worrying, he began to truly enjoy the feeling of being loved.

Naruto's eyes sought her out in the darkness. Her gentle smile graced her face, moonlight glinting off her raven hair. While it could still amaze him that such a woman wanted to be by his side, he found there was no where else he'd rather be. As deeply as he loved and cherished his friends, his heart craved her presence.

He tightened his grip on her fingers and paused at the border of the village. She tilted her head in question, but Naruto simply stepped closer to her bundled figure and smiled. She flinched slightly, a reaction to the cold pads of his fingers trailing up the side of her neck. The jinchuriki felt positive the red now staining her cheeks had nothing to do with the cold.

"N-Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"Thank you."

Pearlescent eyes searched his own. "For what?"

He enjoyed the feel of her satin skin beneath his fingers for a moment longer before delving into the silken mass of her hair. "For staying with me."

"Today?" she questioned. Naruto chuckled lightly and simply shook his head. How did he thank her for being by his side for so many years? Supporting him, believing in him, never giving up on him. For once, Naruto couldn't find the words he wanted to express the myriad of emotions he had for the woman before him.

He searched her eyes for a moment more before slowly closing the distance between them. His heart sang as their chilled lips met - slowly, nervously tasting the other for the first time. A warmth rushed through his body as he felt Hinata take hold of his arm, her body leaning against his. Naruto knew his cheeks mirrored the blush on her own when he pulled away, but so did the smile that covered his face.

Despite the cold worsening as the night worn on, the couple took their time returning to the village, both of them reluctant to part from the other.

* * *

><p>A sense of unease filled Sakura as she ran through the darkened forest beside Sasuke. Chills raced along her spine, but they had nothing to do with the drop in temperature. The odd look that crossed the guard's face when he relayed the news of an intruder found near the village had Sakura curious - and not just a little worried. There should have been a greater sense of urgency in his voice, some sign that he was prepared to face an intruder, but she saw nothing of the sort cross his face. The pinkette feared what they were about to find.<p>

All too soon, they spotted the few ANBU who'd been available to set up a perimeter around the suspect. It was disconcerting to see how close they were to the gates - only a couple of miles away - yet, it was even more worrisome to not find any of her fellow shinobi with their weapons drawn.

Was the intruder already dead?

She slowed her pace and fell in step beside Sasuke, nodding to the masked black-ops agent as they passed.

"Haruno-san." Sasuke paused as she stopped and faced the agent who called out to her. "Please proceed with caution. The medics have yet to arrive and assess the situation, so we are unsure how close we can safely get to her."

_Her? _Sakura's brow rose as her ears picked up on that distinction, but she nodded her understanding. "I'll take care of that." She would make that call on her own. The duo continued on, moving closer to the weak light of some scattered lanterns the shinobi before them had placed around the area. They passed one other ANBU who simply nodded at their presence as they walked by. However, Sasuke was tired of being left in the dark.

"Alive?" he questioned the unknown shinobi.

"Barely."

Sasuke let his hand fall from the hilt of sword and his body relaxed slightly as they covered the last few feet to the unknown's position. Several low burning lamps were placed in a semi-circle around the tree against which her body was slumped, allowing them to see clearly despite the midnight hour approaching. Sasuke heard the startled gasp slip from Sakura's mouth and he was honestly surprised one had not fallen from his own.

The physical signs left on her body indicating she'd been in an altercation were few. Her glasses missing, one sleeve of the long shirt she wore was torn down to the elbow, one of the black, thigh high socks had been ripped, causing it to pool around her ankle. There were only a few cuts and bruises to her body. Yet, that wasn't what caused the pair such alarm. What could once be described as pale skin had taken on a sickly, gray, almost translucent shade. Thin wrists and ankles were now swollen with the fluid collecting there.

"Karin," Sakura gasped behind her clasped hands, shock and pity lacing the words.

Their eyes raked up her painful figure, following the dark, prominent network of veins that stood out as if they'd been drawn in place. Those connecting vessels trailed over her legs, up the small strip of skin exposed around her navel, wound down her arms, and boldly wrapped around her neck like chains. Though difficult to see at first, Sasuke eventually found the ends of the dark lines licking up the side of her jaw. Karin's breathing was raspy and shallow; her eyes closed in what was clearly pain and exhaustion. Even the bright red hair she was known for seemed lackluster and limp, stuck to her skin with the dampness of her sweat.

"Sakura, do you have _any _idea..."

"No," she interrupted, anticipating the rest of his question. As painful as it was to see anyone in this condition, Sakura was unable to look away from the sad sight before her. "I have no clue what she's been given."

With obvious effort, Karin's eyes peeled open - the crimson orbs slowly searching for the voices rousing her from rest. The dull expression she had cleared - if only slightly - and the former jailer struggled to raise her head. Sakura's body began to move on conditioned response to assist the young woman, but a staying hand from the Uchiha reminded her the perilous situation they possibly faced with any interaction made. It was difficult, but Sakura held herself back, patiently watching as Karin righted herself.

"Sas...Sa-su...ke."

Her low voice gurgled deep in her throat, her breath coming shorter from the sheer effort it took to speak. While the unspoken assumption lay between them, Sasuke wanted to hear the words spoken aloud to verify his thoughts. "Did Kabuto do this?"

The red head took a moment, panting as she gained what watery breath she could, before slowly shaking her head and making an affirmative hum in her chest. Despite the absence of her glasses, Karin's fiery eyes seemed to catalog every nuance of Sasuke's body as she gazed her fill at him. The pair stood silent, allowing Karin to move at her own pace. Soon, those red eyes locked onto Sakura's figure. Her hand twitched, muscles straining as they tried in vain to move. When the effort proved too much, she collapsed against the tree once more, pinning Sakura with her intense stare.

"Pou...pouch. You...and the...slug prin...prin-cess finish it."

The young woman visibly deflated after using so much precious air and the ensuing coughing fit produced a pink, frothy liquid that spilled over her open lips.

There was no holding back the few, errant tears that slipped past Sakura's vibrant orbs. Karin had made some very bad choices in her life, participated in and carried out orders that went against everything Sakura stood for. And yet...

Sakura felt an odd connection with the woman. One stemming from the love they shared for the man standing beside her; a love that had been sorely tested on both their parts. Sakura could never see herself making the same kinds of decisions Karin had, but, then again, Sakura had not suffered the same trials Karin had. While the information they had on the red head was limited, there was enough about her background for Sakura to understand her struggles began long ago.

The weak cough that slipped past Karin's lips had Sakura's glistening eyes locking on her figure once more. The missing-nin was unable to wipe away the saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth. Even in the weak lamp light, the blood tinged fluid dripping onto her torn short was clear to see.

"Karin."

Sasuke's clear, strong call seemed enough to pull what remained of her consciousness to the forefront and her eyes found him once more. Each breath was a struggle for the failing kunoichi.

"I'm sorry, Karin."

Sakura could feel the presence of others - more shinobi from the village - filing the dark shadows behind them, but thankfully, they did not come forth. The pinkette curled her nails into her palm, willing herself not to reach out to Sasuke as he spoke to Karin during this last moment.

"I betrayed your trust...betrayed you, and for that, I am sorry."

A corner of her pale lips tipped upward, just so, giving the pair enough hope that a smile had tried to grace her face. The raspy breathing soon slowed until it was no longer audible. Fiery, crimson eyes dulled as their spark of life was extinguished.

Sakura turned, addressing the group of medics lined behind them in bio hazard suits. "Check the contents of her pouch thoroughly; she said there would be something for Tsunade-sama and I. Make sure you have the surrounding area quarantined off until we identify whatever infected her. Sasuke and I will be waiting a hundred yards north of here; bring everything to set up a decontamination area. We had no contact with her or her belongings, but we can't be too careful."

She didn't wait for Sasuke to follow her, but took off through the darkness to the area she identified to the medics. Her hands shook as a torrent of emotions swept through her. Sakura herself was confused as to how she should be feeling at the moment. While they might not know with a hundred percent accuracy just how much Karin contributed to the deeds Kabuto carried out, it was certain she did have a hand in the dealings. Countless deaths and many more's suffering could be linked back to the former Taka member and yet...

How much had she suffered? What tragedies had she suffered through to make her choose to help carry out the madness Kabuto inflicted on the five nations?

Sasuke broke through the small clearing she'd stopped in, his head downcast and dark fringe hiding his eyes. The pinkette could still feel the tension rippling through his body, the anger bunching his muscles, and the same confusion giving him pause as it did her.

Knowing she joined forces with Kabuto, knowing she helped create pathogens responsible for harming thousands of people, the hand she played in the destruction of Kirigakure...

Sakura broke the silence weighing down on them.

"Did she deserve that? That horrible kind of death?"

Fathomless eyes met her own, holding their gaze as his only response. There were no answers to be had for such heavy questions. They could only accept the opposing emotions ripping through them and ready themselves for what would come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hell, even I'm a little disgusted at myself for the delay in chapter release here. Sorry guys!**

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**Happy (a day late) Thanksgiving! Hope everyone had a great turkey day! I, however, am off to begin cooking for my own thanksgiving feast. (working in medicine, I changed my family's get together to the weekend since people don't stop getting sick on the holidays. Luckily, the family is understanding.)**

**In case I don't get another chapter out before then (it'd be a Christmas miracle wouldn't it? :) Happy Holidays to everyone! Be safe and have a great time. **


	38. Chapter 38

"Shikamaru, you're folks aren't home?" Naruto asked, plopping himself onto one of the large, plush pillows arranged neatly in the Nara's large family room. The jinchuriki seemed to make himself at home, despite the less than numerous times he'd been to the dwelling, leaning back onto his arms and stretching his bare feet out before him. Shino merely stepped over the sprawled form of his friend as he searched out his own seat.

"Father's in a meeting with the Godaime and mother's off doing...something with one of her friends. I forget what she said."

Ten-ten shook her head at the genius, sighing at the lack of concern he had for the forgotten memory. "How could _you,_ of all people, not remember?"

Long fingers absently scratched at the base of his spiky hair. "She was nagging about something before she told me. I tend to tune her out when she does that."

"And that's why she nags at you," Choji offered as he entered the room. His arms were laden with a heavy tray filled with tea for everyone present. The bags of chips stuffed in his pocket, however, were for him alone.

Kiba sniffed at the contents before testing a small sip. "You made tea?"

"Not like Shikamaru was going to."

"Can we just get started?"

"But everyone's not here yet," Lee objected.

"Ino won't be coming this time."

Those around looked at Choji in confusion. He simply shook his head and let Shikamaru answer for their absent team mate. "She said she couldn't sit through another group meeting. Even if this one will be vastly different."

Everyone was subdued at the answer, each of them silently understanding the conflict she felt. Naruto cast his eyes towards the only person who didn't grasp the meaning of that statement. Sasuke was obviously confused over the cryptic words, but he didn't question them. Before Naruto could hope to keep that previous matter silent, a chuckle across the room reached his ear. Kiba's grin held no true humor; instead, his eyes told of a grim fascination and held an interest in the reaction of the shinobi he currently stared at.

"Well it _is_ kinda funny, isn't it?"

"Kiba!"

The young clansman paid no heed to Naruto's command and continued to stare at Sasuke as he stroked Akamaru's fur. "The last time we gathered like this was when we made the decision to kill you ourselves."

Though a thick tension now permeated the air, only Hinata's loud gasp rang out in the silence. Sasuke gave no outward reaction to the damning statement. His stoic face stared back at the Inuzuka, never wavering even at the expectant grin Kiba showed. When he spoke, Sasuke's voice was even and without malice. "Who proposed the idea?"

For a moment, it seemed none would speak. The participants refused to even cast their eyes towards the guilty party.

"I did."

Shikamaru's voice was as even as Sasuke's - it carried no remorse or apology. The former avenger's dark eyes locked onto Shikamaru, accepting the firm truth in his steady gaze. He could feel the unease pouring from not only Naruto, but nearly everyone in the room. That alone made the young man want to chuckle.

"That makes sense," he returned. "That was sound judgment on your part."

For a heartbeat no one spoke, disbelief filling them. Yet, when the words finally processed, Kiba dissolved into laughter and the tension weighing heavily on their minds lifted. Naruto clapped his friend on the shoulder - ignoring the glare that action awarded him. He was glad Sasuke responded as he did, allowing the group to move past the seemingly dangerous moment. However, he vowed to speak to Kiba as soon as possible. He worried over the Inuzuka's continued suspicion and harassment of his returned friend.

Shikamaru nodded to the former missing-nin, a small grin tugging at his lips. "For the record, I'm glad it never came to that."

"No more than I."

"Well," Neji spoke over Kiba's dying laughter. "Perhaps we can finally get started."

"But what about Sakura-san?"

Sasuke didn't bother turning to Lee as he answered, "She's still in the lab working on the materials we obtained from Karin."

"She's been in there for days."

"And that's something we need to discuss as well," Shikamaru said, taking control of the conversation. "While I didn't see the samples she received, I was able to glance over the accompanying notes from Karin's pack. From what I can tell, it seems to be a formula for something."

"Karin told Sakura to finish it with Tsunade's help."

"So...what?" Naruto questioned. "It's a medicine or something? How's that supposed to help?"

"The Godaime and Sakura are not simply medics, dickless. They're advanced practitioners of medical ninjutsu and as such, are highly skilled at creating compounds to work for or against the body."

Instead of his usual vehement reply, Naruto settled for flipping Sai off for his continued use of that nickname.

"Many of the poisons we use in combat were developed by med-nins." Shino added.

Ten-ten's eyes lit with eagerness and hope. "Does that mean we have one specifically for him now? Something we can kill the bastard with?"

"We don't know," Shikamaru quickly offered, quelling the spark of excited murmurs from the others. "Whatever Karin gave to Sakura was unfinished. Right now, I don't know what she possessed or if it is even possible to achieve."

"Still," Neji began. "It seems unlikely that Sakura-san or Tsunade-sama would be spending so much time on a project that isn't feasible."

"I will agree with that, but we can't base our strategy on something that may not exist. We have to also prepare a plan in case that avenue doesn't pan out."

"Sure we need a plan to kick his ass," Naruto said, his words punctuated with animated fists. "But we gotta find the bastard first. That rat has been an expert at hiding from us!"

"There's already been some progress made on that."

"Yeah right," Kiba added. "Every time someone has supposedly found him, we find dead shinobi and no sign of Kabuto!"

"As much as all the hidden villages want to hunt him down, everyone is still scared of bringing home some new disease he might plant on them!"

"The fucker is a coward! He's just scared he isn't gonna win a man to man fight. That's why he's doing that shit."

"Come on, Kiba! You just said so yourself, all the shinobi that try to find him wind up dead."

"Probably because he's just picking them off from a distance with some poison or something."

"Ri~ght. That's why he destroyed an entire damn village. You really think they were all that weak? Use your brain!"

The Inuzuka sat up straight, his fists balling at his sides. "What did you say?" he barked, eyes narrowing dangerously. "You, of all people, shouldn't be telling me that, Naruto."

"Hey, if the shoe fits..."

"Say that shit again."

"Use your..."

"Enough!" Sasuke's deep voice carried over the room, his tone demanding compliance with the order.

"Your arguing isn't helping anything," Shikamaru added in the ensuing silence. The genius let out a deep sigh as he searched out Kiba's angry gaze. "Like I was saying before, through a cumulative effort of the major villages, we've made some progress in pinning down Kabuto's whereabouts."

"Can you elaborate on that, Shikamaru?" Shino asked.

"There are several teams of black ops maintaining constant contact while they've methodically closed in on a hot zone we noticed a couple of weeks ago. While they haven't been able to pinpoint a specific hideout for him yet, it's certain they've found the right area."

"Who set that up?"

"It was a collaborative effort."

Choji snorted as he reached for his tea. "Meaning Shikamaru had a hand in it."

Said genius cast a narrowed glance at his team mate. "Regardless, we're gonna have to make a move in a couple of days - whether Sakura is finished with whatever Karin passed along or not."

"So we're gonna have to come up with a few different battle plans, huh?"

"And decide who's going, Kiba," Shikamaru answered. The confused looks from around the room were ones he'd anticipated.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"In light of the major attacks landed on all the hidden villages - ours included - I'm not open to leaving Konoha ill prepared to defend itself."

"So we're gonna separate?" Ten-ten asked.

"Of course," Neji answered instead. "It only makes sense to send a smaller team for the mission."

"But Kabuto has already..."

"Lee," the Hyuuga interrupted. "A large troop of shinobi traveling together would call attention to their positions. And leaving the village open for attack is never an option."

Any reply Lee had was swallowed back at Neji's stern glance. Choji finished off the last of his chips, crumpling the bag and addressing Shikamaru without the tension he saw filling most of his friends faces. "And? How do you wanna split us up?"

"I haven't made those decisions yet."

"Yes you have."

"No, I..."

"Shikamaru," Choji interrupted, a grin tilting up his lip. "Just tell us what plans you've been working on."

The genius gave a sigh of defeat, making sure his friend saw the irritation flashing in his dark eyes. As he suspected, the look had no effect on his team mate. "Look, this is something we should decide together. While I have run through some simulations, it'll take everyone's efforts to be successful."

"We will decide this together, but you should know by now how much we trust in you, Shikamaru," Naruto said. His friends nodded their agreements, casting sly smiles at the genius. "Hell, we're banking on you to figure out the best plan to get us all out of this alive."

Choji slapped his friend on the back, clearly enjoying the dumbfounded look on his face. "No pressure though."

His mumbled curses were met with laughter around the room.

* * *

><p>Though he did receive a few questioning looks as he made his way down the long, white hallway, no one stopped or even questioned Sasuke as to his destination. For a moment, he gave thanks to his unsavory past for keeping away the curious. He had no intention of hiding his purpose, but idle chit chat had no place on his list of things to do for the day. After having no more communication from Sakura than a mumbled 'busy' for the past three days, Sasuke was determined to pull the medic away from that windowless lab.<p>

He gave a simple nod of greeting to the guard standing at the doors separating the main hospital from the rooms devoted to research and development. The acrid smell of disinfectant assaulted his nose the moment the doors parted. The bare white walls were broken only by the occasional doorway - all of them sealed tight. Muted voices could be heard down the corridor, behind a door marked only by the number six. Sasuke knew he would find Sakura holed up in the surprisingly large room, along with nearly a dozen other employees of the hospital. He didn't bother knocking as he opened the door; however, he eased the thick cedar aside gently as not to hit any busy shinobi.

The bustling scene was one he'd grown familiar with. Glass containers and tubes filled with unnamed, colorful liquids lined the many counters in the large area. The scratching of many a pencil could be heard from the numerous lab coat clad shinobi. The researchers spoke over one another; how they kept up with the many conversations going on, he'd never know.

"Uchiha-san, good to see you again." He knew the young, brown haired man addressing him to be Yukihito, a kohai of Sakura's. Sasuke found him to be the least irritating of her coworkers. During his daily visits to the lab, if Sakura was unable to speak to him, the former rogue searched out Yukihito for an update on their progress. As the young man was clearly aware of his purpose, an exchange of pleasantries wasn't necessary. "Sakura-sama is over in the corner."

Sasuke nodded his thanks and made his way around the cluttered lab. Though she was much shorter than many of the men around her, the pink crown of her hair was easily noticeable. As he'd seen her before in the past few days, she was hunched over a counter, a glass beaker bubbling over a fire and a pencil in her hand. A set of glasses were perched atop the haphazard mess of hair drawn loosely into a ponytail. The bags beneath her eyes were easy to see, even across the room. There was a pale luster to her skin that gave him cause for concern - that and the nearly full trays of food he passed in the trash can as he closed in on her location. Sakura was deep in concentration, tolling away at the massive task before her and, as such, didn't notice his presence. Sasuke leaned against the wall across from her bench, taking the moment to further scrutinize her appearance.

While he understood the importance of completing the work Karin had left - perhaps more so than others - he didn't like the effect the project was having on Sakura. Though, he would admit the others in the room were in much the same condition as she was. His roving eye caught the amused smiles of her comrades while they watched her continue working, unaware of his hovering presence. One women even winked at him before covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. Sasuke held back the urge to sigh aloud at their unnecessary silliness and moved towards Sakura. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to assess her condition in the crowded atmosphere. He stood next to her, his chest brushing against the sleeve of her lab coat and doing his best to ignore the pungent smell coming from her beaker.

"Aiko-san, hand me the alkaline phosphatase please," she mumbled without looking up.

As another round of giggling ensued, Sasuke's eyebrow arched over amused obsidian eyes. "I have no idea what that is."

Her glasses nearly tumbled from their perch with the speed at which her head whipped to his figure. The other medics were now openly laughing at their interaction, causing the pinkette to flush in embarrassment. Her glare did nothing to lessen their merriment. "Sasuke," she hissed through clenched teeth. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Here? Not long. In this room, well..."

"You could have told me."

"You should have noticed."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her annoyance at having been the center of everyone's laughter apparent. This only awarded her a sly grin from the Uchiha. The look was short lived as she stepped away from her work area and stretched her cramped muscles. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Coming to get you."

"I can't leave, Sasuke. We're getting close to completing this."

"You need to sleep, Sakura."

"I did sleep, Sasuke," she shot back.

"You should go ahead, Sakura-sama," one of the medics spoke up. "Shizune-sama should be here in the next hour or so."

"Shizune-san isn't coming until tomorrow," she reminded her staff.

The group shared a look, some of concern while others were clearly enjoying her confusion. "Sakura-sama, it _is_ tomorrow."

Sakura floundered at that information, checking the calendar and clock mounted above the door numerous times as if willing the statement to be false. The displeasure Sasuke felt at her loss of time was quite clearly etched on his face. His tolerance for her stubbornness had reached its peak and, regardless of their audience, he took hold of her arm, forcing the medic to follow his trail out the door.

"Don't worry, Sakura-sama," Yukihito called out as she was gently hauled from the room. "I'll let Shizune-sama know where you left off."

Sakura briefly thought about breaking Sasuke's hold to deal with the room of chuckling medics behind her. However, a glance at his profile had her rethinking that decision.

Sakura increased her pace, pushing her shorter frame to keep up with Sasuke's determined steps. Her brief worry about being paraded through the main hospital in this fashion was washed away when he began taking the less used, back hallways to exit the building. However, this only created a greater curiosity as to how he was able to learn such information. Those exits weren't public knowledge. In fact, not all of the hospital staff were aware of their existence. She couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at his blatant arrogance.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I remember you doing this to me before." Thankfully, his pace slowed the moment they left the building. Sakura squinted her eyes against the afternoon sun. "Do you always snatch people away from their jobs, Sasuke?"

He let go of her upper arm, but refused to release her completely. His hand wrapped gently, but firmly around her wrist. "Only little girls who don't know to stop working before they collapse."

"Look," she hissed between her teeth, mindful of the villagers walking near them. "I wasn't about to collapse. Yes, I will concede I have been in the lab longer than I anticipated, but there's too much work to be done. We have to try and finish Karin's work before we face Kabuto. The research she gave us...it will go so far in the fight! And I would much rather have an ace in the hole if at all possible."

"And how long will you deny your body's demands and remain hunched over that beaker in order to obtain that ace?"

"News flash, Sasuke; this isn't the first time I've worked overtime on a project..."

"So I've noticed," he interrupted, ignoring the glare she sent his way.

"And it won't be the last. Like you can sit here and tell me you've never pushed yourself to your limits when you're training!"

"That's different."

"How's that different!" Sakura seemed to be oblivious to the stares they were now receiving as they cut through the busier streets of the marketplace. Sasuke noticed the attention, but chose not to acknowledge the curious onlookers. "You know what? I think you're just being..."

"Sakura."

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Even with this incessant babbling of yours..."

"Excuse me?" Her incredulous look lasted but a moment before she stumbled, staying upright only with Sasuke's help. She glared at the ground, willing anything to show itself and receive the full force of her frustration. Unfortunately, the barren ground seem to mock her ability to trip over her own feet.

"I can hear your stomach growling."

A shocked silence at the embarrassing statement allowed the medic to hear the very sounds he teased her of. Red bloomed across her apple cheeks and she dutifully followed him, quietly, to his apartment. Though the deep, rumbling chuckle from his chest had her shushing him - to no avail.

The interior of his apartment was as she remembered it - quiet, clean, and sparsely, but tastefully furnished. Even still, Sakura glared at every available inch of it she could. She stood now with her arms tersely crossed beneath her chest, her hip jutting out, and not making any attempt to hide her displeasure at his actions. Sasuke ignored her for the moment; choosing instead to empty the contents of his pockets on the small table in his living room. His silence after having taken her from the lab was grating the last nerve she felt she possessed.

"Well," she spat. "You've snatched me away from my _important_ work. What exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

He peered at her through the curtain of his raven hair, his sharp eyes keenly trained on her figure. "And just how long are you going to continue sulking over that?"

The pinkette sputtered, righteous indignation leaving her slack jawed and wide-eyed. She stepped forward, hands dropping to her hips as she stared back defiantly. "You're just determined to be an ass today, aren't you?"

He shook his head, the statement whispered under his breath. "Those should be my words."

"What?" she hissed.

"I'm just amazed at the limits of my own patience," he deadpanned. She huffed a laugh, but didn't pull away as he grabbed her wrist once more and led her down the hallway. "I'm also reminding myself that you've barely eaten or slept for the past several days."

"With good reason!"

"I know that, Sakura!" Sasuke's voice raised slightly, finally having reached the limit of what he could take of the roundabout conversation. He blew out a heavy breath, willing himself to regain control of the situation. "But for the next few hours, you're going to take care of those issues."

"We don't have time for this!" Sakura exclaimed. "There's a limited window of opportunity here and the work Karin left us will be a huge benefit against Kabuto! We have to finish it!"

Sasuke stepped forward, forcing Sakura back until she met the hard wooden door. "I'll say it again...while you are _one_ of the most capable med-nins to work on this, you are not the _only_ one, Sakura. Continuing to work exhausted like you are will only increase the chances you could make a mistake on something."

"But I..."

"And I do not relish the idea of heading into battle with a weapon that could backfire on me."

That statement took the wind from her sails, filling her once determined eyes with a wariness that he felt no shame in having produced. However, the hurt he saw beginning to build was something he needed to stop quickly. "I...Sasuke, you know I would never..."

"I know," he interrupted. "That's why you need to let Shizune take over the shift now. Eat, sleep, and I will gladly send you back to your _lab_."

It took only a moment for her demeanor to change, reverting back to a playful smile at the look crossing his face. "What's wrong with my lab?"

His fingers sifted through the tangled mass of her cotton candy hair, gently removing the glasses nestled at her crown. "It's a lab. I saw enough of that with Orochimaru."

"You know damn well Konoha's is nothing like that."

"Didn't say it was," he remarked offhandedly. How she managed to get even her hair tie stuck in that mess, he wasn't sure.

"Then what was that look?"

If anything, removing her hitai-ate made the situation worse. "A look."

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura," his words were quiet in the face of her whining tone. "Stop talking."

She was preparing a few choice words to respond with in the face of such an order, but his fingers, now gripping the ends of her shirt, actually had the medic falling silent. He smirked, sending her heart racing as he exposed her flat belly.

"Wha...what are you..." Obsidian eyes softened, a touch of amusement filling them while he held her gaze. His hands brushing against her back produced a shiver in the young woman - one she knew he felt. Sasuke gave a sharp tug, forcing her now compliant limbs to move and allow him to pull the shirt from her body. Sakura gave a breathless laugh, her smile nervous as she stood before him in only her unadorned pale, blue bra. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

A warmth bubbled in her stomach at the smirk that lifted his lips. Sasuke took her lips gently, slowly tasting her, pressing against her exposed flesh. Her fingers curled into the soft cotton of his shirt, searching for an anchor while her mind swam with nervousness and excitement. He teased her - his lips only skimming across her own, never giving her the deep satisfaction she desperately craved. Sakura tried to take what she wanted, tugging at his bottom lip, a whine sounding deep in her throat. Sasuke was having none of it, pulling just out of her reach and chuckling against her.

Sakura stepped backwards, moving as Sasuke's body demanded of her. All the while he continued the tortuous fleeting touches to her body, fingers skimming down the bare column of her spine, tracing the slopes of her shoulders, his tongue flicking against her lip. The immense pressure Sakura had been under the past few days, the hectic deadline looming just before her was no longer the forerunner in her mind. The tension weighing her down had been swept away under the attentions of the man before her. His heady scent and strong presence had a calming effect on her that, she suspected, nothing would ever be able to match. Regardless of the frustration she had building at his light touch, she smiled into his gentle kiss.

Nimble fingers danced down her belly, goose bumps popping up in their wake. Sasuke's fingers slipped beneath her waistband, unbuttoning her pants with frightening ease. The sound of her zipper lowering echoed in the quiet room. She felt her breath hitch with the weight of that sound.

Sasuke stepped back, his fathomless eyes taking in her flushed face and emerald eyes darkened with desire. No more was her face tight with worry, her mind racing with the complex problems laid before her. While she would have to delve back into that work in a matter of hours, Sasuke had achieved the result he'd wanted.

Her eyes were questioning now, watching as he stepped back further and grabbed the handle of the door. "Sasuke?" she asked. He managed to hold back the chuckle wanting to break free, but the smirk did appear on his face.

"You need a shower, Sakura."

He closed the bathroom door, leaving her standing in dumbfounded confusion while he made his way to the kitchen. He was determined to make her eat an entire meal before this last surge of energy was depleted. He had no doubts she would be fast asleep within the hour - despite her quick temper and steady flow of chatter on the way to his apartment. He stood by numerous times and watched Naruto or the members of Taka fall into the same condition, or much worse, than she was presently. Yet, the idea of Sakura collapsing from exhaustion or hunger was unacceptable to Sasuke. He knew she felt a responsibility to complete Karin's work, but he would _not _watch her push herself to such dangerous levels. Just a few hours of down time would be enough to perk her back up and he meant to see she had them.

Sasuke was just pulling rice from the cupboard when her angry cries echoed from his bathroom.

_"Uchiha Sasuke! You bastard!"_

He counted himself lucky she couldn't hear his answering laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well...fancy seeing me here, huh? **

**It's been more than just a little while since I posted a chapter, I know. Perhaps I just needed a break from the writing (wish I could have had one from life/responsibilities/etc...) but as I've said before, I will NOT abandon any of my stories. This may have been the longest break I've ever taken, but they shall continue on. **

**With that being said, I feel like I'm back in the saddle so I hope to resume our regularly scheduled releases ;)**

**I do want to give many, many thanks to all of you who reviewed/PM'd me during this little hiatus. Your wonderful words have always been a source of inspiration to me and I can't thank you enough. **

**I do hope you enjoy the chapter and will take a moment to leave a review (even though I've left you wanting for a while. My apologies for the wait.)**

**Thank you all so much! Until next chap!**


	39. Chapter 39

A thick silence permeated the very air in the room towering over a bustling village. Tempers flared as the strong willed women stared each other down, neither willing to give on their positions. The ANBU guard usually positioned within the Hokage's office were long gone, the silent order to leave sent through a pointed look by Tsunade gave no room for arguments.

"I _will_ be included in this mission."

An elegant eyebrow arched over narrowed eyes. "Excuse me?" The chill in her voice appeared not to phase the much younger woman.

"I will not be left behind as my comrades walk into..."

"Enough!" The deafening cry thundered over the sound of a heavy fist cracking against the polished surface of a sturdy mahogany desk. The sudden burst of violence encased in anger was enough to silence Sakura, though her face showed the immense displeasure at having to bite her tongue.

Tsunade released a weighted sigh, settling back into her chair and fixing a pointed gaze on her pupil. "Sit back down, Sakura." Her jaw clenched with the anger showing on the pinkette's face, but the Hokage held back the fierce words that threatened to fly forth. She had known this would be a difficult order for her protege to swallow, but she'd underestimated the vehemence with which the young woman would refuse it. Keeping a check on her own short temper was also proving to be a challenge. Tsunade rested her head in her palm, hiding the smirk tugging the corners of her mouth in the process. The fireball of a young woman staring her down was a product of her own doings. The groundwork lay in place within Sakura's own personality, but this shinobi fighting her tooth and nail was a far cry from the sweetly acquiescing student she once had. Bit by bit over the years, her own stubborn nature had passed on to her student.

Not that Tsunade was displeased. The knowledge that her strong will would continue on through her brilliant pupil helped satisfy the deeply buried wish she once had to bring Dan's child into the world. Sakura had given her back what fate snatched from her wanting fingers. Perhaps one day she would share that comforting thought with the girl; for now, she let a frown settle back in place before she continued their rather heated discussion. Sakura held an important place in her heart, but at the moment her protege's insubordination was pissing her off.

"Tsunade-sama,..."

"Silence!" she ordered, only half surprised when the command worked. "You seem to have forgotten your place, Sakura." There was a barely perceptible hunch of her shoulders and dip of her head, but Tsunade could easily see the shame that crept over the young woman's being. "Do you no longer see the need to follow my orders?"

"Of course I do, Tsunad..."

"Are you calling my judgment into question?"

"Of course not, Tsuna..."

"Do you feel you have nothing left to learn from your teacher?"

"Of course not! Tsunade-sama, I just..."

"Then please, enlighten me as to why you would storm into my office demanding me to change orders I've already given?"

Sakura took several deep breaths, attempting to calm her nerves and stave off the frustrated tears now building behind her eyes. She felt so strongly about this, but having her shishou so angry at her, sounding so disappointed at her outbursts, pierced through the fury she felt only moments before. "Tsunade-sama," she began respectively, "I simply do not understand why I would not be primary medic on this mission." She rushed to continue lest her words be perceived as disobedient once more. "I have worked on this formula since the moment it was placed in my hands. I have spent countless hours and many sleepless nights in order to have a prototype ready for use. Why would you not send me?"

"Shizune has spent the same amount of time as you have on this project. Do you think your knowledge of the drug is more detailed than hers?"

The question was not condescending in nature, but the truth held in those words had her averting her eyes in annoyance. " No ma'am. We collaborated on this project and shared all information equally."

"Then you can not deny she has the same familiarity with the drug as you. You've disproved your own reasoning."

Sakura sat forward, pleading with not only her words, but the unconscious actions of her body. "You know this will be a dangerous mission. Though the medic's role is to stay out of battle and ensure they are able to tend to the wounded, there is a great possibility that the medic will have to engage the enemy. I am stronger than Shizune-senpai. You know that to be true, Tsunade-sama."

A wry chuckle passed her mentor's lips. "Perhaps all the time you've spent with Sasuke lately has caused a bit of his immense ego to rub off on you."

A rosy blush immediately blossomed across the young woman's face. She wasn't sure what embarrassed her more, having the mentor she respected accuse her of having a big ego, or the thinly veiled comment about her relationship with Sasuke. The urge to hide her face was nearly overwhelming. "Ts-Tsunade-sama, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh you did," she interrupted. "You meant every word that came out of your mouth." A flash of pain and shame pulled at the delicate features on her student's face and Tsunade decided she'd chastised her enough. "Sakura," she began, her soft tone attempting to cajole the young woman into meeting her eyes. "I am not trying to say that I don't want you to be proud of your strength, or your accomplishments." The pinkette's head lifted a bit higher at these words. "You have come so very far from the little girl who begged me to teach her medical ninjutsu. You've worked damn hard and you have every right to be proud of yourself."

"Then why would you pull me from this mission?"

"Because even though you may be stronger than Shizune physically, you don't have the years of battle experience that she has. Because there is still a viable threat to this village, even with Kabuto under watch two days travel from here. Because I have a hospital full of people that need caring for...and because I don't think you can stand back and watch the two men you care most for in this world face off against this bastard without joining the fight."

Those words hurt and Sakura wasn't able to hide the pain from her eyes. In order to banish the tears that began to form, she held tight to the indignant anger that had her perched on the edge of the chair. "If you don't think I can do my job why don't you just say so."

"Dammit, Sakura, don't put words in my mouth."

"You just said..."

"I know what I just said!" Tsunade screamed, heedless of the way her voice bounced off the office walls. "And I didn't imply you can't do your fucking job! I wouldn't have you running the hospital if I felt that way. I am thinking about what's best for everyone on this mission and Shizune's years of experience, advanced skills, and quick thinking are what make her the better choice to accompany the mission team as their medic."

"If you would just think about this a little further..."

"I'm done talking about this." Her voice fell from the loud screams of before to a low, tightly controlled tone that carried every ounce of power bestowed upon her position. "You will heed my orders without further question. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Furious emerald and hazel eyes locked, the depth of anger matching in each gaze. For a moment, it seemed neither would give their ground, but with a sardonic twist of her lips, Sakura gave a curt nod of her head. "Crystal clear, Hokage-sama."

The loud boot steps and swift exit were expected, but the extra care her student took to softly close the door behind her had Tsunade letting loose a heavy sigh. Sakura's displeasure with her orders was great and the older woman knew this argument would linger between them for several days - if not longer. Usually, a good shouting match or spar would be enough for them to move past whatever the affected party was feeling, but this would be different.

Tsunade poured herself a healthy shot of sake and watched the warm glow of the sun fade beyond the horizon. The image of her apprentice storming down the busy streets was easy to spot from her position. The busty blond merely chuckled at the sight and let the cool evening wind start the process of soothing her mind. The scents of her villagers evening meals met her nose, but another dose of sake was her solution to an empty stomach. When the alcohol brought the familiar warmth to her limbs the Hokage left the confines of her office, the bottle safely in her grasp. The few employees left at work gave her nervous smiles and hesitated to meet her eyes when she passed them in the hallway; no doubt they'd overheard much of the loud conversation she'd had with Sakura. She mentally rolled her eyes in anticipation of the gossip that would no doubt be spreading the next day, regardless of the situation they faced. She didn't pause when she arrived at her room; instead, she accessed the hidden staircase next to her bureau and slipped from the building - a single destination in mind.

The night was quickly approaching. The team would leave in a few hours on one of the most dangerous missions they'd faced. Tsunade ignored the melancholy attempting to settle into her bones as she knocked on Shizune's door.

* * *

><p>"Should we intervene, Taicho?"<p>

The whispered question should have brought an instant reprimand during a period of radio silence, but the leader of the multi village ANBU squadron understood the necessity of the act. For several days their routine remained the same - conceal themselves and collect intel on the S-class fugitive they managed to locate. It had taken months of searching and cost the lives of many brave shinobi to finally obtain Kabuto's location. To give away their position now would negate the many sacrifices given for this day. However...

"Stop running you bastard!"

An explosion bombarded the area, pelting the quiet surroundings with rocks and debris only moments after the enraged cry was heard. The deserted back country they found themselves in was slowly being pummeled to a barren wasteland under the destructive forces meeting upon it. While it was imperative they remained undetected, keeping a visual on the enemy was also vital. Four members of his platoon joined him during this reconnaissance. With their chakra completely masked, pinpointing the location of his own men was difficult - even knowing where they were stationed as he did. A glint in the trees alerted him to the presence of a member of his squadron, who was also directly in the path of the battle. The captain watched with momentary worry as the fight grew closer. As their weapons clashed, muting all other sounds in the forest under the deafening clang of metal meeting, the hidden shinobi took advantage of the moment to flee his post in favor of a safer distance. The relief settling in the captain's gut was fleeting as a water jutsu dosed the forest floor, pushing the fight to the trees.

Grinding his teeth against the turn of events, the Taicho pressed the microphone against his throat. "Hold your positions for now. Do not engage the enemy."

No response came through the speakers, but a confirmation wasn't necessary. He knew his men would follow his directives.

A tortured cry filled the air.

Having lost visual on the enemy, the squad leader was filled with anxiety as he watched blood tinge the water rushing beneath his feet. Soon enough, the fear for his men safety was relieved as a limp body fell from the dense thicket of trees to land heavily on a series of rocks barely visible over the flooded forest floor, but that relief was dripping with remorse. Frustration welled inside the Konoha shinobi as he looked down on the young, white haired man. There were numerous reasons to justify not intervening in this fight - without even taking into account their orders not to engage the enemy - yet, watching the slaughter before him irritated the core of his soul.

"You...you're gonna pay," the young man huffed, pressing his hand against the growing stain of blood on his side. "I'm not gonna let you...get away with the..._uhh_...shit you put me through!" The Mist shinobi, using his massive sword as a crutch of sorts, managed to pull himself to his feet. With an angered cry, Suigetsu poured chakra into his limbs, increasing their size as he gripped the famous sword of Zabuza and ran at Kabuto.

Though Suigetsu was a missing-nin charged with murder in several countries, the squad leader recalled the part he played in the war. He'd been skeptical when Kakashi-taicho announced Suigetsu and his large companion would join the battle, but the young white haired man proved himself time and again. He could remember that day clearly, as Suigetsu's actions shocked him so at the time. To see the face of a man noted in every country's Bingo books step in front of an injured shinobi and draw the fight away was something he could never forget. The former Mist-nin had fought with the strength of a dozen shinobi, cutting down wave after wave of Zetsu's replicas, saving many lives in the process. In fact, several of his own men were spared by the unlikely savior.

That alone was reason enough to cause the shame he felt at watching Kabuto parry every attack from the young fighter. Another tortured cry was wrenched from Suigetsu as Orochimaru's former assistant scorched his sword arm with a massive katon jutsu. His body liquefied, the large puddle flowing backward quickly before reforming near a large rock. Unfortunately, his arm still bore the painful wounds from the fire. The young man flexed his fingers around the hilt of Kubikiribocho while the blade rest against the ground. His body was positioned in front of the massive sword, so Suigetsu took the risk of testing its weight against his injured arm. The missing-nin could only hope Kabuto failed to see how badly he now struggled to raise it with his dominant arm.

"I wonder if you'd indulge a question of mine, Suigetsu," Kabuto said, a wicked grin tilting his lips. "Do you fight only for yourself?"

Suigetsu simply stared back in confusion as he gasped for much needed air. His wary eyes took note of Kabuto's slow, measured steps toward his position. Numbing fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword as he fought the grimace of pain desperate to show on his face. The blood still flowing from his side now trickled a path down his leg. He'd lost too much already; that much was certain.

"Wha...what do you mean?" He despised the weakness leaking into his voice.

"You did travel with Sasuke-kun for a period of time," Kabuto commented, shedding his robe as he closed the distance separating them. The snake attached to his body unwound his coils and towered over his master - the hiss coming from it seeming to convey his distaste for their prey. "I was wondering if his renewed loyalty to his teammates had transferred to you."

Suigetsu pressed against the seeping wound in his side, praying to stem the flow of blood before he lost consciousness. If he could keep Kabuto talking for a bit longer, perhaps he could find a way to escape and recuperate before taking the bastard down. "Are you an idiot? I was only with Sasuke to get to my own goal. I don't give a shit about a team. That's for those Konoha weaklings."

The throaty laugh that escaped the medic triggered warning bells with Suigetsu. "Well that's a comfort. I'd almost feel sorry for killing you over a woman as pathetic as Karin was."

He stared into the twisted face of his former tormentor, searching for the twitch that would expose his words as a lie, but could find none. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm? You haven't heard?" The scaly grin covering his face stretched wider. "I left her body at Konoha's borders. Sort of a present for Sasuke-kun. "

The young Mist-nin tried to hide it, but Kabuto easily saw his knuckles turn white and his jaw clench from the short distance between them. Suigetsu's chest heaved for a moment as he drew in a deep breath, probably in a feeble attempt to calm his anger. Kabuto found himself fighting the urge to chuckle in the young man's face.

"You killed her?"

The poorly disguised rage in his voice almost destroyed the self restraint Kabuto was employing, but he managed to hide his amusement at the bleeding boy in his response. "Well, after I was done with her, of course. The fact that she thought the end of our agreement would be any different kept a smile on my face for many months."

As he knew he would, Suigetsu launched at the medic, wildly swinging his deadly sword in blind anger. No matter what farce the nukenin tried to spin, Kabuto knew the girls death would anger him. In fact, he was certain that was the reason Suigetsu had sought him out. To think his anger stemmed from a few minor experiments he conducted back in Orochimaru's lab was ludicrous.

Kabuto leapt back as Suigetsu's sword came down in a swift arc, though he wasn't fast enough. Even in his angered state, he was a skilled opponent. Sasuke-kun specifically chose him for a reason, but the minor wound across his chest was of little importance. As they fought his rapid cell regeneration closed the wound in only a few minutes. Kabuto rolled under the next swing aimed for his head, quickly weaving the seals that wound bring an end to this battle. The medic jumped atop a nearby boulder and blew across the water logged ground.

Ice crystals spread rapidly across every surface touched by the earlier water jutsu. Though Suigetsu saw it reaching his position, he could not move fast enough to escape it's grip. As his foot left the ground, the jutsu followed the trail of water left in his wake. The young man struggled against the crystalline prison, but to no avail. His sword dropped to the ground uselessly. Suigetsu found himself trapped in an unbreakable hold.

Kabuto stopped just before the trapped shinobi. Should Suigetsu been able to move his arms, he could have touched the cold, reptilian skin before him. Instead, he was unable to move away from the spiteful eyes boring into him. Despite his long standing resolve, the twisted depths in those orbs lit a spark of fear he would deny even to himself.

"What!" He screamed at the motionless man when he could take no more of the silence.

"Do you know the only real pleasure I'll get out of this, Suigetsu?" Kabuto stepped close - until his lips fell just shy of the nukenin's ear. His hushed words chilling Suigetsu even further. "Knowing the men you once fought beside have watched your death without ever lifting a finger to help you."

Startled eyes shot to the trees, frantically searching the dense foliage for any sign of life. He wanted to, at the least, know Kabuto was lying to him, torturing him further with his painful words, but sunlight reflected off something tucked high in the branches. Suigetsu would have no chance to discover what it was, would have no time to scream his curses at the men the snake claimed were watching him bleed.

Kabuto retrieved his robe, slowly donning the plush fabric while taking care to step away from the ever growing pool of blood just behind him. With the hood of his cloak pulled up, he felt it safe to allow the amused grin tugging at his lips to break free. He kept his back to the trees as he headed for his lab, though he almost felt like pouting like a child. How amusing it would be to see how long the ANBU left the young Mist-nin in that position. Oh he wanted to watch that so badly, but it was best not to be to careless. As long as they believed he was ignorant of their presence, he would continue to have the upper hand in the coming days.

An errant chuckle slipped past his lips as he thought of the surprise he had waiting for Sasuke-kun.

* * *

><p>Though her mind wavered as to her destination, her body moved with an instinct she would have been unable to fight had she had the inclination. Her own home wasn't a favorable option; the empty rooms would do nothing for her state of mind. Venting her frustrations on the training ground would have been the best recourse to burn the adrenaline currently pumping through her system, but her legs refused to veer in that direction. Instead, it seemed the most natural action to burst through Sasuke's door, slam the thick wood closed behind her, and - paying no heed to his surprised face and ready-to-fight stance - begin cursing as she stalked about his home.<p>

He watched her for a moment, curious obsidian eyes tracking her furious pace. Though he relaxed his battle ready muscles, he remained standing beside the small table in his living area. Sasuke glanced at the door, half expecting someone to chase in after her with the angry pace and tensed muscles she displayed. Her delicate pink brows were drawn down over narrowed eyes. Her hands gesticulated wildly as she stormed a path across his apartment again and again. The disjointed sentences grumbled under her breath amidst her colorful language did little to give him insight as to what infuriated her. With the seventh pass of her journey around his home, the avenger reclaimed his seat on the couch. He rested his head in his hand while listening to her nonsensical tirade, theorizing what could have sent the medic into such a rage.

It spoke volumes to how much he'd grown - rather, how much they had grown together, that Sasuke felt almost content watching Sakura's tirade. Where he once would have walked away with little concern to her frame of mind, he now sat listening - mostly listening - to her problems. A portion of the time was spent admiring the way her chest heaved during her heated one-sided conversation. He heard his name a few times during the rant, but his continued attention to her seemed to be enough to appease the pinkette; she never paused to await an answer to whatever question she posed. Truthfully, as odd as it was, Sasuke could have watched her display for much longer, but the sudden glistening tears streaking down her face was the call to end her confusing behavior. He waited until she passed the couch and grabbed hold to her wrist. With a gentle pull, Sasuke had her tucked neatly beside him.

"Sakura, what exactly happened?"

For a moment, she stared wide eyed into his face before erupting into anger once more. "Sasuke! Have you not listened to a word I said?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but couldn't contain a sigh. "Sakura, you haven't been making any sense."

She sputtered for a moment and he feared she would begin her ravings once more, but with a clench of her jaw and a deep breath, she managed to get her sentence out calmly. "Tsunade-sama is putting Shizune on the team leaving tomorrow."

"Okay."

"O...okay? Do you not understand, Sasuke?" she screeched, pulling herself from his side so she could face him fully. "She's not letting me go! I've been ordered to stay in Konoha!"

_Ah, there it is._ Sasuke now understood the root of her anger, but he was unable to share her feelings on the matter. His own lack of outrage at the revelation was quickly noticed by the furious woman sitting opposite him and only added to fuel to her ever growing fire. "Sakura..."

"Goddammit, Sasuke. Does this not even matter to you?"

He faced her narrowed gaze with a telling look of his own. "You're going to be left in the village instead of facing off against the bastard who has murdered hundreds of people over the five nations. No, that doesn't piss me off, Sakura."

The kunoichi huffed in the face of his reasoning. His feelings on the matter may have been touching had she not already been up in arms over her unwanted exclusion from the mission. She tugged at her hair in frustration. "And what about you? I know you're going to be on that team leaving at dawn. Am I supposed to just sit here while you go fight this murderer?"

"Sakura, just..."

"What if you get hurt? What if something happens? I'm supposed to be there to help you!"

"Would you ju..."

"I have not spent the past five years of my life training in medical ninjutsu to simply sit back and wait to know if you're coming home!" The tears which had momentarily stopped began streaming down her pale cheeks again. Her words were strangled as her cries bubbled over.

Unable to do little else, Sasuke pulled her trembling form into his arms. He tucked the crown of her cotton candy hair under his chin and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He would not tell her everything would be alright; the situation they faced left him unable to do so. He could not even offer her the comfort of agreeing with her words. Truthfully, he was more than pleased with the Hokage's decision to keep her in the village. While he was impressed and pleased with Sakura's skills in battle, he had no desire to see her fighting Kabuto. The former assistant had become ruthless and indifferent to human life. With Kabuto's sadistic actions over the past few months, Sasuke feared the bastard would intentionally target Sakura - or Naruto - just to see how he would react should something happen to them. Sakura was strong, but he was not willing to put her skills to that kind of test.

Her cries began to ease and Sasuke only prayed his question would not cause a relapse. "Can you at least understand why I agree with Tsunade's decision."

She didn't answer right away, but the lack of new tears and her heavy sigh calmed the Uchiha. He held onto his patience and continued rubbing her back, in what he hoped was a soothing fashion.

"I do understand, Sasuke," she finally murmured, trying to be as discreet as possible as she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. "But I hope you understand why this upsets me so much."

"I know you're mad about this and if I was in your position I would be as well."

"Maybe...but you'd just ignore her and go," she whispered, though not so low that he didn't hear.

"Perhaps, but you will not be doing that," he said with a note of finality. "Tsunade has her own reasons for giving this order, but I don't want you in this fight. I want you to stay in the village and wait for me to return home."

Being the strong, proud kunoichi that she was, sitting in the village as her comrades went off to battle was something she could hardly understand. The need to be by their side was so strong that the very thought of being absent from it all made her teeth clench. Even so, the young woman could understand her mentor - and Sasuke's - wishes. Placing herself in their positions, she could identify with their desire to keep her loved ones safe. However, that was also part of the reason she wanted to join them on the journey come daylight. The decision had already been made for her, but it continued to weigh heavily on her mind. Accepting an order she disdained so wasn't easy for the pinkette. Knowing she had little choice in the matter, she rested her head against Sasuke's broad chest and held him close as she tried to come to terms with her Hokage's decision.

Though his warm body was pressed so tightly against her own, her heart seized with the absence it would feel in just a few short hours. Sakura prayed for his safety - for the safety of everyone on the team, and soon found herself fighting back a fresh wave of tears. She finally drew back, peeking at him with dewy emerald eyes. "You have to promise you'll come back to me, Sasuke. I don't care how naive that sounds...just promise me you'll come back home."

He cradled her flushed face within his calloused palms, his forehead coming to rest against hers. The avenger had to take a deep breath as he held her close; the words floating through his mind almost spilling out as her shaky voice demanded he return to her side. His lips skimmed across the corners of her eyes, kissing away the few errant tears daring to gather there. "I promise you I will return."

With a weary, accepting sigh Sakura nodded her head, relaxing her body into his embrace. Her eyes were filled with the tumultuous emotions doing battle in her soul, but the words that escaped her were strong and resolute. "I love you, Sasuke." Gentle lips caressed his own. "I love you so much. Please...please come home to me."

Her gentle kiss did little to satisfy his ever growing hunger and he took possession of her lips. Sasuke accepted all the chaotic emotions within her in that kiss. All the anger, sadness, hope, and love...he took them all. He allowed every essence of Sakura to fill the remaining holes in his burdened soul. She was in his veins, firing in every nerve, occupying his very skin.

His hot breath lingered just beyond her lips, battle hardened hands nearly crushing her smaller frame against his own body. "Stay with me tonight." The request his mouth asked, his body demanded as he slowly walked her down the hallway, never releasing her from his hold. Her reply was muffled against his lips, but the answer was obvious as she clung to his hard frame. The pair stumbled into the door, but it did nothing to deter them from their destination. They tumbled to the bed, limbs tangling as clumsy, eager hands tore at offensive clothing.

Instinct and desire guided their actions as wanting flesh was exposed. Dull nails tugged at his raven hair as Sasuke's hot tongue lead a path down her chest, swirling around her navel. He nipped the tender flesh of her belly, gripped the plump flesh of her ass, and reveled in every surprised gasp and breathy sigh that escaped her lips. His body sang with every sweep of her small hands across his chest, every pinch of blunt nails into his shoulders. Sakura gave as fiercely as she received and soon had him growling against her skin when her legs encircled his lean hips.

Her declaration of love was whispered against his temple as he sank into her body. The sensation of being filled robbed her of breath. She curled around him, holding him close while she sifted through the painful pleasure wracking her body. Obsidian eyes watched her as his hips began a rhythm she'd never known, but one her body was programmed to follow. He rose over her undulating form, never pausing as he burned every inch of her skin to memory. Cries of pleasure tore from her mouth, his name a broken whisper when she gasped for breath. A welcomed heat licked up the avenger's spine, startling him in its intensity. Fingers explored and mouths met as they raced closer to that precipice together.

He breathed deeply, his mind racing as Sakura's unmistakable scent mixed with his own. The potent smell invoking something primal in his soul. The tenuous grip on his control broke and the avenger pinned her hands beside her exotic hair while his hips snapped wildly against her own. His rough, unrestrained movements evoked such deep, ingrained emotions from the young woman that she was nearly frightened from their intensity. Still, she didn't balk against their onslaught. She welcomed them with eager curiosity as her nerve endings poised to explode from Sasuke's touch.

Sakura kissed him with fire and desperation as he stroked that spot deep within her, a sort of madness driving him to watch her come apart in his arms. With a strangled cry of his name her back bowed as white heat shot down her spine, exploding down her limbs and curling her body in its wake. In her new found exhaustion, she could do little more than hold him close as he groaned against her skin and filled her with his heat.

She panted for breath, trapped under his comfortable weight but too lazy to even demand he move. As if sensing her wish, the avenger moved to lay bedside her naked form. He refused to release her entirely but settled for tucking her against his side, his arm locked around her slim waist. The chilly breeze from the open window cooled her sweat slicked skin and lulled the exhausted pair into a dreamless sleep.

** ()()()()()()()()**

Muted colors were just beginning to break the blanket of darkness covering the village as Sasuke stood beside the bed watching Sakura's peaceful sleeping face. She would probably be angry that he'd left without waking her, but he couldn't stomach the thought of her teary eyes being the image he'd carry with him during this battle. He'd much rather hold tight to the memory of her face twisting in pleasure while they were apart.

Sasuke brushed aside a lock of her hair, a small smile tugging at his face as her nose wrinkled with the movement. With the deftness only a trained shinobi could have, he backed out of the room and silently left his apartment - a note on the kitchen table all he would leave in the way of a goodbye. Yet he had no desires to turn his earlier words into a lie. He would return to her side and when he did, Sasuke swore he would give Sakura what she had waited over five years for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'm not sure if I'm mentally prepared for the end of Naruto. Of course, we've known it was coming but November? I feel a touch faint. Might be having a Scarlet O'hara moment here. :)**

**Thanks so much to the many reviews/favs you've blessed me with and I only hope to see more from you wonderful readers. **

**Can you feel the homestretch of the story fast approaching? **


End file.
